Wherever you are
by Zarryn
Summary: Kisara a vécu il y a 5000 ans mais elle a marqué le prêtre Seth et son âme. Un tel Amour laisse des traces que le temps ne saurait faire disparaître. Après avoir découvert le monde de l'ancienne Egypte, Kaiba est plus perturbé par "son" passé que ce qu'il prétend. [Blueshipping]
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous

Je reviens après moultes années d'absence sur ff (quasi) en m'attaquant à un fandom que je n'avais jamais exploré : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Oui j'ai eu envie arrivé à l'âge adulte de savoir comment finissait la série. OMG comment avais-je pu vivre sans connaitre la fin ? Je suis retombé amoureuse de l'anime.

Si certains veulent être dans l'ambiance, j'ai écrit ce chapitre entièrement en faisant tourner en boucle « my heart will go on » de Céline Dion, ça a failli être le titre de la fic d'ailleurs vu que c'est une vidéo qui m'a inspiré cette fic, du moins le premier chapitre, la vidéo se trouve sous le nom « Kisara's Heart Will Go On. A Seto and Kisara Tribute » si jamais ça intéresse.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai plus de Beta.

J'explore le blueshipping (ou mizu/cobaltshipping, je ne sais pas exactement) car pour moi c'est une évidence en regardant l'anime que Kisara et Seto sont des âmes sœurs. L'image de couverture de la fic ne m'appartient pas mais à Zelka94 qui fait de magnifique fanart blueshipping.

Mon plus gros dilemme (j'hésite encore au moment où je poste) c'est de savoir si je respectais l'anime à fond et appelais le prêtre : Seto…. Dilemme affreux. Bon au final pour cette fic ça sera Seth car j'ai une scène en tête qui nécessitera une distinction entre Seth et Seto. Mais si vous votez tous pour Seto… je peux changer pour les prochains chapitres :)

Disclamer : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

Allez, assez de blabla pour ma part.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le grand prêtre du pharaon ne savait par quelle magie mais Kisara venait de le retrouver dans ce temple où il avait été entrainé de force par son père. Il semblerait que leurs destins soient liés. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient sur le chemin de l'autre en permanence.

En effet il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il l'avait revu dans la rue, sous les jets de pierre des habitants de la ville. Son visage lui était familier et pour cause. C'était bien la jeune fille qu'il avait délivré des années plus tôt d'une troupe de hors la loi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était partie au galop sur son cheval en promettant de lui rendre la pareille un jour. Aujourd'hui Seth savait qu'elle avait tenu parole le soir même.

Alors même que les bandits à qui il avait soustrait la jeune femme plus tôt s'attaquait à incendier son propre village, Kisara avait fait intervenir son pouvoir. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus s'était matérialisé, obligeant les briguants à relâcher le jeune homme sous leurs emprises mais également à prendre la fuite. Une fuite de courte durée puisqu'ils avaient été atteints par une attaque de lumière blanche.

A cet instant, en voyant le dragon rugir dans le ciel, Seth avait été fasciné. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il n'éprouvait aucune peur. En son fond intérieur il savait que la créature ne lui ferait aucun mal. Au contraire, il s'était senti protégé. Sa fascination pour cette créature, qu'il n'avait pendant des années jamais revu, ne l'avait cependant pas quitté et il comprit qu'il l'avait déjà associé inconsciemment à la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Kisara, après toutes ses années, un mélange d'émotion l'avait assailli et parmi elle le besoin de protéger la jeune femme. Il s'était avéré dans le temple d'entrainement où Aknadin l'avait fait mener qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de sa protection. Pourtant elle lui semblait si fragile. Si belle. Oui la beauté de la jeune femme l'avait saisi. Sa peau blanche et délicate, sans doute plus douce que la plus pure des soies, ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Sa beauté physique n'était cependant rien à comparer de la pureté de son âme. Malgré la grande force qui l'habitait, Kisara était douce. Il ne s'était pas servi de son pouvoir même pour se défendre, que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ou même aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le grand prêtre y réfléchissait, la jeune fille n'avait utilisé son don que lorsque lui-même était en danger. Lorsque les briguants le retenaient dans son village, lorsque les hors la loi mis au fer dans le temple d'entrainement avaient menacés de l'expédier dans le royaume des ombres. Comme si elle ne voulait, elle aussi, que le protéger.

Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de la protéger de la folie de son père.

Il avait tenté de fuir du temple avec la jeune femme mais le seigneur noir de Zork les avait retenu et contraint au combat.

Seth n'était pas de taille, il le savait, le prêtre noir venait d'anéantir son meilleur monstre sans le moindre effort lui infligeant au passage une grande souffrance.

C'est à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard de Kisara, elle avait compris la situation et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il vit la jeune fille invoquer et faire sortir de son propre corps le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une erreur, c'était ce que voulait leur ennemi. Il voulait ce pouvoir et en s'en prenant à lui, il avait poussé la jeune fille aux yeux bleus à invoquer sa créature, pour le protéger. Le prêtre indiqua qu'elle devait faire attention et il avait raison. Malgré l'attaque du dragon, totalement inefficace, Kisara fut projeté par Aknadin à plusieurs mètres. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à se battre, il le savait tous les deux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le prêtre incrédule

« Peu importe ce qu'il en coutera, jamais je ne le laisserai te faire de mal Seth »

Aknadin rit face à la déclaration de la jeune femme. Il s'en suivit un discours sur le pouvoir que Seth ne voulait pas écouter. Son cœur venait d'entendre les mots de Kisara, il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et été prête à faire pour lui. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus un mélange de sentiments incertains et confus qu'il ressentait. Il éprouvait bien plus que de l'admiration, de la fascination, du respect ou encore de la reconnaissance. Toutes leurs vies, ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre et ils allaient continuer, ensemble.

Face à son père, qui autrefois lui avait appris la compassion et l'honneur, il fit une déclaration : « Grace à Kisara j'ai enfin pu ouvrir les yeux, je préfère devenir un simple paysan et vivre dans un monde plein d'espoir, plutôt que de m'élever au rang de pharaon dans un monde ravagé par les ténèbres »

Quelques échanges plus tard et s'en fut trop pour le prêtre noir qui lança son attaque sur son propre fils en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Kisara ne réfléchit même pas avant de s'interposer entre Seth et le projectile sombre. Elle s'écroula dans les bras du jeune homme à l'instant où elle fut touchée, sa blessure ayant pour conséquence de finir de sceller le dragon dans la pierre qu'Aknadin avait préparé à cet effet.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne trahissait aucune rancœur envers Seth, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger, c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle perdit connaissance et Seth en fit de même quelques instants plus tard lorsque son père s'empara de son corps.

* * *

Il était difficile de dire où il se trouvait, Seth sentit qu'il était allongé, affaibli, son âme et son corps dévorés par les ténèbres.

Puis quelque chose se passa, les ténèbres semblèrent se dissiper et une présence, une chaleur l'enveloppa. C'était comme si lentement ses forces lui revenaient. Il sentit briller en lui une lumière, une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais perçu jusqu'alors.

Une voix douce parvint à ses oreilles « Mon pouvoir t'appartient à présent »

Kisara, c'était la voix de Kisara, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était debout en face du pharaon Atem. Il aurait sans doute du accorder de l'intérêt à son souverain mais dans l'instant ce n'était pas lui qui comptait. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Il se dirigea vers Kisara, dont le corps inconscient était auréolé de lumière blanche, la saisit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à la stèle de pierre. Son esprit était uni à celui du dragon dans cette roche. Il tomba à genoux devant la créature sans desserrer son emprise sur la jeune femme.

Peut-être que cette posture était un aveu de faiblesse, surtout devant le pharaon Atem mais en cet instant, cela ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Alors que Seth ne pensait pas que la situation puisse être pire, la réalité le rattrapa.

Le soleil jusqu'alors brulant se cacha et l'obscurité envahit les cieux de l'Egypte.

Il sentit le regard du pharaon dans son dos, qui parlait seul depuis un moment. Son souverain attendait après lui, nul doute la dessus. Si Ra s'était obscurcit c'est que Zork était de retour et qu'un épique combat allait avoir lieu.

Il déposa la jeune femme toujours entouré de lumière, gémissant faiblement devant la représentation du dragon en lui faisant la promesse de revenir pour elle. Ils allaient gagner le combat contre l'obscur, pour elle, pour vivre dans ce monde d'espoir, ce monde où elle pourrait revenir.

Sans plus réfléchir, il décida d'accomplir son devoir en respectant ses vœux sacrés. Il suivit son roi, l'emmener vers l'ultime bataille.

* * *

Après une nuit qui sembla avoir duré une éternité, le combat final contre Zork avait eu lieu. Le pharaon Atem en était sorti victorieux et tout allait pouvoir reprendre comme avant. C'est du moins ce que le prêtre Seth espérait.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller retrouver Kisara. Il lui avait promis de revenir.

Son honneur l'avait en effet contraint à courir au secours de l'Egypte, du pharaon mais maintenant que c'était terminé, il réalisait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde qu'elle.

Avant de partir la rejoindre, le roi et lui-même avaient contemplé le désastre qu'avait créé Zork. Peu importait, le peuple était sauf, il faudrait du temps mais le royaume d'Egypte se relèverait. Atem y veillerait.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Un espoir qui fut de courte durée car c'est à cette instant que le pharaon décida de lui annoncer que c'est à lui qu'incomberait la lourde charge d'aider le peuple de la noble Egypte à surmonter cette épreuve et aller de l'avant. Qu'il renonçait au trône à son profit à lui, Seth.

Bien que flatté de la confiance que le souverain plaçait en lui, Seth ne voulait pas de ce pouvoir, de cette responsabilité. Il était un des grands prêtres du pharaon, pas l'usurpateur de son titre.

Lorsqu'il sentit dans la voix du pharaon que sa décision était sans appel, il s'inclina. Le prêtre obéirait au dernier ordre de son seigneur, il le servirait fidèlement jusqu'au bout.

« Ait foi en la lumière qui t'anime » lui déclara le souverain.

Kisara. Toutes les pensées de Seth étaient orientées vers elle. Elle était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, sa force dans ses moments de faiblesse, son souffle lorsqu'il agonisait, la flamme qui avait illuminé son cœur. Jamais il n'avait connu de tels sentiments pour qui que ce soit.

Il devait la revoir, la sauver, comme elle l'avait sauvé.

Le jeune prêtre se vit remettre le puzzle du millenium du pharaon, symbole du pouvoir royale et alors que l'ancien roi d'Egypte traversait le portail temporel qui le ramènerait à une autre époque, Seth lui franchissait le portail royal en direction du désert pour retourner au temple ou il avait laissé le corps affaibli de Kisara.

* * *

Le jeune homme pénétra en courant dans la cour du temple et s'aperçut que le corps de Kisara, auréolé de lumière blanche n'était plus devant la pierre gravé où était désormais enfermé l'âme du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

La panique s'empara du prêtre tandis qu'il hurla le prénom de la jeune femme.

Il hurlait si fort que n'importe qui à proximité aurait pu l'entendre.

La panique, la peur étaient plus que palpable mais cela permit aussi à un espoir de naitre dans l'esprit du jeune égyptien : se serait-elle réveillée ? La destruction de Zork avait-elle permise à la partie prisonnière son âme de lui être restituée ?

Entre deux hurlements où le prêtre reprenait son souffle, il crut percevoir un lointain gémissement provenant d'une zone ombragé à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Il s'y précipita pour enfin l'apercevoir, elle était là. En vie, gémissant légèrement, encore plus faiblement que dans ses souvenirs.

Seth ne réfléchit pas plus avant de se jeter à genoux auprès de la jeune femme, serrant son corps dans ses bras comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Bien que cela ait peu d'importance, le jeune prêtre aux yeux bleus se posa la question. Kisara était bien trop faible pour s'être déplacé seule mais alors qui ?

Le soleil tombait progressivement et si vite à la fois, alors que l'obscurité qu'il avait tant crainte ses dernières heures gagnait le temple, Seth réalisa quelque chose.

Il avait laissé le corps de Kisara en plein soleil. Certes au moment de partir l'obscurité recouvrait le pays d'Egypte par la faute de Zorc mais suite à sa défaite, Ra était revenu.

Sans l'intervention de celui qui l'avait mise à l'abri, sa belle peau blanche aurait brulé, son corps aurait pu être la cible de prédateur ou chacal. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à cela. Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps à accorder à cette réflexion qui devint très secondaire dans son esprit.

Semblant sortir d'un profond sommeil la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cela lui faisait mal, lui demanda un effort qu'elle n'était plus sure d'avoir la force de réaliser mais elle voulait voir Seth, elle en avait besoin.

« Kisara » chuchota doucement le prêtre

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens à demi-ouvert et tenta de lui adresser un sourire.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait lui dire mais Kisara se sentait si faible, trop faible.

De son côté, le châtain la fixait intensément, il chercha à graver son image en cette instant, son sourire, la beauté de ses yeux, il voulait immortaliser ce souvenir d'elle dans sa mémoire. Il fit cela comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

« Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer Kisara. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Te ramener au palais, te soigner » lui dit Seth avec douceur tout en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts

Le regard de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se ferma puis s'ouvrit de nouveau en lui offrant un doux sourire avant de tendre la main vers le visage du prêtre.

« Tout va bien se passer pour toi à présent » lui chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

Seth secoua la tête, tentant de cacher l'émotion montant en lui et niant ce que sous entendant les propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle allait s'en sortir. Il était là à présent, il était revenu pour elle comme il lui avait promis. Kisara devait rester avec lui, c'était une évidence.

« Tout se passera bien pour nous. Quand tu iras mieux »

Seth avait insisté sur le mot nous. Il avait, tout en le disant, prit la main de la jeune femme pour la poser sur sa propre poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il lui signifiait par cet acte lourd de sens à ses yeux qu'il était sien et voulait qu'elle soit sienne, qu'il se lie l'un à l'autre.

Les yeux bleus de Kisara s'emplirent de larmes, de douleur, de bonheur. Un bonheur auquel elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance, le temps de gouter.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans leurs jeunes âges mais n'étaient réellement connecté l'un à l'autre que depuis peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Elle savait cependant que ce lien ne pouvait pas être nié et que rien, pas même la mort ne pourrait le briser.

Pourtant, malgré cette conviction, la jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir unir sa vie et son cœur à celui de Seth. Elle ne pouvait relier que leurs destins et leurs âmes. Cela la brisa.

« Je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour m'unir à toi »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac du prêtre. Non, non c'était impossible, Zork était vaincu.

La nuit froide entourait maintenant les deux jeunes gens, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Seth prit Kisara dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le bas-relief du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Il tomba à genoux devant celui-ci comme il l'avait déjà fait en renouvelant sa prière à la créature de pierre. Il pria le monstre de réintégrer le corps de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

Ce dragon n'était pas qu'un monstre, il était sa force, son pouvoir, son âme.

Seth sentit la main de la jeune fille sur sa joue et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui répondit : « Je te l'ai dit, mon pouvoir est à toi désormais »

Cette fois Seth ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, il regarda Kisara avec intensité, fixant son regard, cherchant une solution qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à son père plus tôt, il préférait être un modeste paysan avec elle plutôt qu'un pharaon où elle serait absente de sa vie.

Absente… elle n'allait pas être absente s'il ne faisait rien, elle allait… il ne pouvait même pas y penser.

Le prêtre du pharaon n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion que Kisara lâcha dans un souffle quelques mots chuchoter avec une extrême faiblesse et qui pourtant frappèrent le cœur de Seth, le laissant le souffle court.

« Je t'aime »

Il fut incapable de répondre à la jeune femme et n'en eut pas le temps.

Si tôt ces mots soufflés, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent et son bras tomba de la joue du châtain pour pendre le long de son propre corps.

« Non » hurla Seth

Les larmes de douleur qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent ne pouvaient plus être maintenues. Elles s'effondrèrent sur le beau visage de Kisara, désormais figé à jamais.

Plus aucune vie ne résidait dans le corps de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs mais il refusait cela.

Son regard se posa sur le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus puis sur Kisara. Il répéta cela plusieurs fois.

Il pensa à Aknadin qui avait emprisonné son essence, son pouvoir dans le bas-relief, cependant une partie de son âme demeurait encore dans son corps. Il ne comprit pas comment il était possible, qu'elle soit dans la pierre et ici à la fois mais il devait tenter quelque chose.

« _Que t'a-t-il fait Kisara ? Au nom du pharaon, je te sauverai_ » pensa Seth

Il déposa la jeune femme devant la tablette et se releva avec toute la force et prestance dont il était capable.

Il sortit de sous sa cape sa baguette du millenium, ainsi que le puzzle du millénium que le pharaon venait de lui remettre. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Quitte à abuser du pouvoir qui était désormais le sien, quitte à mettre en colère les dieux et subir leurs courroux, peu importait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour pointer les objets en direction du bas-relief.

« Moi Seth, premier du nom, pharaon d'Egypte, fils d'Aknadin, cousin et digne successeur du pharaon Atem invoque le pouvoir des dieux égyptiens ainsi que des objets du millénium. Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, je t'invoque, sors de ton bas-relief et réintègre de corps de Kisara »

Les objets du millenium s'illuminèrent, Seth ne se souvint pas qu'ils aient jamais autant brillé. Il sentait les objets puiser dans ses propres forces l'énergie dont ils avaient besoin. Il l'a sauverait, même si il devait y laisser sa force vitale, il la sauverait même si cela lui coutait la vie.

Il entendit soudain le cri du dragon blanc et vit la créature sortir de la pierre.

Un éclair illumina la nuit et sembla tomber juste derrière la tablette. Un signe des dieux. De leurs colères face à l'affront qu'il faisait. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel tandis que le dragon fixait tantôt Seth, tantôt de corps de la jeune fille sous lui.

« Kisara, réintègre ton corps » hurla-t-il à bout de force

Le cri du dragon se fit déchirant, au point de blesser encore plus si cela était possible le cœur de Seth. Puis la créature disparut réintégrant le bas-relief qu'il venait de quitter.

Le nouveau pharaon s'effondra à genoux devant le corps de Kisara. Les dieux l'avaient abandonné, les objets du millénium aussi. Il possédait toute cette puissance et il ne pouvait même pas sauver la personne qui comptait le plus dans son cœur.

Ne réussissant à tarir ses larmes, il les laissa couler sur le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait de nouveau serré contre lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveillerait pas, elle ne lui répondrait pas, ne lui sourirait pas non plus. Il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses sentiments, lui faire lui-même l'aveu de ce qu'il ressentait.

Kisara était morte.

* * *

Mille merci à vous, qui avez lu ce premier chapitre, cela pourra être un OS si la suite n'intéresse personne, ça pourrait rester un tragique petit OS sur ces deux persos que j'adore.

En tout cas une suite est prévue et le prochain chapitre déjà quasi écrit.

Même si c'est pas extra long, je tenais vraiment à ce que ça se finisse comme ça donc je scinde en 2 ce qui était mon chapitre initiale se passant dans l'Egypte antique.

Un avis ? Un conseil ? N'hésitez pas, c'est vos encouragements et vos conseils qui donnent l'inspiration. En tout cas, merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous.

Désolée pour le temps à poster ce chapitre, une petite opération de la jambe ne m'a pas aidé. Merci de suivre cette fanfic qui va maintenant s'éloigner un peu de l'anime. J'espère que je resterais un minimum fidèle aux personnages, même si dans l'avenir ça va s'annoncer dur dur (Seto + romance…euh)

Enfin normalement c'est le dernier chapitre exclusivement avec Seth avant de passer à Seto.

En tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Seth franchi la porte massif marquant l'entrée du palais royal aux premières lueurs du jour.

Son visage était froid, fermé. Son corps raidi par le manque de sommeil mais il n'en avait que faire.

Des serviteurs se précipitaient déjà à sa rencontre.

« Mon seigneur, vous revoir est un soulagement » déclara l'un d'eux. « Nous avions craint que… »

La phrase de l'homme resta en suspension. Seth suivit le regard de l'homme jusqu'au puzzle du millenium que le jeune égyptien avait placé autour de son cou. Le jeune prêtre eut un sourire sans joie. Il était pharaon maintenant même si le couronnement n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Un titre dont il n'avait jamais réellement voulu, un titre qu'il ne méritait pas.

Le pharaon était à l'image d'un dieu sur terre. Atem avait prouvé qu'il était d'essence divine en invoquant les trois dieux égyptiens, en combinant leurs forces, en détruisant Zork, la représentation du mal à l'état pure. Lui, Seth, n'était qu'un homme, un simple mortel incapable de telles prouesses. Son dernier échec avec Kisara en était une preuve flagrante.

Malgré toute sa dévotion et sa fidélité envers le pharaon Atem, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de développer une certaine rancœur envers l'ancien souverain de l'avoir laissé ainsi avec ce lourd fardeau sur les épaules. Bien qu'il s'en veuille énormément de ressentir cela, il ne put cependant s'en empêcher.

Chassant cette idée de son esprit, le nouveau pharaon descendit de sa monture et les servants autour de lui se prosternèrent. Seth détestait déjà cela. Cette dévotion aveugle, il préférait celle qui était méritée, due à sa persévérance et son travail.

Il capta le regard d'un des servants sur le corps qui résidait encore sur le cheval.

« Je veux qu'elle soit inhumée dans la crypte sacrée » déclara le jeune souverain

À sa grande surprise, personne ne bougea. Il s'apprêta à réitérer son ordre quand une voix féminine le coupa.

« Ils ne peuvent pas Seth »

L'intéressé se tourna pour faire face à Isis. Bien que son corps et sa tunique portent encore les traces de l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu, elle semblait en meilleure forme que ses autres compagnons lorsque le jeune prête était parti rejoindre Kisara. Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'Isis le coupa de nouveau, devançant ses propos. Apparemment, même sans invoquer les pouvoirs mystiques de son collier du millenium, le nombre d'années où elle l'avait porté avait suffi à imprégner la jeune femme de suffisamment de magie pour qu'elle possède quelques dons de clairvoyance.

« Cette jeune fille n'est pas noble, ni de sang royal. En aucun cas sa place ne pourrait être dans la crypte des dieux. Pas plus que dans l'un de nos tombeaux » expliqua-t-elle.

S'en était trop pour le jeune égyptien.

« Et qu'étais-je censé faire Isis ? » ragea le châtain

Sans doute aurait-elle préféré qu'il laisse son corps se décomposer et être la proie des chacals du désert ? Kisara l'avait sauvé, de toutes les façons dont on peut être sauvé. Il lui devait au moins cela. Il le savait et bien qu'il ne dise rien de tout ceci, il était persuadé qu'Isis savait cela aussi.

Il défia la prêtresse du regard. Les yeux de la brune ne répondirent pas à ce défi, ils étaient emplis de compassion mais elle resta cependant ferme sur ses positions.

« Je suis navré Seth, mais malgré le statut qui est maintenant le tien » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le puzzle du millenium avant de poursuivre : « tu ne peux déroger à des règles datant des temps immémoriaux, valeurs de l'Égypte et de tous les pharaons qui t'ont précédés. »

Isis marqua une pause, laissant au nouveau roi le temps d'encaisser le choc de cette nouvelle, avant de terminer.

« Avec tout mon respect, mon pharaon » déclara t'elle solennellement en s'inclinant

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Seth. Avec douceur et détermination à la fois, il saisit le corps sur son cheval et l'amena au palais, dans ses propres appartements. Il se refusa à investir ceux d'Atem si tôt après son départ.

Il croisa sur le trajet nombres de domestiques et soldats mais personne ne l'interpella, personne n'osa le questionner, ni même le regarder. Cela sans doute à cause du reconnaissable corps humain qu'il transportait.

Dans la journée, le pharaon convoqua à l'aide de la garde de nombreux sujets mais personne ne le vit sortir de ses appartements. Des rumeurs coururent parmi les serviteurs du palais à cause des aptitudes que possédaient les citoyens convoqués. Les architectes et les embaumeurs faisaient partie des citoyens sans histoires, ce qui n'était pas le cas des diverses personnes soupçonnés d'activités plus que douteuses.

Ce qui était sûr c'est que tous rentraient l'air inquiet et ressortaient un sourire aux lèvres, l'air ravi. Aucun ne prononça le moindre mot en sortant du palais, comme si la raison de leurs venues devait être tenue secrète. Ce petit rituel eu lieu plusieurs fois dans la journée sans que personne ne vit Seth.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il partit en direction du désert, transportant dans ses bras le même corps.

Comme la veille, il revint de nouveau au petit matin mais seul cette fois.

Même les autres prêtres n'osèrent le questionner, peut-être à cause de son visage fermé, de la froideur qu'ils lisaient désormais dans ses yeux, un bleu glacial qui aurait pu faire pâlir le soleil l'Égypte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait plus important à faire que de le questionner pour des choses de peu d'importance car aujourd'hui était le jour où il accédait officiellement au trône d'Égypte.

* * *

La fête des pharaons était fastueuse. Bien que plus difficile à organiser en raison des récents événements, le peuple d'Égypte accueilli tout de même avec joie son nouveau pharaon.

Le bruit avait couru parmi le peuple égyptien que Seth avait autant contribué à vaincre Zork qu'Atem lui-même. Toute la cité l'avait vu invoquer le mythique, légendaire et terriblement puissant dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Celui-là même qui avait permis au soleil de revenir un bref instant.

Seth se sentait usurpateur une fois de plus face aux légendes dont le peuple le faisait le héros. Il n'avait pas vaincu Zork, il avait vu l'être des ténèbres détruire son magnifique dragon, tout ce qui lui restait de Kisara et son cœur s'était de nouveau brisé. Il avait échoué et son âme avait sombré dans les ténèbres du royaume des ombres comme les autres prêtres avant lui.

Pourtant ce n'est pas cette rumeur-là qui circulait. Il se racontait qu'après la disparition du dragon blanc de Seth, ce dernier était revenu sous une autre forme, un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus possédant trois têtes, qui avait réussi à tenir le seigneur des ténèbres à distance du palais le temps que le pharaon réunisse ces forces.

Il se chuchotait que sans cette créature, Zork aurait eu largement le temps de détruire le palais ainsi que tous les sujets d'Égypte qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

L'histoire racontait ensuite qu'après l'union des forces du dragon et du pharaon, le roi d'Égypte avait achevé le monstre. La suite de l'histoire se modifiait selon la personne qui la racontait. Certains prétendaient qu'Atem était mort de ses blessures, d'autres qu'il avait simplement disparu après le combat dans un halo de lumière. La seule chose qui restait constante était l'affirmation que le roi avait choisi Seth pour diriger le royaume après son départ.

De toute façon, même sans cette désignation par Atem, l'accession de Seth au trône se légitimait par le fait qu'il était, après la disparition d'Aknadin, le dernier membre encore en vie de la famille royale. La rumeur de l'aveu de l'ancien possesseur de l'œil du millenium comme quoi Seth était son fils avait déjà fait le tour de la cité. Le gardien de la baguette du millenium avait donc par conséquent été couronné pharaon en toute légitimité ce soir.

C'était ce récit du combat final qui se racontait parmi le peuple.

Cependant la réalité que Seth avait vécue était malheureusement bien différente.

Il jeta un regard vers les prêtres. Karim, Isis et Shada se trouvaient là. Une fois le royaume des ombres détruit, ils avaient été libérés. Chacun avait récupéré son propre objet du millénium. Mana les avait rejoint comme quatrième gardienne, dépositaire maintenant de l'anneau qu'avait possédé autrefois son maitre Mahad. Tous les quatre avaient dû lui jurer allégeance ainsi que Shimon. Bien qu'il ait pu le souhaiter à un moment, il était finalement choquant pour Seth de voir ses anciens complices se prosterner devant lui.

Le pharaon avait souhaité conserver sa baguette du millenium, ainsi que le puzzle. La baguette était son objet, ils étaient liés. Le puzzle n'était pas vraiment sien. Ce n'était qu'un symbole pour le peuple égyptien qu'il se devait de conserver.

Aknadin, bien qu'il ait dû être libérer également du royaume des ombres, ne refit pas surface, sans doute trop honteux de sa faiblesse face à Bakura ainsi que ses actes passés. L'œil du millenium reposait donc dans les coffres du palais. Le jeune roi se refusait à le confier à qui que ce soit. Il avait trop de souvenirs récents et douloureux autour de cet artefact.

Il revoyait son père devenir un seigneur des ténèbres, il entendait les durs propos sortir de sa bouche, il voyait encore l'œil du millenium envoyer ce projectile de l'ombre et atteindre Kisara en pleine poitrine.

L'œil était très bien là où il était.

Le pharaon soupira de lassitude. Cette fête ne l'amusait pas, son couronnement ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il s'y soumettait, simplement. Il accomplissait là son devoir, obéissait au dernier ordre du pharaon Atem en prenant sa succession.

Seth, de son regard bleu glacial, fixa l'assemblée avant de se lever. Les autres prêtres l'imitèrent et Shimon se précipita auprès de lui.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites mon pharaon ? » demanda le vieil homme

C'est avec le plus grand dédain qu'il put manifesté qu'il s'écarta de Shimon. Tout le monde pouvait bien penser que le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête, ça lui était complètement égal. Il n'avait aucun compte à leurs rendre, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

« Je me sens las après toute cette agitation, je me retire dans mes appartements. J'ordonne que la fête continue en mon absence » déclara-il avec force

Il croisa le regard de tous les prêtres qui inclinèrent la tête face à son ordre. Il y croisa froideur pour certains, acceptation pour d'autres. Seul le regard d'Isis était indéchiffrable et étrangement clair à la fois. Cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise avec son regard qui disait « tu t'adonne à la dissimulation mais je sais ce qu'il en est ». Si elle n'était pas membre de la haute société égyptienne et de surcroit gardienne sacrée, il aurait volontiers eu envie de la chasser hors du palais pour ne plus voir ce regard devant lequel il se sentait si transparent dans l'instant.

Seth prit sur lui, il voyait du mal où il n'y avait probablement rien, ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, des tours de passe-passe que lui jouait son esprit. Il choisit de rester sur cette idée.

Les prosternations et autres marques de respect jusqu'à ses appartements allaient de bon train. Il n'en avait cure. Le visage toujours fermé, n'arborant qu'une froideur indéfinissable, était tout ce que Seth laissait transparaitre.

En arrivant enfin à l'abri du regard de quiconque, la garde restant à sa porte, Seth se détendit. Ce visage froid fut remplacer par un tourmenté. Il se demanda comment imposer son autorité, comment se faire respecter par tous, comment gouverner, comment avancer…

Il allait devoir être ferme. Le royaume était brisé et pour le relever il n'y avait que l'ordre et la justice. Bien-sûr, il honorerait le dernier souhait d'Atem. Il serait juste, il le rendrait fier, lui mais aussi son père. Il ne fallait cependant qu'il n'ait aucune faiblesse, quel qu'elle soit. L'avenir du peuple dépendait de sa force à lui. Il les guiderait, tel était sa destinée, puisqu'Atem en avait décidé ainsi.

C'est sur ses bonnes pensées que le pharaon choisit de se mettre en tenue afin d'aller sombrer dans le sommeil, un sommeil qui prit son temps à venir ce soir comme ceux qui suivraient.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Seth accomplissait ses devoirs en tant que pharaon sans y trouver de joie. Il le faisait parce qu'il le fallait. Tandis qu'il finissait son écriture d'un papyrus, il s'interrompit quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était rationnel. Il savait que le temps pouvait en théorie guérir toutes les blessures mais il y en avait certaines qui pénétraient si profondément dans la chair et l'âme qu'elles laissaient une marque indélébile. L'âme. Au fond dans cette histoire tout n'était-il pas qu'une question d'âme ? La sienne, celle de Kisara, celle du pharaon parti en lui laissant le fardeau du pouvoir.

Le sienne avait été meurtri par ces événements et ce pouvoir dont il rêvait plus jeune, si grisant, qui aurait permis qu'il soit à l'abri de tout et tout le monde, ne suffisait pas. Etre pharaon et posséder deux objets du millenium n'avaient pas sauvé la personne auquel il tenait, ça n'avait pas fait de lui le meilleur non plus.

Il se souvenait d'une époque, juste avant l'accession d'Atem au trône, où il était le meilleur. Il était grâce aux conseils d'Aknadin le meilleur épéiste, il était le meilleur prêtre aussi, le plus fort, le plus intelligent. Son objet du millenium avait toujours eu plus de puissance que celui de tous les autres, il en était persuadé. Mahad avait toujours été un adversaire de taille mais avec le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus à ses côtés, il aurait pu sans souci écraser le magicien des ténèbres.

Oui il était le meilleur, mais ça c'était avant. Avant Atem. Cet homme l'avait surpassé, en force, en intelligence, en ingéniosité, en puissance. Si une personne lui faisait de l'ombre et pouvait être son rival, c'était bien l'ancien pharaon, mais comment le surpasser alors que l'âme de ce dernier était parti ?

Seth secoua la tête pour se ramener dans le présent et faire cesser ses pensées de rivalité et parfois colère grandissante envers l'ancien souverain. Il ne se l'autorisa pas plus longtemps. Il se força à se souvenir qu'il le respectait infiniment.

« Ait foi en la lumière qui t'anime » se remémora t'il.

Il resterait bon, fidèle aux enseignements et volontés du roi disparut.

Le brun soupira. Toujours pour suivre les volontés de son prédécesseur il avait consentit à un nouveau sacrifice personnel. Le mariage.

Cela faisait des mois que les conseillers lui signifiaient que la lignée royale devait impérativement perdurer. En étant le dernier membre de cette lignée, il était de son devoir de concevoir un héritier.

Et dire que plus jeune il enviait le pharaon d'Égypte. Personne n'avait pris la peine de l'informer à l'époque que les devoirs qui incombaient à ce rôle étaient bien plus lourd que les avantages qu'il en tirait. Maintenant il en mesurait le poids.

Cette femme, qu'il allait épouser, était belle, de noble naissance, semblait gentille. Que demander de plus ? Il y a plus d'un an, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, aujourd'hui la réponse était évidente : l'aimer.

Tandis qu'il se résignait une fois de plus à faire le nécessaire pour l'Égypte, il se remit à rédiger la suite de sa note. Il aurait en effet pu demander à un scribe de le faire mais il voulait que cela reste personnel. Nul doute qu'il l'emmènerait encore scellé dans son tombeau.

Cette note était le dernier instant de sensiblerie qu'il s'accordait avant d'être un pharaon exemplaire. Après cela, Seth avancerait sans regarder en arrière. C'est ce qu'il se disait du moins tout en sachant la vérité au fond de lui. Une vérité qu'il ne laisserait jamais paraître aux yeux de quiconque. Car avant toute chose, ce papyrus était un adieu.

De sa plume il écrivit :

« _Lorsqu'une personne meurt, Anubis transporte son âme au pays des morts. C'est un fait. Il concerne tout le monde, du plus modeste paysan au plus grand des pharaons. »_

Finalement comme le pharaon l'avait pensé plus tôt, tout était vraiment une histoire d'âme. Il reprit son écriture.

 _« Mais parfois une immense tristesse part avec elle et l'âme, malgré le monde paisible de l'au-delà ne peut trouver le repos »_

Une unique et ultime larme roula le long de la joue de Seth, sachant que le temps ne ferait pas disparaitre la douleur et que même la mort ne pourrait pas faire disparaitre ses sentiments pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus.

 _« Dans ce cas, la légende raconte que les dieux miséricordieux peuvent décider de ramener l'âme en ce monde pour arranger les choses…Mais les choses ne pourront jamais s'arranger… Mon âme ne trouvera jamais le repos tant que nous serons séparés_. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

Merci d'avoir lu. Merci également aux followers et merci pour les reviews. Cela fait plaisir, ça motive et aide beaucoup pour la suite alors vraiment merci et n'hésitez pas à en poster encore ^^

Oui si vous avez été très télé dans les années 90, vous aurez reconnu un morceau du générique de « The Crow » un chouilla remanié. Je trouvais juste qu'il allait trop bien avec ce que je voulais exprimer.

Pour les prochains chapitres maintenant que mon décor est planté, nous repartons dans le monde moderne voir notre ami Seto (sauf si vous voulez plus de Seth, j'adore ce perso). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Mille merci en tout cas, à tout bientôt.

Zarryn


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, merci d'être encore présent sur ce chapitre 3 qui j'espère va plaire, un merci particulier à KuroRainy-chan et Christopher Rus pour leurs reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur et me donne envie de poursuivre.

Comme prévu, après tout de même un peu d'hésitation, retour au 21ème siècle avec notre arrogant PDG préféré. Au départ je ne voulais mettre que Seto et Kisara en avant ainsi que leur histoire. Seulement, pour des raisons pratiques j'ai besoin des autres personnages. De plus il m'apparaît finalement la possibilité de faire une fic de meilleure qualité en ne me limitant pas uniquement à deux protagonistes même si leur histoire est le fil conducteur.

Je reprends de nouveau un peu l'anime avant de repartir dans mon imagination à 100%, enfin 90%, je pique quelques éléments à Dark Side of Dimension même si je ne tiens pas compte de ce film dans mon histoire. Oui, il y a des moments que je trouve excellent mais le tout m'a plutôt déçue.

Voilà je m'arrête là pour le blabla. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Seto regarda par la fenêtre du bateau qui les emmenait vers la pierre du millénium. Yugi s'était, depuis un long moment déjà, enfermer dans sa cabine de façon à préparer son jeu pour affronter « le pharaon ». Ça faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir enfin le vaincre et Yugi lui refusait ce duel pour combattre un ami imaginaire. Kaiba tentait de se persuader que le jeune homme était définitivement fou.

Il y avait cependant des éléments qui, bien malgré lui, le faisaient douter. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans « l'ancienne Égypte », que ce soient les décors, les personnes, les monstres, les sensations physiques, tout étaient bien trop réel pour n'être que le fruit d'une hallucination ou d'une quelconque technologie holographique de pointe.

Kaiba se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait aperçu les trois dieux égyptiens, ils étaient bien réels, autant que son dragon blanc, invoqué par « Seth », qu'il avait vu apparaître un peu plus tard. C'était une splendeur et il avait vu Zork détruire sa magnifique créature. C'est pour le venger qu'il avait foncé tête baissé affronté le seigneur des ténèbres. La tristesse qu'il avait ressentie face à cela était réelle.

Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'exorciser : et si tout cela était vrai ?

Des années qu'il combattait Yugi et ses amis. Des années qu'il se moquait de leur âme des cartes, de leur pharaon ou encore du prétendu destin qui l'unissait soit disant lui, Seto Kaiba, à Yugi. Enfin non, pas à Yugi mais plutôt au pharaon comme il l'appelait.

Seto avait toujours refusé de croire à ses histoires et il allait continuer encore un peu. Il était maître de sa destinée. Il restait là, à se répéter ces pensées-ci tout en ne trouvant pas d'autres explications aux derniers événements.

« Tout va bien Seto ? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui le regardait l'air inquiet. Pas le moins du monde il ne soupçonnait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit tourmenté du jeune homme.

« Tu avais l'air soucieux » poursuivit le plus jeune des Kaiba

L'aîné se releva avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers les eaux calmes autour d'eux.

« Je me contentais de réfléchir Makuba, cette situation m'agace »

Le jeune PDG n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase pour que son frère comprenne ce qu'il sous entendait. Il savait que Seto ne tenait qu'à trois choses dans la vie : En premier la famille, c'est-à-dire eux deux. En second la Kaiba Corp, chèrement acquise puis en troisième et dernier son titre de meilleur duelliste du monde, perdu depuis bien trop d'années face à Yugi.

Makuba, qui était plus enclin que Seto à accepter l'idée qu'un esprit antique vive dans le corps de Yugi, savait que ce duel était le dernier espoir de son frère de regagner ce qu'il avait perdu. Cependant, le jeune vice-président de la Kaiba Corp sentait que ce n'était pas tout, quelque chose d'autre travaillait son grand frère, quelque chose dont il ne voulait visiblement pas parler.

« Je vais prendre l'air » lâcha soudainement Kaiba laissant seul son jeune frère

Si tôt sorti de la cabine, les pas du PDG ne le conduire pas au dehors où il aurait pu respirer l'air frais des nuits d'Égypte. Instinctivement, sans même que ce fut prémédité, il prit la direction de la meilleure cabine du bateau, se retrouvant en moins d'une minute devant la cabine de Yugi.

Vu l'heure tardive, n'importe qui se serait abstenu de déranger le roi des jeux mais Seto Kaiba n'était pas n'importe qui. Avec énergie il frappa à la porte.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Yugi pour venir lui ouvrir. Encore debout, parfaitement apprêté, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'aller se coucher visiblement. Son éternel petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il ne semblait nullement surpris de l'identité de son visiteur.

« Kaiba » dit-il simplement en s'éclipsant du pas de la porte, le laissant ainsi entrer.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, le brun aperçu les cartes étalés sur la table. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'entrevoir les trois dieux égyptiens. Si ces cartes intégraient un jeu, son possesseur serait invincible. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait organisé le tournoi de BatailleVille. Pour leurs mettre la main dessus et être invulnérable. Encore une fois, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et Yugi avait été meilleur. À cette pensée, Seto serra dents.

« Que me vaut cette visite Kaiba ? » questionna enfin le blond de sa voix grave

« Yugi.. »

« Atem » le coupa le pharaon

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de Seto. D'accord il voulait bien accepter que Yugi avait un sosie, il voulait bien accepter que ce dernier se prenait pour un pharaon égyptien mais il y avait des limites. Il devait cependant reconnaître que le doute en lui était de plus en plus présent à chaque seconde.

Il était très agaçant pour Kaiba de savoir qu'il avait été partiellement percé à jour par Shizu. Cette femme sur le pont tout à l'heure avait étalé en public ces doutes en disant qu'il venait pour assister au dernier voyage du pharaon. Qu'une part de lui acceptait son existence. Heureusement Marek était intervenu sur un autre sujet. Il aurait été obligé de protester avec véhémence dans le cas contraire.

En effet d'un point de vue de pur crédibilité il ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout ceci n'était que des fables pour enfants et admettre croire à ses histoires.

Kaiba ne supportait pas Shizu. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait exactement mais elle l'avait insupporté à l'instant même où il l'avait aperçu. Certes il avait pris sur lui pour l'écouter et cela avait été payant puisqu'il s'était vu remettre Obelisk le Tourmenteur, mais sa présence restait atrocement dérangeante.

Sans tenir compte de la coupure qu'Atem lui avait imposée, Seto poursuivi.

« Si jamais cela était vrai, c'est moi que tu devrais affronter demain. Pas ce nabot »

Le pharaon sourit davantage.

« Tu n'es pas venu pour cela Kaiba, ce n'est pas ton titre que tu es venu chercher ce soir » déclara le blond, sûr de lui.

Le PDG de la Kaiba Corp commençait à en avoir assez que les gens lui disent ce qu'il devait faire, chercher ou encore ressentir.

« Mens toi à toi-même si tu le souhaites mais pas à moi Kaiba. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, et je te comprends mieux à présent »

Seto resta un moment surprit. Il allait rétorquer une remarque bien placé sur ce qu'Atem pensait connaitre de lui lorsque ce dernier continua.

« Je suis désolée Seto »

Sauf erreur de sa part, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais, c'était la première fois que son rival employait son prénom. Il se contentait habituellement de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Cela se voulait sans doute plus solennel.

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre face à ces excuses aussi inattendu que soudaine.

« Ce jeu des ombres t'a coûté tellement, tu avais trouvé le bonheur. Tu avais Kisara. C'est elle qui manque à ta vie d'aujourd'hui. La lumière qui t'anime. Les ombres t'avaient gagné avant notre rencontre. Tu l'avais trouvé à l'époque. Puis tout s'est effondré. »

L'ancien roi marqua une courte pause, cherchant les mots les plus justes. Il savait cependant que malgré tout le soin et le tact, Kaiba serait sur la défensive et n'avouerait pas y croire. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Il n'aurait pourtant pas d'autres occasions de lui dire certaines choses alors il devait tenter le coup.

« Je t'ai laissé le poids du trône. Je réalise aujourd'hui que j'ai créé notre rivalité il y a 5000 ans, je l'ai fait croître en partant. Je ne pouvais régner. Toi seul pouvais prendre ma place, mais je t'ai abandonné. Malgré le lien de sang qui nous unissait, je t'ai laissé»

« Cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite Yugi, tu fais comme si tu parlais à la version antique de Seto Kaiba, comme si tu parlais ce type que tu prends pour ton cousin, mais cesse cela tout de suite car je ne suis pas lui » s'insurgea avec force Kaiba

Le jeune brun avait volontairement utilisé le prénom de Yugi et non celui du pharaon pour blesser ce dernier. Bien qu'une part de lui croie en son existence, utiliser le mauvais nom pour la nier une fois de plus lui donnait l'impression de se défendre face au discours de l'ancien souverain.

Kaiba était prêt à accepter beaucoup mais pas que ce Seth et lui était la même personne vivant simplement à des époques différentes. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'ancien roi d'Égypte lui répondit.

« Vous êtes la même personne. La même âme. Je m'excuse auprès de Seth autant qu'auprès de toi pour les conséquences de mes actes. Ton âme réincarnée ne m'a pas pardonné et je m'excuse Seto. Je m'excuse aujourd'hui de te laisser de nouveau.» déclara le blond

Pris par une soudaine impulsion, Kaiba saisit Atem par la gorge comme il l'avait fait plus tôt sur le pont. Il voulait le faire taire. Les propos qui résonnaient en lui le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Car même s'il refusait d'admettre qu'il était la réincarnation d'un prêtre égyptien, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un sentiment de perte face à l'idée du départ potentiellement imminent du pharaon.

Réalisant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, il décida de le lâcher et plaquer ses deux mains sur la table, tournant le dos à Atem. Ce dernier avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas en dire plus, leur conversation allait s'arrêter ici. Il avait pourtant encore tant à lui dire sur son passé, leur passé. Il n'en ferait rien. Cela s'avérerait inutile. Le pharaon profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour se masser la gorge, légèrement douloureuse.

« Même si tu pouvais partir, il faudrait que Yugi puisse te battre. Battre le vrai maître des jeux et cela aucune chance » répondit Kaiba

« Ne sous-estime pas Yugi, il est meilleur que tu ne le crois. Et puis, je crois au destin, c'est lui qui décidera de l'issu de ce duel »

Le brun se retourna. Tous deux se fixèrent un moment avant que le pharaon ne rompe le contact pour se diriger vers son sac. Il allait faire une ultime tentative. Il en sortit la baguette du millénium, autrefois aux mains de Marek, avant de la tendre en direction de Seto.

« Prend là un moment. Elle t'appartenait autrefois, dans une autre vie. Même si tu le nie, nous savons tous deux que tu crois en l'existence de ce passé, mais les pouvoirs de la baguette t'aideront peut-être à vraiment te souvenir et à l'accepter » proposa le blond

Kaiba fixa l'objet quelques secondes, sachant ce qu'attendait le roi. S'il s'en saisissait c'était l'aveu de croire en tout ceci et il n'était pas prêt à cela. Il choisit donc de s'en détourner et prit la direction de la porte. Main sur la poignée, il se stoppa un instant.

« Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de vie antérieure. Tu gagneras demain. Si toutefois, comme tu le spécule, ce n'était pas le cas...Oui je suppose que je perdrais bien plus que mon seul rival »

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent un regard que de quelques instants. Ils s'étaient compris. Il ne fallait pas en demander plus à Kaiba. C'était sans doute la déclaration d'amitié la plus explicite qu'il était capable de faire.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme sortit, rejoignant Makuba et laissant Atem à la préparation de son duel ultime.

* * *

Le magicien de Yugi venait de frapper. Les points de vie d'Atem tombaient à zéro. Kaiba était forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort. Yugi était le vrai maître du jeu, le pharaon existait, la magie aussi, il en avait été témoin lorsqu'il avait vu les deux âmes se séparer.

Seto réalisa soudain qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis si longtemps. Tant d'années à nier en bloc tout ce que Yugi et ses amis lui avaient raconté. L'âme des cartes, le royaume des ombres, les pouvoirs mystiques des objets du millénium, la réelle puissance des dieux égyptiens, son lien avec l'Égypte antique, son passé. Si tout cela était vrai…

Le jeune objet aurait préféré se crever les yeux plutôt que de l'admettre mais il était en train de perdre pied. Il aurait voulu en parler, pouvoir échanger, comprendre, maintenant qu'il était prêt à accepter tout cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Seulement cette chance était sur le point de disparaître à jamais dans ce temple par cette porte menant dans l'au-delà.

« Tu vas beaucoup de manquer » déclara Yugi au perdant du duel ultime

Les mots de Yugi auraient pu être ceux de Kaiba, ceux qu'il ressentait en cet instant, ceux qu'il aurait peut-être aimé pouvoir dire. Mais ça lui était impossible. Seto était un homme bien trop fier. Quand bien même il aurait pu passer au-dessus de cela, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence de tous les nuisibles autour de lui. Les amis de Yugi ou encore Shizu. Il ne pourrait jamais montrer une once de faiblesse en leurs présences.

« Non car nous ne serons jamais vraiment séparé Yugi » répondit le pharaon à son ancien hote

Pendant une brève seconde, Kaiba crut percevoir le regard d'Atem sur lui. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, les yeux du jeune homme ne pouvaient cacher ce sentiment qu'il ressentait. Ça faisait mal, le pharaon partait et ça faisait mal, bien plus qu'il l'aurait cru, plus que lorsqu'on perd son seul rival, bien plus que pour un simple ami. Seto crut lire quelque chose dans les yeux du souverain : De la détermination, comme s'il venait de prendre une grande décision. Le regard du roi se posa de nouveau sur Yugi.

« Désormais, nous serons à jamais lié l'un à l'autre » finit Atem.

Un halo de lumière irradia de l'œil d'oudjat ainsi que des deux êtres blond devant lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'ancien souverain ne se détache de son ancien hôte et aille ouvrir la porte de l'au-delà à l'aide de son nom sur les conseils de Shizu.

Alors qu'il allait la franchir, les amis de Yugi étalèrent leurs tristesses. Le jeune PDG eut envie de vomir en les entendant. Leurs propos étaient si insignifiant, égoïste, personnel. Si lui-même ne tentait rien pour le retenir, il ne voyait pas ce que les trois autres se permettaient.

Quand les adieux furent finit, le pharaon franchit la porte avec détermination. Si tôt cette dernière refermé, la crypte commença à s'effondrer les obligeant tous à se replier d'urgence à la surface sous peine de finir enseveli. Du coin de l'œil, Seto vit les objets du millénium sombrés dans les profondeurs du temple. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir saisi cette baguette quand il en avait l'occasion.

Une fois à la surface, Yugi, sur demande de Joey, fit un petit discours, une phrase simple en réalité : « Parfois la fin d'une aventure n'est que le prélude d'une autre »

C'est sur ces mots que le jeune homme se retourna pour fixer Kaiba un instant comme si cette déclaration lui était adressée. Le regard de Yugi avait changé. Étrangement il rappela à Seto celui qu'Atem avait eu lors de leur conversation de la veille. Ne désirant pas se souvenir plus que nécessaire du pharaon désormais disparu, le PDG intima à tout le monde l'ordre de retourner au bateau. Joey fut le premier à protester, vu le ton autoritaire que le brun avait pris mais tous suivirent.

Kaiba aurait bien téléphoné à Roland pour lui demander de lui envoyer un hélico afin de pouvoir rentrer au plus vite mais il tenait beaucoup à récupérer en personne son Jet KaibaCraft 1 du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus posé près du musée des Ishtar.

« Tu ne souhaites donc pas savoir pourquoi les liens qui t'unissent à ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sont si fort ? » résonna dans son cerveau avec la voix de Bakura.

Il secoua un instant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir du jour où cet être démoniaque l'avait contraint à un duel avant de lui offrir l'œil du millénium. Kaiba n'avait jamais aimé cet objet, il l'associait à beaucoup de souffrance. Cet artefact lui avait déjà pris quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Makuba. Son jeune frère avait été la victime de l'œil lorsque ce dernier était en possession de Pegasus. Le jeune brun avait donc été assez heureux de pouvoir s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant à Atem dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

« Kaiba.. » commença Yugi qui s'était placé à côté de lui

« Plus tard Yugi, je récupérais mon titre de champion du monde contre toi très bientôt » dit le jeune brun en souriant narquoisement

Un peu plus loin il entendit Téa et Tristan commenter sa réponse en déclarant qu'il ne changerait jamais. Joey quant à lui pestait dans son coin en répétant que Seto Kaiba serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne dans le monde des duels, moqué pour ne jamais avoir pu récupérer son titre malgré le fait que c'était devenu son obsession.

Peu importait à Kaiba ce que ce duelliste de seconde zone croyait. Peut-être qu'Atem et Yugi étaient les meilleurs mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était quand même un champion invincible pour qui que ce soit d'autres. De plus, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour détourner l'attention, évitant ainsi de parler à Yugi, car ce n'est pas son titre qui le préoccupait.

Un regard en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores lui confirma que Yugi n'était pas dupe de sa stratégie.

Sans plus attendre, le PDG de la Kaiba Corp, aux côtés de Makuba, accéléra le pas et s'éloigna du groupe pour retourner sur le bateau.

Il ne sortit pas du tout de sa cabine, contrairement à son frère. Il profita de sa solitude pour réfléchir à tous les derniers événements.

Une fois arrivé au port, il partit sans donner à qui que ce soit d'explication, rejoignit le KaibaCraft1 et se dirigea avec Makuba vers les bureaux de sa société.

* * *

« C'était une aventure palpitante mais ça fait quand même du bien d'être de retour chez soi, pas vrai Seto ? »

Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Il marchait le long de son bureau, observant l'environnement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'était le même bureau où il venait travailler tous les jours. La même société qu'il avait arrachée à son beau-père. Le même empire sur lequel il régnait. La même fortune qu'il possédait.

Le brun ressentait pourtant un vide au fond de lui sans pour autant avoir la certitude de ce qui en était la cause.

« Seto ? » interrogea de nouveau le plus jeune

« Tout va bien Makuba, c'est juste.. »

La phrase du grand frère resta en suspension quelques instants avant qu'il ne poursuive.

« Rien n'a changé » chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que son interlocuteur

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son petit frère, le jeune homme se ressaisit.

« Je veux te charger d'une mission. Je veux que tu recrutes une équipe de fouille archéologique »

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Le plus âgé des deux sourit avant de poursuivre.

« Je veux que l'on retrouve le puzzle du millénium de Yugi enfoui dans ce temple effondré. Cet ultime duel m'a été refusé mais je ne l'accepterai pas. Ce puzzle est le lien du pharaon avec notre monde. Atem reviendra. Il doit revenir » déclara le jeune homme avec détermination

Makuba aurait pu protester, il aurait pu traiter son frère de fou. Il aurait simplement pu refuser de mettre sur pied cette équipe et ses fouilles archéologiques. Mais le jeune Kaiba savait que dans la vie il fallait choisir ses batailles.

En étant le fils adoptif de Gozaburo Kaiba, magnat des armes, milliardaire et PDG d'une multinational, il avait souvent entendu des expressions tel que celle qui lui vint de suite à l'esprit : « On n'engage que les batailles que l'on peut gagner »

Le jeune homme savait que celle-ci était perdu d'avance, son frère ne renoncerait pas à son idée. Il savait que Seto voulait réaliser ce projet de fouille à cause de la 3ème chose qui lui tenait à cœur dans la vie, son titre en duel de monstre. Si Makuba refusait de l'épauler, le jeune PDG trouverait simplement quelqu'un d'autres pour s'en occuper. C'est pourquoi, sans demander plus d'explications, le jeune frère sortit du bureau de son aîné, décidé à répondre à la demande de son grand frère.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, Kaiba se plaça devant l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau. Un ultime duel contre Atem n'était pas la véritable raison de son désir d'entreprendre ces fouilles. Seto avait des questions et le pharaon était parti avec les réponses. Il regrettait son obstination à ne pas vouloir écouter son rival. Même s'il aurait feint de ne pas y croire, il aurait dû l'écouter.

« Rien n'a changé, pourtant tout est différent » déclara Kaiba pour lui-même.

Aucune phrase n'aurait pu mieux résumer son état d'esprit.

Tout était exactement pareil qu'avant son départ pour l'Égypte mais maintenant qu'il avait vu de ses yeux cette magie, qu'il avait été obligé de reconnaître que tout cela était vrai, ses plus intimes convictions l'avaient abandonné, tout en lui avait changé. Il devait désormais savoir exactement d'où venait ce vide qu'il ressentait et à sa connaissance Atem était le seul qui pouvait lui répondre.

Marek et Shizu aurait pu répondre à quelques questions théoriques mais il sentait bien au fond de lui que ce manque était très personnel, intime. Seto ne désirait pas le partager avec n'importe qui. De plus, il se refusait à faire l'aveu de sa faiblesse. Il sentait que ce manque venait de l'Egypte antique, comme s'il avait laissé une part de lui là-bas. Qui mieux que le souverain de l'époque, le roi qui avait connu le Kaiba antique pour répondre à ses questions ?

Arriverait-il à ramener Atem pour lui répondre ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais Seto Kaiba ne serait pas l'homme d'affaire qu'il était s'il n'avait pas un plan B.

Au fond de ce temple antique résidait 7 objets du millénium. Si le pharaon avait raison, ce qui semblait être une habitude, l'un d'eux lui avait appartenu dans une autre vie. Cet objet lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu en Égypte, de retrouver des pans de ce passé perdu, combler ce vide soudain que son cœur connaissait. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'avancer, car quoi qu'on en dise, Kaiba restait et resterait un homme tourné vers l'avenir.

Orphelin, Seto avait perdu plus jeune toute sa famille à l'exception de Makuba et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était si protecteur envers lui. Il n'avait depuis cette perte plus jamais voulu regarder en arrière. Seulement, si Atem avait raison, les deux hommes étaient aussi liés par des liens familiaux. Le brun supposa que le manque qu'il ressentait venait de là, de cette perte subite malgré lui sans avoir réellement eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Le jeune PDG s'assit à son bureau et sortit son jeu de duel de monstre. Il avait répété à Makuba que la puissance résidait dans les cartes, que les siennes étaient les meilleures. Il pensa à ce que le pharaon lui avait répondu : « Elles ne sont pas qu'un enjeu de pouvoir Kaiba. Tu dois croire en l'âme des cartes, mettre tout ton cœur dans ton jeu ».

Son cœur y était déjà, il l'avait toujours été. Seto caressa du bout des doigts ses trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Il aimait ses cartes, elles n'étaient pas seulement puissantes, elles étaient belles et comme liés à lui. C'est comme si cela était écrit. Nul autre que lui ne devait les posséder. Elles étaient siennes, pour toujours.

Le jeune homme, dans le confort de sa solitude s'autorisa à serrer sentimentalement son jeu contre lui. La proximité de ses cartes l'aidait à se sentir légèrement mieux mais ne comblait pas pour autant ce manque indescriptible qui ne cessait de le hanter.

* * *

À l'autre bout du pays, au moment où Seto serrait contre son cœur ses dragons, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus s'éveilla.

Quelque chose venait de se passer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 3.

Je ne sais pas si vous voyez les petits parallèles entre le chapitre 2 et celui-là. Les conséquences des émotions de Seth sur Seto…pour moi c'est évident mais je sais pas.

Un chapitre assez centré sur Seto mais je trouvais important le fait que Seto y croit, chose qui est le cas dans DSoD.

En tout cas merci de suivre cette fic. Sans vouloir supplier pour les reviews… s'il vous plait ? Avis positifs ou critiques constructives, je suis ouverte.

En espérant que ça vous plaise et vous retrouvez bientôt pour un chapitre 4.

Zarryn


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, merci ChristopherRus pour la review. Voici le chapitre 4.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pour faire avancer l'histoire je dois être moins descriptive dans les sentiments mais plus dans l'action et le dialogue que les deux premiers chapitres. Si jamais vous trouviez le style plus ennuyeux ou de moindre qualité, n'hésitez pas à le dire et je rectifierais.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le départ d'Atem. Yugi et ses trois compères profitaient une fois de plus d'une belle après-midi ensemble à cause de cours annulés.

« J'ai faim, je veux manger » déclara le blondinet

« Tu es vraiment un ventre sur patte Joey, tu ne penses qu'à la nourriture » s'indigna Téa

« Pour sa défense, il faut reconnaître que le repas de ce midi n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur » fit remarquer Tristan

« Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec lui, vous partagez cette même passion pour tout ce qui est comestible »

De son coté, Yugi observait cet échange en souriant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet faisait débat et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière non plus. Cela finissait toujours de la même manière, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que Téa dise, Joey et Tristan arrivaient toujours à leurs fins, c'est-à-dire avoir à manger. Malgré tout l'amusement que pouvait amener le débat culinaire en train de se dérouler, le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores décida qu'aujourd'hui il allait leur faire gagner du temps.

« Un petit tour à Burger World ça vous tente ? » proposa Yugi

« Oui » répondirent à l'unisson les deux éternels affamés

Le maître des jeux eut un sourire face à ce cri du cœur, il fit également un petit sourire d'excuse en direction de Téa, avant de prendre la direction du restaurant.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici pourtant l'endroit n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Il n'y avait que les serveuses qui étaient nouvelles. Téa n'en reconnaissait aucune malgré le fait qu'elle ait travaillé ici.

« Dis Téa, c'est moi ou les tenues des serveuses sont beaucoup plus courtes qu'à l'époque ? » questionna Joey

La question fit rire Tristan. Non les tenues n'étaient pas plus courtes, les hormones de Joey étaient juste en super ébullition.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un Joey » se moqua Tristan « Toute cette frustration, ça commence à se voir maintenant »

Et c'était parti, ces deux-là étaient des amis pour la vie mais passaient également leurs temps à se chamailler. Ça aurait pu faire sourire Yugi si le sujet abordé n'était pas un sujet sensible depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il était en présence de Téa.

« Et celle-ci tu ne la trouves pas mignonne ? » demanda Tristan à Joey en lui désignant une charmante petite serveuse brune près des cuisines.

Le blond bougonna qu'elle était en effet jolie mais sans montrer plus d'intérêt que cela.

« Une blonde peut-être ? Plus rare mais pas impossible » dit fièrement Tristan comme s'il était soudain devenu entremetteur

Yugi se leva pour aller aux toilettes, gêné par leurs conversations. Téa l'interpella soudain.

« Yugi, et si une des serveuses arrivent ? »

« Commande pour moi Téa. Je te fais confiance, tu me connais assez pour ça » lui répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant

Une fois qu'il fut seul aux toilettes, il se mouilla le visage et regarda son reflet.

En peu de temps, le jeune homme avait bien changé. Il ressemblait bien plus à Atem physiquement maintenant que lorsque le pharaon les avait quittés. Il était plus grand, plus mur, plus sérieux. Cela ajoutait parfois à la confusion lorsqu'il se regardait dans une glace. Une confusion datant du jour du duel ultime contre son autre-lui.

Yugi s'en souvenait bien.

 _« Tu vas vraiment me manquer »_

 _« Non car nous ne serons jamais vraiment séparés Yugi » lui avait répondu le pharaon_

 _Yugi se rendit compte que le regard d'Atem dévia pendant une furtive seconde sur Kaiba. Le jeune homme connaissait trop bien le pharaon et depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaître la flamme dans son regard, celui-là même qu'il avait au début d'un duel. Puis les yeux du roi se posèrent de nouveau sur lui._

 _« Désormais, nous serons à jamais liés l'un à l'autre » finit Atem._

 _Un halo de lumière irradia de l'œil d'oudjat ainsi que d'eux-mêmes._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce blanche irradiant de lumière._

 _« Ou sommes-nous pharaon ? » questionna le plus petit_

 _« Tu ne t'en doute pas ? »_

 _Devant l'absence de réponse, le souverain poursuivit_

 _« Nous sommes dans mon esprit. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et accompli mon destin en empêchant le retour du jeu des ombres, ce n'est plus un labyrinthe mais un monde de paix. Et cela je te le dois, merci Yugi »_

 _Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour._

 _« Je ne t'ai cependant pas amené ici uniquement pour te remercier. Même si le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil pour nous ici qu'au dehors, nous ne disposons que de peu de temps. Tu as énormément fait pour moi mais je me retrouve à t'en demander encore plus. »_

 _« Je t'écoute » lui répondit simplement Yugi_

 _« Ton talent et la destinée t'ont désignés comme vainqueur de ce duel. Les dieux ont décidés que mon destin était accompli et que je devais m'en retourner dans l'au-delà. Seulement je n'ai pas tout achevé »_

 _« Cela n'aurait-il pas un lien avec Kaiba ? » questionna le plus jeune en se rappelant le regard du roi qu'il venait d'intercepter_

 _Le jeune pharaon sourit_

 _« Assurément Yugi. Il va avoir besoin de son passé et je ne serais plus là pour l'aider. Acceptes-tu de le faire pour moi ? »_

 _« Comment ? » questionna le jeune homme « Je ne possède pas ce passé commun que vous partagez »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que nous ne serons jamais vraiment séparés, à jamais liés l'un à l'autre. Je le pensais. Lorsque je suis sorti du puzzle du millenium pour la première fois, j'ai intégré tes souvenirs, tes émotions comme si elles étaient miennes au point de confondre mon identité avec la tienne. Maintenant que j'ai mes souvenirs, je te propose de faire la même chose avec moi »_

 _La stupéfaction dut se lire sur le visage de Yugi. Atem réalisa qu'il lui en demandait trop. Il voulait pouvoir rester avec Yugi d'une certaine manière tout en aidant Kaiba mais il fallait qu'il laisse Yugi vivre sa vie sans lui maintenant. L'égyptien s'apprêta à retirer sa proposition lorsque son jeune hôte le devança._

 _« Fais-le. De cette façon une part de toi restera avec moi pour toujours. Tu es mon autre moi Atem, quoi qu'il arrive. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'aiderais Kaiba, même s'il s'en défendra » dit Yugi en souriant_

 _« Tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir, tu es comme mon frère Yugi, pour toujours »_

 _Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une lumière irradia fort en et autour d'eux à mesure que les souvenirs et émotions se mêlaient. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la réalité autour d'eux ne s'anime de nouveau. L'ancien souverain lui sourit tendrement avant de se détacher et d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'au-delà à l'aide de son nom sur les conseils de Shizu._

Oui, Yugi se souvenait bien de ce jour et depuis cet instant il se souvenait également de tous les jours de la vie d'Atem comme si c'était la sienne. Même s'il ne les ressentait pas toutes, il se souvenait aussi de ses émotions. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était mal à l'aise lorsque Joey et Tristan parlaient sentiments et couple devant Téa.

Pour Yugi, il était clair que la jeune femme n'était qu'une amie mais les souvenirs d'Atem étaient plus confus. Il savait que son amie avait des sentiments pour le pharaon, et visiblement ce dernier éprouvait également quelque chose à son égard. Cette émotion était assez floue, comme si au moment de son départ Atem ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il en était.

Bref, il secoua la tête, se décidant de revenir à table, peut être que Joey et Tristan avaient changé de sujet.

« Oh Yugi, tu as loupé la commande » lui dit Joey si tôt qu'il fut assis

« Tu veux dire la serveuse qui a pris la commande Joey ? Je maintiens qu'elle doit être dans la même école avec nous, j'ai déjà vu son visage » le taquina Tristan

« Tu dis ça de toutes les serveuses Tristan » désespéra Téa

Ah, et bien non, ils n'en avaient pas fini se résigna Yugi

Sans plus écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient, les yeux du maître des jeux s'orientèrent vers la vitre pour se fixer sur la plus haute tour de Domino que l'on pouvait voir de presque n'importe où dans la ville : La KaibaCorp

Bien entendu, depuis le duel ultime, il n'avait pas revu Kaiba. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé. Mais visiblement monsieur de PDG était bien trop occupé. Rendez-vous, voyage d'affaire et essai de nouvelle technologie étaient les excuses préférées de ses secrétaires, au point de se demander si Kaiba n'avait pas donné la consigne de le blacklister.

Le maître des jeux savait que depuis l'ultime duel quelque chose chez l'autre homme avait changé, même si en Égypte, lors du retour vers le bateau, il avait très bien donné le change.

« Il a mauvais caractère depuis plus de 5000 ans, je n'allais pas le changer maintenant » se surprit à penser Yugi.

Voilà le genre de pensée qui n'était pas vraiment les siennes mais qui lui venait en tête régulièrement à présent. C'était étrange.

« Ah la voilà la mignonne, vu qu'elle est sans uniforme, elle doit avoir fini son service, profites en pour tenter ta chance Joey »

Instinctivement les yeux de Yugi se posèrent sur la jeune fille en question et son cœur loupa un battement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux lui tombèrent dans le dos lorsqu'elle les détacha. Leur blancheur ne dénota pas de sa peau claire comme l'ivoire mais mettait cependant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le petit groupe d'amis ne la reconnaîtrait probablement pas, il ne l'avait que très peu vu, un maigre instant alors qu'elle était au sol, avec les vêtements en lambeau, le visage couvert d'égratignures et de poussière, pourtant grâce au cadeau d'Atem, lui la reconnaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute : il s'agissait de Kisara.

* * *

Le vide que Kaiba ressentait en lui ne s'était pas rempli, au contraire. Il était indéniable que cela jouait sur son caractère et son état d'esprit.

Même Makuba reconnaissait à demi-mot que son frère avait changé. Selon les moments, il était plus dur, plus froid, plus autoritaire. Déjà qu'il imposait une forme d'autorité avant cela mais depuis l'absence de résultat dans les fouilles archéologiques… Ce sujet était très sensible.

Le plus jeune des Kaiba apportait à son aîné le dernier compte rendu en provenance d'Égypte.

Il entra dans le bureau de Seto sans frapper. Bien qu'encore énormément respectueux envers son frère, le jeune Makuba avait gagné en assurance et s'autorisait bien plus de liberté qu'autrefois dans les bureaux de la KaibaCorp. Il surprit donc son frère à contempler son jeu de duel de monstre le regard vaguement mélancolique.

Le PDG, face à cette intrusion, releva immédiatement les yeux vers son visiteur tout en esquissant un mouvement pour ranger son jeu. Son regard se durcit aussitôt, même s'il s'agissait de son frère. Il n'aimait pas être surprit. Il contemplait souvent ses cartes et particulièrement ses dragons ces temps-ci. Même si la nouvelle technologie de la KaibaCorp permettait de jouer avec des cartes virtuelles, il restait très attaché à ses monstres sans pour autant vouloir le montrer. Il avait une image à maintenir, sa société vendait des programmes holographiques, pas des cartes de papiers.

« Makuba, tu pourrais frapper au moins avant d'entrer » commença le jeune homme sur le point de s'emporter

« Nous avions rendez-vous Seto. Bilan des dernières fouilles » lui répondit le plus jeune sans se démonter tout en lui tendant un dossier

Kaiba était tout autant agacé que fier du comportement de Makuba. L'aîné n'était pas habitué à ce que qui que ce soit lui tienne tête. C'était lui le chef, le stratège et depuis bien longtemps. Cependant il fallait aussi penser à l'avenir de la société et sur ce point le PDG était rassuré. Son jeune frère, bien qu'encore effacé dans leur intimité familiale, prenant confiance en lui professionnellement et assumait à merveille son rôle de vice-président voir président si un malheur venait à lui arriver.

L'aîné saisit le dossier et le consulta à une vitesse extrême. Makuba savait que ce n'était pas les résultats qu'il espérait. D'après les logiciels très performants et extrêmement coûteux de la KaibaCorp, environ 94 % du puzzle du millénium avait été retrouvé. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques pièces encore enfouis.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas accélérer les recherches ? Il est inadmissible que cela prenne tant de temps vu les sommes investis » s'indigna Kaiba

Oui, comme prévu les résultats actuels ne satisfaisaient pas son grand frère. Il le savait avant même d'entrer dans son bureau. Ces fouilles égyptiennes étaient devenues une nouvelle obsession. Seto n'aurait été complètement satisfait que s'il était entré dans le bureau avec le puzzle du millénium complet sous le bras, et encore…

Plus le temps passait et plus le PDG de la KaibaCorp doutait que la solution se trouve réellement dans le puzzle. Il se devait pourtant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il allait encore une fois expliqué qu'il devait redoubler d'effort pour sa mission à son jeune frère quand ce dernier le devança pour se défendre :

« Je sais que tu attends de meilleurs résultats et je m'y attelle. Cependant toi de ton coté tu avais promis de laisser de côté duel de monstre pour te concentrer sur l'ouverture d'un deuxième KaibaLand. Le succès n'est pas non plus au rendez-vous »

Le PDG reconnaissait la pique sur duel de monstre, une pique lancé à cause de ce qu'il avait vu en rentrant dans le bureau. Il foudroya du regard son cadet dont l'assurance se mit à fondre instantanément.

À la réflexion, Kaiba préférait son petit frère timide d'avant. L'homme d'affaire qu'il devenait commençait bien trop à lui ressembler à lui pour qu'ils s'entendent. Seto était comme un mâle dominant, il ne partageait ni le pouvoir ni son territoire. Malgré ça, Makuba restait cependant son frère. Le seul être pour qui il était prêt à tout.

De plus, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, son frère avait raison. Il négligeait ce projet de deuxième parc à thème malgré le bénéfice qu'il pourrait produire.

Kaiba se leva et sans rien dire commença à mettre ses documents dans sa valise. L'enfant qu'il y avait encore en Makuba regretta soudain la façon dont il avait parlé à son grand frère. Il lui devait tout. La protection, l'aisance, la société qu'il dirigeait à deux maintenant.

Il allait prononcer quelques mots d'excuse par peur d'avoir blesser Seto ou encore que ce dernier lui en veuille mais l'aîné le devança :

« Puisque tu n'as visiblement aucune difficulté à pénétrer dans mon bureau sans invitation et qu'en plus tu n'es pas satisfait de mon travail alors que le tien est médiocre aujourd'hui je m'en vais travailler chez nous. Je serais plus productif sans être perpétuellement dérangé » déclara froidement le jeune homme

Sans en dire plus, Seto sortit du bureau, y laissant Makuba seul. Très rapidement après être descendu, un chauffeur vint le prendre pour l'amener à sa demeure.

* * *

Kisara marchait depuis quelques minutes dans la rue pour retourner chez elle. Elle restait toujours vigilante lorsqu'elle retournait à son domicile. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle fréquentait les beaux quartiers mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre mieux.

Certains auraient dit que l'histoire de Kisara était triste. Il y avait de quoi mais la jeune femme tentait de ne pas y penser. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avait perdu ses parents bien plus jeune et été placé dans un orphelinat. Elle avait eu le droit aux moqueries des autres enfants, notamment sur son physique, se faisant traiter de lapine albinos. Des années assez difficiles qui l'avaient aidés à se forger un certain caractère. Non pas qu'elle soit devenue méchante non, simplement plus forte, plus endurci malgré une certaine douceur et des instants de faiblesse évidente.

La vie aurait pu reprendre pour la jeune fille à ce moment-là. Elle aurait pu, jusqu'à cet accident il y a quelques années. La jeune femme avait fait un malaise sur son vélo ayant entraîné un accident de la route. Après cela elle avait passé plusieurs années à l'hôpital, dans un état d'extrême faiblesse, à la limite de l'inconscience. Les médecins n'avaient jamais réussi à expliquer cet état alors qu'elle était physiquement en parfaite santé.

Puis il y a quelques mois, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Un regain de force soudain l'avait saisi sans qu'elle-même sache pourquoi. Kisara, après sa sortie de l'hôpital, avait tenté de reprendre une vie normale. Pour se faire, elle avait décidé de tout recommencer ailleurs, elle était arrivé à Domino par pur hasard et avait senti qu'elle pourrait peut-être être chez elle ici.

Aujourd'hui elle se demandait si sa longue convalescence était à l'origine des sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait perdu plusieurs années de vie. Cependant, même plus jeune, la femme aux cheveux blancs avait toujours ressenti un manque pour se sentir vraiment elle. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Avec le temps elle avait simplement appris à vivre ainsi.

Kisara crut sentir quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se fiait cependant à son instinct, même si elle ne voyait personne, elle était sûre d'elle. La jeune fille décida donc de se mettre à courir le long du trottoir avant de décider de couper par le parc pour semer un éventuel poursuivant.

Au bout d'un moment à courir, la jeune femme s'arrêta, regardant fixement en arrière. Quand il fut évident pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas été suivit, Kisara se détendit.

Prête à enfin rentrer chez lui, elle se retourna pour s'écraser contre le torse d'un jeune homme et sentir avec terreur deux mains la prendre par les épaules

* * *

Le PDG de la KaibaCorp ressassait dans sa voiture la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Makuba. Il savait très bien que son petit frère ne cherchait pas à être blessant alors que lui l'avait été envers son cadet. Cela avait juste été un réflexe de défense, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque comme il l'avait souvent entendu de la part de Gozaburo. Certes il lui devait un certain nombre de bonne leçon mais cela rendit un instant Seto malade de l'avoir appliqué envers sa seule famille. Sa famille… Ses pensées retournèrent un instant vers Atem et l'Égypte avant qu'il ne s'en empêche.

Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à son petit frère, ce dernier avait raison sur une chose. KaibaLand n'avançait pas alors que ce projet lui tenait à cœur. Il allait donc se concentrer sur ce projet tout en tachant d'oublier Atem, l'Égypte et toutes ces histoires.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que le PDG regarda par la fenêtre la ville qui passait. Le spectacle était d'un ennui. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose au loin attire son regard. Une jeune fille courait. Cela n'aurait pas dû attirer son attention mais ses cheveux étaient blancs.

Automatiquement les pensées de Seto furent ramener vers ses souvenirs de son séjour en Égypte car cela lui fit penser à la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré là-bas.

Quand la voiture passa à côté d'elle, malgré la vive allure, il la scruta, cherchant son visage, pour se prouver à lui-même que cette couleur de cheveux, rare, n'était qu'une coïncidence. Le cœur de Kaiba rata un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il aurait pu mettre sa main feu que c'était bien elle. Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible.

« Arrêtez la voiture » hurla-t-il à l'intention de son chauffeur en se retournant vers lui

Bien que réactif à l'ordre de Kaiba, la voiture, vu sa folle vitesse, mit plusieurs dizaines de mètres à s'arrêter. Seto sortit de celle-ci d'un coup, se moquant des injures que proféraient les autres automobilistes contraint à un arrêt d'urgence.

Il se plaça sur le trottoir sans voir arriver la jeune fille en question. Il retourna vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait sans l'apercevoir. En cherchant il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une entrée qui menait dans le parc de Domino, il la franchit et observa un moment autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Seto se dit pendant un instant que la folie était en train de prendre le dessus. Il pensait quelques secondes auparavant à l'Égypte et voilà qu'il avait une nouvelle hallucination. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de tourner une page pour se recentrer dans le présent, quelque chose du genre se passait. Il devait admettre cependant que son esprit n'avait encore jamais créé d'hallucination aussi réaliste, sauf…sauf à l'époque où Atem était là.

Le souverain n'étant plus de ce monde, il devait donc y avoir une explication. Kaiba refusait l'idée que son cerveau si brillant sombrait dans la folie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'immeuble au coin de la rue puis à sa montre avant de sourire. Il avait les moyens de vérifier ce qu'il avait vu.

Sans plus attendre, il retourna vers la voiture et indiqua au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui.

Le chemin fut long, bien trop long pour le jeune homme. Si tôt arrivé devant chez lui qu'il sauta de la voiture à peine arrêté et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu aller dans son bureau à l'étage. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour aller travailler sur le projet du nouveau KaibaLand mais ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Il désirait plus d'intimité et également de sécurité. Il prit la direction du sous-sol de la maison.

Seto se retrouva dans la bibliothèque souterraine et alla tirer ce même livre lui donnant accès à une porte blindé ne pouvant s'ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'une identification rétinienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était seul dans sa salle de contrôle qu'il n'utilisait plus que pour des recherches très personnelles. Même Makuba n'avait pas accès à cette pièce.

Il alluma son ordinateur et sourit légèrement au son de la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle lorsqu'elle lui demanda comme à son habitude de décliner son identité. Une fois la reconnaissance vocale effectuée, Kaiba ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaire

« Je veux que tu pirates le réseau de caméra de surveillance de la ville, entre 14h45 et 15h, les rues autour du parc » lui intima il

« Même pas un bonjour après tout ce temps ? » questionna l'IA de sa voix métallique

Le brun s'impatientait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à respecter les règles de bienséance qu'il avait lui-même programmé.

« C'est pressant, je n'ai pas le temps de l'expliquer mais il me faut ces enregistrements et maintenant » déclara Kaiba

« C'est de l'illégalité pur. Cela nécessitera une introduction dans la base de données gouvernementale »

« Tu m'as aidé à pirater un satellite d'Illusion Industrielle bien mieux défendu que quelques vidéos de surveillance. Crois-tu que cela me fasses peur ? » répliqua l'homme

« A ton aise, je pirate et télécharge les données »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'IA, bien que ce soit quelques minutes de trop pour le jeune PDG impatient. Il l'avait vu, il était sûr de lui, il l'avait vu. Il ignorait pourquoi cela le perturbait tant d'un coup. Seto l'avait vu dans des flashs, en Égypte et bien que parfois troublé, elle n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui.

« Vidéos de surveillance sur la période demandée intégralement téléchargés » signala l'ordinateur

Kaiba commença donc à visionner celle qui l'intéressait. Il la vit. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs courait le long de cette rue et prit soudainement par le parc. Il n'y avait aucun doute après un zoom sur son visage, c'était elle. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blancs avec ses yeux bleus. Il la trouva un instant belle et ressentit une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu en présence de Seth.

Comme pour chasser cette pensée, il choisit d'observer la vidéo donnant sur l'autre côté du parc, là où la jeune fille était probablement sorti puisqu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu lui-même.

En rentrant chez lui aujourd'hui il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il vit la jeune femme se cogner contre un homme et lui l'empoigner. Il mit la vidéo en pause. Il le reconnaissait. Une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahit. Furieux, il décida de sortir de chez lui, il savait comment la trouver.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre 4.

Remarques et axes d'améliorations sont les bienvenues. J'essaie de ne pas être trop OOC avec Kaiba, c'est dur si vous saviez. Et la romance va pas m'aider.

Oui je tenais à revenir sur cette scène en flash back de halo lumineux autour d'Atem et Yugi dans le chapitre 3, je trouvais l'idée intéressante et pratique pour ma fic. L'idée du mélange d'esprit selon moi donnait du sens au propos d'Atem.

J'ai aussi voulu recréer une scène avec l'IA de Kaiba qu'on voit dans la saison 1 de l'anime, elle me fait penser au Jarvis d'Iron Man, je l'adore.

En espérant que ça vous a plu et que vous vous questionnez un peu ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 et merci d'avoir lu.

Zarryn


	5. Chapter 5

Hello boys and girls. Chapitre 5 donc. En espérant qu'il plaise. Je m'excuse pour avoir traîné avec celui là, beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci.

J'ai eu du mal pour celui-là, peur d'être OOC, je m'écarte maintenant beaucoup de l'anime et trouve parfois mes idées et certains passages ridicules sans arriver à faire mieux. Oui je suis un de ces auteurs qui ont une tendance à l'auto dépréciation.

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fic et particulièrement mes deux fidèles reviewers Christopher Rus et KuroRainy-Chan.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Instantanément la panique s'empara de Kisara sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Deux mains venaient de l'empoigner au niveau de ses épaules alors qu'elle s'était senti suivi et en danger.

La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de crier pour appeler à l'aide mais elle se souvint qu'étrangement le parc semblait désert aujourd'hui. Elle décida donc de passer à l'attaque avec les moyens qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle saisit son sac avec ses deux mains et tenta d'asséner des coups à son agresseur avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus fut soulagée de sentir immédiatement les deux mains la lâcher. Elle n'avait même pas regardé à qui elles appartenaient, elle voulait juste le frapper pour se défendre.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna le jeune homme entre deux coup de sac

Bien qu'il ne fasse aucun geste pour l'attaquer, simplement pour se protéger lui-même, la jeune serveuse ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il l'avait suivi, il lui voulait certainement du mal.

« Kisara, je t'en prie, arrête »

L'utilisation de son prénom stoppa net les coups que recevait le jeune homme.

« On se connait ? Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Questionna-t' elle

Les questions tels que « qui es-tu ? » ou « Pourquoi me suivais tu ? » étaient certes toujours présente dans l'esprit de la jeune fille mais semblaient néanmoins moins prioritaire que celles qu'elle avait posées. L'homme n'y répondit cependant pas vraiment.

« Oui et non, c'est compliqué. Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment sure pour ton prénom, je suis cependant ravie d'avoir eu raison »

Kisara profita de cet instant pour réellement observer le jeune homme qu'elle avait au final elle-même agressée alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir usé de violence envers elle. Il était de taille moyenne, assez fin, un très joli sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Il avait des yeux tirant sur le violet mais ce qui le distinguait le plus c'était ses cheveux en épi tricolore noir, blond et violet.

« Je m'appelle Yugi, Yugi Muto » déclara t'il en lui tendant la main.

En le regardant dans les yeux, en voyant son sourire, Kisara ne savait pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle avait le pressentiment, malgré son air sérieux que la bonté s'échappait de lui. De plus, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre, enfin, pas vraiment, mais elle avait en le regardant comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Décidément tout ce qu'elle faisait ces temps-ci paraissait légèrement irrationnel. Rester à Domino n'était pas rationnel, elle avait juste senti qu'elle le pouvait, voir qu'elle le devait. C'était la même chose pour le fait de travailler dans ce restaurant précis, quelque chose l'avait guidé là-bas, comme si son chemin était tracé et qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à le suivre.

La jeune fille refusait cependant de croire que son chemin de vie la destinait uniquement à vivre dans cette ville, seule, sans amis, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse servir des burgers. Non, si le destin avait vraiment un projet pour elle, ça devait être autre chose. Cet autre chose était peut être devant elle. Ce jeune Yugi. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le passé, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés sans qu'elle n'en garde vraiment un souvenir vivace.

Remarquant que le jeune homme avait toujours la main tendue vers elle et la regardait maintenant d'un air intrigué, elle lui tendit timidement sa propre main.

« Kisara, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Comment ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance pour être honnête. J'ai le sentiment que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés » répondit Yugi

Le jeune homme ne mentait pas vraiment, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle portait aujourd'hui le même prénom, c'était étonnant d'ailleurs, quoi que, Seto, Seth, la proximité était évidente. De plus, il fallait prendre en compte la modernisation du prénom et le changement de continent. Lui-aussi conservait au final le même nom. C'est le destin se dit le jeune tricolore.

Kisara s'était réincarnée. Ce point était évident. La question était : pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme savait que le destin l'avait réuni avec le pharaon, le retour du pharaon était prévu et par conséquent celui de ses plus grands rivaux de façon à ce qu'ait lieu l'affrontement finale. Tous les acteurs nécessaires à la mise en place du chemin menant à la délivrance du pharaon étaient revenus mais Kisara n'était pas intervenue à ce moment-là. Son rôle se limitait au passé.

Grace à la mémoire d'Atem, le maître des jeux savait qu'elle avait influencé le prêtre Seth dans le passé, aidé à ce qu'il combatte à ses côtés et également qu'elle avait partagé un amour non vécu avec son cousin. C'était beau et triste mais tout cela s'était passé il y a 5000 ans.

Ils avaient déjà empêché le retour du jeu des ombres alors pourquoi était-elle ici aujourd'hui ?

Alors même qu'il se posait la question, la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le pharaon lui revint en tête et la réponse fut évidente : Pour Seto.

La jeune femme devait être de retour pour Seto Kaiba, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il manquant toujours à savoir comment son âme avait pu se réincarner mais ce n'était pas une question nécessitant une réponse immédiate.

Visiblement Kisara ne se souvenait pas de lui, ni d'Atem, ni de quoi que ce soit en lien avec leurs passés égyptiens. Il ne pouvait pas lui lâcher ces vérités de but en blanc. Cependant, il n'avait pas laissé en plan, sans explications, ses trois amis au restaurant et suivit à son insu la jeune fille pour juste repartir comme il était venu. De plus il avait promis au pharaon d'aider Kaiba et il était persuadé que la jeune fille était un élément essentiel pour résoudre les mystères de la mémoire du jeune homme.

« Et si on allait ailleurs tous les deux ? » questionna Yugi

Devant le regard surpris de Kisara, le jeune tricolore se reprit en rougissant légèrement

« Pour parler » se pressa-t-il de rajouter « Un lieu public bien-sûr »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui sourit. Oui il allait aller parler pour faire connaissance et devenir ami dans un premier temps et Yugi savait exactement où il allait l'emmener.

* * *

Seto Kaiba n'avait jamais été un homme patient. Il n'avait jamais non plus fait preuve de beaucoup de tact et encore moins de respect des convenances. Il pénétra dans le magasin de jouets du grand père de Yugi comme si il était en territoire conquis.

Salomon Muto n'appréciait pas spécialement Kaiba. Cela datait du jour où il avait choisi de déchirer sous ses yeux son précieux dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, lui fendant ainsi le cœur. Il faisait un effort pour tolérer le PDG car il savait que son petit-fils lui portait une amitié qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait plus de reconnaissance envers le jeune frère Kaiba, Makuba. Ce petit avait un cœur, il l'avait notamment aidé pour qu'il puisse participer en secret au tournoi ultime organisé par la KaibaCorp.

En tout cas, l'aîné pénétrait dans sa boutique, le regard noir, l'air conquérant. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pressentait Salomon.

« Où est Yugi ? » aboya le jeune brun

Mr Muto pensa qu'effectivement une formule de politesse comme bonjour était évidemment trop compliqué à prononcer pour les lèvres de Kaiba. Sans doute pas assez l'habitude.

« Yugi n'est pas là, il est avec ses amis »

« C'est faux, je le sais, il était dans le parc de Domino il y a peu »

Grand père hésita un instant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kaiba cherche Yugi maintenant. Il savait que son petit-fils avait à de nombreuses reprises tentés de contacter Kaiba sans succès. Ce dernier semblait soudain furieux, sans motif apparent. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Yugi pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Cet homme était d'habitude froid comme de la glace, il n'était pas courant de le voir s'emporter ainsi.

Faute d'avoir des connaissances sur le motif de la colère de Kaiba, ni sur le lieu où se trouvait le jeune homme, Salomon choisit la diversion tout en profitant de cela pour vérifier une théorie qu'il nourrissait depuis longtemps.

« Ecoute Kaiba, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. S'il n'est pas avec ses amis, alors je ne sais pas où est Yugi et je dois fermer boutique. Mon ami, le professeur Arthur Hawkins a mis à jour un tombeau en Égypte et sollicite mon aide »

Salomon fit une pause pour observer Kaiba, la lueur dans ces yeux avait changé lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'Égypte, il décida de poursuivre.

« Étrangement tous les archéologues et autres membres de la communauté scientifique égyptienne ont bizarrement été recrutés pour des fouilles mystérieuses organisés dans un temple que nous connaissons bien. Celui-là même où a eu lieu l'ultime duel du pharaon. J'imagine que cela ne te dit rien ? » Demanda-t-il avec assez d'ironie pour que cela n'échappe pas à Kaiba.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Salomon interpréta cela comme la confirmation qu'il attendait. C'était donc bien Kaiba qui menaient ses fouilles. Dans sa gestuelle, il invita l'autre homme à sortir de son magasin. Le regard glacial de Seto avait fait son retour mais il n'émit pas de protestation et décida de sortir.

Yugi n'était pas ici et donc elle n'était pas ici, rendant le temps passé dans cette boutique inutile.

Une fois dehors, le PDG ne savait où aller. Retourner chez lui travailler ? Vérifier encore les caméras de surveillance ? Tourner au hasard dans la ville jusqu'à tomber sur Yugi ?

À une époque, celle de Batailleville, il aurait pu aisément le localiser mais maintenant le jeune duelliste ne portait plus en permanence son disque de duel breveté KaibaCorp.

Arrêtant un instant de penser à Yugi, une pensée émergea. Bien que légal, surtout à cause de grosses sommes remisent aux bonnes personnes, ses fouilles pour retrouver les objets du millénium risquaient de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Notamment une famille de gardien du tombeau, les Ishtar. Leurs avis ne l'intéressait surement pas mais il serait bien dommage que cette bande vienne saccager ce qu'il a entreprit. Il espérait intérieurement que lors de son voyage en Egypte, Salomon Muto n'en profiterait pas pour les informer de ces projets.

Malgré toute l'impatience qui était la sienne, Kaiba monta dans sa limousine et choisi de guetter le retour de Yugi.

* * *

Yugi regarda son téléphone et lut le message que venait de lui envoyer son grand-père à propos de l'intrusion de Kaiba dans la boutique. Ainsi donc ce dernier le cherchait. Des mois de silence radio et d'un coup monsieur arrivait exigeant de le voir ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Le timing était trop parfait pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kaiba avait vu Kisara en sa présence. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. La réaction de Seto devant son grand père lui confirmait cependant sa première idée, elle était là pour lui, même si elle n'en avait aucunement conscience.

La jeune fille était vraiment totalement amnésique. Rien mise à part des sensations de déjà-vu. Il avait bien discuté depuis tout à l'heure mais ses souvenirs les plus anciens ne remontaient qu'à son enfance de cette vie-là.

Le tricolore avait emmené Kisara au musée de Domino, espérant éveiller sa mémoire dans la section Égypte ancienne mais rien ne s'était produit. Il fallait cependant admettre que cette section était affreusement vide pour ne pas dire déserte depuis que Shizu était repartie en Égypte avec la majeure partie des pièces de la collection.

Yugi était persuadé que le bas-relief représentant le combat entre Atem et Seth ne l'aurait pas laissé totalement indifférente. Après tout, elle avait vécu cet affrontement en tant que dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Seulement la convaincre de venir avec lui au musée n'était pas la même chose que la persuader de prendre un vol pour l'Égypte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna la jeune fille devant de regard perdu dans le vide de Yugi après qu'il ait regardé son téléphone

« Non je réfléchissais juste, j'ai un ami qui a un problème, il va falloir que je m'explique avec lui avant qu'il ne pense que j'en suis la cause »

« Tu as un ami étrange s'il te croit si aisément responsable de ses soucis »

Yugi sourit. De tous les qualificatifs employés pour Kaiba, étrange n'était pas celui qu'il aurait choisi.

« Il est singulier mais il reste un ami très proche que j'ai promis d'aider »

« Alors c'est important de l'aider, tout comme de tenir ses promesses » lui répondit-elle

La discussion était simple avec lui et très agréable, mais malgré le plaisir de cette ballade amicale elle devait cependant s'en aller. Elle décida donc de laisser Yugi ici non sans lui avoir donné le moyen de la revoir. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus, bien que ce fût rapide, était contente de s'être fait un ami. Finalement cette ville allait peut-être vraiment lui convenir, les choses commençaient vraiment à s'arranger pour elle.

Alors qu'elle repartait en direction de son travail, un rapide coup de téléphone à la KaibaCorp informa Yugi que leur PDG était indisponible. Information qui n'était guère étonnante pour lui et quelque peu redondante.

Le maître des jeux savait où le brun avait été, chez son grand père et s'il n'était pas revenu à la KaibaCorp, il l'attendait sans doute chez lui. Le Seto qu'il connaissait était têtu, pas le genre à lâcher prise. Il n'a jamais rien abandonné de toute sa vie. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Il savait de quoi Kaiba venait parler. Lui aussi avait des choses à lui dire.

Il restait donc le temps du trajet à Yugi pour se préparer à cette confrontation.

* * *

Seto bouillonnait dans sa limousine. Il avait vu le vieil homme fermer son magasin et partir dans un taxi sans doute pour l'aéroport et encore aucune trace de Yugi.

Il savait qu'elle était avec lui. C'était elle la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

Kaiba avait bien réfléchit et il avait maintenant une théorie expliquant son acharnement à vouloir retrouver cette fille. La même raison que celle qui le poussait à vouloir retrouver les objets du millénium et Atem, cette raison était son passé bien sûr.

Il manquait quelque chose à sa vie depuis qu'il avait entrevu son passé égyptien mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ramener son « cousin » le pharaon qui avait connu le Seth du passé pourrait l'éclairer sur le vide ressenti aujourd'hui. La baguette du millénium que son double avait possédé pourrait en faire de même. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tout misé sur ces fouilles en Égypte mais une nouvelle donnée venait d'apparaître. Cette fille, Kisara, elle avait compté pour le prêtre du pharaon. Elle avait vu, connu son passé, elle détenait peut être quelques clés, secrets, qui une fois révélés permettraient d'apaiser son propre esprit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Yugi, qui pénétra chez lui en regardant en direction de la limousine et laissant la porte ouverte.

Seto eut un sourire sans joie. « Il sait que je suis là » pensa t'il. Cette porte laissée ouverte était une invitation.

Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents de colère alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la demeure de Yugi. Lui-même avait hésité à attendre le roi des jeux devant chez lui, être passif n'était pas son genre. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir qu'il se trouvait là à l'attendre ?

La question lui parut sans importance alors qu'il pénétra dans la demeure en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit le jeune homme qui attendait un verre à la main, un second posé sur ta table. Un coup d'œil de la part de Yugi lui fit comprendre qu'il lui était destiné. Comme si cela ne lui avait pas paru évident. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à s'alcooliser sans raison. Il lui semblait que Yugi non plus.

« Dur journée » intervint le roi des jeux comme pour se justifier

Kaiba ne le dirait jamais à haute voix mais il pensa que lui aussi avait eu une sacrée journée. Ce perpétuel vide dans son cœur, l'intrusion de Makuba, sa dispute avec lui, les décevantes avancées des fouilles et l'apparition de Kisara auprès de Yugi.

Le PDG saisi le verre qu'il but d'un trait. Saké. L'autre homme aurait pu lui proposer mieux que cet alcool de riz. Sitôt les verres vident qu'ils furent resservis. Ce détail fit tiquer Kaiba. L'autre homme voulait il sérieusement essayer de le saouler ?

« Elle n'est pas ici »

Le brun n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui apporte cette précision, il l'avait bien vu. Il était venu chez Yugi par instinct mais maintenant qu'il était là dans ce salon, il ne savait que faire. Même si la jeune femme aux yeux bleus avait été présente, qu'aurait-il fait ? Exiger qu'elle le suive ? La questionner sur ce qui était arrivé en Égypte ? Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle était inconsciente, luttant pour respirer sur le sol d'un temple en ruine. Comment avait-elle franchi la frontière du temps ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Yugi but un verre supplémentaire et par simple fierté Seto le suivit. Ce n'était pas un jeu à boire mais un duel. Par son attitude le maître des jeux le mettait au défi et Seto Kaiba ne pouvait que le relever.

« Prêt à enfin parler de ton passé Kaiba ? »

L'intéressé renifla avec dédain. L'autre homme ressemblait peut être trait pour trait à Atem mais il n'était pas lui.

« Pas avec toi, Yugi. Je croyais que tu aurais compris depuis tous ces mois. Même si j'étais disposée à évoquer l'Égypte, ça serait avec quelqu'un qui l'a réellement connu »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du maître des jeux glaçant un instant Kaiba. Il aurait juré qu'il y avait encore un peu du pharaon à l'intérieur de lui.

« C'est pour cela que tu la cherches ? » questionna le blond

La réponse était inutile. Elle était évidente pour Yugi. Non, bien sûr que non. Un sentiment bien plus intense et unique liait ces deux êtres mais Seto était assez buté pour s'être convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus.

Le milliardaire ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Il y a un lien entre vous. A l'époque, tu as refusé de t'emparer de son pouvoir, de son aura. Ton père t'a forcé la main et elle a été scellée dans la pierre. Ainsi naquit le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus que tu affectionne encore tant. Son corps mortel s'est effondré dans tes bras tout comme tu t'es effondré à genoux devant le bas-relief du dragon »

Seto frissonna lorsqu'il entendit ce récit. Il l'avait vu de ses yeux cachés derrière la colonne de pierre. Cela s'était passé exactement comme Yugi venait de le décrire mais il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que lui, Seth, Kisara et Atem présent. Le jeune homme se demanda si le pharaon lui avait conté cette histoire ou si la jeune fille venait de le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était d'une grande précision.

Le jeune homme qui possédait les souvenirs du roi d'Égypte sourit, remarquant le discret frisson qu'il venait de provoquer chez Kaiba. Il aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, il aurait pu lui parler du fait que Kisara n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue mais une réincarnation, il aurait pu tant de choses. Mais il avait bien vu dans les souvenirs d'Atem que Kaiba réagissait mal aux déclarations trop directes.

Il saisit un morceau de papier sur lequel il griffonna une adresse. C'était celle de Kisara qu'il lui tendit. Le PDG savait ce que c'était, il l'observa sans s'en saisir pour autant. Leur situation fit écho dans leurs esprits avec le jour où Seto avait refusé de prendre la baguette du millénium tendu par le pharaon. Il l'avait regretté.

Pour un homme tourné vers l'avenir, le milliardaire avait décidemment à cœur de reproduire le passé. Il se détourna de Yugi décidant de quitter les lieux.

« C'est de notre passé que dépend notre avenir. Tu n'y peux rien. Va lui parler. C'est ce que je ferais si j'étais toi » déclara le maître des lieux

Le brun se retourna lentement et le fixa de ses yeux glacials. Un mélange entre dédain et hargne se dégageait de lui.

« Tu n'es pas moi » lui cracha-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Il sortit de la demeure des Muto sans se retourner. L'obscurité commençait à tomber. Il se hâta de retourner à sa limousine.

Immédiatement son chauffeur lui demanda s'il devait le ramener chez lui.

Kaiba hocha la tête.

« Cependant, nous allons faire un arrêt avant » dit-il en souriant légèrement

Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Yugi, ça non. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas observateur et capable de mémoriser une simple adresse.

* * *

Kisara rentrait tard, comme souvent. Le travail de serveuse avait ce petit inconvénient, en plus des autres. Elle envisageait déjà sérieusement d'en changer.

Alors que son immeuble était en vue, il entendit tout proche des éclats de voix puis un rugissement. Elle pensa pendant une minute qu'un félin avait pu s'évader du centre zoologique de Domino. Cependant ce rugissement ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un fauve. Non, elle aurait dit que cela était celui… d'un dragon.

C'était impossible, elle le savait. Elle fut tout de même attirée vers la source lumineuse, proche, d'où provenait ce cri.

Une fois arrivée sur place, elle put constater qu'elle avait raison. Un dragon se tenait devant elle. Enfin, plutôt l'hologramme d'un dragon. Deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient dans ce jeu très populaire qu'était duel de monstre et l'un d'eux venait d'invoquer un dragon Koumori en mode attaque.

Par un effet de son imagination, Kisara eut un instant l'impression que le monstre en face d'elle la fixait en inclinant légèrement la tête. La jeune fille avait toujours eu une attirance pour ces créatures mythiques sans savoir pourquoi.

La fille aux yeux bleus dut reconnaître le réalisme de la créature. S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle les sociétés de jeu excellaient maintenant c'était la technologie virtuelle.

Ce jeu de carte si célèbre pouvait maintenant se jouer sans carte d'ailleurs, cela perdait en intérêt selon Kisara. Elle aimait le contact physique des choses. C'était comme les livres, elle préférait le contact du papier entre ses mains à celui d'une liseuse. Cette façon de penser faisait peut-être d'elle quelqu'un de vieux jeu.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri du dragon ainsi que de celui de son propriétaire. Le duelliste venait de perdre. Les hologrammes disparurent aussitôt.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant aux deux duellistes pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Rapidement l'un deux s'approcha d'elle et la saisi par le bras la traitant d'espionne. Ces deux duellistes, sans doute de haut niveau pour prendre ce jeu autant au sérieux, ne toléraient visiblement pas d'avoir un public.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite » déclara-t-elle avec toute la force et le courage dont elle était capable.

Les deux compères se fixèrent un moment, se demandant sans doute quoi faire d'elle. Contrairement à Yugi, ces deux-là avaient l'air mauvais.

« Je vous conseille de l'écouter les deux minables sinon vous aurez affaire à moi »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à un impressionnant duelliste bien connu, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir blanc, une allure qui ne pouvait être ignoré.

Il avait lui-même été attiré par le cri du dragon holographique. Vu qu'en s'arrêtant dans ce quartier, il venait chercher une sorte de dragon au final. Il savait au rugissement de la créature que ce n'était pas le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus mais comme tant de choses nouvelles lui arrivaient aujourd'hui…

Il tendit son bras révélant un disque de duel, il était prêt à en découdre ici et maintenant de la manière dont il leur plaira, que ce soit en duel de monstre ou avec ses poings. Le jeune homme avait déjà affronté des gorilles armés, ses exs associés, des pilleurs de l'ombre, un roi d'antan devenu fou ainsi que le mal à l'état pur et il s'en était toujours bien sorti. Alors ce n'était pas ces duellistes de troisième zone qui allaient l'intimider.

« Vite partons » déclara l'un d'eux, poussant avec force sa victime contre le petit muret à sa gauche qui se cogna avant de retomber durement à terre.

Cette vision mit en colère Seto. Il s'approcha d'elle toujours au sol, l'observant de sa hauteur.

« Kisara, est ce que ça va ? » questionna le PDG d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre froid.

Il n'y parvint cependant pas vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à elle depuis l'Égypte. La première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté que le fait que la magie existait, que tout ça était vrai, qu'elle appartenait à son passé. Qu'elle allait pouvoir l'aider à trouver ce qui manquait à son âme pour enfin redevenir l'homme rationnel qu'il était avant.

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur lui. La confusion y régnait malgré la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers son sauveur. Il l'avait appelé Kisara.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » fut la seule question qui put franchir ses lèvres

Kaiba ignora le fait qu'elle n'ait elle-même pas répondu à sa question. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? De tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, jamais une seconde il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité. L'effroi ainsi qu'une étrange forme de tristesse naquit en lui mais il n'eut pas le temps d'examiner plus assidûment son état émotionnel.

En tentant de se redresser, les yeux de Kisara roulèrent dans ses orbites. Heureusement, Seto s'était assez rapproché de la jeune femme pour vite la saisir par les épaules. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, il parvint à remarquer un léger filet de sang roulant le long de son cuir chevelu.

L'inquiétude pour sa vie prit le pas ses autres émotions.

Elle avait besoin de soins médicaux.

Maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 5 est fini. Ouf. Je craignais tellement d'écrire la rencontre moderne entre nos deux protagonistes, voilà chose faites, en espérant avoir été à la hauteur.

Oui Yugi est important dans mon histoire et oui j'amène un voyage en Égypte pour Salomon Muto qui a pour but d'apporter un éclaircissement sur un élément du chapitre 2 et faire avancer notre petite histoire.

En tout cas sachez que je suis toujours ouverte à n'importe quelle suggestion d'amélioration, peu importe sur quoi, même sur le scénario.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le 6.

Zarryn


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 6, après deux semaines d'attente, il est là.

Pas de Yugi dans ce chapitre. Navré, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est exclusivement réservé à Seto et Kisara. Oui, à moi aussi ils manquent, mais je dois commencer à amener des réponses aux divers petits éléments que j'ai dispersés dans les chapitres précédents. En attendant, un petit tour en Egypte ça vous tente ?

Encore une fois merci aux lecteurs et mille mercis aux reviewers KuroRainy-Chan et Christopher Rus sans qui je serais moins enthousiaste.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Salomon avait à peine atterri qu'il fut accueilli par une voiture à l'aéroport et mené jusqu'à la vallée des rois, lieu des fouilles du professeur Hawkins. Le chemin fut long avant d'arriver dans la chambre funéraire. Ils durent descendre profondément sous terre pour rejoindre son vieil ami. Lorsqu'il retrouva ce dernier, il était en plein examen d'un sarcophage serti d'or.

« Bonjour Arthur »

« Salomon »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, heureux de se retrouver en fouille archéologique comme du temps de leurs jeunesses.

« Je pensais que tu aurais emmené Yugi avec toi »

« Je comptais le faire mais au dernier moment j'ai renoncé à lui en parler, il m'a semblé qu'il avait à faire à Domino » répondit le grand père Muto se remémorant sa « discussion » avec Kaiba.

Grand père était certain que Yugi aurait préféré rester à Domino pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à le contacter sans que le brun ne donne signe de vie. Non, il devait laisser son petit-fils régler ses affaires avant toute chose.

Le docteur Hawkins hocha la tête, comprenant. Il aurait cependant aimé pouvoir présenter certains éléments au jeune homme. D'après les dires de son grand-père, les connaissances égyptienne de l'adolescent semblaient s'être considérablement développées ces derniers mois alors même qu'il était incapable de lire de simple hiéroglyphe il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps.

« Ce tombeau était masqué par une entrée secrète. Le chemin principal menait à une autre salle bien distincte une fois descendu par le puit comme tu l'as constaté. Dans l'une des chambres funéraires, se trouve le pharaon avec semble-t-il son épouse et dans l'autre salle une personne inconnue, nous sommes actuellement dans celle-ci » expliqua le professeur.

« Mais le pharaon n'est jamais enterré avec son épouse Arthur et depuis quand trouve t'on deux chambres funéraires au même niveau ? Qui peut être assez important pour être enterré avec un pharaon ? » Questionna le japonais en désignant le sarcophage non loin de là.

C'était incompréhensible pour Salomon tout autant que fascinant. Arthur comprenait. Lui-même n'en revenait pas.

« Ce ne sont pas les seules mystères, j'ai dit « semble-t-il » son épouse. Regarde »

Le chef de l'expédition montra à son ami le cartouche gravé à l'or sur le sarcophage qu'il observait un instant plus tôt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Salomon pour le décrypter.

« Nephtys ? Comme la déesse égyptienne ? »

« Plutôt comme la reine d'Égypte qui a vécue il y a 5000 ans, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai fait venir, elle était l'épouse du roi ayant succédé au pharaon Atem »

« Tu essaie de me dire que tu as trouvé le tombeau du pharaon Seth 1er ? » demanda Salomon soudain très excité.

Arthur secoua la tête d'approbation.

Réalisant ce que cela impliquait, Salomon ne put que s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne présente dans la chambre funéraire du roi. Ce n'était pas le seul mystère que lui soumettait son vieil ami.

« Les sarcophages ont été déplacés »

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'autre homme, le professeur continua.

« Cette salle ci est plus ancienne, elle a été construite avant la chambre funéraire du pharaon. L'autre n'a été rajoutée que plus tard. Son entrée a par la suite été dissimulée. Au vu des traces sur les sarcophages et sur le sol, la dissimulation de cette entrée a été brisé pour inverser les sarcophages »

« Les pharaons faisaient construire leur tombeau de leur vivant » rappela Salomon

« Je le sais, il n'y a donc qu'une explication. C'est le pharaon lui-même qui a fait en sorte d'isoler un sarcophage inconnu dans cette salle secrète pour ensuite l'intervertir avec celui de son épouse officiellement enterré avec lui » exposa le professeur Hawkins

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? »

« Seul lui le sait. Et je pense qu'il a emmené ce secret dans sa tombe. Au sens propre. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Arthur sortit d'une mallette un antique rouleau de papyrus orné du sceau royal du pharaon. Un sceau qui était brisé. Le grand père de Yugi regarda Arthur avec effroi. Ce dernier le rassura, il avait obtenu toutes les autorisations avant de s'autoriser à consulter cette pièce historique.

« J'ai tenté de le déchiffrer sans succès. C'est une variante très rare de l'écriture hiéroglyphique, seules les personnes appartenant à l'élite de la société égyptienne s'en servaient. » Expliqua le professeur

Salomon Muto s'autorisa à saisir avec précaution le parchemin pour le consulter.

« J'ai étudié les anciennes écritures et pourtant même moi je ne peux pas lire ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur ce rouleau » conclut-il

Le grand archéologue soupira, c'est ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. Il devait cependant avouer qu'une part de lui s'en doutait un peu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait Yugi. Les récentes et impressionnantes connaissances du jeune homme faisaient de lui un partenaire inestimable.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils s'étaient toujours compris et tout dit. Salomon lui raconta donc ce qu'il avait en tête, à savoir qu'il avait déjà vu cette écriture, sur une carte de duel de monstre. Une carte qu'avait possédée son petit fils et qu'il avait par conséquent très souvent admirée, le dragon ailé de Ra.

« Il n'y a à ma connaissance que deux personnes ayant été capable de lire ce texte antique, Marek Ishtar et le pharaon Atem »

Salomon ignorait bien sûr que cette Terre comptait au moins une troisième personne qui l'avait vu et comprit aussi bien que s'il s'était agi de sa langue maternelle. Arthur quant à lui sourit.

« Le pharaon est parti pour toujours. En conséquence, si tu me présentais ce Monsieur Ishtar ? »

Salomon Muto sourit. Il avait de toute façon l'intention de leur rendre une petite visite.

* * *

Seto était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil à son bureau. Makuba faisait les cents pas devant lui. Le PDG venait de lui raconter, en omettant d'assez nombreux éléments, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ainsi que la décision qu'il avait prise. Une décision qui visiblement ne satisfaisait pas son jeune frère.

« Seto, et si elle avait des blessures graves ? Tu pourrais être tenu pour responsable »

L'ainé sourit sans éprouver pour autant de joie. Il avait pensé à tout comme à son habitude.

« Les caméras de surveillance de la ville pourront prouver que je ne suis pas à l'origine de l'agression de cette fille » répondit-il

Cette fille, à quelque part ça lui faisait mal de parler d'elle comme ça alors qu'il la connaissait mais il tenait à paraitre le plus détaché possible. Il poursuivit son explication.

« Oui j'aurais pu l'emmener directement sur un service d'urgence public mais tu connais comme moi leurs statistiques. Non, pour m'assurer de la bonne santé de cette fille il fallait la ramener à la KaibaCorp et la confier à notre équipe médical, tu sais comme moi qu'ils sont les meilleurs »

Un silence empli la pièce, les deux frères savaient en effet que la rapidité de prise en charge et la compétence étaient des choses essentiels dans une situation d'urgence vital. Ils avaient perdus leur père dans un accident de voiture. Bien que Makuba n'en gardait que peu de souvenir au vu de son jeune âge, Seto lui ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait engagé une équipe médical plus que compétente, grassement payé, afin de répondre aux moindres de ces besoins et cela 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24.

« Pense à la bonne publicité que cela peut nous faire en plus d'attirer les actionnaires à investir plus pour le développement de la technologie holographique biomédical de nos sous filiales » déclara le châtain.

Makuba soupira. Ce qui était fait, était fait. L'idée de son frère se tenait après tout.

« Et dire que tu as fait ça spontanément pour elle sans même la connaitre » admira le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

Kaiba s'abstint de toute forme de commentaire.

Certes, il avait parfois fait le choix d'omettre certains éléments mais il ne tenait pas à mentir ouvertement à Makuba. Devant le silence de nouveau pesant dans la pièce, le cadet le questionna.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Seto ferma les yeux, repensant aux propos des médecins. Il les récita donc :

« Légère contusion sur le bras, entaille superficielle, choc contendant à la tête. Pas d'hémorragie interne, ni lésion cérébrale d'aucune sorte »

Simple, rapide, efficace. Un discours très automatisé pour ne pas dire robotique.

Cependant c'était faux. Seto se coupait de ce qu'il ressentait de manière assez efficace jugeait-il. Cela ne lui demandait même pas un quelconque effort. C'était devenu une seconde nature. Les sentiments n'étaient qu'une faiblesse selon lui. Il tolérait cette faille chez lui pour Makuba et lui seul. Néanmoins il devait admettre à contre cœur qu'il avait à quelque part été blessé lorsque la jeune femme ne l'avait pas reconnu. Les éminents docteurs se trompaient la concernant. Examen clinique, EEG, scanner cérébral, tous les examens possibles avaient été fait sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Cependant, pour Kaiba, le choc à la tête avait sans doute déclenché un problème neurologique. Elle ne se rappelait pas de lui.

C'était juste impensable. Au vu de sa tenue, il était évident qu'elle vivait dans ce monde moderne et ne venait pas tout juste de débarquer d'Égypte. Dans ce temps qui était le sien, il était plus que connu.

Il était Seto Kaiba. Tout le monde le connaissait à Domino. Si ce n'était pas par son entreprise ainsi que les millions qu'il possédait, il était connu par être un champion mondial de duel de monstre.

« Mais pas LE champion du monde » pensa Seto

Cela l'irrita grandement mais il en fit abstraction. Il avait réussi lors du duel ultime du pharaon à accepter l'idée que Yugi était le vrai maître des jeux. Ce titre, il le récupérait bien sûr mais lorsqu'il serait en paix avec lui-même, avec son cœur, avec l'âme des cartes comme Atem ne cessait de lui répéter. Il redeviendrait champion quand son passé égyptien sera totalement connu et accepter. D'où l'importance toute nouvelle de Kisara plutôt que de croire dans le potentiel pouvoir d'objet du millénium.

Seto ferma un moment les yeux. Il se remémora que la jeune femme venait quand même initialement de l'Égypte antique. Il se rappela leur rencontre dans cette ruelle sombre alors que personne d'autres ne semblait le voir. À cet instant elle cherchait Seth, elle les avait un moment confondu avant de s'apercevoir assez rapidement qu'il n'était pas son sosie égyptien.

Le PDG se demandait encore comment elle avait eu la capacité de le voir.

Kaiba s'aperçut que son jeune frère le regardait encore avec une interrogation sur le visage.

« Elle va bien » conclut froidement l'ainé pour répondre à la question initial du plus jeune.

C'était vrai, elle était physiquement en parfaite santé et avait juste perdu conscience pendant plusieurs heures.

Le plus grand se leva de son fauteuil afin de contourner son bureau, il allait descendre voir comment elle se sentait et surtout si elle se rappelait de quelque chose. Se faisant, il laissa son frère seul dans son bureau.

Makuba soupira. Il était inutile de lutter contre Seto quand ce dernier avait pris une décision. Il le savait.

Son ainé avait beau lui avoir évoqué la raison de son comportement et cela de façon logique, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi. Son frère semblait le même que ces derniers mois en apparence mais il le sentait, une chose avait changé. Une lueur dans ses yeux habituellement si froids.

Le plus jeune fut stoppé dans ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna, en regardant l'appel entrant il sourit.

« Je vous écoute » déclara t'il en décrochant

Tandis qu'il entendait le rapport de l'autre homme, le sourire de Makuba s'agrandit.

« Procédez selon mes dernières instructions » intima t'il

Il s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Devait-il aller au bout de son idée ? Son grand frère ne serait probablement pas satisfait par ses petites cachotteries. Que ne doit-on pas faire pour l'amour de sa famille.

« Cela doit rester confidentiel. Je reste votre unique interlocuteur. Personne ne doit être informé de cela avant la fin, pas même Seto Kaiba »

* * *

Lorsque Seto arriva à l'étage de la KaibaCorp qu'il avait alloué à l'équipe médical la première chose qu'il entendit fut du verre brisé. En se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il s'aperçut qu'il s'orientait vers la « chambre » d'hospitalisation de la jeune patiente.

Il passa sa carte d'accès devant le lecteur et la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui hurlait aux médecins qu'elle n'était pas leur prisonnière.

Devant le bruit produit par l'ouverture mécanique, tous se retournèrent vers lui. Les médecins le saluèrent avant qu'un froid glacial ne s'installe dans la pièce.

« Laissez-nous » ordonna Seto aux médecins

Tous s'exécutèrent prestement et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls, se fixant.

En la regardant, comme ça, devant lui, Kaiba se souvenait avec encore plus d'intensité de tous ce qu'il avait vécus dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon ainsi que de ces émotions les jours qui ont suivis. C'était déroutant, même pour lui.

« Je me souviens de vous » commença la jeune fille

Un sourire dénué de joie, comme à son habitude, orna les lèvres du PDG. Enfin elle se rappelait. Traumatisme crânien sans doute, comme il l'avait prédit. Pourquoi s'encombrait-il de médecin déjà ?

« C'est vous qui m'avez « sauvez » hier soir » poursuivit Kisara

C'était tout ? Seto eut de nouveau ce pincement au cœur suivit d'un sentiment de déception. Il n'était que cela dans sa mémoire ? Un type qui avait menacé ces deux autres duellistes de troisième zone ?

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » questionna-t-il simplement

« Ces deux duellistes combattaient, ils se sont aperçus de ma présence.. »

« À propos de moi ? » la coupa t'il

Kaiba se désintéressait de la scène où ces minables l'avaient agressé, il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle se rappelait de lui. C'était la seule chose qui comptait dans cette discussion.

Kisara le regarda avec suspicion. Il était froid en cet instant. Pourtant elle ressentait quelque chose qui émanait de lui. Quelque chose de meilleur que ce qu'il montrait. Elle avait vu ces yeux avant qu'elle ne s'effondre la veille. Ils brûlaient. Le feu les habitait. Elle avait vu un minuscule instant des émotions dans ce regard bleu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Le ton de sa voix se voulait froide mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Le même sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en présence de Yugi ressortit mais en plus intense.

Elle ressentait avec le jeune homme tricolore comme un sentiment de déjà-vu et de confiance. Avec ce jeune homme ci qui paraissait si autoritaire c'était à la fois différent et bien au-delà de ça. C'était inexplicable mais c'était là, en elle.

Kisara choisit de répondre simplement à la question qu'il lui avait posé.

« Je me souviens que vous m'avez sauvé de ces deux brutes. Que vous m'avez demandez comment j'allais et qu'avant de m'évanouir je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez sans obtenir de réponse. C'est tout »

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Kaiba. Il ne restait rien de lui dans sa mémoire. Leur rencontre en Egypte, son histoire avec son ancêtre égyptien, rien. Une seconde question lui vint.

« Et Yugi ? »

« Yugi Muto ? Vous le connaissez ? » Questionna la jeune fille.

Ce sentiment commun qu'elle avait avec Yugi et cet homme n'était finalement peut-être pas une coïncidence.

Le regard que Kaiba lui jeta indiquait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre avant qu'elle n'ait elle-même répondu à toutes ces questions.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier. Un gentil garçon. Nous avons visité le musée. Particulièrement la section égyptienne. Il semblait préoccupé, voir déçu après, c'est tout »

Seto serra des dents, comprenant que Yugi savait depuis le début pour la mémoire de son invitée et qu'il s'était bien abstenu de l'en informer. Que lui avait-il caché d'autres ?

Le jeune président de la KaibaCorp s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question lorsque Kisara l'interrompit.

« Non, ça suffit les questions. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui vous êtes, pourquoi je suis ici et non chez moi. Je me fais la sensation d'être une prisonnière. Je veux sortir d'ici et ne répondrais à aucune question avant cela »

Son petit discours surprit Seto. Mise à part Makuba, Yugi et son groupe d'ami, personne n'osait lui tenir tête, ni lui parler comme elle venait de le faire.

Une partie de lui eut envie de partir et de la laisser seule dans cette salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne raisonnable et se décide à lui répondre. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu déterminé, empli de force malgré la situation, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cela.

Kaiba choisit donc de rationaliser en se disant que Makuba n'approuverait pas la publicité que leur procurait une séquestration.

Il se retourna donc, activant de nouveau de badge magnétique qui déclencha l'ouverture de la porte.

« Tu n'es pas prisonnière. Tu es à la KaibaCorp, la plus grande société de jeu au monde. Je suis Seto Kaiba, le Président Directeur Général de cette entreprise et je t'ai amené ici après t'avoir trouvé car tu étais blessé. Mon équipe médical est plus efficace que n'importe quel service d'urgence »

Le résumé que venait de lui faire Kaiba était court mais au moins il était clair.

Le jeune homme s'effaça devant la porte pour lui donner l'occasion de partir.

Kisara s'avança vers la sortie, elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Kaiba pour le fixer. Le regard de l'homme était indéchiffrable.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte non plus pour être honnête mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait. Il lui avait ouvert la porte, c'était à elle de choisir de rester. Il ne voulait surtout pas la braquer et risquer qu'elle ne lui apporte jamais les réponses qu'il recherchait car elle en possédait forcément.

Il était évident maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la même Kisara qu'il avait rencontré en Égypte. Cette jeune femme était à l'agonie la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. De plus, elle était sans aucun doute morte depuis 5000 ans. Cette pensée lui fut légèrement pénible.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il avait été aveuglé. Pourtant l'esprit de Seto était d'habitude si brillant. Kisara était morte il y a 5000 ans, comme le pharaon Atem dont seule l'âme scellée avait traversé le temps. Elle, elle avait quitté depuis longtemps ce monde, comme le prêtre Seth. Elle n'avait pas fait exception.

Si Kisara était ici aujourd'hui… Il connaissait déjà la théorie qu'allait lui énoncer Yugi, la même qu'Atem avait voulu lui faire accepter ce soir-là sur le bateau : une réincarnation.

Cela avait le mérite d'expliquer le « comment » de sa présence à cette époque ainsi que la perte de mémoire.

Cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun trouble psychique qui puisse être résolu chez la jeune femme. Un problème sans solution était quelque chose qui déplaisait grandement à Kaiba.

Il y avait une solution. Il avait lui-même recouvrer des pans de son passé égyptien. Elle le pouvait aussi. C'est d'ailleurs, en y repensant, certainement ce que Yugi avait tenté de faire en l'emmenant au musée. Il avait visiblement échoué.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te propose » rétorqua le PDG

L'endroit était trop froid et inhospitalier pour mettre qui que ce soit à l'aise, il en avait bien conscience.

Il se refusait d'être surpris dans un lieu public tel que le parc, le musée ou encore un café minable. De plus en compagnie d'une fille. Il y avait bien assez de ragot sur sa vie sentimentale dans la presse sans donner aux médias matière à écrire de nouveaux articles calomnieux. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement. L'avis des autres ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Il se contentait de garder son image de PDG puissant et milliardaire qui lui convenait à merveille.

« Je t'emmène chez moi » déclara-t-il simplement

C'était une affirmation. L'avis de la jeune fille n'était pas demandé. Elle en fut déconcertée. De plus, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se rendre chez un inconnu à la première invitation. Bien que ça ne soit pas une invitation, une sommation plutôt. Il était indéniable que ce jeune monsieur Kaiba était sûr de lui.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'apprêta à repousser son offre d'un revers de la main quand le jeune brun prit la parole.

« Kisara »

Il marqua un bref temps de pause, semblant chercher des mots qui furent quelque peu difficile à trouver.

« S'il te plait » finit Seto

Plus que la formule de politesse qui ne semblait guère dans ses habitudes, ce fut l'utilisation de son prénom, encore une fois, qui fit faire une légère accélération à son cœur. Dans la bouche de cet homme, il lui semblait doux, naturel, comme si elle était habituée à l'entendre de sa part. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de tel.

Au-delà des sentiments très étrange et très confus que la présence de Kaiba semblait lui procurer, elle décida que ce monsieur avait encore à se justifier sur quelques éléments, il la connaissait ou croyait la connaitre bien plus qu'elle ne le connaissait lui.

S'armant de courage, Kisara décida de lui signaler son approbation par un mouvement de tête, d'ignorer le sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage de son vis-à-vis pour finalement le suivre.

* * *

Salomon avait sans mal trouver le musée où exerçait mademoiselle Ishtar. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de la convaincre de faire venir son frère.

C'est ainsi que dans une succursale isolé, le professeur Hawkins ainsi que Salomon Muto, s'apprêtait à exposer l'objet de leur venue aux jeunes gardiens du tombeau du pharaon.

« J'ai cru comprendre, que vous faites partie des rares personnes qui puissent lire cette variante de l'écriture hiéroglyphique » déclara Arthur en tendant le parchemin à Marek

Ce dernier s'en saisit précautionneusement puis observa le cachet brisé.

« Par Ra tout puissant »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna le professeur

Marek et Shizu se regardèrent un instant. Nul besoin de mot pour se comprendre. C'est pourquoi ce fut elle qui répondit à la question.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lire ce parchemin »

« Vous n'avez même pas ouvert le rouleau ! Vous seuls avez cette capacité » se surprit à répondre Arthur

Shizu secoua la tête en fermant les yeux avant de poursuivre.

« Vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Nous en avons certainement la capacité mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Nous n'en avons pas le droit »

Elle se saisit le rouleau de parchemin dans les mains de son frère et le retourna pour qu'il puisse faire face aux deux visiteurs. Elle choisit de leur expliquer plus encore.

« Ce sceau n'est pas celui de n'importe quel pharaon, c'est celui du roi dont nous avons été les gardiens si longtemps, un sceau qui a été conservé par son successeur, le sorcier, prêtre du pharaon et pharaon lui-même Seth 1er » expliqua t'elle

Un silence plana dans la pièce avant que ce ne soit Marek qui reprenne.

« Nul autre que le pharaon lui-même ne doit lire ce manuscrit »

Salomon autant qu'Arthur trouvèrent ce discours aussi logique qu'absurde. Les pharaons qu'ils venaient de citer étaient morts depuis si longtemps. Atem était le dernier à avoir quitté ce monde mais il l'avait bel et bien fait et cela pour toujours.

S'il n'était plus là pour lire ce texte antique et que la famille Ishtar s'y refusait, ce rouleau, les dernières explications du pharaon Seth sombreraient dans l'abysse éternel de l'oubli.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne propriétaire du collier du millénium. Comme si elle devinait ce qui se tramait dans leurs esprits, elle choisit d'intervenir.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur cette Terre capable de lire ces lignes. Il existe vis-à-vis du trône d'Égypte des personnes bien plus légitime que nous »

L'attention des deux archéologues fut instantanément captée.

« Qui ? » fut tout ce que demanda Salomon

« Vous le savez déjà » déclara calmement Shizu

Devant l'attente plus qu'insupportable des deux hommes devant elle, la jeune égyptienne se résolu à révéler un secret que lui avait confié un jeune ami.

« Celui dont l'âme et l'esprit ont fusionné avec le noble pharaon Atem, le jeune Yugi. »

Le grand père tomba un instant de haut. Certes son petit fils avait acquis de toute nouvelle compétence mais de là à penser que le pharaon ait pu le marquer autant.

Arthur était sensible au choc de son ami mais il remarqua à l'intonation comme à l'attitude de Shizu qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec les révélations.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea t'il

« Oui, il y a aussi l'homme qui est la réincarnation du prêtre et pharaon Seth, le plus grand rival et pourtant indispensable ami du pharaon, cet homme est Seto Kaiba »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

J'espère être plus rapide pour le 7, même si oui, je compte prendre mon temps pour qu'il soit correct )

S'il vous plait, dites-moi que mes mini intrigues vous font vous questionnez juste un tout petit peu ?

Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte aux critiques, suggestions et idées. J'aime vos idées.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bienvenue pour le chapitre 7. Même si je sais où je veux aller, je mets plus de temps que prévu à y mener mes personnages. En espérant que ça plaise et soit In Character un minimum.

Je me suis peut-être un peu lâché avec Yugi ici mais c'était important pour la suite.

Merci ChristopherRus pour la review, oui les caractères des deux protagonistes principaux c'est assez difficile à manier pour moi mais je m'efforce de le faire avec le maximum de justesse ^^

Je vous remercie d'être là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Seto franchi les portes de sa demeure sans un regard en arrière. Il était comme à son habitude plein d'assurance. Quoi de plus normal après tout, rien qui ne change réellement de ses habitudes. Il était parti de son entreprise, monté dans sa limousine, conduit par son chauffeur, mené à son manoir où le salua, avant de s'effacer, son majordome.

Rien que la normalité d'une journée banal pour le PDG de la KaibaCorp, à une exception. Une exception aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, bien vivante, qui venait de franchir à sa suite, avec beaucoup plus de timidité, les portes de sa demeure.

Kaiba savait sa résidence impressionnante, il y tenait. Elle devait l'être au moins autant qu'il l'était lui-même. En entrant ici personne ne devait ignorer qui il était ainsi que le pouvoir et l'influence qu'il possédait. Le jeune homme aimait parfois à se dire qu'il était le roi du monde. Du moins il aurait aimé pouvoir se le dire.

Depuis quelques années, à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose de grand, de spectaculaire, il s'était toujours fait ravir le fruit de ses efforts par Yugi ou par le pharaon. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ou qu'il avait perdu, tout cela avait été au profit du jeune duelliste tricolore.

Son titre de champion du monde d'abord. Puis la victoire sur Pegasus, achetant ainsi la liberté de Makuba tout en récoltant le titre de roi des jeux. La victoire au tournoi de BatailleVille qui aurait dû être sienne ainsi que celle lors du tournoi ultime puis enfin l'Égypte.

Un sourire arrogant orna un instant les lèvres du PDG. Se dire qu'il avait échoué était une façon de voir. Il préférait se rappeler que Yugi n'aurait jamais pu arriver à cela sans lui.

Oui il l'avait vaincu en duel. Mais s'il avait gagné le tournoi de BatailleVille c'était grâce à la carte qu'il lui avait donné pour la finale contre Marek, s'il avait gagné le tournoi ultime c'est parce qu'il lui avait donné la chance d'y participer directement en tant que finaliste et que lui-même n'avait pas participé. S'il avait vaincu Zork, c'était grâce à son ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus et son bouclier de protection. Il avait gagné assez de temps pour qu'Atem rassemble les pièces du puzzle de son passé.

Les deux hommes ne seraient peut-être jamais égaux mais simplement complémentaires. Le pharaon et Kaiba avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre. C'était grâce à Seto que l'esprit du puzzle s'était retrouvé et était en paix, aujourd'hui. Kaiba voulait ramener le souverain pour la même raison : Retrouver ces pans de passé oublié et être en paix. Sans la partie « mort » et « au-delà » de préférence songea le brun.

Ses pensées furent ramenées dans le présent lorsqu'il entendit claquer la porte d'entrée qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille qui l'avait suivi. Elle observait l'environnement. Il était indéniable qu'elle était impressionnée. Elle n'en dit cependant rien, comme si elle se retenait d'exprimer cette émotion-ci.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux sorti de la KaibaCorp aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient parlé. Comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux que ce soit l'autre qui commence la conversation.

Le caractère de Seto était bien connu de tous. Il était têtu, redoutable, puissant, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ou presque. La preuve, elle était bien chez lui en cet instant. Il croyait cependant qu'elle aurait engagé la conversation bien avant. Ne serait-ce que pour combler le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux depuis un moment.

Avec une volonté ne pas lui accorder trop d'attention, Kaiba la quitta du regard pour se rendre au salon. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la bouteille de verre contenant un vieux Whisky hors de prix. Il n'en buvait pas habituellement, il aimait avoir l'esprit clair mais ce bon vieux cliché de l'homme d'affaire richissime possédant de l'alcool hors de prix faisait toujours son petit effet. C'est pour ça qu'il en possédait une ici et une au bureau. Juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais quand un investisseur ou un actionnaire nécessite d'être reçu avec distinction.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Seto se servit un verre et en servit un pour Kisara, il se retourna et lui tendit, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en le fixant. Utiliser le terme de tension comme caractéristique serait nettement sous-estimé l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

La jeune fille fit un geste pour saisir le verre. Se faisant, ses doigts et ceux de Kaiba se touchèrent et tous deux purent ressentirent instantanément un frisson les parcourir. Instinctivement, ils relevèrent leurs regards l'un vers l'autre et comprirent immédiatement que la sensation avait été commune.

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps Kisara ressentit quelque chose qui lui réchauffa tendrement le cœur. À la réflexion, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà ressenti cela. La sensation n'était pas inconnu mais impossible pour la jeune femme de se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà éprouvé.

Tout ce que qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus détacher son regard de celui de l'homme en face d'elle.

Rien ne la prédisposait à le dévisager ainsi. Il avait été froid avec elle depuis lors rencontre. Il avait parlé et agit de façon glaciale. Mais ses yeux, ses deux yeux bleus océans. Eux aussi pouvaient être de la même température que l'océan arctique mais Kisara avait constaté qu'ils pouvaient aussi être chauds, flamboyant et empli de noble émotion.

Ce jeune monsieur Kaiba l'avait sauvé et soigné après tout sans pour autant la connaitre. Il était sans doute bien meilleur et plus altruiste que cette image de lui qu'il tentait de donner. Kisara en était sure.

De son coté, Kaiba était perturbé. Lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir telle qu'il l'avait vu en Égypte.

La voir ainsi, si proche de lui. Sans avoir à faire le moindre effort, il se souvint du jour il l'avait vraiment rencontré. Toutes les fois précédentes, il n'avait eu que des flashbacks, des réminiscences de souvenirs.

Cette fois c'était différent, c'était réel. Même s'il avait été aspiré par magie dans le monde des souvenirs du pharaon, tout autour de lui était bien réel. La seule chose qui paraissait fausse, c'était lui. Seto se fondait assez mal dans ce décor antique, cela n'avait pas réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise pour autant. Le coup dur pour le jeune PDG, ce fut l'instant où deux enfants égyptiens l'ont littéralement traversé, comme s'il n'existait pas dans ce monde.

Faiblement, Kaiba se traîna dans une ruelle adjacente tout en s'interrogeant, se demandant s'il n'était pas mort. Puis elle est apparue.

Cette jeune femme dont il avait eu des visions, la montrant devant le bas-relief de son dragon était là, devant lui, l'appelant. Kisara. Il ne pouvait que la reconnaître. Elle-même avait reconnu s'être trompée une fois en face de lui. Celui qu'elle recherchait lui ressemblait sans pour autant être lui.

« Seth, c'est bien toi… ça alors, tu n'es pas Seth… je veux dire, tu lui ressemble mais… »

Ces mots qu'il avait entendu il y a des mois de cela résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Kaiba.

Le jeune homme se répéta mentalement qu'il n'était pas ce fameux Seth, il était Seto Kaiba, juste Seto Kaiba, pas un prêtre égyptien. Pourtant, il était là, face à, à qui d'ailleurs ? L'ancienne copine ? L'amante ? Qui sait ce qu'elle était pour son double égyptien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la version antique de Seto Kaiba l'avait perdu et là voilà aujourd'hui, devant lui.

Oui maintenant il croyait enfin à la magie des objets millénaires, oui il croyait à la présence d'âme traversant le temps, comme Atem par exemple. La réincarnation, pas encore. Car s'il admettait l'hypothèse de la réincarnation pour la jeune femme, cela signifiait qu'il l'admettait pour lui-même.

Seto choisit de ramener son esprit dans le présent pour détacher son regard des beaux yeux bleus de Kisara et enfin lâcher le verre qu'il tenait toujours tous les deux.

Il l'avait amené ici dans un but après tout. Stimuler sa mémoire, lui soutirer les informations qu'elle pourrait avoir. Cela lui permettant de retrouver un certain et nécessaire équilibre mental nécessaire à la reconquête de son titre de meilleur duelliste du monde.

La seule question qui perdurait était, comment faire ? Yugi avait essayé la méthode douce, visite du musée d'Égypte antique. Un échec bien entendu.

Une autre option se présentait, tout lui raconter tout simplement.

Il devait peut-être simplement lui parler de l'Égypte, de leur rencontre, de ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là. Devait-il également lui annoncer que son âme recelait autrefois la puissance d'un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qu'il avait lui-même vu être scellé dans la pierre avant que cela ne lui coûte la vie ?

Après mure réflexion, Kaiba réalisa sans mal ceux à quoi toutes ces déclarations ressembleraient : De la folie.

Il avait cependant l'espoir que la foi Kisara était plus développée que la sienne à l'époque.

Alors qu'il allait commencer son récit, un bruit extrêmement dérangeant jaillit de la poche intérieure de la veste du jeune brun. Il reconnut bien sûr immédiatement la sonnerie de son téléphone portable personnel.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient ce numéro : Roland et Makuba.

En regardant l'objet de leur dérangement, Seto s'aperçut que c'était son chef opérationnel et de la sécurité. Comme le travail était toujours passé avant tout, Makuba excepté, il choisit de décrocher.

« J'espère vraiment que c'est urgent »

Pas un mot de politesse et une voix si glaciale qu'elle aurait pu faire frissonner la banquise.

Kisara se demanda en entendant cela si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur cet homme. Avait-elle voulu voir quelque chose en lui ? Une chose qui n'existait finalement peut-être pas ? Pourtant malgré ces questions, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait lu ce soir-là dans ses yeux, elle ne s'était pas trompée non plus en l'interprétant.

De la même manière, elle savait aussi avec une étrange certitude qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose. Le destin ?

La jeune femme sourit à sa propre stupidité. Elle voulait tant croire en la destinée, en l'idée que quelqu'un serait là pour elle, quelqu'un pour qui elle risquerait tout et qui pourrait faire de même. Malgré son passé, elle avait encore en elle des rêves de jeune fille au point de vouloir se croire spéciale aux yeux de cet arrogant PDG de la KaibaCorp.

En pensant à lui, Kisara remarqua que ce dernier en finissait avec son appel.

« J'arrive tout de suite » déclara-t-il à l'appelant

Sitôt raccroché que Kaiba fixa la jeune femme qui le regardait déjà, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux.

Il devait retourner à la société immédiatement, une affaire de toute urgence qui ne pouvait pas être délégué à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. La petite discussion qu'il comptait avoir avec la jeune femme aux yeux bleus allait devoir attendre. Cependant Seto ne voulait pas la retarder outre mesure. Il fallait qu'elle l'attende ici.

« Je dois y aller » déclara le jeune brun

« J'avais compris »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle déposa le verre de Whisky qu'elle n'avait pas touché sur la grande table à côté d'elle, prête à s'en aller.

Kaiba comprit bien la signification du geste. Cette fois, il allait devoir être clair et malheureusement devoir faire preuve de bien plus de tact qu'il n'en avait l'habitude pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'empara de nouveau du verre délaissé pour lui mettre entre les deux. Kisara le regarda interrogativement.

« Je souhaiterais que tu restes ici et m'attendes »

Une demande pour le moins inattendu mais qui avait le mérite d'être clair.

« S'il te plait » ajouta le jeune homme

Cette formule de politesse-ci sembla moins lui couter que celle qu'il avait dû prononcer au siège de la société plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant ce n'allait pas être suffisant cette fois, Kisara ne comptait pas se laisser avoir aussi simplement. Elle posa de nouveau le whisky sur la table avant de répondre. Encore une fois, Kaiba anticipa son refus, s'obligeant à plus de franchise. Ça lui était pénible malgré tout.

« Kisara, s'il te plait. J'ai, vraiment, besoin de te parler. C'est important » déclara doucement et relativement solennellement le PDG

De nouveau, le fait d'entendre son prénom être prononcé par l'homme devant elle lui provoqua un étrange sentiment ainsi qu'un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Prenant une nouvelle fois la même décision, Kisara reprit son verre pour lui signifier sans avoir à parler son accord. Malgré le fait qu'elle se pliait à la demande de Kaiba, la jeune femme ne lui avait presque jamais paru aussi forte et déterminée.

« Je reviens vite » annonça le brun

Sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers la porte, une fois franchit il constata avec satisfaction que sa voiture l'attendait déjà. Roland avait bien anticipé cette fois.

Alors qu'il montait dans le véhicule, il saisit son téléphone et donna des consignes claires à son majordome concernant la jeune femme, sans doute encore dans son salon.

* * *

Yugi soupira une fois de plus alors que la bouilloire faisait son œuvre dans la cuisine.

Plus il réfléchissait à la situation plus il se disait qu'il avait commis une erreur. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait le renseigner exactement sur le sujet. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tenté d'établir un contact téléphonique qui avait été non concluant. Il avait laissé un simple message.

S'il s'était attendu aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actions…

« Alors ce thé ? Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ? » Résonna une voix depuis le petit salon

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Il aurait dû appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Son grand père pour lui dire de rentrer, le professeur Hawkins, Kaiba peut-être, il était le premier concerné après tout.

Jamais, au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que son appel téléphonique au départ si innocent aboutisse à une visite en personne.

Une part de lui remercia mentalement Atem d'avoir fusionné leurs esprits. La confiance en lui qu'il ressentait grâce à l'ancien souverain lui permettait de prendre tranquillement le thé avec l'autre homme. Même s'il avait appris ce qu'était le vrai courage, Yugi n'était pas sure qu'il en aurait eu la force il y a encore peu de temps au vu de leur passif.

Le jeune homme tricolore retira la bouilloire du feu et la porta jusqu'à la table.

Il s'assit face à son visiteur surprise. L'observant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait pas changé, du moins en apparence. Bien sûr qu'il avait changé intérieurement. Ils avaient, ses amis et lui-même, pu s'en apercevoir lors de leur dernière entrevue. L'autre homme était bien plus sérieux, investi, moins personnel. En même temps, le monde était en péril, encore une fois.

Cette petite visite ci se passerait cependant mieux s'il pouvait éviter d'arborer ce petit sourire malicieux qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

« Alors Yugi, tu voulais me parler, maintenant que je suis là, je t'écoute »

Le jeune duelliste regarda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu de son éternel costume rouge. Le PDG d'Illusion Industriel semblait vouloir jouer avec lui un moment. Il était venu en personne, traversant le pays alors qu'il aurait pu simplement lui téléphoner ou répondre à ses questions par courriel.

La méfiance du se lire dans les yeux de Yugi car Pegasus lui fit une déclaration :

« Tu ne crains rien de moi »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, l'homme d'affaires ramena en arrière ses longs cheveux blancs afin de montrer son œil gauche aujourd'hui dépourvu de l'œil du millenium.

« Bakura n'a pas été tendre avec moi sur ce point » déclara le PDG

Aujourd'hui à la place de l'ancien artefact se trouvait un œil de verre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'autre œil marron de Maximillien.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Pegasus ? » questionna Yugi

L'homme en face de lui sourit et décida de lui-même de se servir le thé puisque le jeune roi des jeux semblait ne pas vouloir accomplir correctement son rôle d'hôte.

« Il y a certaines choses dont il n'est pas possible de parler aussi impersonnellement que par téléphone. Il s'agit de mon jeu après tout. J'y accorde une grande importance. Puis tu n'es pas n'importe qui petit Yugi, si même toi en viens à m'appeler, et bien, tu sais…» laissa en suspend l'ancien possesseur de l'œil

Un silence s'abattit quelques instants entre les deux hommes. Oui si Yugi en venait à appeler à l'aide un homme qu'il avait à une époque juré de détruire, un homme qui avait brisé tant de vie au nom de son petit jeu macabre, cet homme qui avait emprisonné l'âme de son grand père, Makuba et Kaiba. Oui il avait vraiment besoin de réponse que seul l'inventeur du jeu duel de monstre pouvait lui donner.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais que tu le penses. Je suis un homme de parole. Comme nous l'avions convenu j'ai relâché toutes les âmes que j'avais emprisonnées au royaume des ombres. Puis ne t'ai-je pas apporté mon aide face au grand Léviathan ? » Interrogea Pegasus

« Tu l'as fait » répondit simplement le jeune homme assis en face de lui

Un soudain malaise envahit quelque peu le PDG.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici uniquement pour répondre à tes questions. Je suis également… venu pour t'exprimer mes regrets. Par rapport à ton grand-père et ce que tu as subi aux royaumes des duellistes »

Cette déclaration était très surprenante pour Yugi. L'autre homme avait eu des années pour faire cela sans jamais qu'il n'en manifeste l'envie. Pegasus continua à lui parler.

« Cela fait un moment que je regrette mes actions. Je sais que tu es au courant… J'aimais Cécilia, j'étais prêt à tout pour la ramener, mais ce n'était pas moi, c'est comme si… l'œil… » Dit-il en apposant la main là où se trouvait autrefois l'objet en question.

Yugi comprit alors quelque chose à l'évocation de l'œil, il se souvenait au travers d'Atem.

Il voyait Aknadin, le tout premier détenteur de l'œil du millénium. Il se rappelait la jalousie de l'homme envers son frère, sa volonté de puissance, de faire s'asseoir son fils sur le trône d'Égypte.

Il se souvenait de la capacité du frère du roi de tout faire pour sa famille, d'être prêt au sacrifice d'autrui. Il avait forgé les objets du millénium dans l'or et le sang. Il avait imprégné son âme et par conséquent l'œil d'une énergie maléfique qui ne pouvait que perdurer à travers le temps.

Finalement Yugi comprit que d'une certaine manière, le PDG d'Illusion Industriel n'était qu'une victime de plus des objets du millénium, comme Bakura ou encore Marek l'avaient eux-mêmes été.

Instinctivement le jeune homme porta la main sur sa poitrine pour trouver son puzzle mais ne rencontra rien. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Pegasus qui lui sourit en retour.

« Le pharaon te manque ? »

« Atem sera avec moi pour toujours » déclara avec force le jeune duelliste

Le sourire de Pegasus s'agrandit. Il voyait quelque chose, la force du pharaon. Mieux que quiconque il avait pu examiner la puissance de l'âme de l'esprit du puzzle.

Yugi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce sourire et le regard de l'autre homme.

« Oui. Bien entendu » se contenta-t-il d'ajouter

La pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans le silence.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Ce fut Yugi qui rompit le contact visuel pour sortir de sa veste une petite boite qu'il avança jusqu'à Pegasus. Il mit quelques secondes à retirer ses doigts afin que Pegasus puisse s'en saisir. Le regard de flamme de Yugi défia le créateur afin de lui signifier l'importance qu'avait cet objet.

Ayant parfaitement compris le message, le créateur de duel de monstre souleva le couvercle précautionneusement.

« Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. Une splendeur. Même si à titre personnel je préfère sa version Toon » déclara le plus âgé des deux en soulevant la carte de duel de monstre

Entre les mains du créateur se tenait la carte du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus détenu par son grand-père. Une carte déchirée en deux ne tenant que par la magie du scotch. Yugi fournit une explication sur ce fait avant que Pegasus ne pose la question.

« Souvenir de sa rencontre avec Kaiba »

Le créateur sourit de nouveau, se rappelant l'importance qu'avaient ses trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus pour le jeune homme. Il se souvenait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers ces cartes. C'était à cause de ses émotions qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à s'approprier ces créatures lors de son duel contre l'ex champion du monde.

Jamais Kaiba n'aurait pu tolérer l'ignominie qu'un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus puisse être un jour utilisé contre lui. Il reconnaissait bien là son ancien associé de la KaibaCorp.

« Comment va ce cher Kaiba ? » demanda innocemment l'homme aux cheveux blancs

Face à cette question, le maître des jeux se contenta de croiser les bras et de fixer sans sourciller le créateur. Il fut évident pour ce dernier que le jeune homme ne répondrait pas à son interrogation mais également que le sort du maître des trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus n'était pas étranger aux motivations de Yugi.

Pegasus reposa la carte dans sa précieuse boite avant de la repousser vers le jeune Muto.

« Quand tu m'as questionné sur la façon dont j'avais créés les cartes de duel de monstre, je suppose que tu parlais des quatre dragons ? » questionna Maximillien

« Pourquoi quatre ? »

Le PDG se souvint du jour où il avait trouvé les gravures égyptiennes représentant les duels organisés par les pharaons de l'ancienne Égypte. L'idée de remettre au gout du jour ce jeu antique des ombres. C'était devenu une obsession. Il se souvint du jour où, avec l'aide de Shadi, il avait trouvé le bas-relief représentant le combat entre le pharaon et le sorcier. C'est ce jour, qu'il choisit de créer les cartes de dieux égyptiens, le fléau de son équipe archéologique.

Mais les dieux ne furent pas les seuls monstres dont Pegasus réalisa la puissance ce jour-là. Deux autres créatures étaient dessinées sur la pierre. Le magicien des ténèbres et le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Ce n'était pas des dieux mais leurs puissances étaient réelles également. À cause des âmes auxquelles ils étaient rattachés.

« Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus est une créature qui aurait dû être unique. Comme le magicien des ténèbres » commença Pegasus

« Mon magicien a été reproduit en des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines d'exemplaires » l'interrompit Yugi

Ce fut au tour de Pegasus de soupirer.

« Si tu tiens tant à m'interrompre et à ne pas vouloir entendre la version raccourci, peut-être que je devrais commencer du début » déclara le créateur avant de continuer « Tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'initialement les monstres scellés dans la pierre par les égyptiens n'étaient autre que des créatures nés de l'âme corrompus des hommes ? »

Yugi fit un signe de tête d'approbation. Il connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire. Il savait déjà quelle âme se cachait sous les traits du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, Atem l'avait vu, venant d'être scellé. Kisara.

« Un monstre, une âme, c'était simple » poursuivi Pegasus « Bien sûr la plupart des âmes se sont perdus dans l'oubli pour n'être plus que des monstres dont la puissance fut transféré dans les cartes lors de leurs créations. Des cartes qui, lorsque j'ai recréé le jeu, ont pu être multiplié mais il existe cependant quelques exceptions »

Pegasus prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de grimacer.

« Yugi fais-moi penser à t'offrir du thé digne de ce nom lors de ma prochaine visite »

« Cesse de te plaindre Pegasus et raconte-moi la suite de ton histoire » intima le jeune homme

Le PDG d'Illusion Industriel s'exécuta. Après tout il était venu pour ça.

« Ton magicien est unique Yugi. Il abrite une âme extrêmement puissante, fidèle, lié à toi comme au pharaon. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu combattre avec lui »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac de Yugi, comprenant les mots de son ancien adversaire. Mahad évidemment. Il ne pouvait parler que de lui. Cet homme, ce grand prêtre du pharaon, son sorcier le plus puissant, son ami d'enfance, celui qui avait tout sacrifié jusqu'à sa vie, se condamnant à une éternité d'emprisonnement pour continuer à servir le souverain à travers le temps.

« Les autres ne sont que des monstres, des copies » chuchota Yugi

« Exactement, des monstres dont l'âme peut se lié à leur possesseur mais il n'y a pas d'âme antique dans ces cartes » expliqua le créateur

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour assimiler ce qu'au fond de son cœur il savait déjà. Mahad était avec le pharaon et maintenant avec lui, à jamais. Il crut sentir un instant battre le cœur du magicien dans sa poche.

« Et pour les dragons blanc ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la boite « Est-ce des copies ? »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Il le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre.

« Je t'ai parlé d'exceptions petit Yugi. Ce dragon fait partie de ces rares exceptions »

On sentait que le créateur du jeu de duel de monstre était dans son élément, il maîtrisait à la perfection le sujet et savait tout de ces créatures.

« J'ai créé moi-même ce dragon, j'ai trouvé en Égypte le bas-relief où se trouvait enfermé l'une des âmes les plus puissantes que je n'ai jamais vu. Puissante, mais brisée » raconta avec mélancolie l'homme « Je ne pouvais faire une carte pour cette âme, il se trouve que quatre me parut un chiffre acceptable pour enfermer cette force, cette passion, cette douleur »

« Son âme est divisée dans chacune des cartes » réalisa à haute voix de jeune homme tricolore.

Un sourire orna les lèvres du PDG d'Illusion, comprenant un détail que lui avait caché le jeune Yugi.

« Tu sais à qui appartient cette âme » déclara doucement l'homme aux cheveux blancs

Les deux anciens possesseurs d'objets du millénium se fixèrent, se défiant du regard. Pegasus s'avoua assez rapidement vaincu à ce jeu-là en détournant le regard.

« Peu importe, cette information comptait pour toi et je sens que la suite va être passionnante en tenant compte du fait que trois des quatre fragments de l'âme sont actuellement entre les mains de ce cher Kaiba »

Une âme brisé, une âme scellé, une âme éparpillé dans le temps et maintenant une âme réincarnée dans une belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Il se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être ici et dans les cartes. Mais ça le créateur ne pourrait y répondre, pas sans qu'il lui donne plus d'informations. Kaiba n'allait pas aimer cela, pas du tout.

« À défaut d'avoir eu un thé digne de ce nom, je peux espérer que tu m'offres un bon café ? » questionna Pegasus

Ce n'était pas véritablement une question, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Un café contre des réponses… le marché était honnête, Yugi en avait déjà passé de bien plus risqué. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme laissa son invité pour se diriger vers la cuisine de nouveau, sans pour autant oublier d'emporter avec lui le précieux quatrième dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« Et n'oublie pas le sucre petit Yugi, j'adore le sucre » réclama Pegasus

* * *

La voiture le déposa enfin après sa longue journée de travail devant le manoir. Le travail à la KaibaCorp était parfois épuisant.

Le jeune homme sauta en direction du perron, pressé de rentrer enfin chez lui.

Il fit claquer la porte par habitude et non pour signaler sa présence cependant Kisara fut attentive à ce bruit, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

Attendant toujours au salon, elle se dirigea vers le hall pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme qu'elle attendait.

« Vous êtes de retour » ne put elle retenir avec une certaine joie

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le nouveau venu, elle eut un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de gêne.

Deux sentiments partagés par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était en train de déposer ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Tous deux se fixèrent mais n'ayant pas du tout les mêmes pensées en tête.

Kisara bloqua un instant sur l'apparence du jeune garçon devant elle, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus acier, la forme de son visage n'étant pas sans lui rappeler celui de son hôte. Il lui paraissait très très jeune.

Au vu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, établir un lien de parenté avec Kaiba semblait raisonnable.

Elle remarqua par la suite le collier en forme de carte de duel. Ce collier était identique à celui que portait le PDG de la KaibaCorp.

Comprenant ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête, Makuba s'avança et lui tendit la main

« Bonjour, Makuba Kaiba »

« Kisara » répondit-elle simplement en saisissant la main tendue.

Le jeune vice-président vit le majordome passer derrière lui et se saisir du manteau qu'il avait abandonné pour le ranger. Ne le voyant manifester aucune surprise à la présence de la jeune femme, il sut que sa présence ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de son frère.

« Où est Seto ? »

« Monsieur Kaiba a dû repartir prestement au bureau, il reviendra dès que possible » répondit le domestique avant de s'éclipser

C'était une bonne chose selon Makuba. Seto n'avait jamais ramené personne à la maison, encore moins une fille. De plus il l'avait laissé seule. Son grand-frère n'avait jamais agi ainsi, jamais. Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement devant Kisara. Cette jeune femme était sans doute celle dont il discutait plus tôt dans la journée.

De nombreuses questions se profilaient dans l'esprit de Makuba. Elles attendraient cependant. Vu qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux, ils allaient pouvoir discuter librement et il était sûr qu'ils avaient vraiment plein de choses à se raconter.

* * *

Yugi regarda son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans un coin depuis un bon moment. Il remarqua les nombreux messages de ses amis, particulièrement ceux de Joey. Il était vrai que contrairement à ses habitudes, ils avaient assez peu côtoyé le petit groupe ses derniers jours et cela les inquiétaient.

Le jeune homme se pressa d'envoyer un message rassurant à tout le monde, promettant une soirée chez lui très bientôt. Il précisa à Joey d'amener ses cartes, lui signifiant qu'un duel était en préparation. Le blond ne refusait jamais l'occasion d'améliorer ses compétences et pour cause. Il n'avait pas perdu l'objectif de vaincre un jour Kaiba.

Le maître des jeux entendit la sonnette du magasin et sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour aller à la rencontre de son visiteur.

Peut-être Pegasus revenait il ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris de voir qui était devant lui.

« Grand-père ? Déjà de retour ? Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt » s'exprima joyeusement Yugi

Du moins, la joie c'était jusqu'au moment où il vit le regard de son aïeul.

Sans le moindre sourire, Salomon posa ses valises au sol et retira d'un coffret un rouleau de papyrus.

Yugi s'avança lentement et son cœur loupa un battement quand il aperçut le sceau, c'était le sien, enfin celui d'Atem. Il sut cependant que cette note n'était pas celle de son ami le pharaon à cause de la couleur du sceau, il était bleu. L'ancien pharaon avait pris soin de scellé tous ses documents de rouge. C'était sa touche personnelle.

« Seth » murmura Yugi. L'émotion qu'il ressentit en cet instant n'était pas la sienne et il le savait. Dans le royaume de la mémoire, l'esprit du puzzle avait développé une affection toute particulière pour son cousin. Cela avait été dur pour lui de le laisser en Égypte pour revenir aux temps présent. Mais il le fallait, comme il fallait qu'il laisse Kaiba ici pour trouver le repos et ses amis de son ancienne vie.

Yugi releva les yeux pour croiser le regard dur de son grand-père. Il n'avait pas souvent été regardé par le vieil homme de cette façon. C'était le regard que Salomon avait quand son petit-fils allait avoir des ennuis. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Pourquoi Yugi ? »

La question surprit celui à qui elle était destinée.

« Tu ne me faisais donc pas assez confiance ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'une part du pharaon, ses souvenirs survivaient en toi ? »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac de Yugi. Il n'avait confié ce secret qu'à une personne à un moment où il avait besoin de comprendre certains événements qu'il avait en tête. En tant que gardienne du tombeau du pharaon, Shizu Ishtar semblait la seule personne à qui il puisse se confier.

Si l'égyptienne avait trahi son secret, elle devait avoir ses raisons et il y avait fort à parier que la raison en question se trouvait entre les mains de son grand père.

Ils allaient devoir avoir une longue explication.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7, un poil plus long que les autres. J'ai dû me freiner un peu parce que j'étais partie pour d'autres scènes claires dans ma tête que j'ai décidé de garder pour le prochain chapitre.

En espérant que ça a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'être ici à suivre cette fic.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, chapitre 8 donc.

Si vous saviez combien il a été dur moralement d'écrire ce chapitre. Manque d'inspiration ? D'idées ? Non en aucun cas. Coup de déprime entre le boulot et une fanfic absolument magnifique. Bon, léger OOC mais si bien écrit, détaillé, ce n'était pas une fanfic mais un bouquin. 20 chapitres de romance pour finir en méchante sad end. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça remet en question les éternels happy ends car effectivement comme l'a expliqué l'auteur, pour être réaliste, toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas se finir bien. Je me questionne depuis sur mon propre travail et le sens que je veux y donner.

Fin bref, je remercie KuroRainy-Chan et ChristopherRus pour leurs reviews si motivante et inspirante. Oui, inspirante, vous m'avez inspiré certaines idées.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Plus le temps passait et plus Seto désespérait de pouvoir rentrer chez lui rapidement comme il l'avait prévu. L'ouverture du nouveau KaibaLand relevait de son entière responsabilité vu qu'il avait confié à Makuba un autre projet.

Bien que ce soit un acte volontaire, c'était quelque peu ironique en y réfléchissant. Kaiba dirigeait un projet qui tenait à cœur à Makuba, tandis que son jeune frère avait la charge de quelque chose cher à son cœur à lui.

Aimant contrôler les choses qui l'entouraient, Kaiba se disait régulièrement qu'il aurait dû lui-même dirigé son projet de fouille. Il avait cependant été assez lucide et clairvoyant ce jour-là pour ne pas en prendre la direction. Son coté rationnel lui avait indiqué qu'il était personnellement trop impliqué pour agir avec professionnalisme.

Ce n'était cependant pas la seule raison.

Kaiba se souvint du jour où il avait pénétré dans son bureau, Makuba sur ses talons, après son retour d'Égypte.

Son cœur était si vide, un creux, qui selon lui, avait été laissé par le souverain qu'il venait tout juste de voir rejoindre de monde de l'au-delà.

Makuba avait commencé à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve une occupation et vite. Les fouilles archéologiques pour retrouver les objets, et particulièrement le puzzle du millénium, lui parurent une bonne idée.

Son jeune frère était malin et il le connaissait, mieux que n'importe qui sur Terre. C'était Makuba qui était avec lui à la mort de leurs parents, c'était encore avec lui qu'il avait été placé à l'orphelinat avant d'être adoptés. C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient subi la cruauté de Gozaburo avant de le renverser.

« Ensemble » chuchota Kaiba sans vraiment le remarquer

Le jeune homme s'aperçut du soudain silence qui avait empli la pièce. Il releva les yeux, s'arrachant à ses souvenirs d'enfance avec son cadet.

« Vous disiez Monsieur Kaiba ? »

C'était Daevis. Un subalterne du service juridique qui jusqu'à présent s'était avéré relativement compétent. Visiblement il l'avait interrompu alors qu'il lui exposait quelques détails épineux et assez importants.

Kaiba se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait en réalité que très peu écouté. Son esprit était chez lui actuellement. À cette heure, Makuba devait être rentré depuis un moment. Il réalisa non sans un léger sourire moqueur, la surprise qu'avait dû être celle de son frère en découvrant Kisara dans le salon.

Si on faisait abstraction de l'amusement procuré par la tête qu'avait dû faire le jeune vice-président, Kaiba n'était pas vraiment satisfait de la situation.

Son frère devait se poser des questions, beaucoup trop de questions maintenant. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher après tout. Seto devait admettre que lui-même n'agissait pas comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps. C'était perturbant, même pour lui.

Puis outre les questions de Makuba, Kaiba pensa à Kisara. La jeune fille avait-elle attendue ? Fuit à l'arrivée de son cadet ?

Il avait bien donné la consigne au majordome de faire le maximum pour la retenir. Cependant il ne lui avait pas ordonné de la séquestrer. Elle était libre et donc pouvait décider de s'en aller.

L'idée même qu'elle ne soit plus chez lui à son retour fit ressentir au jeune PDG une émotion s'approchant de la déception, à moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Choisissant d'en finir au plus vite avec le travail, il répondit à son subordonné du ton le plus dur qu'il put.

« Si je comprends bien, vous m'avez fait dérangez en urgence pour une simple modification de statut et une signature ? »

La question était froide, il voulait qu'il soit clairement compris par l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce que son temps était précieux. On ne dérange pas Seto Kaiba sans raison.

Le chef du service juridique pâlit. Il avait bien entendu compris le message de Kaiba ainsi que la conséquence probable de la convocation du PDG sur la sauvegarde de son emploi.

« Monsieur Kaiba, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé si cela avait pu attendre demain. La date limite pour ratifier les statuts est fixée à aujourd'hui. Sans cela un délai supplémentaire sera nécessaire, retardant la construction. Ce temps coûtera des milliers, voir des millions à la KaibaCorp » se défendit l'autre homme non sans un tremblement dans la voix.

Kaiba le jaugea du regard. Même si cela lui déplaisait, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il valait mieux perdre quelques heures que plusieurs millions. C'était rationnel, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde il y a encore quelques mois, il n'allait donc pas le faire aujourd'hui.

Le PDG tendit la main avec grandiloquence, attendant que les documents soigneusement rédigés par son équipe lui soient transmis.

« Initiale et signature en bas de chaque page » précisa le juriste

Les yeux de Kaiba le fusillèrent. Devant cette agression visuelle, l'autre homme se tut tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, semblant faire une tentative pour fusionner avec ce dernier.

Le jeune dirigeant se retint de sourire, satisfait d'être craint, persuadé que son autorité devait impérativement en passer par là. Un regard vers la pile de document lui passa cependant l'envie de se réjouir. Cela allait être long, très long.

Il en était persuadé, elle n'attendrait jamais tout ce temps.

Kaiba pensa à la jeune femme chez lui. Étrangement ce n'est pas l'Égypte qui lui vint en tête en premier lieu. Il la voyait depuis sa limousine courir dans la rue. Il la voyait inconsciente dans le parc, un filet carmin dans ses cheveux blancs. Il la voyait dans son salon quand leurs doigts s'étaient touchés, il se rappela le frisson qui les avait parcourus. Le PDG avait regardé ses yeux, ses deux yeux bleus. Il ferma les siens un instant.

Seto allait gagner des millions mais cela n'avait rarement eu si peu d'importance qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Une conclusion s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme, il n'avait vraiment rien à lui proposer.

« Bon, un soda ça le fait pour toi ? »

Kisara releva la tête vers son jeune hôte. Il était très curieux de voir comment le jeune Makuba avait changé ces dernières minutes. D'une apparence très sérieuse au départ, il semblait extrêmement détendu à présent. Presque redevenu un enfant. Cela contrastait tellement avec son frère.

« Oui, merci »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux apporta une canette qu'il déposa devant son invité

Son regard s'attarda sur les deux verres de Whisky posés sur la table non loin de là. Aucun des deux n'avait été vidé. Il était évident que c'était son frère qui les avait servis.

Seto ne buvait presque jamais. Du moins, son cadet ne l'avait jamais vu s'alcooliser. Il gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même en toute circonstance. Pas le genre à tenter de se saouler. C'était surprenant ce changement d'attitude. À moins que ce ne soit une tentative pour la mettre à l'aise elle.

Makuba sourit. Voilà une logique qui correspondait plus à son frère même si mettre les autres à l'aise ne figurait pas dans la liste de ses priorités, au contraire d'ailleurs. Seto aimait être craint pour être respecté. Son jeune frère avait cependant échappé à toute tentative d'intimidation. Il était un associé, pas un rival potentiel pour le président même si leur relation était tendu depuis quelques temps.

Ce n'était cependant pas grave, le jeune Kaiba pensait savoir comment faire retrouver à son frère son état antérieur et avait déjà mis en route les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir.

En attendant, il avait une invitée dont il devait s'occuper.

« Bon, si tu me parlais un peu de toi. Mise à part ton nom je ne sais rien » avait demandé le jeune brun en souriant

Kisara bougea nerveusement sur le canapé où elle était assise, trahissant un sentiment de gêne.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Une mademoiselle tout le monde » répondit elle

Makuba ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en lui répondant

« Seto n'inviterait pas à la maison n'importe quelle mademoiselle tout le monde »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'idée d'être spéciale lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne renonce à l'idée tellement elle lui paraissait trop belle pour être vraie.

Le destin… se dit-elle avant de chasser l'idée. Elle choisit de ne pas attendre la prochaine question avant d'en poser une elle-même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était « invitée » qu'elle ne devait pas manifester d'intérêt envers son jeune hôte ci présent.

« Et vous ? Que faites-vous ? Vous travaillez avec l'autre monsieur Kaiba ? »

Makuba qui était en train de boire sa canette de soda s'étouffa un bref instant, manquant de tout recracher. Il réussit cependant à se retenir.

« Vous ? L'autre monsieur Kaiba ? » Interrogea-t'il

Kisara ne comprit pas. Le jeune homme reprit donc.

« Quand je ne suis pas au travail, moi c'est Makuba et tu, pas vous. Je suis trop jeune pour prendre un tel coup de vieux. Surtout avec mes amis et ceux de mon frère »

Il avait dit ça en riant. C'était un jeune homme avec le cœur d'un enfant. Il était si transparent dans l'instant. Si quelqu'un voyait autre chose dans le jeune Kaiba, il se trompait en ne sachant pas lire sous le masque que le jeune homme savait sans doute habilement porter au travail. Un talent de famille surement.

Elle ressentait la même bonté en Makuba qu'elle avait perçue chez Yugi, à un détail près qui restait quelque peu flou. En tout cas, ce jeune homme-ci la mettait à l'aise, assez pour saisir la boisson qu'il lui avait offerte il y a quelques instants.

Kisara n'avait pas osé refuser le verre que lui avait tendu l'aîné des Kaiba plus tôt alors qu'elle détestait le whisky.

Le petit maître des lieux ne désirait pas parler de son travail. S'il prenait la peine de le cacher à Seto, ce n'était pas pour lui révéler à elle. Il choisit donc un sujet qui pourrait susciter un intérêt mutuel même s'il doutait que cela plaise au principal intéressé.

« Donc, comment as-tu connu Seto ? » demanda t'il innocemment

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le genre de rencontre qui s'était produite entre Kaiba et elle était pour le moins inhabituelle. Néanmoins, la façon dont elle s'en souvenait rendait Seto Kaiba très chevaleresque.

« Il m'a sauvé » répondit-elle simplement

Devant le regard interrogatif qui se posa sur elle, Kisara choisit de continuer son explication.

« J'ai été agressé par deux personnes jouant à un jeu de cartes virtuelles. Ils semblaient tellement énervés, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait de moi si Monsieur Kaiba n'était pas arrivé »

La bouche de Makuba s'ouvrit, incrédule. Pendant une seconde il avait cru que son frère s'était trouvé une copine quand il avait vu la jeune femme dans le salon et constater l'absence de surprise de la part du majordome. Cette hypothèse était surprenante mais à quelque part, il l'espérait au fond de lui.

Seto n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour personne, à part bien sûr pour son cadet. Du moins pas d'intérêt affectif.

Il avait bien entendu eu cette obsession pour le pharaon et Yugi qu'il justifiait par la volonté de retrouver son titre de meilleur duelliste du monde. Il n'avait jamais en tout cas laissé entrevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le mot « amour » n'était accompagné que du mot « fraternel » pour Seto et cela attristait le jeune Kaiba. Il pensait sincèrement que son frère méritait d'être découvert puis aimer par quelqu'un qui pourrait voir et faire ressortir le bon en lui. Le bon que seul Makuba pouvait voir, lorsque Kaiba consentait à se conduire comme un être humain.

C'était rare ces temps-ci. Il s'enfermait sur lui-même depuis si longtemps.

Alors lorsqu'il avait aperçu Kisara, le jeune frère s'était surpris à espérer. Un espoir de courte durée. Cette fille n'était pas une compagne, pas même une relation de son frère.

Le lien s'était fait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. C'était la jeune fille dont ils avaient parlé le matin même. Celle que Seto avait sauvée et conduite à la KaibaCorp pour qu'elle obtienne des soins médicaux. Un coup de pub selon son grand frère. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas sa présence dans le manoir et sans Kaiba de surcroît.

Makuba se reprit.

« Mon frère m'en a en effet parlé. Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux en tout cas » indiqua le jeune homme

Kisara répondit à son sourire se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise face à ces deux yeux aciers dégageant une douce chaleur humaine. Elle constata qu'il restait une interrogation dans le regard de Makuba. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans votre société de jeu. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela pour moi et il a dit vouloir me parler. Il m'a emmené ici mais est rapidement reparti. Une urgence apparemment » expliqua t'elle, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer pour lui, mais je pense que s'il t'a aidé, c'est simplement parce que Seto est quelqu'un de bien »

Kisara le regarda avec attention, attendant qu'il poursuive

« Tout le monde pense qu'il est méchant mais je connais bien mon frère et je sais qu'en réalité il ne l'est pas. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il a tout sacrifié pour moi, je le sais. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour que nous ayons une vie meilleure et c'est pour cela que malgré nos désaccords, je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant et fidèle »

La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être admirative devant l'amour inconditionnel et sans doute éternel du jeune homme envers son frère. Ce n'était pas que des mots. Elle voyait combien Makuba était sincère.

Elle se sentit pendant un instant honteuse.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Kaiba plus tôt être si froid envers son subordonnée, elle avait pensé que cet homme n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

« Parle-moi de lui s'il te plait »

Makuba sourit et se leva pour aller dans le frigo. Kisara le regarda faire relativement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Par la suite elle entendit le jeune soupirer.

Il sortit la tête du frigidaire pour la regarder, une moue déçue sur le visage.

Il se rapprocha d'elle tout en décrochant son téléphone.

« Je nous commande une pizza, ça te va ? » interrogea le brun

Devant l'absence de réponse, le jeune vice-président poursuivit

« Seto est un sujet passionnant mais aussi très long. Puis dans la mesure où les urgences de la KaibaCorp sont horriblement chronophages autant qu'on se prenne à manger. Ça risque de durer un moment. Alors pizza ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus sourit

« Avec plaisir, je te laisse choisir Makuba »

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'ils discutaient, la colère lui était maintenant passée. Il n'avait pas de véritable raison de s'en prendre à son petit-fils. Il avait juste était profondément déçu.

Yugi et lui étaient intime, depuis toujours, et ce lien n'avait fait que croître avec le temps. Il lui avait transmis sa foi dans l'âme des cartes et tant d'autres choses.

Salomon aimait à croire à une époque qu'il était la personne la plus proche de son petit-fils. Cela avait probablement été le cas. Il tenait à lui, le vieil homme n'oubliait pas les risques qu'il avait pris pour le sauver des griffes de Pegasus, quitte à mettre en péril sa propre âme.

Oui, il l'avait sans doute été mais son petit Yugi avait grandi, il avait résolu le puzzle du millénium, rencontré des amis qu'il garderait pour la vie, s'était lié avec le pharaon.

Le souverain disparu avait influencé Yugi depuis leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement changés. C'était leurs destins d'être réunis, pour ne former qu'un être, l'un ayant besoin de l'autre pour finalement pouvoir se sentir entier.

En partant de ce postulat, il était logique que les deux jeunes hommes n'aient pas pu se résoudre à se quitter, même si l'au-delà appelait l'un d'eux. Ils avaient trouvés un moyen de rester ensemble.

Le pharaon n'était pas un simple ami, il était une part intégrante de son petit-fils. Son autre lui comme il l'appelait. Indéniablement, c'était lui, l'être le plus proche de Yugi. Visiblement, 5000 ans, des milliers de kilomètres ou encore la mort ne pouvait les séparer.

S'il n'avait pas acquis une certaine sagesse du au grand âge, il aurait pu être jaloux de cette relation fusionnelle au sens propre comme figuré. Aujourd'hui il l'acceptait. Il comprenait même pourquoi Yugi ne lui avait rien dit. Simplement parce que cela leur appartenaient.

Salomon choisit de reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait arrêté.

« Donc si je comprends bien le pharaon n'a pas fait ça uniquement pour toi ? » questionna grand-père

Yugi secoua la tête.

« Il devait partir, sa mission sacré était accomplie, sinon il serait resté coincé sur Terre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il estimait en avoir fini ici »

« À cause de cet arrogant de Kaiba alors ? »

« Comme te l'as appris Shizu, Kaiba est la réincarnation du pharaon Seth. Le cousin d'Atem. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans être sûr qu'il retrouverait la mémoire, qu'il serait sauvé » déclara songeusement le maître des jeux

Un silence se fit pesant dans la pièce. C'était beaucoup d'informations pour le pauvre grand-père Muto.

Même Yugi, avec la mémoire du pharaon, n'arrivait pas encore a assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle. La pièce « Kisara » soulevait de nouvelles questions même s'il était clair pour le jeune homme qu'elle était revenue en ce monde pour Kaiba.

Alors que le maître des jeux s'égarait dans ses pensées, son aïeul le ramena aux temps présent autant qu'il l'envoya dans le passé.

Il se saisit une nouvelle fois du parchemin antique pour le tendre à Yugi.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'avait trouvé Arthur dans la chambre funéraire. Toutes les explications se trouvent sans doute ici. »

Le vieil homme marqua une pause ne voulant pas brusquer son petit-fils, avant de poursuivre :

« Il est également probable, que ce rouleau contienne les réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur le passé égyptien de Kaiba »

« Je le sais grand-père » répondit le jeune duelliste

« Peux-tu le lire ? »

« Je suis persuadé que je le pourrais, j'en ai envie, si tu savais à quel point » répondit il, laissant planer un instant de silence avant de reprendre : « mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça »

Les derniers mots de Yugi avaient été murmurés alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Salomon voyait le dilemme moral dans la tête du jeune homme ainsi que la remontée d'émotions et souvenirs qu'il soupçonnait de n'être pas totalement siens.

« Ce sont les derniers mots de Seth. Il a choisi de ne jamais les révéler au monde, de les emmener dans sa tombe. N'est-ce pas lourd de sens ? » Questionna le jeune aux cheveux tricolores

En lisant ces derniers mots antiques, Yugi avait le sentiment que ce serait comme trahir la mémoire de son cousin, enfin, du cousin d'Atem. Que ces mots auraient dû rester là où ils étaient, dans le sarcophage, serré contre le cœur du roi.

« S'il avait voulu que cela reste un secret, il ne l'aurait jamais écrit. Il l'aurait enfoui dans sa mémoire. Peut-être avait-il conscience que quelqu'un aurait un jour besoin de réponse ? » Supposa le grand-père

« Kaiba ? »

Le vieil homme ne songeait pas à l'arrogant duelliste. Il pensait en réalité à la mission qu'Atem avait confiée à Yugi. Le jeune homme ne pourrait convaincre son rival obstiné sans connaitre l'histoire dans son intégralité.

En un instant le maître des jeux sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Si un homme devait découvrir ces lignes, à ses yeux, cela ne pouvait être un autre que le PDG de la KaibaCorp.

« J'amènerais le rouleau prochainement à Kaiba » déclara Yugi empli d'assurance

« Je t'en prie Yugi, ne fais pas ça » quémanda Salomon

Le regard de surprise de son petit-fils laissa place à un regard plus sûr de lui. De nouveau, une flamme brilla dans ses prunelles violettes.

« Je sais que c'est une découverte archéologique majeure pour le Professeur Hawkins et toi mais je suis persuadé que les réponses aux questions du passé de Kaiba sont là. Il mérite de savoir. Ce rouleau a traversé le temps et les continents pour se retrouver ici. Il n'y a pas de coïncidence grand-père »

Dans sa barbe, sans même que ce soit audible, l'ancien duelliste chuchota plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose « C'est une mauvaise idée »

Bien qu'en désaccord, les deux hommes se sourirent, comprenant le point de vue l'un de l'autre. Il était tard et le jeune maitre des jeux signifia son intention d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue.

Alors qu'il partait, Salomon se remémora une phrase prononcé par son petit-fils plus tôt dans la conversation et se sentit interpellé par quelques mots sur lesquels il choisit de revenir.

« Yugi, tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'Atem voulait sauver Kaiba, mais de quoi ? »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement, sachant que ces propos, bien que difficile à croire, ne seraient que la pure vérité. C'était une intime conviction, la sienne comme celle du pharaon disparut.

« De lui-même »

* * *

Kaiba en avait enfin finit avec cette interminable réunion. Tout était en place. Et dire que le matin même Makuba lui reprochait de ne pas s'investir dans le projet du deuxième parc à thème KaibaLand. Il venait de rattraper tout le retard qu'il avait pris.

Maintenant c'était l'heure de rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans l'ascenseur, quelque chose l'empêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée ou encore du parking souterrain. Il resta un léger instant à fixer les chiffres alors que les portes se refermaient.

Soudain, il pressa le numéro qui l'amènerait aux vingt quatrième étages.

La salle de réunion où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée ne se trouvait qu'au dixième.

Le jeune PDG s'éleva dans les airs. Cet ascenseur-ci était entièrement vitré ce qui laissa le loisir à Kaiba d'observer la ville de Domino au travers des fenêtres. Elle était illuminée dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Cette ville était certes belle à sa manière mais pas autant que ce qu'il allait chercher.

Il se détourna sans hésiter des lumières dès que le « tilt » typique retentit, lui signifiant qu'il était arrivé au bon étage.

C'était son étage. Celui de son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il en était parti, c'était pour quitter Makuba et se rendre auprès de Kisara. Même si ce n'était pas le but premier, là il y retournait pour les fuir à quelque part.

Personne sur Terre n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que son frère. Il sacrifierait tout pour lui, jusqu'à sa vie. Pourtant il savait qu'en rentrant il allait subir un interrogatoire désagréable quant à la présence de Kisara et ça, il n'en avait pas envie.

Certes il était l'aîné, il aurait pu aussi bien éluder la question, ne pas répondre ou encore envoyer Makuba dans sa chambre comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il aurait pu, mais son frère était un jeune homme aujourd'hui, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. De plus, Seto se rendait bien compte que leur rapport était plus tendu depuis quelques mois et ne voulait pas en rajouter. Bien qu'il ait du mal à le verbaliser, il souhaitait que tout s'arrange, vraiment tout, la relation entre Makuba et lui incluse.

Kaiba aurait pu aussi vouloir fuir Kisara. Quand il était en sa présence, il se trouvait à ressentir des émotions avec lesquelles il n'était que peu familiarisé. Il la trouvait belle, troublante, mystérieuse. Elle dégageait autant de force que de fragilité. Elle avait quelque chose.

Seto était perdu dans ses pensées-ci lorsqu'il choisit de se ressaisir. Une fois de plus il chassa ces pensées. Elle n'était qu'un moyen d'accès à des souvenirs perdus, rien de plus.

C'est cette petite phrase qu'il se répéta comme pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que de la sensiblerie puisse s'emparer de lui, il était Seto Kaiba après tout, il faisait parti des puissants de ce monde, ne fuyant rien, ni personne.

Sans plus laisser son esprit vagabondé, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir de celui-ci.

Elles étaient là, exactement où ils les avaient laissé après que son frère ait fait irruption dans la pièce. Ses cartes de duel de monstres avec sur le dessus du paquet, ses trois magnifiques dragons.

Il les avait toujours trouvées superbe, splendide mais ce soir elles semblaient pourtant encore plus brillante que d'habitude.

Seto savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une perception erronée de son cerveau du aux sentiments de confusion qu'il ressentait à cause des derniers événements. Il le savait et pourtant il lui était difficile de cesser de les admirer.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et serra ses cartes contre lui. Même si ce geste lui faisait moins de bien aujourd'hui qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il se sentit mieux, plus fort.

Il rangea son paquet de cartes dans son porte document qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Kaiba avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses cartes ici. Elles étaient siennes. Contrairement à toutes les cartes rares qui dormaient dans les coffres de la KaibaCorp, ces cartes-ci devaient être près de lui.

D'ailleurs lui-même devrait déjà être rentré. Makuba devait l'attendre. Kisara devait être parti. Peu importe. Ce n'était qu'une fille après tout.

Sans plus attendre Kaiba prit la décision de descendre dans le hall d'accueil où l'un des nombreux chauffeurs devait déjà l'attendre depuis un bon moment. Il était plus que temps.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir. Kaiba ne bougea pas, attendant. Son chauffeur fit rapidement le tour du véhicule pour venir lui ouvrir la portière. Il sortit lentement et observa le manoir.

Ce dernier était pour la quasi-totalité plongé dans la pénombre. Une seule lumière tamisée se dégageait du salon. Seto sourit, malgré l'heure tardive, vraiment très tardive d'ailleurs, son cadet était surement en train de l'attendre devant un film d'action.

Le jeune vice-président était bien courageux de veiller si tard. Même s'il était habitué à beaucoup travailler, Seto devait admettre qu'il rentrait rarement à une heure aussi peu convenable. Quitte à veiller pour des dossiers importants, il préférait le faire dans le confort de son bureau, que ce soit au manoir ou à la Corp.

Kaiba s'avança vers l'entrée alors qu'il entendait déjà le chauffeur s'en aller pour aller garer la voiture avec toutes les autres.

La première chose qui saisit le PDG en entrant fut le calme. Il s'était attendu à entendre hurler la télévision, bombardement, explosion ou autre. Seto détestait ce genre de bruit et il savait que Makuba en profitait lorsqu'il était absent.

Alors qu'il se questionnait, il vit Henry, le majordome s'avancer vers lui pour prendre son manteau.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Kaiba »

« Bonsoir » dit-il tout en se dégageant pour ne remettre aucun de ses effets à l'autre homme

Avec Roland, Henry était le seul employé pour qui Seto montrait un peu de considération. Il était déjà employé ici du temps de Gozaburo et l'homme les avait discrètement aidé avec Makuba pour que chaque jour soit un peu plus supportable. Il avait protégé le jeune cadet lorsqu'il avait brisé un vase Ming inestimable. Il avait prévenu Seto que sa cachette pour ses cartes de duel de monstres devait être améliorée en vue de l'inspection surprise prévue par son beau-père plus tard dans la journée ainsi que d'autres petites choses très aidantes.

Kaiba se disait parfois qu'au vu de son service impeccable, il ne lui témoignait pas la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Parfois.

« Votre service est terminé depuis longtemps Henry, vous arrive-t-il parfois d'aller vous reposer ? » questionna Seto exceptionnellement désireux d'un peu de conversation

« À peu près autant que vous monsieur » répondit simplement le domestique en se retirant

La réponse ne surprit pas le châtain. Au lieu d'accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire à son employé, Kaiba se dirigea vers le salon pour y trouver la télévision allumé mais rien n'y passait. Un écran blanc grésillant l'accueillit.

Un regard en direction du canapé lui permis de voir dépasser un morceau de la tête de Makuba sur l'accoudoir, un bras pendant dans le vide.

Le PDG ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. Son jeune frère paraissait si fragile, ressemblant tellement à un enfant. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant.

N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller de son sommeil qui semblait profond, l'aîné saisit une petite couverture et s'avança vers le jeune homme endormi.

Alors qu'il contournait le mobilier, la surprise fit se stopper immédiatement Kaiba. Elle était là, Kisara était encore là. Auparavant cachée par le dossier du canapé, il l'aperçut endormi à côté de son jeune frère.

Rapidement Seto reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il finit ce qu'il avait initialement commencé en posant la couverture sur les épaules de Makuba. Ce dernier ne fit pas le moindre mouvement évoquant une gêne face au geste de son frère.

Le PDG détacha son regard de son cadet pour se tourner vers la jeune fille endormie. Profitant d'un moment pour l'observer.

Encore une fois, la douceur de ses traits lui apparut. Dans le sommeil, elle semblait encore plus douce et fragile, comme son frère. Cependant contrairement à lui, il ne la trouvait pas du tout enfantine.

À cet instant, Kaiba réalisa qu'il ne savait strictement rien d'elle. Il n'avait que son nom et des choses qu'il pensait comme certaines. Elle était un dragon blanc, elle venait d'Egypte. Tant de certitudes dont il commençait à douter. Il ne connaissait même pas son âge. Le même que le sien lui semblait-il. À peu près.

Il ne savait d'où venait cette envie d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille. Mais elle était là.

Ses pensées actuelles semblaient contrastées avec celles qu'il avait eues en quittant son bureau il y a si peu de temps.

Le jeune homme eut comme l'envie subite de toucher le visage de Kisara, il voulait juste l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait sans mal de leur dernier contact ayant eu pour conséquence ce frisson, cela recommencerait-il s'il la touchait ?

Seto tendit les doigts lentement, se rapprochant doucement avant de subitement s'arrêter. Il retira sa main, ne s'autorisant pas le moindre geste. Cela pourrait passer pour une manifestation d'émotion dont il ne voulait pas.

Il remarqua un léger frisson chez la jeune femme, trahissant la sensation de froid qu'elle ressentait même endormie.

Le jeune homme qui se prétendait sans cœur fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois pour Makuba à l'occasion du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Il enleva son long manteau de duelliste pour le déposer avec douceur sur les corps de Kisara.

La jeune fille, bien qu'endormie, émit un léger gémissement qui fit frémir Seto. Par la suite, il la vit se lover un peu plus confortablement dans le manteau possédant encore la chaleur du corps du PDG.

Il l'observa une minute avant de se détourner d'elle pour éteindre la télévision de se diriger dans sa propre chambre.

Une fois qu'il y fut, il commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau, Kaiba sortit de son porte document son jeu de duel. Apres un dernier regard sur ses dragons, il les rangea dans le tiroir de la table de nuit avant d'aller prendre une douche qu'il pensait bien méritée.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8

Oui je crois dans le pouvoir de sociabilité et d'amabilité de Makuba même si ces qualités ont, à mon sens, échapper à Seto, du moins en apparence.

Henry… il ne faut pas me demander d'où il sort, je sais pas, il n'était initialement pas prévu et soudainement j'ai eu envie.

Bon, je présente également mes excuses, conformément à ce que je vous racontais au tout début, je viens de prendre une décision à propos de la direction que va prendre cette fanfic. C'est la décision la plus dure dans le scénario que j'ai du prendre jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'ici mes dilemmes c'était plutot "Seth ou Seto", "Kisara va t'elle être serveuse ou lycéenne", en terme de scénario ça ne changeait rien, jusqu'à maintenant. Bref, nous allons prendre un virage que je vais tenter de bien négocier dans les prochains chapitres sans nous mettre dans le fossé (charmante image)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et d'être encore présent. Je sais que je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et critiques. Si quelque chose vous parait bzarre ou illogique, je tenterais de rectifier cela lors des prochaines publications ou d'apporter une réponse.

En espérant vous revoir pour le chapitre 9.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour, chapitre 9 donc

Bonne nouvelle, mon moral va mieux, je vais donc, peut-être, pas autant torturer mes personnages que lors de mes prévisions initiales. Un chapitre qui devait normalement contenir bien plus d'éléments mais lors de l'écriture, je me suis aperçue que c'était trop long pour un chapitre. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de scinder en deux. Ah oui, je me mets aux ellipses narratives pour ne pas alourdir avec des scènes des descriptions inutiles pour l'histoire comme de simples trajets en voiture vers un autre décor. C'est bien assez lourd comme ça à des moments.

De grosses excuses pour les fautes, je me relis mais j'arrive à en laisser filtrer. Des fois à force de me relire, je corrige des choses justes pour faire des fautes alors à un moment j'arrête. Poste de Beta à prendre si ça intéresse quelqu'un ;)

Thank You KuroRainy-Chan et Christopher Rus pour les reviews que je chéris toujours autant.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Makuba fut réveillé par le bruit lointain de son réveil matin. Non pas que l'appareil sonnait si fort que cela, son cerveau était juste visiblement habitué à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre et s'éveiller rapidement.

Il était toujours le dernier des deux Kaiba à se lever. Seto avait toujours été le dernier couché et premier levé. Il admirait son frère pour avoir si peu de besoin tel qu'un temps minimum de sommeil. Si cela ne tenait qu'au cadet, il ferait des grasses matinées tous les jours mais ses nouvelles obligations et responsabilités à la KaibaCorp ne sauraient s'accorder avec un tel mode de vie.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était pas installé confortablement dans son lit mais sur le canapé. Il avait veillé pour attendre son frère, regarder des films, parler avec Kisara et cela jusqu'à l'épuisement.

« Bon sang, Kisara » réalisa le jeune brun en se redressant soudainement

Il put voir qu'elle dormait encore à côté de lui. Son sommeil semblait tranquille, ces traits apaisés. Makuba ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Le jeune Kaiba se demanda si elle était restée pour sa compagnie ou parce qu'elle désirait tant attendre son frère.

Tandis que lui-même portait sur les épaules une couverture en laine, il remarqua le long manteau de cuir blanc, qu'il reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute comme celui de Kaiba, qui reposait sur le corps endormi de Kisara.

L'aîné avait choisi de ne pas les réveiller et de les couvrir tous deux. Oui tous les deux, c'était ce qui était digne d'intérêt. Mais le détail sans doute le plus intéressant était ce manteau avec lequel Kisara était couverte. C'était celui de Seto, il y tenait. Il portait ce vêtement depuis quelques jours à présent. Depuis qu'il était allé se confronter à Yugi en réalité. Il était unique, fabriqué exclusivement pour lui et équipé de technologie de communication KaibaCorp dans le revers du col. Outre sa valeur pécuniaire, ce manteau avait une signification. C'était celui que son frère enfilait pour être un duelliste, pas un chef d'entreprise, non, un duelliste, un combattant, pour démontrer son envie de vaincre, de reconquérir son titre.

Si Makuba pensait que son frère était soucieux de la symbolique des choses, il aurait pu penser que c'était un moyen de marquer son territoire et donc la conquête de la jeune femme. Il savait cependant qu'il n'en était rien.

Makuba savait que Seto n'avait posé cette longue veste sur les épaules endormis que d'une seule personne et c'était lui-même sur le dirigeable KC pendant le tournoi de Bataille Ville. Ça, c'était lourd de sens pour le jeune Kaiba.

Ce comportement doux, qu'il aurait pu qualifier de tendre correspondant assez peu à son aîné. Makuba s'avançait donc en territoire inconnu en faisant une spéculation qu'il était pourtant sûr d'être vraie : Kisara comptait. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la nature de la relation que son frère entretenait avec la jeune femme.

Au vu de leur conversation de la veille, la fille aux yeux bleus l'ignorait également mais il était évident qu'elle était très loin d'être indifférente au PDG d'apparence pourtant si froide.

L'idée vint à Makuba que peut-être, vraiment peut-être, ces deux-là pourraient se correspondre. Il n'osait pas penser qu'ils pourraient être faits l'un pour l'autre bien qu'il croit aux âmes sœurs. Contrairement à ses souvenirs d'enfance, Seto avait maintenant le cœur le plus dur qu'il ait jamais connu, lui-même avait souvent du mal à y entrer alors quelqu'un d'autre…

L'idée paraissait au jeune brun aussi folle qu'heureuse.

Kisara voyait le bon en Seto et son frère semblait éprouver quelque chose envers la jeune fille, sinon pourquoi prendre soin d'elle ? La protéger ?

D'un point de vue extérieur, le jeune vice-président songea que leur relation avait du potentiel et même un avenir. Cependant il connaissait suffisamment son duelliste de frère pour savoir qu'il était émotionnellement inadapté vis-à-vis de quiconque n'était pas Makuba Kaiba.

Les mots que Yugi avait prononcé un jour lui revinrent en tête : « Tu es rongé par la colère, la haine, la jalousie, la rage et enfin par le refus d'accepter ton passé »

Le duelliste tricolore lui avait par la suite tenu un discours sur l'amitié qui n'avait fait que renforcer la colère de Kaiba.

« Réveille-toi, n'as-tu pas encore compris que chacun de nous est seul en ce monde » avait été la réponse faites par le puissant PDG.

Le cadet des Kaiba se demanda si quoi que ce soit avait changé depuis ce jour. Il le souhaitait. Il voulait que son frère soit heureux, réellement, qu'il sourit de nouveau, qu'il connaisse la paix, l'amitié, l'amour. Qu'il ne se sente pas seul et ne pense pas plus qu'il doive le rester.

Makuba se reprit, bien sûr que son frère avait changé. Même s'il s'en cachait, Seto avait changé depuis le départ du pharaon.

Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire à Kaiba, il était présent à chaque fois que le pharaon lui parlait du lien qui les unissait, d'un passé antique commun. Il avait donc fait le rapprochement lorsque le PDG, de retour à Domino après le duel ultime du souverain égyptien, lui avait dit qu'il voulait retrouver le puzzle du millénium. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de titre de duel de monstre, c'était plus intime, personnel, d'où l'humeur massacrante de son frère ces derniers mois alors que rien n'avançait réellement.

Seto voulait accepter un passé antique et maintenant il aidait une jeune femme se montrant même maladroitement protecteur à son égard. Son frère changeait, probablement pour le mieux pensa le jeune vice-président. Il était cependant évident que Rome ne s'était pas construit en un jour et que Seto aurait besoin d'aide pour opérer quelques changements caractériels.

Une idée vint à Makuba sur la manière d'accélérer quelques peu les choses dans ce domaine.

Le petit brun s'étira avant de se lever. La pensée de réveiller Kisara l'effleura une seconde avant qu'il n'y renonce. Il voulait échanger quelques mots avec Seto en toute intimité.

Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, il était persuadé que son frère était déjà debout. Il n'y avait que deux endroits où il pouvait être. Son bureau à travailler ou à la cuisine en face d'une tasse de café noir.

Seto attendait Makuba pour partir à la KaibaCorp depuis quelques mois déjà mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler à domicile pour patienter le temps que son cadet soit prêt.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux fit le pari cependant qu'au vu de l'heure tardive à laquelle le PDG était rentré, ce dernier ne s'était pas replongé immédiatement dans les problèmes de la société. Bien que certains en doute, Seto était humain après tout.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine.

Sitôt les portes franchis, Makuba s'aperçu qu'il avait eu raison. Son frère était là, une tasse à la main en train de lire le journal, la partie économique bien entendu. Le jeune cadet remarqua qu'il portait un costume aujourd'hui et non sa tenue de duelliste. Cela traduisait son humeur autant que sa volonté de travailler uniquement sur les problèmes de la Corp ce jour.

Le bruit provoqué par son entrée fit se lever le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain vers son frère encore légèrement somnolent

« Petit déjeuner sur la table » déclara t'il, désignant le repas préparer par le majordome.

Habitué à son comportement froid de ces derniers mois, Makuba ne se formalisa pas.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, tu es rentré tard hier soir » constata le plus petit

« Une urgence, ça ne pouvait pas être différé à aujourd'hui »

Un instant de silence passa avant que Seto ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous auriez dû aller vous couchez plutôt que de veillez »

« Nous étions d'accord pour t'attendre et nous sommes endormis sans nous en rendre compte » répliqua le cadet

Aucun mot ne fut échangé sur la présence de Kisara en ces lieux. Seto croyait son frère assez futé pour avoir soutiré à la jeune femme l'intégralité de l'histoire et de la même manière, Makuba savait que son frère était trop brillant pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il savait tout ce qu'il était en capacité de connaitre désormais.

« Alors, un simple coup de pub que tu ramènes à la maison ? » se moqua Makuba

« Et toi tu dors avec, alors pas de leçon de moral je te prie » répliqua le duelliste du tac-au-tac

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune, nullement froissé par la réponse de son aîné.

« Jaloux ? »

Seto soupira avec dédain. Un léger « Oh je t'en prie » méprisant s'échappa de ces lèvres. « Ce n'est qu'une fille »

« Kisara, elle s'appelle Kisara. Et cette fille tu l'as protégé par deux fois »

L'expression de Seto manifestait clairement sa surprise, deux fois ? Devant l'incompréhension de son aîné, Makuba choisit de préciser.

« Ton manteau Seto » expliqua le jeune homme

Une seconde, il ferma les yeux. Cherchant les mots justes. Il porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres appréciant l'effet du liquide sur son corps clairement fatigué de sa courte nuit.

« Je ne suis simplement pas un monstre pour la laisser trembler toute la nuit, puis ses grelottements m'auraient agacés de toute façon »

Cette réponse ne convainc pas Makuba, parce qu'elle sonnait faux tout simplement. Il avait toujours soutenu Kaiba, même lorsque lui-même n'avait pas foi dans les propos de son frère, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il choisit de ne pas rentrer dans une confrontation frontale avec le plus grand. Il était trop tôt.

« Oui grand frère, bien sûr »

Après un moment Makuba reprit

« Sinon, elle a dit que tu voulais lui parler, de quoi ? »

Kaiba hésita un instant à mentir à son jeune frère mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il choisit donc de lui révéler une partie, juste une partie de la vérité.

« Cette fille, Kisara, je n'étais pas témoin de son agression par hasard, je la cherchais. Je pense qu'elle a des renseignements qui pourraient m'être utile » conta Seto

« Pour KaibaCorp ? Mais qui est-elle réellement ? » Interrogea stupéfait le plus jeune

L'aîné choisit d'éluder les questions, décidant qu'il en avait bien assez dit. De son coté, Makuba se questionna, il pensait connaitre désormais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Kisara. Elle lui avait parlé d'elle, de son passage à l'orphelinat, de ses séjours en famille d'accueil, de son accident, de ses années de semi-conscience à l'hôpital, de son arrivée à Domino. Il n'y avait rien de professionnellement intéressant pour Seto.

Le jeune Kaiba se demanda si le lien était d'une autre nature.

« Je dois partir travailler, aussi te demanderais-je de rester avec elle. Distrait là, j'ai besoin qu'elle ait confiance en nous. Je vais peut-être finir par devoir lui proposer un rendez-vous avec une agaçante égyptienne et vu ses réticences à me suivre ici, je doute qu'elle l'accepte sans sourciller »

Le projet de Kaiba était clair, avant d'avoir une discussion avec son dragon, il allait devoir lui faire retrouver la mémoire et malheureusement pour lui, c'est cette agaçante Shizu Ishtar qui avait le plus de chance de parvenir à ce résultat. Il avait été tenté pendant une seconde d'avoir recours à Yugi. Cependant, outre sa fierté qu'il ne pouvait rabaisser au point de demander de l'aide à l'ancien hôte de son rival, le maitre des jeux avait déjà tenté sa chance et échouer de façon lamentable à raviver la mémoire de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, bien qu'il lui en manque de nombreuses, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans l'esprit de Makuba.

« Compte sur moi » se contenta-t-il de répondre à Kaiba

Sans en demander plus, le PDG quitta la pièce et son domicile sans un remerciement ni un regard en arrière.

Un soupir de la part de Makuba résonna dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas vraiment sure d'aimer tout ce qu'il faisait ces temps-ci. Il faisait référence aux nombreuses cachotteries qu'il commençait à faire à son frère tant sur ses pensées que ses actions. Il pensait que c'était pour son bien mais avait l'impression de trahir la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui. Cette sensation était assez désagréable.

Choisissant de penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux, il se dirigea lentement vers salon pour réveiller la jeune femme cependant lorsqu'il arriva vers le canapé, seul le manteau de Seto était encore là, elle avait disparue.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Kisara était seule. Elle s'aperçut s'être endormie sur le canapé de Kaiba, chez Kaiba.

Elle avait passé la nuit à l'attendre en discutant avec Makuba avant de s'endormir mais même le jeune homme avait disparu à son réveil.

Elle fut interpellée par le long manteau blanc sur ses épaules qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle l'avait vu sur le dos de son propriétaire à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il sentait Seto.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir légèrement. Même l'odeur de Kaiba lui paraissait attirante. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être toucher qu'il ait visiblement voulu la protéger une fois de plus, du froid cette fois. Makuba lui avait raconté la bonté que son frère dissimulait, elle le constatait au fil des jours avec une certaine joie qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Bien que sauvage aux premiers abords, Seto Kaiba promettait d'être un homme vraiment exceptionnel.

Kisara se leva et observa l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle entendait des voix lui semblant lointaine mais pousser par une force inconnue, ce n'est pas dans leurs directions qu'elle se dirigea.

Elle retourna dans le vestibule et commença lentement à gravir l'escalier de pierre blanc semblable à du marbre. Son cœur s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle se hissait vers l'étage supérieur.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver un long corridor où elle pouvait voir s'étendre une multitude de porte, chacune renfermant sans doute une pièce privée où elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer.

D'où lui venait-il ce besoin d'avancer ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle était guidée. C'est cette même force qui l'avait mené à Domino, qui l'avait poussé à aller à la rencontre de ce cri de dragon qu'elle avait entendu. Cependant cette fois, c'était plus fort encore. C'était juste viscéral.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle avança, laissant sa main droite glisser sur les murs le long du couloir jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte. Elle semblait identique aux autres, néanmoins quelque chose la fit apparaître comme différente pour la jeune femme.

Elle devait pénétrer dans cette pièce, c'était son unique certitude. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attendait de l'autre côté. Comme si elle devait récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartenait. C'est presque sous hypnose qu'elle saisit la poignée de la porte et commença lentement à l'abaisser.

« Kisara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune femme stoppa immédiatement son geste, semblant enfin prendre conscience de la situation. Est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait vraiment à fouiller la pièce derrière cette porte ? Cela lui parut absurde d'un coup.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Makuba qui se tenait au bout du couloir, la regardant, une multitude de questions dans le regard.

La fille aux yeux bleus semblait perdue, comme si elle venait de se réveiller au milieu du corridor sans savoir comment elle était arrivée ici.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

« Oui » mentit elle simplement

Makuba franchit le couloir et se retrouva en instant auprès d'elle. Il saisit sa main et lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant. Kisara lui fut reconnaissante et laissa l'angoisse qui commençait à la saisir disparaître.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu poser quelques questions sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais choisi devant son air perdu de s'abstenir. Pendant une minute il se demanda si Kisara n'était pas somnambule. Il était étrange de la trouver ici alors même qu'elle ignorait la répartition des pièces dans le manoir.

« On va sortir un peu si tu veux bien » déclara le petit Kaiba

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Tu verras » dit le vice-président, se voulant mystérieux avant de rajouter « Mais tu es une fille, obligatoirement tu ne peux qu'adorer »

Il commença à tourner les talons pour retourner en direction du hall. La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc allait le suivre tandis qu'elle portait un dernier regard vers cette porte qui l'avait tant attirée.

« Makuba, qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? »

Le jeune brun se retourna, surprit de la question mais choisit d'y répondre

« C'est la chambre de Seto »

La bouche de la jeune fille faillit se décrocher d'incrédulité. Outre la gêne qu'elle ressentait désormais, elle comprenait encore moins l'instinct qu'elle avait eu précédemment.

« Bon, on y va ? » Questionna le brun

Se reprenant, Kisara le suivit, sortir lui changerait les idées et lui ferait peut-être même sortir Seto Kaiba de la tête.

* * *

« Non, vous me répondez toujours la même chose depuis des mois, maintenant dérangez-le je vous prie »

Yugi avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les réponses stéréotypés que lui ressortaient systématiquement les réceptionnistes de la KaibaCorp.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler vu que le PDG refusait de façon constante de lui parler par ce biais. Le jeune duelliste avait donc opté pour une visite en personne dans les locaux de l'entreprise de son rival. Cependant il n'a guère pu aller plus loin que l'accueil.

« Monsieur Kaiba ne reçoit personne sans rendez-vous et ne souffre pas d'être dérangé »

La patience de Yugi était sérieusement mise à mal par Kaiba et l'ensemble de son personnel.

« Ses souffrances j'en fais mon affaire, dérangez-le je vous prie et dites-lui que j'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient » indiqua le jeune homme

La secrétaire fit une drôle de moue avant de finalement saisir son téléphone, visiblement incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

Il fut évident pour Yugi qu'elle craignait la réaction de son patron. D'un côté elle ne pouvait pas prendre sur elle de renvoyer Yugi alors qu'il prétendait posséder quelque chose appartenant à Kaiba mais d'un autre côté, déranger le PDG pour des choses jaugées futiles pouvait être un bon motif de renvoi.

Parfois, son rival pouvait réellement être un tyran envers ses employés.

La secrétaire semblait presque chuchoter dans le combiné, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la colère de son supérieur. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la voix qui répondit. Celle-ci parlait si fort que Yugi pouvait sans peine l'entendre

« Dites à ce dissimulateur que je ne tomberai pas dans son piège. Hormis mon titre de champion du monde de duel de monstre, il ne possède rien qui ne m'appartienne. Qu'on ne me dérange plus » avait-il hurlé avant de raccrocher.

La standardiste était livide mais semblait soulagé que son patron se soit contenté de crier. Elle avait craint que ce ne soit bien plus grave. Kaiba était connu pour être colérique et parfois impulsif. Même si cela ne touchait pas son sens des affaires, il avait tout de même fait exploser une île sous le coup d'une impulsion colérique après sa défaite à son propre tournoi.

La jeune femme derrière son bureau savait que le jeune homme avait parfaitement entendu et ne prit donc pas la peine de lui accorder plus de temps avant de se remettre à son travail.

Le maître des jeux soupira, il avait noté bien sur le « dissimulateur » de Kaiba qui traduisait sa connaissance quant à l'état de la mémoire de Kisara.

Le duelliste vérifia que son sac à dos était bien fixé sur ses épaules ainsi que sa précieuse cargaison. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide. Il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas mais il devait être entendu.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il se mit à courir en direction des ascenseurs menant aux étages supérieurs.

« Sécurité » avait crié la femme derrière lui

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 secondes pour être saisi fermement par les deux bras, un gorille de la KaibaCorp en tenant chacun un.

Il releva le regard vers la caméra de sécurité au-dessus de lui et commença à lui crier tout en la fixant :

« Kaiba, je sais que tu m'observes, je ne bluffe pas, j'ai les réponses à tes questions, ton passé, elle, j'ai les réponses Kaiba »

Il aurait aimé en dire plus mais il était déjà tiré en direction de la sortie sans énormément de ménagement. Le PDG ne plaisantait vraiment pas sur la sécurité. En même temps sur quoi Kaiba plaisantait il ? Pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout.

Alors que Yugi, une fois escorté sur le perron, décidait de quitter les lieux, depuis son bureau Kaiba continuait de fixer son écran d'ordinateur où il avait assisté à la petite prestation de Yugi. Il avait surveillé le duelliste depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ces derniers mois.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais fait de tentative aussi désespéré pour entrer en contact avec lui. Même si cela n'était pas désespéré mais calculé, le jeune Yugi prenait des risques.

Son équipe de sécurité était habituellement beaucoup moins tendre envers les intrus mais Seto avait donné des consignes il y a déjà plusieurs mois en prévision d'un jour comme celui-là même s'il doutait qu'il vienne un jour : Interdiction de blesser ou violenter Yugi Muto de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas qu'à un quelconque moment, une personne puisse s'emparer de cet événement pour lui faire de la mauvaise pub : Le PDG duelliste rongé par l'amertume fait violenter le seul duelliste à l'avoir jamais vaincu. Non très peu pour lui. Sa société comme lui-même valait mieux que ça.

Il n'avait jamais voulu entrer en contact avec lui depuis le duel ultime qui l'avait opposé au pharaon hormis ce fameux soir. Sa colère avait pris le dessus et sans réfléchir il avait enfilé sa tenue de duelliste pour aller confronter Yugi.

Tout ça à cause d'une fille, de cette fille.

« Kisara » chuchota Seto

Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de se laisser distraire par des choses de peu d'importance, chaque chose en son temps. Alors le PDG décida de se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'il traitait actuellement. En plus des siens s'ajoutaient ceux de Makuba vu qu'il lui avait confié une autre mission. Bien qu'il refusait de se l'admettre, c'était une mission qu'il avait eu très envie de faire sienne.

* * *

Franchement, si Makuba ne lui paraissait pas si jeune, elle aurait pu penser qu'il l'a draguait outrageusement.

Quel genre d'amis vous emmène faire les boutiques, vous couvre de cadeaux alors même que vous refusez, le tout en limousine ?

C'était gênant en réalité. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une profiteuse même si elle avait refusé toutes les attentions du jeune homme tout au long de la journée.

Le seul moment qui parut normal à Kisara fut le moment du déjeuner. Makuba avait un faible pour la malbouffe et se rattrapait visiblement en l'absence de son frère.

« Seto ne m'autorise pas à en manger autant que je le voudrais » avait-il prononcé la bouche pleine de hamburger

La jeune fille n'avait pas pu lui répondre car sa bouche se trouvait aussi encombrée par la nourriture que celle de Makuba. Pour leurs défenses mutuelles, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de petit déjeuner avant de partir.

Le reste de la journée s'était très bien passé jusqu'à cette boutique de luxe où le jeune homme avait insisté pour aller et avait réussi à faire essayer certaines robes à Kisara qui avait été horrifié en voyant le prix sur l'étiquette. Comment pouvait-on oser vendre des vêtements à ce prix-là ?

De son côté aussi, Makuba essayait de nombreux costumes. Elle fut surprise qu'au vu de sa petite corpulence d'adolescent, il en trouve autant à sa taille. Puis la fille aux yeux bleus réalisa que ce magasin était sans doute celui qui habillait les Kaiba et devait donc faire à l'avance de nombreuses tenues sur mesure. Elle n'osait imaginer la somme qu'ils devaient régulièrement laisser ici pour bénéficier d'autant d'attentions.

Quand Makuba pensa avoir mis la main sur un vêtement digne d'être acheté, il décida de le garder sur lui. Se faisant, il choisit une nouvelle tenue pour Kisara.

« Non, s'il te plait. Tu as acheté bien assez de tenues et cadeaux pour le restant de mes jours, je trouve cela gênant »

Makuba sourit doucement

« Mais qui a dit que ce n'était pas intéressé ? » indiqua t'il

La jeune fille le regarda choquée, croyant comprendre ce que le jeune homme sous entendant et voir se réaliser son inquiétude des dernières heures.

Makuba perçut la panique dans ses yeux et comprit instantanément ce qu'elle avait en tête. La gêne le prit immédiatement et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Non, non, pas comme ça voyons. Tu pourrais être ma grande sœur. C'est dégoûtant Kisara » déclara le jeune brun

Elle fut de suite soulagée par les propos de Makuba. Elle ne savait pas cependant si elle devait être vexée que le jeune homme la trouve dégoûtante ou morte de rire devant la tête que faisait actuellement ce dernier. Le vice-président de la KaibaCorp reprit le fil de ses pensées avant ce petit interlude.

« Je suis venu chercher un costume car j'ai en quelque sorte un rendez-vous d'affaire ce soir et je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagnes, d'où la nécessité de la robe. Tu veux bien passer celle-ci maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et un air angélique sur le visage en désignant une tenue

Jamais de sa vie Kisara n'avait ressenti tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours. Elle était grisée, joyeuse, excitée, heureuse peut-être ?

Elle rendit donc son sourire à Makuba, se saisit du vêtement et rentra en cabine.

* * *

« Monsieur Kaiba » s'inclina l'un des subalternes de la KaibaCorp sitôt qu'il fut sorti de la limousine.

Il lui rendit son salut par un mouvement de tête avant de tendre la main avec beaucoup de classe en direction de l'intérieur du véhicule.

Une main féminine la saisit et il l'aida à sortir élégamment. Kisara était extrêmement belle. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant mais dire qu'elle était mise en valeur par sa tenue était un doux euphémisme.

Il lâcha sa main et mit ses deux mains dans ses poches.

« Montrez-moi » intima-t-il aux employés présents

Alors que Makuba commençait à suivre l'homme devant lui, Kisara observa l'environnement. Elle pensait que le jeune homme allait l'emmener dans un bureau, pas dans, comment pourrait-elle qualifier cet endroit ? C'était un mélange entre un entrepôt désaffecté et une base militaire sécurisé.

Ne désirant pas resté seule ici, elle rejoignit prestement le jeune Kaiba.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Chuchota-t-elle à l'attention du brun

« Entrepôt de la KaibaCorp » répondit-il rapidement et relativement sèchement

Le ton surprit Kisara ainsi que la sévérité présente sur le visage de Makuba. Elle ne posa donc plus de question le long du trajet. Les membres de cette famille était complètement bipolaire ou quoi ? Il avait été adorable, un vrai ange avec elle jusqu'à présent et là il se comportait de façon froide, comme s'il était arrogant et dépourvu d'émotion. Elle crut reconnaître quelqu'un dans cette description.

C'est à cet instant que Kisara cru saisir quelque chose. À propos de la famille Kaiba et donc de Seto. Cette froideur, c'est ce qu'ils s'imposaient à eux-mêmes pour le travail mais sous l'homme d'affaires, il y avait avant tout l'homme. Makuba ne portait qu'un masque et elle était persuadée qu'il en était de même pour Seto.

Lorsque l'homme devant eux s'arrêta, la jeune femme releva les yeux. Ce dernier désigna une caisse de métal posé sur une table juste devant eux.

« Ouverture par empreinte digitale ? » interrogea le jeune Kaiba

« Conformément à vos instructions »

Il secoua brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Laissez-nous »

La phrase claqua dans les airs et rapidement les deux jeunes gens furent seuls dans la pièce. Dès cet instant Makuba soupira et se détendit. Il défie les boutons de sa veste de costume, l'ôta et la posa sur la table.

« C'est parfois épuisant d'essayer d'avoir de l'autorité, Seto y arrive bien mieux que moi »

La jeune femme sourit, elle avait retrouvé le gentil compagnon de voyage qui était resté avec elle toute la journée. Cela confirmait également sa théorie sur les Kaiba. Elle s'intéressa un peu plus à la caisse de métal trônant sur la table.

« Que contient-elle ? »

« Un objet cher au cœur de Seto » déclara le jeune homme

Sans plus attendre, Makuba posa son pouce sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il souleva avec précaution le couvercle et sortit le puzzle du millénium, totalement reconstitué, à une pièce près séparée des autres.

« Cet objet fait partie du passé de Seto, il le croyait perdu. C'est un puzzle qui a été brisé, il m'a chargé de le retrouver. Lorsque l'équipe que j'ai mise sur pied a retrouvé l'ensemble des pièces, je l'ai fait envoyer à notre station spatiale en secret pour qu'il soit analysé et reconstitué dans un milieu dépourvu de gravité »

La jeune fille semblait assez impressionnée par l'ingéniosité de ce plan.

« C'était l'idée de Seto mais j'ai préféré lui cacher l'avancée des choses tant que je n'avais pas le puzzle entre les mains, juste au cas où quelque chose clochait, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Mais avec ton arrivée, il ne m'a pas été dur de dissimuler les choses, il ne s'est plus du tout préoccupé des fouilles archéologiques ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres ces derniers jours. J'ai choisi de lui offrir le puzzle ce soir après le dîner » expliqua Makuba

Le brun reposa le puzzle dans le coffret et le referma. Il regarda par la suite sa montre.

« Il commence à se faire tard. J'ai encore quelques bricoles à faire ici, je vais te laisser rentrer avec le chauffeur Kisara, vas-y et fais vraiment comme chez toi »

Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait souhaité rester avec Makuba mais elle voulait partir de cet endroit, s'éloigner de ce puzzle. Elle n'avait pas été à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment et cela s'était accru progressivement. Lorsqu'elle avait fixé l'œil doré sur le puzzle, le monde autour de la jeune fille s'était soudainement refroidi et son cœur s'est serré dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Makuba en signe d'au revoir et partit d'où elle était venue.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il crut nécessaire de préciser :

« Kisara, évidemment, tout ce que je t'ai montré ici… »

« Ça restera un petit secret entre nous » le coupa t'elle, consciente de là où il voulait en venir

Lorsqu'il était certain qu'elle était hors de portée de voix, il appela au manoir pour demander au majordome d'apporter quelques modifications au dîner déjà prêt de ce soir ainsi qu'un certains nombres d'autres petites choses.

Il regarda par la suite sa montre et estima le temps de trajet de Kisara à 25 minutes. Il choisit donc d'attendre patiemment 15 minutes avant de passer un second coup de téléphone.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, il mit en marche son plan et téléphona à la seule personne importante dans sa vie. Après plusieurs sonneries, il décrocha.

« Makuba ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu devais distraire notre invité » déclara Kaiba sur un ton désapprobateur

« Seto, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu rentres tout de suite. Seto, s'il te plait » puis il raccrocha

C'était suffisamment énigmatique et inquiétant pour que son frère accoure et il le savait. Il vit que son ainé tentait de le rappeler mais il ne décrocha pas.

« Désolée Seto mais il faut que tu la rejoignes, si il y a une chance qu'elle soit faite pour toi tu ne le verras pas, je dois t'aider à ouvrir les yeux grand frère » murmura-t-il pour son aîné même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre

En faisant cela, le jeune homme se doutait de la colère qu'il risquait de provoquer chez son frère mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour son bien. De plus le jeune homme se rassura en se disant qu'il lui apporterait un beau cadeau pour se faire pardonner.

À cette pensée, il posa sa main sur le coffret de métal sécurisé renfermant le puzzle du millénium. Mokuba ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit son regard se porta sur les autres caisses non loin de là, si le puzzle ne suffisait pas, le jeune Kaiba s'était déjà assuré d'avoir six autres cadeaux du même genre pour satisfaire son ainé. Juste au cas où.

* * *

Le bruit de freinage de la voiture de sport fut violent tandis que Seto bondissait presque du véhicule pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait immédiatement sauté dans le premier bolide qu'il possédait, prenant sur lui de conduire pour gagner du temps, juste après l'appel de son frère. Il avait toujours accouru dès qu'il le pensait en danger, c'était sa seule faiblesse et tout le monde le savait, d'où le nombre assez important d'enlèvement qu'avait subi son jeune cadet pour l'atteindre lui.

Sitôt pénétré dans la demeure qu'il hurla le nom de Makuba.

Ce fut Henry qui apparut et lui répondit

« Le jeune monsieur Kaiba est encore dehors avec mademoiselle. Il m'a prévenu de préparer votre table »

Immédiatement Kaiba comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question qu'il se retourna en attendant la porte d'entrée. Il vit Kisara rentrer, seule.

« Où est Makuba ? » la questionna t'il sans autre préambule

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, avant toute chose elle fut surprise par le ton employé ainsi que l'absence de formule de politesse. Dans un second temps, elle s'intéressa non plus à la forme mais au fond de la question. En effet, elle ne voulait pas trahir le secret du jeune Kaiba. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre ou penser à répondre quoi que ce soit, Henry intervint de nouveau :

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux présent, monsieur Makuba vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre »

Le regard de Kaiba se posa instantanément sur le vieux majordome qu'il suivit en direction de la salle à manger sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune femme derrière lui.

Il se stoppa net dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce. Légèrement sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait tandis que les rouages s'actionnaient dans son cerveau. Quant à Kisara, sa bouche se décrocha légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise avant de commencer à sourire.

« C'est magnifique » commenta-t-elle.

Selon les ordres de Makuba, la pièce avait été arrangée pour y faire régner une atmosphère romantique. Cela incluait les fleurs un peu partout ainsi que les chandelles sur la table, éclairant leur dîner d'une douce lumière tamisée tandis que brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée un feu. Cela faisait affreusement cliché aux yeux de Kaiba.

La colère commença à monter en Seto lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait tout bonnement été manipulé par son cadet. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il ressentait la soudaine envie d'étrangler le plus jeune. Non seulement il l'avait effrayé inutilement et en plus il l'avait coupé au beau milieu de son travail de finalisation du tout nouveau prototype de disque de duel. Il allait justement le tester lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel alarmant de son vice-président. Tout cela, tout ces dérangements, juste pour ça !

L'aîné des frères Kaiba allait informer qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer le jeu de son cadet et comptait bien retourner travailler quand Henry, que Kaiba commençait à maudire, le prit au dépourvu.

« Monsieur Makuba souhaite que vous profitiez de ce dîner pour discuter et faire plus amples connaissances » déclara le vieil homme en désignant Kisara avant de s'éclipser non sans avoir déposé sur la table une excellente bouteille de vin

Seto retint un soupir avant de se tourner enfin vers la jeune femme. Il la regarda réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée et ce qu'il vit le stoppa dans ces pensées colériques et lui coupa un instant le souffle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Vêtue à l'exact inverse de lui.

Il était parti travailler ce matin avec son costume entièrement blanc, accompagné d'une chemise bleue ciel et d'une cravate du même coloris, juste quelques tons plus prononcés. Inutile de préciser que la couleur de sa cravate faisant un rappel avec la couleur de ses yeux qui n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour être remarquable.

Kisara quant à elle portait, sur les conseils de Makuba, une robe longue bleue nuit apportant un contraste ravissant avec sa peau pale et ses cheveux blancs. L'association avec la couleur de ses yeux bleus était tout autant soulignée, si ce n'est plus que ceux de Kaiba.

Elle était à couper le souffle comme le remarqua le duelliste, Makuba y avait veillé. La pensée que son jeune frère était un manipulateur lui traversa l'esprit une fois de plus.

Même dans le cas où le cadet n'aurait pas réussi à créer des émotions chez son aîné, Seto savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser ce dîner au vu de ses motivations, cependant, Makuba avait réussi. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner d'elle. Il en revenait à ses émotions ressentis la veille, à savoir en apprendre plus sur elle. Pas sur le dragon, sur la femme, sur Kisara.

Pour se justifier à lui-même sa prochaine action, il se dit qu'il devait se montrer gentil avec la jeune femme s'il comptait obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle.

Il s'approcha de la table et fit tourner la bouteille de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'étiquette.

« Domaine Leroy Musigny, Côte de Nuits, France » lut-il simplement

Kisara n'en savait rien mais c'était l'un des vins les plus couteux que Seto possédait dans la cave du manoir. L'un de ceux que l'on garde habituellement pour des occasions exceptionnelles. Il fit tourner son regard en direction de la jeune femme. En la regardant une fois de plus, il eut l'impression que son cœur eut un battement plus fort que les autres. Il se décida à ouvrir la précieuse bouteille et leur servir un verre.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme dans une lenteur qui était mesurée et délibérée. Il le lui tendit et se surprit à espérer un bref contact de leurs mains comme celui qui avait eu lieu la veille dans des circonstances relativement similaire.

Bien que ce soit le souhait de Kisara également, elle s'abstint de le toucher de peur de frissonner si fort cette fois que cela trahirait des émotions que seul le PDG de la KaibaCorp provoquait chez elle.

La classe qui se dégagea de Kisara lorsqu'elle prit le verre pour le porter à ses lèvres saisit Seto. Cette femme était envoûtante. Le PDG ne se souvint pas avoir jamais ressenti l'étrange chaleur au creux de son estomac actuellement présente en lui. C'était nouveau et donc assez perturbant.

Son envie de la toucher fit de nouveau son apparition. Il voulait toucher sa joue, remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. S'il le faisait, comment cela pourrait être interprété ?

En l'absence de certitude quant aux réponses, il préféra s'en abstenir et choisit de détourner le regard vers les mets disposés sur la table à manger.

« Nous dînons ? » questionna t'il

« Avec plaisir »

* * *

Chapitre 9 fini, merci d'avoir lu.

Oui je sais, c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ? Je vous jure, il n'y a pas de bon moment pour couper cette scène donc autant couper avant qu'ils parlent, vous m'en auriez voulu si j'avais coupé au milieu de… bref.

Précision : je ne m'y connais pas du tout en vin mais le moteur de recherche m'a dit que c'était un vin très coûteux, j'espère donc vu son prix qu'il est bon.

Je ne sais pas si c'est normal que je fasse des chapitres de plus en plus longs. Je m'emporte peut-être un peu… Entre le premier et le neuvième j'ai plus que doublé le nombre de caractère… En espérant que je reste autant inspirée et que vous ne trouviez pas que ça perd en qualité.

Bon comme dis au début de ce chapitre, je le coupe en deux et n'ai donc pas pu amorcer certaines choses. Virage à 180° programmé dans le prochain chapitre donc. Vu que j'ai déjà la trame et le brouillon, je vais essayer de le sortir assez rapidement mais je vous promets rien, j'ai des horaires vraiment pas arrangeant cette semaine.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu, à bientôt

Zarryn


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 10 qui reprend exactement là où nous nous sommes arrêtez dans le 9. J'ai envisagé de le recouper en deux mais non quitte à le faire plus long, je ne pouvais pas abuser de votre patience et il fallait que j'en arrive…à ça.

Même si je n'avais pas totalement prévu ce chapitre comme ça (oui j'ai craqué niveau guimauve), chose promise, chose due, virage sur sol neigeux. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité jusqu'à arrêt complet du véhicule.

Il est interdit que frapper l'auteur, cependant vous trouverez une caisse de tomate pourrie à la fin du chapitre en cas de besoin.

Allez fini le blabla et mon humour décalé pour me déstresser, ça va bien se passer.

Merci à KuroRainy-chan pour sa review.

Bon voilà un long chapitre majoritairement Seto/Kisara et en interaction directe.

IMPORTANT : J'ai besoin de préciser quelque chose niveau chronologie vu que je ne respecte pas les vraies dates de sortie de l'anime pour expliquer quelques modernités dans la fic. Je pars du principe que cette fiction se passe juste avant ou à la place de Dark Side of Dimension soit 2016. J'ai lu quelque part que DSoD se passe quelques mois après la fin de l'anime qui finit donc en 2015 pour moi. J'estime les aventures de Yugi et ses amis dans l'anime à 6 années (vu qu'i saisons ça semble correct) ce qui place le début de l'anime en 2009. Ok pour tout le monde ? Si vous validez alors on peut y aller.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

La classe qui se dégagea de Kisara lorsqu'elle prit le verre pour le porter à ses lèvres saisit Seto. Cette femme était envoutante. Le PDG ne se souvint pas avoir jamais ressenti l'étrange chaleur au creux de son estomac actuellement présente en lui. C'était nouveau et donc assez perturbant.

Son envie de la toucher fit de nouveau son apparition. Il voulait toucher sa joue, remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. S'il le faisait, comment cela pourrait être interprété ?

En l'absence de certitude quant aux réponses, il préféra s'en abstenir et choisit de détourner le regard vers les mets disposés sur la table à manger.

« Nous dînons ? » questionna t'il

« Avec plaisir »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la place qu'il occupait lorsque Makuba et lui dînaient ici. Cela arrivait assez peu souvent, il fallait bien l'admettre. Un regard en arrière lui permit de savoir que Kisara l'avait suivi et semblait encore hésitante à s'asseoir.

Kaiba se surprit à vouloir couper court à toute forme d'hésitation. De façon très instinctive, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser, il se saisit de la chaise et la tira en arrière avant de faire un geste lui indiquant de prendre place.

Elle aurait dû être impressionnée, intimidée, lui obéir docilement mais il lut dans son regard et son sourire une légère forme d'espièglerie, comme si elle voyait autre chose qu'un geste de galanterie dans l'action de Seto.

La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta la proposition du PDG de s'asseoir tandis qu'il lui repoussait la chaise.

Il observa le majordome les servir avant de reporter son attention sur Kisara.

Cette fille l'intriguait et le surprenait, elle ne réagissait pas comme il s'y attendait. Il était pourtant plutôt bon pour cerner les gens habituellement. Il comprenait d'instinct comment il fonctionnait. C'était commercialement une compétence très utile.

Il avait ainsi fait fléchir de nombreux hommes d'affaires s'annonçant comme très coriace en négociation. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui avait fait sa renommée et celle de son entreprise. S'il était là aujourd'hui, c'est simplement parce qu'il était le meilleur. Il l'avait toujours été. Enfin, avant Yugi, mais l'autre duelliste n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations actuellement.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, prêt à partager un repas, comment était-il censé réagir ?

Jamais de sa vie Seto Kaiba n'avait été pris de court, n'avait pas anticipé un événement. Il calculait chaque coup et s'assurait d'en avoir au moins deux d'avance sur tout le monde. La vie était une partie d'échec et lui un stratège. C'est comme ça qu'il avait vaincu Gozaburo non pas une mais trois fois. La récompense avait été à la hauteur pour chacune. Il avait ainsi réussi à se faire adopter puis prit le contrôle de la KaibaCorp et finalement vaincu son beau-père dans son propre monde virtuel.

Il se voyait comme un prodige, un conquérant, faisant parti des puissants de ce monde. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse avoir.

À cette pensée, il se souvint du lointain duel qui l'avait opposé à Yugi au royaume des duellistes. Après sa « victoire » contre le jeune homme, il l'avait nargué, tenté de rabaisser un peu plus son rival pour lui-même se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas fier de la façon dont il avait gagné. C'était indigne de lui car il n'avait pas gagné avec ses compétences. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur duelliste. Il avait juste misé sur la compassion de Yugi qu'il voyait comme une faiblesse. Téa avait alors défendu son ami en lui criant ces mots :

« Yugi a peut-être perdu un duel de monstre mais au moins lui il n'a pas perdu son cœur, pas comme toi Seto Kaiba. Tu as passé tant de temps avec tes machines que tu as oublié ce que c'est d'être humain. Yugi a un cœur Kaiba et il a ses amis, qui seront toujours là pour lui peu importe qu'il perde ou gagne ses duels. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as Seto Kaiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la vie à part tes monstres ? Dis-moi »

La rage l'avait soudain saisi et il lui avait hurlé en saisissant les étoiles permettant l'accès au château de Pegasus qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était faux, même s'il y croyait pourtant en prononçant ces mots. Il n'avait pas tout.

Kaiba était définitivement humain. Il ressentait au fond de son cœur qu'il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose, même s'il n'avait jamais su quoi. Il s'en rendait vraiment compte depuis quelques mois, depuis le départ d'Atem.

La présence de Kisara semblait apaiser cette sensation. Elle avait le même effet sur lui que ces cartes de duel de monstres mais en plus puissant. Et pour cause.

Quel dommage que cet effet soit contrebalancé par le nouveau trouble émotionnel qu'il ressentait en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux blancs songea le jeune homme.

Il observa son invitée qui fixait son assiette comme si la nourriture allait sauter d'elle-même dans sa bouche. Un léger rictus de dessina sur les lèvres de Kaiba.

« Tu sais, ça ne va pas disparaître tout seul » se moqua le jeune homme

Kisara releva les yeux pour le fixer. Un frisson le parcouru face à ce regard. Il n'était pas timide ou impressionné. Il était fort.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le faire remarquer monsieur Kaiba »

La réponse fut directe. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée ou manifestée la moindre trace de timidité.

Ce regard, cette force, c'est ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans cette ruelle égyptienne. Elle lui avait tenu certains propos et l'avait laissé bouche bée, cloué sur place tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait retrouvé le Kaiba antique.

Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que la suivre. Outre la rationalité, car c'était la seule personne capable de le voir, quelque chose de plus fort que lui l'y avait poussé.

Les images des deux Kisara se superposèrent dans l'esprit de Seto qui ne trouva pas grand-chose à répondre. Comme ce jour-là.

Il fut ramené totalement dans le présent quand Kisara, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, se saisit de la fourchette à sa droite, piqua dans son assiette avant de porter un morceau jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Kaiba se demanda comment il était possible de continuer à avoir l'air aussi élégante et belle en mangeant. Il savait que le secret dans les dîners d'affaires consistait à prendre peu de nourriture en bouche de façon à ne pas avoir la bouche pleine pour rapidement pouvoir avaler et reprendre la parole. Mais Kisara n'était pas une femme d'affaires.

Le duelliste nota qu'il se dégageait d'elle une certaine assurance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Elle se sentait indéniablement belle.

Seto se demanda si c'était à cause de la robe coûteuse dont il avait maintenant reconnu la provenance. Il devait sans doute attribuer cela à son frère. Encore.

Le jeune PDG devait cependant reconnaître que la robe comme la confiance en elle lui allait comme un gant.

Il aimait gagner, mais il n'aimait pas gagner trop facilement. La victoire n'était belle que s'il y avait un peu de challenge. Il apprécia donc que la jeune femme ait du répondant et ne lui rende pas la tâche facile. À quelque part, il songea que cela la rendait digne de l'intérêt qu'il lui témoignait.

« Makuba voulait que nous parlions. Cela tombe bien car vous vouliez me parler il me semble. C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai suivi à l'origine, avant que vous ne me laissiez » commença Kisara

Au-delà des avantages que représentaient son physique et son courage, elle avait également oublié d'être bête et avait une bonne mémoire. L'ironie concernant sa mémoire n'échappa pas à Kaiba. Il savait qu'il avait le choix entre la manière subtile ou directe pour aborder les choses.

De par sa personnalité, Seto était quelqu'un de direct ne s'embarrassait pas de subtilité en général, cependant, la situation nécessitait de faire une exception. Il est possible d'essayer le frontal après le subtil, or l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

« Il est possible que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés » déclara-t-il simplement

La surprise se manifesta sur le visage de Kisara même si au fond, ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle avait déjà eu elle-même ce sentiment mais avait choisi de ne pas en tenir compte. L'idée lui avait paru légèrement folle et elle semblait éprouver cela un peu trop souvent, comme avec Yugi par exemple. La jeune femme reconnaissait cependant qu'entre son vague sentiment de déjà vu avec le tricolore et ce qu'elle éprouvait initialement en présence de Seto, cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était tellement plus fort avec le PDG de la KaibaCorp et cela n'avait cessé de s'intensifier.

La gratitude avait été le premier sentiment que Kisara avait éprouvé envers le jeune homme mais pas le dernier.

Elle avait été intriguée, électrisée, attirée. Elle n'osait dire charmée.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlé mais entre ces agissements à son égard en plus de tout ce que lui avait raconté Makuba il lui était difficile de ne pas avoir l'esprit tourné vers Kaiba.

Peut-être que cela aurait été plus facile pour la jeune femme si Kaiba n'avait pas été un bel homme. Il fallait le reconnaître, que l'on aime ou pas sa personnalité, physiquement Kaiba était charmant. Kisara l'observa une fois de plus, Seto était un homme grand, sculpté, des yeux d'un bleu intense capable de faire fondre n'importe qui, des cheveux châtains qui ne demandaient qu'à laisser s'y glisser des doigts. Même sa façon de se vêtir, que ce soit son long manteau de cuir le rendant ultra charismatique ou alors son élégant costume d'aujourd'hui le rendant plus classe que jamais.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle le fixait toujours, Kisara se visualisa pendant une seconde en train d'attraper les deux revers de sa veste de costume et le tirer vers elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle s'imagina la surprise de Kaiba mais espérait qu'il ne resterait pas de marbre. Il pourrait la saisir par les hanches et la tirer à lui avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir un baiser déjà passionné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle serait électrisé de cette proximité physique, sentir ses mains sur elle. Elle en voudrait plus.

« Tu n'en dis rien ? » questionna Kaiba

C'est à cet instant que Kisara s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas du tout réagi lorsque le jeune homme lui avait parlé, elle l'avait juste fixé et imaginé, mon dieu ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus était persuadé, au vu des bouffées de chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses joues, qu'elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Tentant de se reprendre, elle détourna le regard et rebondit

« J'ai aussi le sentiment de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part mais si c'est le cas monsieur Kaiba, je ne me souviens pas où »

À cette réponse, deux sentiments naquirent en Seto, une lueur d'espoir car sa mémoire n'était peut-être pas enfoui si profondément que cela et à la fois quelque chose de dérangeant lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. D'habitude il adorait ça, mais là il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui donne du « Monsieur Kaiba ». Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, ses employés, ses professeurs, ses collaborateurs.

Les seules exceptions étaient Makuba, en des termes bien plus familiers et la bande de Yugi qui l'appelait simplement par son nom de famille. Yugi ou plutôt Atem s'était permis l'utilisation de son prénom, rarement, surtout le dernier soir, ce fameux dernier soir avant son départ pour le monde de l'au-delà.

Puis, il y avait aussi eu une autre exception. Kisara. La Kisara antique, la Kisara du monde de la mémoire du pharaon. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, au vu de sa confusion avec son ancêtre, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé. Cela avait été naturel, pour la fille aux yeux bleus comme Seto. Même lorsque la jeune femme s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas Seth en face d'elle, elle était restée familière avec Kaiba malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé « étranger » à la fin de la discussion.

Ce vouvoiement gênait donc le PDG, il lui paraissait vraiment inadéquat.

Il était cependant difficile d'évoquer ces raisons avec la femme en face de lui.

« Cesse donc de m'appeler monsieur et me dire vous, je trouve ça désagréable sous mon propre toit » déclara-t-il simplement

Kisara se retint de faire un commentaire sur le fait que son argument était quelque peu bancal puisqu'elle avait entendu le majordome l'appeler monsieur sous son propre toit et que lui, il ne l'avait pas repris. Elle pensa qu'il était une fois encore comme Makuba, autoritaire à l'extérieur, le travail l'y obligeant, mais un homme normal, même un homme bon en réalité, méritant d'être connu.

C'est un homme bien qui lui avait été présenté par Makuba et son comportement envers elle ne faisait que la conforter dans cette idée. En réalité, elle y croyait. Un homme bon que la vie a durement frappé et qui maintenant se cache derrière un masque pour se protéger.

Kisara ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela aussi beau que triste. Elle voulait l'aider à faire tomber ce masque en remerciement pour l'aide qu'il lui avait lui-même apporté.

« Comment dois-je vous, plutôt, t'appeler ? » Questionna-t-elle, gênée par la situation

« J'ai un prénom, sinon appelle-moi simplement Kaiba »

Kisara secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

« J'aimerais que tu me retraces ta vie, de façon à ce que je puisse voir s'il y a une chance qu'on se soit réellement déjà vu ou si ce n'est qu'une impression » demanda le jeune duelliste

C'était une excuse bien entendu. L'excuse pour assouvir son envie d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme mais même à lui il ne voulait pas avouer cette vérité. Il préféra se dire que c'était un moyen de repérer une faille pour raviver sa mémoire et ainsi obtenir d'elle ce qui l'intéressait.

La fille aux yeux bleus sourit

« À une condition »

« On tente de négocier avec moi ? » Demanda Kaiba non sans une note d'amusement malgré l'air sérieux qu'il tentait de se donner

La question fit rougir légèrement Kisara, elle se demanda si elle avait raison d'abuser de la patience de son hôte. L'attitude actuelle de la jeune femme contrastait avec l'assurance qu'elle avait au début de la conversation. Sans doute parce qu'elle était encore gênée d'avoir imaginé un baiser fougueux entre eux alors qu'il n'avait encore manifesté aucun intérêt d'ordre romantique à son égard.

Elle choisir cependant de maintenir sa position et faire la demande qu'elle avait en tête.

« Oui je négocie, je te ferai un résumé de ma vie, si en premier lieu, tu me fais un résumé de la tienne. Un peu d'équité, c'est de bonne guerre »

La demande surprit Kaiba. Elle avait raison, c'était de bonne guerre mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait l'idée. Seto n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme qui se livrait, encore moins sur son passé. Il était plutôt du genre à essayer de l'enterrer. Profond, très profond.

Il la fixa près à refuser son offre mais le regard qu'elle avait l'en empêcha. Les yeux bleus de Kisara était beau, fort et doux à la fois. Le jeune homme voulait continuer à regarder ses deux yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux de son magnifique dragon mais dans une enveloppe bien plus séduisante.

Encore une fois, la rationalité fut l'excuse de Seto qui se dit qu'il devait bien lui donner quelque chose pour pouvoir obtenir les souvenirs enfouis qu'il désirait.

C'est ainsi que le récit de Kaiba commença, de façon très automatisé, robotique. Il avait mis tant d'années à tenter de s'éloigner du souvenir de Gozaburo, de se détacher de tous sentiments concernant ces dures années, qu'il s'était persuadé y être arrivé. Il avait définitivement finit d'écraser le souvenir de son beau-père quand l'ordinateur contenant son esprit avait sauté ainsi que l'île où il produisait ses armes.

Seto raconta son enfance avec Mokuba, leur passage par l'orphelinat, leur adoption par le magnat des armes. Il décida de ne pas parler du passage sur les violences subies ne voulant pas passer pour un faible ou une victime. Il ignorait cependant que lors de leur conversation nocturne, Makuba lui en avait déjà parlé, en désirant faire comprendre que si Seto paraissait froid aujourd'hui, c'est parce que la vie avait été dure avec lui.

Kisara ne releva pas cet oubli par pudeur, respectant son choix. Elle admira encore une fois sa force de caractère et s'attendrit devant sa volonté d'être fort malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subies.

Il continua en parlant de sa volonté d'évincer son monstre de beau-père et prendre le contrôle de la KaibaCorp pour fabriquer des jeux, chose qu'il avait réussi. Il évoqua sa scolarité ennuyeuse, sa passion pour les duels de monstre et particulièrement sa carte préférée, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Il observa sa réaction mais ne vit rien de particulier. Il n'avait pas en effet put s'apercevoir qu'un frisson glacial avait parcouru la jeune femme à l'évocation du monstre de duel.

Trop absorbés par leur conversation, seulement interrompu par les coups de fourchette, ils ne remarquèrent plus Henry qui apportait déjà le plat de résistance.

Kaiba poursuivit donc avec les championnats qu'il avait gagnés grâce à ses puissantes créatures, faisant de lui le numéro un mondial.

« Je dîne donc avec le champion du monde ? » questionna Kisara

L'amertume s'empara de Kaiba alors qu'il avouait une sinistre vérité qu'il avait pourtant tenté de déjouer à de nombreuses reprises.

« Je ne le suis plus. Ce titre m'a été volé par Yugi Muto, il y a un certains nombres d'années »

Comprenant enfin la nature de leur relation, Kisara saisit également pourquoi Kaiba avait semblé glacial lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir rencontré Yugi. Ils étaient rivaux en duel de monstre depuis de plusieurs années.

Seto poursuivit rapidement par sa défaite contre Yugi, l'enlèvement de Makuba par Pegasus, la reconquête de sa société après sa tentative d'assassinat, le tournoi de Bataille Ville et le tournoi ultime. Il avait volontairement passé sous silence tout ce qui était en lien avec la magie, l'Égypte, Atem et autre réincarnation. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour un fou.

De son coté, Kisara fut impressionnée par l'histoire de vie peu commune de Seto. En même temps, Kaiba n'était pas un homme commun, il ne pouvait donc en être autrement de sa vie. Elle fut cependant légèrement déçue de ne pas entendre parler de ce fameux « puzzle du millénium ». Makuba lui avait pourtant confié que c'était un objet cher au cœur de son frère.

Elle repoussa de la main le dessert au chocolat qui avait été succulent, tout comme le repas en général. La jeune femme avait rarement mangé des choses aussi raffinées et goutteuses. Elle se demanda si c'était le cas de Kaiba tous les jours.

« À ton tour »

Comme un accord est un accord, Kisara allait commencer également son récit qu'elle estimait bien moins long et palpitant que celui de son hôte quand le majordome intervint :

« Puis-je suggérer à monsieur et mademoiselle de prendre le digestif dans le salon ? »

Kaiba regarda son domestique sans sourciller. Il s'interrogea. Proposait-il cela dans leur intérêt ou était-ce encore une consigne de son manipulateur de petit frère ?

Seto aurait pu et même dû en vouloir à Makuba mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme comptait trop pour lui et même si cela lui coutait de l'avouer, il passait une bonne soirée en agréable compagnie. Il avait connu bien pire dans la catégorie manipulation.

Son cher petit frère n'échapperait cependant pas à de froides remontrances. Il était totalement inacceptable de lui faire peur de la sorte sans motif sérieux. Interdiction pour le jeune brun de plaisanter avec sa sécurité surtout vu le nombre d'enlèvement qu'il avait déjà subi.

Sans rien répondre à son domestique, Kaiba se leva de table pour se diriger vers le salon. L'idée de tendre la main pour aider Kisara à se lever lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il se l'était interdit. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après tout et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se souvint pourtant de l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir. Il l'avait fait naturellement alors que ça n'avait jamais été le cas de sa vie. Au contraire il se moquait des hommes qu'il voyait faire cela au restaurant alors qu'il était lui-même en repas d'affaire. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, Kaiba avait été l'un d'eux. La raison le dépassait.

Ainsi il prit place dans le canapé devant la cheminée, croisant les jambes et jeta un regard en arrière.

Kisara l'avait suivi mais comme précédemment semblait hésité à s'asseoir. En réalité, elle tentait d'estimer la place qu'il était raisonnable de laisser entre elle et le PDG. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop distante mais pas trop intrusive non plus. La jeune femme avait le pressentiment que Kaiba tenait à son espace personnel. De même, elle ne voulait pas être trop proche de peur d'avoir de nouveau des pensées d'ordre sensuel envers l'ex champion de duel de monstre durant son récit.

« Je ne mords pas » indiqua le jeune homme en la voyant hésité à prendre place à côté de lui

« Au contraire, je crois que tu as parfois bien du mordant » répliqua directement son invitée tout en s'asseyant proche de lui

La réponse fit sourire froidement le principal intéressé. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

« Parfois » répéta-t-il en guise de réponse

Il ne voyait pas le fait d'avoir du mordant comme une insulte, au contraire. C'était pour lui une qualité nécessaire, que ce soit en tant que Président d'une société de plusieurs milliards ou en tant que duelliste. La meilleure des défenses a toujours été et sera toujours l'attaque.

Seto la regarda une fois de plus. Il lui était assez difficile de ne rien éprouver.

Quand Kisara le regardait, Kaiba se sentait déstabilisé, un peu comme s'il était un nouvel homme. Il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle le regardait différemment des autres. Elle le regardait presque comme Makuba, comme si elle voyait en lui quelque chose qui échappait au reste du monde.

Même malgré le lien l'unissant au pharaon, il n'avait jamais été que Kaiba aux yeux du souverain pensa le duelliste. Un rival, un élément de son passé, peut-être un ami mais il doutait qu'il ait vu plus loin que ce qu'il montrait. Atem n'essayait que de le convaincre d'accepter son passé, de rallier à sa cause le duelliste, pas de comprendre et se lier avec l'homme qu'il était.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Kisara, au contraire. Elle ne cherchait pas à le changer, elle était juste auprès de lui, malgré ce qu'il était. Comme Makuba. Il ne tenait cependant pas à la voir comme une sœur, ça ne serait pas une vision très saine. Ce n'était pas fraternel de la trouver séduisante, sublime, de vouloir caresser son visage, d'avoir une étrange chaleur au creux de l'estomac, d'avoir envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux et pas de la même manière dont il ébouriffait avec affection la crinière de son frère lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Seto se dit qu'il avait toujours trouvé sublime le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, il était donc normal qu'il ressente la même chose à l'égard de Kisara. A moins que ce ne soit en réalité l'inverse. Qu'il trouve son dragon magnifique car il vient d'elle, d'une femme tout autant, si ce n'est plus encore, sublime.

C'était plus de pensées de sensiblerie que Kaiba ne pouvait en supporter ce soir. Il choisit de les repousser au fond de son esprit pour réitérer à la jeune femme sa demande de raconter son histoire de vie.

La fille aux yeux bleus accéda à la demande du PDG.

Elle raconta le peu de souvenir de son enfance qui lui restait, la mort de ses parents, le passage par l'orphelinat qu'ils avaient en commun mais elle n'avait jamais été adoptée. À un certain âge elle avait fugué et s'en était bien sortie, jusqu'à ce jour, le jour de son accident. Elle expliqua que lors d'une promenade à vélo, une violente douleur l'avait saisi au niveau de la poitrine, du cœur, la faisant suffoquer. Elle avait pensé faire un arrêt cardiaque malgré son jeune âge. La fille aux cheveux blancs s'était vue mourir tant la douleur était immense puis elle avait perdue conscience.

Les années qui suivirent furent obscure, enfermée dans un état de demi conscience où elle semblait prisonnière de son propre corps. Les diagnostics médicaux n'expliquaient pas son état car physiquement son enveloppe corporelle était en parfaite santé.

Puis un jour, il y a quelques mois, elle s'était simplement réveillée. La fille aux yeux bleus avait senti ses forces lui revenir, comme si un nouveau souffle avait envahi ses poumons. Les médecins n'avaient pas non plus d'explications raconta Kisara.

« C'était comme… » Continua la jeune femme cherchant le mot juste

« De la magie » finit Kaiba

Leurs regards se croisèrent sur ses mots. C'était comme si la magie emplissait la pièce en cet instant, leurs yeux bleus s'envoutant l'un l'autre. C'était émouvant pour Kisara qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie. C'était nouveau pour Seto qui lui n'avait jamais ressenti ça de son existence, il perdait le contrôle, de lui, de ses émotions et il le savait.

Au moment où il choisit de reprendre le contrôle et donc se couper de ses sentiments, le cœur de Kisara la fit souffrir. Elle rompit le contact visuel et porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine en gémissant.

« Kisara » s'alarma Seto oubliant la bonne résolution qu'il venait tout juste de prendre

La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais comme à son habitude dans cette situation, ses jambes ne la retinrent pas. Elle aurait dû tomber à genoux mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. La fille aux yeux bleus fut rattrapée par Kaiba avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il avait placé un bras dans son dos et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle était renversée en arrière dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers le jeune homme, elle crut avoir une hallucination. Kaiba avait la peau plus bronzé, semblait avoir sur la tête une coiffe bleue dorée et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl noir profond.

Après un clignement d'œil de la part de Kisara, elle ne vit plus rien mise à part le Seto Kaiba qui avait passé la soirée avec elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui chuchota t'elle

« Je ne m'inquiète pas » répliqua Kaiba froidement mais bien trop rapidement pour être honnête

Elle lui sourit doucement malgré la douleur. Le regard du jeune duelliste disait l'exact inverse de ses mots.

Seto choisit de déplacer sa main de sa taille vers l'arrière de ses genoux et de la soulever entièrement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement Kisara plaça ses bras autour du cou de Kaiba. Ce dernier n'était pas habitué à ce que qui que ce soit le touche, c'était nouveau ça aussi. Le contact des doigts de la jeune femme dans sa nuque était électrisant. La situation ne permettait cependant pas de s'attarder sur ces sensations nouvelles. Hormis Makuba, il n'avait pris dans ses bras qu'une seule personne, une fois, le souvenir résonna profondément en lui.

Sans réfléchir plus il la porta à l'étage des chambres et choisit celle réservée aux invités qui était par conséquent toujours vide. Il installa la jeune fille sur le lit déjà préparé. Il la quitta du regard pour observer la pièce. La profusion de paquet témoignait des folies que son frère avait faites aujourd'hui pour distraire leur invitée. Ils avaient sans doute été montés à l'étage par le voiturier alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Il s'assit sur le lit, d'une façon qu'il souhaita détaché, auprès de Kisara et se retint de lui prendre la main.

« C'était ce genre de douleur qui a provoqué ton accident ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour approuver

« En moins intense, bien moins intense mais ça m'arrive encore régulièrement. Ca va finir par passer »

Kisara se retint de lui dire que les dernières crises avaient été plus violentes et qu'elles se rapprochaient. Elles résonnaient dans sa poitrine comme un minuteur lui disant que le temps lui était compté.

« Repose-toi » Déclara Kaiba tout en se levant pour partir

Il avait quasiment atteint la porte lorsque Kisara répondit

« Je me suis bien assez reposé entre mai 2009 et juillet dernier »

Seto se glaça instantanément à ses mots et interrompit son mouvement sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna lentement comme si cela allait faire disparaitre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Mon presque coma. Je me suis réveillée en juillet et y avait sombré en mai 2009 » expliqua Kisara

L'hésitation n'avait jamais été le genre de Seto, pourtant il redoutait de poser la question, craignant la signification d'une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà au fond de son cœur.

« Quelle date ? La date exacte en mai ? »

Kisara le regarda intriguée par la question. Elle perçut sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle un mélange d'émotion qui l'effrayait. Anticipation, appréhension, colère, folie. Elle hésita à répondre mais le fit quand même.

« Le 21 mai 2009 »

« Vers 18h » finit Seto

Kisara ne connaissait pas l'horaire exact mais savait que ça devait être ça, elle hocha la tête mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il le savait. Kaiba avait déjà franchi la porte en la claquant avec force derrière lui.

L'ex champion du monde de duel dévala les escaliers du manoir et se retrouva en un instant dans le salon. Il avisa la table à manger et tenta pendant une seconde de se calmer. Il n'y parvint pas cependant et d'un revers de la main fit tomber au sol la vaisselle à sa portée qui se brisa en arrivant au sol. Tous les domestiques de la maison eurent le bon sens de le laisser seul exprimer sa colère.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, posant ses deux mains sur le manteau de cette dernière, cherchant dans les flammes une réponse qu'il ne trouva pas.

« Sale petite ordure » jura t'il entre ses dents

Il saisit sans plus attendre son téléphone et écrivit un message. C'était son adresse suivit de l'ordre de venir immédiatement. Il signa et envoya. Kaiba savait que ça ne serait pas long.

* * *

Le PDG buvait un verre ayant pour but de calmer ses nerfs lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il ne bougea pas mais entendit Henry aller ouvrir.

« Kaiba m'a dit de venir alors me voilà »

L'intéressé ne bougea pas de devant la cheminée et finit cul sec le verre qu'il avait dans la main. Nulle inquiétude, un verre n'allait pas l'enivrer mais il n'avait en aucun cas eu l'action de détente espéré. Il entendit l'autre pénétrer dans la pièce mais choisit de ne pas prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être convoqué Kaiba mais je suis content que tu m'ai contacté. Cela concerne ce qui s'est passé ce matin à la KaibaCorp je présume ? »

Le plus grand des deux se retourna enfin pour faire face à son rival de toujours, Yugi. Immédiatement le maître des jeux sut qu'il y avait un problème. Au visage de Kaiba, le tricolore pouvait affirmer que son hôte avait plus envie de l'étrangler que de parler.

« Tu m'as trompé » siffla le châtain

« Explique-toi »

« Moi m'expliquer ? Tu as mis cette fille sur mon chemin et vous vous jouer de moi tous les deux. C'est ta complice c'est ça ? Tu cherches à me déstabiliser ? Et bien ça ne marchera pas, je vous ai percés à jour et tes tactiques minables également »

« Kaiba je ne comprends rien, de quoi parle tu ? » interrogea Yugi dépassé par les propos de l'autre homme

« Du 21 mai 2009 » hurla Kaiba hors de lui

Un froid s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Leurs mémoires n'avaient nul besoin d'être ravivées.

« Sérieusement, elle tombe dans le coma à cette date et en sort au départ d'Atem ? Tu me croyais assez naïf pour gober ça ? » Continua le PDG

Le maître des jeux comprit alors. Lorsqu'il avait été au musée, Kisara avait évoqué ses problèmes de santé, il ignorait cependant les dates. Une fois de plus, le duelliste se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Kaiba, je te donne ma parole d'honneur que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire »

« Le fait qu'elle me cite la date où j'ai perdu mon titre de champion du monde, le jour et l'heure de notre tout premier duel, de ma rencontre avec le pharaon n'est donc qu'une coïncidence alors ? » Ironisa le duelliste maître des dragons

« Non, certainement pas, c'est le destin Kaiba »

Seto allait repousser d'un revers de la main tout cela, hurler une nouvelle fois quand il vit Yugi sortir de son sac un antique rouleau qui le calma immédiatement.

« C'est pour t'apporter ça que je suis venu ce matin. Je ne bluffais pas Kaiba. Je pense que ceci contient les réponses à toutes tes questions. Il a été écrit par le pharaon Seth, ton ancêtre, le lien avec ton passé égyptien et il l'a emmené dans sa tombe, son ultime message, pour toi. Je sais que tu possèdes la capacité de lire ce texte, comme moi, mais je ne me le suis pas permis. Il te revient »

Le Président de la KaibaCorp fixa Yugi alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, son rival lui tendit le papyrus. Il avait une fois regretté de ne pas avoir saisi un objet du passé. Il ne devait pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Ce rouleau contenait peut-être les réponses, le manque dans son cœur, ce lien qui semblait l'unir à Kisara. Il n'avait plus besoin de la forcer à essayer de se souvenir, plus besoin de l'emmener voir Shizu, plus besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle était morte il y a 5000 ans. Tant d'empathie ne ressemblait pas à Seto néanmoins, elle commençait à compter, même s'il se refusait de l'admettre.

Il avait devant lui le Saint Graal de ses recherches, tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Si Yugi avait raison, cela valait plus que n'importe lequel de ses plans. C'était du concret, pas la spéculation que le puzzle du millénium ramènerait de pharaon possédant les clés de son passé, pas de supposition comme quoi Kisara se souviendrait de son ancêtre. Les réponses étaient enfin là, à vingt centimètres de ses doigts.

Kaiba fit alors le premier geste de sa vie montrant qu'il croyait en cette histoire car c'est avec confiance qu'il saisit le texte antique avec l'intention de le lire en plaçant de suite sa main sur le sceau.

Une série d'images envahirent alors son esprit. Il avait mal, il souffrait, il perdait son énergie vitale en hurlant au dragon blanc au-dessus de sa tête de pénétrer dans le corps de Kisara. Les objets du millénium entre ses mains brillèrent toujours plus fort, la créature mythique rugit mais ne lui obéit pas, retournant au bloc de pierre.

Le jeune homme s'effondra à genoux, épuisé de son effort vain. Il serra contre lui le corps de Kisara en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, plus que le Nil ne pouvait en contenir. La souffrance était immense, insoutenable. Il l'avait perdue, pour toujours, elle était morte. Kisara était morte. Lui-même allait succomber au chagrin, jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu de tel souffrance, jamais. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. La jeune femme était la lumière qui l'animait, elle avait complété son âme. Avec sa mort, elle se brisait de nouveau. Il hurla le prénom de Kisara dans la nuit noire, le cri le plus déchirant qu'il eut jamais entendu.

Kaiba ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était effondré physiquement et avait un genou à terre. Yugi était devant lui en demandant, visiblement inquiet, comment il se sentait. La réponse était « mal », un échantillon des souvenirs et de la douleur de l'homme qui avait écrit ce parchemin lui était parvenu et Kaiba avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. Il se tenait la poitrine, le souffle saccadé.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de peine. La seule fois où il avait éprouvé une sensation similaire c'est lorsque Makuba s'était jeté entre lui et le dragon mythique. Il croyait avoir perdu le seul être qu'il aimait et s'était effondré à genoux, face contre terre pour la première et seule fois de sa vie. Seule sa volonté de venger son frère et le maigre espoir de le ramener dans le monde réel s'il sortait vainqueur l'avait poussé à se relever.

Dans ce qu'il avait ressenti et vu en touchant le rouleau, il n'y avait aucun espoir, juste la souffrance et l'agonie. Kaiba ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à se replonger dans l'esprit de cet homme. Le vide dans son cœur valait cent fois mieux que l'agonie qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Kaiba ? » interrogea Yugi, nullement conscient du cheminement dans l'esprit de son rival

« Ceci doit disparaître »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tous les pharaons et leurs souvenirs brûlent en enfer » cria Seto, quand prit de folie, il jeta le rouleau de papyrus dans les flammes de la cheminée

« Non » hurla Yugi

Le jeune duelliste tenta de se jeter sur la relique qui lui avait été confié par son grand-père mais Kaiba utilisa la force pour l'en empêcher.

Malgré toutes ces tentatives pour se libérer et ses vives protestations, Yugi ne put rien faire d'autres que de voir sous ses yeux se consumer en quelques secondes l'antique papyrus, emportant avec lui tous ses secrets.

Ce fut alors au tour du duelliste tricolore qui s'effondrer. Atem, il avait trahi Atem, sa dernière volonté, il avait échoué. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser car déjà Seto l'attrapait par le col le forçant à se rendre dans le vestibule.

« Maintenant sors de chez moi Yugi »

« Tu as détruit ta seule chance, ainsi que celle de Kisara » marmonna le maître des jeux encore sous le choc

« Je me moque de Kisara, elle est insignifiante pour moi, emmène la donc avec toi si elle a une quelconque valeur à tes yeux, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi »

Le PDG observa Yugi lever les yeux vers le palier, il en fit donc de même et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Elle était là, Kisara. Sans doute intriguée par les éclats de voix, elle avait tout entendu et semblait brisée.

Les larmes dans ses beaux yeux ne laissèrent pas le cœur de Seto de marbre mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette blessure antique. Il ne devait pas retrouver sa mémoire égyptienne, il ne devait pas la lui rendre non plus. Ils devaient se séparer, pour toujours.

Il la vit descendre les escaliers et saisir la main de Yugi. Rien de fut plus déchirant pour Kaiba que le regard qu'elle lui lança avant de franchir la porte. Kisara ne comprenait pas. Elle était déçue, blessée, brisée.

Il ne la suivrait pas, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, le duelliste en était sûr. Pourtant rien ne le rendait plus triste que le déchirement qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux bleus, dont il était responsable.

Une fois de retour dans son salon, par rage, il envoya voler contre le mur la bouteille de vin rouge qu'ils avaient partagé durant le dîner. Cela appartenait au passé, un passé que comme à son habitude, il se devait d'enterrer.

* * *

« Grand frère » hurla Makuba en pénétrant dans le manoir

Le jeune homme ne se doutait pas que la soirée avait si mal fini. Il trouva son aîné encore dans le salon. Le rouge sang de la bouteille de vin sur le mur lui fit se demander si un meurtre n'avait pas été perpétré ici durant son absence.

Il choisit de ne pas se laisser démonter par l'ambiance de film d'horreur qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi Kisara m'a-t-elle envoyé un message d'adieu et ne répond plus depuis ? »

« Elle est partie. Pour toujours » répliqua Seto de son ton dur qui signifiait habituellement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter.

« Non, non » répéta le brun

Makuba était conscient de l'erreur de Seto. Il avait demandé à Henry de le tenir informé de tout ce qui se passait au fur et à mesure du dîner. Bien que le vieil homme n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'espionner son maître, il avait obéit au plus jeune.

Le cadet des Kaiba savait donc que cela se passait extrêmement bien. Au vu des descriptions du comportement de Seto par le majordome, le jeune brun était maintenant convaincu que Kisara était faite pour son frère.

Pourtant la suite du récit avait été un choc, Makuba avait pris la décision de rentrer dès qu'Henry l'avait prévenu que Yugi était chez eux et que Kaiba lui hurlait dessus.

Le jeune vice-président s'approcha de son aîné et actionna l'ouverture sécurisé de la boite qu'il transportait pour en sortir le puzzle du millénium.

« Seto, tiens prend le, retrouve ce qui te manque et accepte enfin d'être heureux, accepte de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi entrer dans ton cœur » déclara solennellement le cadet

Kaiba se saisit du puzzle par sa chaîne pour le jeter au loin, le brisant partiellement.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette chose, va donc l'offrir à Yugi, il semble aimer prendre ce qui m'appartient »

Le plus jeune des Kaiba resta interdit, au moment où il avait tout, son frère choisissait encore une fois le chemin de la solitude mais cette fois, il brisait quelqu'un.

« Je ne te reconnais plus » chuchota Makuba.

Le plus petit ramassa les éléments du puzzle avant de sortir du manoir.

Kaiba n'était pas inquiet, son frère reviendrait, il revenait toujours à lui.

Seto resta ainsi, dans sa solitude, son organe vital palpitant douloureusement, ces pensées orientées vers le vide dans son cœur, Atem et Kisara.

Il n'avait besoin de rien. C'est ce qu'il se répétait pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait comme ça avait toujours été. Il n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne, il n'avait pas besoin de lui et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'elle non plus.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10

*Offre la caisse de tomate promise et part vite se cacher*

Je suis navrée, vraiment navrée mais Seto ne pouvait pas réagir autrement, oui il commence à voir la vérité dans la fin de l'anime, croit en la magie et Atem dans DSoD mais ça reste Kaiba. Il reste buté, solitaire, arrogant, colérique, paranoïaque… Il doit faire du chemin pour arriver à ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que Makuba. Déjà même avec lui vous le trouvez par hors-jeu parfois ?

J'ai tenté de me rattraper en vous offrant un dîner romantique et des pensées plutôt peu amicales de Kisara envers Seto.

ChristopherRus, je sais que j'ai dû te causer une affreuse déception avec l'acte de Kaiba que je promets de compenser rapidement et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

En tout cas merci de votre fidélité à cette histoire et d'avoir lu ceci. En espérant vous revoir pour le chapitre 11.

C'était un chapitre clé super important pour moi, donc si je peux me permettre de demander votre avis ? Thank you

Zarryn


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite à l'occasion de ce chapitre une heureuse année accompagnée de tous mes vœux. J'ai pris du retard pour la publication et je m'en excuse.

Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 11, premier de 2019. Réflexion faites, vous ne trouvez pas que le dernier chapitre aurait pu être une fin ? Oui une Sad End mais ça encore ça passe, le problème c'était l'inachevé surtout. Après toutes les pistes que j'ai lancées à droite à gauche ça aurait été In Character mais moche de finir comme ça.

Bref, j'ai finalement décidé que Kisara serait plus heureuse avec Yugi parce que Seto est trop méchant et ne la mérite pas donc… Non non ne partez pas, je plaisante, je fais dans le drama certes mais ça reste du BlueShipping.

J'allais vous écrire que je suis plus gentille que dans le précédent chapitre mais ça ne s'est, encore une fois, pas passer comme prévu, vous verrez vite.

Merci KuroRainy-Chan et ChristopherRus pour votre soutien sans faille, vos reviews ainsi que vos compliments, je suis extrêmement touchée et heureuse d'avoir pu vous transmettre l'émotion que je voulais dans le dernier chapitre.

J'aime beaucoup moins ce chapitre que le 10ème mais il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire là où elle doit aller.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Les pas de Seto résonnèrent bruyamment sur le sol de béton. De tous les endroits sur Terre où son mystérieux interlocuteur aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous, il avait fallu que ce soit une vieille usine désaffecté.

Quel cliché. Il détestait cela. Ne pouvait-il pas aller dans un restaurant chic ou encore prendre directement rendez-vous auprès de sa secrétaire ?

Il était cependant vrai, qu'au vu de la nature de l'appel, l'interlocuteur ne tenait certainement pas à pénétrer dans le bâtiment ultra sécurisé de la KaibaCorp.

Surtout au vu des menaces qu'il proférait car le coup de téléphone ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque dans ce domaine. Il menaçait clairement le PDG avec sa voix électroniquement déformée. L'inconnu avait déclaré que s'il ne venait pas au rendez-vous, Kaiba le regretterait amèrement et qu'il le ferait souffrir.

Seto était assez doué en affaire pour reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un bluffait ou pas et il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas le cas de son interlocuteur.

Suite à cet appel, il avait tenté de joindre Makuba mais cela avait été vain. Il espérait du fond du cœur que son cadet se contente de le bouder et n'avait pas une fois de plus été la victime d'un nouvel enlèvement. C'était dans le but de s'en assurer que le duelliste avait accepté de venir au rendez-vous seul.

Ce gamin allait rendre fou Kaiba. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, pour sa sécurité, de façon permanente. Quand allait-il comprendre que leurs vies n'étaient pas faites que de luxe et paillettes ? Il créait des envieux, se faisait des ennemis et comme il était connu pour être un roc sans cœur, le seul moyen de le faire tomber a toujours été son jeune frère.

C'est ainsi que le jeune duelliste se retrouvait seul au milieu de ce bâtiment en espérant avoir à faire à un simple malade mental extrêmement sûr de lui.

Il remarqua une enveloppe déposé au centre de la pièce qui lui semblait toute destinée.

« À découvert » pensa le jeune homme aux yeux bleus

Il s'aventura prudemment en observant son environnement, après avoir vérifié l'absence de piège visible dans les airs et autour du document.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'en saisit et en sortit une lettre ne portant que quelques mots.

« Sans Yugi, ton frère et toi seriez encore enfermés pour toujours en mon pouvoir et la KaibaCorp serait à moi. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là et tu vas payer »

Un préambule mélodramatique à souhait qui aurait pût être terrifiant mais qui n'eut pour résultat que de rassurer le jeune homme car le savoir c'est le pouvoir et il savait désormais qui se cachait derrière ses messages mystérieux. L'homme qui avait comploté pour s'emparer de sa société il y a de nombreuses années, qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, d'enlever Makuba, qui avait séquestré leurs âmes dans des cartes de jeu.

« Je sais qui tu es, alors ne me fais pas perdre plus de temps et sors donc de l'ombre » déclara l'homme d'affaires

Il eut un rapide regard circulaire avant qu'il ne rajoute « Pegasus »

Sitôt le nom prononcé qu'un rire grave s'éleva dans le bâtiment. Un homme se dégagea légèrement d'un des épais piliers de l'infrastructure.

Malgré l'obscurité, Kaiba n'eut aucun mal à voir son costume rouge foncé, fermé avec ses boutons d'or. Mais ne s'attendait cependant pas aux restes.

« Surprit mon garçon ? » questionna l'autre

Cela ne se pouvait. Ce n'était pas l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'il observait mais un cinquantenaire, ses cheveux autrefois noir tirant maintenant vers le gris. Il arborait toujours sa moustache ainsi que son regard glaciale dont avait hérité son fils adoptif.

« Gozaburo » chuchota Kaiba

Un nouveau rire glacial s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme, ravi que le PDG actuel de la KaibaCorp ait eu l'air si surprit de son retour.

« Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai pu revenir ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kaiba de rire devant son beau-père.

« En fait, je m'en moque totalement. À chaque fois que vous m'avez affronté, je vous ai vaincu parce que je vous suis supérieur. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre retour en ce monde change quoi que ce soit » se moqua le duelliste

Le jeune homme était confiant. Il possédait la KaibaCorp et jamais l'autre homme ne la lui reprendrait.

« Je ne suis pas là pour la KaibaCorp » déclara l'ancien président comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Seto.

Kaiba ne connaissait que trop bien l'homme qui l'avait élevé. S'il ne venait pas pour reprendre la Corp, il voulait se venger de lui, l'homme qu'il considérait comme responsable de sa déchéance et à juste titre.

« La vengeance alors ? » proposa presque ironiquement Seto avant de poursuivre « Vous vouliez me faire, comment avez-vous dit déjà, payer et souffrir ? »

Le sourire de Gozaburo s'agrandit.

« N'oublie pas, c'est moi qui t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais Seto, qui ai contribué à faire ce que tu es. Je connais également tes faiblesses »

Pendant un instant Kaiba eut peur de voir apparaître Makuba prisonnier mais il n'en fut rien. Il choisit donc de répliquer avec force.

« Vous ne savez plus rien de moi, vous appartenez au passé »

« Ma simple présence ici constitue la preuve que contrairement à ce que tu croyais, tu n'as pas réussi à enterrer ton passé aussi profondément que cela Seto » rétorqua l'ex magnat des armes.

Sans plus attendre et comme pour apporter encore plus de poids à ses propos, le beau-père de Kaiba sortit totalement de l'ombre en tirant vers lui le corps affaibli d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs

« Kisara » hurla instinctivement Seto en faisant un mouvement vers l'avant

Comme pour répondre à l'avancée du maître des dragons, une lame que le jeune duelliste ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant se souleva de la main de Gozaburo jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune femme, elle-même maintenu fermement contre la poitrine de son ravisseur.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, la même frayeur et rage qu'il ressentait pour Makuba l'envahit. Il regretta son manque de maitrise de lui-même car par cet acte, il avait montré à son beau-père que cela le touchait. Il aurait dû montrer de l'indifférence. Son visage devait pourtant trahir une autre émotion.

« Je me souvenais de toi comme bien plus confiant lors de notre dernière rencontre » signifia Gozaburo

Oui, même lorsque son beau-père pensait gagner le duel de monstre les opposants dans le monde virtuel avec son Necross Exodia, Kaiba avait toujours gardé confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il était meilleur et avait foi dans son jeu, foi dans son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qui lui avait assuré la victoire.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'une question de compétence ou encore de talent. Il gagnerait toujours sur ces points-là. Non, aujourd'hui Gozaburo trichait, encore et tentait de le prendre par les sentiments. Comment avait-il pu savoir que son passé égyptien l'unissait à Kisara ? Lui-même ne venait-il pas il y a peu de rompre tout lien avec la jeune femme ?

Il observa la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Elle n'avait pas perdu le regard triste qu'arborait son beau visage la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cela rappela à Kaiba la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Il ne voulait cependant pas se la remémorer. Le jeune duelliste avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit au clair s'il voulait s'en sortir tous les deux. Seto avait peut-être décidé de la faire sortir de sa vie mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant sa mort. Par son beau-père encore moins.

« Tu hésites sur l'attitude à adopter ? Il me semblait t'avoir enseigné que face à un adversaire, l'hésitation était une forme de faiblesse mon garçon »

« Cessez de m'appeler comme ça Gozaburo, je ne suis plus votre garçon depuis bien longtemps » ragea le jeune Kaiba

Le rire grave de l'homme le plus âgé retentit de nouveau. Cela agaçait fortement le duelliste.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es ce que tu as toujours été. Un petit garçon qui joue à être un homme »

Seto allait répondre lorsqu'il vit la lame, sans doute bien plus acéré que sa langue, de son beau-père se presser un peu plus durement contre la gorge de Kisara, faisant luire quelques gouttes de sang. Il devait réagir.

« Je la connais à peine. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cette fille compte à mes yeux ? » Questionna indifféremment Seto

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Kisara. C'était le premier son qu'il l'entendit émettre et son regard se reporta de nouveau sur elle. Il y avait toujours la même souffrance qui semblait indélébile mais également de la force, la force de caractère qu'il avait déjà vu briller en elle. Malgré la situation qui aurait dû la pousser au silence, la jeune femme s'adressa avec courage au duelliste en face d'elle.

« Seto… Sauve-toi »

L'estomac de Kaiba se tordit. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom, ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, elle lui demandait de sauver sa propre vie quitte à l'abandonner à son sort. Elle était prête à mourir, pour lui, malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce qu'il avait dit d'elle.

Cette interruption, bien que bouleversante pour Seto, n'eut aucun effet sur son beau-père qui poursuivit sa discussion avec son fils adoptif comme si de rien n'était.

« Donc si je lui tranche la gorge, tu ne ressentiras rien ? »

L'idée horrifia Kaiba au fond de lui. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose. Peu importe ce que Gozaburo voulait obtenir de lui, il ne l'obtiendrait pas en sacrifiant son unique monnaie d'échange. Il bluffait. Le duelliste ne cédait pas au chantage de toute façon, puis il se le répétait, son beau-père bluffait et il allait le prouver.

« Absolument rien. Qu'elle meure » déclara froidement Kaiba en fermant pendant une seconde les yeux. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir et surtout de ne pas voir le visage de Kisara face aux propos qu'il tenait encore une fois. Il poursuivit en faisant une analogie avec les échecs tout en fixant le quinquagénaire.

« Alors allez-y. Sacrifiez votre reine. Mettez-moi au défi. Allez-y. Vous savez que je n'ai jamais refusé un de vos défis. Je vous ai écrasé lors du dernier. » Brava Seto

Le sadisme de Gozaburo se dessina clairement sur son visage. Kisara ? Une reine ? Ceci n'était pas une stratégie mais juste une petite leçon dont « son » garçon avait besoin mais s'il tenait à voir cela comme une partie d'échec, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

« La dernière fois tu m'as vaincu en utilisant ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, ce n'est que justice que je te l'enlève aujourd'hui »

Avant que Kaiba n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, la lame que tenait l'ex directeur s'éloigna de la jeune femme, s'éleva dans les airs pour s'abattre brutalement au milieu de sa poitrine. Le visage de Kisara se contracta sous l'effet du choc, de la douleur. Le kidnappeur qui tenait fermement le couteau fit pivoter la lame à l'intérieur de la poitrine de sa victime avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Kaiba resta figé devant cette scène d'horreur. Aucun son ne put s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Echec et mat Seto»

Gozaburo retira la lame du corps de Kisara avant de le pousser vers son fils adoptif. C'est à cet instant que les jambes de Kaiba décidèrent de se remettre à fonctionner et s'élancèrent en avant pour la rattraper.

Malgré les dangers que cela représentait, le PDG ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Pendant un instant il avait oublié le monde, Gozaburo ainsi que son couteau tranchant.

Il avait le sentiment de courir au ralenti tandis qu'elle chutait. Malgré toute sa rapidité, il n'y arriverait pas et il le savait.

Elle s'effondra sur le côté et Kaiba qui venait de l'atteindre la poussa immédiatement sur le dos pour presser ses deux mains contre la blessure. Le sang jaillissait en quantité. Il était inutile d'être médecin pour savoir qu'une grosse artère était touchée. Vu l'endroit, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de l'aorte. Elle devait être en lambeau vu comme Gozaburo avait fait pivoter la lame en elle. La jeune femme était déjà inconsciente avant même de toucher le sol. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour contenir l'hémorragie, elle était trop importante.

Après une durée indéterminée qui ne parut que quelques secondes pour le jeune homme, le sang cessa de tout inonder. Seto savait que ce n'était pas signe d'une quelconque amélioration. Devant le manque de liquide, la pompe cardiaque de la jeune femme s'était tout simplement désamorcée. C'était fini.

Alors, avec une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Kaiba ôta ses mains du torse de la fille aux cheveux blanc. Il ne voyait que du rouge sang. Autour de lui, sur ses vêtements, sur Kisara. Elle était morte et c'était de sa faute, il avait son sang sur les mains. Kisara. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout était de sa faute.

« Seto » chuchota une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées morbides tout en saisissant son épaule

Malgré le choc, Kaiba se reprit, ne voulant pas subir par son beau-père le même sort que la femme devant lui, il se retourna.

Un moment, la lumière sembla l'éblouir avant qu'il ne distingue un homme qui n'était pas celui à qui il s'attendait.

« Yugi ? »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis

« Pas vraiment »

L'expression du PDG changea du tout au tout, comprenant qui se tenait devant lui tout en sachant que cela était impossible.

« Atem »

Le sourire du pharaon s'agrandit légèrement avant de disparaître quand son regard se porta sur le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Ceci n'échappa pas à Kaiba.

« Tu es revenu pour la sauver ? »

La tête du souverain se secoua pour réfuter les propos de son ami.

« Je ne peux rien pour elle. Je suis là pour toi Seto. Pour te mettre en garde. Le passé est destiné à se reproduire. Tu dois l'empêcher cette fois, toi seul peut la sauver, vous sauvez »

Kaiba avait tellement souhaité au cours de ses derniers mois pouvoir discuter avec Atem, le revoir, juste une fois. Il avait eu tant de questions qui lui paraissaient maintenant tellement insignifiante dans cette situation.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant déjà disparaitre la silhouette du roi d'Égypte dans le même halo de lumière d'où il était apparu. Seto ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quel sens cela avait-il alors que lui-même trempait dans le sang de la jeune femme qui était morte à cause de lui.

Mokuba avait retrouvé le puzzle, il devait le confier au souverain pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait qu'Atem pour sauver Kisara de la mort vu que Kaiba avait déjà échoué dans cette entreprise.

Pourtant, il partait, encore, il le laissait de nouveau seul.

En se regardant couvert de sang, Kaiba hurla un « non » déchirant qui ne lui ressemblait pas tout en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne vit rien à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était assis. Par réflexe, il tendit la main sur le côté pour allumer la lampe sur sa table de nuit qui éclaira la pièce.

Il était dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit, le cœur battant et le souffle court.

Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Un cauchemar oui pensa le jeune PDG. Un horrible et monstrueux cauchemar.

« Elle est vivante, elle est bien vivante, tu n'as pas son sang sur les mains » se répéta Kaiba en fixant désormais ses mains parfaitement blanche, comme s'il essayait de faire entrer lui-même cette vérité dans son esprit

Se le répéter n'était cependant pas assez ce soir, il devait le constater.

Il se leva donc de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami d'une démarche qu'il aurait souhaité plus sûr et plus détaché également mais il n'en était rien. Son pas était légèrement pressé. Cette attitude lui déplaisait à lui-même mais il en avait besoin.

Kaiba pénétra sans frapper, il était chez lui de toute façon, dans la pièce de nuit réservé aux invités et alluma la lumière.

Il put observer la profusion de paquets dans la pièce ainsi que les draps du lit, non défait, simplement froissés mais surtout vide.

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup, une mémoire qu'il avait occulté visiblement pendant ses deux premières minutes post-réveil. Elle était partie. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, bu. Seto avait ressenti des émotions nouvelles, une douleur avait saisie Kisara. S'en était suivi la révélation d'une date clé de son histoire, de leurs histoires, la colère, Yugi, la destruction du rouleau antique après avoir cru mourir de douleur, Kisara. Il avait hurlé des choses qu'il savait blessante et elle était partie, le détestant sûrement.

Après cela, il avait fini de dévaster le salon, rejeter le puzzle du millénium qu'il avait tant convoité, repousser Makuba, confirmer sa décision de ne plus jamais la revoir et finit par aller se coucher lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à briser pour se défouler.

Seto n'observa pas plus l'ensemble des paquets que Kisara ne récupérait jamais et se dirigea vers la chambre de Makuba qu'il fut surprit de trouver totalement vide. Le lit était parfaitement fait ce qui témoignait de l'aptitude de son frère à découcher sans le moindre préavis. Au vu de la nature sanglante du rêve qu'il venait de faire, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel, il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Kaiba retourna dans sa propre chambre et saisit son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit pour appeler son cadet.

Après une seule sonnerie, il bascula tout de suite sur messagerie signe que son appel avait été rejeté.

Seto savait que son frère était en sécurité. S'il avait été agressé, le téléphone aurait été détruit ou coupé, là son cadet l'avait simplement envoyé balader sans même se soucier que Kaiba le saurait parfaitement. Cette information confirma au jeune PDG la ténacité de la rancune que le plus jeune nourrissait contre lui.

Le jeune homme choisit d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour chasser les horribles souvenirs de la soirée et de cette nuit.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Seto ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve et Kisara.

Malgré sa décision de la chasser de sa vie afin de préserver sa santé mentale, son subconscient continuant de le hanter avec cette fille. De façon extrêmement déstabilisante et cruelle de surcroît.

Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il ne parvenait pas à l'effacer, tout semblait si réel. Gozaburo, pourquoi pensait-il à cet homme ? Il en avait fini avec lui, définitivement. Alors pourquoi faire de son beau-père le monstre de ses nuits ? Et pourquoi le faire tuer Kisara ?

« La dernière fois tu m'as vaincu en utilisant ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, ce n'est que justice que je te l'enlève aujourd'hui » avait dit le magnat des armes

Son esprit faisait sans doute une allusion à sa propre puissance, son pouvoir. Kisara n'était qu'une métaphore de cela tenta de rationaliser Kaiba.

Son cauchemar lui avait paru si réel. Il n'avait pas vu disparaître sa force mais il avait senti son cœur se fendre. Il l'avait vu mourir une fois déjà dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon. À ce moment il s'était convaincu que le pincement qu'il avait ressenti n'était que dans son imagination mais là, c'était bien une émotion, même lui ne pouvait pas le nier.

Même s'il dormait, le PDG ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait clairement ressenti lorsque son beau-père l'a lui avait arraché. Il l'avait bel et bien fait souffrir. Tout comme il avait été bouleversé que quelqu'un tienne assez à lui pour offrir sa propre vie.

« Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, ce n'était qu'un rêve » hurla Kaiba devant son miroir pour répondre à ses propres pensées qui le contrariait

Il aurait eu besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un pour y voir plus clair mais c'était trop intime pour qu'il révèle de telles choses. Seto Kaiba n'était pas un faible, il pouvait gérer, il n'avait pas besoin de se confier à qui que ce soit.

Il y a encore quelques jours, le duelliste aurait voulu parler au pharaon mais sa nouvelle résolution de renoncer à tout ce qui le liait à l'Égypte et son passé antique l'empêchait désormais de le souhaiter.

« Atem » chuchota malgré tout Kaiba comme un appel, en fixant son propre reflet

Tout dans son cauchemar pouvait s'expliquer rationnellement, à coup de métaphore sur son pouvoir, de frayeur quant à la douleur provoquée par le passé, tout. Son cerveau même endormi était capable d'une grande créativité visiblement. Tout s'expliquait, sauf les propos de l'ancien souverain d'Égypte.

« Je ne peux rien pour elle. Je suis là pour toi Seto. Pour te mettre en garde. Le passé est destiné à se reproduire. Tu dois l'empêcher cette fois, toi seul peut la sauver, vous sauvez »

Qu'est-ce que son propre cerveau essayait de lui dire ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ni dans son rêve, ni dans la réalité.

Seto ferma les yeux, décrétant qu'il ne fallait pas toujours chercher un sens à chaque fois. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un rêve.

Kaiba savait qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil et il n'en avait plus envie de toute façon. Le jeune homme décida qu'après une bonne douche, il allait aller à la KaibaCorp pour reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé la veille comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Yugi franchit la porte de sa maison et guida Kisara jusqu'à l'intérieur. Son grand-père devait dormir depuis bien longtemps mais il était inutile de dire à la jeune femme de ne pas faire de bruit. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure de Kaiba.

Le duelliste s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa jeune amie. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pour se séparer de lui non plus. C'est comme s'ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée au milieu de l'océan.

Rapidement, malgré l'heure tardive, de sa main libre, Yugi envoya discrètement un message à son meilleur ami Joey en lui demandant de passer d'urgence. Il en avait besoin.

Il regarda Kisara. Elle était belle mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'était encore plus avant que ses yeux ne soient rougis par le flot de larmes silencieuses qu'il l'avait vu versées. Ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait indéniablement besoin de repos.

N'ayant pas de chambre d'ami, le maître des jeux conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, Kisara se détacha de lui pour fixer l'environnement puis le lit une place de Yugi. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle parla pour la première fois :

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu me proposes de partager ton lit et de me consoler c'est ça ? »

La question fut froide. Elle surprit Yugi tant par le ton que le sujet. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'approcha de Kisara, la retourna vers lui et releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, Kisara avait toujours la même douleur et force dans le regard qu'en Égypte.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà assez souffert ce soir pour que je n'essaye pas de profiter de toi ? »

La question du jeune homme eut l'effet d'un barrage qui lâche pour la fille aux cheveux blancs qui s'effondra dans les bras de Yugi en sanglotant

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

Le duelliste savait qu'elle parlait des mots durs de Kaiba et non du rouleau pourtant les deux événements étaient dramatiques. Il ne savait quoi dire pour apaiser sa peine. Son rival venait de lui briser le cœur.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit sincèrement le maître des jeux avant de poursuivre « Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'elle posait sa question, l'image du prêtre Seth revint en tête à Yugi, s'agenouillant devant le bas-relief du dragon blanc, priant la créature de garder en vie la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vaincu Zork. Il avait surpris un geste de tendresse lorsque son cousin lui avait caressé la joue avant de se relever. Seth avait chéri Kisara et Seto chérissait ses dragons, la part d'elle qui était venu jusqu'à la réincarnation du prêtre.

Non, il était évident pour Yugi qu'il ne pouvait pas le penser sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant dévoiler tous les détails à Kisara.

« J'en suis sûr, c'est tout »

La fille aux cheveux blancs redressa le visage pour le fixer un moment avant de se renfoncer dans son épaule.

« Tu me caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle, saisie de perspicacité

Le duelliste aurait pu lui mentir, nier mais ce n'était pas les valeurs qui l'habitaient. Ce ne serait pas faire honneur au noble pharaon avec qui il avait partagé son corps et aujourd'hui sa mémoire.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler certaines choses. C'est à Kaiba »

À l'évocation du nom du PDG, elle chercha en elle la force de l'éloigner de ses pensées en espérant que cela aurait le même effet sur sa douleur.

« Non, avec ce qu'il a osé dire, je ne veux plus jamais lui adressé la parole » lâcha-t-elle dans un élan de colère mélangé à des sanglots.

C'était trop d'émotion pour elle ce soir. Le jeune duelliste tricolore le comprit fort bien et décida de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

« Repose-toi ici ce soir. Demain sera un autre jour »

Il s'avança vers son placard pour saisir les draps qui lui seraient nécessaire afin de préparer le canapé lit du salon.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, main sur la poignée, elle lui parla de nouveau

« Yugi, merci »

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi elle le remerciait. Pour l'avoir emmener loin de la fureur de Kaiba ? Lui offrir un endroit calme et sécurisé où se reposer ? Pour ne pas profiter de sa fragilité ? Pour avoir refusé de lui mentir ?

« Je te dois bien ça » répondit sombrement le duelliste en sortant de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse poser plus de questions

Il soupira de l'autre côté de la porte. Le maître des jeux n'avait pas menti, il, du moins Atem, lui devait bien ça. Elle était morte la première fois au cours de l'ultime jeu des ombres en protégeant Seth. Même quand Aknadin avait pris le contrôle de son pouvoir à travers Seth, elle avait réussi, le souverain antique lui-même n'avait pas su comment, à s'empêcher d'attaquer le pharaon sans défense après la défaite de Mahad. Si elle n'avait pas choisi de continuer à se battre pour eux, l'issue du dernier jeu des ombres aurait pu être bien différente et tragique.

Yugi redescendit dans son salon lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

Joey.

Il posa les draps sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fut surprit de l'identité de son visiteur tardif.

« Bonsoir Yugi »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda le champion de duel sans rendre son salut au jeune homme devant lui.

La colère commençait à monter en Yugi à la vue d'un Kaiba à sa porte même s'il tenta de se calmer en se souvenant que le plus jeune n'était en rien responsable des actes de son aîné. C'était à Seto qu'il en voulait, non Makuba. Le remord le saisit aussitôt quand il vit le visage du plus jeune empli d'une culpabilité qui n'aurait pas dû appartenir au cadet. Le maître des lieux soupira.

« Entre » invita t'il

Timidement le jeune vice-président de la KaibaCorp pénétra à l'intérieur sous le regard encore un peu dur de son hôte.

Le champion du monde s'avança vers son salon et cela lui rappela une scène qu'il avait vécue quelques jours plus tôt avec l'aîné des Kaiba. Il n'allait cependant pas offrir d'alcool à Makuba. Bien qu'il ait grandi et ait l'air nettement moins enfantin, Yugi doutait d'arriver un jour à le voir autrement que comme le jeune garçon perdu au royaume des duellistes à qui il avait un jour demander de lui faire confiance, à qui Atem avait fait le serment de les réunir lui et son frère. Un serment qu'il avait honoré.

Le jeune homme était-il là pour s'excuser au nom de son ainé ? Il était sûr que jamais Kaiba ne pourrait prononcer ces mots lui-même. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que le chef d'entreprise enverrait son jeune frère parler en son nom, il se souvenait encore de « l'invitation » à participer au tournoi ultime.

Dans tous les cas, Yugi n'était pas d'humeur. Le choc passé, il était plus en colère qu'autre chose contre son rival mais surtout honteux de ne pas avoir écouté son grand père concernant le rouleau.

Makuba posa sur la table de Yugi son épaisse valise et attendit. Tous les deux se regardèrent, connaissant déjà la suite logique de la conversation après cet acte du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna enfin le maître des jeux

« Le prix de la vérité »

Yugi regarda interrogativement le jeune Makuba en se questionnant sur la signification de sa phrase énigmatique. Le vice-président de KaibaCorp soupira avant de reprendre.

« Seto est devenu incompréhensible pour moi, il dit qu'il ne veut que récupérer son titre de champion du monde mais je sais qu'il y a plus que ça. Il me cache quelque chose, je veux comprendre quoi. Alors vois cela comme tu veux. Un cadeau, un rameau d'olivier, une excuse, un pot de vin. Je dois comprendre Yugi. Je veux donc parler avec Kisara et toi »

La dernière phrase jeta un léger froid dans la pièce au point de faire oublier au jeune homme le non-sens du début de la phrase de son invité. Le duelliste comprit au léger coup d'œil vers l'escalier que le brun savait que la jeune femme se trouvait sous son toit. Il était étrange de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Makuba malgré sa tentative de rester de marbre.

Il ne maîtrisait pas cet art aussi bien que son aîné.

Alors que Seto avait blessé Kisara, il savait au fond de son cœur que le cadet ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Ne réveille pas grand-père. Deuxième porte sur la droite » indiqua finalement Yugi

Un sourire illumina le visage de Makuba, il allait se diriger vers l'escalier quand il se retourna et actionna l'ouverture du verrou de la valise avec son empreinte digitale. Un accord est un accord.

Lorsqu'elle fut débloquée, il fila relativement rapidement non sans quelques mots légèrement effrayant pour le duelliste numéro 1 :

« Ne sois pas en colère, je t'expliquerais tout après avoir parlé avec Kisara. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation toi et moi je le sens »

Puis il s'éclipsa.

Soudain nerveux face à la déclaration du jeune homme, l'ancien hôte du pharaon s'approcha de la valise en question et commença précautionneusement à soulever le couvercle. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur battit plus fort puis il eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant l'objet qui lui avait appartenu, désormais partiellement reconstitué.

« Le puzzle du Millénium »

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte indiquée par Yugi, Makuba se demanda s'il devait frapper. En temps normal, si ça avait été en pleine journée, il aurait immédiatement su que la réponse était oui. Mais au vu de la présence du grand-père endormi dans la chambre d'à côté, il préféra s'en abstenir. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et la vit, dos à lui, allongée.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le jeune brun se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme se retourna immédiatement.

La surprise put se lire dans ses yeux et Makuba fut attristé d'y trouver encore la trace de quelques larmes.

Sans rien dire, il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle. Instinctivement il lui saisit la main.

« Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la sienne » répondit-elle, incriminant l'aîné des frères

Le cadet des Kaiba secoua la tête.

« Si, je vous ai piégés tous les deux. J'ai été idiot. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Qu'il fallait juste aider un peu le destin »

Kisara ne sut quoi répondre. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, elle l'avait senti. Cet instant sur le canapé avant que son cœur ne la fasse souffrir, c'était magique. Tout avait été si parfait. Puis il avait tout gâché. Cette colère dans ses yeux, les hurlements, les propos haineux qu'il avait tenus. Elle revenait sur ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui.

« Les choses qu'il a dit… Il n'a pas de cœur » déclara la fille aux yeux bleus plus en colère qu'autre chose

Une part du cadet des Kaiba aurait voulu défendre son frère comme il l'a toujours fait mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Seto avait toujours été sa seule famille mais également son meilleur ami. En tant que tel, il ne comprenait pas les cachotteries que lui faisait son ainé depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Il allait répondre lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, il s'en saisit rapidement, décidé à vite couper la sonnerie, se souvenant qu'un certain grand père dormait dans la pièce à côté. Lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, il décida de simplement rejeter l'appel. Seto avait déjà assez fait de dégâts pour ce soir. Il tentait de les réparer et l'avoir au téléphone ne simplifierait certainement pas ses échanges avec Kisara.

Malgré sa légère rancune dû à l'attitude de Kaiba, le cadet choisit cependant de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de son frère.

« Il a un cœur mais il a dû apprendre à se protéger, à nous protéger et s'est endurci au point de ne plus laisser personne le voir tel qu'il est réellement »

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Makuba. Elle voyait de la sincérité. Mais les regards pouvaient mentir se dit-elle ou alors elle n'était pas douée pour les interpréter.

« Je pensais qu'il portait un masque, comme toi. Une obligation dans le monde des affaires pour cacher bien plus de bonté » Après un temps d'arrêt, elle poursuivit « J'avais tort »

Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Seulement, si elle avait réellement été persuadée par ce qu'elle racontait depuis tout à l'heure au sujet de Kaiba, la jeune femme n'en souffrirait pas autant. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux et il y avait ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Cela avait été rapide mais c'était là

De nouveau, l'émotion qu'elle tentait de contenir lui revint, toujours aussi douloureuse.

« Kisara, raconte-moi tout »

Il était extrêmement étrange de se confier au frère de l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir mais elle avait confiance dans le plus jeune. Elle se mit à tout lui raconter en omettant les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti toute la soirée, tentant de les oublier sans y parvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus nier.

« Ça fait si mal Makuba » craqua Kisara

« Quoi ? » Questionna le jeune homme comme si la réponse ne lui apparaissait pas comme évidente

Ce fut les larmes aux bords des yeux et des sanglots dans la voix que la jeune femme lui répondit la triste vérité qui la hantait, ce qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais éprouver :

« De l'aimer »

* * *

Trop stupéfait, sous le choc, il fallut un moment à Yugi pour reprendre contenance et saisir les pièces du puzzle.

Instinctivement il commença à les assembler. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû le reconstituer c'était dans l'urgence. Il allait être la proie des flammes après que Bandit Keith, contrôlé par Marek, l'ait brisé et se soit enfui. À ce moment, le jeune homme pensait que s'il pouvait le reconstituer, l'esprit du puzzle pourrait s'en sortir.

Sans cette pression, de vie ou de mort, le jeune homme allait encore plus vite, d'autant plus que les ordinateurs de KaibaCorp lui avaient partiellement mâchés le travail. Ce n'était pas tout cependant. Il voyait désormais les pièces d'un œil nouveau, comme si elles lui criaient l'endroit où il devait les placer.

« Atem » chuchota Yugi

Pendant son montage, bien qu'absorbé par sa tâche, le duelliste tricolore réfléchissait. Il comprit soudain les propos de Makuba sur le fait de se mettre en colère.

Kaiba avait sans doute profané le tombeau où avait eu lieu l'ultime duel entre le pharaon et lui. Entreprit des fouilles là où résidait la pierre du Millénium. Cela n'était pas respectueux.

Malgré cela, Yugi comprit de suite les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire cela. Il voulait ramener le pharaon du monde des esprits, pensant que le puzzle était la clé. Le jeune duelliste ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Lui-même avait eu cette envie et cet espoir en découvrant l'objet quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il tenait à présent la dernière pièce entre ses doigts, celle représentant l'œil d'Oudjat. Il allait l'insérer lorsque quelqu'un frappa avec peu de subtilité à la porte.

« Joey »

Du moins c'est ce que le jeune homme espérait. Il n'était pas impossible que ce soit Kaiba lui-même cette fois, qui voulait ramener chez lui par la peau des fesses son cadet ainsi que l'artefact antique de son frère avait dû lui subtiliser.

L'ancien hôte du pharaon reposa le puzzle et son ultime pièce pour le compléter dans la valise de Makuba et la referma sans pour autant actionner le verrouillage.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qui une fois ouverte lui offrit une nouvelle surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu as dit « urgent » et je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de venir en pleine nuit si ça ne l'étais pas vraiment, alors j'ai pensé que j'allais emmener des renforts » déclara Joey

Yugi put constater que Tristan et Téa avaient tous les deux des têtes de déterrés mais ils avaient quand même le sourire qu'ils n'arboraient que pour l'un d'eux quatre. Il fut touché. Ses amis avaient toujours été là pour lui et continuaient à l'être.

« Entrez les amis »

Les trois compères ne se firent pas prier. Il faisait relativement frais à l'extérieur à présent.

Ils se dirigèrent par habitude vers le salon des Muto où ils commencèrent à installer leurs affaires lorsque Téa remarqua la présence des draps sur le canapé. Elle regarda Yugi puis les draps avant de revenir à lui. Une question silencieuse qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

« Mon lit n'est plus disponible » se contenta-t-il dire en guise s'explication

À quelque part, il avait le mince espoir qu'il n'aurait pas à en dire plus. Cela aurait peut-être été le cas s'il n'y avait eu que Téa, mais c'était sans compter sur Joey et Tristan

« Comment ça ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit ? Yugi ? Raconte »

Le maître des jeux se demanda s'il y avait une bonne façon de présenter les choses. Il allait devoir tout leur dire, simplement. Il commença par répondre à la question posé.

« Vous vous souvenez de la fille aux cheveux blancs au restaurant de l'autre jour ? »

Au vu du visage de ses amis, il sut à l'instant où il finit sa phrase que cette dernière avait été mal interprétée. Saleté d'hormones en ébullition de Joey et Tristan.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous a subitement abandonnés à Burger World l'autre jour » déclara Tristan

« Sérieusement, si cette fille est dans ton lit, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle là ? » questionna Joey

Un « aie » se fit entendre de la part des deux compères. Téa n'avait rien dit mais était passée derrière eux pour leur mettre à chacun une énorme claque derrière la tête.

« C'est fini vous deux, bande d'obsédés »

Yugi se demanda si son amie n'avait pas parlé trop fort. Heureusement que le sommeil de grand-père était profond. Il se sentait bien trop honteux pour vouloir affronter les questions de son aïeul pour l'instant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, elle est avec Makuba et non je n'aide pas deux jeunes gens à faire des choses dans mon lit » dit-il en coupant d'avance Joey et Tristan

« Nous n'aurions jamais eu ce genre de pensées »

« Non jamais » confirma Joey avec le même air innocent que son ami.

Yugi soupira et croisa le regard de Téa. Il allait dire la vérité, toute la vérité et notamment celle qu'il cachait à ses meilleurs amis depuis des mois.

« Pour tout vous raconter depuis le début, cela commence le jour de mon duel ultime contre la pharaon »

L'attention de tous ses amis lui était acquise. Le sérieux était également revenu. C'est ainsi que Yugi commença à tout révéler. Il leur parla d'Atem, de la fusion mémorielle et du pourquoi, pour Kaiba.

Joey s'indigna bien sûr qu'Atem veuille continuer à aider Kaiba car, et bien c'était Kaiba après tout.

Il continua en racontant ses multiples tentatives infructueuses de contacter le PDG de KaibaCorp puis sa rencontre au Burger World avec Kisara. Il dut leur expliquer qu'il l'avait reconnu comme la fille qu'ils avaient vu dans la mémoire du pharaon, l'âme abritant le dragon blanc aux yeux mais aussi le grand amour du « faux Kaiba » comme l'avait qualifié Joey à l'époque.

« Elle n'est plus la même. Plus de mémoire. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle était la réincarnation de Kisara, une réincarnation de Kaiba a trouvée et reconnue »

Yugi a poursuivi en racontant absolument tout ce qu'il savait, que ce soit sur Kaiba, Kisara, le rouleau antique trouvé dans la tombe de l'ancien prêtre ainsi que le destin qu'il avait subi lors de la dispute avec Kaiba qui l'avait mené à ramener Kisara chez lui.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Kaiba, cet arrogant prétentieux a osé te violenter et détruire un document historique qui appartenait au professeur Hawkins. Et dire que j'ai cru pendant un instant que le pharaon l'avait aidé à changer » ragea Joey en tirant sur ses propres cheveux

La déclaration fit mal au maître des jeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus que Téa reprenait la parole :

« Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas parler de tout cela avant Yugi ? Nous pouvons aider »

Même s'il avait ses raisons, il était assez gêné de ne rien avoir dit à ses meilleurs amis.

« C'était si intime, c'est la mission que le pharaon m'a confiée avant son départ, je dois me débrouiller seul »

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais été Yugi, nous avons toujours été auprès de toi et nous le resterons. C'est ça l'amitié » expliqua solennellement son meilleur ami

Il vit Joey tendre une main, suivit de Téa qui plaça la sienne à coté puis Tristan. Le jeune homme savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était leur promesse. Le symbole de leur amitié qu'ils renouvelaient une fois de plus. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Yugi tendit également sa propre main de façon à former ce carré parfait. Il revoyait encore l'encre sur leurs doigts ce jour-là. Ce jour-là ? Ce fameux jour oui. C'est à ce moment que le pharaon avait rencontré Kaiba, ce jour où il lui avait ouvert les yeux, ce jour que tout s'était mis en place. Pegasus, les âmes, le roi des jeux, BatailleVille, l'Égypte, tout découlaient de ce jour précisément.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores se leva subitement et se dirigea vers le coffret abandonné par Makuba. Il ne désirait plus rien cacher à ses amis.

Il déposa le coffret au centre du quatuor qu'il était et souleva d'un geste le couvercle dévoilant l'objet plus que reconnaissable

« Oh mon dieu » jura Téa

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ? » questionna Tristan

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » s'exclama Joey

Bien que ce ne soit pas les mêmes déclarations, les émotions des trois amis de Yugi étaient identiques. La surprise ainsi que le choc. L'ancien possesseur du puzzle les avait lui-même ressenti en découvrant l'artefact.

« Kaiba » commença-t-il pour expliquer la présence du puzzle chez lui dans une boite estampillé d'un reconnaissable KC « Il a retrouvé le puzzle. Il voulait ramener le pharaon en ce monde pour obtenir l'ultime duel qui lui a été refusé »

Le dire à haute voix aidait le jeune duelliste à comprendre intégralement tous les propos de Makuba plus tôt. Comme le jeune vice-président, Yugi savait qu'il y avait plus dans les actes de Kaiba qu'un simple titre même s'il était vrai que l'ego de Seto aurait pu être une justification suffisante pour vouloir ramener Atem. Ses actions étaient, comme à son habitude, dans la démesure. Seulement, il y avait eu ce regard que le pharaon avait perçu avant de franchir les portes. Kaiba avait besoin d'aide, une aide qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander.

Muni d'une certitude, Yugi saisit sous le regard ébahi des trois autres la chaîne du puzzle pour le glisser autour de son cou. Le jeune duelliste s'empara de la dernière pièce et sut plus que jamais ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Maintenant il est temps » déclara-t-il simplement

Puis le maître des jeux replaça la dernière pièce de l'artefact pour le rendre à nouveau complet.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11

Il ne me plait pas, je le trouve ultra plat et je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer comme je le veux. Je le poste donc en l'état mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi pour celui-là, surtout après le 10ème, peut-être justement à cause du 10ème. J'en étais probablement un peu trop fière, c'est dur d'être le 11ème après ça.

Voilà en tout cas, une Kisara qui elle a conscience de ce qu'elle ressent, ça en fait au moins une sur les deux.

Oui je l'ai tué (en rêve certes) pour la 2ème fois dans cette fanfic (la 1ère techniquement c'est pas vraiment moi puis c'était la Kisara antique) pourtant j'aime le personnage je vous assure mais j'avais besoin de ce rêve pour la suite.

Ah oui, la question, Atem's return or not ? Un avis ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en rendez-vous pour le 12 qui arrivera plus vite que le 11. A bientôt.

Zarryn


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 12

Merci KuroRainy-Chan et ChristopherRus pour les reviews

Je commence avec une scène imaginée quand j'écrivais le chapitre 3 ou 4 je crois. Je suis contente d'y arriver. Enfin, la scène que j'ai imaginée se passe après le duel qui lui appartient à 100 % à Dark Side of Dimensions.

Moins de blabla cette fois, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer again : Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas à moi, aucun de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

* * *

Kaiba malgré toute son énergie n'arrivait pas vraiment à ignorer tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours. Pour s'occuper l'esprit il avait à la fois fait la meilleure et la pire chose qu'il pouvait. Le jeune PDG avait sorti tous ses ingénieurs et techniciens de leurs lits au milieu de la nuit sans le moindre remord pour tester le nouveau prototype de disque de duel.

La connexion cérébrale en faisant un bijou de technologie qu'il voulait essayer lui-même sans plus tarder. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon duel pour oublier les démons qui le hantaient même si son « adversaire » n'allait pas faciliter la chose.

Bien sûr il aurait pu attendre le matin mais Kaiba n'avait jamais été un homme très patient. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait et de suite. Son équipe le savait et personne n'avait protesté lorsqu'il avait exigé leur présence dans les plus brefs délais en salle de simulation et projection holographique.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, ce qui avait pris beaucoup trop de temps à son gout, le duelliste était entré dans cette salle et avait affronté comme prévu la représentation holographique du pharaon disparu.

Lorsqu'il avait programmé l'IA pour qu'elle soit une réplique parfaite d'Atem, de son jeu, Seto avait encore l'espoir de pouvoir affronter le vrai souverain un jour grâce au puzzle du Millénium. C'est donc avec un gout amer dans la bouche qu'il s'était retrouvé face à cette pâle copie dans un décor d'église pour retranscrire le caractère divin qu'aurait dû avoir cet affrontement.

Sa première main avait été excellente et tirer de suite la carte polymérisation lui avait permis d'invoquer son ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dès le premier tour. Hormis Obelisk le tourmenteur et peut-être le Croc de Critias, il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur carte. Il en était atrocement fier.

Cependant les yeux de son rival holographique ne souffraient d'aucune crainte. Lui-même invoqua avec une carte magie le meilleur monstre du pharaon, le magicien des ténèbres qui aurait pu avoir raison de son dragon avec la carte « Mille couteaux » s'il ne l'avait pas protégé avec une carte piège. Ce duel allait être de haut niveau comme il s'y attendait.

Plusieurs invocations et cartes magie/piège plus tard, Kaiba fit une nouvelle tentative pour prendre l'avantage, prêt à écraser le magicien, l'hologramme ainsi que les points de vie de son adversaire.

À cet instant, exactement comme l'aurait fait le vrai souverain, il riposta tel que Seto se le rappelait avec une carte face cachée sur le terrain. Toujours la bonne carte au bon moment, c'était la signature du pharaon grâce à l'âme des cartes. Seulement c'était décevant cette fois car Kaiba s'y attendait et avait la carte magique nécessaire pour le contrer.

Une part de lui ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le vrai Atem aurait peut-être trouvé une échappatoire mais en cet instant, il tenait l'IA et il le savait.

Le PDG tenta de se forcer à apprécier le spectacle de son dragon détruisant son rival de toujours mais sans y parvenir réellement. Il espérait tenir sa revanche mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un clown issue de ses souvenirs.

Malgré sa décision de renoncer au passé pour toujours, cette dure réalité fit mal car outre le vide dans son cœur cela signifiait qu'il avait définitivement échoué à ramener le monarque. Sa fierté avait quelques difficultés à le supporter. Hormis les moments où il avait affronté Atem, Seto Kaiba n'avait jamais échoué de sa vie. Il était dur de tolérer une exception.

Le décor s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à la réalité. La victoire n'avait pas la délicieuse saveur qu'elle aurait due. Pourtant tous ses employés le félicitaient, tant pour sa victoire que la performance technologique du disque de duel.

Il acceptait le compliment sur la technologie mais la victoire nettement moins bien.

Tandis que tous ses scientifiques s'auto congratulaient sur leur réussite à créer une réplique parfaite de Yugi Muto, voyant déjà les possibilités commerciales, le duelliste châtain trouva cela ridicule.

« La construction de son jeu, ses stratégies et sa tendance naturelle à énerver les gens font de lui une copie parfaite mais pourtant ce n'est qu'une image issue de mes souvenirs » déclara Kaiba en serrant entre ses doigts la gourde d'eau que lui avait apporté son équipe plus tôt avant de poursuivre : « Quel sens cela a-t-il de vaincre une simple vision du passé ? »

Puis il jeta de colère la gourde à travers pièce laissant l'eau se répandre sur le sol.

Kaiba annonça sans une once de joie qu'ils pouvaient commencer la production et le lancement des campagnes publicitaires avant de les congédier.

Bien entendu, tous s'exécutèrent rapidement, peu désireux de rester en compagnie de leur patron de forte méchante humeur.

Le PDG se retrouva donc seul, dans la salle de simulation à observer autour de lui. En réalité il se questionnait, réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il hésitait à prendre. Puis la phrase de Gozaburo issue de son cauchemar lui revint en tête : « L'hésitation est une forme de faiblesse »

Sans plus attendre, sous le coup de la colère autant que de l'impulsion il alla procéder à divers réglages dans la salle de contrôle puis il réinstalla le système de lecture cérébrale sur sa tempe. Il soupira et pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Le duelliste ferma les yeux et laissa le décor de la salle changer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kaiba se trouvait dans une copie conforme du temple où avait eu lieu l'ultime duel entre Yugi et le pharaon. La pierre du millénium était au centre avec derrière elle la porte de l'œil d'Oudjat par laquelle le souverain avait rejoint le monde de l'au-delà.

Pendant un moment le jeune homme se délecta de la précision que sa technologie holographique était capable de produire.

« Kaiba » retentit derrière lui d'une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien

L'intéressé se retourna pour observer le pharaon qu'il venait d'affronter. La défaite que venait tout juste de subir l'IA n'avait pas effacé le sourire agaçant qu'arborait le visage holographique de son rival.

Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard un moment comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela n'avait rien à voir bien sûr mais Kaiba observait l'effet des derniers réglages qu'il venait d'opérer. Cet Atem là semblait bien plus réel que le précédent grâce à cela. Il avait accentué l'accès mémoriel pour plus de réalisme. Le logiciel de la KaibaCorp avait libre accès à l'ensemble de ses souvenirs et ressentis. Cela aurait pu être dérangeant si qui que ce soit se trouvait en salle de contrôle mais il était bel et bien seul.

Le pharaon était exactement tel qu'il se le rappelait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet uniforme bleu couvrant un débardeur noir, une ceinture à laquelle son jeu était accroché, des bracelets et un collier un cuir. Tout était identique à son ultime souvenir à un détail près : il portait le puzzle du millénium. Seto repoussa de ses pensées toute forme de culpabilité à la vue de l'objet en question.

Un léger mouvement de tête ainsi qu'un sourire narquois de son rival firent sortir Kaiba de sa contemplation.

« C'est l'heure du duel » déclara le pharaon holographique prêt à actionner son disque de duel

En guise de réponse le jeune duelliste enleva son propre disque sous le regard surprit de l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas venu chercher nouveau un duel pharaon »

« Que pourrais-tu vouloir d'autre ? » questionna le tricolore

Il était vrai qu'au cours de toutes ces années, jamais une fois le PDG n'avait cherché à voir « Yugi » pour autre chose que l'affronter dans le but de l'écraser et reconquérir le titre de meilleur duelliste au monde. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il imaginait que le pharaon puisse réagir s'il le convoquait pour autre chose qu'un duel. La performance d'accès mémoriel de son nouveau système n'était plus à démontrer.

Kaiba aurait pu répondre à la question de sa propre intelligence artificielle mais demander de l'aide, même à un hologramme, semblait hors de sa portée. L'autre homme le saisit et changea de sujet.

« Intéressant d'avoir choisi comme lieu pour une conversation, le temple où tu aurais aimé que se produise notre dernier duel »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il représente pour moi »

« Non c'est vrai » admit le pharaon « C'est le lieu où je suis parti, te laissant avec des questions et un passé obscure »

Kaiba ne répondit rien. L'IA était bonne, très bonne et surtout extrêmement perspicace. Il se flatta légèrement car l'homme devant lui n'était autre que la représentation de son propre esprit d'une certaine manière. Il savait que le tricolore formulait à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait depuis des mois.

Malgré sa connaissance de la mise en scène qu'il orchestrait pour lui-même au travers de cette « discussion », il choisit de faire taire en lui la rationalité pendant un instant, juste un moment pour obtenir ce dont il s'était privé en repoussant Makuba lui tendant le puzzle du Millénium : une conversation avec le monarque d'Égypte.

« Est-ce ton absence qui crée ce vide ? » Se décida à demander le milliardaire en plaçant sa propre main au niveau de son cœur

« Tu penses cela parce que ça coïncide avec mon départ ? »

Si l'hologramme commençait à répondre à une question par une autre, il n'allait vraiment pas s'en sortir pensa le directeur général.

Kaiba vit apparaître dans les yeux du pharaon une pointe de sévérité.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire de toute façon vu que tu as décidé de renoncer pour toujours à retrouver tes souvenirs de l'Égypte ? Étant donné que tu as choisi d'envoyer brûler en enfer tous les pharaons et leurs souvenirs » Questionna Atem tout en citant son rival avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix

Le duelliste châtain se tendit instantanément face au pic lié à la destruction du rouleau antique que lui avait apporté le jeune Muto la veille. Cela le surprit que l'IA revienne sur le sujet. Il se demanda si au fond il ne ressentait pas vraiment une pointe de culpabilité.

« Cela ne devrait pas t'importer »

« Tu as blessé Yugi » accusa l'ex roi

Ce détail était certain. Kaiba entendait encore le cri du jeune duelliste lorsqu'il avait utilisé la force pour l'empêcher de récupérer ce maudit rouleau, il le revoyait le regard éteint sortant du manoir. Le maître du dragon blanc ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui rendre la mémoire. Pas avec la souffrance que cela impliquait. C'était la décision qu'il avait prise. Le PDG choisit de répliquer.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon de moral à recevoir de toi. L'homme qui a choisi de partir en laissant derrière lui tant d'inachevé, d'abandonner tout le monde, y compris Yugi »

Le sourire du pharaon se fit mélancolique avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai abandonné personne Kaiba et le fait que je sois parti ne signifie pas que j'ai laissé les choses sans tenter de les achever » lâcha t'il mystérieusement

Seto leva un sourcil en l'air, n'étant pas sûr de réellement comprendre la signification de ses mots.

L'hologramme profita de cet instant pour se racler la gorge avant de répondre

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te manque, c'est ton passé » commença Atem

Le PDG de la Corp soupira, même s'il s'y attendait, il n'avait que faire d'un nouveau discours qu'il avait déjà entendu tant de fois. Cette discussion allait être stérile. Il se sentait déjà ridicule d'avoir un instant pu penser que discuter avec une réplique de son rival pourrait être d'une quelconque aide ou soulagement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, arrêter la simulation et repartir travailler sur quelque chose de constructif. Le PDG leva la main pour se faire vers sa tempe.

« Pourquoi crois-tu être ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te manque quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-elle sortie du coma le jour de mon départ ? Et si cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi ? » Questionna rapidement Atem lorsqu'il vit le geste de Kaiba

Le duelliste s'interrompit immédiatement pour fixer la représentation holographique de l'esprit du puzzle. Le sourire narquois qui avait tant le don de l'irriter avait fait son retour sur le visage du pharaon devant l'interruption du PDG.

« Kisara ? » questionna t'il

L'esprit fit un léger mouvement de tête vers l'avant pour affirmer

« Et si tout venait d'elle ? Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit l'idée que c'était peut-être elle qui manquait à ton cœur ? À ta vie ? Que même son retour n'était pas lié à moi mais à toi ? Elle est venue à toi à l'instant où tu as accepté de croire en l'existence de ton passé même si tu n'en garde aucun souvenir » suggéra le jeune homme tricolore

Kaiba n'arrivait pas à croire ce que suggérait l'IA. Il avait encore plus de mal à croire que cette idée puisse venir de ses souvenirs ou de son subconscient. Il regarda l'autre homme avec suspicion avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la salle de contrôle comme si l'hologramme avait pu être corrompu par autrui. Ce détail n'échappa pas au pharaon.

« Nous sommes seuls » signala l'entité

Seto le savait bien entendu. L'ordinateur avait été réglé par ses soins mais cet hologramme était tellement devenu tellement plus irritant qu'à son habitude.

Kaiba soupira. Finalement il avait simplement encore un peu de mal à se laisser aller et parler avec l'hologramme comme il l'aurait fait avec le vrai pharaon. Quoi que, à la réflexion, c'était plus tout de même un peu plus facile avec l'IA car jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu parler de ses sentiments au vrai Atem. C'était un aveu de faiblesse vis-à-vis de son rival que sa fierté ne saurait souffrir.

« Je ne peux pas revoir Kisara. Jamais. Pas après ce que j'ai dis et fais. Je ne peux pas m'abaisser à aller la chercher, je m'y refuse » déclara catégoriquement le PDG

« Tes seules limites sont celles que tu t'imposes Kaiba » répliqua le souverain antique

Cet hologramme irritait véritablement l'autre homme mais d'une certaine manière, il lui faisait également beaucoup de bien. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il soit plat et simplement en accord avec lui. Seto avait toujours aimé la dualité et rivalité qu'il partageait. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, c'était sa rivalité avec le pharaon qui l'avait poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même, l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et avait fait de lui le duelliste qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Kaiba, vous êtes destinés à vous retrouver et si tu… » Commença le pharaon

« Bla ba bla, conte de fées et romance à l'eau de rose » se moqua le PDG

Le regard du pharaon se fit sérieux et presque dur.

« Me suis-je tromper jusqu'à présent ? Avais-je tord quand je t'ai dit être un esprit antique dans le corps de Yugi ? À propos de Pegasus ? Des âmes ? Du royaume des ombres ? »

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse à cette question. Cela coûtait juste trop à Kaiba de le reconnaître.

L'esprit du puzzle se dit que cette façon d'aborder l'autre homme semblait sans issue. Seto avait passé des années à nier l'existence du passé et il s'y était tenu. S'il décrétait qu'il ne voulait pas aller parler à Kisara, l'esprit du puzzle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'y forcer. Le monarque choisit alors un autre chemin qui pourrait le mener au même but.

« Il te faut retrouver la mémoire, tu ne seras pas en paix, tant que tu seras hanté par ce passé obscure, trouve ta lumière »

Kaiba pensa instinctivement en écho avec les mots du pharaon « la lumière qui m'anime » sans savoir d'où cela venait. Il renifla dédaigneusement

« Non, je refuse. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti hier en touchant ce rouleau, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur en me souvenant d'un fragment de ce qu'a ressenti ce type » déclara Kaiba pour évoquer son double antique

Le souvenir était encore pénible et pourtant Seto Kaiba n'était ni chochotte ni faible. Il poursuivit son explication :

« Je ne veux plus ressentir ça, je ne suis pas masochiste et ensuite, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, le rouleau a été détruit »

Un léger sourire fit une apparition sur les lèvres d'Atem

« Tu dois accepter cette souffrance, elle ne t'appartient pas alors ne lutte pas contre elle. Elle est passée, tu dois juste t'en souvenir. De cette souffrance, tu trouveras la force, tu te rappelleras et pourras agir en toute connaissance de cause. Tu pourras changer les choses cette fois-ci. Je te promet que ces souvenirs passés sont la réponse à tes questions »

« Cela ne change rien à la destruction du rouleau »

Le pharaon sourit sachant quelque chose que Kaiba ignorait.

« Comme s'il n'y avait que ce moyen pour que tu recouvres la mémoire » ria le souverain.

Le jeune duelliste savait ce que cela voulait dire. Avant que Yugi ne vienne chez lui avec ce maudit objet venu du passé, il avait un plan. Les objets du millénium. Le puzzle devait ramener le pharaon, la baguette potentiellement lui rendre la mémoire. Mais à sa connaissance elle était encore enfouie dans les sables d'Égypte. Il devait parler à Makuba pour confirmer cela, juste à titre informatif bien sûr. Loin de lui l'idée d'avoir changé d'avis sur ses souvenirs antiques.

« Je dois parler à mon frère » déclara le brun

Et à Yugi pensa avec écœurement le plus grand des deux. Deux conversations qui n'allaient pas être facile à cause de ses dernières actions.

« Fais attention à toi Kaiba » demanda Atem

« Oh je t'en prie, vu la façon dont tu le dis on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi » ironisa le PDG

Le sourire que lui fit l'homme en face de lui effaça toute nécessité d'une réponse, il voulait déjà tout dire. Le pharaon le regardait comme on regarde un jeune frère qui cherche à répondre à une question dont on connait déjà la réponse.

Cela n'échappa pas à Seto et le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne laissa cependant rien transparaître dans son attitude.

« Je vais y aller » déclara le PDG

« Et tu prends la peine de me le signaler parce que ? »

Le président réalisa qu'il avait oublié qu'il ne parlait pas à une personne mais à un hologramme avec qui il pouvait effectivement se passer des formules de politesse si ennuyeuse qu'il fallait avoir un minimum avec les gens normaux.

Tandis que Kaiba sortait de la salle de simulation, le décor se dissipa pour totalement disparaître.

Il ne restait plus qu'Atem au milieu de cette pièce dorénavant sombre. Même sachant qu'il ne serait pas entendu, il fit une dernière déclaration avant de disparaitre

« Je t'ai fait passer le message dans ton sommeil Kaiba, l'histoire va se répéter. Retrouve les souvenirs de ton passé pour changer les choses ou alors elle mourra »

* * *

Makuba se frotta les yeux de fatigue mais également d'incrédulité.

Avant de descendre discuter avec Yugi, il avait passé un long moment avec Kisara. Le jeune homme avait eu bien du mal à trouver des excuses pour le comportement de son frère. Comportement pour lequel la jeune femme semblait essayer de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le détester. Sans réellement y parvenir.

Elle avait avoué l'aimer. Seto Kaiba, son frère, était aimé par Kisara. C'était aussi incroyable que merveilleux.

La jeune femme ne l'avait dit qu'une fois et fait promettre à Makuba de ne jamais en parler et surtout pas à son aîné. Elle se sentait déjà pitoyable de n'avoir pas réussi à s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui visiblement la méprisait. Pire, la jeune fille s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas arriver à cesser de l'aimer malgré cela.

Le cœur d'un être humain était la plus horrible des machines. Il choisissait seul de façon totalement irrationnelle de tomber amoureux d'un individu et lorsque cette personne nous blesse, il refuse de cesser spontanément de l'aimer, nous laissant avec une douleur qui semble, malgré la rationalité, impossible à surmonter.

Oui, le cœur, une chose monstrueuse qui n'avait de machine que le nom puisqu'il n'avait même pas de bouton arrêt.

Makuba avait à faire avec son propre cœur en plus des nouvelles complications qui venaient d'apparaître à son esprit.

Plus tôt dans la soirée lorsque le jeune homme n'eut plus rien à dire pour réconforter Kisara de sa peine, le brun l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle avait pleuré silencieusement un long moment.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient fini allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Kisara laissant couler ses larmes sur l'épaule de Makuba jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que la jeune fille était profondément endormie, le brun se décida à se détacher d'elle pour aller rejoindre le maître des jeux qui l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi sur le canapé, lassé de l'attendre. C'est du moins ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le jeune vice-président fut donc extrêmement surpris de trouver Yugi, parfaitement réveillé entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis avec au tour de son cou le puzzle du millénium intégralement reconstitué.

« Le pharaon… il est revenu ? » questionna le jeune homme

Yugi le regarda droit dans les yeux et recommença son explication qu'il avait donnée à ses amis plus tôt.

« Il est parti Makuba, parti pour toujours. Son âme était prisonnière du puzzle mais en gagnant mon duel contre lui, elle a été délivrée. Il ne reviendra pas parce que je l'ai rassemblé. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai eu la dernière pièce entre les mains »

Le jeune maître des jeux semblait triste devant ce fait. Il avait à quelque part souhaité qu'Atem revienne lorsqu'il avait vu le puzzle, il l'avait espéré pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser que c'était impossible.

Ses trois amis avaient également été déçus, particulièrement Téa.

Yugi avait vu s'allumer la flamme de l'espoir et disparaître aussitôt. Un affreux ascenseur émotionnel. Il savait qu'elle avait en quelque sorte le cœur brisé pour la deuxième fois. Comme si elle l'avait de nouveau perdu.

Le jeune homme qui venait de rejoindre les quatre compères s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Yugi, accusant le choc. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les réelles raisons de son frère, il savait qu'il était extrêmement important pour lui de retrouver le pharaon. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à hier soir.

« Mon frère voulait le ramener » déclara le plus jeune

« Atem ne reviendra pas mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne pouvons pas aider Kaiba » répondit Yugi

Makuba eut un petit rire sans joie qui rappela au groupe un peu trop les rictus sarcastiques de son frère aîné.

« Vraiment ? Tu perdrais volontairement le titre de roi des jeux en duel contre lui pour qu'il se sente mieux ? » Demanda le petit brun

À ce moment Joey s'apprêta à faire une remarque bien senti sur le fait que si pour que Kaiba ait le sentiment de se sentir bien, il n'avait que le titre de champion du monde de duel de monstre, le pauvre homme n'avait rien à faire d'intéressant de sa vie mais le regard de Yugi le retint.

« Makuba, ton frère ne poursuit pas la reconquête de son titre. Il lui manque des réponses concernant son passé c'est tout. Je suppose que le pharaon devait être selon lui la seule personne capable de les lui fournir »

Le cadet des Kaiba soupira, il pointa du doigt le puzzle autour du cou de Yugi

« J'ai payé le prix de la vérité. Je t'ai rendu ton bien, alors dis-moi tout, que je puisse retrouver mon frère »

Contrairement aux habitudes qu'il avait prise à force d'observer Seto, le jeune homme n'avait pas été dur ou autoritaire mais quelque chose comme suppliant alors que sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase.

L'amour de Makuba pour son grand frère avait toujours été évident mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant. Ce jeune garçon sentait sa seule famille s'éloigner de lui, se consacrer à une quête stérile puisqu'il refusait de la mener à son terme. Au fond, Makuba ne voulait que Seto.

Cela émut encore une fois le groupe. Ils s'observèrent les uns les autres et se comprirent d'un regard. Il allait raconter la vérité à Makuba. Les regards de tous orientés vers Yugi lui indiquèrent qu'ils le laissaient commencer.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois en Égypte antique un jeune homme qui s'appelait Seth, il était le cousin et le grand prêtre du pharaon Atem. Ils menèrent ensemble un combat pour repousser les ténèbres qui menaçaient de détruire le monde mais cela eut un coût pour le prêtre vu qu'il perdit son roi, son cousin et son amour, une femme nommée Kisara »

« Kisara ? » s'exclama un peu trop fort le jeune brun

Après lui avoir fait signe de parler doucement, Yugi reprit.

« Les âmes des êtres humains abritaient des monstres. Celui dans l'âme de Kisara était le légendaire dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Durant l'ultime jeu des ombres, elle perdit la vie et son pouvoir fut scellé dans un bas-relief de pierre »

« Le dragon de Seto »

« Après 5000 ans, le pharaon est revenu accompagné de certaines âmes qui se sont réincarnés, Kaiba et Kisara en font partie. Ton frère se pose des questions sur ce passé antique mais le jeu des ombres est terminé. J'en suis persuadé, ce qu'il cherche, ce qui lui manque, c'est elle. Malheureusement elle est totalement amnésique. Je comptais sur Kaiba pour l'aider et lui ait amené un rouleau de parchemin trouvé dans la tombe de Seth. Il l'a brûlé, m'a repoussé et a rejeté Kisara. Il a choisi la solitude » conclut avec résignation Yugi

Le choc était présent sur le visage de Makuba. Ce n'est après tout pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait que son frère est la réincarnation d'un grand prêtre de l'antiquité égyptienne.

Parmi toutes les questions existentielles, métaphysiques, spirituelles ou philosophiques, la première que le jeune Kaiba posa fut d'un pragmatisme étonnant :

« Est-ce que Seto est au courant ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Yugi lui répondit :

« Oui, il sait tout. Lui comme nous, avons rencontré cette jeune femme dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon juste avant le dernier duel d'Atem. Malgré cela, il nie être la réincarnation de ce prêtre »

« Ouai le nihilisme de Kaiba commence à être franchement agaçant à la longue » ajouta Joey sans pouvoir se retenir cette fois

Tous restèrent un moment là sans parler. Même Makuba, tant habitué à défendre Seto n'avait rien répondu à Joey. Son frère lui avait caché cela. Il lui avait fait chercher le puzzle sans lui révéler cette partie indispensable de l'histoire. Le jeune homme comprenait tellement mieux certaines choses maintenant.

Seto était rationnel, il avait donc nié pendant des années l'existence de la magie, du pharaon et à peu près tout ce que Yugi et ses amis pouvaient lui raconter. Ça, le cadet voulait bien le comprendre mais plus maintenant.

Les deux Kaiba avaient constatés de leurs yeux que tout était vrai. D'après les dires de Yugi, Seto avait même croisé cette fille et pourtant, il lui avait caché qui elle était ainsi que la raison de sa venue chez eux, le vrai motif des fouilles et qui sait quoi d'autre encore. Son frère lui avait menti, parfois sciemment, parfois par omission mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait mal.

Makuba choisit de ne pas s'arrêter à cela et se ressaisit rapidement

« Bon, quel est le plan alors ? »

Les quatre autres furent surprit par la question.

« Un plan ? » Questionna Tristan

« Oui un plan. Vous ne vous êtes pas réunis au milieu de la nuit juste pour critiquer mon frère non ? Vous mettez bien au point un plan pour les aider tous les deux je suppose et je veux en être » déclara fièrement le jeune Kaiba

Les regards se firent hésitant, triste, colérique à la fois.

« Il n'y a pas de plan Makuba. J'ai éloigné Kisara de la colère de Kaiba tout simplement. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'avec ce qu'il a dit, un retour soit possible. Il me manque encore des informations » informa Yugi en chuchotant sa dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que son invité, la voix toujours emplie de la même résignation depuis qu'il avait vu brûler le rouleau.

La présence de ses amis et leurs promesses de l'aider ne suffisaient pas à l'aider à surmonter le fait qu'il avait échoué dans la tâche que le pharaon lui avait confié avant son départ. Il s'inclina légèrement pour tenir son visage entre ses mains.

Le petit brun se leva et se plaça devant Yugi avec toute la prestance dont il était capable. Même s'il n'était pas encore à son niveau, il n'était pas le frère de Kaiba pour rien.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour convaincre le maître des jeux de lui apporter son aide.

Il savait que Kisara aimait Seto et il était persuadé au vu de sa réaction que son frère ressentait quelque chose également. Si elle l'indifférait vraiment comme il l'avait prétendu, il l'aurait ignoré. Jamais Kaiba ne se serait montré aussi « protecteur » jusqu'à présent.

Cela était déjà son intime conviction mais avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune brun en était persuadé, c'était le destin qui voulait les réunir et on ne lutte pas contre le destin.

Plus que tout, Makuba voulait inspirer Yugi sans pour autant trahir le secret de la jeune femme à l'étage. Seulement il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours et encore moins été un meneur comme Seto. Puis son regard se posa sur le puzzle. Il repensa à l'une des seules fois où il avait vu le pharaon avec le même air sur le visage que Yugi et à ce que son frère avait dit à ce moment-là.

Makuba sut quoi faire immédiatement.

« Allons redresse-toi Yugi, depuis quand t'inclines tu face à mon frère ? »

Le maître des jeux releva immédiatement son regard. Il reconnut ces mots comme ceux que Seto avait adressés au pharaon lors de son duel qui lui avait permis de gagner Slifer le dragon du ciel. Par mimétisme et regain de souvenirs il répondit en souriant :

« Ça jamais »

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu attends pour relever la tête et te battre ? La perte de ce rouleau ne signifie pas la fin. Toi et tes amis m'avez toujours aidé Seto et moi. Je vous le demande encore une fois. Aide mon frère et Kisara à retrouver leurs souvenirs et après le destin décidera de la suite. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour eux, fais le pour le pharaon. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu »

Le discours de Makuba scotcha tout le monde. Depuis quand ce petit avait-il tellement grandi et à quel moment avait-il été si observateur pour pouvoir parler au nom d'Atem ? Ce sont ces questions que se posaient les quatre personnes devant lui.

À cet instant Yugi choisit de se relever, dépassant de ce fait le jeune brun devant lui. Il avait instinctivement posé la main sur le puzzle durant tout le plaidoyer du jeune Kaiba et avait de nouveau le regard empli de détermination. La mission confiée par Atem n'était pas terminée et il tenait à lui faire honneur.

« Tu as raison Makuba, pour le pharaon »

« Pour le pharaon » répéta Téa suivi de ses deux autres amis

Après quelques secondes, Makuba s'impatienta :

« Bon alors ce plan ? »

« Rentre chez toi Makuba, parle à ton frère »

« Et s'il refuse d'écouter ? » Demanda le jeune homme en se souvenant de la folle colère de son aîné la veille

Un faible rayon de soleil venant de l'aurore passa à travers les fenêtres du salon. La nuit avait été longue et bien courte à la fois. Yugi porta son attention vers la lumière avant de répondre

« Il écoutera »

La lumière de ce jour, tombant directement sur le puzzle du millénium était pour le jeune homme le signe d'un nouvel espoir. Il allait y arriver.

* * *

Seto était installé à son bureau et buvait sa troisième tasse de café de la matinée. Noir, sans crème, sans sucre. Le liquide ne servait qu'à booster un organisme privé d'un peu trop de sommeil, pas à être agréable en bouche. C'est du moins de cette façon que Kaiba voyait les choses.

Malgré l'agacement à la suite de son découchage imprévu, le PDG fut heureux de voir son jeune frère entrer dans son bureau. Sans frapper. Encore.

« Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui » se contenta-t-il de dire en guise de bonjour mais également en petite vengeance à la dernière irruption de son frère sans frapper.

Makuba se plaça devant lui, debout, les mains posées sur le bureau du chef d'entreprise. Il se passa également de formule de politesse pour souhaiter à son ainé la bonne journée

« Kisara, tu dois aller t'excuser »

Seto soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec lui. Il avait juste quelques petites questions à propos des objets du Millénium. Kaiba aurait bien consulté les rapports de fouilles lui-même mais il semblerait que son cadet ait verrouillé les dit rapport avec son mot de passe personnel. Bref, il allait clôturer avec son frère le sujet de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus.

« Makuba, j'ai été assez clair hier, elle est partit et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette fille »

Sans préavis, le jeune homme fit une chose qui les surprit tous les deux. Il leva les poignets pour les abattre fermement sur le bureau.

« Ça suffit Seto, je sais tout. Kisara, l'Égypte antique, le prêtre, la raison de tes fouilles. Je sais tout »

Cette déclaration mit profondément mal à l'aise Kaiba qui réussit quand bien même à le masquer.

« Inutile de te demander où tu as passé la nuit. Je vois que Yugi avait encore de bonnes histoires à raconter » remarqua l'aîné

« Ne me ment plus, nous sommes une famille, juste toi et moi, tu es tout ce que j'ai grand frère, comment puis-je te faire confiance alors que tu me mens depuis des mois ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti Makuba » se défendit Seto soudain inquiet mais considérant que ses omissions ne pouvait pas être considérés comme des mensonges

« Si car ce n'était pas qu'une fille et tu ne l'as pas rencontré par hasard. Tu l'as vu en Égypte. Tu savais qui elle était et malgré tout ça tu continué à nier ce lien entre vous ? »

Kaiba choisit de ne rien répondre, jugeant cela plus prudent à ce stade de la conversation.

« Seto, accepte de la revoir et de laisser revenir ce qui doit. Yugi a toujours eu raison, depuis le début. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est de nouveau le cas. Tu refuses de te rappeler d'un antique passé pour des raisons qui me dépassent mais elle, ne le prive pas de cela, c'est son droit autant que le tien »

Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé comme ça, avec tant de force et en même temps autant de tristesse palpable pourtant ce n'était pas fini

« Je t'en prie grand frère, je t'en prie, ne la repousse pas. Je sais que notre vie n'a pas toujours été facile mais accepte l'idée que peut-être, tu pourrais être heureux, vraiment heureux et de nouveau sourire. Fais le pour moi, j'en ai besoin. »

Le plaidoyer de Makuba était touchant. Jamais une personne n'avait eu autant d'influence sur lui que son jeune cadet.

« Petit frère, je suis touché que tu te soucie de mon bonheur et oui je t'ai caché des informations mais Kisara ne m'est pas destiné, nous ne sommes pas dans un film romantique tu sais. Oui, elle est la copie de cette fille que j'ai croisée mais ça ne signifie rien, ce genre de chose ce n'est simplement pas pour moi »

« Tu y crois vraiment ? » questionna le jeune homme en observant le visage dépourvu d'émotion de son grand frère

Kaiba ne répondit pas. C'était juste comme ça. Comme il l'avait dit un jour, chacun est toujours seul en ce monde. Il avait accepté ce fait et vivait avec.

« Kisara a raison, c'est un masque que je porte, le même que le tien. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, mais tu le portes depuis si longtemps que tu as oublié la personne que tu étais en dessous »

La phrase fit mal au cœur de Seto. Rien au monde ne comptait plus que Makuba, il était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

« Promet moi d'y réfléchir au moins, je t'en prie Seto, fais un effort, promet le moi »

La dernière fois que le plus petit avait eu le même regard empli de larmes ainsi que la voix brisée par les sanglots c'était à BatailleVille et le PDG se souvenait de la façon dont ça c'était fini. Sa rage était partie et il était monté au sommet de sa tour de duel pour aider Yugi. Il ne pouvait blesser Makuba, il ne supportait pas l'idée que des larmes coulent de ses yeux à cause de lui.

Au final, Kaiba ne sut pas exactement ce qui le poussa à répondre à son frère. Le manque grandissant en lui, ses pensées orientées vers la jeune fille depuis sa discussion avec le pharaon ou encore le regard douloureusement larmoyant de son frère cadet. Ses questions à propos des objets du millénium n'étaient vraiment plus au programme. Il renonça face au regard de Makuba et lui répondit avec honnêteté :

« Je te le promet »

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que Kisara se promenait dans les rues de la ville. Elle s'était réveillée puis avait rejoint Yugi. Elle fut donc présentée à ses amis qui étaient présent. Cette rencontre avait été très étrange. Ils la regardaient tous bizarrement. Cela commençait à être vraiment agaçant ce sentiment d'être la seule dans la pièce à ne pas être au courant de quelque chose d'important.

La jeune fille avait rapidement prétexté avoir besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Seule.

Elle allait sortir quand Yugi lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas être discrète dans la rue en robe de soirée.

Kisara n'avait pas quitté la tenue de la veille et n'avait rien emporté avec elle. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait que Téa ait des vêtements de rechange chez Yugi.

La fille aux cheveux blancs se demanda à cause de cela si c'était la copine du jeune homme tricolore bien que ça ne la regarde pas. Dans tous les cas, elle trouvait cette fille très gentille. Puis ça faisait du bien une autre présence féminine au milieu de toute la testostérone dans laquelle elle baignait ces derniers jours.

Une fois une bonne douche prise et des vêtements propres revêtis, Kisara était partie. Téa s'était proposée de l'accompagner ainsi que ce garçon aux cheveux blond mais elle avait refusé. Yugi lui avait souri et demandé de revenir lorsqu'elle se sentirait apaisée car il avait des choses à lui dire.

La jeune femme savait ce que dont il voulait parler. Sans doute les fameuses révélations au sujet de Kaiba. Elle n'était donc plus sure de vouloir les entendre mais savait qu'elle reviendrait chez le jeune homme.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à plus ou moins errer dans les rues en ayant tout de même un objectif qui lui tenait à cœur.

Kisara ne sut pas exactement comment elle avait retrouvé le chemin, elle s'était simplement laissé guider par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'elle et voilà que la jeune femme se retrouvai en bas de l'imposante tour de la KaibaCorp.

Elle observait le building et savait au fond d'elle que Kaiba se trouvait à l'intérieur. Si le PDG n'avait que faire d'elle, alors soit, elle-même allait rompre tout lien avec lui et pour tourner la page, elle ne voulait rien lui devoir.

Il fallut un moment avant que la fille aux yeux bleus ne franchisse les portes et ne s'avance vers la femme présente à l'accueil.

« Vous désirez ? » demanda t'elle

« Seto Kaiba »

Kisara eut pendant une seconde envie de rire d'elle et de sa réponse. Au fond d'elle, rien de pouvait être plus vrai. Elle désirait Seto Kaiba, le voir, lui parler mais c'était impossible, ça lui était interdit. Par lui, par elle-même, par la fierté, la rationalité. Elle décida de prendre sur elle.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » interrogea la secrétaire

« Je ne veux pas le voir, juste lui faire transmettre ceci » déclara t'elle en tendant un paquet

La femme fut surprise. Jamais Kaiba ne recevait de colis et encore moins d'une jeune femme.

« De la part ? Vous ne laissez pas un mot ? »

Kisara secoua la tête pour nier.

« Inutile, il saura de qui ça vient »

Puis elle partit en direction de la sortie.

La femme de l'accueil se retrouva avec le colis entre les mains, se demandant pendant un instant le degré d'urgence de le transmettre. Mr Kaiba attendait-il cet objet ? Serait-il furieux s'il ne l'avait pas immédiatement ? Suite à ces questions, elle décida de ne pas prendre de risque et siffla sa stagiaire qui était un peu plus loin. Elle lui ordonna de monter ce colis qui venait d'être déposé directement au bureau de Mr Kaiba.

* * *

La petite stagiaire qui se retrouva devant le bureau de Kaiba cherchait encore le courage de frapper. On ne pouvait pas dire que le patron était connu pour son amabilité.

Elle toqua mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Était-il absent ? Impossible tout le monde savait que le PDG était un bourreau de travail. En rendez-vous peut-être ? Non, sa secrétaire personnelle venait de lui confirmer que non. La jeune fille n'était cependant pas vraiment décidée à suivre les consignes de la dite secrétaire « Frappez, entrez, déposez, sortez ».

Oui c'était simple au premier abord mais c'était l'intimidant Seto Kaiba quand même. Si elle revenait avec le paquet, la secrétaire d'accueil allait sans doute mal le prendre voir se venger. Oui, il fallait qu'elle rentre.

Rassemblant son courage, elle pénétra dans le bureau.

Le chef d'entreprise lui tournait le dos dans son fauteuil, visiblement au téléphone. Elle perçut un léger pivotement et un rapide regard en coin sans qu'il n'interrompe sa conversation.

Ne désirant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire, elle s'avança rapidement, déposa le paquet sur le bureau et tenta de filer le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme d'affaires venait d'en terminer avec son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton à peu près tout sauf aimable

« Un paquet pour vous, il vient d'être déposé à l'accueil » répondit-elle extrêmement rapidement avant de véritablement s'enfuir du bureau de Kaiba, des fois qu'il ait l'idée de l'interroger plus.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil devant cette attitude. Certes il tenait à être intimidant vis à vis de son personnel mais de là à faire fuir les gens en courant quand même.

Seto ne pensa pas une seconde de plus à cette petite stagiaire pour se concentrer sur l'objet qu'elle venait de poser.

Déposer à l'accueil ? Pas par le service postale en tout cas, il n'y avait pas d'affranchissement. Celui qui lui faisait parvenir ça, l'avait fait en main propre. Pas de mot, ni de nom.

N'aimant pas particulièrement les surprises ni laisser durer le suspense, il l'ouvrit de suite.

Pendant une seconde, Kaiba bloqua sur l'objet en question, le reconnaissant immédiatement. Il lui fallut tout de même le sortir de l'emballage pour se le confirmer à lui-même.

C'était la robe que Kisara portait la veille et visiblement elle avait pris la peine de la lui rapporter. Cela était lourd de sens, pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

Elle lui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien de lui, même si techniquement c'était Makuba qui l'avait acheté mais avec de l'argent provenant de la KaibaCorp. Kisara lui disait par cet acte qu'elle tirait un trait sur la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, qu'il ne comptait pas, que la jeune femme tournait une page, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. En clair, c'était un adieu.

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Kaiba eut des envies en total contraction avec elles. Un adieu. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée, un poids sur l'estomac et un autre sur le cœur l'oppressaient.

Le jeune homme avait un sentiment connu qui l'habitait. Le même qu'à l'instant où il l'avait aperçu sur le trottoir, qu'au moment où il l'avait vu s'effondrer blesser. Il voulait la rejoindre.

Seto pensa aux mots de Makuba, n'arrivant pas à se les ôter de la tête puis lui revint les propos du pharaon holographique le matin même et enfin les souvenirs de son cauchemar.

Il entendit nettement dans sa tête la voix de Kisara prononcer son prénom comme elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais fait et s'en fut trop pour lui.

Le PDG se leva d'un bond en jurant. Il était émotionnellement affecté par la situation et en avait conscience. Kaiba se répétait juste en boucle que sa décision et son affect n'était dû qu'aux yeux larmoyants de son jeune frère même si en son fond intérieur, il savait qu'il se mentait.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rejoindre les ascenseurs en indiquant en passant prestement devant le bureau de sa secrétaire personnelle qu'il sortait et qu'elle était donc prié d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée.

La jeune femme était extrêmement surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vu son patron manquer à ses obligations professionnelles. Elle savait qu'il était déjà parti en courant la veille avant de tester le nouveau prototype sur lequel il travaillait et voilà qu'il recommençait aujourd'hui à partir précipitamment.

Mr Kaiba était étrange ces temps-ci. Peut-être allait-il l'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour reprogrammer ses rendez-vous comme il l'avait fait avec les techniciens. Il était possible qu'il devienne un animal nocturne après tout se dit-elle en rigolant.

Tout en pensant à ces étranges agissements qui ne manqueraient pas d'alimenter les ragots de la société, la femme entreprit d'obéir aux ordres de son patron.

Kaiba lui arrivait au parking souterrain.

Kisara avait posé il y a quelques minutes ce colis à l'accueil, elle ne devait donc pas s'être énormément éloignée. Cependant, quitte à sillonner la ville, autant ne pas le faire à pied pour une question de gain de temps.

Le PDG eut pendant un moment l'idée d'appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il le rejoigne à sa voiture habituelle mais il ne voulait pas attendre.

Il se dirigea donc de lui-même vers la voiture de sport rouge qu'il avait acheté il y a déjà quelques temps alors qu'ils étaient pourchassés par les créatures invoquées par le sceau d'orichalque.

Cette voiture avait plu à Makuba et même s'il n'avait rien contre le coté ostentatoire qu'elle dégageait, c'était surtout pour sa vitesse qu'il l'avait choisi. Exactement comme maintenant.

Seto monta à l'intérieur et démarra en tombe. C'était irrationnel mais il le sentait, son cœur battait plus vite maintenant que ce matin. L'adrénaline de la conduite sportive, c'était surement ça se dit-il. Peut-importe. Une chose était sure. Hors de question que ça finisse comme ça, il allait la retrouver.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12

Voilà, je bats encore un record de longueur… je ne le fais pas exprès pourtant. Ça explique que je mette de plus en plus de temps à publier. Je vais me calmer un peu là-dessus pour la suite.

Je me suis éclatée avec le Atem holographique, peut-être pas si holographique ^^

J'ai l'impression que je fais un peu une ode à Makuba là dans ce chapitre mais sérieusement, il le mérite non ?

J'ai failli ajouter une autre scène que j'ai bien en tête depuis un moment aussi mais je voulais publier ce chapitre et je n'avais pas du tout envie de bâcler cette scène.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos suggestions.

A bientôt pour le 13. Numéro 13 ? Porte malheur, je dois faire arriver des problèmes graves aux personnages ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt

Zarryn


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Bienvenue dans l'épisode maudit du donjon de Naheulbeuk, celui du nombre 13, dans ce chapitre… euh quoi ? Trompé de fandom ? Ok je note. Bienvenue donc dans le chapitre 13 de « Wherever you are » que j'affectionne tout particulièrement pour de multiples raisons. Dans ce chapitre, et bien, vous allez voir.

J'ai dû relire toute cette fanfic en intégralité pour éviter un problème de cohérence avec ce chapitre, ça commence à prendre du temps…

Merci pour la review de KuroRainy-Chan

Je remercie également les followers et personnes ayant mis cette fic dans leurs favoris, que je n'avais pas remerciés jusqu'à présent

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans de la série qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent plus d'une fois lors des changements brutaux de direction de Kaiba opérait.

Il roulait vite, bien trop vite et de façon trop sportive pour une conduite en ville mais il n'en avait que faire. Son temps était précieux. Il n'était bien sûr pas à l'abri d'une verbalisation mais lorsque l'on achetait une voiture sans même regarder son prix en faisant un chèque de 500 000 dollars au vendeur, peu importait une légère amende pour excès de vitesse.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui faisaient tourner le monde mais l'argent était l'une d'entre elles et le PDG en avait bien assez pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de choses aussi futiles que le respect du code routier.

À un moment le chef d'entreprise eut le sentiment d'avoir très légèrement coupé la route à un autre automobiliste. Ce sentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il vit dans le rétroviseur l'homme sortir de sa voiture et lui faire des gestes obscènes avec son majeur.

Il se surprit à sourire face à cette action, dépourvu de civilité et montrant à quel point l'automobiliste pouvait être primaire. Kaiba s'en fichait. Il n'avait que faire du jugement des autres, de leurs injures, de ce qu'il pensait de lui. La seule et unique personne dont l'avis importait était Makuba. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était dans cette voiture, là maintenant non ?

Son frère était sa seule famille, la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était sans condition. C'est pour ça que Seto était prêt à tout pour son cadet. Il n'était pas toujours fier des décisions qu'il avait dû prendre pendant toutes ces années mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour qu'ils aient une vie meilleure.

Soudainement Kaiba fit virer sur la droite le bolide rouge pour longer une petite rue. Bon sang, où était-elle ?

Rapidement, il avait déjà parcouru en voiture les voies menant directement à KaibaCorp sans pour autant apercevoir la jeune femme qu'il recherchait avec tant d'ardeur.

L'agacement se mêla à sa détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas être très loin, ça il en était persuadé.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demanda si elle avait pu faire déposer cette robe par quelqu'un d'autre avant de rejeter l'idée. Non, il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même. C'était trop personnel comme message pour être transmis par un intermédiaire. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui savaient ce que représentait cette tenue et le fait de la rendre. Kisara était venue. Elle était quelque part à proximité sans qu'il ne la trouve pour autant.

Seto prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer avant de pousser un soupir. Il était descendu si vite au garage qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir à la destination qu'avait dû prendre la jeune femme. C'était tellement évident maintenant. Presque aussi évident qu'irritant. Il s'en voulut que son cerveau extrêmement brillant n'y ait pas pensé avant.

Kisara était partie avec Yugi la veille et il était prêt à parier le brevet de son dernier disque de duel qu'elle retournait chez lui. Vu le temps qu'il avait perdu, elle devait déjà être à proximité du parc.

Un nouveau coup de volant lui permit de faire demi-tour et il fit gronder le puissant moteur de la voiture pour ne pas perdre une seconde de plus.

Quelques instants, rues et infractions routières plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'il avait eu raison, elle était un peu plus loin, sur le même trottoir où il l'avait revu pour la première fois. Quelle ironie du sort de la retrouver ici. Lui qui avait décrété qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vêtue d'une magnifique et coûteuse robe de soirée n'empêcha pas Kaiba de la trouver très belle. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à son esprit. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il poussa un nouveau soupir mais d'exaspération cette fois, réalisant qu'il contrôlait à peine ses pensées et émotions lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kisara. Cela était dérangeant.

Un coup de frein brutal mit la voiture à hauteur de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête suite au vacarme que cela avait provoqué.

Elle regarda la voiture aux vitres teintées sans que cela ne lui inspire quoi que ce soit de positif. La fille aux yeux bleus la trouva trop clinquante, trop ostentatoire. Pas vraiment son genre en réalité mais après tout chacun mettait son argent où il le souhaitait.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le conducteur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar. Seto Kaiba la fixait de son regard glacial depuis l'habitacle du véhicule. Que lui voulait-il à la fin ? pensa Kisara. Il avait, après tout, été extrêmement clair la veille au soir. Il avait dit sans qu'aucune ambiguïté ne soit possible qu'elle ne représentait rien du tout pour lui, qu'elle pouvait partir avec Yugi et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Kisara monte dans la voiture » intima t'il

La fille aux cheveux blancs ne sut pas dire ce qui la choqua le plus. Qu'il se permette de lui adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'il avait dit ? L'absence d'excuse ou même de la moindre formule de politesse ? Qu'il pense qu'elle allait sagement le suivre ? Ou encore le fait qu'il se permettait carrément de lui donner un ordre ? Elle n'était pas une de ces employées et elle avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre.

Sans le regarder un instant de plus, Kisara détourna le regard et continua à marcher calmement comme si elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Il parait qu'on punit les gens par l'ignorance. Peut-être que cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de mesquin mais cela ne la préoccupait pas. Il avait dépassé les bornes et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

Elle l'aimait, au fond de son cœur elle le sentait. Ce sentiment bouillonnait en elle malgré son désir ardent de le faire disparaître.

Kisara voulait ce que toutes les femmes veulent. Un homme qui se bat pour elle, qui l'aime, qui lui court après. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui court sur le quai de la gare pour l'empêcher de partir, elle voulait quelqu'un qui saute d'un canot de sauvetage pour courir la rejoindre, elle voulait quelqu'un qui se batte pour elle, pour qui elle était prête à mourir et inversement. En somme, elle voulait l'amour avec un grand A, un amour passionné qui la consume.

L'esprit du dragon réincarné soupira en ayant envie de se mettre une gifle en pensant à cela. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'arrivait jamais mise à part dans les films romantiques et les contes de fée. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle désirait.

Kisara aimait Seto mais il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle espérait. Lui n'avait pas hésité à la rejeter, à la blesser et n'avait rien tenté pour atténuer cela. La jeune femme devait mettre de la distance entre elle et cet homme qui avait dérobé son cœur mais ne pouvait que la faire souffrir.

Elle entendit un coup d'accélérateur et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, Kaiba était de nouveau à côté d'elle.

« Kisara, monte dans la voiture, s'il te plait » dit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

En progrès pensa Kisara mais ce n'était tout de même pas assez. Elle restait sur sa décision.

De son coté, Seto sentait le malaise autant que l'agacement le gagner. Lui qui était habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait instantanément avait du mal à supporter qu'on lui tienne tête. Il était légèrement intolérant à la frustration mais savait cependant qu'il en était la seule cause. La jeune femme s'ouvrait à lui l'autre soir et bien sûr il avait tout gâché. L'idée lui avait semblé bonne sur le moment mais nettement moins maintenant.

« Nous devons parler Kisara » essaya-t-il de nouveau

Elle se retourna pour le fixer. Le PDG n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle ait déjà eut un regard aussi dur.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Vous avez déjà été plus que clair à ce sujet monsieur Kaiba »

Puis elle repartit laissant Seto dans un état de stupéfaction qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible il y a encore quelques secondes.

Était-elle sérieuse ? Venait-elle vraiment de recommencer à le vouvoyer et l'appeler « Monsieur Kaiba » ? Cela traduisait bien la régression que venait de subir leur relation. Cela fit étrangement mal au duelliste, comme s'il avait perdu une partie d'elle. Il n'était pas du tout normal que cela le blesse. Comme il ne cessait de le répéter, seul Makuba comptait, ça n'aurait donc pas dû le peiner sauf bien sûr s'il se mentait à lui-même sur ce point.

Seto secoua la tête et rejeta l'idée. Une de plus, encore une fois. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

Il mit un nouveau coup d'accélérateur et fit gronder le moteur bien plus que nécessaire.

« J'ai encore des choses à te dire »

« Tant de choses à t'avouer » aurait sans doute été des paroles plus justes mais Kaiba avait l'art de maitriser les doux euphémismes.

Malgré l'insistance du duelliste, Kisara refusait de se laisser avoir, elle était prête à lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure et se retourna face à lui pour le faire. Elle vit alors ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus dépourvus d'arrogance, d'exigence, de colère. Il n'y avait que Kaiba qui la regardait intensément dans l'attente de sa réponse. Cela la troubla et de nouveau, des sentiments qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de maitriser s'apprêtèrent à refaire surface. Elle devait fuir loin de lui tant qu'elle contrôlait encore le niveau d'humidité de ses yeux.

« Vous en avez déjà bien assez dit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre »

Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle coupa par le parc, le même où elle s'était engouffré la première fois qu'il l'avait revu.

Seto s'en souvint et se rappela qu'il l'avait perdu de vue ce jour-là, il refusait de recommencer.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il coupa le contact et sortit du véhicule qu'il laissa simplement là avant de la suivre.

Courir était une option pour la rattraper le plus vite possible mais cela lui témoignerait bien plus d'importance qu'il était prêt à accepter d'en démontrer. Il pressa alors simplement le pas pour se retrouver à côté de la jeune femme.

« Tu me fuis » signala t'il

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une simple constatation. Elle était exacte et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas répondre et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

« Kisara, est ce que tu vas finir par me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? » demanda Seto

Cette fois, c'était une vraie question et elle était assez surprenante pour que la jeune femme cesse de l'ignorer et stoppe son avancée pour lui parler.

« Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à expliquer monsieur Kaiba ? »

« Seto » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même autant que pour elle

Ils se regardèrent un moment. De nouveau, le duelliste eut envie de tendre la main vers son visage pour le toucher doucement mais il se dit que ce geste ne serait surement pas apprécié. Kaiba la regardait. Les yeux de la jeune fille avait peut-être été dur lorsqu'elle s'était adressé à lui pourtant il n'y décelait aucune haine, aucune colère.

« Tu es venue ramener un cadeau que Makuba t'a fait. Il n'y aucune raison que tu ne la garde pas »

Kisara soupira avec résignation. Pendant une seconde, vraiment une seconde, elle avait cru qu'elle allait avoir une explication sur son revirement caractériel, sur les propos tenus mais c'était sans doute trop demander. Il tentait d'esquiver le vrai problème entre eux. Ils savaient tout deux pourquoi elle avait ramené cette robe.

Elle le fixa sans rien lui répondre, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté lui indiqua qu'elle attendait plus de lui que des propos creux n'apportant rien de concret à leur situation.

Le jeune homme savait à l'attitude de la femme devant lui qu'il allait devoir être un minimum honnête s'il voulait que cette conversation continue. Cela meurtrissait d'avance son égo.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ces choses l'autre soir » commença t'il

Elle décida de ne pas relever le « peut-être » mais n'était pas prête à considérer cela comme des excuses pour autant. Cela serait bien trop facile. Il était peut-être Seto Kaiba, il pouvait sans doute acheter le monde entier mais pas elle.

« Pourquoi l'avoir dit alors ? » demanda la jeune femme

Kaiba se sentait acculé, dos au mur, une sensation pour le moins détestable à laquelle il était très loin d'être habitué. Une voix résonna dans sa tête lui hurlant de lui dire la vérité.

Était-ce vraiment la solution ? Est-ce que cela pourrait-il vraiment tout arranger ? Probablement même raviver ses souvenirs perdus ?

Les mots de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle méritait autant que lui d'avoir le choix, de connaitre ce passé auquel ils appartenaient tous les deux. Puis dans le fond, ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix.

« Tu es sure de vouloir le savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il pour répondre à la question de la fille aux yeux bleus

Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme secoua la tête à l'affirmatif. Elle voulait savoir, pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle ? Pourquoi cette attitude qui pourrait être qualifié de lunatique ? Pourquoi Yugi avait-il affirmé que Kaiba avait quelque chose à lui révéler ? Pourquoi tout ça et tant d'autres ?

« Très bien, tu repars en voiture avec moi et on en parle au manoir » indiqua le jeune homme

Il sentait qu'il serait plus à l'aise chez lui pour parler de cela.

Pour toute réponse, Kisara s'assit sur le banc non loin de là, croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras et le regarda patiemment attendant qu'il commence son récit. Du point de vue de la jeune femme, le manoir n'était pas un terrain neutre contrairement à ce parc. Ici elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'un dîner romantique avec Kaiba, ni celui d'avoir souhaité l'attirer à elle sur le canapé pour finir par l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La jeune femme sentit une légère chaleur qui devait colorer son visage à l'évocation mentale de ce souvenir. Définitivement, un terrain neutre était préférable.

Le chef d'entreprise réalisa que c'était sans doute la pire négociation qu'il avait dû mener de toute sa vie car jusqu'à présent il n'obtenait rien et se contentait de devoir céder devant la jeune femme. En affaire, il n'avait d'habitude pas peur de menacer, de prendre ses concurrents par les sentiments, de faire chanter si cela était nécessaire mais toutes ces options étaient impossibles avec Kisara.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés » commença Kaiba

Devant l'air perplexe de Kisara, il continua :

« En Égypte, il y a 5000 ans »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps :

« Tu voulais la vérité, là voici. Laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire au complet avant de me questionner et tu verras tout va prendre sens »

Elle ferma la bouche et le fixa alors qu'il reprenait.

« L'histoire commence avec un très agaçant pharaon scellé dans le puzzle antique du millénium dont l'âme a été libéré par Yugi qui s'est donc retrouvé partiellement possédé par cet esprit du passé. Le pharaon était, pour mon plus grand malheur, un prodige des duels de monstre mais ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir de son passé. Il fit tout pour les retrouver. »

Kaiba commençait à se dire que finalement ce n'était pas si difficile d'expliquer la situation bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots-là sortaient de sa bouche. Des années à nier cette histoire et pour quoi ? Finir par y croire et lui-même la raconter avec conviction à la jeune fille devant lui.

Le monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond. Toutefois, au milieu de toutes ces étrangetés, Kisara semblait bien prendre les nouvelles jusqu'à présent.

« Pendant des années, il m'a harcelé en me disant qu'un lien nous unissait, que nous avions un destin, que des forces magiques guidaient nos actions et que nous devions protéger le monde du retour du jeu des ombres. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, c'était des fables, des contes pour enfants n'ayant pour but que de me perturber pour m'empêcher de récupérer mon titre de champion du monde de duel de monstre. »

Un souvenir désagréable gagna Kaiba. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré ce titre. Malgré tous ses efforts et brillantes stratégies, Yugi restait le champion incontesté. Il fit un effort pour ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et se concentrer sur la jeune femme devant lui. Elle ne réagissait pas. Peut-être les propos qu'il tenait étaient trop éloignés de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il allait réajuster.

« Puis, j'ai constaté que j'avais eu tort » dit-il, ces derniers mots semblant lui arracher la bouche avant de poursuivre « J'ai été happé dans le monde des souvenirs du pharaon et j'ai constaté que tout était vrai. Il y avait cette fille, cette jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Je lui ai parlé. C'était toi Kisara. Elle cherchait un homme qui me ressemblait mais ce n'était pas moi »

Lors de son récit, Kaiba vit les yeux de Kisara s'agrandirent, la mémoire lui revenait-elle par vague alors qu'il parlait ? Il aurait aimé lui épargner le fait de se remémorer sa propre mort mais il ne pouvait pas omettre ce détail, il avait trop d'importance.

« Kisara, tu l'as retrouvé et c'est là que je l'ai vu, sortir de toi, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, mon dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » déclara-t-il avec fierté pour évoquer sa carte de duel fétiche dont il avait parlée à Kisara lors de leur dîner « Tu t'es battue mais tu as été frappé par une magie noire et le dragon a été scellé dans un bas-relief de pierre, tu en es morte »

L'évocation de sa mort fit frissonner la jeune femme. De tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.

« L'âme du pharaon est reparti dans le monde de l'au-delà depuis, les ténèbres ont été vaincues, le monde sauvé. Je pensais que tout cela était fini. Puis je t'ai vu il y a quelques jours, courir le long de ce parc, c'était impossible, je n'y ai pas cru et pourtant, tu es là. Je t'ai cherché pour comprendre mais tu es revenue sans souvenir de notre rencontre ou de ton passée égyptien »

Un silence de mort suivi la fin de l'explication de Kaiba. Il faut dire que l'on n'entend pas cela tous les jours. Pendant un moment, le duelliste craint d'avoir été trop direct et d'avoir heurté la jeune femme. Lui parler de sa mort de façon si frontale n'était probablement pas la meilleure approche.

« Kisara… dis quelque chose » réclama le PDG

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et Seto ne sut pas déchiffrer ce regard. Il avait cru voir des larmes pendant un instant mais rien de coula de ses prunelles bleus.

« Je comprends, je comprends bien mieux maintenant » commença Kisara

Le fait que la jeune femme ait retrouvé l'usage de la parole le rassura. Allait-il parler de leur passée maintenant ? Même s'il ne le disait pas, il était relativement admiratif de la façon dont Kisara réussissait à encaisser la bombe qu'il venait de lui lâcher. Lui-même avait nettement moins bien pris la chose.

« Je comprends qu'en fait tu es complètement fou » poursuivit la fille aux yeux bleus

Quoi ? Kaiba ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction-là. Il était tellement clair dans son esprit que c'était lui l'être le plus sceptique de la Terre à propos de cette histoire, que si lui-même finissait par y croire, alors le reste du monde ne pouvait que faire de même. Il avait visiblement eut tort. Elle ne le croyait pas, pire elle le prenait pour un fou. Ces révélations n'avaient éveillées en elle aucun souvenir perdu de toute évidence.

Le cerveau de Seto n'avait pas totalement cessé de fonctionner comme il l'avait pensé sur le coup car il venait de lui signaler qu'au milieu de ce flot de mauvaises nouvelles, Kisara avait recommencé à le tutoyer. Tu parles d'une consolation, c'était totalement inutile si elle le croyait bon à enfermer.

« Kisara… » Commença t'il en avançant une main vers elle

« Non, laisse-moi »

Il n'écouta pas et tandis qu'elle allait pour partir, il lui saisit le poignet avec fermeté. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir la contraindre à quoi que ce soit ou encore de la blesser mais cela avait été un réflexe. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça.

Immédiatement, il eut un flash. Il se vit suspendu à une chaîne, la baguette du millénium accroché à celle-ci tandis que plus bas, il tenait Kisara par le poignet pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et vit la peur être remplacé par une lueur bleue qui s'intensifia, entourant son être avant d'exploser en une lumière aveuglante en direction du ciel

Le retour dans le monde réel eut lieu quand Kisara extirpa son poignet de la main de Seto et fixa son regard sur lui comme si elle avait aperçu un fantôme.

« Tu as vu ça ? » questionna le jeune homme

« Laisse-moi maintenant » supplia-t-elle sans répondre à la question du PDG

Sans demander plus d'explications elle entreprit de s'enfuir relativement rapidement.

Kaiba aurait pu lui courir après, une part de lui en avait envie mais l'autre partie savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait passé tant de temps à nier ce qui semblait évident à Yugi et ses amis, qu'il savait que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Le duelliste était persuadé avec la nouvelle vision qu'il venait d'avoir, qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun rouleau ou autre artefact du millénium, il n'avait besoin que d'elle pour que tout lui revienne mais cela ne devait pas être réciproque.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture, il chuchota pour lui-même, la main sur son pendentif en forme de carte :

« J'ai essayé Makuba, j'ai vraiment essayé »

* * *

Yugi avait été assez adroit pour éviter son grand-père jusqu'à présent. Le vieil homme avait de quoi se poser pas mal de question avec les agissements de son petit-fils. Le maître des jeux ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis qu'il était parti chez Kaiba avec le rouleau que son aïeul lui avait confié. Il ne tenait pas à devoir avouer l'horrible erreur que cela avait été ainsi que la destruction de l'artefact antique. Yugi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper mais il retardait cet instant comme le ferait un enfant honteux repoussant le moment de passer aux aveux.

Le jeune duelliste retourna donc chez lui seul et discrètement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de son grand père dans le magasin de jeu, afin d'attendre le retour de Kisara. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Quand cette dernière franchit la porte d'entrée, un seul regard lui permit de dire que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Alors c'est ça que tu ne pouvais pas me révéler ? Le fait qu'il est complètement fou ? Qu'il pense que je suis une égyptienne de 5000 ans qu'il a croisé lors d'une hallucination ? » Demanda d'une traite Kisara

Yugi se redressa pour la regarder, il s'approcha doucement comme on le ferait avec un petit animal blessé pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Je vois que Kaiba t'a enfin parlé »

C'était une constatation simple mais également un soulagement pour le jeune homme. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler quelque chose d'aussi intime. Le lien qui unissait Seto et Kisara était si puissant qu'il traversait le temps.

« Il est fou Yugi, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait » Le pria-t-elle de lui confirmer

Elle avait tenu le coup face à Kaiba mais non sans éprouver le moindre doute.

« Kisara » commença le maître des jeux « Jamais à aucun moment tu n'as ressenti un vide, un manque sans savoir d'où cela venait ? Sentie des forces te poussant à faire ou suivre quelque chose ? Jamais tu n'as eu des flashs étranges, voyant des choses que tu n'arrivais pas à expliquer ? »

La jeune femme se souvint de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à Domino: Il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait juste senti qu'elle le devait. Elle se souvint également du diner, le fait d'avoir aperçu un moment Seto avec la peau plus mate et les yeux enrobés de khôl, puis il y avait eu ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n'en avait rien dit mais lorsque Kaiba lui avait saisi le poignet, elle l'avait vu, ce Kaiba au teint halé les retenant tous les deux d'une chute vertigineuse à l'aide d'une espèce de baguette. Puis une considérable force s'était intensifiée en elle avant de quitter son corps subitement.

La jeune femme avait pris peur un instant. Elle ne voulait pas que cette force ne blesse l'homme qui la retenait et avait donc tiré sur son propre poignet pour rompre le contact.

Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux, il n'y avait plus de précipice, plus de baguette, plus de force mystique, juste Kaiba et elle. Kisara avait fui par la suite.

Seto lui avait demandé si elle avait vu quelque chose mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La seule explication logique c'est qu'elle avait fantasmé cette scène à partir des éléments invraisemblable qu'il venait de lui raconter. Cela aurait pu être cohérent mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce beau visage hâlé aux yeux cerclés de noir.

L'esprit du dragon releva le visage pour observer Yugi qui semblait encore ennuyé et soulagé à la fois.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à tout cela ? » questionna t'elle en s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son hôte.

À ce moment, un sourire amusé et mélancolique à la fois apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Vous vous ressemblez tu sais, lui non plus ne voulait pas me croire. J'espère cependant que toi tu accepteras d'entendre la vérité plus rapidement »

Car oui, il avait fallu à Kaiba des années et des montagnes de preuves pour accepter d'enfin croire à toute cette histoire. Le maître des jeux ressentait qu'il aurait nettement moins de temps et de moyens pour convaincre la jeune femme. Il savait cependant qu'aucun être sur Terre ne pouvait manifester plus l'obstination à nier l'évidence que l'avait fait le PDG de la KaibaCorp.

« C'est impossible » chuchota doucement Kisara alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague

Le ton même qu'elle avait employé trahissait l'incertitude quant à sa propre affirmation et cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme aux cheveux tricolore.

« Kisara, dans une vie antérieure tu as vécu en Égypte. Tu possédais un extraordinaire pouvoir » Expliqua-t-il

« Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » répéta t'elle, se rappelant les mots du PDG

« Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » confirma le jeune homme

Tous les propos que Kaiba venait de lui tenir lui revinrent en tête. En supposant rien qu'une seconde, juste une seconde que c'était vrai et qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle un destin tout tracé ? Cette histoire avait-elle une influence sur sa vie ou ses émotions ? Cela la liait-elle à Kaiba ? Avait-il réellement quelque chose entre eux ou était-ce un simple résidu de leurs existences commune dans une autre vie ?

Trop de questions, trop de doutes et de peurs l'envahirent. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas accepter cela au risque de perdre pied. Sa vie, si misérable soit elle d'un point de vue extérieur était tout de même la sienne et elle perdait absolument tout son sens si elle croyait à ça.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Kisara n'était pas du genre à tout rejeter en bloc juste parce que cela l'arrangeant.

Yugi perçut le trouble et le doute en elle. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose à part lui dire la vérité, répondre à ces éventuels questions. La première ne tarda pas à venir. Elle pointa son doigt sur le puzzle du millenium autour de son cou.

« C'est le puzzle que Makuba m'a montré. Il était incomplet »

« En effet » répondit Yugi « Je l'ai rassemblé »

« C'est le même puzzle dont m'a parlé Kaiba ? Celui où a été scellée l'âme d'un très agaçant pharaon ? »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. À une époque, il aurait peut-être été agacé de ce genre de propos envers l'esprit du puzzle mais aujourd'hui il savait que le souverain s'en serait amusé. Il n'y avait aucune malveillance dans les mots de Kisara. De plus, il était évident que ces propos étaient ceux de Kaiba. Cela aurait doublement amusé Atem et c'est ce qui fit rire Yugi.

« Le pharaon Atem, mon ami, mon frère, mon autre moi, a vécu dans ce puzzle. Nous partagions un seul corps et esprit à cette époque. » Déclara le jeune homme, non sans une bonne dose de mélancolie.

Il fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux et approcha sa main d'elle pour toucher son épaule.

« Tu l'as sauvé Kisara. Dans une autre vie. Tu t'es battue contre les ombres, refusant de t'y soumettre. Tu as perdu cette bataille et ton âme, ton pouvoir a été scellé dans la pierre. Cela ne t'a pas arrêté, tu as continué à te battre contre les ombres en leurs refusant l'accès à ton pouvoir. Au lieu de détruire le pharaon, tu l'as sauvé »

La jeune fille se sentait de nouveau perdue. Kaiba lui avait tenu des propos semblables mais elle s'était refusé de les croire. Là, maintenant que Yugi les énonçaient, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les traiter de fou tous les deux.

S'ils avaient été des amis, peut-être aurait-elle cru à un complot, à une mauvaise blague mais leur relation tenait visiblement plus de la rivalité qu'autre chose. Kaiba ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis de façon générale.

Le maître des jeux saisit Kisara en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il fixa ensuite son regard violet dans ses yeux bleus tout en lui souriant.

« Tu as sauvé Atem, pour ça je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant, je te remercie Kisara »

À ces mots, un nouveau flash se produit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe mais eut le sentiment de les avoir toujours ouverts, observant une scène depuis les airs.

 _Elle se trouvait dans la cour d'un temple, des colonnes se profilaient un peu plus loin._

 _Juste sous elle se trouvait cet homme qui ressemblait tant à Seto et qu'elle avait aperçu en flash. Vêtu de bleu, sa coiffe sur la tête, sa peau halé et cette baguette tendu vers l'avant._

 _Puis loin, elle vit une autre personne, le portrait craché de Yugi. Il portait autour de son cou le fameux puzzle du millénium, des vêtements comme l'homme ressemblant à Seto qui semblait daté d'un autre temps ainsi que des bijoux épais semblant être fait d'or massif. Une tenue et apparence royale. Le pharaon._

 _Au fil du temps, en observant cette scène, des réminiscences de souvenirs apparurent en elle, elle ressentit un peu plus les émotions de ce jour._

 _Le souverain avait la main sur sa propre poitrine, son énergie semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Malgré cela, il regarda son rival en face de lui et parla avec force :_

 _« Seth tu dois m'écouter, il contrôle ton esprit et si tu ne te libère pas de son emprise l'Égypte est perdu. Tu as fait le serment de protéger notre nation et son peuple »_

 _Le dragon était troublé à ces propos, ce n'était donc pas Seth sous elle, il était contrôlé par une puissance maléfique. Non, elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait le protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _« Et c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais le protéger de toi, dragon blanc anéanti le » répliqua l'autre homme_

 _En son fond intérieur, Kisara voulait résister à cette ordre mais son essence était prisonnière de la pierre, elle devait obéir à l'homme la contrôlant. Cependant, alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer son attaque de lumière blanche, elle entendit clairement une voix, affaiblit certes, mais qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de Seth, résonner dans tête._

 _« Non, Kisrara, à l'aide »_

 _Cette voix lui donna la force de résister, elle l'interpréta comme le véritable ordre qu'elle devait suivre. Son devoir était de porter secours à cet homme pour qui elle était prête à tout._

 _« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu me désobéir ? Attaque ! Fais ce que je t'ordonne et attaque ! » Entendit elle de la bouche de Seth_

 _Mais ce n'était pas son Seth, elle le savait, même sa voix était différente, possédée. Non, elle refusait d'attaquer, elle allait sauver le souverain d'Égypte, sauver Seth. Ils devaient être tous les deux unis pour vaincre les ombres. Ce n'est que de cette manière qu'ils seraient fort, qu'ils vaincraient, cela avait toujours été et serait toujours, c'était une certitude._

 _La jeune femme laissa lentement son pouvoir la quitter et suivit l'esprit de Seth pour le retrouver. Avant de disparaître physiquement, elle entendit les derniers mots du souverain pour elle :_

 _« Je te remercie Kisara »_

Le monde s'effaça et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Yugi se tenait en face d'elle, inquiet. Le « Je te remercie Kisara » du jeune Muto, si similaire à celui du pharaon résonna en elle.

« Tu as eu une vision du passé n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le maître des jeux

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui nécessitait une réponse. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Le jeune homme avait suffisamment vu le pharaon et Kaiba avoir ce genre de flash pour savoir les reconnaître désormais.

Le regard perdu de Kisara, lui confirma cela, juste au coup où il en avait encore eu le moindre besoin.

« Yugi » articula t'elle péniblement les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle n'avait pas été que spectatrice, elle avait ressenti, elle avait tout ressenti.

Devant le choc émotionnel que cela lui produisit, elle sentit ses jambes sur le point de la lâcher, s'effondrant ainsi à genoux, elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps car le jeune homme l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une forme de soutien, physique mais surtout moral.

« Ca va aller Kisara ça va aller » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort, caressant ses longs cheveux blancs

« C'est vrai, tout est vrai » réalisa-t-elle

Ça l'était. Et elle avait traité Kaiba de fou. Enfin, il s'était décidé à lui dire la vérité, à s'ouvrir à elle d'une certaine manière et elle l'avait repoussée.

« Kaiba… » Commença-t-elle

« S'en remettra » finit Yugi, sachant parfaitement où la fille aux yeux bleus voulant en venir. Il était toujours un peu en colère contre le PDG de la Corp. Vu la façon dont il les avait traités tout deux l'autre soir, il pouvait bien passer l'éponge sur les propos de Kisara quel qu'il soit.

De plus, il était quand même important de rappeler que s'il y avait un sceptique à toute cette histoire, c'était bien lui. Il serait donc relativement culotté de sa part de ne pas accepter le fait que Kisara ne le croit pas spontanément.

Yugi sourit à cette pensée, s'il y avait une chose, entre autre, dont son rival ne manquait pas, c'était bien de culot.

« Ma vie n'est donc qu'un mensonge ? » interrogea la jeune femme

« Non » réagit immédiatement le duelliste « Pas plus que la mienne ou encore celle de Kaiba mais nous avons tous une mission, un destin, une chose inachevé à accomplir, une chose qui ne pouvait être faite dans cette vie égyptienne »

Le repos de l'âme, c'est clairement ce à quoi le tricolore faisait allusion. Il n'expliqua cependant pas à Kisara toutes les questions qu'il avait encore sur l'âme du dragon, pas plus que sa certitude sur le fait que son retour était exclusivement lié à Seto Kaiba.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » signala l'esprit du dragon blanc

Son hôte secoua la tête pour approuver l'idée puis lui indiqua qu'il allait venir avec elle. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, il était mal à l'aise avec l'idée de la laisser seule après la nouvelle que la jeune femme venait d'apprendre et d'accepter avec difficultés.

« Non Yugi, toi tu restes ici » résonna derrière lui

Il se retourna pour voir son grand-père qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte entre le salon et le magasin de jeux.

« Grand-père » s'exclama le jeune duelliste en étant surprit

Le vieil homme s'avança dans sa demeure et ignora un petit instant son petit-fils pour venir se placer devant Kisara, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, je suis le grand-père de Yugi, Salomon » dit-il en lui tendant la main

La jeune femme la saisit en lui indiquant son propre nom pour des présentations en bonne et due forme. Un courant électrique passa entre eux à ce moment. Une décharge dans leurs mains respectives. Ils se retirèrent donc non sans se regarder.

« Electricité statique, ça m'arrive fréquemment » déclara Salomon en souriant.

Le jeune maître des jeux soupira devant l'attitude et le petit sourire que ne cessait d'arborer son grand père car il savait que son aïeul pensait exactement ce qu'il pensait tous lorsqu'il le voyait en compagnie de Kisara.

« Nous voulions sortir grand-père » essaya Yugi dans une tentative de prendre la fuite

« Non, toi tu restes ici, nous devons parler mon garçon »

Il jeta un regard à Kisara et automatiquement elle lui répondit qu'elle pouvait très bien sortir seule.

« Kisara » chuchota le jeune homme tout en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main

Leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment. D'un point de vue extérieur, Salomon ou n'importe qui aurait pu croire devant cette scène que Yugi était amoureux de la jeune femme. Il n'en était rien pourtant. Il était simplement inquiet et ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Ce sentiment lui était tant inspiré par sa mission envers Atem que pour la nouvelle amitié qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

« Ca va aller Yugi, ça va aller » répéta-t-elle par mimétisme, c'était les mots qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle n'en était pourtant elle-même pas convaincue. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de détacher sa main de celle du duelliste pour sortir.

La froid envahit la pièce dès que le maître des jeux se retrouva seul avec son grand père. Tous deux connaissaient déjà le sujet de leur conversation. Celle que Yugi évitait avec tant de soin. Ce fut le vieil homme qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu m'évite, tu me fuis depuis que tu es allé chez Kaiba »

« Oui » répondit le plus jeune. Il était inutile de mentir à ce stade.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par honte »

C'était la pure vérité. Salomon souleva un sourcil, incertain de comprendre. Son petit-fils qui lui tournait le dos pour être face à la porte, se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait un air grave sur le visage.

« J'ai apporté le rouleau à Kaiba. J'ai cru que cela allait tout arranger mais tu avais raison, c'était une erreur » commença le jeune homme

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'était difficile, Yugi avait du mal à le raconter encore une fois mais il devait être honnête même s'il savait la douleur et déception qu'il allait faire subir à son grand-père et automatiquement au professeur Hawkins qui avait eu foi en lui.

« Il l'a touché mais avant même de le lire, Kaiba est devenu fou de rage. Il a jeté le rouleau dans sa cheminée et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai vu brûlé »

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à des cris, de la déception, une mini attaque, il s'était préparé à appeler les urgences au cas où mais cette nouvelle n'eut aucun effet sur son grand-père. Il se contenta de soupirer comme résigné.

« Et cette jeune fille ? C'est ta petite amie ? »

La question surprit Yugi, son ancêtre n'avait-il pas du tout entendu ou pas comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Le rouleau que le professeur Hawkins avait trouvé dans la tombe du pharaon Seth avait brûlé dans les flammes. Le souverain avait ainsi emporté dans l'au-delà tous ses secrets. Et grand père ne réagissait pas plus que ça ?

C'était peut-être du déni, un refus d'accepter la réalité se dit le jeune duelliste. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être finalement préféré des cris. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir armé une bombe qui pouvait exploser dieu seul sait quand.

Malgré cela, Yugi choisit de répondre à la question :

« Non grand-père, ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Une amie maintenant »

Le vieil homme s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir cette amie dans les bras de son petit-fils avant qu'elle ne propose de sortir prendre l'air. Cependant, son petit Yugi n'était pas un menteur et il avait déjà vu des gestes amicaux affectueux du plus jeune envers ses amies, notamment Téa, pourtant à sa connaissance, la jeune danseuse n'était vraiment qu'une amie.

« Kisara est la réincarnation du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, grand-père. Elle est en train de retrouver la mémoire. Une mémoire qui la guide vers Kaiba »

Kaiba, encore et toujours Kaiba. Salomon fixa sa main semblant comprendre quelque chose. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Son propre dragon dans sa boite d'acajou était lié à son âme. C'est le fait de le perdre lors de son duel avec le PDG de la KaibaCorp qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Il comprit le courant qu'il avait ressenti entre eux lors de leur présentation.

Salomon fit signe au jeune homme en face de lui de s'asseoir et en fit de même. Il commença d'un ton sérieux :

« Je t'avais prié de ne pas faire cela. De ne pas amener ce rouleau à Kaiba. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Yugi baissa les yeux, oui il avait été prévenu, il n'avait pas écouté et il en avait payé le prix.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée » répéta Salomon « J'ai donc agi en conséquence »

Le vieux Muto se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble buffet non loin de là. Il sortit un vieux carton qui devait contenir une bouteille de vin de l'année de naissance de Yugi.

Le jeune homme le reconnu. C'était un achat qu'avait fait son grand-père à la naissance de son petit-fils, pour le laisser vieillir et lui offrir le jour de son mariage. Salomon le déposa devant le plus jeune et l'ouvrit devant lui.

La bouche de Yugi tomba, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou alors pleurer.

« Mais grand-père…comment ? »

Cela était impossible. Il avait vu de ses yeux le rouleau être la proie des flammes. Il ne pouvait se trouver là et pourtant…Pourtant, il n'avait pas le moindre doute, le rouleau écrit par le pharaon Seth se trouvait là devant lui dans cette boite de vin.

« Tu sais Yugi. Quand Shizu m'a appris que Kaiba était la réincarnation du pharaon à qui appartenait ce rouleau et que toi-même avait fusionné ton esprit avec Atem, j'ai su qu'il y avait de forte chance que tu veuille le partager avec Kaiba »

Le jeune homme continuait de regarder son parent sans comprendre.

«Lorsque nous étions en Égypte avec Arthur, nous jouions souvent. Duel de monstres souvent, mais nous aimions aussi écrire sur des papyrus à la façon des égyptiens. Nous sommes devenus assez doués avec le temps pour imiter l'écriture de vieux parchemin. S'il n'y avait pas notre amour pour l'archéologie, nous aurions pu faire fortune en vendant nos imitations aux touristes. Bien sûr si tu avais regardé plus loin que le sceau, tu te serais aperçu de la supercherie mais tu ne l'as pas fait »

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »

« Le parchemin que tu as amené à Kaiba, seul le sceau était authentique, le rouleau en lui-même était un faux, une copie »

Yugi ne sut quoi dire, trop choqué par la nouvelle que son grand-père venait de lui apprendre.

« Tu es encore jeune mais moi, j'ai retenu la leçon » énonça Salomon

Pour illustrer son propos Salomon, alla chercher sa petite boite contenant sa carte rare et puissante du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« La dernière fois que Kaiba a eu entre les mains un objet auquel je tenais, il lui ait arrivé malheur, je n'allais pas le laisser recommencer » déclara en souriant le vieil homme

Le visage de Yugi s'apaisa, le poids qu'il ressentit sur son estomac s'envola. Il s'approcha de son aïeul.

« Il a mal agi, mais c'est Kaiba après tout. Je suis cependant sur que c'est le rouleau qui a déclenché cette réaction, il a vu quelque chose, ce qu'il a ressenti qui l'a blessé au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr il l'a caché de la seule manière qu'il connaisse, par la colère. Il était dans une telle fureur. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il aurait mis le monde à feu et à sang si ça avait permis que le rouleau brûle avec lui »

« Heureusement, il n'en est rien » ajouta le grand père en fixant l'objet antique

Après un temps qui parut interminable pour les deux, Salomon ajouta :

« Alors Yugi, est ce que maintenant tu es décidé à lire ce qui y est inscrit ? »

Une nouvelle force s'empara de Yugi, sûr de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la destruction de cet objet.

« Oui » répondit simplement le jeune duelliste

Le maître du magicien des ténèbres ne réfléchit pas plus avant de s'emparer du papyrus et d'en commencer la lecture.

Au fur et à mesure, Salomon vit le visage de son petit-fils changer, son sourire disparaître et son teint devenir livide. Lorsqu'il eut terminé la lecture après un temps qui lui parut bien trop long, Yugi ferma les yeux. Il aurait sans doute été préférable de le laisser en paix mais le vieil homme ne put résister à la tentation de demander malgré le visage du plus jeune :

« Alors ? »

Le duelliste tricolore ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur son grand-père.

« C'est affreux » dit Yugi, réalisant la gravité de la situation « Si Kaiba veut sauver Kisara, il va devoir renoncer à ces trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus »

« Il ne le fera jamais » s'exclama le grand-père prenant lui-même conscience de la situation.

« Kisara va mourir »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13. Oui j'avais prévenu, des malheurs mais je trouve que j'ai été raisonnable ou presque.

ChristopherRus, j'ai tenu parole. J'avais promis de me rattraper pour la destruction du rouleau ayant eu lieu dans le chapitre 10. Voilà chose faites.

Chapitre 14 bientôt avec un nouveau challenge pour moi, un challenge que je traîne depuis bientôt 7 chapitres… Fin bref

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.

Zarryn


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce chapitre 14. Chapitre à challenge pour moi: explication et risque d'OOC

Dans ce chapitre vous avez enfin la raison du titre de cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si ça va se voir du coup parce que c'est en français alors que le titre est en anglais. Je trouvais juste cela plus plaisant au niveau sonorité pour le titre.

Ce chapitre est un peu lourd en explication mais il fallait bien les donner un jour. Je suis assez stressée vis-à-vis de ma clarté pour expliquer et aussi pour la crédibilité vu que j'ai bâti toute cette fanfic sur cette théorie-là. Bref.

Christopher, enfin, je tiens ma promesse du chapitre 10 et répond ainsi à la demande formulée dès le chapitre 6 (je m'aperçois que j'ai été un monstre)

Petit rappel : Je vous ai dit précédemment que j'estimais la durée des aventures de Yugi dans l'anime à 6 années. Je rajoute à ça quelques mois, presque une année entre la fin de l'anime et cette fic (oui époque DSoD) et nous voilà à 7 ans. Au début de l'anime, Seto Kaiba a 17 ans je crois, ce qui l'amène à ses 24 ans ici. C'est bon ? On y va alors.

Merci à KuroRainy-Chan, ChristopherRus et Fabiola.H.J pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans de la série qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime. Je pique même encore une fois deux répliques mythiques à une autre série et un film, ceci ne m'appartient donc pas non plus

PS : Juste au cas où ça intéresse pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écrit la lettre sur fond de « My Heart will go on » et « Echo » de Jason Walker.

Enjoy, I hope

* * *

Il y a encore peu de temps, Yugi pensait sincèrement que tout pouvait s'arranger. Une idée qu'il avait définitivement abandonné lorsqu'il avait lu les mots du Prêtre Seth.

Atem savait-il dans quelle galère il l'avait mis ? Une fois dans l'au-delà, avait-il atteint un état d'omniscience ou d'omnipotence lui permettant de se moquer de son autre lui en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur Terre ? Le maître des jeux l'espérait. Qu'au moins l'un des deux s'amuse parce que de son point de vue la situation n'avait rien de risible.

Le jeune homme soupira face à sa propre pensée. Atem ne se serait jamais moqué de lui ou de la situation et il le savait. Si le souverain observait ce qui se passait, il devait sans doute être choqué, épouvanté de ne pas pouvoir agir. Son passage dans l'au-delà le coupait certainement du monde des vivants. Nul doute pour Yugi que si ce n'était pas le cas, le pharaon aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider.

Il se retrouvait seul maintenant face à ces nouveaux événements.

La première réaction du duelliste fut de vouloir courir voir Kaiba, toute rancune oubliée, papyrus à la main mais son grand-père avait freiné ses ardeurs. Cette fois, le petit-fils avait choisi de l'écouter.

Le jeune homme s'était ressaisi et souvenu de la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses amis. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serai jamais comme le lui avait rappelé Téa la veille. Le duelliste tricolore les avait donc tous contactés pour leur demander de venir. Situation de crise oblige.

Ils étaient déjà là, assis au salon : grand-père, Joey, Tristan et Téa. Ils attendaient tous le dernier invité.

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi on ne peut pas commencer sans lui ? » s'impatienta le duelliste blond

Son ami n'avait jamais été l'homme le plus doué de la Terre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre.

« Joey » commença Yugi en soupirant « Tu sais bien pourquoi »

« C'est parce que tu ne veux pas avoir à répéter 50 fois ? » proposa ironiquement Tristan dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela n'avait rien à voir et tous le savaient. Ils allaient avoir besoin de lui.

L'attente fut cependant de courte durée. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que le jeune Makuba ne frappe à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu as pris ton temps gamin » lui signifia Joey

« Je ne suis plus un gamin et j'ai fais aussi vite que possible. Je te rappelle que je co-gère une société maintenant » répliqua vivement le vice-président

La réponse vive et dépourvue d'hésitation surpris et fit sourire à la fois les personnes présentes. Oui Makuba n'avait rien d'un gamin et ressemblait de plus en plus à Kaiba. Était-ce un bien ou un mal ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Le jeune Kaiba s'installa avec une relative aisance au milieu de tous les autres. Jamais Seto n'aurait pu agir ainsi remarqua Yugi. Il restait quand même quelques différences entre les deux frères.

Tous regardèrent leur jeune hôte. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de quiconque sur le motif de leurs venus : Seto, Kisara et leur passé commun. C'était l'ultime mission d'Atem qu'ils avaient tous fait leur dorénavant.

« Vu que nous sommes tous là pour parler de Kisara et mon frère, ne devraient-ils pas être présent ? Ils sont les premiers concernés après tout non ? » Questionna le jeune Kaiba

Cette réflexion était certes pertinente mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

« Je n'arrive plus à joindre Kisara depuis qu'elle est ressortie. Ton frère lui a parlé. Elle sait dorénavant la vérité » Expliqua le maître des jeux

La bouche de Makuba lui en tomba. Seto l'avait donc écouté, il l'avait cherché, il lui avait parlé. Son grand frère dépassait toutes ses espérances.

« Et alors ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas vraiment cru et s'est enfui. C'est moi qui aie fini de la convaincre » résuma Yugi

Une montée de compassion naquît dans le plus jeune pour son grand frère. Il avançait, faisait des efforts mais encore une fois, le duelliste numéro 1 réussissait là où il avait échoué. Makuba imaginait sans mal la rage qui avait dû habiter Seto. Il ne serait en effet pas d'humeur pour la petite réunion que le maître des jeux venait d'organiser.

Sans plus attendre Yugi commença l'explication quant au motif de leurs présences chez lui :

« Nous avons un nouvel élément » dit-il en posant la main sur le coffret de bois contenant le rouleau du pharaon

« Du vin ? » Questionna Joey sans comprendre

Le maître des jeux regarda le coffret, comprenant la méprise de son ami, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le fameux rouleau de papyrus.

« Yugi » cria Makuba comprenant ce que c'était « Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit »

« Je le croyais aussi » dit précipitamment le jeune homme pour assurer au petit Kaiba qu'il n'avait en aucun cas chercher à le tromper

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers son grand-père afin de le laisser fournir l'explication.

« J'ai interverti le rouleau avec une petite copie avant que Yugi n'aille voir Kaiba. Je craignais pour la sûreté de ce document »

Le vice-président de la KaibaCorp ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Salomon le coupa pour rajouter :

« Et à juste titre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus petit ferma la bouche. Il n'y avait rien à dire à cela. Salomon Muto avait eu raison, il ne pouvait pas le nier au vu de la réaction de son frère. Une réaction qui devait sans doute être justifié du point de vue de son aîné, ça le jeune Makuba en était sûr.

Il y eut un moment de blanc puis Téa posa enfin la question présente dans tous les esprits, c'est-à-dire savoir ce que ce parchemin racontait.

« C'est une lettre d'adieu du pharaon Seth à Kisara »

Yugi avait pensé en faire un résumé mais aucun de ses mots ne pourraient rendre justice à ceux du cousin d'Atem. Malgré le caractère personnel de cette note et la répugnance initiale qu'il avait à en prendre lui-même connaissance, c'est avec émotion qu'il choisit de la lire à haute voix :

 _« Kisara,_

 _Une année entière s'est écoulée, très exactement une année et il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi._

 _Tu es morte. Tu es morte sous mes yeux, dans mes bras et je n'ai pas eu le pouvoir de te sauver. J'ai invoqué le pouvoir des objets du millénium, les deux en ma possession mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. J'ai eu la force d'extirper le dragon de la pierre mais pas de le faire réintégrer ton corps._

 _Une raison de plus d'en vouloir au pharaon Atem. S'il était resté, nos deux forces vitales alliées aux pouvoirs de nos objets du millénium auraient pu te sauver. Seul, je n'étais pas assez puissant. Je lui en veux, plus qu'il ne le faudrait, plus que je ne le souhaiterais. J'espère que le temps saura apaiser ce sentiment._

 _Je me demande parfois quel homme j'aurais été sans toi. Un homme dur, orgueilleux, solitaire, jaloux de la puissance du pharaon sans doute. Mais tu as tout changé. Tu m'as rendu meilleur._

 _Je m'accroche aux derniers mots du pharaon à mon égard : « Ait foi en la lumière qui t'anime »_

 _Cette lumière n'était autre que toi Kisara. Quand je sens mon cœur s'obscurcir, je pense à toi, à ton sacrifice et au meilleur moyen de te faire honneur. Ce moyen est de rester bon, dans la lumière, tel que tu l'aurais fait si tu étais resté en vie._

 _Tu m'as sauvé Kisara, de toutes les façons dont on peut être sauvé. Mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, je te les dois et pourtant je n'ai pu en faire de même pour toi._

 _Après ton décès, j'ai voulu que ton corps repose dans la crypte sacrée, auprès de moi, mais même cela m'a été refusé. Tout cela à cause d'Isis. Je suis persuadé que la haine que je ressens depuis lors pour cette femme me survivra dans l'au-delà._

 _Je ne pouvais cependant me résoudre à passer l'éternité loin de toi. J'ai su à l'instant quoi faire. J'ai convoqué nombre de sujets au palais pour organiser la construction de ton tombeau funéraire. À l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, tu reposes dans une salle secrète dans la vallée des rois que j'ai souhaité faire dissimuler._

 _Dans quelques années, j'ordonnerai la construction de mon propre tombeau ainsi que celui de mon épouse au même endroit. J'ai déjà payé des hommes pour que le moment venu, ils détruisent l'entrée secrète de ta tombe et réunissent nos corps dans la mort._

 _Je compterais chaque jour jusqu'à cet instant, enfermé dans cette existence, dans ce mariage, dans cette vie qui a perdu tous son sens sans toi. Je n'en laisserai cependant rien paraître et accomplirait tous mes devoirs, au nom du peuple d'Égypte, au nom d'Atem._

 _Kisara, nos corps seront réunis mais je ne suis pas sûr que nos âmes le soient dans l'au-delà. La tienne étant prisonnière de la pierre mais pas seulement._

 _J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre mais nos âmes, nos destins, se sont liés. Grâce à toi. Tu nous as liés à jamais quand tu as fait mien ton pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'une part de ton âme est restée dans ton corps lorsque le dragon a été scellé dans la pierre. Tu t'es accrochée à la vie et à moi mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour survivre._

 _Lorsqu'une personne meurt, Anubis transporte son âme au pays des morts. C'est un fait. Il concerne tout le monde, du plus modeste paysan au plus grand des pharaons._

 _Mais parfois une immense tristesse part avec elle et l'âme, malgré le monde paisible de l'au-delà ne peut trouver le repos._

 _Dans ce cas, la légende raconte que les dieux miséricordieux peuvent décider de ramener l'âme en ce monde pour arranger les choses…Mais les choses ne pourront jamais s'arranger… Mon âme ne trouvera jamais le repos tant que nous serons séparés._

 _Kisara, si une part de ton âme est scellée dans la pierre, la mienne ne pourra la retrouver dans l'au-delà._

 _Je reviendrai Kisara. Un jour je reviendrai et dans ce cas, tu reviendras aussi. Nous sommes destinés à nous retrouver. Dans 1 mois, 100 ans ou 1000 ans, peu importe, mes sentiments pour toi existeront toujours et nous nous retrouverons._

 _La partie de toi que j'ai vu mourir reviendra en ce monde et là, il faudra, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera, que j'arrive à remettre l'esprit du dragon dans ton corps. Si j'échoue une fois de plus, l'histoire se répétera et je te perdrais de nouveau. Cela n'arrivera pas._

 _Les dieux sont parfois cruels mais ils sont justes également. S'ils laissent nos âmes se rejoindre, alors nous aurons l'occasion de changer notre destinée et cette fois, tu ne mourras pas. Par Ra je le jure, je te sauverais._

 _Je suis persuadé que le destin nous donnera une autre chance._

 _Kisara, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire l'aveu des sentiments que je ressens pour toi._

 _Je t'aime. J'en suis certain, cela ne changera jamais, peu importe où, comment et dans combien de temps nous nous retrouverons, je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Je te dis adieu dans cette vie tout en sachant que la mort n'est pas la fin pour nous._

 _Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai toujours._

 _Au revoir Kisara._

 _Seth »_

« Le pharaon Seth se contente ensuite de signer avec ses titres et de daté le document » indiqua Yugi

Le jeune homme s'autorisa ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Il lui avait été très pénible de lire ceci. C'était comme s'il sentait son cœur se fendre. Petit souvenir d'Atem et de son affection pour son cousin.

Seth avait tout perdu. La femme qu'il aimait, son pharaon, son père, son droit de choisir son épouse, son destin. La vie du nouveau pharaon avait été brisée et ce n'était certainement pas le trône d'Égypte qui lui avait apporté un quelconque réconfort.

Le jeune duelliste releva les yeux vers les personnes qui avaient écoutées religieusement et fut surpris par toute l'émotion présente. Ce fut cependant chez Téa qu'elle était la plus visible étant donné que la jeune fille pleurait silencieusement.

« Oh Yugi… ce qu'il a écrit… » sanglota-t'elle

Tristan, qui était assis à côté d'elle prit la peine de lui tendre un mouchoir et de lui frotter doucement le dos en signe de réconfort.

« Il l'aimait » déclara Joey comprenant ce que Téa ressentait « Sincèrement »

C'était une vérité dont toutes les personnes ayant entendu le contenu de cette lettre ne pouvait douter. Le duelliste blond continua :

« Quand nous avons croisé le faux Kaiba dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse ressentir tout ça »

« Nous aurions pu nous en douter pourtant. Il était un bien meilleur homme que notre Kaiba moderne vu qu'il s'est soucié d'autrui en empêchant que l'on lapide Kisara » intervint Tristan

Le jeune homme brun, s'interrompit rapidement lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur dans les côtes. Il comprit immédiatement au vu du regard noir posé sur lui que la douleur venait du coup de coude que Makuba venait de lui mettre. Le jeune Kaiba avait été très loin d'apprécier le petit commentaire sur l'absence de bonté de son grand frère.

Un léger « désolé » s'échappa de la bouche de Tristan. Pendant un moment il avait oublié la présence de Makuba.

« Il avait raison n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le vice-président de la KaibaCorp « Il est bien revenu en ce monde sous les traits de mon frère ? »

Le maître des jeux s'avança vers le plus jeune et se mit à sa hauteur pour répondre à sa question

« C'est ton frère, et il le sera toujours. Rien ne changera jamais cela, ni les sentiments qu'il te porte Makuba. Ils sont aussi sincère et authentique que ceux que Seth portaient à Kisara » commença t'il « Mais oui, Seto était Seth dans une vie antérieur, il ne s'en souvient juste pas »

« Et que se passerait-t-il s'il se souvenait ? »

Tous se regardèrent. Yugi répondit avec la plus grande sincérité : « Je ne sais pas Makuba »

Que se passerait-il si les souvenirs de Seth affluaient dans l'esprit de Kaiba ? C'était difficile à dire. Le PDG était ce qu'il était et ça ne le changerai probablement pas mais il ne pourrait pas pour autant ignorer ces souvenirs et sentiments.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pourtant pas tellement différents aux yeux de Yugi. D'une certaine manière, Kaiba n'était autre que l'évolution de Seth. Une évolution logique en un sens. Le jeune duelliste avait du mal organiser ses pensées et devait verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait.

« Seto est Seth, tel qu'il aurait été sans Kisara. Il a conservé en lui les émotions fortes de son ancienne vie »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il continue son explication. Se ressaisissant du rouleau pour appuyer ses dires, le maître des jeux cita :

« « _Une raison de plus d'en vouloir au pharaon Atem_. _Je lui en veux, plus qu'il ne le faudrait, plus que je ne le souhaiterais. J'espère que le temps saura apaiser ce sentiment. »_ Il n'a jamais réussi à apaiser ce sentiment. Voilà pourquoi Kaiba en voulait tant au pharaon, cette vieille rancune a été tenace et il l'a par la suite justifié par des événements récents. C'est pour cela que Kaiba a toujours rejeté les offres d'amitié d'Atem » expliqua le duelliste tricolore

« Parce que le pharaon l'a abandonné ? » questionna Joey

« Oui, et parce que Kisara en est morte selon lui »

Sans plus attendre Yugi continua :

« _Je me demande parfois quel homme j'aurais été sans toi. Un homme dur, orgueilleux, solitaire, jaloux »_

« Mon frère n'est pas comme ça » s'indigna Makuba

Tour à tour ils s'observèrent. Tous savaient que ces mots résumaient Kaiba à la perfection mais ils comprenaient également que le plus jeune refuse de voir les choses sous cet angle-là. Sans faire plus de commentaire, Yugi continua :

« Tout est là, il nous a déjà donné toutes les réponses, il haït Shizu car initialement Isis, son ancêtre, a refusé qu'il enterre Kisara auprès de lui, tout est logique. Seto est dans la continuité des sentiments de Seth mais sans avoir eu Kisara pour illuminer sa vie »

En effet cela était logique et Makuba culpabilisait. Si ce que le jeune homme tricolore affirmait était vrai cela signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à illuminer la vie de son frère. Ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux, ni pousser vers la bonté.

Quand le jeune Kaiba y réfléchissait, il était vrai que c'était son frère qui avait passé sa vie à prendre soin de lui. Il avait dû s'endurcir, se battre à l'orphelinat pour le protéger, puis combattre tout en se pliant à Gozaburo pour qu'ils aient tous deux une vie meilleure. Makuba n'était cependant pas naïf, il avait vu la façon dont leur beau-père avait traité son frère. Le magnat des armes avait fait du cœur de Seto une pierre.

Le cadet se souvint de son frère jeune. Il souriait, semblait heureux lorsqu'il était ensemble mais cela avait changé. Il était devenu cet homme dur et impitoyable qu'avait forgé Gozaburo. Il haïrait toujours son père adoptif pour cela. Evidemment le pharaon Seth n'avait pas eu à subir un tel homme.

Avec toute cette histoire de vie antérieure, une question qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se poser vint à l'esprit du jeune Kaiba : Qui son frère était-il vraiment ?

Le temps leur donnera la réponse. Il y avait malheureusement plus urgent à gérer que les questions existentielles que suscitait la lecture de cet antique parchemin.

« Cela répond à la question d'Arthur en tout cas » Intervint pour la première fois le grand-père « C'est Kisara, du moins, son moi égyptien qui est enterrée auprès du pharaon, Nephtys a donc été isolé de lui, il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé »

Yugi eut un instant de la peine pour cette reine d'Égypte qui n'avait au final pas eu un destin plus enviable que son pharaon. Elle aussi avait été coincée dans un mariage sans amour. Il n'osait envisager ce qu'elle avait ressenti d'être auprès d'un homme qui ne lui avait jamais rendu la moindre affection.

Instinctivement ses yeux se posèrent sur Téa. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Atem. Il était persuadé que son amie l'aimait et jamais le souverain n'avait fait un pas vers elle en ce sens. La différence avec l'histoire de Seth, c'est que le pharaon autrefois sans nom éprouvait finalement peut-être quelque chose pour la danseuse, peut-être. Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Lorsque Yugi croisa le regard de cette dernière, il vit encore toute l'émotion qu'avait suscitée en elle la lecture de cette lettre. Seth avait aimé Kisara comme toute femme voudrait être aimée.

Tristan, qui s'était tut depuis le coup de coude de Makuba, reprit la parole :

« Nous avons tous compris l'ampleur des sentiments de l'ancien prêtre du pharaon pour notre nouvelle amie mais que pouvons ou devons-nous faire ? Cela me dépasse. Tu as parlé d'urgence et de catastrophe Yugi et là ça ne me saute pas aux yeux »

Oui évidemment. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être perçues par quelqu'un d'autre que Yugi. Il avait en plus des souvenirs d'Atem, d'autres éléments qui lui permettaient de faire une analyse plus poussé que ses amis.

« J'ai revu Pegasus il y a quelques jours. J'avais besoin d'information sur le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » commença t'il

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas prêter attention au visage à moitié horrifié suite à cette déclaration. Le créateur de duel de monstre restait une source de crainte et pour cause, il avait après tout dérobé l'âme de deux personnes sur six présentes dans la pièce.

« C'est trop compliqué à expliquer techniquement mais la partie de l'âme de Kisara qui était emprisonné dans la pierre l'est maintenant dans les quatre cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Elle n'est en vie aujourd'hui qu'à cause de la partie de son âme qui s'est lié à celle de Kaiba mais ça ne durera pas, le temps lui ai compté »

« Dans les quatre dragons ? » Interrogea Téa stupéfaite

« Oui, l'âme de Kisara doit lui être rendu en totalité pour qu'elle reste en vie mais je ne suis pas sûr que les cartes de dragon blanc survivent au procédé » déclara Yugi en fixant Makuba « Kaiba doit y renoncer »

Le jeune Kaiba savait ce que son frère ressentait pour ses cartes. Au-delà de la puissance ou de la rareté de ces dragons, ils avaient une immense valeur sentimentale. Le jeune homme se souvenait de l'une de ses irruptions dans le bureau de Seto, il l'avait ainsi surprit serrant son jeu contre son cœur. Ces trois dragons étaient d'une certaine manière son identité. Ils étaient également sa signature, son jeu tout entier était basé sur eux. Il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de rêver battre Yugi et reconquérir son titre sans eux. Vu l'importance que cela avait, il doutait que Seto accepte de s'en séparer.

Makuba était persuadé que son frère ressentait quelque chose pour Kisara mais l'aimait-il autant de Seth ? L'aimait-il au point de renoncer à tout ce qu'il était ? Tout ce qu'il avait construit ? À tout ce dont il rêvait ? Seto était parfois si buté qu'il en doutait.

« Kaiba n'y renoncera jamais » signala Joey, se souvenant de la rage que le PDG avait manifesté lorsqu'il avait réussi lors de leur duel de BatailleVille pour la troisième place à s'emparer de l'un des précieux dragons blancs.

« Mon frère n'est pas si méchant que tu le penses Joey »

« Parce que tu peux nous garantir qu'il y renoncera pour la sauver ? Tu en es certain ? Tu peux nous le promettre là maintenant ? »

Makuba, fixa le duelliste blond mais il ne répondit rien. Il se retourna ensuite pour demander tout de même une explication sur la phrase « le temps lui ai compté » qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son hôte.

« Kisara s'affaiblit, les problèmes de santé. J'ai compris que l'absence de l'intégralité de son âme détruit son corps petit à petit et nous arrivons quasiment au point de non-retour »

« Comment ça le point de non-retour ? » questionna Téa

« L'histoire se répète » indiqua le maître des jeux en montrant le parchemin _«Une année entière s'est écoulée, très exactement une année »_ cita t'il « C'est évident, Seth a daté le rouleau »

Ses souvenirs d'Atem et sa capacité à lire les antiques hiéroglyphes lui avaient permis d'effectuer un rapide et relativement simple calcul.

« Et alors ? » questionna Joey

« Il l'a écrit à quelques jours de sa 26 ème année, un an, exactement un an après le décès de Kisara »

« Elle est donc morte quand le prêtre allait avoir 25 ans et alors je ne comprends toujours pas où cela mène Yugi » s'exclama Téa

Le maître du magicien des ténèbres tourna son visage vers Makuba dont le teint avait soudainement viré au blanc. Un bloc de glace venait de lui tomber sur l'estomac. Comprenant enfin où Yugi voulait en venir. Ce fut lui qui répondit à la question de la jeune danseuse :

« Seto va avoir 25 ans la semaine prochaine »

« Le temps joue contre nous » conclut Yugi

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, qui s'était pris d'amitié pour la jeune femme sauta sur ses deux pieds en exprimant le fait qu'il devait impérativement faire quelque chose.

« Quelque chose a déjà été tenté » dit le duelliste tricolore en montrant le papyrus « Il y a 5000 ans, Seth a utilisé sa propre force vitale et le pouvoir de deux objets du millénium mais ça n'a pas suffi »

Alors que tous prenaient note de cet élément, Joey commençait à bouillir face à cette situation qui semblait aussi improbable qu'impossible à résoudre. Prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, il proposa la première idée de solution qui lui passa par la tête :

« Détruisons les cartes de dragons blanc, l'âme sera libéré et sera libre de réintégrer le corps de Kisara »

Pendant une seconde le maître des jeux crut qu'il allait s'étouffer face à cette proposition. Joey était impulsif, il l'avait toujours été et cela lui réussissait en général mais de toutes les idées qu'il avait eues, celle-ci était indéniablement la pire.

« Nous la tuons si nous faisons ça » affirma avec force Yugi, extrêmement sûr de lui.

Il avait fait de nouveaux liens entre ses connaissances et les éléments apportés par le papyrus mais ça il ne voulait pas les révéler à quelqu'un d'autre que Kaiba. Cela ne regardait que lui, qu'eux. Il ne voulait pas révéler à autrui un élément qui ne ferait qu'accentuer une éventuelle culpabilité chez le PDG duelliste.

« Quelle est la solution alors ? » questionna Makuba

Rien n'était sûr, absolument rien. Est-ce qu'il y avait une issue ? Certainement, chaque problème a forcément une solution.

« Je n'en vois qu'une » répondit Yugi « Mais pour ça, Kaiba doit renoncer à ses dragons »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son grand-père. Il savait ce qu'il lui demandait. Le dernier dragon reposait dans une boite appartenant au vieil homme. Lui-aussi y tenait, il symbolisait son amitié avec le professeur Hawkins. Malgré cela, il devait accepter de perdre sa carte rare.

Salomon eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Yugi. Il comprenait parfaitement la demande de ce dernier. Le vieux monsieur Muto n'avait pas besoin d'une carte pour se souvenir de son ami. Il lui paraissait honorable de garder le souvenir du dragon dans son cœur à défaut de l'avoir entre ses mains.

Arthur comprendrait, il en était sûr. C'était pour sauver une vie, recoller les morceaux d'une âme. La question ne se posait même pas.

Le sourire de Salomon s'agrandit légèrement en fixant son petit-fils puis il inclina la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Il sortit de sa poche la boite contenant le dragon qu'il gardait près de lui depuis l'instant où il avait remis le rouleau à Yugi. Il sortit la magnifique créature rafistolé à coup de scotch et l'observa une dernière fois, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire sa beauté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il referma la boite contenant la carte de duel et la tendit au jeune duelliste tricolore. Ce dernier s'en saisit.

« Nous devons réunir les quatre » indiqua le maître des jeux

« Et après ? » questionna Joey

« Après il faut remettre ces pans d'âme dans son corps, c'était le plan de Seth »

« Ce plan a déjà échoué, c'était un prêtre puissant et il possédait deux objets du millénium. Tu ne possèdes que ton puzzle Yugi » signala Tristan

Un blanc s'installa une fois de plus avant qu'un Makuba, assez mal à l'aise, n'intervienne :

« En réalité ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune Kaiba se souvenait des diverses caisses dans l'entrepôt sécurisé de la Kaibacorp. Personne à part lui ne savait ce que contenaient ces coffres, pas même son frère.

« J'avais la direction de l'équipe archéologique qui a retrouvé le puzzle du millénium. Mais ce n'est pas le seul artefact du millénium que je leur ai fait récupérer » indiqua le jeune homme

« Lesquels as-tu ? » Interrogea Yugi

Le vice-président se mordit les lèvres avant d'oser répondre à la question :

« Je les ai tous » précisa t'il en regardant ses chaussures à plus de mille dollars « Moins celui autour de ton cou, il me reste les six autres »

Cette nouvelle aurait été un choc il y a encore quelques jours, une insulte aux gardiens de la tombe du pharaon, un acte irrespectueux envers Atem, mais dans l'instant, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Ils savaient grâce au récit de Seth que le puzzle et la baguette allié à la force vitale d'un homme, aussi robuste soit-il, n'étaient pas suffisant.

Yugi porta la main sur son puzzle, de souvenant de l'ampleur de l'amitié pour ne pas dire fraternité qu'il portait à son autre lui. Il savait ce que le pharaon aurait fait s'il était encore avec eux, c'est-à-dire la même chose que s'il avait pu être auprès de Seth. Il aurait allié ses forces à celles du prêtre pour sauver la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

« Nous allons les utiliser » affirma le jeune duelliste prêt à mettre sa propre énergie vitale en jeu

« Au risque de dire encore une bêtise… » Commença Joey en laissant en suspend sa phrase un instant « Est-ce qu'ils vont fonctionner ? Zork a été vaincu » Rappela t'il

C'était vrai. Les objets avaient été forgés dans le sang et les ténèbres mais la destruction du seigneur obscure ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait plus de magie en eux. Certes leurs pouvoirs venant de l'obscur avaient disparus pour toujours diminuant considérablement leurs puissances mais ils restaient des objets mystiques.

Le jeune Muto expliqua ces éléments au groupe.

« C'est pour cela que seule la baguette a réussie à emprisonner une âme mais que Seth n'a pas réussi à la libérer après notre victoire. Même avec deux objets du millénium » conclut-il

« Ok super, nous avons sept objets du millénium, elle n'est pas sauvée pour autant. Le prêtre Seth a été très clair, la force vitale d'un être humain n'est pas suffisante et tu es le seul à savoir manipuler ces objets Yugi » rétorqua Joey

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres de Yugi. Alors que Téa le fixait, elle aurait juré pendant un instant que le pharaon avait repris place dans le corps de son ami. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient tant à présent que les confondre aurait été parfaitement possible. Il manquait cependant au maître des jeux certaines expressions faciales que ne pouvaient qu'arborer Atem.

La jeune danseuse se demanda si elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur Yugi.

Le jeune homme qui avait eu le temps de la réflexion entre le moment où il avait découvert le parchemin et celui où tous ses amis étaient arrivés reprit la parole :

« J'ai un plan. Mais il va déplaire » Dit-il en posant son regard sur Makuba

Le jeune vice-président savait ce que cela signifiait. Peu importe la solution que Yugi allait proposer, Seto allait détester l'idée, vraiment détester.

* * *

Kaiba poussa la porte de sa demeure avec un enthousiasme plus que modéré. La journée avait été longue et surtout inhabituelle pour lui, sous de nombreux aspects :

Après cette affreuse nuit emplis de cauchemars, il y avait eu son besoin de tester son prototype de disque de duel ce qui avait abouti à sa « conversation » avec l'hologramme du pharaon autrefois sans nom. Un échange qui avait été mine de rien troublant pour le PDG.

Des questions intéressantes avaient été soulevées mais il n'avait pas pu les explorer plus que cela. Cet Atem de ses souvenirs l'avait incité à parler avec Kisara. Il avait fermement refusé sur le coup mais finalement, il semblerait qu'il n'arrive pas lui-même à respecter ses propres consignes.

Makuba n'était sans doute pas étranger à cela. Kaiba était assez perturbé et ébranlé dans sa ferme résolution de ne jamais revoir Kisara à cause de sa conversation holographique sans que son jeune frère n'en rajoute encore. Le petit brun avait tenu un discours si touchant presque larmoyant. Il avait ainsi promis de réfléchir et des réflexions l'avaient bien habitées malgré lui.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, tout le ramenait à la jeune femme. La couleur de ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau, son petit sourire, le son de sa voix, les électrisants frissons le parcourant lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Au fond de lui, il voulait la revoir tout en refusant de l'admettre. Fierté oblige. Ne l'avait-il pas pratiquement jeté de chez lui après tout ?

Puis alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de se concentrer, cette belle robe bleu nuit était arrivée sur son bureau. Une malédiction ou un signe de la providence ? Il ne le savait pas. Cela signifiait en tout cas qu'elle avait été physiquement proche de lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis, et bien, depuis des heures. Le temps lui avait paru plus long. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle lui faisait ses adieux et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ça ne pouvait pas être leur dernier contact. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signe, il s'était élancé après elle.

La retrouver fut facile. Lui parler beaucoup moins. Encaisser son refus de le croire alors qu'il dévoilait quelque chose de très personnel, c'était simplement impossible.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à sa voiture, plusieurs options s'étaient présentées à lui. La plus raisonnable était sans doute de rentrer chez lui après avoir appelé Makuba pour qu'il le rejoigne. Même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre, son frère était un baume sur ces blessures et il venait d'en recevoir une. Ils auraient passé un long moment ensemble. Seto savait que ce genre de journée manquait à son cadet. Ils auraient pu aller se promener, parler de la KaibaCorp, tout ce qui aurait fait plaisir au plus jeune. Il le voyait parfois encore comme un enfant alors qu'il était bien plus un homme dorénavant. Cependant, malgré l'âge, Kaiba savait que Makuba ne refusait jamais lorsqu'une occasion de passer du temps avec lui se présentait.

Il aurait ainsi communiqué par procuration sa joie à son aîné.

Cela aurait indéniablement été la réaction la plus raisonnable mais Seto Kaiba n'était pas connu pour être un homme de raison.

Il avait tourné la clé de contact et fais hurler le moteur comme les pneus du bolide qu'il conduisait en direction de la KaibaCorp.

La colère était lentement montée en lui durant le court trajet retour vers le bâtiment de son entreprise. Ce sentiment était dirigé contre l'univers dans son intégralité. Contre Yugi, contre le pharaon, contre ses employés, contre le monde entier en réalité, y compris lui-même.

La rage qui l'habitait lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la KaibaCorp dû se voir car personne ne lui avait adressé la parole et tous les regards s'étaient fait fuyant.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour rejoindre son bureau et rallumer son ordinateur mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à reprendre là où il l'avait laissé, il était trop en colère. Devait-il aller faire un nouveau duel pour se calmer ? Certainement pas. Il n'y avait aucun enjeu ou plaisir. Sans le pharaon, personne n'était à sa hauteur, personne. Aucun être sur Terre ne pouvait le vaincre, lui et ses dragons. Ses dragons, Kisara, tout le ramenait décidément à elle.

Le jeune PDG résistait à l'envie de faire voler tous les documents présents sur son bureau.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Rapidement.

Kaiba choisit alors de se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il avait négligé depuis quelque temps et particulièrement ces derniers jours : Les résultats de l'entreprise. Il était devenu bien trop conciliant. Le jeune homme s'était alors concentré sur les rapports, les données, la productivité et fut effaré par ce qu'il découvrit : Baisse notable des ventes du à une mauvaise publicité, problème dans la communication interne, plaintes sur les modalités des contrats rédigés par le service juridique et nombres d'autres petites choses.

La rage qui habitait Seto, loin de se calmer, s'amplifia au contraire.

Il avait alors saisi son téléphone et ordonné à sa secrétaire de convoquer un à un les chefs de services et responsables des différents secteurs.

Ce fut un véritable carnage et le bureau des ressources humaines allait maintenant avoir du travail pour recruter du nouveau personnel. Compétent cette fois espérait Kaiba.

Le chef du développement marketing et publicitaire, Trudge, avait tenté de se justifier mais en réalité il n'avait juste pas les épaules pour ce poste, il s'était retrouvé promut lorsque le dernier chef de secteur avait démissionné. C'est donc sans regret qu'il se séparait de lui. L'homme était partit penaud et honteux.

Johnson, ça avait été une autre histoire, il avait simplement refusé de reconnaître ses nombreuses, trop nombreuses erreurs et Kaiba n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni la patience de les lui faire admettre. Son jugement avait été froid, catégorique, irrévocable. Il prenait la porte. Il avait menacé le PDG lui indiquant qu'il aurait affaire à ses avocats. Seto avait souri froidement. Peu importe les juristes qu'il comptait engagés, les meilleurs travaillaient déjà pour la KaibaCorp. Les menaces le laissèrent donc de marbre.

Il avait fini avec Daevis, le chef du service juridique. Seto qui le croyait relativement compétent s'était finalement trompé. Les contrats présentant des failles étaient son œuvre et il ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça. Il y avait parfois des millions de dollars en jeu et aucune faille ne pouvait être tolérer à ce stade, aucune.

Le PDG s'était fait la remarque qu'il allait devoir vérifier lui-même chaque clause de l'acte qu'il avait signé pour l'ouverture du nouveau KaibaLand il y a quelques jours.

Après des supplications, des cris, des larmes puis des menaces, encore une fois, Kaiba avait fait raccompagner Daevis à la sortie par la sécurité.

Après tout cela, le PDG duelliste se sentait mieux. Détruire la carrière de ses incompétents à la KaibaCorp valait toujours mieux que de faire exploser une tour de duel ou encore fracasser chaque objet présent dans son bureau. Il avait du mal avec la gestion de sa colère. Il se souvenait encore du sort qu'avait subi sa salle à manger, la vaisselle et la bouteille de vin.

Le sentiment de haine viscérale lui ayant passé, Seto s'était senti vide et avait choisi de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le trajet en limousine. Il s'était contenté de réfléchir mais son esprit, bien qu'extrêmement brillant ne trouvait aucune solution au problème qui le hantait. Pour faire taire ses réflexions, il tenta de ralentir l'activité de son cerveau en se servant un verre d'alcool fort présent dans la voiture. Il n'y avait jamais touché jusqu'à présent. Il accepta de faire d'abord une puis plusieurs exceptions.

Le jeune homme se fit la remarque qu'il n'agissait vraiment pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

Et voilà qu'il pénétrait chez lui, sans enthousiasme, avec déjà quelques verres à son actif.

Kaiba se dirigea vers le salon et posa sa mallette sur la table. Il regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun signe d'Henry ? Ni de Makuba d'ailleurs. Il croyait son frère chez eux vu qu'il n'était pas au bureau. Cela était étrange. Était-ce parce que l'alcool avait déjà agi sur lui qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure ? Peut-être avait-il simplement gagné en maturité et admit qu'il ne pouvait pas surveiller son frère constamment. Le plus jeune avait sa vie et un jour, il se détacherait sûrement de lui. Son cadet était bien plus sociable que lui. Il était certain qu'il allait avoir des amis, des copines et qu'un jour, il partirait pour fonder sa propre famille, le laissant seul dans ce grand manoir.

À cette pensée, Kaiba se servit un nouveau verre qu'il but cul sec.

« Oh merde » pensa-t-il réalisant qu'il avait peut-être l'alcool mélancolique

Si cela commençait comme ça, il allait passer une très mauvaise soirée. Être mélancolique et envisager l'avenir de cette façon n'étaient vraiment pas son genre. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, une pensée revenant perpétuellement :

Il avait perdu Kisara, pour toujours, bien qu'elle n'ait techniquement jamais été à lui.

Cette femme lui manquait. Bien qu'il ait toujours refusé de l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas plus le nier. L'alcool aidait peut-être à éclaircir son esprit et faire cet aveu : il éprouvait quelque chose pour la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était sentimentalement affecté par la situation.

« Ouai, bien affecté » verbalisa le PDG

Sans attendre, il se servit un nouveau verre qu'il but en s'appuyant sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Kaiba regarda les flammes danser dans l'âtre. C'était les mêmes qu'il avait fixé en attendant Yugi, les mêmes qui avaient dévorés l'ancien parchemin. Seto se demanda ce qu'il ne serait passé s'il l'avait lu. Aurait-il retrouvé une mémoire antique ? Peut-être que cette mémoire l'aurait aidé à convaincre Kisara de l'existence d'un passé ?

Le duelliste eut un sourire narquois pour lui-même. Il pensait comme s'il avait parfaitement accepté la situation. Rien n'était moins vrai. Bien sûr qu'il avait admis certaines choses mais pas tout. Il n'était pas Seth, seulement Seto Kaiba, ça il n'en démordrait pas même s'il avait la possibilité de récupérer les souvenirs de l'égyptien.

L'homme d'affaires finit son verre et essaya d'estimer à quel point il était déraisonnable de s'en servir un autre.

« Seto » résonna dans sa tête

Vu comme il l'avait entendu nettement il estima qu'un alcool moins fort serait peut-être préférable pour continuer.

« Seto » insista la voix plus forte provenant clairement cette fois de derrière lui.

L'homme, bien que moins vif qu'à son habitude, se retourna sans perdre une seconde.

Peut-être avait-il une hallucination auditive en plus de visuelle maintenant. Kisara se tenait devant lui un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Comment était-elle entrée ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance dans le fond. Elle était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait en l'instant.

Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait vraiment en dehors de ses cauchemars et souvenirs du monde de la mémoire.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle s'était enfouie en le traitant de fou. Maintenant elle se tenait là et semblait gênée.

« J'ai changé d'avis » déclara-t-elle timidement comme pour justifier sa présence

Seto posa lentement le verre qu'il tenait toujours en main sur le manteau de la cheminée sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Il était à peu près certain que s'il détournait le regard, elle allait disparaître de nouveau. Son geste ne fut pas aussi aisé qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Sa notion des distances était apparemment légèrement faussée.

La jeune fille lâcha une seconde les yeux bleus de Kaiba pour se fixer sur le verre qu'il venait de poser. Les gestes plus maladroits qu'à son habitude et les pupilles dilatées du PDG lui indiquèrent que ce n'était pas son premier.

Bien que désapprobatrice quant à son attitude, Kisara ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité face à cet acte, s'en sentant responsable. Elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle l'avait traité de fou, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche, ni le revoir.

La jeune femme n'avait pas la prétention d'avoir à elle seule pu mettre le grand Seto Kaiba dans cet état mais elle avait clairement vu qu'il était blessé. Encore une chose qu'elle avait pensée être capable lire dans ses yeux.

Le duelliste n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, s'étant jusqu'à présent contenté de la fixer. Il choisit cependant de risquer son équilibre pour avancer lentement vers elle.

Bien que l'alcool affectait visiblement ses sens et ses capacités motrices, il fut surprit de constater combien son esprit était clair. Kaiba suivait son instinct et il lui dictait de s'approcher d'elle, de la toucher comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien ici.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il saisit la main de Kisara et de nouveau le contact les électrisa. Cependant, cette fois, il choisit de raffermir sa prise plutôt que de la lâcher. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Seto porta son autre main jusqu'au visage de Kisara et caressa sa joue. Il avait tant pensé à cet instant, à cette sensation. Sa peau était encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Poussé par l'instinct et bien désinhibé, Kaiba ne réfléchit pas et se pencha vers l'avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Son avancée fut de courte durée puisque Kisara posa sa main libre sur les lèvres de Seto, le stoppant avant qu'il ne soit trop proche pour qu'elle n'ait la force de l'arrêter. Elle en avait rêvé, l'avait fantasmé, elle désirait cet homme, elle ne faisait pas que le désirer d'ailleurs. Elle l'aimait. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, pas sans une explication sur leur dernière rencontre, pas alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même.

« Tu es saoul » dit-elle en guise d'explication

Le PDG sourit légèrement. Cela l'amusait étrangement, il n'y avait qu'une femme pour penser qu'il puisse agir sous contrainte de l'alcool et qu'elle pourrait, quoi au juste ? Abuser de lui ? S'en était risible.

« Non » répondit simplement Kaiba

« Tu n'es plus sobre » affirma-t-elle

Le sourire du duelliste s'agrandit un peu malgré lui.

« Non, pas vraiment » confirma le brun

Il regretta un instant d'avoir bu tout en sachant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait probablement pas tenté quoi que ce soit à l'égard de la jeune fille.

Avec regret, elle se détacha lentement de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Repose toi, je repasserai pour que nous parlions plus tard »

Elle allait partir quand elle sentit qu'il la retenait, la saisissant par le poignet, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler une scène qu'ils avaient déjà vécus. Il ne parla pas cependant. Sa fierté avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Il espérait donc qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même.

L'esprit du dragon pencha la tête sur le côté en le fixant pour démontrer qu'elle attendait qu'il s'exprime. Mon dieu, que c'était dur de s'abaisser à formuler une telle demande alors qu'elle venait de le repousser, encore.

« Reste »

Les deux regards bleus s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Seto essaya de rendre le sien neutre. Loin de lui l'idée d'avoir l'air suppliant.

« À une condition » déclara Kisara

Le PDG ne put que sourire, se rappelant encore une fois une scène qu'ils avaient déjà vécue.

« On tente de négocier avec moi ? » demanda-t-il une fois de plus

La jeune femme fondit instantanément à cause du sourire de l'homme autant que par ses mots la ramenant à la superbe soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le dragon se reprit en se rappelant comment s'était finie la soirée en question. Cela la conforta dans la légitimité de sa demande.

« La vérité Seto, je veux la vérité et intégralement cette fois. Plus de mensonge, plus de cachotterie. Ai-je ta parole ? »

Cette demande était en effet plus que légitime et justifié au vu des petits secrets qu'il avait conservé jusqu'au matin même. Comme il n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir, répondre à l'affirmatif ne lui coûtait vraiment rien.

« Tu l'as »

Sans plus attendre, Seto saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena vers le canapé. Un frisson la parcourut en se remémorant les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ici.

Ce lieu était vraiment empli de souvenirs pour le peu de temps qu'elle y avait passé. La jeune femme le savait, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé de le suivre ici lorsqu'il avait voulu la ramener après l'avoir trouvé dans le parc plus tôt.

Il s'installa et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même. En vain.

« Tu vas vraiment t'endormir ici ? » questionna Kisara

Un nouveau sourire qui lui ressemblait cependant plus étira les lèvres du PDG. Ce fut une provocation qui les franchit :

« Tu préfères qu'on aille dans ma chambre peut-être ? »

Elle se mit instantanément à rougir et cela amusa Seto. Elle avait déjà refusé qu'il l'embrasse, il allait de soi qu'elle n'allait pas passer la nuit dans son lit. Il ne le souhaitait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

Sans rien dire de plus elle s'installa à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu. Elle pensait plutôt passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami après avoir raccompagné Kaiba aux portes de la sienne. Naturellement, Seto y avait pensé mais il se refusait à trop s'éloigner d'elle. Il ferma les yeux un instant, la fatigue le prenant. C'était le contrecoup de sa longue journée associé à sa consommation de boissons sans doute.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de le regarder à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il était beau. Les traits détendus en faisaient un autre homme, loin de ses regards durs et froids. Sans savoir d'où l'idée lui vint, elle posa lentement sa tête sur son épaule, s'installant plus confortablement. La fille aux cheveux blancs allait également fermer les yeux pour profiter de sa présence lorsqu'il la questionna :

« Kisara, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, lui-même avait le regard sur elle, l'observant en attendant sa réponse.

« As-tu vraiment besoin que je réponde à cette question ? »

Non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Seto ferma de nouveau les yeux et s'endormit relativement rapidement, apaisé par la présence de Kisara qui s'était réinstallé sur son épaule.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 14

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu dans mes explications et que je suis toujours un peu IC.

Oui mon titre est croisé Titanic (j'aime Titanic juste au cas où ça ne se serait pas vu) et Once Upon A Time : « Near, far, wherever you ar I believe that the heart does go on » et « Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai toujours ». Ces deux-là sont destinés à se retrouver, ce sont des âmes-sœurs.

J'espère que cette lettre égyptienne tant attendu ne causera pas de déception et que ce chapitre en général n'est pas trop gnan-gnan.

En tout cas, merci à vous et à bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 15.

Zarryn

Ps : KuroRainy-Chan, j'ai été assez rapide pour que ça tombe durant ton séjour en montagne alors ou pas ? :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bien le bonjour à vous tous.

Bienvenue pour le chapitre 15, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, en plus du boulot, j'ai repris un peu les jeux en ligne et c'est affreusement chronophage. En plus j'ai été un peu malade donc… bon ok ça fait excuse tout ça. Je suis désolée en tout cas. Je prends mon temps parce que je ne bâclerais pas les chapitres pour les sortir plus vite, je tiens vraiment à garder la petite flamme à chaque fois que j'écris.

Je n'oublie pas cependant cette fiction.

Merci à KuroRainy-Chan, Fabiola.H.J et ChristopherRus pour vos reviews toujours aussi inspirante.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Seto émergea du sommeil lentement en ayant la sensation d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Il pouvait déjà sentir au vu des douleurs dorsales qu'il ressentait qu'il n'avait pas adopté la meilleure des positions pour s'endormir.

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement et senti un poids sur son épaule remuer au même moment. Il se figea.

Immédiatement, tout lui revint en tête et il se sentit extrêmement lucide et réveillé malgré ses yeux toujours fermés. Il avait bu, bien trop comparé à ses habitudes puis Kisara était arrivée. Avait-il vraiment essayé de l'embrasser sans préavis ? Oui apparemment. Il était évident qu'il en avait eu envie. Il chercha un moment dans son esprit pourquoi tant de spontanéité qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Le whisky l'avait aidé à faire taire momentanément ses questions mais elles étaient de nouveau là au matin et bien plus nombreuses que la veille. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit à la jeune femme, bien sûr que l'alcool n'avait pas agi à sa place mais l'avait visiblement bien désinhibé. L'avait-elle compris ainsi ?

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça…

Malgré ces événements imprévus, Seto retint un léger sourire, tout de même heureux de sentir la présence de Kisara sur son épaule, sa douce chaleur irradiant vers lui. Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Pendant une seconde, il se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle en avait envie mais l'idée qu'elle ait simplement voulu veiller sur son lui non sobre n'était pas à exclure. Le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué le regard empli de culpabilité qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle l'avait vu son verre à la main.

Kisara était une bonne personne. Peut-être n'était-elle restée que dans le but de se faire pardonner la façon dont elle lui avait parlé au parc même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Pourquoi était-elle restée auprès de lui ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait pensa Seto, car malgré le fait que personne à part Makuba ne l'aimait, il n'oubliait pas que même si elle l'avait fait avec douceur, elle l'avait tout de même éconduit lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser.

La fille aux yeux bleus avait justifié son acte par le fait qu'il était saoul. Ridicule. Aucune femme n'aurait refusé un de ses baisers sur ce simple motif. N'était-il pas Seto Kaiba après tout ? Un jeune PDG, milliardaire, inventeur de génie, charismatique et soyons sérieux, bel homme quand même. Bien que Kaiba ne s'y soit jamais vraiment intéressé, il n'était pas aveugle et savait qu'il était un homme très convoité par le gente féminine. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Malgré cela, la jeune femme était tout de même restée.

Comme il venait de se le dire, la situation, bien que limpide la veille, était vraiment compliqué au réveil.

Kaiba sentit une odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines. Son remontant du matin pourrait peut-être lui éviter la migraine qu'il craignait d'avoir s'il ouvrait les yeux. La lumière du jour qui filtrait déjà à travers ses paupières ne lui laissait rien présager de bon dans ce domaine.

Le PDG rassembla son courage et ouvrit ses prunelles bleues dans la clarté de la pièce.

« Ça y est, la migraine est là, bien implanté dans mon crâne » pensa Seto bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec la luminosité ou encore sa consommation de whisky de la veille, du moins pas trop.

Cela avait plus un lien avec le visage souriant de Makuba en face de lui qui le fixait patiemment depuis sans doute un bon moment.

L'aîné comprit d'où venait l'odeur agréable qu'il avait senti en se réveillant : De la tasse que tenait en main son petit frère, trempant les lèvres régulièrement pour boire un peu du liquide fumant.

Le sourire de son cadet ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il remarqua que son grand frère était enfin réveillé.

Les deux Kaiba se fixèrent un moment sans bouger d'un poil. Seto espérait que son regard serait suffisamment menaçant pour que Makuba n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit mais ce n'était pas la peine, le plus jeune n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux dévièrent légèrement sur la droite de Kaiba pour fixer la jeune fille qui avait la respiration tellement régulière, que Seto pouvait affirmer qu'elle dormait encore sans avoir à la regarder.

Quand le plus jeune reporta son regard sur son aîné, le PDG sut qu'il allait encore subir un interrogatoire ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il se prépara à renvoyer son cadet s'occuper de ses affaires mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aucune question ne vint. À la place, Makuba poussa sur la table en direction de son frère un verre qui devait contenir une aspirine ou un quelconque médicament du même genre.

Le duelliste fronça les sourcils devant un tel geste, réclamant implicitement une explication.

Le jeune vice-président se racla simplement la gorge de manière significative autant que désapprobatrice avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la bouteille d'alcool accompagné de son verre abandonné sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le propriétaire du dit verre suivi le regard du plus jeune et constata de lui-même qu'il avait en effet légèrement abusé du whisky la veille. Au vu de cet élément, il ne s'en sortait finalement pas si mal ce matin.

Encore un léger raclement de gorge désapprobateur. Parfois, Kaiba détestait son jeune cadet d'avoir acquis autant de perspicacité.

Makuba choisit ce moment pour se lever avant de regarder le jeune homme dans le canapé qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tant d'inaction ne ressemblait pas au PDG mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à réveiller Kisara, surtout pas pour qu'elle se retrouve au milieu des mille et une questions de son frère.

C'est un point de vue que les deux hommes devaient partager car Seto observa le plus jeune, toujours sans prononcé un mot, lui faire un mouvement de tête en direction de la cuisine avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

Avec toute la douceur du monde, Kaiba tenta de se décoller de Kisara sans la réveiller. Une entreprise qui s'avéra plutôt difficile. Sa technique de substituer les oreillers du canapé pour remplacer son épaule n'était pas vraiment couronnée de succès. Il jura pendant un instant que la jeune femme allait ouvrir les yeux mais il n'en fut rien.

Le duelliste allait prendre la direction de la cuisine mais s'arrêta une seconde pour fixer le verre d'aspirine préparé par son vice-président.

Le prendre c'était reconnaître qu'il en avait besoin et ainsi commis des abus, le laisser n'était certainement pas une bonne idée pour sa migraine présente et à venir. Dilemme.

Il entendit derrière lui Makuba soupirer, pleinement conscient du cheminement dans l'esprit du plus vieux.

Avec résignation, Kaiba saisi le remède et suivit son frère dans la pièce d'à côté. Il vit le jeune homme s'installer sur une des chaises hautes et fit donc de même en face de lui. Il but d'un trait de contenu de son verre et le posa fermement sur la table juste devant lui.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda sérieusement le plus petit

Seto se demanda s'il parlait de la gueule de bois ou d'autres choses. Une fois de plus, il choisit de ne pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire par orgueil. Il ne remercierait donc pas son frère pour cette initiative qui allait sans doute sauver les employés de la KaibaCorp de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Vous avez parlez ? » Questionna Makuba

Le plus jeune le souhaitait sincèrement. Il avait même l'espoir que le Seto qui avait un coup dans le nez avait été plus honnête avec lui-même et donc Kisara que le Seto buté habituel.

L'espoir du jeune Kaiba se brisa au son du demi-rire dédaigneux que laissa échapper son frère. Il avait repris le masque qu'il ne cessait d'arborer jour après jour.

« Si on veut »

Le PDG se leva un instant pour aller se servir une tasse de café, il envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de fuir en dehors de cette pièce mais savait que Makuba le suivrait dans n'importe laquelle. Et puis, Seto Kaiba ne fuit devant personne après tout. Il se rassit donc sagement sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment attendant la prochaine question, qui ne vint pas. Ce fut une affirmation qui suivit :

« Oui je sais ce qu'il s'est passé au parc »

Le duelliste stoppa son mouvement pour boire son breuvage. Une nouvelle vague de colère commença à enfler en lui sachant d'où venait cette information : Yugi, encore et toujours ce foutu Yugi. À croire qu'il tentait de faire main basse sur son frère en plus de Kisara. C'était rageant. Il allait exprimer cette idée à haute voix quand une réalisation le frappa. Il posa donc frontalement la question pour couper court à tout doute :

« C'est Yugi qui l'a renvoyé ici ? »

« Qui l'a renvoyé vers moi » était en réalité les mots qu'il pensait mais il s'abstint de les dire.

À la place il observa son jeune frère secouer la tête pour répondre à l'affirmatif. Makuba s'attendait à entendre des hurlements et des plaintes. Le sujet « Yugi » avait toujours été sensible et encore plus depuis que le pharaon les avait quittés. Le jeune maître des jeux restait son unique rival même si son frère refusait de le considérer comme tel.

Au lieu des cris cependant, Seto prit simplement une nouvelle gorgée de café à la grande surprise de son cadet.

Kaiba avait en lui encore une fois des sentiments contradictoires. Il éprouvait une forme de gratitude envers le jeune champion du monde qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ressentir. Cette émotion couplée à la culpabilité l'ayant frappé après qu'il ait « violenté » l'autre homme ne faisant qu'ajouter à l'impression qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Cette sensation était indéniablement la pire qu'il ait ressenti, à quelques exceptions près. Il n'aimait pas être redevable envers qui que ce soit et encore moins Yugi

« Seto…elle y croit » déclara Makuba

L'expression sur le visage de son frère aîné changea diamétralement et le plus jeune des deux sut qu'il venait de lui faire une révélation. Il s'interrogea, se demandant de quoi ces deux-là avaient pu parler si un sujet aussi essentiel n'avait pas été abordé.

Le PDG quant à lui comprenait enfin le véritable sens du « j'ai changé d'avis » que Kisara avait exprimé en premier lieu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu gris rassemblait son courage pour énoncer tous les éléments qu'il connaissait mais également le plan dont Yugi venait de l'informer. Il cherchait encore comment aborder le sujet « Tu dois renoncer pour toujours à tes trois dragons blanc aux yeux bleus » sans que son frère ne décide de l'étrangler pour avoir ne serait-ce que suggérer l'idée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus la question car déjà Kaiba se levait, commençant à se diriger vers le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Makuba en le stoppant dans sa lancée

« Je dois lui parler, je n'en ai pas trop eu l'occasion hier soir »

« Si vous n'avez pas parlé, vous avez fait quoi ? »

Une légère chaleur mélangée de honte envahit Kaiba au souvenir de l'échec de son baiser. Il sut que la gêne ou un rosissement avait dû apparaître sur son visage car la mâchoire de son cadet s'ouvrit légèrement avant qu'il ne commence à parler :

« Vous n'avez quand même pas… »

« Makuba » le stoppa Seto, ne désirant pas que son frère pense de telles choses de lui ou surtout l'imagine faire ces choses là.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire à cause de la réaction très puérile et surtout puritaine de la part du plus grand. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier se souvint que son cadet n'était plus du tout un enfant. C'était de son âge de penser à cela.

Le vice-président reprit rapidement son sérieux et sans préavis posa directement la question, la seule question qui comptait vraiment et allait décider du destin de la jeune femme :

« Seto, est ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Plus qu'à aucun instant, c'est maintenant que Kaiba était véritablement choqué. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question malgré ce qu'il éprouvait, au fond de lui, peut-être avait il peur de la réponse.

Makuba se rappela, pendant ce long silence, toutes les innombrables fois où son frère avait évoqué que les émotions étaient sans intérêt, que personne ne comptait, qu'avoir des attaches c'était être faible, que chacun était seul en ce monde. Il espérait qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il s'était passé bien trop de choses dans leurs vies pour qu'il ait campé sur ses positions.

Avant de répondre, Kaiba eut un sourire dépourvu d'émotion qu'il plaqua sur son visage :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis touché de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma vie sentimentale mais ça ne te regarde pas Makuba »

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit cela était froid et cassant, n'ouvrant clairement pas possibilité d'une discussion. Heureusement pour lui, le plus jeune était immunisé contre cela, la force de l'habitude. Il respectait en général la volonté de son aîné de clore certains sujets mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui décida le jeune brun. Il arrêta donc son frère avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce :

« Seto, tu restes ici » affirma-t-il avec une grande fermeté

Lentement, le PDG se retourna, impressionné par l'aura d'autorité se dégageant du plus jeune. Il arqua cependant un sourcil comme pour provoquer son cadet, le mettant au défi de l'empêcher de sortir. Il commença à s'éloigner.

Makuba ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer comme ça mais comme l'avait signalé Yugi, le temps jouait contre eux. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait stopper l'autre homme, il attendit que son frère ait la main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, prêt à lâcher la bombe qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent. Au moment où les mots allaient franchir ses lèvres, il réussit à les retenir. Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait dire que la mini gueule de bois de Seto n'aidait pas.

Le vice-président devait cependant arrêter son frère en énonçant une vérité qu'il ne comptait pas développer immédiatement.

« Je dois te parler, c'est une question de vie ou de mort » dit-il gravement

Le duelliste châtain se figea immédiatement. Une brève, très brève seconde, il eut l'idée que son frère lui faisait simplement une mauvaise blague ou que c'était une stratégie pour le retenir. Son jeune frère n'était cependant pas le genre à s'amuser de ce type de chose. Il aimait rire certes mais jamais à ses dépens et sur un sujet aussi sérieux que la mort. Pas avec ce que les deux frères avaient vécus.

Le PDG se retourna pour fixer son cadet avec sérieux. Il était d'accord pour l'écouter, différant tout le reste autour. Le jeune homme choisit de le faire comprendre avec quelques mots ayant une grande importance pour lui :

« Tu seras toujours ma priorité petit frère, je t'écoute, je suis là »

Makuba comprenait bien le sens de ses propos. Outre le fait d'accepter de l'écouter, c'était une des façons de Kaiba pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Intérieurement, le jeune vice-président eut le cœur qui se réchauffa. Lui qui avait pensé, il y a peu, ne pas avoir d'influence réelle sur son frère, réalisait une fois de plus son importance aux yeux de Seto. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir douté de son aîné plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas le moment » Commença le plus jeune « Laisse passer la gueule de bois »

Kaiba allait s'insurger contre l'affirmation extrêmement vexante de son cadet quand ce dernier repris la parole.

« Promet moi de me rejoindre ce soir et je te dirais tout. Promet le moi Seto » Supplia le jeune homme

Les yeux de Kaiba scrutèrent le visage lui faisant face. Ce fameux sujet mystère risquait d'occuper fortement son esprit au cours de la journée. Il choisit néanmoins au vu du ton employé par Makuba, d'accéder à sa requête.

« Je te le promet »

Le petit homme aux cheveux de jais soupira de soulagement mais une légère inquiétude le regagna en sachant que dans quelques secondes, son frère saurait qu'il l'avait quelque peu piégé, encore.

« À quelle heure et où est-ce que je te rejoins ? » demanda calmement Seto

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et à cause de ce tic trahissant ses émotions, Kaiba sut de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Il avait cependant promis et malgré ses nombreux défauts, le PDG était un homme qui n'avait qu'une parole.

« 18h au Kame Game » répondit doucement Makuba avec un petit sourire d'excuse

À ses mots, le duelliste soupira d'exaspération et sut que ça allait être une sale journée.

* * *

Kisara ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était sur le fauteuil de Kaiba, encore, à se réveiller seule, encore. La femme pensa qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'endormir ici.

La chaleur sur l'assise à côté d'elle lui indiqua que Kaiba ne s'était pas levé depuis très longtemps.

À cette constatation, une nouvelle réalisation s'imposa à son esprit. Techniquement, elle avait passé la nuit avec Seto. C'était à la fois amusant et gênant. Si le PDG n'avait pas été alcoolisé, peut-être qu'elle aurait passé la nuit avec lui d'une autre façon. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Depuis quand pensait-elle à lui de cette façon ?

Elle l'aimait. Malgré les propos qu'il avait tenus, elle l'aimait. C'était dingue l'idée de tomber amoureuse aussi vite d'un homme.

Était-ce un coup de foudre ou alors peut-être que cela avait un lien avec cet étrange passé égyptien ?

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était revenue vers le jeune homme : pour en savoir plus.

Bien que Yugi ait l'air d'avoir nombres de réponses, c'est vers Kaiba que son cœur la poussait et cela la jeune femme en était sûre.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Le silence régnait, comme la dernière fois. Son instinct la poussait encore à vouloir monter à l'étage mais elle s'en abstint. Kisara savait que si elle montait ses marches, elle allait se retrouver devant la chambre de Seto et vouloir entrer, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, pas seule en tout cas.

La jeune femme avait été effrayé par son attitude de zombie l'ayant poussé à vouloir entrer dans la chambre de Kaiba la dernière fois. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle avait agi, l'avait contrôlé et c'était très angoissant.

Quand le PDG saoul lui avait proposé la veille au soir de monter dans sa chambre, elle avait rougit et s'était installé près de lui. Bien sûr, la connotation sensuelle de la proposition ne lui avait pas échappée mais c'était surtout à cause ses actes des jours précédents qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Pas avec un Seto à demi conscient seulement.

Maintenant, peut-être était-ce encore cet étrange instinct qui parlait mais Kisara se disait qu'elle devait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle devait entrer dans cette pièce, savoir pourquoi elle y tenait tant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Bien dormi ? » questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui occupait tant ses pensées

Kisara se retourna pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas si mauvaise mine. Si elle ne l'avait pas constaté la veille, jamais elle ne se serait doutée de son état. Il avait ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille, ses vêtements froissés mais à part ça, rien ne laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit. Elle le vit porter une tasse de café à ses lèvres sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« Bien merci » répondit-elle

C'était faux bien entendu. La position n'était pas du tout confortable et elle s'était réveillée dans la nuit. Ce temps n'avait pas été perdu, elle avait pas mal réfléchi tout en observant Seto. Cependant, même si son temps de sommeil n'avait pas été sacrifié en vain, il était impossible de répondre honnêtement qu'elle avait bien dormi.

Un froid était jeté dans la pièce alors que Kaiba se maudissait intérieurement de la banalité avec laquelle il avait engagé la conversation. Le jeune homme n'était pas forcément d'humeur en plus. Outre sa migraine, il venait encore une fois de se faire piéger par son frère. Une promesse étant une promesse, il allait devoir aller à 18h au magasin du grand-père de Yugi pour retrouver ce petit moralisateur avec sans doute tout son groupe d'ami inutile et ennuyeux. Cela le rendait malade d'avance. Qu'allaient-ils encore lui raconter ? Au moins Makuba serait là. C'était l'unique point positif.

Il reposa son regard sur Kisara. Seto avait tenté de briser la glace mais les relations humaines n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

« Kisara… » Commença t'il sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire

« Viens avec moi » le coupa t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus.

C'est avec la plus grande des hésitations que Kaiba s'approcha d'elle. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il avait tant à lui dire et rien ne lui venait à la fois. Devait-il ignorer son comportement de la veille ? Elle semblait le faire en tout cas. C'était à la fois un soulagement et vexant.

Toutefois, le PDG avait posé une question qui était resté sans réponse. Cela n'avait pas d'importance alors qu'il s'endormait avec la jeune femme contre lui mais il la lui fallait à présent.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu hier soir Kisara ? » Questionna le président de la Corp

« Viens avec moi » Insista t'elle en tendant la main un peu plus loin devant lui

Seto n'avait jamais été un homme obéissant. Il dictait seul sa loi et rare étaient les personnes capables de contrarier ses projets. Il n'aimait donc pas l'absence de réponse.

Lui qui regardait la main tendu de Kisara, remonta son regard vers ses yeux bleus. La fille dragon se durcit, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'une partie de la réponse à sa question résidait dans sa bonne volonté à la suivre.

Bien que peu satisfait de la situation, le duelliste saisit la main de Kisara. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour se retourner et l'emmener avec elle en direction des escaliers qu'ils gravirent rapidement.

S'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, il était probable que Seto l'aurait déjà arrêté et fait jeter dehors. Elle s'autorisait à le guider dans sa propre demeure, semblant parfaitement savoir où elle l'emmenait. Le jeune homme ne céda cependant pas à cette impulsion, la curiosité l'emportant largement. Elle avait cette flamme dans les yeux qui l'envoûtait quelque peu depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle.

Très rapidement, elle s'arrêta devant ce qu'elle savait, grâce à Makuba, être la chambre de Seto. Ce dernier retira sa main afin de croiser ses bras sur sa propre poitrine.

Il se souvenait, non sans gêne, de la proposition qu'il avait faite la veille à Kisara à propos de cette pièce.

Kaiba décida de masquer sa gêne en tentant d'assumer de façon narquoise les dits-propos :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller dans ma chambre avec moi, tu as changé d'avis ? »

Il avait tenté d'être cynique sans y parvenir. La jeune femme n'a même pas relevé la provocation, de nouveau hypnotisée.

« Je dois entrer » lui répondit-elle

Le PDG leva un sourcil, étonné par sa réponse plus qu'évasive. Il se pencha simplement pour ouvrir la porte, laissant la fille aux yeux bleus pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas la pièce la plus chaleureuse du manoir mais sa décoration simple et sobre suffisait à Seto pour s'y sentir bien. Cela lui correspondait d'une certaine manière.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement en regardant son propre lit. Il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle allusion destinée à faire parler Kisara, lui montrer qu'il n'était nullement gêné et avait le contrôle de la situation quand il la vit avancer vers le lit. Le sourire de Kaiba disparut aussitôt pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Était-elle sérieuse ? pensa le jeune homme.

Il la suivit du regard mais elle ne s'installa par sur le lit comme il l'avait cru. La fille aux cheveux blancs se tenait à coté, juste devant sa table de nuit, la fixant.

Les yeux de Seto ne la quittèrent pas alors qu'instinctivement elle ouvrait le tiroir. À ce moment, Kaiba réalisa quelque chose et son cœur loupa un battement une fois encore.

Il crut comprendre qu'elle avait été guidée et pensait savoir par quoi.

« L'âme des cartes » déclara-t-il pour lui-même en chuchotant

Le PDG vit la jeune femme tirer lentement de la table de nuit ses cartes de duel de monstres où figuraient en toute première position ses trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus.

Elle reposa toutes les autres cartes pour ne garder que ses trois créatures légendaires que n'importe quel duelliste digne de ce nom convoiterait.

Faisant abstraction de tout, du monde entier, de Seto, Kisara fixait les cartes avec intensité. C'était comme si les dragons lui parlaient ou qu'elle leur parlait, difficile à dire mais un lien indéniable existait entre elle et les créatures aux yeux bleus.

Kaiba s'approcha en les observant. La même beauté, la même force, le même éclat, elle était le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, aucun doute.

« Kisara » l'interpella le jeune homme

Mais cela ne lui fit avoir aucune réaction. Il toucha son épaule et fut effrayé de la sentir froide. Les dragons semblèrent briller plus que d'habitude dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sans réfléchir, l'homme aux yeux bleus attrapa ses deux épaules, la secouant légèrement et l'appelant.

La jeune femme lâcha soudain les dragons qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Quittant sa transe, elle les regarda tomber avant de redresser son regard vers Seto

« Je suis désolée » sortit en chuchotant de ses lèvres

Le PDG ne sut si elle parlait de sa micro-transe ou alors de la chute au sol de ses cartes d'une valeur inestimable pour lui. Il la lâcha pour récupérer les trois yeux bleus. Cependant, au lieu de les reposer avec les autres, il les mit dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste.

Bien qu'il les ait toujours gardés proche de lui, Kaiba n'avait pas joué ses cartes depuis un bon moment. Ses vraies cartes, ses trois dragons, pas leurs reproductions holographiques. Le jeune homme réalisa que la dernière fois qu'il avait invoqué ses dragons, c'était en Égypte, face à Zork. Cela ne lui rappelait pas que de bons souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » questionna t'il

Les yeux perdus, elle fixa ses mains avant de redresser son regard vers la poche gauche de Kaiba.

« Je n'en sais rien » commença t'elle « C'est à toi de me le dire »

Seto fut surpris. Depuis quand devait-il répondre à ses propres interrogations alors même qu'il était étranger à la situation qui venait de se produire ?

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, qu'elle reprit de nouveau.

« Je suis venue pour comprendre. Tu as dit que j'étais un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » insista t'elle « Je veux que tu me parles, que tu me dises tout »

Les propos tenus étaient sûrs, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, pas de doute.

C'était touchant de sincérité, même pour Seto. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait de nouveau étalé directement tout ce qu'il savait, même s'il n'était pas celui qui en connaissait le plus. Les personnes qui en savaient le plus étaient morte depuis bientôt 5000 ans. La dernière âme à avoir connu cette époque était parti vers l'au-delà en l'abandonnant il y a tout juste quelques mois.

Le PDG réalisa la vraiment longue journée qu'il allait passer. Au vu de cela, peut-être que prendre la journée loin de la KaibaCorp serait nécessaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus constata t'il de lui-même.

Avant toute chose, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Sans rien dire et toujours sous le regard de Kisara, il se dirigea vers son armoire et saisit des vêtements sans vraiment les regarder. Il se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme qui l'observait avec interrogation.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche avant toute chose. Tu sais où est ta chambre si tu veux en faire de même. Tes affaires sont encore là-bas »

Il n'en dit pas plus avant de l'abandonner dans la chambre. Elle resta un moment figé à se demander si Kaiba avait vraiment dit cela.

Elle venait de lui faire une demande qu'elle estimait urgente. Il lui avait lâché une bombe la veille en affirmant qu'elle était son dragon, une bombe qu'elle n'avait pas cru jusqu'à la vision qu'elle avait eu en présence de Yugi. De suite elle était revenue à Seto, lorsqu'elle était sortie de chez le jeune duelliste tricolore, ses pas l'avaient menés au parc de Domino, à l'endroit où il s'était vu plus tôt. Kisara avait tournée et retournée tout cela dans sa tête et elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait besoin de Kaiba.

Suite à cette réalisation, la jeune femme n'avait plus été capable de penser à autre chose que le rejoindre alors elle s'était mise à marcher en direction du manoir. Progressivement elle s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, mise à courir.

C'était donc décevant d'arriver pour le trouver ivre chez lui. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi d'attendre le lendemain matin.

Et voilà qu'une fois la matinée arrivée, elle se retrouve hypnotisée par trois dragons dessinés sur du papier dans la chambre de Seto sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait besoin, vraiment besoin d'une explication et monsieur voulait prendre le temps pour une petite douche ?

Kisara retrouva ses esprits et sa faculté de bouger quand elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain adjacente. Entrer dans la pièce pour l'enguirlander était strictement hors de question à présent. Elle retourna donc à la chambre que lui avait indiquée Kaiba en claquant la porte.

La jeune femme constata que la pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissé. Si cela n'était pas tellement ridicule, elle aurait pensé que le PDG l'avait laissé ainsi en attendant son retour.

Décidant de se reprendre, une idée lui vint. Makuba, lors de leur virée shopping, avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne certaines tenues qu'elle était pourtant sûre de ne jamais porter. Elle venait de finalement changer d'avis. Seto avait essayé de l'embrasser hier soir et aujourd'hui il jouait les insensibles ? Très bien pensa la fille aux yeux bleus. Elle allait tenter de lui en mettre plein de vue.

Elle se saisit des vêtements en question et entra dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit un moment plus tard, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Cette fille dans le miroir ne lui ressemblait pas. Du moins elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir comme ça. Plutôt effacer en temps normal, là, elle allait être plutôt remarquable. Kisara voulait faire baver Kaiba mais la seule chose qu'elle allait réussir c'est chuter et se rompre le cou en tentant de marcher avec ces échasses que l'on nommait « talons hauts ».

Et puis cette robe, trop courte, trop moulante, trop décolleté pour être décente. Et puis elle était blanche. Un petit tour dehors, une petite averse et voilà que plus aucun secret à propos son anatomie ne serait dissimulé. Par réflexe et pur stress, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le temps dehors.

« Kisara » l'interpella une voix qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant sans hésitation

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Seto sur le pas de la porte et fit un effort surhumain pour laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Comment se faisait-il que peu importe ce qu'il porte, cet homme était toujours aussi séduisant ? Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides laissant de temps à autre tomber une goutte d'eau.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait décidé de le faire baver et non l'inverse, c'est dans une tentative de paraître le plus détaché et à l'aise possible que la jeune femme se redressa. Elle alla ensuite saisir une pochette noire et marcha dans sa direction jusqu'à se retrouver devant lui. Elle croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance, attendant.

Le duelliste essayait de se raisonner sans y parvenir totalement, ses pensées s'égarant. Il se retenait avec grand peine de la déshabiller du regard depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Si elle avait été belle mais le sens classe lors de leur dîner, là elle était incroyablement sexy. Pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble, Kaiba se força à la fixer dans les yeux. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas pris une douche froide ?

Désirant couper court à cette tension dans la pièce, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Kisara se laissa faire. Elle mit toute sa concentration dans l'action de marcher dans les escaliers sans faire de chute mortelle. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Seto pour être de retour dans le hall en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il la lâcha et commença à mettre son manteau.

La fille aux yeux bleus l'observa faire. Allait-il vraiment la planter là et aller travailler comme si de rien n'était ? La colère dut à sa frustration la gagna. Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler cela quand ce fut lui qui lui coupa la parole par anticipation :

« Tu comptes continuer à me regarder comme ça longtemps ou prendre tes affaires et me suivre ? »

Le visage de Kisara se décomposa. Elle aimait cet homme mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas soudain envie de l'étrangler.

* * *

« Je ne partirais pas » déclara fermement Joey

Parfois il était inutile de discuter avec le duelliste blond mais cette fois il avait vraiment besoin de sa coopération.

« Allez Joey, tu sais bien ce qui va se passer si tu restes » intervint Tristan

« J'étais là avant lui » répondit puérilement le maître du dragon noir.

Makuba avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant le maître des jeux pour prévenir que son frère passerait au magasin à 18h et malgré toute l'affection que Yugi portait à son meilleur ami, il savait ce que donnerait une nouvelle rencontre entre lui et Kaiba.

Le PDG duelliste était déjà du genre à être fermé comme une huître pour tout ce qui touchait au passé, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'ouvrir en présence de Joey. Les deux hommes s'étaient toujours détestés et cela dès l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change maintenant.

« Allez Joey, en quoi cela serait-il bénéfique pour toi qu'il te traite de chien ou encore de duelliste de seconde zone ? » Questionna avec compassion Téa

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire, je l'affronterais en duel et lui rabattrais son caquet de snob prétentieux, Joey Wheeler ne se laissera jamais insulter sans réagir » s'insurgea le blond en sortant son jeu de duel de monstre

Les trois autres, habitués aux crises de leur ami, savaient comment ça allait se finir. Les deux duellistes allaient s'insulter, s'affronter, Kaiba allait gagner, écraser Joey et ce dernier n'en ragerait que plus. Cela serait d'une contre-productivité totale.

« Kaiba est plus fort de toute façon, tu ne l'as jamais battu »

« Ce prétentieux n'est rien sans ses trois dragons blancs, cette fois je le vaincrais » répliqua le blond

« Abandonne cette fierté Joey, sois justement plus intelligent que Kaiba » demanda Yugi

« Hors de question »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il allait encore une fois tenter de le raisonner mais se fut Téa qui prit la parole :

« C'est vrai Joey, tu as raison »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna l'intéressé, visiblement surpris des propos de son amie

Le duelliste tricolore la regarda étrangement, le ton qu'elle avait employé ne lui ressemblait pas, il était dépourvu de la chaleur amicale qu'elle dégageait de façon perpétuelle.

« Oui bien sûr que tu as raison. Tu dois rester ici pour affronter Kaiba. C'est la chose la plus importante. Tant pis s'il est impossible de discuter avec lui après. Ce n'est que la vie de Kisara qui est en jeu, rien d'important n'est-ce pas ? » Lui renvoya-t-elle avec ironie

La petite réplique de la brune jeta un froid dans la pièce. Il était dorénavant évident pour tout le monde, y compris le jeune blond que sa rivalité avec le PDG n'était en effet pas la priorité. Il fixa le maître des jeux avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Arriveras-tu à le convaincre de faire ce qu'il faut ? »

« Je vais essayer »

Joey allait se raisonner mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être auprès de ses amis, il voulut encore proposer de rester mais Yugi le vit et proposa une chose à laquelle son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas résister

« Tant que j'y pense. Tristan et toi allez manger chez Willy tout à l'heure, buffet à volonté de 18 à 21h, c'est moi qui invite »

Les yeux des deux mentionnés s'élargirent tant de surprise que de plaisir.

« Yugi » commencèrent t'ils

C'était leur restaurant préféré en termes de qualité sauf que jamais, jamais il n'avait fait de restauration à volonté.

« Costume obligatoire, allez donc faire les boutiques » coupa le jeune duelliste

Les deux affamés se regardèrent avant d'accepter de volontiers s'en aller malgré la culpabilité qui commençait à les ronger.

Il ne resta plus que Téa et Yugi dans cette pièce ayant retrouvé soudain tout son calme. Le jeune homme regarda son amie en se souvenant des propos qu'elle avait tenue à Joey.

« Tu as été dur avec lui »

« Il le fallait »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Téa de le regarder fixement, de nombreux soupçons dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand as-tu les moyens de payer un buffet à volonté chez Willy à ces deux-là ?» questionna t'elle

Yugi se souvint de son dernier appel téléphonique ainsi que du jeune homme qui avait tout organisé. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« C'est Makuba qui paie, il l'a suggéré pour éloigner Joey et Tristan. C'était son idée mais je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était bonne »

* * *

Kaiba avait tenu à conduire lui-même sa voiture. Ce n'était pas la même voiture de sport rouge qu'il avait dans son parking privé de la KaibaCorp mais c'était encore un sacré bolide.

Le brun conduisait sérieusement en fixant la route, Kisara évitait donc de lui parler, ce n'était pas le moment. Il regardait souvent par la fenêtre loupant ainsi les instants où Seto se permettait de poser ses yeux sur elle. À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était sous le charme, celui de ses cheveux blancs, sa peau d'ivoire, du bleu de ses yeux, la délicatesse de sa voix, la finesse de ses traits, son caractère doux et passionné à la fois. D'elle tout simplement. Elle était parfaite pour lui, faite pour lui.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à baisser sa garde et se montrer aimable. Il avait envie de lui être agréable, peut-être même qu'elle lui accorde quelques faveurs. Il se souvenait encore avec frustration de son refus de l'embrasser la veille.

Il la désirait, il voulait l'attirer contre lui et la serrer contre son corps. C'était plus qu'une pulsion, c'était presque viscéral et pourtant, il se contentait de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil en conduisant.

Seto avait le contrôle de la situation, comme toujours, il contrôlait tout à la perfection, hormis ses émotions qui lui échappaient progressivement.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant, elle n'attendit pas qu'il l'invite à sortir pour le faire, elle ne l'attendit pas et ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

Ce comportement blessa le duelliste plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sans attendre, il jeta les clés de l'automobile au voiturier et fit quelques pas rapides pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fille aux cheveux blancs.

Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il devait lui tenir la porte pour rentrer mais dieu merci, la présence d'un portier rendait cette question superflue.

Une serveuse les conduisit de suite à une table dans un salon privé à l'écart bien que le restaurant soit totalement désert. C'était…flippant du point de vue de Kisara.

Kaiba était trop occupé à la regarder pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ils s'installèrent, toujours dans le silence et une carte leur fut proposée. La jeune femme n'y jeta même pas un regard, fixant Kaiba en attendant que la serveuse parte. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, remarquant les yeux de son invitée, le PDG rompit le silence :

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai vu sur la devanture qu'il n'ouvrait que le soir » précisa t'elle

« Et ? »

« Nous ne devrions pas pouvoir être ici »

Un sourire sans joie, celui-là même qu'il arborait dans ce genre de situation, étira légèrement les lèvres du duelliste.

« C'est l'un des avantages à s'appeler Seto Kaiba » Déclara-t-il avec nonchalance tout en se saisissant de sa propre carte, la feuilletant plus pour s'occuper les mains que réellement la lire

Tant de prétention dans une seule phrase.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être modeste parfois ? » Demanda Kisara

« La fausse modestie est ennuyeuse »

Il était catégorique et froid comme à son habitude en affirmant cela. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la regarder.

S'il y avait bien une chose que la fille aux yeux bleus ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'est de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il était véritablement lui, se moquant que cela plaise ou pas. Du moins, ce qu'il pensait être lui.

L'esprit du dragon n'en démordrait pas, elle avait vu quelque chose en Kaiba. Elle avait vu cette bonté dès l'instant où il s'était rencontré. Au fond, vraiment au fond de lui se cachait un homme bien meilleur que ce qu'il montrait mais cet homme, depuis son enfance, avait été blessé. Il avait ainsi construit une barrière autour de son cœur, développé sa force, fait croître sa fierté comme moyen de défense et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Sa fierté a érigé un mur si solide que personne ne peut passer au travers. À l'exception de Makuba.

Seto n'était pas un menteur, il croyait vraiment être cet homme dur et froid, que c'était son vrai visage.

Parfois Kisara pensait qu'il n'y avait personne, à part Makuba et elle qui voyaient au-delà de ce sourire glacial qui sonnait tellement faux à ses yeux. Yugi peut-être…

« Choisis ce que tu veux » dit-il, la coupant dans ses pensées

La jeune femme plaqua la carte qu'elle tenait dans la main avec force sur la table en le fixant. Elle se redressa légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour simplement déjeuner et regarde-moi bon sang »

Cette réaction si impulsive et fougueuse surprit le PDG et le força à la regarder. Elle le séduisait encore un peu plus si cela était nécessaire. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne rien démontrer de ses émotions si contradictoires.

« Je te regarde, et oui je sais » répondit Kaiba tout simplement avant de poursuivre « Mais quittes à parler, autant le faire en mangeant bien non ? »

Cette réponse sembla légèrement l'apaiser puisqu'elle se rassit. Les yeux bleus ne se quittèrent plus.

« Tu veux que nous rentrions tout de suite dans la vif du sujet ? »

« Oui mais avant, une chose, pas de mensonges, pas de cachotteries, de la sincérité» demanda la jeune femme

« Bien »

Un nouveau froid s'abattit, chacun attendant que l'autre commence. Bien que la patience ne soit pas la qualité première de Seto, ce fut Kisara qui céda pour commencer cette discussion

« Commençons par le commencement, notre rencontre n'est pas dû au hasard ? »

« Non, certainement pas. Je t'ai cherché »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu, j'étais persuadé que tu étais la même Kisara que j'avais rencontré. Je voulais évoquer des éléments du passé lorsque j'étais dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon »

« Quels éléments ?

Un nouveau silence s'abattit, maintenant qu'il était devant de fait accompli, le duelliste n'était plus sur de vouloir poursuivre son récit. Peut-être pourrait-il omettre certains détails ? À cette pensée, il entendit résonner dans sa tête les mots « plus de mensonges, plus de cachotteries ». Il soupira de frustration.

« Je ressens quelque chose, un manque, un vide depuis que le pharaon est parti. Il a quitté ce monde avant que je n'accepte d'écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me révéler. Tu es la seule personne encore en vie à avoir connu la période égyptienne dont il voulait me parler, du moins, j'ai cru que tu l'étais » déclara-t-il avec un poil plus de tristesse dans la voix que ce qu'il avait voulu montrer

Kisara ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était donc une déception pour le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas cette autre femme qu'il avait connu. Elle en était triste et jalouse à la fois.

« Navré d'être une telle déception pour toi »

Elle aurait voulu le dire avec force mais ces mots étaient sortis avec compassion, étrangement, elle les pensait.

« Tu ne l'es pas, c'est n'est que la raison initiale pour laquelle j'ai voulu te retrouver »

« Parce qu'il y en a une autre depuis ? »

La gêne fit place à tout autre sentiment. Il avait parlé spontanément sans réfléchir et se retrouvait dans l'embarras pour répondre à sa question.

« Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir »

Une réponse peu satisfaisante mais elle s'en contenta pour l'instant. Elle avait d'autres questions :

« Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Un dragon ? Un souvenir du passé ? Qui sommes-nous l'un par rapport au l'autre ? »

La jeune femme savait ce que lui était et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. C'était l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais son amour actuel était-il sincère ? Elle pensait que oui même si elle avait été fortement troublé par ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors d'une de ses visions. Des sentiments très intenses pour le prêtre au visage de Seto.

« Tu n'es pas mes dragons, mes dragons sont là » dit-il en désignant la poche de sa veste.

Kisara remarqua pour la première fois à ce geste qu'il les avait mis au niveau de son cœur. Était-ce un geste volontaire ? Le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Tu es Kisara et peut-être qu'au départ je ne voyais que le passé en posant les yeux sur toi mais ce n'est plus le cas. Nous sommes deux personnes du présent ayant un passé commun. Un passé que nous avons besoin de comprendre pour avoir un avenir »

Le PDG n'arrivait pas à croire que ses mots sortaient de sa propre bouche. C'est typiquement ce genre de choses qu'Atem lui disait pour lui faire accepter l'idée de son passé égyptien. Il avait beau nier encore et encore, aux autres, à lui-même, il pouvait faire la forte tête mais en réalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il croyait à tout ceci. Au fond de lui, il savait que cela datait du jour du départ du pharaon. Il avait cru à la magie et tout le reste à l'instant où il avait vu les deux Yugi se séparer, au moment où le monarque a vu ses points de vie tomber à zéro, à la seconde où il a croisé le regard d'Atem avant de franchir le portail vers l'au-delà.

Kaiba avait fini par être atteint et n'arrivait plus à nier. Plus à lui-même en tout cas et pas à Kisara. Plus maintenant.

Bon sang.

Ses pensées furent coupées par la jeune femme :

« Ne sommes-nous que des réincarnations de personnes d'un autre temps ? Avons-nous ne serait-ce que le choix sur nos destins ? Nos émotions ? »

Seto tenta de ne pas voir ce que la question sur leurs émotions sous entendait sans réellement y parvenir, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant légèrement.

« Nous sommes nous tout simplement. Je suis Seto Kaiba et je trace mon propre destin, je défierais quiconque voudra m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux au nom de la destinée »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le mot « Toi » faillit sortir de la bouche du PDG beaucoup trop naturellement à son gout, il le retint de justesse. À la place, un léger sourire orna ses lèvres et il répondit un mot à la sonorité similaire de celui que son instinct lui avait dicté de dire en premier lieu :

« Je veux tout »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la serveuse approcher et fit un léger geste de la main pour lui indiquer de repartir de là où elle était venue.

Gênée sous le regard brûlant de Seto et ayant vu son geste, Kisara jeta enfin un œil à la carte :

« Bien et comment retrouve t'on le passé pour avancer dans la futur ? »

Le maître des dragons soupira avec résignation à cette question :

« Je vais devoir suivre le plan du pharaon » dit-il en se remémorant sa conversation avec lui-même sous les traits de l'Atem holographique

La fille aux yeux bleus le regarda interrogativement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ce sourire fit fondre un peu plus la jeune femme.

Profitant d'un instant de faiblesse qu'il crut détecter chez Kisara, le PDG prit la parole :

« Bien, à mon tour pour les questions. Sincèrement pourquoi as-tu refusé que je t'embrasse hier soir ? »

Immédiatement un rosissement apparut sur les joues de Kisara. Certes Seto était gêné de s'être fait rembarré mais c'était son égo qui avait le plus souffert d'avoir été éconduit. La gêne étant moins forte que son orgueil dans l'instant, c'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à poser la question car après tout, personne ne dit non à Seto Kaiba, personne.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 15 pour lequel j'ai essayé d'incorporer pas mal de trait d'humour. Il ne devait pas du tout finir comme ça. Ça devait être une fin à suspens mais voilà, je voulais prendre mon temps pour la faire correctement puis je ne vais pas vous laisser sur un cliffhanger à chaque fois quand même. Un peu de légèreté avant…voilà :)

Même si je suis moins rapide à sortir mes chapitres qu'au début, je vous le promets, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, je vous promets que je la finirais et je suis quelqu'un de parole.

Surtout que… j'ai la fin ! Oui même si je savais où je voulais aller, j'avais du mal avec ma scène finale, là ça y est je l'ai donc je suis contente.

En tout cas, merci à tous. A bientôt. Bisous, câlins (oui auteur craque)

Zarryn


	16. Chapter 16

Bien le bonjour à vous tous.

Bienvenue pour le chapitre 16, un chapitre très long. Le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit mais je ne pouvais pas le couper et j'y tenais comme ça. Je ne pense pas que j'en referais des aussi longs parce que niveau relecture et correction orthographique, j'en bave. Je n'ai pas de beta et sur des longs chapitres comme ça, c'est difficile de toutes les voir en sachant que j'en laisse toujours fuiter de toute manière. Donc je m' excuse sur ce point.

Sinon, vous vous souvenez de la caisse de tomates gracieusement offerte à la fin du chapitre 10 ? Oui oui vous m'avez bien compris.

Merci à Fabiola.H.J et ChristopherRus. J'aime vos reviews.

Je reprends les dernières lignes du chapitre 15 pour redémarrer. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

« Bien et comment retrouve t'on le passé pour avancer dans la futur ? »

Le maître des dragons soupira avec résignation à cette question :

« Je vais devoir suivre le plan du pharaon » dit-il en se remémorant sa conversation avec lui-même sous les traits de l'Atem holographique

La fille aux yeux bleus le regarda interrogativement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ce sourire fit fondre un peu plus la jeune femme.

Profitant d'un instant de faiblesse qu'il crut détecter chez Kisara, le PDG prit la parole :

« Bien, à mon tour pour les questions. Sincèrement pourquoi as-tu refusé que je t'embrasse hier soir ? »

Immédiatement un rosissement apparut sur les joues de Kisara. Certes Seto était gêné de s'être fait rembarré mais c'était son égo qui avait le plus souffert d'avoir été éconduit. La gêne étant moins forte que son orgueil dans l'instant, c'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à poser la question car après tout, personne ne dit non à Seto Kaiba, personne.

La fille dragon tentait d'analyser la question, réfléchir, retrouver une contenance, tout cela au même moment, en un temps limité et sous le regard perçant du PDG. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Elle était clairement en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation et ils le savaient tous les deux au vu du sourire de prédateur qui commençait à orner les lèvres de Seto.

Kisara fit donc la seule chose à laquelle elle fut capable de penser. Elle se leva lentement. Elle ramena quelques mèches de cheveux tombantes derrière ses oreilles de façon à dégager son décolleté et se pencha au-dessus de la table, les mains sur celle-ci, dans la direction du jeune homme.

Elle fut ravie de le voir perdre son sourire et faire un visible effort pour ne fixer que ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Frustré ?» l'interrogea-t-elle avec le maximum de provocation dont elle était capable

Bien sûr qu'il était frustré. Il avait eu envie de ses lèvres la veille mais c'était également plus qu'une envie simplement physique. C'était parce que c'était elle. Il savait qu'une autre femme ne lui aurait fait aucun effet, alcool ou non.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et se reconcentra une fois de plus sur le menu. Cela prit de court la jeune fille qui fit le choix de se rasseoir.

Kaiba choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation qu'elle venait de lui lancer mais plutôt d'en appeler à la requête qu'elle avait elle-même formulé plus tôt :

« Tu ne respectes pas tes propres règles. Tu avais dit « de la sincérité » » lui rappela t'il sans relever les yeux

Il avait raison bien sûr et elle le savait. La jeune femme se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de réagir ainsi. Elle se sentait tellement idiote maintenant, se disant que le rôle de la femme fatale ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas pour elle. Ce n'était pas elle du tout en réalité.

« Je suis désolée » chuchota Kisara

Seto releva les yeux vers elle à ses mots et vit qu'elle était passé de la provocation à la presque tristesse en à peine quelques secondes. La culpabilité l'atteignit. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Le seul avantage à cette nouvelle situation c'est qu'il n'avait plus le puissant désir de se lever et réduire l'espace entre leurs lèvres au-dessus de la table, il ne voulait plus non plus promener ses mains partout sur son corps pour sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur. Du moins il ne le voulait plus trop.

« Tu n'allais pas en reparler, simplement ignorer cela n'est-ce pas ? » réalisa le jeune PDG

Pourquoi cela lui paraissait soudain la pire des options possible ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu étais saoul » rappela t'elle comme une évidence.

« Pas à ce point » coupa Kaiba

La gêne venait de prendre place à la table. Chacun réalisant que l'autre avait parfaitement conscience de la situation qu'ils avaient vécue la veille. Un soupir résigné échappa à la jeune femme.

« On ferait mieux de simplement oublier cela » conclut Kisara, se coupant elle-même tout espoir qu'il puisse y avoir plus entre eux

Sauf que Seto ne voulait pas oublier. Le simple fait qu'elle le propose lui fit ressentir combien il ne le souhaitait pas. Il se surprit même à minimiser l'impact de son refus de la veille sur sa fierté, étant presque prêt à retenter sa chance ici et maintenant.

Un silence gênant aurait pu de nouveau s'installer mais ce fut un silence laissant place à la réflexion. L'idée que le problème pouvait peut-être se situer uniquement au niveau de l'ego de Kaiba frôla l'esprit la jeune fille. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle aimait un homme qui s'inquiétait exclusivement de savoir pourquoi le dernier trophée qu'il voulait ajouter à sa collection s'était refusé à lui. Cela l'attrista.

Elle se souvint de l'absence de modestie de l'homme devant elle en se disant que cette réaction ne serait pas si surprenante.

« Être simplement ajouté à ton tableau de chasse ne m'intéresse pas » déclara t'elle pour clarifier sa pensée et également pour répondre à sa question initiale.

Elle voulait plus, bien plus. Kisara le voulait en entier, corps, cœur et âme. C'était peut-être ridiculement romantique, démodé, vieux jeu, tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Kaiba était surpris des propos qu'elle venait de lui faire et sortant de nulle part en plus. Avait-il eu un jour un geste ou un propos déplacé pouvant lui laisser croire que… Non impossible. Il savait que son comportement n'avait jamais pu laisser entendre qu'il voulait faire d'elle un simple coup d'un soir. L'idée était vexante. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme et encore moins avec elle.

Kisara était cette belle égyptienne l'ayant scotché sur place dans la monde de la mémoire du pharaon, elle abritait son précieux dragon, elle était belle, fougueuse et avait la capacité de faire battre son cœur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle.

« C'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi ? » questionna-t-il avec une neutralité à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot. La fille dragon savait qu'elle avait verbalisé une inquiétude qui pouvait être légitime mais qui n'avait pas lieu d'être à la fois. Elle voyait de nouveau à travers lui, derrière le masque.

« Non » fut sa seule réponse

Il reprit sa respiration, s'apercevant qu'il l'avait légèrement retenu en attendant sa réponse.

« Tant mieux, vu que ce n'est pas ce que je veux »

Elle aurait pu lui demander de nouveau ce qu'il voulait mais il avait déjà répondu à cette question plus tôt. Il voulait tout.

Alors qu'elle se replongeait une fois de plus dans la carte sans l'avoir consulté, elle ne vit pas la serveuse revenir vers Kaiba une énième fois. Agacé par la présence nuisible de cette femme, la PDG soupira. Il savait que la renvoyer une fois de plus ne servirait à rien. Le jeune homme avait depuis un moment compris qu'ils avaient tous deux plus envie de parler que de manger. Il laissa donc l'autre femme approcher. Lorsqu'elle fut à coté, il arracha presque la carte des mains de Kisara qui le regarda donc bouche bée. Il les tendit à la serveuse indésirable.

« Surprenez-nous » déclara-t-il simplement de son ton froid

Seto se retint de rire à la vue des visages des deux femmes. Il ne savait pas si c'était la serveuse ou Kisara qui s'était le plus décomposée à la suite de sa déclaration.

L'employée saisit les cartes et repartit sans doute en direction des cuisines. Le PDG la regarda en souriant. Cette sensation de pouvoir et toute puissance qu'il ressentait dans la seconde le fit se sentir bien mieux. Enfin un sentiment connu, qu'il maîtrisait et le mettait à l'aise.

Il capta ensuite le regard noir de son invitée sur lui. Elle n'approuvait pas visiblement.

« Tu es tellement… » Commença t'elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens

Arrogant ? Suffisant ? Présomptueux ? Impoli ? Oui certainement mais il était aussi charmant et charismatique entre autre chose. Kaiba attendait non sans sourire qu'elle continue mais elle ne le fit pas. La jeune femme croisa les bras en tentant d'ignorer la présence de l'homme en face d'elle.

Le PDG se surprit encore une fois à avoir des pensées inhabituelles. En l'occurrence qu'il la trouvait belle même quand visiblement elle tentait de le bouder. Il aurait qualifié cette réaction comme simplement enfantine il n'y a pas si longtemps, maintenant il la trouvait enfantine mais mignonne. Il devenait faible pensa t'il.

« Merci » décida de répondre simplement Seto avec un rictus narquois vu qu'elle ne finissait pas sa phrase

« Ce n'était pas un compliment »

« Je sais »

Le sourire qui apparut cette fois sur les lèvres de Kaiba à cause de cette petite joute verbale bon enfant était sincère. Cela fit également sourire Kisara et ils se détendirent un peu mutuellement. C'était une évidence, ils étaient vraiment bien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Malgré le caractère de Seto, malgré la volonté de Kisara de vouloir l'aimer autant que de lui résister, malgré tous ces doutes et ces sentiments contradictoires, ces deux-là avaient la capacité de s'accorder à la perfection.

Ils arrêtèrent de se fixer lorsque l'entrée fut amenée. Le duelliste rit discrètement lorsqu'elle regarda étrangement le plat, s'interrogeant sur la nature de celui-ci. Il avait demandé à être surpris, en tout cas, elle l'était. Il se demanda si Kisara avait déjà mangé des escargots. Lui-même n'en avait que rarement consommé. Bien que raffiné, ce n'était pas un aliment courant dans leur pays.

Tous deux commencèrent le repas silencieusement. Ce fut de nouveau la jeune femme qui ne put résister à la tentation d'une nouvelle question. À moins que ce ne soit pour retarder le moment d'ingérer un nouveau mollusque.

« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure dans ta chambre avec tes dragons ? »

Seto hésitait quant à la réponse à donner. Il avait assuré de l'honnêteté et pas seulement envers elle. Il devait être honnête envers lui et verbaliser ce qu'il avait nié tant d'années avec véhémence. Jurant silencieusement dans sa tête, il commença :

« La pharaon m'a parlé pendant des années de la manifestation du pouvoir de l'âme des cartes. Je crois que cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai que tout à l'heure »

Il fit une pause pour avaler un nouvel escargot persillé avant de reprendre :

« Ton ancêtre abritait l'âme du dragon blanc scellé dans la pierre. Peut-être qu'une partie de la magie a été transmis dans les cartes. Cela expliquerait leurs pouvoirs »

Il avait volontairement utilisé le terme « ton ancêtre » et choisi de ne pas évoquer la notion de « réincarnation ». Cela valait donc également pour lui aussi. C'était plus simple à gérer dans son esprit. Ses souvenirs du passé par logique venaient donc de ses ancêtres et il restait exclusivement Seto Kaiba.

« C'est ce lien, ce pouvoir qui m'a attiré ? » questionna la jeune femme

« Probablement »

Il eut de nouveau un léger silence qui n'avait rien de gênant.

« C'est un peu effrayant, ce lien, cette connexion » chuchota Kisara

Kaiba lui sourit légèrement. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait vu hypnotisé par ses dragons, il était serein.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Le passé est le passé. Des notions nous échappent encore mais il nous appartient de créer notre présent et notre futur »

Ils étaient maîtres de leurs destinées. C'était l'intime conviction du PDG, ça l'avait toujours été. L'avenir leur appartenait. Kisara pensait de même dans l'instant.

Les deux se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire malgré la tentative de Seto pour le dissimuler. La jeune femme se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, la vie commençait pour eux, elle en était sûre.

* * *

« Ça va finir par être chaud, moi je te le dis »

« Arrête de les espionner et reviens travailler, tu n'es pas là pour faire des commérages » la houspilla sa collègue

La jeune femme referma le léger entrebâillement dans le rideau du salon privé

« Son altesse monsieur Kaiba nous force à ouvrir sur mon jour de repos, alors l'espionner c'est le moins que je puisse faire »

L'autre jeune femme soupira. Elle lui avait pourtant déjà expliqué les règles quand Kaiba venait déjeuner chez eux : Discrétion, efficacité, professionnalisme et répondre à toutes ses demandes dans la mesure du possible. C'était sans compter sur la curiosité maladive de son amie qui avait l'œil de nouveau sur le couple.

« Je croyais que ce mec avait un cœur de glace mais je t'assure que là c'est chaud. Il la dévore littéralement des yeux. Il va finir par lui sauter dessus avant la fin du repas »

« Laisse-les, s'il s'en aperçoit » gémit l'autre désespéré en se tapant le front avec sa main, craignant la réaction du PDG

Kaiba ne laissait jamais personne indifférent là où il passait. Impressionnant et effrayant. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas un précieux client. Il venait souvent ici pour les repas d'affaires et autant dire qu'en ces moments, il ne regardait pas à la dépense.

« Si elle n'était pas si effrayée par les escargots, elle se serait aperçue depuis longtemps qu'il a plus envie d'elle que des plats » commenta la jeune femme en parlant de Kisara

À quelque part, l'espionne improvisée enviait la fille aux yeux bleus. Bien qu'il soit connu par être impitoyable, avoir mauvais caractère et tant d'autres choses, ça restait Seto Kaiba. Bel homme et bon parti pour ne rien gâcher. Ouai, elle était envieuse.

« Pousse-toi, j'amène le plat » entendit-elle dans son dos

« Mais ils viennent à peine de finir l'entrée »

« Monsieur Kaiba n'aime pas attendre »

Puis sans demander plus, elle franchit le rideau les séparant du petit salon. Bien que l'espionne soit persuadé que Seto n'avait pas faim de nourriture, elle décida de retourner en cuisine pour voir où en étaient les préparatifs du dessert.

* * *

Le plat s'était bien mieux passé que l'entrée aux yeux de Kisara. Le coup des mollusques l'avait refroidi même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées.

Plus le temps passait plus la jeune femme envisageait la possibilité d'être en train de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Elle voyait des allusions dans les propos que Kaiba, espérait qu'elle interprétait correctement des sentiments dans les yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Concrètement elle se mettait à rêver, à s'imaginer avec Seto dans diverses situations pour certaines ridicules.

Comme si le PDG était du genre boite de chocolat et balade main dans la main… Autant lui demander de jeter ses cartes de duel de monstres, abandonner sa société et s'exiler dans un temple bouddhiste pour méditer, ça serait tout aussi réaliste.

Imaginer cela donna à Kisara l'envie de rire mais elle se retint.

Encore une fois, elle vit que Seto la fixait d'un regard brûlant. Il allait vraiment finir par la faire rougir.

De son côté, Kaiba avait décrété qu'il ne comptait faire aucun effort pour cacher ses envies. Autant laisser entrevoir les choses. Il ne saurait jamais s'il y avait une chance qu'elle réponde à ses désirs et ses émotions s'il ne se montrait pas un peu plus clair.

C'est à ce moment que le dessert fut posé sur la table. Du chocolat.

Ils se regardèrent de suite, leur premier dîner s'était conclu par un dessert au chocolat et cela n'était pas sans leur rappeler la scène quasi magique qu'ils avaient vécus par la suite sur le canapé. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si le menu avait vraiment été sélectionné au hasard ou s'il avait manigancé quelque chose. La fille aux yeux bleus abandonna cependant de suite cette idée en croisant les yeux de Kaiba. Elle savait qu'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle à la vue du dessert. Ils étaient vraiment reliés, elle le sentait.

La sensation était partagée par Seto. À part Makuba il ne s'était jamais senti connecté à quelqu'un comme ça, jamais. Pas même au pharaon qui avait tant influencé sa vie et son destin.

Il avait cherché le souverain pendant des mois sans trouver la réponse du vide au fond de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix, à sa place, sans ce creux dans l'estomac. L'idée lui vint que finalement, il n'avait peut-être besoin que d'elle.

L'inaction et les questions sans réponses n'étant pas du gout de Kaiba, ce dernier se leva d'un coup. Cela surprit la jeune femme face à lui, surtout lorsqu'il se déplaça de l'autre côté de la table, se plaçant à ses côtés. Il tendit la main vers elle.

La fille aux yeux bleus la regarda avant de la saisir. Elle se laissa guider alors qu'il la tirait à lui, la faisait se mettre sur ses pieds et avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement collé l'un contre l'autre. La tension ressenti était intense, électrisante.

Seto voulait sa réponse et il la voulait maintenant.

« Kisara » chuchota le PDG tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille

Il en profita pour caresser sa joue doucement avec son pouce.

La jeune femme aurait voulu prononcer également le prénom de l'homme en face d'elle mais elle sentait qu'elle avait la bouche trop sèche pour parler. Elle avait également conscience que malgré le sentiment qui oppressait sa poitrine, ses yeux devaient sans doute hurler « Embrasse-moi ».

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kaiba. Il le savait, le ressentait, cette fois, elle ne l'arrêterait pas.

Alors qu'il allait lentement mais surement se pencher vers ses lèvres, le téléphone portable du duelliste se mit à sonner et il stoppa tout mouvement. Il envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de ne pas décrocher son mobile pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il savait également que le moment avait été brisé par cette affreuse sonnerie stridente dont il se fit la promesse de changer. De plus, il avait toujours affirmé qu'il faisait passer le travail avant le plaisir.

Kaiba eut la volonté de revenir sur ce principe mais pas aujourd'hui. Il lut clairement la frustration ainsi que la déception sur le visage de Kisara alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour prendre l'appel. Bien qu'il ressente la même chose, voir cette expression faciale sur la jeune femme lui apporta un peu de réconfort et satisfaction.

« Kaiba » dit-il en décrochant

Incrédule quant à la situation, l'esprit du dragon se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, se demandant s'ils étaient maudits. Elle était persuadée qu'ils vivaient un moment romantique, cette fois elle en était sûre, elle n'imaginait rien et voilà que… Impossible et pourtant… C'était frustrant.

« J'arrive de suite » déclara le PDG, plus qu'irrité, en raccrochant.

Visiblement, la KaibaCorp n'était pas capable de tenir quelques jours sans lui. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de prendre quelques jours de congé ? Ou s'il lui arrivait un problème de santé empêchant sa présence ? C'était assez inquiétant pour l'avenir de la société du point de vue du jeune homme.

Il la regarda, ne sachant pas exactement comment lui annoncer qu'il devait s'en aller pour une urgence d'ordre professionnelle. Encore.

« Je sais » lui déclara-t-elle simplement pour lui faciliter l'annonce. Elle avait bien comprit la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Seto avait repris son regard froid habituel et sortait son portefeuille. Il déposa une coquette somme sur la table. De quoi couvrir largement le repas et même plus. Est-ce que quelqu'un se promenait vraiment avec autant de cash sur lui ? Apparemment Kaiba oui. À ce stade c'était quasiment de l'inconscience vis-à-vis de sa propre sécurité pensa de la jeune femme

« Profite bien du dessert Kisara »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle fixa le fameux met et réalisa combien elle n'avait pas envie de manger sans lui à ses côtés. Elle ne le vit pas s'arrêter et se retourner pour la regarder. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, comme il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser sa prochaine action.

Assez vivement, le duelliste retourna vers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha jusqu'à son visage.

Kisara sentit lentement les lèvres du PDG se poser sur sa joue en une bise tendre.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il n'eut que quelques mots, lourds de sens cachés, qu'elle espérait ne pas être que dans son imagination :

« Je vais appeler Roland pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure au manoir »

Puis il s'éloigna, faisant glisser sa main de long du bras de la fille aux yeux bleus. Elle l'avait levé vers lui pour accompagner son mouvement jusqu'à ce que fatalement leurs doigts ne se quittent.

Cette fois, il ne se retourna pas en se dirigeant fermement vers la sortie du restaurant.

Kisara resta un instant seule à la table, portant ses doigts à sa joue, caressant l'endroit où les lèvres de Seto l'avait touché. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche, aussi tactile avec elle. Pourrait-il véritablement partager ses sentiments se questionna la jeune femme.

Non loin de là, la serveuse qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène secoua la tête. Elle se dit que Kisara était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas que chaud et physique, elle avait réussi à faire fondre le cœur de glace de Kaiba. La façon dont il la regardait, la touchait. De son point de vue c'était indéniable, ces deux-là étaient amoureux.

* * *

Le temps passait à une vitesse affolante, cela faisait des heures qu'il était au bureau maintenant. Kaiba était venu directement sans prendre la peine de se changer donc c'était un jour sans costume cravate et sans manteau de duelliste non plus.

Heureusement qu'il avait tout le nécessaire dans son bureau mais il avait été directement en salle de simulation virtuelle dès son arrivée.

Ces andouilles avaient déréglés tout ce qu'il avait mis des mois à programmer et malgré son intelligence supérieure, cela lui prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en place.

Seto jura intellectuellement en regardant sa montre. Il avait promis de rejoindre Makuba à 18h et le temps filait si vite. S'il passait trop de temps sur ce système, il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Même s'il réussissait à tenir son programme, il espérait que le rendez-vous piégé organisé par son cher petit frère ne s'éterniserait pas. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait ni envie de voir, ni entendre Yugi et son troupeau d'ami, Kaiba désirait surtout rentrer chez lui. Il avait quelqu'un qui l'y attendrait.

Le PDG de la KaibaCorp avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose d'unique aujourd'hui, un désir nouveau, un sentiment intense qui ne pouvait en aucun cas s'apparenter à ce qu'il ressentait pour son jeune cadet. Il sourit malgré lui en repensant à tout à l'heure. L'embrasser sur la joue n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais c'était une manière de tester sa réceptivité à son égard. De plus, il voulait vraiment un contexte plus propice. Il éprouvait des sentiments et était décidé à se l'avouer à lui-même.

Ce soir il saurait si c'était réciproque. Il ne se démontrait pas et irait jusqu'au bout de ses projets. Pour être sûr de ne pas être interrompu cette fois, il laisserait son téléphone et tout objet de communication au bureau. KaibaCorp ne s'effondrerait pas s'il était injoignable une soirée. Au pire Makuba prendrait le relai. Il était plus qu'apte en tant que vice-président.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Seto se remit à pianoter sur le clavier, vérifiant chaque ligne de codage aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il avait mieux à faire, bien mieux.

* * *

« Mademoiselle ne désire vraiment pas aller autre part ? J'ai bien peur que monsieur Kaiba… »

« Ne se fasse désirer ? » le coupa Kisara

Roland s'abstint de répondre. Conscient de la réponse à cette demi-question.

« Je commence à en avoir l'habitude » dit-elle plus pour elle-même que l'homme l'accompagnant

Le bras droit et garant de la sécurité des Kaiba avait été dépêché par Seto pour l'occuper. Est-ce qu'il y avait une limite à ce que le PDG pouvait lui demander se questionna Kisara. Probablement pas. Comme il l'avait dit avec tant d'arrogance, il était Seto Kaiba.

« Je vous ramène à la maison alors mademoiselle ? »

La maison ? Depuis quand le manoir Kaiba était-il devenu sa maison ? Certes elle y avait passé pas mal de temps ces derniers jours mais quand même. Est-ce qu'elle était devenue la propriété de Seto aux yeux du monde ? Parce que c'était hors de question.

« Faites donc cela » répondit elle en croisant les bras.

Elle ne voulait plus sortir pour aujourd'hui. Sur consigne de Kaiba, après être venue la chercher au restaurant, il l'avait emmené faire les boutiques. Elle n'en avait pas envie pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà Kisara n'était pas le genre de fille pour laquelle faire les boutiques étaient le loisir suprême. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait et même plus depuis sa dernière sortie avec Makuba. Pour continuer parce que Roland n'était définitivement pas aussi drôle que le jeune Kaiba justement et pour finir parce qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise aujourd'hui.

Sur ce dernier point, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait enfilé cette tenue pour séduire Kaiba mais il n'y avait pas qu'à lui qu'elle plaisait. Certains regards insistant l'avaient fortement gêné et elle ne désirait plus subir cela pour le reste de la journée.

La jeune femme avait l'espoir de retrouver Makuba à la maison ce soir. Venait-elle vraiment de penser la maison en parlant du manoir ? Elle eut envie de se frapper la tête, se disant qu'elle était vraiment une cause perdue.

Elle saisit son téléphone et envoya un nouveau message à Yugi pour le prévenir de l'endroit où elle était comme elle l'avait fait la veille après que Kaiba se soit endormi. Le jeune homme avait été si prévenant avec elle, à même titre que Makuba, elle les considérait un peu comme les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

Alors que Roland allait l'accompagner vers l'intérieur, elle l'arrêta, lui indiquant qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Être au centre de cette attention la rendait folle. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont elle désirait être l'objet de toutes ses attentions et ce n'était définitivement pas Roland.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans le hall, elle attendit quelques secondes derrière la porte à écouter pour s'assurer que le chef de la sécurité de Kaiba partait. Quand Kisara fut sûre que se soit bien le cas, elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le placard de l'entrée. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas les paires de chaussures témoignant de la présence de la famille vivant ici. Elle était seule.

Dieu qu'elle allait s'ennuyer.

Alors que le dragon pénétrait dans l'imposant salon, elle chercha de quoi s'occuper en attendait le retour de Kaiba en se disant que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle le ferait. Elle lui dirait clairement ce qu'elle éprouvait parce qu'elle l'aimait bien trop pour garder cela au fond de son cœur. Aujourd'hui elle se fichait de ce qu'avait ressenti de potentiels ancêtres, elle se fichait de tout sauf de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vue du corps d'Henry étendu plus loin. Elle cria le nom de l'homme avant de se jeter à ses côtés, cherchant un pouls qu'elle avait du mal à trouver vu son niveau de stress.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais » retentit derrière elle

Elle se retourna, surprise et paniquée à la fois vers la source de la voix. Un homme vêtu d'un costume rouge se tenait les bras croisés dans le coin opposé de la pièce. À sa vue et celui de son sourire carnassier qui s'agrandissait, Kisara sut que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, rien de bon du tout.

* * *

Yugi avait encore le sourire aux lèvres après qu'il ait lut le message de Kisara. Le destin la réunissait à Kaiba. Il ne manquait plus qu'à parler à ce dernier de façon à ce qu'ensemble ils puissent la sauver. L'histoire se répétait et il refusait qu'elle continue à payer le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait il y a 5000 ans. Seto comme elle, avaient assez souffert.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu es sûr qu'il viendra ? »

« Certain » lui affirma Makuba

Kaiba avait déjà plus de 15mn de retard sur l'horaire prévu mais son jeune frère n'était pas inquiet. Il avait promis après tout. Sa foi en son aîné fut récompensée lorsqu'il ouvrit fermement la porte du magasin de jeu après encore quelques minutes d'attente.

Pour affronter le discours du maîtres des jeux, il avait changé de tenue pour porter un de ses manteaux blancs de rechange. Celui-ci était estampillé des initiales de la KaibaCorp mais n'était pas pourvu de communicateur conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu pour le reste de la soirée.

Le PDG claqua la porte derrière lui en avançant à travers la pièce dans le silence le plus total.

Il remarqua de suite son frère, assis sur le comptoir, balançant ses pieds ainsi que Yugi debout à ses côtés. L'autre chose qu'il remarqua fut une absence plus qu'une présence. Cela lui convenait, il ne tenait pas à avoir l'équipe de morveux sermonneur de Yugi auprès de lui. Avec dégoût il se souvint encore des propos qu'ils avaient tous tenus au pharaon au moment de son départ. À cette pensée, il eut de nouveau la même sensation de nausée que ce jour-là qui le reprit.

« Kaiba » le salua froidement le maître des jeux

« Yugi » répondit l'intéressé

Une tension à couper au couteau régnait ici et celle-là était dépourvue du romantisme inhérent de celle qui régnait en présence de Kisara.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Toutes les années de lutte, de duel, de rancœur, de déni ressortaient. Yugi n'avait pas oublié la violence de Kaiba lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le PDG bien que regrettant son geste refusait de renoncer à sa fierté et de ce fait ne demanderait jamais pardon. La situation semblait déjà compliquée.

« Yugi, le temps presse » rappela Makuba, coupant ainsi ce combat visuel. Il avait attiré sur lui les regards des deux duellistes.

« Makuba a raison, nous devons parler de Kisara » commença le tricolore en rentrant de suite dans le vif du sujet, estimant que trop de temps avait déjà été perdu.

Kaiba fusilla son frère du regard, sachant très bien qu'il avait surement apporté à son rival un nombre d'information personnelle très important. Trahi par les siens pensa le jeune homme châtain.

« Nous savons tous ici, bien que certains le nie avec véhémence » dit-il en fixant Kaiba « que Kisara et toi êtes les réincarnations de vos doubles égyptiens »

« Ce type avec ses problèmes de couple ? Pitié, épargne-moi encore les fables et les récits de réincarnations » se moqua Kaiba pour faire enrager Yugi

Le jeune maître des magiciens savait cependant que les attaques de son rival ne lui étaient pas vraiment destinées, il se défendait juste de la seule manière agressive qu'il connaissait. Seulement cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Rend-nous service Kaiba. Ferme-là 5 minutes et écoute-moi si tu tiens à la vie de Kisara » lâcha fermement le maître des duellistes

Seto fut surprit, tant par le ton que la grossièreté inhabituelle du jeune homme avant d'être surtout inquiet d'un coup par la fin de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Yugi avait capté son attention et avait coupé tout désir de se moquer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Makuba se fit le plus discret possible tout en étant attentif à la suite des événements.

« Nous savons de source sûre que l'histoire est destiné à se répéter. Son destin a été scellé il y a 5000 ans. Son âme est enfermée aujourd'hui dans les quatre cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus avec une petite partie dans son corps, elle est réapparu dans ce monde parce que tu y es revenu, elle est lié à toi. Sa force ne cesse de s'amenuir de jour en jour. Elle mourra avant ton 25ème anniversaire si tu ne trouvons pas une solution »

Kaiba qui était silencieux jusqu'à présent prit la parole :

« C'est ridicule »

Il avait tenté d'être le plus méprisant possible en parlant, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas Kisara.

« Et puis, quel est cette source si sûre ? » cracha-t-il, prêt à décrédibiliser n'importe qui pour repousser l'idée même de la mort de la jeune femme

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur les lèvres de Yugi. Ce rictus fit froid dans le dos au PDG. D'un geste, le maître des jeux se pencha sous le comptoir pour retirer un rouleau qu'il posa négligemment devant lui. Il fixa Kaiba dans les yeux pour répondre à sa question :

« Toi »

Le duelliste s'approcha de son rival en fixant le parchemin sur le comptoir. Même s'il ignorait par quelle magie cela était possible, il savait ce que c'était.

« Comment ? » Demanda le châtain

« Tu ne l'as jamais brûlé. Bien que je l'ai cru. Mon grand-père a eu la clairvoyance de me laisser t'apporter une simple copie »

Le PDG fut à la fois soulagé car cela effaçait sa faute autant que sa culpabilité. Cela le mettait également en colère d'avoir été dupé.

Craignant la réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Yugi ne laissa pas l'antique parchemin à la portée de Kaiba et le rangea. Le PDG regretta ce geste car il s'en serait volontiers saisi pour s'assurer lui-même de ce qu'il contenait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? » demanda-t-il simplement, curieux bien malgré lui

Yugi regarda Makuba, quêtant son approbation et demandant implicitement s'il pouvait vraiment lui répondre. Le plus jeune secoua légèrement la tête à l'affirmatif.

« Que la force vitale de Kisara se situe dans les dragons, que Seth n'a pas réussi à la sauver, que vous alliez tous deux réapparaître en ce monde un jour, que tu aurais alors une chance de la retrouver, de la sauver, de braver et changer le destin »

À l'entente de ceci, Kaiba se souvint des propos de Shizu à propos du destin ainsi que sa capacité à le changer. À l'époque, il avait nié croire à tout ceci, il avait répondu qu'il créait lui-même son propre destin. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ce point.

« Ce parchemin est antique. Il est impossible que ce type ait prédit le futur »

« Il avait raison. Vous êtes revenu en ce monde. Il avait raison sur tout et je sais qu'il a raison sur le destin. Tu avais raison dans ton autre vie. Écoute-toi Kaiba, fais-toi confiance, change le destin » le pria Yugi

Muni de ses éternelles certitudes, il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Kisara au restaurant :

« Je suis Seto Kaiba et je trace mon propre destin, je défierais quiconque voudra m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux au nom de la destinée »

Le duelliste tricolore se redressa et prit le visage le plus ferme qu'il put tandis qu'il parlait :

« Prouve le alors, sauve-là »

Le PDG ferma les yeux et avant de déclarer qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle était en parfaite sécurité chez lui et si pour prouver à son rival qu'il avait tort, il fallait la séquestrer jusqu'à son anniversaire, alors il le ferait.

« Tu es si arrogant Kaiba. Cela ne se résume pas à cela. Son âme doit réintégrer intégralement son corps sinon s'en est fini. Si le passé se reproduit, il y aura un élément déclencheur, quelque chose de commun avec sa mort passé. Il y a 5000 ans c'est ton père qui a assassiné Kisara, par analogie qui pourrait tenir ce rôle aujourd'hui ? »

Seto ignora complètement la question de Yugi et indiqua à Makuba qu'il s'en allait tout deux, le sommant de le suivre. Ne l'écoutant pas, ce fut le plus jeune qui répondit à la question du maître des jeux :

« Nous n'avons plus de parents et il est impossible de Gozaburo resurgisse »

« Makuba… » L'avertit son frère aîné pour l'inciter au silence

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Kaiba. Il se souvenait de son rêve, celui où leur père adoptif plantait une lame dans le cœur de Kisara. Était-ce prémonitoire ? Il avait simplement cru que son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Gozaburo ne pouvait pas revenir, c'était impossible. Seto avait enterré le passé et leur beau-père en même temps. Il ne reviendrait jamais. C'est ce que se répétait le PDG.

« Nous avons Roland et encore Henry qui ont pris soin de nous » poursuivit Makuba « Mais jamais ils ne nous blesseraient, ni nous ni Kisara, j'en suis sur »

Yugi secoua la tête. S'il ne devait pas chercher du côté des liens du sang ou affectif, peut-être devait-il chercher du côté de la magie. Il n'y avait qu'un lien qui lui paraissait évident : Celui de l'œil du Millénium. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne le possédait mais Pegasus l'avait porté pendant des années. Le PDG d'Illusion Industriel avait en effet verbalisé qu'il avait été en quelque sorte possédé par l'œil, ce qui l'avait conduit à faire des horreurs.

La folie d'Aknadin résidait elle encore en Pegasus malgré ses regrets ? L'homme avait eu l'air sincère en disant avoir changé et vouloir aider. Cependant il était le seul lien avec le passé qu'il voyait. C'est pour cette raison que le jeune homme s'était abstenu de l'appeler pour élaborer son plan concernant l'âme de Kisara.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre cette idée que la colère de Kaiba resurgit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas assuré:

« Viens Makuba, on s'en va et tout de suite »

« Kaiba » hurla presque Yugi

Le jeune PDG se retourna pour toiser froidement son rival. Il vit le jeune homme tricolore de nouveau se pencher, sans le quitter des yeux pour sortir un nouvel objet de sous le comptoir mais cette fois, il ne le jeta pas négligemment dessus. Il le glissa autour de son cou et bomba le torse, exhibant le puzzle d'or.

« Oh Yugi …»

Le plus grand tourna son regard vers son jeune frère. Il l'avait donc écouté quand l'autre soir il avait brisé le puzzle en lui hurlant qu'il pouvait l'amener à Yugi. Ce n'était nullement surprenant après tout.

Le maître des dragons s'approcha de son rival, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, cherchant une trace du pharaon qu'il avait tant souhaité revoir. Le tricolore le comprit. Il lui fit un simple signe de la tête.

« Atem ne reviendra plus jamais »

Le PDG, bien que choqué par cette révélation, tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Son unique vrai rival était donc partit pour toujours ainsi que les révélations qu'il tenait tant à lui faire. Il avait bien sur envisagé cette possibilité quand il s'était mis en quête du puzzle mais la voir se concrétiser devant ses yeux restait difficile. À quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est faux, c'est toi qui refuse de l'appeler. Si tu le refuses, je le forcerai à revenir pour te protéger, quitte à devoir moi-même t'étrangler » cria le maître des dragons, empli de colère

Seto savait que le pharaon était prêt à tout pour son alter-ego. Il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Yugi se redressa avec prestance, défiant l'autre homme de tenter de poser la main sur lui. Il n'était plus le jeune homme frêle et timide qu'il avait pu être avant sa rencontre avec Atem.

« Il est mort Kaiba. Faisons en sorte ensemble que Kisara ne le rejoigne pas »

Le jeune homme châtain avait du mal à accepter le départ définitif du pharaon mais c'est l'idée de la perte de la jeune femme qui était la plus dure.

« Kisara ne le rejoindra pas » fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit simplement pour nier les propos de l'autre duelliste

C'était une idée inconcevable. Impossible.

« Pour ça, l'âme de Kisara doit être retiré des dragons blancs afin de lui être restitué. De tous les dragons »

« Oublie tout de suite l'idée que je te laisse toucher à mes précieuses cartes de duel » s'insurgea Kaiba comprenant vaguement où l'autre duelliste voulait en venir. Plus que jamais, il sentait les cartes contre son cœur.

Le jeune homme possédant le puzzle s'avança lentement vers le PDG.

« Je sais la valeur sentimentale qu'ont tes dragons blancs. Je le comprend d'autant plus maintenant que je connais Kisara mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Seto »

Ce fut les mots de trop. Il ne comprenait que trop bien au ton employé par Yugi qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais. En plus de cela, le maître des jeux s'était permis de l'appeler par son prénom. Le ton, la façon de le prononcer, c'était Atem, cette nuit-là sur le bateau, le pharaon ou une partie de lui résidait encore en Yugi, il en était sûr. Il n'était pas parti pour toujours.

« Tu es un menteur Yugi » dit le duelliste en serrant les dents de rage

Sur ces mots, Kaiba partit sans se retourner et franchit la porte du magasin de jeu laissant son frère et le champion du duel.

« Ça aurait pu plus mal se passer » conclut Makuba

« Ça aurait pu mieux se passer » y répondit l'autre homme

« Laisse l'idée faire son chemin, mon frère est un homme bon mais ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, même pour lui, laisse lui du temps »

« Si seulement nous en avions Makuba, si seulement… »

* * *

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avait perturbé Kaiba plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. Bien sûr qu'il avait continué son petit jeu à nier devant Yugi, hors de question de reconnaître qu'il avait raison mais dans le confort de sa solitude alors qu'il rentrait en voiture le doute le prit.

La vie de Kisara aujourd'hui pouvait-elle vraiment être menacé parce qu'un prêtre égyptien l'avait prophétisé il y a 5000 ans ?

C'était ridicule. Aussi ridicule que de se souvenir d'un passé antique, aussi risible que l'idée de l'esprit antique d'un pharaon vivant dans un puzzle millénaire tout en possédant un jeune homme, aussi absurde que de voir les deux entités se séparés et franchir les portes de la mort. Pourtant tout cela était réellement arrivé. Il en avait été le témoin.

Décrétant qu'il avait mis assez de distance entre Yugi et lui, il s'arrêta un moment sur le bas-côté pour souffler un peu. Il avait fini par être atteint par tout ça. Il sortit de son manteau les cartes de dragons blancs qu'il avait choisi d'emmener avec lui, les admirant un moment. Elles étaient magnifique, comme toujours.

Ces créatures faisaient tellement parti de lui. C'est le dessin du dragon blanc fait par Makuba qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup quand ils étaient enfant. Cela lui avait donné la force, un objectif, un sens à sa vie. Ce sont encore ses dragons couplés à ses stratégies qui ont fait de lui le champion du monde de duel de monstre. Jusqu'à Yugi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour ranger ses cartes dans sa veste avant de reprendre la route. S'il y avait une chance, une infime chance que Yugi ait raison, ce qui devenait une habitude vraiment agaçante, alors il aurait un choix à faire rapidement. Mais avant, il devait rejoindre Kisara et connaitre le sien.

* * *

Kisara était assise dans le fameux fauteuil des Kaiba mais pas du tout avec les mêmes sentiments qu'habituellement. Elle avait peur. Quoi de plus naturel lorsque l'on est en compagnie d'un psychopathe en puissance.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda t'elle en fixant le corps inerte d'Henry, qu'elle espérait seulement inconscient

« Par vengeance. Quoi d'autres ? » Répondit-il calmement en regardant par la fenêtre

Mais oui, bien sûr, il est vrai que toutes les personnes ayant un différend avec une autre s'introduisent dans leur maison, assomment leur majordome, séquestrent leur invité en attendant qu'il rentre. Malgré la venue soudaine de cette pensée, Kisara s'abstint de la verbaliser.

« Kaiba m'a pris tout ce à quoi je tenais, il a détruit ma vie, alors, je suis venu pour prendre la sienne »

Cette phrase horrifia la jeune femme, il était venu pour tuer Seto et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle et cela se vit.

« N'ayez pas peur, vous, vous ne risquez rien »

Voilà qui était très rassurant pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'empêcher le pire de se produire, elle vit le fou se redresser et entendit nettement le crissement des pneus qu'elle associait à la conduite sportive de Kaiba.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'homme en rouge sortir une arme à feu. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée en hurlant pour tenter de l'avertir:

« Seto, non ! »

Elle n'eut ni le temps de rejoindre le hall, ni de crier plus qu'elle avait déjà été attrapé avec une main fermement plaqué sur la bouche. Son estomac se tordit encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit le canon froid de l'arme contre sa gorge.

« Calme toi, je n'en ai qu'après lui, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois blessée » lui chuchota son ravisseur

Il voulait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. Kaiba allait mourir sous ses yeux et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais sortir de son coma plutôt que de voir cela. Déjà la jeune femme sentait son cœur se briser. Si le PDG était abattu devant ses yeux, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle en était sûre. Dépression ? Rechute de son état de santé fragile ? Elle finirait par en mourir, c'était une certitude à ses yeux. Déjà ses forces l'abandonnaient, la fille aux yeux bleus sentait ses jambes faiblirent.

Alors que l'homme les avaient tous deux poussés dans l'angle de la pièce où il se cachait initialement, Kisara entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer suivit du bruit de clé que l'on jette sur un meuble.

Le désespoir autant que la panique la gagnait à présent.

Kaiba quand à lui s'étonna du silence de mort qui régnait dans le manoir. Il savait que Kisara était rentré car Roland lui avait confirmé. Doucement, il se mit à gravir les marches de l'escalier, pensant la trouver dans la chambre d'ami mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours en entendant un gémissement étouffé provenant du salon.

Le PDG, sans savoir exactement d'où cette intuition lui venait, choisit de se tenir sur ses gardes alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce pressentiment lui fut vite confirmé quand, voulant quadriller la pièce, il tourna son regard vers la gauche et remarqua la présence dans le recoin d'un homme qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir tenant fermement Kisara, une main sur la bouche, un canon sous la gorge.

L'homme s'affolait clairement à la vue du duelliste car il tremblait en sortant de l'angle, se mettant au milieu de la pièce. Étrangement et pour la première fois de sa vie, Seto fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit l'arme se braquer dans sa direction. Il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt que coller sous la mâchoire de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

« Kaiba »

« On dit « Monsieur Kaiba » Daevis » ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre le PDG malgré la situation

Cette attitude ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'ancien chef du service juridique, renvoyé la veille.

« Vous êtes un monstre. Vous brisez la vie des gens sans vous en souciez. J'ai tout perdu. Ma femme m'a quitté à cause de vous ! »

Bien que la perte d'un emploi puisse être une chose cruelle dans la société actuelle, Kaiba ne regrettait pas sa décision. Ce type était un incompétent notoire. Il n'avait nullement sa place dans une société d'exception telle que sa société de jeu.

« Cela fait 27 ans que je travaille pour la KaibaCorp, 27 ans ! » hurla Daevis « Monsieur Kaiba, le vrai monsieur Kaiba, Gozaburo, a toujours été satisfait de moi. Je ne me laisserai pas mettre à la porte par un gamin parvenu qui se prend pour un chef d'entreprise »

Seto se demanda quel était vraiment de problème de l'homme en face de lui. Était-ce la honte d'avoir été viré par un homme ayant la moitié de son âge ? Sa femme qui était apparemment partie ? Le fait qu'il ait renversé et remplacé Gozaburo ? Dans tous les cas le jeune homme se dit que Daevis était le seul responsable de la gêne que lui occasionnait chacune de ses situations.

S'il avait été seul avec l'autre homme, nul doute qu'il se serait ouvertement moqué de lui pour son attitude et l'aurait rabaissé autant qu'il le pouvait mais entre eux, il y avait Kisara.

Le PDG fixa dans les yeux la jeune femme forcée au silence. Cela lui rappela indéniablement le cauchemar qu'il avait fait l'autre nuit. Ce mélange de peur et de force à la fois. Il vit son regard s'orienter vers la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de mot pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Elle avait peur pour lui et l'incitait à se sauver. Comme dans son rêve. Cependant, il se refusait à fuir et il ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort. Même s'il était évident que Daevis n'en avait pas après elle, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir les choses changés sur ce point.

Même s'il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire, il préférait attirer les foudres de l'ex chef du service juridique sur lui que sur la jeune femme. À part pour Makuba, jamais il n'avait été prêt à faire cela pour personne. Mais ça c'était avant. Définitivement, il était attaché à elle. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait lui-même cru.

« Vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur, je n'ai aucun regret. Si c'était à refaire, je vous renverrais de la même manière » déclara le duelliste

« Ne dîtes pas cela, je vous interdis de dire ça ! »

Kaiba avait tenté d'être serein, d'afficher un visage impassible, de ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur, mais pas pour lui. Heureusement sa réputation de cœur de glace l'aidait à préserver les apparences. Faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par la situation ne lui permettait pas de communiquer avec Kisara ou même de tenter de la rassurer par un regard.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait cependant pas louper la folie mélangé à la haine dans le regard de son ancien employé. Cette histoire allait mal finir et il le savait.

Il eut l'idée d'utiliser ses cartes de duel pour en placer une entre le cran et le percuteur au moment où il tirerait rendant ainsi temporairement impossible la détonation. Il savait le faire, il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs mais la situation était différente. À l'époque, c'était Kemo, le garde de Pegasus qui avait pointé une arme sur sa tempe, il se trouvait donc sur le côté par rapport à lui, rendant l'opération avec la carte de duel faisable. Dans ce cas de figure Daevis était en face. Impossible.

Il y avait aussi l'option d'envoyer une carte frapper la main de l'homme comme il l'avait fait avec le pilleur de l'ombre qui menaçait d'écraser Téa avec un conteneur pendant le tournoi de BatailleVille. Pas infaisable mais bien plus risqué. Le pilleur de l'ombre tenait une télécommande, pas fermement une arme à feu avec le doigt à demi-pressé nerveusement sur la détente. Tout ce qu'il allait réussir à faire, c'est se prendre une balle.

De plus, pour rajouter à la situation déjà bien dramatique, il avait laissé son portable au bureau et c'était son manteau de rechange qu'il portait, celui qui n'était pas équipé de communicateur qui aurait permis de prévenir son équipe de sécurité.

Et tout cela c'était sans compter le fait qu'il y avait Kisara au milieu de tout ça et qu'il tenait à sa sécurité.

Alors qu'il cherchait ardemment une solution, il l'entrevit derrière Daevis. Soudain l'espoir de sortir tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé de ce traquenard lui apparut. Il avait un plan. Cependant pour que cela fonctionne il fallait que Seto gagne du temps et que le fou de la gâchette reste bien focaliser sur lui.

Sans plus se poser de questions, Kaiba se déplaça lentement dans la pièce, faisant ainsi ajuster l'angle de tir à l'autre homme pour le garder toujours en joue, en face de lui.

« Dites-moi Daevis, que voulez-vous ? Que je vous reprenne ? Que je vous offre une grosse indemnité de licenciement ? Quels sont vos revendications ? »

L'intéressé cru que le PDG se moquait de lui en entendant ses propositions. Il semblait si détendu, comme si cela n'est comme simple négociation commerciale. Il n'en était rien. L'ex employé n'était pas venu ici pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. La rage pure l'habitait. Il ne voulait que la mort de l'homme en face de lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Avant de le tuer, il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait le voir hurler, il voulait le détruire. L'homme pensait qu'en le menaçant d'une arme, ce gamin prétentieux s'effondrerait, pleurerait pour sauver sa propre vie, le supplierait de l'épargnez mais non, rien. Était-il indifférent même à sa propre mort ? Si c'était le cas, Daevis pensa que sa réputation de monstre au cœur de glace était bien sous-estimée.

« Je vais vous tuer. Vous l'avez compris ? Je vais vous abattre et personne ne m'en empêchera. Vous n'êtes rien, vous n'avez rien. Vous n'avez personne et votre argent ne vous aidera en rien cette fois »

Seto se força à ne regarder que l'homme qui le menaçait. Bien qu'il en meure d'envie au point d'en souffrir, il se refusait à fixer Kisara. Il ne donnerait pas à son ancien employé une raison de penser que la jeune femme comptait pour lui. Il était préférable qu'il continue à penser qu'il était bel et bien seul en ce monde, comme il l'avait lui-même toujours prétendu.

« D'accord, abattez-moi, mais avant profitez-en. Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur vu que c'est la dernière fois que vous le pourrez »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'homme armé pour se mettre à hurler pendant plusieurs minutes toutes la haine qu'il avait contre son ancien employeur. Il retraça les années glorieuses de la fabrication d'armes sous Gozaburo ainsi que le fléau que Seto avait été.

Le PDG le laissa faire sans l'écouter, pour l'instant, son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, peut-être même de secondes.

Après un temps qui fut affreusement long, le fou se tut un moment avant d'exiger que Kaiba s'agenouille et le supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve.

À ce moment, le duelliste eut une fois de plus la confirmation qu'il tenait plus à sa fierté, à son honneur qu'à sa propre vie.

« Jamais »

Ce fut le mot de trop, celui qui scellait le destin du PDG dans l'esprit du juriste. Il allait faire feu quand des sirènes ressemblant à celle de la police de firent entendre. Elles s'approchaient à vitesse alarmante du manoir et l'homme paniqua :

« Où est la sortie ? Vous avez forcément une sortie secrète ! » Hurla l'assaillant, toujours en le menaçant de son arme

Seto eut un petit rire moqueur totalement dépourvu de joie.

« Il n'y a aucune sortie secrète, on ne voit cela que dans les films, c'est fini »

Bien sûr, le PDG décréta qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler des sous-sols, la bibliothèque qui possédait une sortie dans le jardin par une trappe secrète. Ce type allait aller en prison et payer pour ses crimes. Cette fin était inévitable. Seto l'avait compris depuis l'instant où il avait vu Henry reprendre conscience et se traîner lentement vers la porte de la cuisine. Il avait ainsi pu joindre la police et le service de sécurité de KaibaCorp. Tout ce que le PDG avait dû faire, c'est gagner du temps et faire en sorte que le juriste ne le quitte pas des yeux.

La panique s'empara de Daevis tandis qu'il tentait de fuir dans le vestibule. Kisara, qu'il traînait toujours, tenta de résister pour la première fois depuis de début de cette confrontation, saisissant sa chance de se libérer.

Automatiquement, son ravisseur pointa l'arme sur sa tempe. Elle n'en réchapperait pas s'il tirait sur un coup de panique.

Voyant cela, Seto ne put le supporter. Il la protégerait. Pour se faire, il se déplaça pour être en face de l'homme, écartant les bras en croix, comme il l'avait fait pour couper la route à Zork dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon en criant :

« Ton adversaire, c'est moi ! »

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Choisissant sa cible, l'ex employé saisit fermement le bras de Kisara avant de la jeter au sol sur le côté et pointer son arme vers le PDG.

Kaiba le vit dans les yeux de Daevis, il allait tirer. Il pria pour qu'il ne vise pas la tête mais savait qu'il n'était certainement pas assez bon tireur pour cela. Pour être sûr de l'avoir, il viserait en pleine poitrine essayant de cibler le cœur. Ça allait aller. Il était grand, d'une allure solide. Si aucun organe vital n'était touché, une équipe médicale pourrait intervenir avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang sur le sol du vestibule.

Le duelliste tenta se croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, protégeant ainsi au maximum son corps de l'impact de la balle, se préparant à encaisser cette douleur.

La détonation eut lieu, le projectile partit à une vitesse alarmante mais elle n'atteint jamais Seto. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kisara s'était relevé et placée entre lui et la balle qui la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle gémit de douleur en s'effondrant en arrière sous la force de l'impact.

« Non, Kisara » cria Kaiba en tombant à genoux pour attraper le corps de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

C'est un cauchemar, c'est encore un cauchemar pria le jeune homme, souhaitant se réveiller d'un coup.

Le monde autour et le tireur avait cessé d'exister, il n'y avait qu'elle et sa blessure, elle qui s'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger, il n'y avait qu'elle tout simplement.

Bien que fou de rage contre Seto, le fait d'avoir touché la jeune femme choqua le tireur qui ne chercha plus à se venger mais simplement à fuir vers les étages.

« Kisara, je suis désolée » chuchota le PDG, conscient que cette balle lui était destinée.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » eut le temps de lui répondre la fille aux yeux bleus en faisant une tentative pour porter la main au visage de Seto.

Cette tentative fut infructueuse et ne fit qu'intensifier la douleur dont elle n'avait sous le coup de l'adrénaline pas pleinement conscience.

Kaiba vit avec horreur, s'agrandir bien trop rapidement une tache rouge sang sur sa robe blanche. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il appuya sans réfléchir ses mains sur sa blessure.

« Ça va aller Kisara, ça va aller »

Cela sonnait comme une promesse et aurait pu être plus rassurante s'il n'y avait pas une note de peur palpable dans la voix du duelliste.

Elle avait froid, si froid. La jeune femme se demanda si c'était la fin, si c'était à ça que ça ressemblait lorsque l'on mourrait. Elle était si jeune pour mourir, avait encore tant de choses à voir, à vivre. Il parait qu'en quittant ce monde, notre vie entière repasse devant nos yeux mais pour elle ce n'était pas le cas, elle voyait surtout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu, ce qui lui manquait.

La fille aux yeux bleus avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle ne le regrettait pas, elle l'avait sauvé. Après tout, c'était ça l'amour non ? Elle regrettait cependant de partir sans savoir s'il était réciproque.

« Seto… » Gémit elle faiblement

Son regard croisa celui de Kaiba

« Non, NON ! » lui intima t'il fermement

Le jeune homme avait bien comprit. C'était ses adieux qu'elle souhaitait lui faire, elle abandonnait et ça Kaiba ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Bat-toi, s'il te plait »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ces derniers mots que la douleur en plus de la perte importante de sang lui firent perdre connaissance.

« Non ne pars pas, reste avec moi »

La PDG cessa de comprimer sa blessure pour attraper son corps et le serrer contre lui. Il sentait ses yeux se brouiller malgré lui. Cette douleur, celle qu'il avait eu en saisissant le sceau du parchemin, il la ressentait. Le cœur de Seto se serra dans sa poitrine, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Pourtant son âme se souvenait de cette sensation, de cette souffrance, de cette perte. Les mots surgirent de ces lèvres sans y réfléchir, plus que son cerveau, ce fut autant son cœur que son âme qui parlèrent :

« Ne meurt pas, me laisse pas…pas encore… »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 16

Euh… je suis désolée ? Non, ce n'est pas du sadisme mais vraiment, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je vous dis que l'histoire se répète.

J'ai cette fin de chapitre depuis longtemps, j'avais hâte d'arriver à cette scène. C'est l'une des THE scène de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a « plu » autant qu'à moi.

La caisse de tomates est toujours dispo au besoin.

En espérant vous revoir pour le chapitre 17. A bientôt. Bisous

Zarryn


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bienvenue au chapitre 17.

Un chapitre dans la lignée du 16ème, j'espère qu'il plaira. Désolée pour le temps de publication qui s'est bien allongé depuis le début.

Alors, je préviens, à la base ce chapitre était gigantesque mais je voulais vraiment le mettre en une fois... Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que tous les lecteurs aiment rester plus d'une heure sur le même chapitre. Surtout que je sais que certains d'entre vous traduisent le français ce qui est une longue opération. Je divise donc ce chapitre en deux plus petit que les derniers mais comme ce n'est pas possible du tout de les poster séparément… Je vais donc poster les deux en même temps. Voilà, ça fait une pause comme ça pour ceux qui le souhaitent et une possibilité d'enchaîner si vous préférez.

Un grand merci pour les reviews de KuroRainy-Chan, Fabiola.H.J et ChristopherRus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. J'imagine que je serais déprimée d'écrire et me dirais que ça ne plait pas. Alors, merci.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Kaiba sauta de l'ambulance tel un félin avant de regarder derrière lui. Il se retint de toute forme de commentaires en voyant les ambulanciers sortir le corps de Kisara bien trop lentement à son goût.

À son grand regret, ce n'était pas l'équipe médicale de la KaibaCorp qui avait été la première sur place. C'est ainsi que lorsque le PDG avait commencé à vouloir donner des ordres, l'un des hommes présents lui avait sans tact répondu qu'il n'était pas son patron et n'avait pas de consignes à recevoir de lui.

Maudit soit-il avait pensé Kaiba. Si la situation de la jeune femme n'était pas si grave, il aurait volontiers préféré attendre ses propres hommes et la faire transporter à sa société. Il avait un étage entier réservé pour tout ce qui était médical. Le jeune homme savait cependant qu'elle devait être prise en charge par les services d'urgence le plus tôt possible et avait dû se résoudre à laisser l'ambulance l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Seto du reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait preuve de professionnalisme et semblaient contrôler la situation bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient équipés pour en même temps. Les compresses de gazes hémostatiques et une pression suffisante bien ciblé avaient, à défaut de l'arrêter complètement, permit de contrôler l'hémorragie mais cela ne suffirait pas, il l'avait bien compris.

Les deux soignants avaient tentés d'empêcher Kaiba de les accompagner. Il n'était pas un membre de la famille après tout. C'était sans compter sur le regard menaçant de l'homme d'affaires. Après avoir affirmé que personne ne l'empêcherait d'accompagner la jeune femme, ses yeux les avaient défiés d'oser s'opposer à lui.

Les deux hommes avaient compris qu'il était prioritaire de s'occuper de la blessée et avaient donc foncés en direction de l'hôpital, le PDG à bord du véhicule de secours.

Une fois arrivé, Kisara fut de suite prise en charge par le médecin urgentiste qui décréta rapidement la nécessité d'une opération pour retirer la balle et ensuite, ligaturer ? emboliser ? Kaiba n'avait pas bien suivi le discours médical, il ne quittait simplement pas la fille aux cheveux blancs des yeux.

La jeune femme lui semblait encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà au naturel. Elle avait perdue du sang, beaucoup de sang, trop peut-être. Le duelliste secoua la tête face à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la jeune femme, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était prêt à s'avouer et lui avouer qu'il éprouvait plus qu'un simple intérêt historique pour elle.

Seto suivit le brancard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bloc et fut bloqué par le médecin qui lui ordonna de rester ici. Cependant, peu importe la situation, personne ne donne d'ordre à Seto Kaiba. Personne.

« Vous ignorez à qui vous parlez » lâcha le jeune homme de façon méprisante avant de poursuivre son avancée

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par le médecin qui s'interposa une fois de plus.

« Je me moque de qui vous êtes. Nous devons nous occuper d'elle avant tout et vous nous gêné plus qu'autre chose alors vous restez là ou j'appelle la sécurité qui vous jettera dehors »

Du coin de l'œil, Seto vit deux armoires à glace qu'il se savait parfaitement capable de maîtriser. Si combattre les gorilles de Pegasus ainsi que les pilleurs de l'ombre de Marek était dans ses cordes alors nul doute qu'il pouvait se débarrasser d'eux sans aucun problème. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de le faire quand il se rappela que la priorité était Kisara.

Le duelliste rangea avec difficulté son orgueil.

« Sauvez-la » déclara-t-il comme un ordre en serrant les dents

Le docteur se retourna pour partir laissant Kaiba seul au milieu de ce couloir, ayant perdu de vue depuis plusieurs minutes la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment.

L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait depuis l'instant où l'équipe de secours avait pénétré dans le hall, le trouvant avec Kisara serré contre lui, retomba soudainement.

Le PDG s'assit sur l'une des chaises non loin de là. Bien qu'il soit peu habitué à attendre, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Impérativement, il devait savoir comment elle allait, il devait être sûr qu'elle allait s'en sortir. C'était pour lui que la fille aux yeux bleus avait pris cette balle. Le projectile ne lui était pas destiné. Si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Seto repensa aux propos de Yugi, disant que c'était le destin de la jeune femme de mourir avant que lui-même ait atteint ses 25 ans. Il avait balayé l'idée d'un revers de la main et la voilà qui se jetait entre lui et cette balle.

Kaiba se saisit le visage.

Les mots « l'histoire est destiné à se répéter » de Yugi résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Et s'il avait bien raison, alors cela voulait dire que Kisara allait mourir. Il allait la perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté Yugi, il allait la perdre parce que c'est pour lui que Daevis était venu. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que ce soit de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait hurler sa rage qu'il n'avait fait qu'amplifier dans le but de moins ressentir sa douleur. Le jeune homme se sentait si vide, assis sur cette chaise, les yeux fermés, le visage entre ses mains.

« Seto » résonna doucement devant lui

L'intéressé releva le regard pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de Makuba. Son jeune frère était venu. Comment avait-il su ? Question idiote. Henry bien sûr ou alors le service de sécurité de KaibaCorp. Lorsque le PDG est attaqué et part en ambulance, il semble logique d'en informer directement le vice-président.

Kaiba tenta de détendre son visage dans le but de rassurer son cadet, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Tout va bien Makuba »

« Non » dit le plus jeune en faisant tournoyer son doigt pour désigner son grand frère dans son intégralité.

Seto porta pour la première fois son regard sur lui-même et fut sans doute autant horrifié que l'avait été le jeune vice-président. Il était couvert du sang partiellement séché de Kisara. Il en avait de partout sur lui, sur son manteau blanc immaculé, sur ses mains, sans doute aussi sur son visage qu'il avait eu la bêtise de toucher.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang » dit-il avec une voix bien plus enroué qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

Le plus jeune sembla se détendre légèrement avant de comprendre l'implication de cette déclaration.

« Kisara ? » chuchota t'il interrogativement, ayant peur de la réponse

L'aîné répondit par un mouvement de tête en direction des blocs opératoires. Sous le choc, le plus jeune s'écroula à côté de son grand frère. Gardant le silence.

Alors que Makuba réalisait que le pire s'était bel et bien produit tel que Yugi le redoutait, Kaiba essayait de retrouver de la force en tentant de faire croître sa rage. Contre Kisara pour s'être jeté devant lui, contre Daevis pour avoir tiré, contre son équipe de sécurité pour leur incompétence, contre Roland pour ne pas avoir raccompagné Kisara jusqu'au bout, contre Makuba pour l'avoir empêché par sa promesse d'être à la maison en même temps que la jeune femme, contre Yugi pour avoir contribué au retour de la fille dragon à ses côtés, contre le pharaon d'être parti après avoir enclenché cette cascade d'événement. Contre la Terre entière.

Malgré sa rage, la personne à qui Kaiba en voulait le plus était lui-même. Il s'en voulait des sentiments qu'il avait développés, de ne pas avoir su la protéger et il s'en voulait même de toute cette colère qu'il ressentait, particulièrement celle orienté envers Makuba.

L'aîné tourna son regard vers son petit frère et ce qu'il vit l'attrista. Toute la haine qu'il ressentait s'estompa et il n'eut que le désir d'aider le plus jeune à surmonter ses émotions douloureuses. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que son cadet ressentait, lui-même étant attristé à un point qu'il ne saurait décrire. Il faisait cependant bonne figure, ne sachant même pas comment il y arrivait.

Seto voulait dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais je ne savais pas quoi. Il n'avait aucune pensée positive à laquelle se raccrocher, hormis que son frère était en vie, en parfaite santé et auprès de lui. C'est tout ce qui comptait à une époque. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Kaiba sentait qu'il avait le cœur brisé. L'émotion le reprenait. Il craignait de ne plus arriver à la retenir longtemps.

Le jeune PDG vit du coin de l'œil Roland arriver dans leur direction. La colère lui revint rapidement. Lorsque l'homme fut à porter de voix, il entreprit de l'interroger.

« Comment Daevis est entré ? »

Le ton, froid et cassant, comme à son habitude.

Mal à l'aise, le chef de la sécurité expliqua qu'il avait franchi la sûreté au manoir en expliquant que c'était Seto lui-même qui l'avait convoqué. Dans la mesure où il portait son badge encore valide de la KaibaCorp, les gardes ne s'étaient pas méfiés.

Bien que le duelliste ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à tendre l'oreille pour écouter des infirmières parler des interventions ayant lieu au bloc, Roland expliqua la suite de l'histoire que son patron ignorait.

Quand ils avaient entendu le coup de feu, l'équipe de sécurité de la Corp était intervenue de suite. Ils avaient alors trouvé Seto en train de serrer le corps ensanglantée de la jeune femme contre lui. Constatant que monsieur Kaiba était sain et sauf, ils laissèrent le soin au secours de s'occuper des deux jeunes gens avant de quadriller le manoir pour retrouver le tireur. Ce dernier s'était enfoui à travers l'étage, cherchant une sortie. Il avait été interpellé en à peine quelques minutes.

Makuba avait écouté les explications de l'employé, voyant son frère être complètement déconnecté du monde l'entourant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. L'aîné semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il était simplement ailleurs, son esprit errait dans un bloc opératoire de l'autre côté de ses portes qu'il n'avait pas pu franchir.

Le plus jeune des Kaiba observa encore une fois son grand frère. Devant son absence de réaction, ce fut lui qui donna des consignes à Roland qui partit rapidement pour les exécuter.

Inutile d'être un génie pour voir que Seto était affecté comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Du moins, pas depuis plusieurs millénaires.

Le vice-président en avait conscience. S'il avait pu avoir des doutes à un moment, il n'en avait plus sur les sentiments de son frère pour Kisara. C'était évident. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, son attitude parlait pour lui de façon bien plus éloquente que n'aurait pu le faire n'importe quel mot.

« Seto » chuchota le jeune homme

Mais l'aîné de réagit pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. Il accusait le choc.

Makuba voulait être là pour lui, comme son grand frère l'avait toujours été quand il en avait eu besoin et cela tout au long de sa vie. Malgré l'apparence de Kaiba, le plus jeune fit un geste pour poser sa main sur celle de l'autre homme.

Cela réveilla instantanément le PDG qui observa son cadet. Il se dégagea en se levant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien » pesta le duelliste à l'adresse du jeune homme

L'intéressé secoua la tête. Il n'abandonnerait pas Seto, il ne le laisserait pas seul à affronter cette situation, il ne le laisserait pas se sacrifier sur l'autel de la fierté, faisant taire ses émotions qu'il avait eu tant de mal à éprouver.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Pas de mensonge. Pas à moi, et à toi encore moins »

Après un moment, le plus jeune poursuivit :

« Je ne vais moi-même pas bien. Je l'aime aussi grand frère, je la vois un peu comme une sœur. Tu as le droit de vouloir qu'elle s'en sorte, d'être affecté »

Kaiba tiqua lorsque son cadet parla d'amour. Il n'avait jamais évoqué ce ressenti, pas même dans sa tête pour lui-même. Il pensait « émotions » ou encore « sentiments » qu'il éprouvait mais jamais il n'avait dit « amour », pas une fois. Était-ce cela qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il ne voulait pas le nier non plus. Pas maintenant. À son sens, la situation ne se prêtait pas à cela.

Il allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche lorsque son regard intercepta Roland qui revenait à vive allure dans leur direction. Le chef de la sécurité se retrouva devant les deux Kaiba et tendit à son patron ce qu'il avait été envoyé cherché. Le PDG observa ainsi des vêtements lui appartenant. Il ne les avait pas portés depuis un long moment, le royaume des duellistes s'il ne faisait pas erreur et il ne faisait jamais erreur.

Le jeune homme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses mains ainsi qu'à son manteau blanc. Son haut noir cachait la couleur rouge qui l'avait pourtant imbibé mais il se sentait tout de même collant. Bien que ce ne fût pas sa priorité jusqu'à présent, il lui était dorénavant impossible de supporter une minute de plus d'être recouvert du sang de Kisara.

Se saisissant sans un merci des vêtements dans les mains de Roland, Kaiba chercha un endroit où se changer tranquillement. S'éloignant des blocs opératoires, ses pas le ramenèrent en direction du service des urgences. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien de plus que de la bobologies alors que la jeune femme qui comptait pour lui était en ce moment sur une table d'opération. La vie était injuste, la situation écœurante.

Le duelliste repéra assez rapidement une salle vide et s'y faufila en refermant la porte derrière lui. La salle des plâtres apparemment. Parfait car au moins il y avait un point d'eau qui lui permit de se nettoyer un peu.

Avant de sortir, Seto s'autorisa un moment de répit loin des regards qui selon lui attendaient qu'il soit fort. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement. Le PDG ne savait si c'était le choc, la colère ou un autre sentiment encore indéterminé. Il choisit de l'ignorer pour l'instant, surtout désireux de ne pas rester loin du théâtre des opérations pour le moment.

Sur le chemin du retour, il entrevit son reflet dans une vitre et s'arrêta pour s'observer. Ce pantalon assorti à cette chemise vert bouteille, ce manteau bleu… Cet homme dans la glace n'était plus lui et pourtant il se sentait émotionnellement proche de son lui de cette époque. Il avait été séparé de quelqu'un qui comptait à ses yeux et faisait tout pour le retrouver. Kisara n'était peut-être pas de son sang comme Makuba mais elle comptait.

C'était une autre époque, une où il cherchait la discrétion. D'où ce manteau bleu passant bien plus inaperçu que le blanc remarquant qu'il arborait depuis un moment. Logique, à l'époque il était en cavale, cherchant à échapper aux sbires de Pegasus tout en traquant le créateur de duel de monstre.

Le créateur… C'était risible maintenant en sachant ce que Kaiba savait. Le milliardaire aux cheveux blancs n'avait rien inventé, simplement remis au gout du jour les duels des ombres avec les âmes pervertis des hommes. Toutes les âmes ne l'étaient pas cependant. Sur cette pensée, il sortit de la poche du manteau blanc qu'il tenait encore à la main ses cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Aucune perversion dans ces créatures, juste la beauté, la force et la lumière.

Accélérant le pas, il se retrouva rapidement auprès de Makuba qui attendait dans le couloir, l'air préoccupé. Aucun signe de Roland par contre. Le jeune homme se demanda où son cadet l'avait encore envoyé mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette question dépourvu d'un réel intérêt à ses yeux.

Lorsque le plus jeune des Kaiba releva la tête et reconnut son frère l'observant, son regard changea. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre et se souvenir d'une période de leurs vies bien plus sombre.

Le vice-président se releva et s'avança pour se placer devant son aîné. Ce dernier abandonna sa veste anciennement blanche immaculé sur la chaise à côté d'eux. Le plus jeune allait ouvrir la bouche quand son regard fut happé par une forme au loin. De suite les poils de Seto s'hérissèrent sur ses bras comme s'il avait senti le danger, son visage se referma plus encore et il finit par se retourner.

Ayant visiblement couru, essoufflé mais pourtant digne, se tenait au bout du couloir la forme de Yugi.

Aucun doute pour le PDG que c'était son frère qui l'avait contacté mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler non plus. Faire cela contribuerait à rendre la situation encore plus réelle. Ce n'était pas tant d'avouer au maître du jeu qu'il avait eu raison, c'était accepter l'idée que lui avait eu tort avec toutes les conséquences que cela avait.

Le duelliste tricolore l'avait prévenu, il avait senti venir cette catastrophe et il ne l'avait pas accepté. C'est Kisara qui payait son refus de croître une fois de plus à l'idée de la destinée. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Outre la destinée, c'est surtout le fait que cette balle aurait dû être pour lui.

Kaiba était un homme, prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes mais la jeune femme n'avait pas à payer pour la colère de Daevis à son encontre.

Loin d'être d'humeur pour une leçon de moral et un « je te l'avais bien dis », Seto entreprit de s'éloigner de son rival en direction de la machine à café se trouvant plus loin dans un recoin isolé. L'autre homme pouvait certainement avoir un résumé de la situation de la part de son traître de petit frère.

Une fois devant l'immense boîte métallique, Kaiba réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre monnaie sur lui. Cela lui était totalement inutile. Le café lui était généralement apporté par sa secrétaire ou bien Henry ou encore en libre-service dans la cuisine. Malgré l'absence de classe de cette action, il eut envie de laisser sa tête tomber contre la machine en fermant les yeux. Il fut heureux de s'en être abstenu quand quelques secondes plus tard il entendit son nom derrière lui.

Le PDG fut agacé de voir que même ici il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix et était traqué par le maître des jeux. Il n'était cependant pas réellement surprit. Au fond de lui, il savait que viendrait ce moment dès l'instant où il avait aperçu l'autre duelliste. Cette piètre tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec. Il n'avait gagné que quelques secondes de répit, juste assez pour se préparer.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna le duelliste tricolore

C'était donc cela la préoccupation première de son rival ? Question extrêmement stupide. Kaiba tenta tout de même un sourire sans joie qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace des mauvais jours.

« Je vais toujours bien »

C'était faux. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac, une envie de vomir qui ne le quittait pas, un sentiment de colère mêlé à de la culpabilité ainsi qu'un million de questions sans aucune réponse. C'est pourquoi dire qu'il allait bien était sans doute l'un de ses plus gros mensonges. Yugi s'en doutait et Kaiba savait malgré tout que son rival n'était pas dupe. Il ne pouvait cependant offrir une autre réponse. Les yeux du jeune homme se retrouvèrent malgré eux attirés par le puzzle doré autour du cou duelliste en face de lui. Même si l'autre le niait, Seto savait qu'il serait à jamais un lien entre le pharaon et Yugi.

Le maître des dragons blanc tourna le dos avant d'avoir à en entendre plus de mots de la part de l'autre homme. Peut-être pourrait-il comprendre le message et partir ? Peine perdu bien sûr. Il sentit son adversaire de toujours s'approcher jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à lui. Ce type n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de la notion d'espace vital ?

Yugi avait conscience de l'effet de chacun de ses gestes, de chacun de ses mots. Il espérait savoir ce qu'il faisait car avec Kaiba il était difficile de savoir réellement ce qu'il en était. Il devait le pousser dans ses retranchements pour faire sortir ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Le maître des jeux n'avait plus le temps de ménager son rival.

« Je t'avais prévenu sur ce qui arriverait »

Le ton était sec. Le sang du PDG ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se retourne et saisisse Yugi par la gorge avant de le plaquer contre la machine à café quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cette réaction ne surprit pas vraiment le jeune homme et n'était pas sans lui rappeler une scène qu'ils avaient déjà vécue sur le bateau amenant le pharaon faire face à son destin.

Il agrippa la main du duelliste le maintenant pour soutenir son corps et ainsi éviter d'étouffer. Il soutint cependant l'agression visuelle dont il était la victime.

Après quelques secondes où le châtain serrait avec une grande force les dents causant sans doute des dommages permanents à ses molaires, il décida de relâcher sa prise sur son rival avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas le destin qui l'a blessé. Ce n'est pas moi non plus. C'est la balle d'un calibre 25 »

Voilà qu'arrivait la deuxième plus gros mensonge de la journée. Kaiba savait que cette balle, Kisara l'avait prise à sa place, c'était contre lui que Daevis était fou de rage. De plus, il était difficile d'ignorer la coïncidence entre l'avertissement de Yugi et cet accident. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas totalement dupe. Il n'aurait su dire comment, mais le propriétaire du magicien des ténèbres sentait le doute autant que la culpabilité émanant de l'autre homme.

Ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer, ceci dit, vu la dramatisme de la situation, le duelliste se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

« Si Kisara survit à l'opération… » Commença le blond

« Elle va s'en sortir »

Le ton était ferme et sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Kaiba en soit persuadé, il était rationnel et savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le garantir, pas après l'avoir vu perdre tant de sang, pas après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance en tentant de lui faire un dernier aveu. Non il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'elle se réveillerait mais il lui était simplement impossible de concevoir le fait qu'elle ne survive pas.

« Même si elle survit à l'intervention chirurgicale, elle ne tiendra pas plus de quelques heures, quelques jours au mieux. Elle finira par s'éteindre »

Le choix des mots de Yugi n'échappa pas au PDG. Si elle le quittait, une lumière en lui allait définitivement s'éteindre. Il se demandait parfois quel était l'ampleur de ce que le jeune homme savait sur lui et son passé alors que la phrase « La lumière qui t'anime » revenait une fois de plus résonner dans son esprit.

« L'âme du dragon doit lui être restitué en totalité. Les quatre dragons. Abandonne-les ou c'est la fin pour elle » indiqua-t-il au châtain

Les cartes mentionnées pesèrent un peu plus lourd dans la poche du duelliste qui était leur maître.

Yugi ne s'était jamais trompé pendant toutes ces années, pas une fois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Tu nous as dit qu'elle allait mourir, tu nous as aussi dit que ça serait mon beau-père. Tu t'es trompé, ce n'était qu'un employé en quête de vengeance. Tu as eu tort » cracha Seto en insistant sur ce dernier mot « Tu as encore tort maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, elle va s'en sortir »

Bien sûr, le ton du PDG aurait pu être plus convaincant. L'autre duelliste saisit l'épaule de Kaiba qui avait déjà commencé à se retourner pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Je ne me trompe pas. J'ai dit qu'il y aurait un élément commun et je suis sûr que tu sais maintenant ce que c'est »

Le maître des dragons sentait bien trop la culpabilité pour ne pas savoir ce qu'était cet élément, selon Yugi. Il ne se trompait pas sur cela non plus.

L'esprit du jeune homme retourna en Égypte, le jour où, derrière sa colonne, il avait vu s'effondrer la Kisara originelle. Le prêtre lui ressemblant luttait contre son père, sans succès, Kisara avait invoqué son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus mais n'avait pas le dessus. Après des propos dépourvus d'intérêt, un projectile des ténèbres avait été lancé sur le prêtre et Kisara s'était jeté entre…

Les yeux de Seto s'agrandirent, comprenant. Kaiba jura sans avoir eu le temps de se retenir. Il s'en voulu encore plus se disait qu'il aurait du savoir, il aurait dû prévoir cette réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme se dit qu'elle n'avait décidément pas changer et était toujours la même 5000 ans plus tard.

Yugi avait donc eut raison ? Il cherchait un lien avec le passé, le voici, ça ne reposait pas sur l'auteur du tir, ça n'avait jamais été important. La seule chose commune, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était l'affection de Kisara pour lui, sa volonté de le protéger, de se sacrifier pour lui.

La nausée qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis que le maître des jeux était arrivé le reprit de plus belle. Il était fautif s'il acceptait cela. Sa vie, ses convictions, tout s'effondrait. Il ne pouvait lui-même s'effondrer et encore moins devant Yugi.

Un regard vers le tricolore fit comprendre à Seto que l'autre duelliste était sans doute déjà arrivé aux conclusions qu'il avait, malgré son cerveau plus que brillant, mis si longtemps à tirer. Décidément, il détestait cet homme.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dis que l'histoire se répétait ? La première Kisara, elle a déjà sacrifié sa vie pour toi ! »

Non c'était faux. Le PDG le refusait.

« Elle l'a sacrifié pour le prêtre Seth, je ne suis pas lui, je suis ma propre personne, je suis Seto Kaiba »

Le maître des magiciens secoua la tête. Il vit Kaiba trembler légèrement, de rage ? D'autres choses ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il pouvait affirmer que la fissure dans la carapace de l'autre homme était en train de s'agrandir à une vitesse alarmante. Comme un barrage retenant les flots, la digue de Seto allait bientôt craquer.

« Dans ce cas elle non plus n'est pas la même Kisara, pourtant elle est là aujourd'hui, pour toi, encore et son âme continue à payer ce qu'elle a fait pour la tienne »

Pouvait-elle vraiment en mourir ? Pouvait-il renoncer à tout ce qui lui restait de certitude ? De convictions ? Atem en avait déjà tellement emmenés avec lui. Il avait déjà tant abandonné.

Seto se sentait transparent devant le regard de Yugi, chose qui était rare. Depuis quand était-il passé de duelliste numéro 1, PDG fier et dominant à un homme prit au piège des regards de son rival le faisant se questionner sur les sentiments et la destinée tout en remettant en cause les fondements de ce qu'il était ?

Empli d'un sentiment de compassion devant de ce que Seto éprouvait, le duelliste tricolore ne le manifesta pas, conscient que cela déplairait au principal intéressé. Il se permit tout de même encore une autre déclaration :

« Renonce à ces convictions erronées, ouvre ton esprit »

Ce fut plus nerveux qu'autre chose mais Kaiba se mit à rire légèrement. « Ouvre ton esprit », ce furent les mots du pharaon lors de leur premier duel, après sa défaite, Atem avait brisé quelque chose en lui et les choses n'avaient plus jamais été comme avant. Yugi utilisait-il ses mots pour lui signifier qu'il était à un croisement de sa vie ? Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il devait tout de même répondre à sa provocation.

« Ce sont mes convictions qui m'ont maintenu en vie toutes ces années, moi et Makuba »

La vie de Seto n'avait en effet jamais été simple. Faites de tristesse, de mort, de douleur, de sacrifice, pour Makuba, pour lui-même. De l'orphelinat à la prise de contrôle de la KaibaCorp et même après cela. Sa vie de PDG n'était pas le luxe que les gens imaginaient, il avait tout sacrifié pour en arriver là. C'était également le fait de croire en lui-même qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, entre autre chose. Son caractère avait sauvé parfois la famille Kaiba mais avait également provoqué en contrepartie la destruction.

Yugi le regarda tristement. Muni d'une certitude, il l'exposa au brun :

« Aujourd'hui, ce sont ces mêmes convictions, les murs érigés autour de toi qui la tuent »

Il avait été dur. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, Kaiba devait réagir et maintenant.

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche quand son regard fut attiré par Makuba, lui faisant signe. Sans plus de réflexion, l'aîné se dirigea vers son cadet, trop heureux d'échapper aux propos de son rival.

« Alors ? »

« Elle est sortie du bloc et a été transféré en réanimation mais ils refusent de m'en dire plus »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Seto, son frère continua pour lui expliquer la situation :

« Nous ne sommes pas de la famille »

Cette réponse était gênante. Kaiba n'avait peut-être pas de lien de sang avec elle mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'en existait pas. À part Makuba, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, pas une fois toutes ces années. Il se moquait bien de ce que disaient les médecins ou encore les règles. Il voulait savoir et il saurait.

« Envoie Roland faire quelque chose de plus utile qu'aller me chercher des vêtements. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui prend les décisions ici, trouve le et persuadez le de faire ce que nous voulons »

« Par persuader, tu veux dire l'achetez n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna le jeune Kaiba bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire »

L'argent avait toujours facilité les choses. Il ne rechignerait pas à en dépenser dans ce cas précis. Cela valait le coup.

Alors que Kaiba partait avec son frère, il ne se retourna pas pour regarder le maître des jeux. Il ne le vit pas envoyer un message à ses amis concernant le plan qu'il n'avait pas approuvé.

* * *

« Que dit Yugi ? » Interrogea Téa

Joey releva la tête vers elle après avoir lu le message de leur ami.

« Nous continuons selon le plan. Tristan et moi nous allons à l'aéroport et toi tu vas lui parler »

La jeune fille avait approuvé la plan de Yugi mais elle doutait sérieusement de savoir se montrer suffisamment convaincante afin de persuader le jeune homme de replonger dans un passé qu'il souhaitait uniquement oublier.

« Tu sais qu'il va refuser bien sûr ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis. La jeune danseuse aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui aille parler au jeune homme, quelqu'un comme leur ami tricolore vu qu'il avait au moins certaines expériences communes.

« Yugi devrait s'en charger » verbalisa t'elle

« Il s'occupe déjà de convaincre l'autre snob, il ne peut pas tout faire, il a besoin de nous et nous avons foi en toi Téa »

Ouai, merci pour la confiance pensa la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas gagné. Malgré sa tentative de reprendre sa vie en main et de faire comme si de rien n'était, les blessures subsistaient. Elle savait qu'elle allait demander plus qu'un énorme service au jeune homme en question. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment été traumatisé par la situation.

La brune regarda l'immeuble devant lequel venait de la poser ses amis qui la fixaient toujours, attendant un signe d'acceptation de sa part. Elle ferait de son mieux. C'était ce que voulait son ami, c'était ce qu'avait voulu Atem.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et elle ressentit en elle un nouveau courage, une détermination. Pour Atem. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Jusqu'à le laisser partir pour son propre bien. Elle aimait le pharaon.

C'était si difficile d'envisager une vie future sans lui, un autre amour. Qui donc pourrait remplacer le souverain d'Égypte ? Aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville. C'est ce que pensait Téa du moins.

La danseuse sentit le regard insistant de ses amis sur elle et réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle décida d'y croire et se convint qu'elle allait y arriver.

« Allez-y, je m'en occupe »

« Bonne chance » lui répondit Tristan

Puis elle vit la voiture démarrer et foncer dans les rues de Domino. La jeune femme se retourna et entra dans l'immeuble avant d'en commencer l'ascension. Pendant qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, elle se remémora ses arguments. Ils étaient inutiles. Elle devait juste espérer qu'il serait prêt à faire face à ses démons.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, Téa se retrouva devant la porte qu'elle recherchait et toqua. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur la personne qu'elle cherchait à voir.

« Téa ! »

Elle offrit son plus beau sourire. Ce dernier était sincère. Même s'ils auraient pu se revoir en de meilleures circonstances, la jeune femme était heureuse de voir le visage de son ami avec qui ils avaient partagé tant de choses.

« Bonjour Bakura »

Son sourire ne cacha cependant pas l'ombre légèrement dramatique dans ses yeux. Une ombre qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien et qu'il se serait passé de revoir. Son ton grave la trahissait également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il avait perçu la gravité de ce qu'il se passait. Pendant un moment, Téa hésita à prendre des gants pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle mais décida finalement qu'une approche directe et franche était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Nous avons besoin de toi » Déclara-t-elle sans détour

Bakura soupira, trop habitué à la tendance qu'avaient ses amis à se mettre dans des situations d'urgence vitale. C'est le fait qu'il ait besoin de lui de façon immédiate qui l'inquiétait.

« Je ne vais pas aimer la suite n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna l'homme aux cheveux blancs

« Non pas vraiment »

* * *

Kaiba se tenait à côté de Kisara.

Bien que ce fut toujours trop long, il semblait tout de même que Makuba ait été d'une exceptionnelle rapidité et efficacité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Malgré l'absence de lien de parenté, un médecin, certes peu enthousiaste mais qui avait sans doute reçu des directives, était venu lui parler et lui expliquer en détails l'état de santé de la jeune femme.

L'hémorragie, bien qu'importante, avait rapidement été maîtrisé, la balle retirée, l'artère ligaturée. Elle avait reçu plusieurs culots de sang durant l'intervention.

Tout cela ne semblait être que des bonnes nouvelles, alors pourquoi ces annonces se faisaient-elles avec une tête d'enterrement ? Pourquoi Kisara était-elle encore branchée à toutes ces machines ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air de pouvoir vivre si on les lui retirait ?

Puis c'est à cet instant que le spécialiste décida d'annoncer que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Selon lui, les effets de l'anesthésie auraient dû se dissiper depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait que tout ait été engagé médicalement parlant, l'état de Kisara ne faisait que se détériorer. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ses résultats biologiques étaient alarmants.

Concrètement son corps flanchait sans que personne ne sache ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Le médecin annonça que l'évolution dans les prochaines heures serait déterminante puis il laissa les personnes dans la pièce encaisser le choc.

Seto se sentait seul au monde en fixant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur bras, ainsi que le regard de Yugi, qui les avait suivis, sur sa nuque.

Kaiba ne réagit à rien, se contentant de la fixer sans ciller.

Le PDG ne bougea pas plus en sentant Makuba le lâcher, ni lorsqu'il entendit le bruit significatif de l'ouverture de la porte. Il sut cependant qu'il était seul lorsqu'il n'entendit plus que le bruit des machines et de son propre cœur tapant dans ses oreilles. L'émotion le gagnait tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre la main pour la toucher, craignant tout de même ce qu'il ressentirait à ce contact.

Les habituels frissons grisant avaient laissés place à une angoisse bien plus profonde.

« Kisara »

Aucune réaction, comme il s'y était attendu.

S'il y avait eu un ennemi présent, un duelliste à affronter, un partenaire commercial à écraser, n'importe quoi contre lequel le jeune homme aurait pu se battre pour la réveiller, il serait de suite entré dans la bataille. Seulement il était impuissant et cela il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Seto avait eu à cœur de tout maîtrisé jusqu'à présent, d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Malgré cela, il lui était impossible d'influer sur la survie de Kisara. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Du moins pas seul. Kaiba réalisa que tout, absolument tout ce qu'avait prophétisé Yugi c'était réalisé, il avait eu raison et bien que cela le tue de l'admettre, il avait besoin de lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit sa décision.

« Yugi ! » cria le PDG, certain que l'autre duelliste n'avait pas été bien loin

Cela faisait tellement mal de mettre sa fierté de côté. Cependant ce n'était plus la priorité. Il était fautif, fautif de ne pas avoir su entendre les choses, de ne pas y avoir cru tant qu'il en était temps et maintenant il allait en payer le prix, il allait la perdre. C'était hors de question.

Bien que cela le rende malade sous de nombreux aspects, la seule solution était de suivre le plan du maître des jeux, quel qu'il soit, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Il hurla une nouvelle fois le prénom de l'autre homme, ne désirant pas quitter la jeune femme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le duelliste tricolore ne franchisse de nouveau la porte. Seul. Où était passé Makuba ? Sans doute avait-il besoin d'un moment seul pensa le PDG

Chacun fixa l'autre dans les yeux pendant une durée indéterminée.

La carapace était tombée, ils le savaient. Il avait vu la vérité en face.

« Es-tu prêt à faire ce qu'il faut Kaiba ? »

En réponse, Seto sortit de son manteau ses trois cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Il les admira, tentant de graver dans son esprit toute leurs beautés. Ce n'était pas que des cartes à jouer. Ses créatures représentaient tellement. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus était là depuis son enfance, c'est grâce à lui qu'il s'était forgé une personnalité, cette créature l'inspirait, faisait partit de lui. Ces dragons le représentaient ainsi que tout ce qu'il croyait, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était et donc au final, tout ce à quoi il était prêt à renoncer.

Cela brisa quelque chose en Kaiba.

Lentement, le duelliste s'avança jusqu'à son rival. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant lui, il eut un rictus avant de faire la chose la plus difficile de toute sa vie. De son plein gré, il tendit ses trois précieuses cartes de duel à l'autre homme.

Yugi braqua son regard dessus. Alors qu'il tendait la main sur elles, voulant s'en saisir, le jeune homme sentit une résistance qu'exerçait Kaiba sur les cartes, refusant de les lâcher. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Le maître des magiciens comprit, à la douleur dans le regard de l'autre homme, le sacrifice qu'il faisait ainsi que l'ordre explicite de réussir à la sauver afin de ne pas avoir fait cela pour rien.

« Je suis prêt » répondit enfin Seto en lâchant les cartes

Le duelliste tricolore sortit de son veston bleu la quatrième carte sans jamais quitter Kaiba des yeux. Depuis leur premier duel, c'était la première fois que toutes les cartes de dragon blanc étaient réunies entre les mains d'un seul joueur, même si le joueur en question n'était plus Seto mais son rival.

Quand les quatre cartes furent les unes à côté des autres, il eut un bip plus fort qui provint du scope enregistrant l'activité cardiaque de Kisara. Ce détail n'échappa pas au PDG qui se surprit à espérer qu'il avait bien pris la bonne décision.

« Et maintenant ? » Questionna-t-il

« Tu ne vas pas aimer la suite » prévint le roi des duels

« Si tu crois sérieusement que la situation actuelle me plait… »

Oui, évidemment. Kisara en danger de mort et ses dragons entre les mains du maître du jeu. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir beaucoup de chose pire aux yeux de Kaiba. Quoi que, perdre Makuba ou sa société tiendrait probablement une bonne place dans le classement des plus grands drames possibles.

Seto sut à l'absence de réponse de Yugi que la situation pouvait visiblement encore s'aggraver. Il choisit alors de ne pas en apprendre plus pour le moment et de prendre une chaise pour s'installer aux cotés de Kisara.

Le tricolore le regarda faire avant de saisir que c'était également pour lui le moment de partir. Il pensait connaitre suffisamment l'autre homme pour savoir qu'il désirait rester seul. Accédant à sa requête présumée, il laissa Kaiba à ses pensées pour aller régler encore certains détails.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 17

Ah oui, j'ai un faible pour le Kaiba royaume des duellistes prêt à mourir par amour pour son frère. Je l'aime plus que l'arrogant qui court après son titre même si ça fait partie du perso. Enfin voilà, d'où le retour du manteau bleu, de plus il était sexy en cavale non ? Ok je sors.

Bon, ce n'est pas là où il y a le plus d'action mais plutôt dans la seconde partie, le chapitre 18 étant à un clic, j'espère que vous y ferez un tour

Zarryn


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, bienvenue dans le chapitre 18, qui pourrait s'intituler 17 bis vu qu'il a été écrit pour n'être qu'un seul chapitre.

Enfin le voilà, je voulais vraiment vous le sortir ce soir vu que ce week end je me fais une virée à Paris. Direction l'expo égyptienne. J'en ramènerais peut-être plein d'idées ^^ Fin bref. Moins de blabla, plus de lecture alors enjoy, enfin, façon de parler.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Tristan et Joey attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport. Les passagers sortaient de l'appareil qui avait atterri un peu plus tôt mais pour l'instant aucune trace de leurs invités.

Tristan regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait songeur.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Au professeur Hawkins. Tout notre plan de sauvetage repose sur le rouleau qu'il a retrouvé dans la tombe du faux Kaiba. Comme tu le sais, la version moderne de ce type ne m'inspire aucune confiance »

Le point de vue de Joey sur le PDG ne changerait jamais.

« Il est vrai qu'il ne t'a jamais inspiré aucune sympathie » confirma Tristan

Le blond sourit à l'affirmation de son ami car celle-ci était fausse.

« Si, une fois. Quand il se battait pour libérer son frère des griffes de Pegasus. C'était touchant de le voir se battre pour des raisons plus nobles que lui-même »

Étant lui-même un grand frère, Joey comprenait l'importance de la famille ainsi que tout ce que l'on pouvait faire pour celle-ci. Il se serait battu, aurait vaincu n'importe qui pour pouvoir obtenir l'argent nécessaire à l'opération destiné à rendre la vue à Serenity. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait.

« Peut-être va-t-il de nouveau vouloir défendre une plus noble cause ? » proposa Tristan, lui-même moyennement convaincu

Le duelliste blond rit légèrement avant de répondre avec nonchalance :

« Voyons Tristan, ça reste Kaiba »

Les deux hommes rirent un moment. Ce n'était pas pour le PDG qu'ils faisaient tout cela mais pour Yugi, qui lui-même le faisait pour Atem. Pourquoi le souverain tenait-il autant à Kaiba, cela restait un mystère pour eux deux mais filer un coup de main à Kisara, ça c'était dans leurs cordes. Après tout, même sans la connaitre, dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon, les deux compères avaient tentés d'empêcher les villageois de la lapider à mort. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose vu leurs aspects fantomatiques mais le cœur y était. Puis ils le répétaient, ils faisaient cela pour Yugi.

Leur ami n'avait plus besoin de prouver à quel point il avait bon cœur et aidait tout le monde. Les deux compères n'avaient pas oublié qu'à l'origine, le jeune homme tricolore était victime de leurs mauvaises blagues et qu'ils faisaient parfois presque preuve de méchanceté à son égard. Puis Yugi les avait défendus sans qu'il n'ait rien à y gagner. Ce jour, ils avaient vu la pureté de son âme, de ses intentions et le remord les avaient saisi. Depuis lors, ils avaient vraiment appris à connaître le duelliste et étaient devenus plus qu'amis. Tous, ils étaient une sorte de famille. Et l'on n'abandonne pas sa famille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs actions auraient peut-être pour résultat de sauver une jeune femme et de rendre Kaiba plus humain s'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Qui sait, il n'était pas interdit de croire au miracle songea le blond avec ironie.

« Tu penses que Kisara pourrait vraiment aimer Kaiba et réciproquement ? » Questionna Joey

L'idée qu'une jeune fille si douce que la fille aux yeux bleus puisse être avec quelqu'un comme l'insupportable duelliste arrogant frisait le ridicule. Pire, suggérer que Seto puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Makuba semblait irréelle.

« Pourquoi pas après tout ? Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas si l'amour peut vraiment contrer la destinée »

Après avoir reçu un regard plein d'interrogation de la part de son ami, le brun poursuivit son raisonnement :

« Je dis juste que parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas. L'amour du prêtre n'a visiblement pas empêché Kisara de mourir la première fois » dit-il avant de reprendre « L'amour ne peut lutter contre le destin, regarde Téa »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard empli de compassion. Même si aucun des quatre amis n'abordaient ce sujet, les sentiments de Téa pour le pharaon était tout sauf un secret. L'aimer de tout son cœur et avoir voulu le garder auprès d'elle n'avaient pas empêché le pharaon de sceller son destin en franchissant les portes de l'au-delà.

« Tu crois que Kisara est déjà condamné ? Peu importe ce qu'on fera ? »

« Je crois qu'on choisit notre chemin mais arrivons tous en temps et heure à l'endroit prévu pour nous » expliqua Tristan

Un silence s'abattit entre eux et pendant un instant ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées. En effet le chemin de Kisara était déjà tracé mais seuls les dieux connaissaient déjà sa destination. À leurs niveaux, ils feraient du mieux qu'ils pourraient pour que ce ne soit pas la même que dans sa vie antérieure.

« Nous vous dérangeons peut-être ? » Questionna avec humour une voix masculine qui les fit relever la tête

De suite, ils reconnurent leurs invités.

« Non, nous vous attendions. Bienvenue à Domino »

XXX

Yugi attendait depuis un moment devant l'hôpital quand il vit apparaître les personnes qu'il attendait. Bientôt elles furent juste devant lui et il put saluer son ami comme il convenait de le faire.

« Bakura, content de te revoir »

« Je doute que Kaiba soit du même avis que toi » Déclara le jeune homme en grimaçant

Un coup d'œil à Téa lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà fait un bon topo à leur ami. En effet le PDG de la KaibaCorp n'avait pas vraiment oublié le fait que l'esprit antique de l'anneau, sous les traits de Bakura, avait fait du mal à son frère. Cela était déjà en soi un crime impardonnable pour Seto mais en plus il l'avait entraîné malgré lui dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon.

Yugi observa son ami se tordre les mains et faire craquer ses jointures sous l'effet du stress.

« S'il n'y avait pas la vie d'une personne en jeu, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu… »

La phrase du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se perdit. L'entité maléfique de l'anneau avait tout fait pour briser son esprit afin d'avoir le contrôle total et exclusif de son corps. Après la destruction de l'esprit, des brides de souvenirs lui étaient partiellement revenus. Il se souvenait de certains méfaits réalisés par son autre lui. Parmi ceux-ci, la partie de jeu des ombres qu'il avait joué contre le pharaon ainsi que tous les protagonistes en jeu.

« C'est une manière de me racheter. Si je n'avais jamais posséder l'anneau, l'esprit n'aurait pas pu s'incarner en moi, défier le pharaon dans ce jeu des ombres et condamner cette jeune fille »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bakura » intervint Téa

« Je sais, mais j'ai eu peur de lui pendant si longtemps, je dois me trouver une bonne raison de le faire, sinon… »

« Il ne reviendra jamais » le coupa Yugi

Le jeune homme offrit un sourire sincère à son ami duelliste avant de lui répondre :

« Je l'espère »

La rationalité ne pouvait parfois pas vaincre toutes les craintes.

Après un moment de silence, quelques sourires et signes de tête, Yugi et Bakura rentrèrent dans l'hôpital côte à côte, Téa sur leurs talons.

« Ce ne t'est pas difficile de porter de nouveau le puzzle sans ressentir le pharaon ? »

Les deux anciens hôtes d'esprits antiques ralentirent légèrement le pas pour converser.

« Ce puzzle fait partie de moi, tout autant qu'Atem. Contrairement à toi, je ne garde pas de mauvais souvenir de mes années passées avec lui »

Bakura grimaça en repensant à l'esprit vicieux de l'anneau du Millénium ainsi qu'aux horreurs qu'il avait commises. Après avoir tenté pendant tout ce temps de se libérer des forces maléfiques le possédant, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à y faire appel de nouveau.

« Nous risquons d'éveiller de nouveau des forces maléfiques » signala l'homme aux cheveux blancs

« Elles ont disparus à jamais, c'est pour cela que le puzzle seul manque de puissance à présent »

C'était la dure réalité. Yugi, seul, ne pouvait pas. Son âme n'avait pas la même puissance que celle d'Atem qui a elle seule était un véritable réceptacle d'énergie mystique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les serviteurs de l'Orichalque convoitaient l'âme du souverain pour réveiller le grand Léviathan.

Les âmes millénaires ayant toutes quittées ce monde, l'actuel maître des jeux comptaient sur la puissance de l'amitié, de l'amour ainsi que l'unité dont tous sauraient faire preuve. L'union faisait la force comme on dit.

Rapidement, les amis arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kisara. L'équipe soignante avait tenté de leur signaler que seul un nombre limité de visiteur était accepté. Ils les ignorèrent simplement. Devant le peu d'insistance des employés, le duelliste se dit que les dollars de Kaiba n'y étaient probablement pas pour rien.

Le leader de ce petit groupe frappa par politesse à la porte. Même si elle était inconsciente, il était sûr que Kaiba se trouvait auprès d'elle. Bien sûr il ne se trompait pas, ils entrèrent pour trouver le PDG leur tournant le dos qui venait visiblement de se redresser de sur sa chaise.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, son regard se figea lorsqu'il se posa sur Bakura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » s'insurgea Seto

La colère du duelliste contre l'ancien hôte de l'esprit maléfique ne l'avait comme prévu pas quitté.

« Bakura est là pour nous aider »

« Je ne veux pas de son aide après ce qu'il a fait »

« Kaiba, il n'a rien fait et tu le sais, c'est l'esprit maléfique de l'anneau qui était responsable »

Le duelliste arrogant fusilla du regard Yugi comme s'il pouvait encore effrayer le jeune homme avec tout ce que ce dernier avait vu et traversé. Si le fait qu'une entité millénaire possède le corps de Bakura avait affaibli quelque peu son esprit, il n'en était rien du maître des magiciens, bien au contraire, cela l'avait rendu plus fort.

Alors qu'il se retournait en reniflant dédaigneusement, le PDG comprit ce que son rival avait voulu dire en lui expliquant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Et malgré cela, il était encore loin du compte.

« L'âme de Kisara a été enfermé par le pouvoir des objets du Millénium, il n'y a qu'eux pour inverser le processus. Je ne peux manipuler seul les objets, c'est pour ça qu'il était nécessaire que d'autres personnes connaissant leurs magies se joignent à moi » expliqua Yugi

Kaiba rit doucement avant de répondre au tricolore. Même si la théorie semblait se tenir, il entrevoyait une faille majeure dans le plan de l'autre homme.

« Cela serait un plan qui aurait peut-être eu une petite chance de succès si tous les objets, hormis ton puzzle, n'étaient pas enfouis sous les sables d'Égypte. »

Yugi allait répondre au second meilleur duelliste du monde quand ce fut une voix en provenance de la porte qui le fit pour lui:

« Ce n'est pas vrai Seto »

Leurs regards s'orientèrent tous vers le nouvel arrivant, constatant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Makuba Kaiba. Ce dernier avait disparu des radars pendant quelques heures et agit selon les consignes laissés par le possesseur du puzzle.

Le jeune frère s'avança et d'un signe de tête, ordonna aux employés de la KaibaCorp de déposer un énorme coffret à l'intérieur avant de repartir.

Makuba déverrouilla l'objet en question et le PDG put constater qu'il avait sous les yeux l'ensemble des objets du Millénium. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son esprit pour comprendre ce que son petit frère avait fait. Cela expliquait entre autre chose la lenteur de la progression des fouilles archéologiques. Le petit brun ne chassait pas seulement les pièces du puzzle mais l'ensemble des artefacts antiques.

Bakura sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il aperçut l'anneau. L'idée de devoir le repasser autour de son cou pour invoquer ses pouvoirs était des plus désagréables.

« Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Bakura et toi maniant les objets du Millénium? » Interrogea moqueusement le chef d'entreprise

« Ils ne seront pas seuls » répondit la voix d'un jeune homme blond près de la porte

S'il n'y avait pas eu sa fierté pour l'en empêcher, Kaiba aurait volontiers attrapé une corde pour se pendre dans l'instant ou peut-être plutôt pendre l'insupportable duelliste blond dont les lèvres étaient ornés d'un petit sourire supérieur et moqueur à la fois. Joey Wheeler était décidemment la pire plaie que cette Terre ait porté pensa Seto.

L'avantage de Gardner aux yeux du PDG, c'est qu'elle avait au moins eu la décence de rester silencieuse dans son coin. Inutile d'espérer une telle once d'intelligence de la part du blond.

Sans répondre à ce qu'avait dit Joey, Kaiba chercha juste une nouvelle chose blessante à dire au duelliste qu'il considérait à tort comme de seconde zone :

« Sors d'ici, les animaux ne sont pas acceptés dans les lieux publics »

Habituellement, le maître des dragons ne cherchait pas à écraser Joey par méchanceté ou encore vice. Il était juste intimement convaincu de sa supériorité face à l'autre duelliste. Là, il voulait le blesser, le faire se sentir plus bas que terre afin que lui-même retrouve ce sentiment de supériorité normal qui le caractérisait si bien.

Cette pique ne pouvait que faire réagir Wheeler qui allait riposter avec véhémence quand son regard fut attiré par un geste de la main de la part de Yugi. Automatiquement cela le calma. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Kaiba méritait une leçon, si ce n'était pas par ses cartes, peut-être serait-ce un jour par ses poings mais son amitié envers le champion de duel l'empêcha de corriger l'homme arrogant aujourd'hui. À la place, il choisit donc de sourire discrètement

« Il est triste que tu ne saches pas reconnaître quelqu'un qui vient aider »

« Je ne veux absolument pas de ton aide » affirma le PDG

Joey répondit d'un petit rire qu'il ne put retenir. Fier de ses répliques. Voyant pour la première fois que son calme agaçait bien plus l'autre homme que les joutes verbales stériles habituelles.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais pour t'aider toi » répliqua t'il en insistant sur le dernier mot

Le blond faisait cela pour Atem, pour Kisara mais surtout pour Yugi. Il jeta un regard à ce dernier.

« Ils arrivent ? » questionna le tricolore

« D'une seconde à l'autre, juste le temps pour Tristan de garer la voiture »

Kaiba, attentif à la conversation se demanda qui la bande de ringard de Yugi avait encore convié dans cette chambre. Non parce que sérieusement, en dehors du fait qu'il ne désirait qu'être seul avec Kisara, il pensait véritablement qu'entre son frère, Yugi, Téa et Joey, il y avait déjà bien trop de monde en plus de lui auprès de la jeune femme.

Son interrogation fut de courte durée avant que Tristan n'arrive avec des compagnons qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Même sans être particulièrement croyant, il sut à ce moment qu'il y avait une divinité quelque part qui devait lui en vouloir.

Marek Ishtar, sa chère sœur Shizu, suivi d'Odion pénétrèrent dans l'espace qui devint de plus en plus restreint.

De suite Seto comprit. Le plan de Yugi lui apparut plus que clairement. Il avait dit qu'il était nécessaire que d'autres personnes connaissant la magie des objets millénaires se joignent à lui. Il avait donc fait venir à lui des personnes les ayant déjà manipulés par le passé.

Son plan devenait bon, il devait le reconnaître, hormis le fait qu'il lui était simplement insupportable de devoir quoi que ce soit à ce guignol égyptien qui avait massacré son tournoi de Bataille Ville et sa sœur plus qu'extrêmement agaçante qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Hors de question » déclara avec force le PDG plus à l'adresse de son rival qu'à celui d'aucun autre.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kaiba avança jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de cette pièce mais fut interrompu par Joey, bien décidé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il n'en eu pas le temps car Seto lui saisit bras, le faisant lâcher prise avec une relative aisance qui était vexante pour le blond. À croire que rien n'avait changé depuis leur affrontement au royaume des duellistes qui avait pourtant eu lieu il y a de nombreuses années.

Alors que le duelliste châtain sortait sans être inquiété, les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui les avait tous réunis en ce lieu. Attendant.

Makuba, voulu courir derrière Seto mais fut retenu par la maître des jeux

« Laisse-moi aller lui parler » cria presque le jeune homme, empli du profond désir de rejoindre l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« Non, je m'en occupe »

Malgré l'assurance que le jeune Kaiba avait gagnée, Yugi savait que l'amour, le respect et la reconnaissance de Makuba envers son aîné frôlait parfois des niveaux stratosphériques. Il était donc exclu que ce soit lui qui lui explique la nécessité d'avoir la Shizu Ishtar auprès d'eux.

Avant de rejoindre le jeune PDG, le duelliste prit le temps de saluer convenablement la famille Ishtar qui fit totalement abstraction du comportement de Kaiba. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu que leurs venues pourraient mécontenter le jeune homme.

Le jeune tricolore n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le maître des dragons qui ne s'était pratiquement pas éloigné.

Les deux champions du duel se retrouvèrent donc plus loin dans le couloir. Seto laissa Yugi se placer à ses côtés sans chercher à s'éloigner de lui. Même s'il repoussait la famille Ishtar, le dialogue avec son rival était quelque chose qu'il pouvait concevoir.

Sans un mot, le maître des jeux tendit en direction de Kaiba les trois cartes de dragon blanc qui étaient siennes pour les lui rendre. Le propriétaire des dites cartes souleva un sourcil d'étonnement face à ce geste.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de tous nous allier. Les objets manquent de puissance depuis la destruction de Zorc. Nous devons puiser dans la force vitale des êtres humains ayant un lien avec les objets du Millénium. Si tu repousses Shizu de suite alors inutile d'aller plus loin, tout est déjà perdu »

Seto était pieds et mains liés et il le savait. La seule autre solution était d'accepter la mort de Kisara et ça il ne le pouvait pas. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa les cartes, donnant de ce fait un accord silencieux pour que son rival continue sur la voie qu'il avait choisie.

Puis un détail intrigua Kaiba :

« Shizu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que je ne devais pas repoussé Shizu mais tu ne parles pas de Marek alors qu'il était le propriétaire de la baguette du Millénium »

Autant, le PDG était parfois très lent à comprendre, quand cela avait un lien avec l'existence de la magie ou encore la réincarnation d'âmes antiques par exemple, autant sa perspicacité n'était qu'un rappel de son brillant intellect qui l'avait mené à évincé Gozaburo et lui dérober son entreprise avant même qu'il n'ait atteint sa propre majorité.

« Je ne comptais pas sur Marek pour manier la baguette »

« Qui d'autre ? » interrogea bêtement le duelliste châtain

Le regard appuyé de son rival lui fit comprendre qu'il trouvait sa question incroyablement stupide tant la réponse était évidente.

« Non » réalisa Kaiba

Le plus grand des deux refusait catégoriquement de toucher à cet objet. Non pas qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé, non pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de jouer un rôle déterminant dans le sauvetage de Kisara. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, cela par simple orgueil, il avait peur.

Habituellement si sûr de lui, aujourd'hui, sur ce point, il n'en était rien. Seto était un génie de l'informatique, un dirigeant né, un duelliste redoutable, un stratège implacable, Il n'était cependant pas un magicien, un sorcier, un prêtre. Même si Atem lui avait affirmé qu'il l'avait été dans une vie antérieure, il ne restait rien de cette époque en lui. Il se sentait bien incapable de maîtriser ces énergies mystiques et comme l'avait signalé le propriétaire du puzzle du Millénium, le temps les pressait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de régler ce problème et assurer le maximum de chance au plan du maître des jeux, il devait laisser Marek manipuler la baguette. C'est du moins ce que Kaiba pensait.

Ce dernier se demanda d'où lui venaient cette modestie et cette autocritique qui lui était si peu familière. Il réalisa par la suite que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas que lui en jeu. Il faisait preuve d'altruisme pour la femme couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

« Marek a l'habitude de la manipuler. La magie de la baguette a sans doute imprégné son âme. Ils sont liés. Il est par conséquent le choix le plus rationnel » expliqua le PDG

« Marek l'a dérobé alors que sa famille la gardait en sécurité. Tu as été désigné pour la posséder il y a 5000 ans. Nul n'est plus lié à cet objet que toi »

« J'ai accepté tout le reste mais je ne fléchirais pas sur ce point »

La force et la détermination de Kaiba montra bien à Yugi que cette bataille-là était perdue d'avance. Bien que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il avait initialement prévu, il imagina qu'il devrait s'accommoder de ce léger changement de programme.

Le maître des jeux espérait que l'égyptien accepterait cette nouvelle situation. Il n'oubliait pas que le jeune monsieur Ishtar avait, comme Bakura, un passif important avec les objets du Millénium ainsi que les esprits malveillants qui les habitaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaiba et constata qu'il avait autant de force que de tristesse dissimulé dans le regard. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pensait à Kisara. Prêt à se battre et renoncer à ce qui lui tenait à cœur pour elle. Yugi se souvenait qu'Atem avait déjà vu ce même regard il y a 5000 ans chez le prêtre égyptien. Après cela il s'était effondré, laissant couler de silencieuses larmes sur le corps agonisant de sa bien-aimée.

N'arrivant plus à tenir à l'intérieur du service de soins, les deux hommes virent débouler dans le couloir Makuba, inquiet pour l'état émotionnel de son grand frère.

Il était très surprenant pour le jeune homme de trouver Seto et le roi des jeux l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'il y ait pour autant la moindre hausse de ton ou geste de colère malencontreux, tel que la main de son frère autour du cou de Yugi. Par exemple.

La tristesse qui avait disparu des yeux de Kaiba dès qu'il avait aperçu son cadet fut vite remplacée par un sourire dépourvu de joie. Il ne voulait pas alarmer le plus jeune. Des deux Kaiba, il avait toujours été le plus fort, le grand frère, celui qui devait protéger Makuba des pièges de ce monde. Il ne voulait pas montrer que cette situation l'affectait à ce point.

« Tu peux aller informer toute cette équipe de se préparer. Bakura, Shizu et Marek vont avec Yugi utiliser ce qu'il reste de puissance dans les objets du Millénium pour la sauver » déclara-t-il, rassurant, comme si ce plan ne pouvait que réussir.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune assurance que cela fonctionne. La rationalité du raisonnement du duelliste tricolore pouvait souffrir de quelques failles. C'était après tout du jamais vu. Même à l'époque de la pleine puissance des objets millénaires, les âmes enfermées puis libérés des cartes l'avaient toujours été en un seul morceau, elles n'étaient pas brisées en plusieurs fragments.

Malgré sa peur, le PDG réussit à berner son frère qui repartit en courant vers la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux que son frère accepte de soutenir le plan qu'il préparait avec le maître des magiciens depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu tentes de le protéger de tout, très noble de ta part au vu de ta souffrance actuelle » constata le duelliste numéro 1

Kaiba se retourna et toisa son rival de son regard le plus glaciale

« Ne me parles pas de souffrance, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens » déclara froidement le chef d'entreprise

« Et pourtant si, je le sais Seto »

C'était une nouvelle référence au prêtre Seth ainsi qu'à la lettre qu'il avait laissé. L'intéressé ignora cet élément pour retenir un autre élément.

Encore une fois, il l'avait appelé Seto. Le jeune homme se déplaça pour se planter devant Yugi, ignorant à son tour la notion d'espace vital, les yeux bleus intenses ne lâchèrent pas ceux améthystes de l'autre duelliste. Il le défiait même si l'intéressé ne savait pas exactement quel était la nature de ce défi. Il ne cilla pas, un petit sourire mutin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Kaiba sut à l'instant qu'il n'avait rien imaginé et qu'il avait la confirmation d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui fallait dorénavant l'explication du « comment »

« Qui es-tu ? » Questionna l'homme d'affaires

La question intrigua l'homme en face de lui qui se recula et inclina la tête sur le côté pour montrer son interrogation.

« Le pharaon n'est pas parti. Je le vois en toi, je l'avais déjà vu au magasin de jeu. Je suis sûr de moi »

Yugi comprenait maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi son rival l'avait traité de menteur lors de leur dernière conversation avant de partir brutalement. Le duelliste allait répondre volontairement à coté quand Kaiba poursuivit :

« Tu m'as demandé beaucoup dernièrement. Tu souhaites que je te fasse confiance. Soit honnête pour que j'ai des raisons de le faire »

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait raison et ils le savaient tous deux.

Le roi des duels sentait que Kaiba perdait pied, il allait perdre ses dragons, peut-être perdre Kisara, il avait perdu de sa fierté. Le duelliste ne devait pas perdre sa foi en lui. Il décida donc de lui faire l'aveu de ce qu'il gardait secret depuis des mois.

« Quand Atem a perdu son duel, il t'a regardé et a vu. Il a vu tes yeux lui criant de rester pour finir de t'expliquer ce qu'il avait commencé sur le bateau. Il a détecté le désarroi dans lequel tu serais après son départ. Toi, la dernière âme antique réincarné qui n'avait pas accepté son passé et n'était pas entier »

Seto aurait aimé nier. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se demanda cependant comment Yugi pouvait savoir cela. Yugi fixait Atem à l'instant où il avait croisé le regard du souverain, impossible qu'il ait eu le temps de lire tout ça. Il était également sûr, pour avoir assisté à la scène d'adieu, que les deux « Yugi » n'avaient pas parlé après cela.

« Il devait partir mais il ne pouvait pas te laisser. Pas comme ça » Continua le tricolore « Il a fusionné son esprit avec le mien, fait mien ses souvenirs, pour que je puisse t'aider et accomplir pour lui ce qu'il ne pouvait réaliser »

La nouvelle tomba sur l'estomac de Kaiba comme un bloc de glace, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ses ressemblances avec le pharaon, elles étaient réelles. Une part de lui survivaient dans le maître des magiciens mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était que ses souvenirs. Il se dit que finalement, cela ne valait pas beaucoup plus que son Intelligence Artificelle made in KaibaCorp.

Atem avait cependant tenu à l'aider, même après sa mort. Une fusion d'esprit. C'était brillant. Finalement, au vu de ces informations nouvelles, le PDG se dit qu'au fond, peut-être que Yugi savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait de toute façon d'autres choix que d'avoir confiance en lui parce qu'il n'avait lui-même pas de meilleur plan à proposer.

Seto Kaiba s'en remettant à Yugi Muto et à la magie. On aura tout vue. Le PDG se dit qu'il pouvait aller vomir tranquillement, au vu de la situation, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher le bouleversement qui était le sien.

« Bien, donc allons-y » Déclara le duelliste châtain en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'hôpital.

Il se stoppa vite en constatant que son rival n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Je croyais que le temps pressait ! » s'agaça le chef d'entreprise

Le visage du jeune Muto trahissait une nouvelle inquiétude. Qu'y avait-il encore ? Se questionna Seto.

L'autre duelliste avait, il ne savait comment, réussi à presque tout faire accepter à Kaiba. C'était déjà un miracle en soi parce que vraiment, il partait d'extrêmement loin mais il restait encore une pilule à faire passer et pas des moindres.

« Nous ne pouvons pas encore » commença le plus petit

« Yugi… » Menaça Seto, peu enclin à une nouvelle révélation dramatique. Il en avait bien assez eu pour une seule journée

Résigné, le champion de duel reprit la parole, se préparant à se faire insulter de grands malades mentales dans les minutes suivantes par le PDG :

« Nous attendons encore une personne »

Kaiba n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, ni même de demander « qui » qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Et me voilà, arrivant dans un timing véritablement parfait n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça, reconnaissant cette voix tandis qu'il se retournait lentement, le visage figé.

« Bonjour mon petit Kaiba »

« Pegasus » souffla Seto, les dents serrés

Il y a encore une petite minute, le duelliste pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il s'avérait que la vie, avec son étrange sens de l'humour, venait d'accepter de relever le défi que lui avait lancé le PDG en prouvant qu'il se trompait. Elle avait indéniablement gagné.

Le terme catastrophe était encore trop faible pour désigner la tuile qui lui tombait dessus.

Bakura, les Ishtar puis maintenant Pegasus ? Est-ce que Yugi avait volontairement cherché en allant crescendo les personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ? Ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Qui allait donc venir après ? Noah ? Les 5 grands ? Gozaburo ? Au point où il en était.

La situation était irréelle. Ces gens étaient-ils vraiment venus pour l'aider à sauver Kisara ? Peut-être espéraient-ils quelque chose de lui ou encore de Yugi après coup. Car ce n'était pas à son appel qu'ils avaient tous répondus mais bien à celui de son rival. De ce point de vue-là, il était logique que l'homme aux cheveux blancs et les égyptiens viennent à la demande du maître des jeux mais Pegasus ? Il le connaissait bien, cet égoïste ne faisait rien qui ne soit pas exclusivement dans son intérêt. Pas le genre à rendre des services. Pas sans une sérieuse contrepartie en tout cas.

« Tu es en retard » signala le duelliste tricolore au nouveau venu

« Tu plaisantes j'espère petit Yugi, j'ai sauté dans mon jet privé dès que tu as appelé, il n'était humainement pas possible de venir plus vite »

Kaiba bouillait. La simple vue de l'autre PDG le dégoutait. Il n'avait pas oublié et n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait : l'enlèvement de Makuba, la prise de contrôle de sa société, la capture de son dragon, sa défaite en duel, l'enfermement de leurs âmes dans des cartes et tant d'autres choses.

Le jeune duelliste remarqua la façon dont le créateur le regardait du coin de l'œil, arborant son petit sourire méprisant qu'il avait envie de lui faire avaler.

« Je vois qu'il y a décidément un froid entre nous Kaiba, il n'y avait rien de personnel comme je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Assez, tu peux rentrer chez toi » cria le duelliste châtain

« Non il ne peut pas » l'interrompit Yugi

Le regard plein de colère du PDG de la Corp se posa sur son rival. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« Pegasus est celui qui a porté le plus longtemps un objet du Millénium. S'il est prêt à le faire, nous devons accepter son aide»

« Yugi, tu ne connais pas ce serpent aussi bien que moi, il ne fait rien sans que cela ne lui rapporte quelque chose »

En dehors des souvenirs très désagréable qu'il avait dans cette vie, Seto se souvenait très nettement pour l'avoir observé de derrière sa colonne que c'était propriétaire originel de l'œil du Millénium qui avait menacé le prêtre Seth, abattu Kisara avec son projectile obscure avant de sceller l'âme du dragon dans la pierre.

Ce rappel fit rager le jeune homme car cela excluait de faire confiance à cet homme mais également car à contrario cela légitimait sa présence. Qui de mieux que celui qui a fait quelque chose pour le défaire ? Mais Pegasus n'était pas Aknadin, il n'était pas une âme réincarné, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé en Égypte.

Pour rebondir sur les dernières paroles de l'autre PDG, Pegasus s'approcha dangereusement de Kaiba. Il était assez grand pour que les deux hommes soient à la même hauteur. Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que Seto s'en souvienne, il fut sérieux. Pas de blague, de lapin sortit du chapeau, de ton mielleux. Ce changement le perturbait.

« Je ne veux rien Kaiba. Ni de toi, ni de Yugi. Je ne suis plus le même homme qu'autrefois. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à notre jeune ami ci-présent. Je ne suis qu'en quête de rédemption. Maintenant regarde-moi et si la vie de cette fameuse jeune fille ne vaut rien, dit le, je reprends mon jet et rentre chez moi immédiatement»

La voix du principal intéressé resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'aurait pourtant pas hésité il y a encore quelques jours à le renvoyer chez lui, juste pour gagner, pour être supérieur, pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, il ne le pouvait pas. Partagé entre ce qui restait de sa fierté et ses émotions voulant à tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte…

Kaiba avait déjà fait ce choix, il l'avait fait à l'instant où il avait tendu ses précieux dragons à Yugi.

Comme réponse, il se contenta du silence qui dans ce cas parlait bien plus que des mots.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du créateur. Ce dernier se disait que depuis toujours il avait eu raison. Se battre ne consistait pas qu'à échanger des coups, la volonté d'un homme pouvait être brisée par bien des moyens, dont certains étaient bien plus efficace.

S'il avait vaincu Kaiba il y a des années au royaume des duellistes, ce n'était pas seulement grâce à son œil du millénium, bien que ce dernier ait bien aidé ça il le reconnaissait.

S'il avait gagné, c'était aussi à cause des sentiments de l'ex champion du monde pour son frère et ses précieux dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Un duel qui aurait pu être touchant s'il n'avait pas eu à l'époque des motivations et influences mystiques néfastes. Ces ombres qui obscurcissaient son jugement ayant disparus, il voulait aujourd'hui faire ce qu'il fallait.

Peut-être que cela ne changerait rien pour l'autre PDG mais au moins Pegasus aurait le sentiment d'avoir en quelque sorte rattrapé ses mauvaises actions. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il était en quête de rédemption.

« Bien, comme me l'a dit le petit Yugi, le temps presse, c'est par là je crois ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs en commençant à se diriger dans le bon sens

Les deux plus grands duellistes se fixèrent un moment. Un soupçon de reproche dans les yeux bleus, une note d'excuse dans les violets mais au final la même compréhension de devoir parfois faire les choses par nécessité plus que par plaisir.

Avec détermination, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre d'hôpital sur le point de devenir bondé.

Seto, voulant toujours se montrer aussi fier, prit la tête sans regarder en arrière une seule fois. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, chaque regard se posa sur lui. Il se décala pour laisser passer Yugi suivit de près par Pegasus.

Il ne lut la surprise sur aucun visage, preuve qu'il était vraiment le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait. C'était tout bonnement rageant.

« Et oui, le sauveur est enfin arrivé » clama le créateur avec le même ton joyeux d'enfant qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir

Alors qu'il s'accrochait au regard de son frère, Kaiba perçut le sentiment de dégoût qu'il partageait également. Il décida d'aller se placer de l'autre côté du lit afin de s'éloigner de Pegasus et être à côté de Makuba. Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, Seto savait que se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'homme vous ayant enlevé devait être pénible pour le jeune homme. Il posa ainsi une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cadet.

À ce geste, le jeune homme plaça sa propre main sur celle de son frère, désireux de lui aussi lui apporter du réconfort dans cette situation difficile.

Sans donner trop d'explication, Yugi sortit un instant en compagnie de Marek.

Kaiba savait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Après tout, il n'avait fait quérir que Shizu et ces deux frères n'étaient là que pour la soutenir elle.

Pendant ce temps, après que Pegasus ait fini de jouer son intéressant, le créateur s'avança au plus près du lit de la jeune femme. D'instinct Kaiba s'avança aussi de l'autre côté, prêt à la défendre comme si l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait prévu de lui faire du mal.

Le PDG d'Illusion Industriel l'observa, tout en ayant conscience de l'attitude menaçante de Seto à son égard. Après un léger moment, il releva les yeux vers son ancien partenaire commercial

« Elle est magnifique » dit-il à l'attention de l'homme en face de lui, comme si il la possédait, lui faisait de ce fait un compliment

Ce n'était pas totalement faux aux yeux de Pegasus car Kaiba possédait les dragons qu'il affectionnait tant et dorénavant, il savait que cette fille était l'enveloppe humaine de ces créatures de légende.

Le duelliste châtain allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Yugi et Marek.

Un silencieux mais tout de même audible gémissement s'arracha des lèvres de Kisara. À ce son, Seto décréta que c'était la dernière fois que cette porte s'ouvrait avant qu'ils n'aient tenté quelque chose. La situation était aussi stressante qu'agaçante à présent.

Le regard plein de colère qu'il lança sur le maître des jeux était plus que clair sur ses désirs.

Posant la main sur son puzzle, le jeune homme hocha la tête à la vue de Kaiba, comprenant. Il se dirigea par la suite vers le coffre contenant les objets du Millénium que Makuba avait fait amener. Il était temps.

Il se saisit en premier de l'anneau dont les pointes se mirent à se balancer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Bakura pour le lui remettre. Ce dernier le saisit non sans un petit sourire triste. Le jeune homme le passa à son cou sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

À cette vue, Tristan se fit la remarque qu'il détestait véritablement cet artefact. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire disparaître dans la forêt du royaume des duellistes.

Le roi des duels alla ensuite se saisir du collier avant de se diriger vers Shizu lui indiquant qu'il lui restituait ce qu'elle avait autrefois confié au pharaon. L'égyptienne sourit à cette remarque.

« C'était pour le servir et c'est ce que je continue à faire aujourd'hui » dit-elle en se saisissant du collier

Dès l'instant où Shizu avait appris qu'Atem avait fusionné son esprit avec celui de Yugi, elle avait conclu qu'elle devait continuer à servir le jeune homme aussi bien que le pharaon lui-même. Une part du souverain survivait dans le duelliste qui poursuivait une mission au nom du pharaon décédé.

Marek était moins dévoué, servir aveuglément n'avait jamais été son objectif. Il était cependant reconnaissant à l'ancien monarque de l'avoir libéré de l'esprit maléfique qui avait utilisé sa haine et son envie de liberté pour prendre possession de son corps. C'est donc par reconnaissance et non dévotion qu'il saisit la baguette que lui tendit Yugi. L'égyptien jeta un regard à Odion une fois l'objet en main comme s'il lui demandait de l'empêcher de redevenir le mauvais Marek.

Les objets du Millénium présent depuis des millénaires dans la famille des gardiens du tombeau semblèrent à leurs places entre les mains des deux égyptiens.

Kaiba ne loupa pas le regard empli de reproches que lui lança Shizu à ce moment. Elle savait surement qui avait déterré ces objets et ainsi violé le temple sacré où avait disparu l'âme du pharaon. Elle s'abstint cependant de tous commentaires.

Dieu que Seto détestait cette femme. Chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Il voulait seulement que les artefacts millénaires sauvent la femme devant lui. Après cela, l'égyptienne pouvait tous les garder en souvenir, les faire fondre ou les enterrer au plus profond du désert, ça lui était complètement égal.

Pendant ce temps, avec une hésitation qui fut palpable par tous, le roi des jeux se saisit de l'œil du Millénium. Lentement il se dirigea vers Pegasus. Les deux hommes se fixèrent une seconde avant que le plus petit tendent l'objet mystique. Contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, le milliardaire sembla hésité.

« Disparues pour toujours ? » questionna t'il

Le champion du monde eu un léger mouvement de tête affirmatif. Il savait que le PDG parlait des ténèbres dans les objets, ces mêmes ténèbres qui l'avaient poussé à commettre sans remord des crimes impardonnables. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans cette tourmente.

L'homme d'affaires se saisit alors de l'œil, il respira profondément avant de le remettre à la place qui avait autrefois été la sienne, derrière ses longs cheveux blancs.

Après un coup d'œil circulaire, s'assurant que chaque objet avait retrouvé son propriétaire, Yugi affirma en regardant Kaiba qu'il pouvait commencer. Ce dernier lança un regard vers les deux objets encore présent dans la valise estampillé KC. Il n'y avait personne pour manipuler la clé et la balance. Quel dommage que Shadi ait eut la bonne idée d'être la victime de Bakura à l'époque où il était possédé.

Les deux meilleurs duellistes eurent la même pensée à ce moment, espérant que l'alliance de cinq des objets ainsi que la force vitale des personnes présentes suffiraient.

Le tricolore invita les individus ne participant pas à la manœuvre à quitter la pièce car cela pouvait après tout être dangereux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passerait une fois l'âme libérée des cartes.

Immédiatement les amis de Yugi se positionnèrent, refusant de quitter cette pièce.

« Cela pourrait-être dangereux » répéta le jeune homme

« C'est bien pour cela que nous devons rester auprès de toi » répondit Joey

« Tu as besoin de toutes les forces et il n'en existe pas de plus puissante que celle de notre amitié » rajouta Téa

La nausée reprit de nouveau Kaiba qui n'en pouvait plus de tous ces blabla écœurant et discours sur l'amitié au lieu d'enfin agir.

Malgré tout ravi de la nouvelle manifestation de solidarité de la part de ses 3 meilleurs amis, le jeune homme accepta leurs présences.

« Makuba… » Commença t'il

« Même pas en rêve Yugi » le coupa l'intéressé, peu désireux d'être le seul mit sur le banc de touche

Un regard vers Kaiba, confirma comme il s'y attendait, qu'il n'avait même pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que poser la question. De toutes les personnes présentes, le duelliste châtain était le seul qu'il, quoi qu'il dise, n'arriverai jamais à faire sortir d'ici. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux bleus.

Alors que les membres de la famille Kaiba étaient d'un côté du lit, les propriétaires d'objets du Millénium, se mettaientt en ligne, leurs soutiens familiales et amicales derrière eux.

Yugi, au centre, sortit de sa veste les quatre cartes de dragon blanc avant de les placer sur l'adaptable devant lui.

Le jeune duelliste ferma les yeux avant de saisir à deux mains le puzzle autour de son cou.

« Au nom du pharaon, par la magie des objets du Millénium, dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, je fais appel à toi »

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, le puzzle s'illumina par l'œil en son centre et commença à irradier. Alors que la concentration se voyait sur les autres visages, l'un après l'autre, leurs objets s'illuminèrent également. Bientôt c'est une ligne dorée reliant tous les artefacts qui se forma.

La lumière dorée fut bientôt rejointe par lumière blanche qui émanait des cartes de dragon. À ce moment, Seto entendit très clairement le rugissement de son dragon. Il le vit lentement sortir des cartes. Il semblait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses reproductions holographiques faisaient pale figure à comparer.

Le PDG réalisa que c'est dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon qu'il avait trouvé sa créature la plus belle, lorsque Kisara l'avait invoqué face à Aknadin et plus tard face à Zorc. Là maintenant, Kaiba savait que c'était l'essence même de la jeune femme. Aucun simulateur, quel qu'il soit ne pourrait vraiment lui rendre hommage.

Les porteurs d'objets commencèrent à être essoufflés et transpirants, l'effort était bien plus intense que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

« Nous devons tenir » déclara le maître des jeux à l'attention des quatre autres

La lumière s'intensifia au niveau des objets alors que le dragon se déplaça au-dessus de Kisara pour mieux fixer Seto.

« Kisara » chuchota ce dernier

Le cœur de Kaiba se serra, admettant qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'affection pour la jeune femme. Si elle ouvrait les yeux dans les minutes suivantes, il se jura à lui-même qu'il ne ferait plus jamais un secret de ce qu'il ressentait.

À ce moment, Shizu s'effondra au sol, sa force vitale étant trop affaiblie à force de puiser dedans pour faire fonctionner son collier du Millénium.

La concentration de Marek flancha en voyant sa sœur tomber, il tenta de la récupérer sans y parvenir, lui aussi étant partiellement vidé de ses forces.

« Non » cria Pegasus

Les deux égyptiens étaient hors-jeu et il y avait encore tant de magie à invoquer. Maintenir le dragon hors des cartes avaient nécessité la force de cinq personnes, il n'en restait maintenant que trois pour qu'il réintègre le corps de la jeune femme. L'énergie du sortilège pesait plus lourd sur leurs épaules au lieu d'être répartie

Rapidement, Bakura senti ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il ne resta que l'œil et le puzzle qui brillait avec une force sans pareil.

Pegasus tenait mais savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas longtemps encore. Il chercha au fond de son âme la force de continuer encore un peu. Il choisit de s'accrocher à l'amour de Cécilia. S'il avait pu avoir une chance de la ramener, il l'aurait fait, il avait d'ailleurs déjà tout tenté. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre en ayant perdu la femme de sa vie, après cela, tout perd son sens. L'amour, le grand amour, méritait que l'on se batte pour lui et il l'avait reconnu dans les yeux de Kaiba alors qu'il regardait alternativement la jeune femme inconsciente et le dragon au-dessus d'elle. Le créateur jeta ses dernières forces dans cette bataille.

Yugi ne voulait pas lâcher non plus malgré l'épuisement qui éteint le sien. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. La force vitale ne revenait pas si facilement. Jamais il n'aurait le temps de faire une deuxième tentative. Elle allait mourir s'ils ne réussissaient pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alors qu'il faiblissait, le jeune duelliste croisa le regard de Seto. Il lui glaça le sang car il semblait suppliant. Jamais le PDG n'avait eu ce regard-là de toute sa vie. Jamais Seto Kaiba n'avait supplié pour quoi que ce soit.

« Pour le pharaon, pour Seto » pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolore

Les deux restants donnèrent tout alors que les trois autres possesseurs d'objets se redressèrent difficilement, semblant reprendre leurs esprits.

Ils gémirent et tandis que le dragon poussa un cri d'agonie déchirant le cœur de Kaiba, la lumière en provenance des objets du Millénium s'éteignit alors que leurs genoux flanchaient, les laissant à la limite de la conscience, le souffle court.

Le dragon avait disparu dans un éclair blanc. Le PDG de la KaibaCorp, ignorant les personnes à genoux se jeta sur la main de la jeune femme pour la saisir l'appelant par son prénom. Il espérait la voir ouvrir les yeux d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un espoir partagé par tous.

Alors que Pegasus se relevait tant bien que mal seul, ses amis soulevèrent Yugi qui avança péniblement jusqu'à l'adaptable où les cartes reposaient. Brillante, il attendit une minute que la lumière faiblisse pour constater que les créatures étaient toujours là. Il sentant leurs forces émanés de leurs prisons de papier.

Le roi des jeux remarqua le regard de Kaiba de nouveau braqué sur lui. Il n'eut à offrir qu'un regard désolé en guise de retour que le PDG ne saurait accepter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le châtain, espérant en vain une autre réponse

Yugi fixa ses amis, les autres possesseurs d'objets, Kisara avant de reposer ses yeux sur le duelliste maître des dragons.

Le cœur lourd, dévasté par ce qui venait de se produire, il verbalisa avec la plus grande difficulté, la pire crainte de Kaiba :

« Nous avons échoué »

En écho à ses paroles, il eut une légère agitation du scope qui témoignait de l'activité cardiaque de Kisara avant que les bips réguliers ne cessent pour faire un bruit continu et ne révèle un tracé dorénavant totalement plat.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18.

Oui, je suis un monstre, je sais.

J'ai voulu sur ce 17 et 18 mettre un peu plus en avant les amis de Yugi et divers protagonistes, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Au fait, juste au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non je n'ai rien du tout contre le personnage de Shizu, je l'aime bien, en revanche Kaiba la déteste et vous avez remarquez que j'essaie de pas mal me placer du côté de Seto. Je la fais flancher en première aussi parce que pour moi, c'est la moins puissante. Yugi a un lien puissant avec le puzzle grâce au pharaon, Pegasus a porté l'œil le plus longtemps, Bakura a aussi porté son objet longtemps vu que c'est un ancien cadeau de son père, Marek s'est emparé de la baguette avant que Shizu ne reçoive le collier. Je base ma théorie de la puissance mystique selon le lien qu'ils ont avec leurs éléments du Millénium et le temps qu'ils l'ont possédé.

Même logique si on me demande pourquoi Salomon ne manipule pas la clé du Millénium vu qu'il a été Shimon. Salomon n'a aucun souvenir et lien avec l'Egypte, ni avec un objet. Ici tous les acteurs ont bien possédé l'objet en question. C'est du moins la logique que j'ai décidé d'attribuer à Yugi même s'il fait une entorse en proposant à Kaiba la baguette car il sait qu'elle est intimement lié à Kaiba (bas-relief du musée bonjour) et que celui-ci est lié à son passé (vision et flash de l'Égypte à gogo)

Enfin voilà pour les explications.

Il y aura bien sur un chapitre 19. KuroRainy-Chan, c'est un cadeau pour toi en souvenir d'une de tes premières reviews.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas trop envie de m'étrangler et j'espère aussi vous revoir pour le 19ème.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bienvenue au chapitre 19, ciel que le temps passe… il est peut-être nécessaire de bien se rappeler de l'arc de l'Égypte ancienne pour voir à quelle scène je fais allusion. Je l'ai écris très vite mais je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé, n'étant pas satisfaite. Comme je suis rarement satisfaite à 100% et que le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, je le poste maintenant.

Pour ceux qui se sont posés la question de la logique dans le chapitre précédent… J'ai vu que le chapitre 18 avait été consulté par plus de personnes que le 17, genre 5 fois plus, or ils ont été postés ensemble. C'est pour ça que la compréhension du 18 peut-être compliqué si on le lit sans le 17, donc voilà. Messieurs, dames, vous avez loupés un chapitre, au sens propre.

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier KuroRainy-Chan, Fabiola.H.J et ChristopherRus pour les reviews que vous me laissez ainsi que les échanges par PM que j'ai avec vous. C'est toujours merveilleux pour moi.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Alors que la douleur cessait enfin d'irradier dans sa poitrine, Kisara porta sa main à sa tête maintenant douloureuse.

En tentant de toucher son crâne, la jeune fille prit conscience qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, le visage contre une surface dure. Bien trop dur que ce soit un matelas ferme mais confortable.

Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regretta de suite. Bien trop de luminosité. C'était aveuglant. Une lampe frontale ? Un néon ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal en tout cas.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour ne plus trop souffrir et constater qu'elle était simplement étalée sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé.

Lentement, Kisara se releva avant d'observer son environnement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où elle se trouvait car cela ne ressemblait en rien à son dernier souvenir.

La jeune femme se rappelait que Seto était en danger, cet homme abject le menaçait d'une arme, il allait tirer quand…elle s'était jetée devant.

Instinctivement, la fille aux yeux bleus porta sa main ainsi que son regard au niveau de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien. Elle se souvenait pourtant clairement de la douleur, du froid, de la peur. Kaiba l'avait serré contre lui, avait tenté de la convaincre que tout allait bien se passer mais c'était faux, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Une idée effrayante frappa soudain la jeune femme. Elle était morte. C'était la seule explication logique. Elle venait d'y passer et son esprit avait rejoint une forme de paradis. C'était rassurant quant à l'idée d'un au-delà plutôt que d'être réduite au néant mais elle voulait vivre, elle le voulait tellement. Seto. Il était sur Terre, il était bien vivant, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il lui fut de plus en plus compliqué de les chasser. Elle fit tout de même un effort, se disant qu'elle était peut-être tout simplement en train de faire un affreux cauchemar.

Il y avait aussi l'option de se dire qu'elle était dans le coma, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais été. Bon, elle ne se souvenait pas trop de la totalité de cette époque mais c'était crédible non ?

Ne désirant pas vraiment trouver de suite la réponse à ses questions anxiogènes, elle avança un peu dans cette immense pièce lumineuse.

Rapidement, elle trouva un couloir menant… elle ne savait où. Des ténèbres l'emplissaient totalement, ce qui contrastait avec le blanc pur qui régnait jusqu'à présent. Cette obscurité ne donnait guère envie de s'y aventurer pour savoir où cela menait. Elle semblait néanmoins s'étendre sur une bonne longueur.

Kisara choisit de prudemment reculer, persuadée que ces ombres étaient capables de l'engloutir.

Puis si elle était dans un paradis, peut-être ces ténèbres représentaient-elles l'enfer ? Franchement, ça ne la tentait pas.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Kisara se demanda pourquoi elle les entendait résonner aussi fort. Lentement, elle vit au loin, dans la lumière, commencer à se dessiner la silhouette d'un homme. Ses vêtements partiellement blancs et une longue cape flottant derrière lui.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, la vision de Kisara se fit plus nette, accélérant de ce fait les battements de son cœur. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Quand l'homme fut devant elle, lui souriant doucement, elle ne put croire que c'était celui qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision.

« Bonjour Kisara »

« Seto ? » Questionna t'elle, incertaine

Cela arracha un petit rire dénué de joie à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne reconnut ce son que trop bien.

« Non pas vraiment, mais ça tu le sais déjà » lui répondit Seth

Il avait raison, sans vouloir y croire, Kisara l'avait pourtant reconnu à la seconde même où elle l'avait aperçu nettement. C'était le prêtre du pharaon, celui dans sa vision, celui qui le combattait avec le dragon blanc, un dragon dans lequel elle était incarnée.

C'est donc sans aucune difficulté qu'elle se remémora chaque seconde et chaque sentiment ressentis lors de cette vision, elle se rappela également les explications de Kaiba sur leur passé égyptien. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme lui faisant face actuellement. Elle chuchota le prénom qu'elle avait entendu.

« Seth »

Un sourire orna les lèvres de l'égyptien, trop heureux d'entendre de nouveau Kisara prononcer son prénom. Cela était aussi pour lui le signe qu'une part d'elle ne l'avait pas totalement oublié. Il était si bon de la revoir enfin.

Il eut un geste de main pour la porter à son visage et caresser ses traits doux mais se stoppa. Il voyait tant de confusion et de peur dans le regard bleu du dragon blanc.

Autant pour la réconforter que par besoin viscérale, il ne put résister. Sans préavis, il s'approcha d'un pas et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de réagir ainsi mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il rêvait de revoir briller ses yeux bleus depuis plus de 5000 ans. Quand cet instant était arrivé, le prêtre s'était sans doute laissé aller à des émotions qu'il ne pouvait être en capacité de contrôler.

« Kisara, tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura t'il

Les millénaires étaient passés sans que le temps n'altère ses sentiments. Après toutes ces années, il l'aimait toujours.

Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, la jeune aux cheveux blancs se sentait bouleversée. Un mélange de sentiments connus et inconnus se superposant. Cet homme était Seth, le prêtre égyptien ressemblant à Kaiba, celui pour lequel sa vie antérieure avait décidé de donner sa vie mais que représentait-il pour elle aujourd'hui ? Parce que malgré la ressemblance, ce n'était pas Seto. Pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? À moins que ce qu'elle ressente pour Kaiba ne soit que le reflet de l'amour éternel de ce couple antique…

Si tel était le cas, quel sens avait sa vie ? Ses émotions ? Aimait-elle Seto ou alors le reflet de cet égyptien ?

La migraine n'allait pas tarder à s'implanter bien profondément dans son crâne.

Soudain, Kisara réalisa qu'il y avait un point à trancher infiniment plus important que la résolution de son état émotionnel complexe.

Tout ce qu'elle vivait, voyait en cet instant ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Seth était mort il y a plus de 5000 ans. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme s'il ne désirait jamais la lâcher. Cette situation ne pouvait pas se produire. À moins…

« Je suis morte ? » Questionna-t-elle enfin, redoutant la réponse

Avec ce qui sembla être les plus grandes difficultés du monde, Seth relâcha la pression de ses bras autour de Kisara avant de commencer à se reculer légèrement. Son visage semblait quelque peu gêné, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Chose qui visiblement faisait peu partie de ses habitudes.

« Il n'y a pas de réponse absolue à cette question »

Il se moquait d'elle pensa la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus catégorique, absolue et définitif que la mort ? On était vivant ou pas. Quoi que. Pendant ses années de demi-coma ponctué de léger moment de conscience, pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'elle vivait ? Ne faisait-elle pas que simplement survivre ? Le débat était ouvert pour ceux que ça intéressaient.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment morte. Tu n'es pas vivante non plus » expliqua l'égyptien

Kisara avait du mal à voir comment une telle contradiction était possible.

« Tu es à la frontière des mondes. Entre les deux. L'antichambre de l'au-delà » continua le jeune homme

D'accord, Kisara comprenait, Seth jouait l'ange de la mort, celui qui allait l'emmener de l'autre côté. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant son départ pour le paradis.

Bien que voir le visage de l'égyptien lui apportait un curieux mais néanmoins certain réconfort, elle ne voulait pas pour autant partir, convaincue que c'était trop tôt. Et puis, il y avait Seto.

« Tu es là pour… » Commença Kisara mais étant dans l'incapacité de finir cette phrase

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. L'émotion était tellement forte. Elle était à la fois face à son passé mais également à son avenir. Enfin, avenir était un grand mot. Plutôt le terminus de sa vie bien trop courte.

Malgré cela, sa mort mise à part, elle ne regrettait rien. Pas une seule seconde elle ne regrettait d'avoir protégé Seto. Cela paraissait peut-être puérile, idiot, mais elle n'aurait pas pu vivre si elle l'avait perdu. Il comptait plus que sa propre vie.

Seth l'observa et eut un petit sourire. La jeune femme décela une légère gêne dans la voix de l'homme, malgré sa tentative pour le dissimuler, au moment où il répondait à sa question.

« En réalité je ne devrais pas être là »

Devant le regard bleu interrogatif et surpris, le jeune homme poursuivit:

« Moi je suis mort, depuis plus de 5000 ans. Nos mondes n'ont pas à se mêler. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te revoir alors que tu étais accessible. Je vole ce moment aux dieux »

L'entendre évoquer le divin était étrange pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais spécialement cru à ces choses-là. Mais au vu de la situation, elle devait admettre qu'il existait quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux.

Soudain, face aux propos du jeune homme, la fille aux yeux bleus réalisa que sa présence pouvait être dangereuse pour lui.

« Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ? » Questionna-t-elle

De suite, elle se sentit légèrement idiote face à sa question. S'il était mort, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Quoi que, avec les dieux, qui sait...

Un petit rire qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien s'éleva. Il lui répondit, un poil d'arrogance plus que reconnaissable dans la voix :

« Seulement si je me fais prendre »

Relativement sûr de lui, il ne comptait pas être prit en flagrant délit mais peu lui importait les risques, Seth avait suffisamment sacrifié de choses dans sa vie pour renoncer à celle-ci. Non, hors de question, pas après 5000 ans d'attente et pour un impatient comme lui, cela avait été vraiment très long. Cependant, quand il la voyait, là devant lui, il se dit qu'il aurait pu encore l'attendre 5000 ans de plus si cela avait été nécessaire.

« Veut-tu découvrir ton passé maintenant ? » Demanda le jeune égyptien en lui tendant la main

Elle ne savait pas si elle le désirait mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Kisara fut persuadée d'une chose, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

D'instinct, elle tendit la main pour saisir celle de l'égyptien qui lui sourit en retour. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'il la protégerait de tout ce qu'il pourrait.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Dans mon esprit et le tien aussi par la même occasion »

La réponse surprit légèrement Kisara mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions quant à sa signification.

D'un coup, la luminosité de la pièce blanche s'accentua jusqu'à lui donner l'impression que sa rétine était en train de brûler.

Par réflexe et instinct de conversation, Kisara ferma les yeux, tout en serrant plus fort la main de Seth.

* * *

L'éblouissante lumière laissa place à une profonde obscurité. Le seul éclairage semblait provenir d'un feu de bois non loin de là. Des bandits, visiblement, étaient rassemblés autour. Ils parlaient fort de leurs pillages et derniers trésors dérobés.

Kisara savait qu'ils ne parlaient pas dans sa langue natale, néanmoins, elle les comprenait comme si c'était le cas. Étrange.

Alors que la jeune femme tentait de se cacher derrière un buisson, Seth, qui venait de lui lâcher la main, s'approchait déjà à grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota-t-elle dans la direction de l'homme

Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la situation était dangereuse. N'avait-il pas vu les couteaux et autres sabres qu'ils arboraient fièrement ?

Il se retourna, tentant de comprendre ce que son comportement voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il lise l'inquiétude dans son regard. L'égyptien reconnaissait cette émotion qui lui serra le cœur. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour elle-même, du moins pas uniquement. Cela faisait 5000 ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu dans ses yeux bleus.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait lui était vraiment destinée ou alors si cela avait un lien avec la ressemblance physique indéniable entre sa réincarnation et lui-même.

« Nous ne risquons rien Kisara. Nous sommes dans des souvenirs et ne pouvons pas interagir avec ce passé, juste l'observer »

Ce détail avait en effet son importance. Elle venait déjà de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine et avait suffisamment souffert pour ne pas avoir envie de comparer cette sensation à celle d'un sabre vous transperçant de part en part.

Avec précaution, elle se leva pour rejoindre Seth qui observait les voyous avec une pointe de dégoût lisible sur son visage.

La fille aux cheveux blancs repéra rapidement la cage plus loin ainsi que la personne à l'intérieur.

« Oh mon dieu » s'exclama surprise Kisara « C'est moi »

Un frisson la parcourut.

« Oui et non » lui répondit l'ancien prêtre

Elle posa sur lui un regard interrogatif. Bien qu'il le vit, il ne désirait pas répondre de suite à cette question et choisit de couper court avec une réponse pour le moins évasive.

« Disons que c'est compliqué. Regarde »

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour observer un jeune homme sortir d'un buisson non loin de « sa » cage. La Kisara du 21ème siècle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle puis de nouveau le plus jeune. Aucun doute, c'était la même personne. Seth était en train de la libérer mais malgré sa discrétion, il se fit repérer et les deux enfants s'enfuirent rapidement sur le cheval du jeune homme.

L'image autour d'eux se flouta un moment avant que nettement Kisara ne voit son double antique partir sur le cheval du jeune homme après que ce dernier ait sauté de son dos. Elle promettait qu'un jour elle le lui revaudrait.

« Si je comprends bien, j'ai une dette envers toi ? » Interrogea la fille aux yeux bleus

Un rire franc lui répondit. Visiblement, la question était très drôle.

« Absolument pas »

Il lui saisit de nouveau la main et le décor changea une fois de plus.

La tête tourna à Kisara. Ce passage d'un souvenir à l'autre ne se faisait pas sans la remuer. Elle se demandait comment lui faisait pour être si à l'aise. Elle lui posa d'ailleurs la question, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle le trouvait si beau lorsqu'il souriait, même si elle le trouvait beau plus ou moins tout le temps en réalité.

« J'ai l'habitude, à part me replonger dans ces souvenirs, je n'ai pas eu énormément d'occupation ces 5000 dernières années. »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

« L'avantage en passant dans l'au-delà, c'est d'avoir accès à tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa vie. Même si je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un geste de la tête en direction de la Kisara antique. Surplombant une colline, le cheval à côté d'elle, elle regardait le village qu'elle avait tenté de rejoindre être la proie des flammes. Les mêmes bandits auxquels elle venait d'être soustraite pillaient. Puis les traits de l'égyptienne se durcirent en voyant au loin le jeune garçon qui venait de la sauver se faire saisir par les voyous. Ils allaient le tuer, c'était certain. Que ce soit par vengeance ou simple méchanceté n'avait pas d'importance, il allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se produire.

Les deux observateurs l'entendirent nettement prononcer le prénom de Seth dans un souffle. L'intéressé se tendit légèrement comme le remarqua la femme à ses côtés.

Une lumière blanche irradia de son corps laissant sortir le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus au-dessus du village. Ce dernier effraya les pillards qui lâchèrent le garçon captif avant de tenter de s'enfuir. La tentative fut vaine car la créature les détruisit dans un souffle de lumière blanche.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as absolument pas de dette envers moi » Commenta Seth alors que son lui jeune regardait avec fascination le monstre légendaire venant de la sauver.

Cette vision n'avait pas seulement émerveillé le jeune Seth mais également Kisara qui venait de se voir invoquer la créature de duel de monstre de Kaiba pour sauver le jeune égyptien.

« C'est donc comme cela que s'est passé notre rencontre ? »

L'ancien prêtre affirma par un léger mouvement de tête.

« Il s'est passé par la suite des années avant que nos chemins ne se recroisent de nouveau »

« Montre-moi »

La réponse avait été vive, soudaine. Plus qu'une demande, cela ressemblait à la manifestation d'un besoin. Être avec cet homme, voir ce passé dont elle ne connaissait rien mais qui faisait tellement écho en elle. Kisara avait toujours pensé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que son existence était incomplète. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort.

Elle commençait à ressentir de nouveau en elle certaines émotions, à visualiser des pans de souvenirs lui revenir à l'esprit. Il lui en fallait plus.

De surcroît, cela lui donnerait peut-être enfin des réponses vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Seto. La jeune fille était quand même effrayée par rapport à cela. Que se passerait-il s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait aucune personnalité et n'aimait pas vraiment Kaiba ? Qu'en serait-il si en réalité, elle n'était qu'un reflet du passé et que son amour n'était qu'une copie de l'amour de la première Kisara pour Seth ?

Cette question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait découvert cette histoire de passé égyptien et de réincarnation. Peut-être que cela ne devrait pas être une de ses préoccupations dans la mesure où elle était probablement morte mais elle devait savoir, voir, comprendre.

Malgré la surprise qui avait été la sienne à la demande de la fille aux yeux bleus, l'égyptien sourit en lui tendant de nouveau la main. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir.

Le décor changea encore une fois et ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue animée. Cette fois, Kisara resta près du prêtre. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, pas plus qu'elle ne désirait le lâcher. La jeune femme garda donc sa main dans la sienne et cela fit sourire de nouveau le jeune homme.

Plus loin, elle entendit un cri qu'elle reconnut comme le sien. Ils s'approchèrent pour constater que c'était bien celui de la Kisara antique, jetée au sol par les villageois, lapidée, perdant conscience.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le Seth des souvenirs du regard, elle fut surprise de voir apparaître Joey et Tristan devant son double, près à la défendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous les deux ? » se demanda t'elle

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne voie Yugi et Téa se jeter à genoux devant son double.

Malgré une visible bonne volonté, ces quatre-là ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider la femme inconsciente au sol. Il semblait passer au travers de tout. Exactement comme Seth et elle-même dans l'instant d'ailleurs.

Comme il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, elle fixa Seth, se demandant s'il les voyait ou pas. Le prêtre le comprit.

« Je ne les ai pas vu à l'époque » Répondit Seth « Maintenant oui et depuis que je surveille ce qui se passe du côté des vivants, je sais qui ils sont. Ce sont les amis de mon pharaon, venus dans le passé pour l'aider à accomplir son destin »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'ancien roi d'Égypte se fit la réflexion que la colère qu'il avait nourrie de son vivant et même dans sa mort envers Atem n'était plus.

Kisara n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son compagnon de voyage que la voix du Seth du monde des souvenirs retentit. Ils observèrent tous deux la scène. Ils virent le prêtre mettre en fuite les villageois et ordonner aux gardes de la transporter au palais.

« Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu » constata avec un soupçon de déception Kisara

« Je n'étais pas sûr, de nombreuses années étaient passées »

Il s'abstint d'ajouter que peu importait le nombre d'années, aujourd'hui, il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

La jeune femme fit mine d'être déçue mais, oubliant un moment sa situation, elle offrit un sourire à Seth pour témoigner du trait d'humour.

Cette vision fit fondre le cœur du prêtre. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour tenir tous ces millénaires sans son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait de suite fait un mouvement pour l'attirer à lui, se prêtant au jeu de l'illusion mais il gardait encore un poil de lucidité.

Malgré ses convictions et bonnes résolutions, il savait que son cœur ne pourrait supporter de la perdre une seconde fois.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda Kisara le sortant de ses pensées

Pour répondre à sa question, il l'emmena dans un autre souvenir sans plus attendre.

Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, elle observa sa vie antérieure, couchée dans un lit, endormie ou inconsciente tandis que le Seth de l'époque entrait, l'observait. Il tendit une main pour caresser le visage avec tendresse de la femme endormie.

Instinctivement, Kisara porta sa main libre à sa propre joue.

« Tu n'es malheureusement pas resté ici à te remettre. Aknadin t'a fait enlever pour utiliser la puissance de ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus »

À ces mots, il la transporta dans sa salle d'entrainement souterrain du possesseur de l'œil du Millénium. Elle vit alors les gardes royaux pousser son double sur une passerelle entourée de monstres tandis qu'elle suppliait Seth de l'aider.

Cette vision serra le cœur de Seth, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Le prêtre regrettait de ne pas être intervenu plus vite ce jour-là. Kisara ne se défendait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour elle-même. Contrairement aux propos de son père, la créature que renfermait son âme n'était pas une créature des ténèbres mais bien un cadeau, un ange de lumière, comme Kisara elle-même.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que la jeune observatrice ne puisse voir le prêtre se jeter devant son double originel pour la défendre et encore moins de temps pour qu'il ne donne l'ordre à son monstre de trancher à coup d'épée les chaines retenant les plateformes autour d'eux.

Toutes les personnes présentent ce jour-là basculèrent dans le vide. Le cœur de Kisara loupa un battement, pensant que cela était la fin mais elle vit Seth tenir fermement le bras de la jeune égyptienne et se retenir lui-même à un morceau de chaîne avec sa baguette du Millénium.

« Je me souviens de cela » clama la jeune femme

En effet, elle connaissait la suite pour avoir eu cette vision lorsque Kaiba avait saisi son bras dans le parc de Domino. Elle savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de chuter, d'être attaqués par une créature de l'ombre, une force mystique allait s'échapper de son corps en direction du ciel. Maintenant, elle savait quelle était cette force, elle connaissait son nom, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« Tu nous as sauvés » Déclara Seth alors que l'attaque de lumière blanche frappait leurs ennemis.

Effectivement, sans cette attaque, ils auraient tout deux sombrés dans les profondeurs du royaume des ombres.

Elle regarda l'égyptien à côté d'elle. Il semblant si sérieux. Si dur à quelque part. Comme Seto. Mais cela n'était pas assez pour qu'il réussisse à cacher ses émotions. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se mit à parler dans le but de réchauffer quelque peu le cœur de son compagnon.

« Nous nous sommes sauvés »

La réaction qu'elle venait d'obtenir n'était pas celle à laquelle Kisara s'était attendue. Au lieu de le faire sourire quelque peu, son visage se ferma pour être encore plus froid.

La jeune femme ne le savait pas, mais elle venait de rappeler un cuisant souvenir à Seth. Le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas pu la sauver. C'était indéniablement le pire souvenir de toute sa vie et pourtant il s'apprêtait à le revoir d'ici quelques minutes.

Le prêtre savait qu'il allait sans doute causer des souffrances à la fille aux yeux bleus. Il se maudissait pour cela mais elle devait se rappeler de tout. C'était nécessaire.

« Après cela, je suis parti en quête du pharaon, nous devions combattre Bakura mais il était si fort et avait un allié de poids. Mon père. Il a tenté de me retourner contre mon roi. Et tu as été la lumière m'empêchant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. »

« Comment ? »

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire. Ce dernier était mêlé de tristesse et mélancolie.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un moment, une tension qui n'avait rien de gênant régnait entre eux. Elle comprenait ce qu'il sous-entendait. L'amour. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne prononça ce mot.

« Allons voir la suite » Déclara Seth

Puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, le jeune homme l'emmena vers le souvenir suivant.

Lorsque les images autour d'elle furent de nouveau nettes, Kisara se fit la remarque qu'elle commençait peut-être à s'habituer à ces petits sauts dans les souvenirs du jeune égyptien. Sa tête tournait beaucoup moins en tout cas.

Rapidement, la jeune femme put voir son double égyptien courir vers eux avant de les traverser pour se diriger vers un temple éloigné.

« J'imagine que nous la suivons ? »

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Seth tourna son visage de l'autre côté, le regard glacial. Sa compagne de voyage fit de même pour voir ce qu'il observait avec tant de force avant de tomber de haut.

Il était là.

« Seto » cria Kisara, lâchant la main de l'égyptien pour courir vers Kaiba

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre l'homme au centre de ses pensées, elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait juste après s'être jeté à son cou.

À la grande surprise de la jeune femme dragon, elle lui passa au travers.

« Seto » chuchota t'elle comme une supplique mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que le PDG n'était pas là.

C'est ce que lui expliqua le prêtre qui l'avait maintenant rejoint. Le jeune homme tentait de ne pas être jaloux de sa réincarnation face à l'entrain qu'avait eu Kisara à courir vers lui.

La fille aux yeux bleus se souvint à ce moment que Seto lui avait expliqué avoir déjà rencontré la Kisara antique dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait recherché lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à Domino.

En attendant, « son » Seto suivait cette fille-là.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment à ses propres pensées, notamment celle qu'elle venait d'avoir, se trouvant tout d'un coup assez possessive vis-à-vis de Kaiba en plus d'être légèrement jalouse de cette autre elle-même.

Seth reconnut cette expression et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Ça me fait la même chose tu sais »

Car après tout, sa Kisara était aussi suivi par un autre homme que lui-même, enfin, façon de parler. Néanmoins, il savait que la première rencontre entre Seto et sa Kisara n'avait débouché sur rien de concret mise à part une véritable gifle mentale en pleine tête de sa propre réincarnation.

« Suivons-les » proposa Seth

La jeune femme accepta d'un mouvement de tête avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement près des colonnes du temple où Kaiba se cachait pour observer la scène. Alors que Kisara ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Seth émit un raclement de gorge pour attirer son attention sur ce qui se passait.

Le Seth du passé avait invoqué un monstre pour les protéger de son père mais il fut écrasé en un instant, affaiblissant le prêtre. La Kisara originelle invoqua le dragon pour les protéger mais l'attaque de lumière blanche fut un échec. Malgré cela, malgré son épuisement, elle continuait à se battre pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le Seth qui observait cette scène eut le cœur lourd lorsque suivirent les prochaines déclarations, il revivait ce moment alors que la Kisara l'accompagnant se le remémorait.

Puis le pire se produisit, le projectile des ténèbres fut lancé en direction de Seth avant que la première Kisara ne se jette devant lui.

La réincarnation de la jeune femme mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Elle avait fait la même chose. Exactement la même chose pour Seto.

Cet acte scella le sort du dragon avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

« Cela suffit » dit Seth en détournant ses yeux

Mais Kisara lui saisit le bras, énonçant ce qui allait se passer

« Il va te posséder, te faire invoquer le dragon pour attaquer le pharaon. Ta voix. Ta vraie voix me donnera la force de résister… »

« Puis tu me confieras ton pouvoir » finit le gardien sacrée

Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment revoir cela. L'un l'ayant vécu, l'autre l'ayant vu au travers d'un souvenir.

Seth fit alors s'avancer le souvenir jusqu'au moment où avait lieu la conversation entre le pharaon et Kaiba. Depuis son passage dans l'au-delà, le prêtre savait dorénavant que le pharaon parlait bien avec quelqu'un ce jour-là, même s'il ignorait que c'était son lui futur. Les deux observateurs écoutaient attentivement Atem tenté de convaincre le PDG de la réalité de ce monde ainsi que de la menace de Zork et du jeu des ombres. Une tentative bien sur vaine, rejeté en bloc par le duelliste.

« Il n'y croit pas » constata Kisara

« La foi n'a jamais été sa plus grande qualité » rétorqua l'égyptien

« Tu as l'air de le connaître »

« J'observe attentivement le monde des vivants depuis l'éveil du pharaon lors de la reconstitution du puzzle du Millénium mais également depuis ta réapparition sur Terre »

Il avait tenté de dire cela sans passer pour un pervers vicieux qui l'avait observé à distance durant toute sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas ce que pensait Kisara qui se contenta de sourire en regardant de nouveau Seto.

Ce dernier refusait d'aller parler à son « sosie avec des problèmes de couple », mettant ainsi fin à sa conversation avec le pharaon qui partit avec le premier Seth affronter Zork l'obscur.

Alors que les deux guerriers du passé s'éloignaient, Kaiba se rapprocha de la Kisara allongé au sol, la fixait un moment avant de s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas semblant figé.

Il soupira avant de faire demi-tour sous le regard surpris de la Kisara du 21ème siècle.

Il s'agenouilla devant la femme endormie auréolé de lumière, lui demandant de se réveiller. Une demande qui fut bien sûr vaine. Il entreprit cependant de la prendre dans ses bras, regardant autour de lui. Après un instant il se dirigea vers une zone à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à te protéger contre le soleil ou encore des chacals du désert. Lui si » Commenta Seth

Durant toute sa vie, le prêtre s'était demandé qui et il avait fallu attendre sa mort pour avoir la réponse.

Malgré toute la désapprobation qu'il avait vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Kaiba, il lui était tout de même reconnaissant pour cela. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas survécu jusqu'à son retour sans l'intervention du PDG. L'idée même était insupportable pour Seth.

Kisara vit ensuite l'homme qu'elle aimait caresser le visage de son double avec une relative tendresse et cela lui fit à quelque part mal.

« Il l'aime ? » Demanda-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, comprenant que Kaiba éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour son double dont elle n'était peut-être que le reflet.

Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme avait employé la première personne pour parler de sa vie antérieure. Seth n'avait pas été sans remarquer qu'elle faisait dorénavant comme lui faisait par rapport à Seto. Troisième personne. Elle se distinguait de son double. Tant mieux selon le prêtre, même si lui-même faisait parfois la confusion quand il la regardait, cela malgré ses 5000 ans de recul et d'expérience.

« Viens, allons plus loin »

Il posa la main sur son épaule et la lumière revint dans le temple. Zork avait été vaincu et Seth était revenu pour Kisara comme il l'avait promis.

La jeune femme du monde moderne se mit à pleurer sans retenue alors qu'elle entendait les mots que se chuchotaient les deux égyptiens. C'était si beau et triste à la fois. Elle n'avait elle-même pas eu le temps de les dire à Seto, néanmoins, elle les ressentait. Elle l'aimait tellement. Kisara cru que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'agonie du prêtre qui faisait son maximum pour la sauver, invoquant les objets mystiques du Millénium, s'épuisant, se tuant.

« Il doit arrêter. Qu'il me laisse mourir » pleura la jeune femme

Le Seth à côté d'elle remarqua de nouveau le changement de personne. Elle se projetait, préférant mourir que perdre Seto. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui était en jeu.

Il fut néanmoins encore et toujours touché par la volonté qu'avait l'âme de Kisara de se sacrifier pour la sienne.

Après les déclarations d'amour, voilés d'un côté, direct de l'autre et son échec pour faire réintégrer au dragon blanc son corps, le Seth d'autrefois rampa jusqu'à sa bien-aimé et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La fille dragon tourna son regard vers son compagnon et vit que l'émotion emplissait également ses yeux sans qu'il n'y cède pour autant. Elle lui saisit alors la main comme si elle pouvait transmettre un quelconque réconfort de cette manière.

« Tout va bien, c'était il y a 5000 ans » lui dit-il faussement comme si le temps avait fait disparaître sa peine.

Il avait tenté d'être convainquant et bien qu'elle ne le contredise pas, Kisara savait qu'il lui mentait autant qu'il avait conscience que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

« Je me suis marié »

Un silence suivit la déclaration du prêtre. Elle attendait qu'il poursuive. Tentait-il de lui dire qu'il était passé à autre chose ? Cette idée fut balayée par la déclaration suivante :

« Je n'ai jamais pu l'aimer. Il n'y a toujours eu que… »

Il suspendit sa phrase tout en fixant le couple d'égyptien connaissant le drame de la séparation par la mort.

La fille aux yeux bleus maintint son silence bien qu'il attendait probablement une forme de réponse. Un pardon peut-être ? Seulement il n'y avait rien à pardonner, il ne l'avait pas trahi. Elle était simplement morte. C'était injuste mais c'était également comme cela que fonctionnait la vie, elle s'achevait pour certain subitement.

« Elle aurait voulu que tu vives. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'espère que c'est ce que tu as fait » Tenta-t-elle avec compassion

Le prêtre la fixa, ne désirant autre chose que de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus. Il pourrait souffrir mille morts si cela signifiait pouvoir encore une fois caresser son visage, revoir son sourire, être ébloui par la blancheur de ses cheveux ou alors enfin goûter à ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi t'être marié si tu ne l'aimais pas ? » questionna naïvement Kisara

« C'est ce que l'on attendait de moi en tant de pharaon. Mon devoir était de concevoir un héritier au trône »

Un sacrifice auquel il avait consenti. À l'époque, il était persuadé que rien ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal après ce qu'il avait vécu, après l'avoir perdu elle.

« Le trône ne pouvait pas être transmis à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Seth soupira avant de lui faire un petit point sur son arbre généalogique

« Le pharaon Aknamkanon avait son fils et un frère. Ce dernier était mon père. Il m'a abandonné avec ma mère, enceinte d'un autre enfant, sans le savoir à l'époque. »

Il tentait de mettre de la distance avec ces événements passés mais il lui était encore pénible. Contrairement au proverbe populaire, le temps ne peut pas effacer toutes les blessures.

« Ma mère est morte en le mettant au monde, un petit garçon »

Bien qu'elle sache que la mort en couche était fréquente à l'époque, Kisara se sentait désolée pour l'homme ayant perdu ses deux parents si jeune. Au moins, il lui restait son petit frère se dit-elle comme si cela était d'un quelconque réconfort. Elle ne put s'empêcher de projeter Makuba ainsi que l'amour que lui portait Kaiba dans sa vision de ce jeune frère.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Questionna-t-elle

Dépourvu de toute méchanceté, c'est un regard sombre qu'il déposa sur elle.

« Il est mort, quelques mois après sa naissance. Un jour, je l'ai retrouvé inerte, ne respirant plus »

La nouvelle fut une fois de plus un choc, combien de malheurs avait-il subi ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment perdu ? Aujourd'hui ce qui était arrivé avait un nom médical : La mort subite du nourrisson. Ce n'était pas la faute de Seth, personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Elle voyait néanmoins dans son discours et son regard qu'il portait encore le poids de cette mort.

« J'ai travaillé dur, sans aucun avantage du à mon rang de naissance et me suis hissé jusqu'à la salle du trône, parmi les gardiens sacrés du pharaon Aknamkanon, ignorant qu'il était mon oncle et par conséquent son fils, mon cousin en plus de mon futur souverain. » Il fit une pause avant de rajouter « Tous deux sont mort, permettant mon accession au trône d'Égypte, en tant que dernier représentant de ma lignée »

Le message était clair, aucune autre personne n'aurait pu s'élever au rang de pharaon, si ce n'est lui. C'était son devoir malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de ce pouvoir.

« Tu as perdu tout le monde » Constata tristement la jeune femme

Il se retourna complètement pour lui faire face. Pour la première fois, elle l'observa vraiment, tentant de le détailler, de mémoriser chaque morceau de lui, de son visage qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« Je t'ai perdu » répondit-il gravement

Malgré le sentiment qui lui enserrait le cœur, Kisara résista à l'envie de réduire la distance les séparant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'observa encore. Il semblait légèrement différent que dans ses flashs. Il ne portait pas sa coiffe bleue ce qui laissait voir ses cheveux châtains. Sa peau était bronzée à l'inverse de celle de Seto qui était totalement blanche. Il fallait dire que ses costumes sur mesure ou encore son long manteau blanc laissant peu de chance à sa peau d'être exposé au soleil.

Seth, portait lui une tenue blanche et bleu avec une croix de vie égyptienne cousue sur sa tunique. Quelle ironie lorsque l'on savait que de toute part, la mort était venue prendre tous les êtres chers du prêtre avant de se saisir de lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme avant de lever la main pour caresser sa joue. Kisara ferma les yeux à ce contact, le savourant. Avant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible en quelques gestes de transmettre autant d'amour sans prononcer ce mot, mais maintenant, c'était différent.

Cela aurait pu être tellement bon si elle avait été sûre que cette affection lui était destinée, si cela avait été Seto. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui, tout le temps.

« Comme je suis dans l'antichambre de la mort, est ce que cela veut dire que la mort qui nous a séparé il y a 5000 ans, nous réunis de nouveau ? Tu m'as attendu durant tout ce temps ? »

Seth eut un petit rire triste, se disant que ce serait tellement beau si les choses étaient aussi simples. Il n'attendit pas plus avant de changer de souvenir, l'emmenant dans une chambre au milieu de la nuit. Les seules lumières étaient celles des bougies, disséminées dans la pièce.

Couché au milieu du lit, se trouvait un homme que Kisara reconnut comme Seth mais bien plus vieux que l'homme à ses côtés. La version plus âgée du prêtre avait au moins 25 ans de plus et était visiblement dans un sale état. Il était en train de chuchoter qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever.

« Est-ce que c'est…. »

« Ma mort » finit le jeune prêtre

Une infection avait pénétré son organisme et malgré toute la science égyptienne de l'époque, nul n'avait rien pu faire pour l'enrayer.

Le pharaon avait fait évacuer l'ensemble de sa famille et de ses serviteurs, seule une femme se trouvait à ses côtés, prête à recueillir ses derniers mots. C'était maintenant la plus vieille de tous les gardiens sacrés malgré sa jeunesse lorsque cette dernière les avait rejoints. L'anneau du Millénium pendait autour de son cou alors qu'il chuchotait son prénom.

« Mana ? » répéta Kisara

Seth garda le silence alors qu'il écoutait son double intimer l'ordre à la gardienne sacrée d'accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. Il lui indiqua un tiroir à ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit pour trouver un rouleau scellé recouvert de poussière. Le souverain lui demanda de le glisser entre ses doigts dans son sarcophage, il insista pour qu'elle lui en fasse la promesse sans pour autant lui donner la moindre explication.

Devant l'ordre de son monarque, Mana fit la seule chose qu'elle put en accédant à sa demande. Outre le fait qu'il était son pharaon, elle ne pouvait refuser de faire une promesse à cet homme mourant.

Pendant toutes ces années, l'ancien prêtre n'avait pas touché ce rouleau, n'avait pas prononcé le nom de son aimée, se confinant à son devoir de souverain et pourtant, il y avait pensé chaque jour.

Alors qu'elle le sentait sur le point de partir, Mana prononça quelques paroles réconfortante sur l'au-delà et la paix qu'il connaîtrait de l'autre côté.

Un triste sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vieux pharaon tandis qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots : « Mon âme ne trouvera jamais le repos tant que nous serons séparés » puis il sembla ne plus s'adresser à sa gardienne alors qu'il poursuivait, disant comme une promesse: « Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais toujours », il ferma les yeux, laissant une unique larme couler le long de sa joue : « Kisara »

Il expira une dernière fois et le roi d'Égypte ne fut plus.

La fille aux yeux bleus était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas rien de voir mourir un homme avec votre prénom sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il l'aimait tellement.

Tentant de se rappeler que Seth était à côté d'elle, elle se reprit

« Que contenait ce rouleau ? » Demanda t'elle la voix enrouée.

Il la regarda étrangement comme s'il se demandait si c'était ou non le bon moment pour lui révéler cette information. Après un instant de réflexion, le prêtre estima qu'il avait déjà suffisamment retardé le moment d'évoquer certaines choses sans lui faire de cachotteries supplémentaires.

Seth transporta donc Kisara vers un autre souvenir. Celui du jour où il avait écrit ce manuscrit. Il invita la jeune femme à le lire par-dessus l'épaule de son double. Bien qu'hésitante, elle s'exécuta et découvrit que ce message lui était adressé.

En dehors de beaucoup d'émotions, elle se sentait surtout choquée par ce qu'elle lisait, comprenant qu'elle était revenue parmi les vivants parce que son âme n'était pas entière et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans une âme complète. C'est ce qui avait tué la première Kisara, c'est ce que allait avoir raison d'elle également.

Seth promettait dans cette lettre qu'ils se retrouveraient, leur amour toujours intact. D'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort car Seto et elle s'étaient bien retrouvés mais l'amour… Elle aurait aimé être sûre qu'il éprouve la même chose qu'elle.

Seth promettait par la suite de la sauver, quoi qu'il en coûte mais c'est sur les épaules de Seto que s'était retrouvée cette responsabilité. Visiblement, il avait échoué mais comment l'en blâmer ? Comment lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir accompli une mission dont il ignorait tout ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette missive ne lui donnait que peu d'espoir. Elle commençait à se résigner à passer le restant de l'éternité ici avec Seth quand une notion lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement puis revint se placer en face de son compagnon de voyage avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu écris que si mon âme n'est pas entière, la tienne ne pourra la retrouver dans l'au-delà mais alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où est la première Kisara ? »

Voilà, il y était. Le moment de vérité, l'instant de tout lui révéler, de donner les réponses aux questions pour lesquelles il avait été jusqu'à présent si évasif.

« Suis-moi »

La lumière se fit de nouveau aveuglante à la suite des mots du prêtre. Lorsqu'elle revint à un niveau tolérable pour ses yeux, Kisara sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ils n'étaient pas dans un simple souvenir de la vie du prêtre, ça c'était certain.

Un regard en direction de Seth le lui confirma, lui-même avait quelque chose de changé, de plus, brisé peut-être ?

Ils étaient tous deux sur une espèce de balcon avec vue sur l'ensemble du palais royale. La ville antique s'étendait à leurs pieds. Elle pouvait sentir le soleil d'Egypte chauffer sur sa peau. La chaleur se diffusait, lentement, comme si elle n'était que douceur et réconfort plutôt que brûlure. Même là, il y avait un problème, tout était trop clair, trop lumineux, trop doux. Ce n'était pas naturel.

Kisara n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger qu'elle vit le prêtre égyptien rentrer à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers un escalier. Elle le suivit.

Bien qu'elle veuille garder le silence, la fille aux yeux bleus ne réussit pas, trop troublé par ce nouvel environnement.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Seth s'arrêta et se retourna, la fixant pour lui répondre.

« Je ne peux t'emmener dans l'au-delà, mais je t'ai emmené dans mes souvenirs de la vie après la mort »

Puis il reprit son ascension.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kisara comprenait mieux pourquoi cet endroit ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Les précédents souvenirs se situaient durant la vie du jeune homme, celui-là après son trépas. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il l'emmenait là mais elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir sa réponse.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans une pièce et la jeune femme eut de suite le souffle coupé, littéralement, alors qu'elle observait son propre corps reposant dans un lit, gémissant faiblement. Exactement comme dans le souvenir où Seto l'avait transporté à l'abri du soleil.

La douce chaleur régnant dans l'au-delà avait quitté la fille dragon qui observait son double agonisant en frissonnant d'effroi. Elle regarda Seth sans comprendre.

« C'est ma Kisara, celle qui m'a quitté il y a 5000 ans. C'est la partie de son âme qui a rejoint l'au-delà à sa mort. Incomplète. La partie de son âme qui s'est réincarnée. Toi »

Ce n'était plus des frissons mais de l'eau glacée qui courait dans ses veines.

« J'ai insulté les dieux en voulant la ramener à la vie ce jour-là. » continua le prêtre « Ils m'ont condamné à ma mort à la voir agoniser chaque jour. À pouvoir la voir, la toucher, être auprès d'elle, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre réellement, car elle n'est pas totalement ici »

Cette fois, Kisara vit nettement une larme roulé le long de la joue du jeune homme. Sa douleur n'était pas seulement visible, elle était palpable. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, autant pour elle que pour lui, la jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle de l'égyptien. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il la serra un peu plus fort alors qu'il poursuivait son explication :

« Mon âme s'est réincarné. La tienne aussi et j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'espoir. Les dieux ne m'avaient pas ramené uniquement pour le pharaon, pour toi également, pour te sauver, ils nous laissaient une autre chance »

Seth lâcha la main de la jeune femme, se détournant des deux Kisara pour fixer l'horizon par la fenêtre. Il se déplaça sur le petit balcon à quelques mètres. La fille aux cheveux blancs le suivit, se doutant que cette manœuvre n'avait d'autre but que de cacher l'émotion dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je devais te sauver » cria presque de colère le prêtre « C'était ma mission, mais ma réincarnation à échouer, échouant de ce fait avec elle » dit-il en désignant la jeune femme inconsciente.

Kisara ne savait à présent s'il était malheureux ou fou de rage. Sans doute un mélange des deux. Malgré le choc de cette nouvelle, malgré l'implication sur sa vie, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de défendre l'homme qu'elle aimait contre les propos de sa vie antérieure.

« Seto ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir »

Le prêtre se retourna lentement, tentant de nouveau un contrôle total sur ses émotions.

« Mes sentiments pour toi, pour elle, sont gravés dans mon âme. Il le savait, le sentait. Il n'a pas réagi comme il le fallait »

La faute à cette foutue fierté pensa le jeune égyptien. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait blâmer sa réincarnation pour ce qu'il était. Les points les plus détestables du caractère de Seto, il les lui devait après tout. Lorsqu'il était passé dans l'au-delà avec tant d'inachevé, tant de colère ruminé pendant des années, tant de douleur… Il était impossible que son âme n'en souffre pas, ne fasse pas croître ses émotions négatives au fil des siècles pour donner le Seto que tout le monde connaissait aujourd'hui.

Contrairement à lui, Seto n'avait pas eu Kisara pour contrôler son mauvais caractère, l'adoucir, avoir foi en la lumière au fond de lui, l'Aimer.

Prenant conscience de ce que signifiait la présence de son double ici et le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'ait pas réussi à la sauver, la jeune femme ne put retenir sa douloureuse question :.

« C'est ce qui m'attend ? » questionna t'elle

Elle allait mourir et c'est cette lente et éternelle agonie qui allait se présenter à elle. Sans une âme complète, elle ne pouvait trouver le repos. La jeune femme aurait simplement voulu cesser d'exister. Finalement, contrairement à sa toute première pensée après son réveil, elle se dit que le néant était probablement préférable.

« Le pharaon a rejoint l'au-delà. Si ce n'est pas cette fois, nos âmes ne trouveront jamais le repos et n'aurons plus jamais d'autres chances » déclara Seth

Un sanglot échappa à Kisara. Elle n'avait pu le retenir. Le prêtre égyptien réagit immédiatement et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux blancs alors qu'il sentait ses larmes mouillées sa tunique.

« Je ne laisserai pas cela se produire » affirma le jeune homme pour la consoler.

Elle releva ses yeux humides vers lui, prête à lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire d'ici. Il n'avait plus de pouvoir et n'avait déjà rien pu faire de son vivant. Mais Kisara n'eut pas à poser la question, comprenant soudain qu'il ne parlait pas de lui à proprement parlé mais de Seto.

Malgré tout ce qu'il prétendait et disait sur son double, Seth se connaissait et le connaissait. Lui-même n'avait jamais pu se détacher de son amour pour Kisara, il était persuadé que Kaiba ne le pourrait pas non plus. Cet amour était de ceux qui traversait le temps et survivait à tout, il n'en avait jamais douté. Exactement comme lui l'avait fait, Seto Kaiba ferait tout, vraiment tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver la femme de son cœur et par conséquent sauver l'âme de la première Kisara, permettant qu'elle trouve le repos auprès du prêtre.

Le PDG manquait déjà tellement à la jeune femme du 21ème siècle. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, ne le regretterait jamais, il représentait tout pour elle, que cette émotion soit actuelle ou lui vienne d'une vie antérieure lui indifférait. Elle aimait cet homme, pour toujours et à jamais.

Alors qu'elle regardait Seth dans les yeux, des orbes bleus si semblables à celles du duelliste ayant dérobé son cœur, Kisara eut du mal à faire la différence en ce moment de choc émotionnel. Il en était de même du côté de l'égyptien qui ne voulait que tarir les larmes de ce regard tant chérit. Il caressa sa joue tout en étant incapable de se détacher d'elle. 5000 ans, 5000 ans qu'il l'attendait, qu'il voulait la serrer contre lui, lui faire l'aveu de ses sentiments directement et non pas sur un papier.

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne partage plus qu'un souffle. Kisara ferma instinctivement les yeux, perdus dans des émotions qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à nommer.

Seth approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, juste assez pour qu'ils sentent le contact de l'autre sans pour autant qu'il soit direct, c'était une caresse, un effleurement, une torture. Quelques millimètres de plus auxquels chacun d'eux aspiraient profondément.

Malgré le manque de sa bien-aimée, l'égyptien se reprit quelque peu, éloignant ses lèvres à regret, posant son front sur celui de la fille aux yeux bleus.

Elle soupira légèrement, de frustration, de soulagement et de reconnaissance à la fois en réalisant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment lui n'est-ce pas ? » questionna t'elle les yeux toujours clos

Un mince sourire qu'elle put ressentir étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis

« Non »

« C'est dommage » lui souffla t'elle dans un murmure à peine audible

Il la fixa alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, prêt à l'interroger sur ces derniers mots quand une chose étrange se produit. Un tourbillon qui n'avait rien de naturel s'ouvrit à côté d'eux. Ils se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent de l'apparition mystique.

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? » questionna la jeune femme

« Non, ça c'est nouveau » s'étonna le prêtre

Plus de 5000 ans et jamais il n'avait vu cela. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, c'était la présence de l'âme de Kisara dans l'entre deux monde qui créait ce passage mais dans ce cas, où menait-il ? S'il menait à un nouveau monde de souvenirs, quel était-il ? Certainement pas celui de l'égyptien.

La mort ainsi que les millénaires passés ici n'avaient en rien entamés le courage de Seth qui se rapprocha de Kisara pour lui saisir la main avant de lui proposer de traverser ce portail.

Elle le regarda sidéré avant de le sentir faire un pas en avant. D'instinct elle le tira en arrière.

« Non »

Il la regarda interrogativement.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu ne devrais déjà pas être entre les deux mondes, si tes dieux s'en aperçoivent… » Commença la fille aux yeux bleus « On ne sait pas où cela va nous emmener, tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque »

À ce moment, Seth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il avait eu des doutes jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait plus en cet instant.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Questionna le prêtre, connaissant déjà la réponse

Kisara sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Peu importe dans quelle vie, l'âme de Seto était la seule capable de lui faire éprouver ce genre d'émotion.

Tenant toujours sa main, il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressant avec tendresse l'une de ses joues colorés avant de lui murmurer doucement :

« Les dieux ne peuvent rien me faire de pire que ce qu'ils m'ont déjà fait »

Il pensait à Kisara, sa Kisara et la torture qui fut la sienne ces 5000 dernières années.

« De plus, je pense savoir où mène ce passage » rajouta le jeune égyptien.

Il n'y avait en effet qu'un seul endroit. Sans demander quoi que ce soit de plus, Seth sauta à travers le portail en entraînant avec lui Kisara.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 19, exclusivement réservé à Seth et Kisara. Quoi ? Comment ça ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire ? Ça fait parti de l'histoire. Vous pensez vraiment que Seth n'avait pas l'œil sur la réincarnation de son unique amour ?

KuroRainy-Chan, tu m'avais dit, lors de ta deuxième review que Seth était l'un de tes personnages préférés et donc qu'un autre chapitre sur lui ne te dérangeait pas, j'espère donc que celui-ci t'a plu.

Chapitre 20 à venir. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Zarryn

PS : Est-ce que vous pensez que le rating T est suffisant ? Ou au vu des liens que je fais avec la mort des persos, arme à feu, sang… devrais-je l'augmenter ? Je me demandais.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, bienvenue dans le chapitre 20.

Navrée pour ce délai de postage ultra long, vraiment désolée. J'ai bloqué sur une scène qui a nécessité la relecture intégrale de ma fanfic (oh que c'est long, et dire que je vous ai fais subir ça...) Du coup je suis devenue très critique vis-à-vis de mon travail et éprouve bien moins de fierté qu'il y a encore quelques jours… J'avoue que ça a freiné ma motivation.

Bref. Rassurez-vous, je ne lâcherais pas cette fanfic et irait jusqu'au bout. J'en ai fait la promesse que je réaffirme de nouveau.

Merci KuroRainy-Chan, ChristopherRus et Fabiola.H.J pour les reviews. Je suis ravie que ça vous ai plu, en espérant que ça continue.

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment le dire à chaque chapitre ? Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, traverser une espèce de vortex n'est pas du tout une chose qui se fait aisément ou encore naturellement.

C'est pour cela que la réception fut encore moins facile pour les deux jeunes gens qui s'y étaient jetés imprudemment. Ou plutôt, le jeune égyptien ayant sauté, entraînant avec lui sa compagne de voyage.

Kisara eut l'impression d'avoir atterri sur un sol de terre battu après avoir fait une chute d'au moins 5 étages. Une sensation extrêmement violente et pour le moins désagréable. Seth n'en menait pas large non plus, mais que ce soit par courage ou fierté, il se reprit plus vite.

« Kisara, est ce que ça va ? »

Péniblement, elle redressa le regard vers le jeune homme, ses émotions mélangées entre le fait d'être touchée par l'inquiétude de Seth et l'envie de l'étrangler pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire faire. Ah, en voilà un sentiment connu se dit Kisara : l'envie de serrer ses doigts autour du cou de ce magnifique jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Seto lui avait déjà fait éprouver ce genre d'émotion mais là elle s'égarait.

« J'ai connu pire » répondit-elle, se souvenant de situation en effet bien plus pénible

En un instant, l'ancien prêtre était déjà en train de la prendre dans ses bras pour la relever. Cette action était si, romantique ? Oui, si cet homme avait pu être Seto et qu'il ne venait pas de tenter de briser tous les os de son corps à la suite de cette chute à travers un portail mystique, cela aurait pu être un instant parfait.

Délicatement, il la reposa au sol sans jamais la lâcher des yeux. La jeune femme, elle, rompit le contact visuel pour regarder autour d'elle. Ils semblaient se trouver dans une pyramide égyptienne ou encore un tombeau. Elle ne savait pas exactement mais les hiéroglyphes partout sur les murs ne prêtaient pas trop à confusion, ils étaient en Égypte.

« Encore un de tes souvenirs ? » questionna t'elle

Alors que l'égyptien regardait également autour de lui, il était muni de la certitude que cela n'était pas son esprit. Il fit un mouvement de négation avec la tête pour en informer Kisara. S'il n'était pas dans ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait être que dans ceux de la jeune femme, cela avait été une évidence pour lui avant même de traverser ce portail. C'est la présence de son âme entre les mondes qui avait ouvert cette brèche. Cela ne faisait aucun doute mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant s'en souvenir au vu de sa question.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver deux hommes, l'un presque mourant dans les bras de l'autre.

Kisara ne put prononcer un mot en reconnaissant le grand-père de Yugi plus jeune qui soutenait l'autre archéologue.

Épuisés, assoiffés, commençant à manquer d'oxygène. Ils avaient visiblement été ensevelis. La situation qui était sans doute critique quelques minutes auparavant sembla trouver une solution quand la lumière du jour perça, laissant entrevoir une équipe de secours.

Les deux archéologues soupirèrent de soulagement avant de reprendre leur conversation.

Un mot : « Pourquoi ? » demanda le plus âgé des deux hommes en faisant allusion au dernière goutte d'eau qu'il venait de lui laisser gagner en abandonnant le duel.

Ce à quoi, l'autre homme lui répondit qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui, qu'il risquait de mourir et surtout, parce qu'il était son ami.

Une unique larme coula discrètement sur la joue du premier des deux hommes face à de tels propos.

Alors qu'ils avaient été rejoints par les secours, le plus affaibli allait être emmené, lorsqu'il saisit la main de son compagnon d'infortune et lui mit une carte à l'intérieur en lui chuchotant la phrase « Parce que tu es aussi mon ami. Je t'offre ceci en symbole de la force de cette amitié »

Puis il fut emmené par l'équipe de secours sans plus attendre.

Salomon resta là, un moment, à fixer Arthur s'éloignant sans regarder la carte qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait déjà vu son jeu au travers du duel qu'ils venaient de faire. Aucune carte ne pouvait être plus forte que les liens les unissant, pas même sa créature la plus puissante : la bête des ténèbres.

L'archéologue, sous les yeux de Seth et Kisara, observa enfin le présent de son ami et tomba de sa hauteur sous le choc. Il tenait entre les mains le puissant, rarissime, dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans mon esprit, mais dans le tien » déclara l'égyptien à l'adresse de la fille aux yeux bleus

« Non, je n'ai jamais assisté à cela »

« Bien sûr que si » dit-il en désignant la carte du dragon

Son âme, ses fragments d'âmes avaient assistés à tant de choses. Ce morceau d'âme s'était lié à Salomon Muto ce jour-là, touché par sa foi en l'âme des cartes mais également dans la force et sincérité de cette amitié dont elle était devenue le symbole.

La présence de Kisara dans l'entre monde, lui permettait d'accéder à ses événements qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même vécu.

Bien que la jeune femme soit touchée par l'affection que Salomon portait à son dragon, elle se demandait pourquoi lui montrer cette scène ? Elle savait déjà où allait mener le chemin des dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Droit à Seto vu qu'il possédait les trois autres.

« Pourquoi nous montrer ça ? » questionna la jeune femme autant pour elle-même que Seth

« Sans doute parce que tu le devais pour comprendre quelque chose »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le décor changea et plusieurs années semblèrent passées. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le magasin de jeu du grand père de Yugi alors que tout le groupe d'ami était amassé autour du comptoir. La clochette sonna et la jeune femme se retourna vers l'entrée pour voir Seto Kaiba pénétrer à l'intérieur, son cœur loupant de ce fait un battement. Elle fut surprise de le voir tellement froid, un air si méprisant et arrogant sur le visage.

Habituellement, Kaiba arborait un masque. Kisara avait la prétention de dire qu'elle était capable de voir à travers mais là, il n'y avait rien, comme s'il était vraiment cet homme sans cœur qu'il prétendait être.

Tout en étant incapable de véritablement se concentrer sur les propos tenus, Kisara comprit que Seto tentait de se procurer le dragon blanc du vieil homme, sans succès. Cela le mit dans une rage folle qui surprit la jeune femme. Il sortit en insultant, se moquant du grand père comme du groupe de Yugi. Il était méprisable. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, ce n'était pas l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse se dit la fille aux yeux bleus.

Mais le pire était encore à venir sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Le décor se mit une fois de plus à changer pour qu'elle se retrouve avec Seth auprès de Yugi agenouillé devant son grand-père. Ce dernier venait de perdre un duel de monstre l'opposant à Kaiba. Le vieil homme était brisé au sol sans que le PDG n'en ressente le moindre remord, au contraire, il semblait jubiler. La fille aux yeux bleus qui le fixait ne le reconnaissait pas.

Seth ne prononçait aucun mot, se contentant d'observer sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse sur son visage. En regardant l'égyptien, Kisara se fit la remarque qu'elle préférait observer l'absence d'émotion sur ce visage que la haine et le mépris présent sur celui de Seto.

Téa pointa du doigt Kaiba, lui indiquant qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui. Ce reproche glissa sur lui sans le toucher le moins du monde.

Le PDG déclara que c'était équitable et montra selon ses dires le « sympathique trophée » qu'il avait gagné en exhibant le dragon blanc dérobé à Salomon Muto.

Cela fut de courte durée car Kisara observa Kaiba saisir à deux mains la carte du dragon blanc pour la déchirer en deux.

Malgré le fait qu'elle sache que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, que ça ne pouvait pas l'affecter, une douleur lui semblant bien réelle saisit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en pleine poitrine. Elle la connaissait, elle ne la reconnaissait que trop bien. Ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba au sol en même temps que les deux morceaux de la carte de duel.

« Kisara » hurla Seth en se jetant sur elle pour la retenir.

Elle se tenait la poitrine. Souffrait. Mon dieu, ce jour-là, ce fameux jour où sa vie s'était brisée. C'était donc cela, cet instant. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi et comment. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin la réponse, une horrible révélation.

« Seto » gémit-elle faiblement

C'était lui, c'était Seto qui lui avait fait cela. Son destin était véritablement lié à celui des dragons et elle venait de voir Kaiba détruire sans remord l'un d'entre eux. À l'époque, il l'ignorait bien sûr, elle en avait conscience mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le regard sadique de l'homme qu'elle aimait au moment où il avait brisé sa vie.

En déchirant le dragon, la carte qui était le pouvoir, l'âme de Kisara, il avait envoyé cette dernière dans un enfer. C'est cet acte qui avait provoqué la douleur, l'accident qui n'en était pas un, de la jeune femme. Elle avait sombré dans le coma par sa faute.

Seth n'était pas un idiot. Il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée Kisara » lui dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui

Ces mots auraient dû être ceux de Seto pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme se demanda s'il s'excusait pour autre chose que de l'avoir entrainé avec lui dans ce nouveau monde de souvenirs. Elle ne posa néanmoins pas la question.

« Tout est de ma faute » se flagella l'égyptien d'une manière qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

Sentant sa douleur s'apaiser, elle le regarda interrogativement, le poussant à s'expliquer.

« Il est ma réincarnation. Mon renouveau et mon devenir à la fois mais d'une certaine manière, il reste moi » dit-il avant de reprendre « Il ne t'a pas eu dans sa vie pour l'éclairer mais il a mon caractère, un caractère perverti par la haine, la colère, la jalousie, la rage, la souffrance, la peur… » Admit-il à contre cœur

S'il n'avait pas eu tant de ressentiment envers le pharaon au moment de sa mort, tant de mal à gérer la perte de son jeune frère, de Kisara, tant de peur à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir, peut-être les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes.

Comprenant ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Seth, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules pour se redresser avant de l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux :

« Tu n'es pas Seto, vous vous ressemblez mais vous n'êtes pas la même personne »

Cela fit frémir le jeune égyptien. Il était une part de lui mais elle avait raison. C'était pourtant ce que lui-même prônait mais il avait oublié ses propres convictions. La même âme mais deux personnes différentes. Kisara l'avait compris après qu'elle ait failli embrasser Seth. Malgré la ressemblance physique, malgré le caractère commun, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait. C'était Seto.

« Il n'a pas eu la même vie que toi, vous ne partagez pas la même histoire » Argumenta la fille aux yeux bleus

C'était vrai. Bien qu'orphelin tous les deux, Kaiba n'avait pas eu à perdre Makuba et Seth n'avait pas eu à subir Gozaburo. Avec tout ce que lui avait confié le cadet de la famille, il n'y avait nul doute pour la jeune femme que son beau-père magnat des armes avait bien plus affermit le caractère de Kaiba que la colère de Seth envers le pharaon.

« Cela a pourtant eu des conséquences » Signala le prêtre

« Mais ça ne fait pas tout »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment avant que l'égyptien n'acquiesce, partiellement convaincu.

Kisara encaissait avec difficulté qu'elle devait ces années de souffrances à la haine de Kaiba, cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'y avait pas que la haine et la colère en lui, il y avait aussi du bon, elle l'avait senti dès le premier jour. Que s'était-il passé ?

Seth prit sa main et l'emmena plus en avant en direction de l'arène de combat où avaient disparu les deux duellistes. Depuis le temps, le duel entre le pharaon et Kaiba faisait rage. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, c'était la première fois que ces deux-là se retrouvaient vraiment face à face depuis les 5000 dernières années. Le PDG invoquait ses dragons, démultipliant sa puissance. Les tentatives du tricolore pour l'arrêter furent vaine, même lorsqu'il invoqua sa créature la plus puissante, le magicien des ténèbres.

« Mahad » chuchota le prêtre sans être surprit alors qu'il observait le mage, reconnaissant l'âme du plus fidèle serviteur du pharaon.

Le puissant monstre ne resta pas longtemps sur le terrain, foudroyé par une attaque de lumière blanche en provenance du troisième et dernier dragon aux ordres de Kaiba.

Seth ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine de fierté devant la puissance de Kisara sous les traits du dragon mais ce sentiment était mélangé à une forme de nausées. Jamais il ne se serait permis d'attaquer le pharaon, pas en ayant tout son entendement. Sa réincarnation violait les vœux sacrés qu'il avait lui-même prononcés.

La fille aux yeux bleus regardait avec effroi Seto être glacial, écrasant, méprisant, rabaissant Yugi. Il ne se contentait pas d'être meilleur ou encore sûr de lui. Il broyait les autres. Face à cela, l'attitude de son adversaire forçait le respect.

Alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le maître des dragons, fort d'une confiance dans le jeu de son grand-père ainsi que d'une foi inébranlable dans ses amis, les deux observateurs virent le futur maître des jeux tirer la carte lui permettant la victoire en invoquant le monstre suprême : Exodia le maudit.

La divine créature se matérialisa sous le regard choqué de Seto pour détruire les trois yeux bleus en même temps que les chances de victoire de Kaiba. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. C'est à ce moment que le pharaon déclara au PDG qu'il devait ouvrir son esprit en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Seto sembla un instant se briser avant de tomber à genoux.

« Ça y est » murmura Seth

« Quoi ? » questionna Kisara

L'égyptien garda un moment le silence alors que le pharaon déclarait que maintenant, Kaiba commencerait peut-être enfin à comprendre.

« Le commencement. Il a chassé les mauvaises influences de son cœur. Il ne reste dorénavant que Kaiba »

À ces mots, la jeune femme regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, il semblait soudain si perdu. Il allait devoir interroger son cœur pour trouver les réponses aux plus profondes questions de son âme. Une quête longue qui allait s'étaler sur plusieurs années à cause de son manque consternant de foi, même vis-à-vis de ce que ses propres yeux lui montraient.

Le décor ne tarda pas à changer et ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un château. Rapidement, ils s'aperçurent qu'un nouveau duel entre Kaiba et le pharaon avait lieu. L'âme du dragon avait visiblement été marquée par ces affrontements.

Par une fusion de carte, apparut un monstre rassemblant les trois cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, le surpuissant ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« La naissance de la créature ayant permis de contrer Zork » commenta Seth

Bien que depuis qu'il était passé dans l'au-delà, le prêtre avait eu l'occasion de revoir Kaiba invoqué l'ultime dragon pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était autre chose d'assister à la naissance de ce monstre tricéphale. Seth le trouvait magnifique.

Kisara était bouche bée, se sentant proche de ce dragon. Au final, il était ce qui représentait le plus son âme reconstituée. Dommage que cela n'était qu'holographique. Reportant son attention sur le duel, la jeune fille se permit un commentaire :

« Il semble invincible »

Il était difficile pour l'égyptien de dire si elle parlait du dragon ou de Seto lui-même.

« Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'a jamais vaincu le pharaon, malgré la force de sa volonté, cela n'a jamais été son destin » lui répondit le possesseur de la baguette du Millénium

Et bien sûr, les événements qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Atem créa sa défense ultime avant de faire pourrir de l'intérieur l'ultime dragon, ce dernier emportant ainsi la victoire de Kaiba avec lui dans sa tombe.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir le monstre de duel se décomposer qui fit mal à Kisara mais le visage de Seto lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. C'était la fin, il avait perdu. Cependant ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comme il le déclara à son adversaire, il ne pouvait pas être vaincu, le destin de Makuba était entre ses mains et il était prêt à tout. Le duelliste fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait et se mit volontairement en danger en se tenant en déséquilibre sur le rebord du château. Il forçait la main à son rival. Si Yugi portait son attaque, l'onde de choc dû à la destruction du dragon risquait de le propulser dans le vide et de le tuer. Le sort du PDG reposait entre les mains du duelliste tricolore.

Alors que le pharaon lançait son attaque, Téa courut en direction de Yugi pour le stopper et Kisara voulut s'élancer vers Seto par réflexe mais fut retenu par le prêtre égyptien lui saisissant le poignet qui lui rappela encore une fois que ce n'était qu'un souvenir. La jeune fille semblait pourtant vivre la scène. Le PDG n'avait jamais gagné, elle le savait, il le lui avait dit. Il allait être gravement blessé. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Ce fut donc une surprise quand elle vit Yugi se briser au sol, arrêtant son gardien celte tandis que Seto en profitait pour gagner ce duel avec le dragon blanc qu'il venait de ramener à la vie.

« Mais… je croyais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vaincu… »

« Ce n'est pas une victoire, c'est un chantage auquel son adversaire a cédé » commenta Seth

Effectivement, le pharaon avait gagné le duel mais Yugi avait préféré renoncer à la victoire plutôt que de prendre le risque de blesser Kaiba. Tous le savaient, même le PDG, c'est pour cela que même lui n'arrivait pas vraiment à considérer cela comme un vrai triomphe. Ce match était non concluant, la victoire étant trop amère.

Le respect de Kisara envers le jeune duelliste tricolore ne fit qu'augmenter à mesure qu'elle voyait tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié sans rien attendre pour l'homme ayant dérobé son cœur.

« Il était néanmoins prêt à mourir pour une chance de sauver son frère » rajouta l'égyptien, parlant de Seto, comprenant ce choix

Lui-même avait été prêt à mourir le jour où il avait insulté les dieux et usé de son pouvoir pour tenter de ramener Kisara à la vie. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait volontiers sacrifié son âme pour que son jeune frère ait une chance de survivre. Malgré les apparences, c'est bel et bien l'amour qui avait guidé le choix du PDG de la KaibaCorp.

Bien entendu, son arrogance et les propos tenus aux amis de Yugi ne leurs ont pas permis de le comprendre. Téa se révolta donc, hurlant sur le PDG tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, prenant fermement la défense du duelliste tricolore.

« Bien qu'elle ait en apparence raison, je trouve cette fille très agaçante » Commenta le jeune égyptien

« Je l'aime bien » lui répondit sa compagne de voyage, se rappelant que Kaiba lui devait, au moins partiellement, le fait que le pharaon ait stoppé son attaque.

Téa semblait une fille bien. Elle se battait pour Yugi et on ne pouvait pas lui donner tort vu les agissements et propos de Kaiba. La fille aux cheveux blancs voyait cependant au-delà du masque de froideur et sévérité du PDG.

Kisara décelait la douleur dans les traits de Seto. Il était plus touché par les propos de Téa qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Ce dernier tremblait de rage, preuve qu'il était affecté. Il fut particulièrement touché quand elle lui cria « Yugi a peut-être perdu un duel de monstre mais au moins lui il n'a pas perdu son cœur, pas comme toi Seto Kaiba, tu as passé tant de temps avec tes machines que tu as oublié ce que c'est d'être humain. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la vie à part tes monstres ? Dis-moi ! »

Il avait un cœur pensa Kisara. Elle l'avait vu. S'il n'avait pas de cœur, aurait-il risqué jusqu'à sa vie pour sauver son jeune frère ? Seto avait un cœur qu'il mettait à l'abri de quiconque n'était pas Makuba.

Face aux propos provocateur de la danseuse, Kaiba avait répondu qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« C'est faux » répliqua Seth avant de tourner son regard vers Kisara « Il ne t'a pas toi »

Le prêtre était persuadé que le PDG avait toujours su que sa vie manquait de quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache quoi exactement. Il s'était leurré pendant des années en courant après un titre de champion de duel de monstre mais cela n'avait jamais été cela.

Seth et Kisara avaient maintenant comprit que l'esprit du dragon ayant passé tant d'années auprès de Seto leur montrait désormais les grands moments clés de sa vie. Ceux auquel l'âme de la créature avait été mêlée. Ceux qui remettaient en cause son mode de pensée, questionnait ses priorités, touchaient à ses émotions.

Une nouvelle fois, le décor changea, ce qui commençait à être une habitude. Ils étaient dorénavant sur un balcon suspendu au-dessus d'une arène où se déroulait un duel qui opposait nul autre que le créateur du jeu face au champion du monde. Pegasus contre Kaiba.

Le créateur venait tout juste de s'emparer de l'un des dragons blanc aux yeux bleus, provoquant une rage folle chez le PDG duelliste.

Seth lui était écœuré par ce qu'il voyait. Non pas seulement car il était tout aussi intolérable pour lui autant que Kaiba de voir quelqu'un d'autre invoqué l'âme de Kisara. Mais également à cause de l'écho que provoquait ce duel en lui. Le créateur portait l'objet du Millénium qu'il détestait le plus : l'œil. C'est de cet artefact qu'était sorti de projectile des ténèbres ayant tué Kisara. C'était cet œil qui avait emprisonné l'âme de Makuba, la seule lumière dans le cœur solitaire de Kaiba. C'était cet objet ayant appartenu à son père qui violait l'esprit de sa réincarnation pour lui infliger une humiliante défaite.

Au final, cet arrogant homme aux cheveux blanc lui donnait juste envie de vomir. Un sentiment partagé par Seto.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut une succession de provocation et injure à peine voilé entre les deux duellistes jusqu'à ce que Pegasus invoque lui-même le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Kisara pouvait sentir d'ici la colère de Kaiba de se retrouver opposé à sa propre créature et ce n'était rien encore par rapport à la fureur qui se mit à pulser dans ses veines quand le créateur transforma son noble dragon en minable caricature de dessin animé.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage, il ne pouvait voir son dragon perdre toute fierté pour finalement se retourner contre lui. Impérativement, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ce duel. Il prit alors une grande décision en abandonnant les cartes qu'il avait en main de façon à contrer son adversaire.

Le PDG joua alors avec tout son cœur. « Je place toute ma foi dans cette nouvelle carte, que sa nature soit révélée » déclara t'il en la posant avec fermeté sur l'interface holographique.

Curieusement, ni Kisara, ni Seth ne furent surpris lorsque la créature qui se matérialisa fut le deuxième dragon blanc aux yeux bleus du jeune duelliste. Celui-ci l'aida à amorcer sa remontée au score en détruisant sa réplique toon.

La détermination transparut dans les propos de Kaiba : « J'espère que tu as compris à présent que rien ne m'empêchera de sauver l'âme de mon frère » avant de laisser place à de la douleur : « Pas même le sacrifice de mon dragon blanc»

Encore une fois, Kisara ne put qu'observer l'affection que Seto ressentait pour ses dragons, pour la première Kisara au final se dit-elle.

L'observation qu'elle venait de faire fut partagée par Pegasus qui fit remarquer à Kaiba l'extrême valeur sentimentale qu'avaient les dragons blancs aux yeux du jeune homme. Une véritable dévotion. Qui n'était, selon le créateur, pas partagé par les dragons. Il voulut prouver son propos en s'emparant du deuxième dragon blanc de l'autre duelliste avant de tenter de le charmer pour en prendre le contrôle.

Kaiba ne put le tolérer, c'est pour cela que sans réfléchir, il lança une offensive en invoquant les pouvoirs du chasseur à l'épée. Se faisant, il tomba dans un piège crée sur mesure par Pegasus qui eut pour conséquence la destruction quasi-totale de son jeu, y compris le troisième et dernier dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Sous les yeux des deux voyageurs du temps, le créateur porta le coup de grâce au champion du monde. Il ne se contenta cependant pas de l'écraser, il en profita pour s'emparer de son âme.

« Cela a eu des conséquences ? N'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea Kisara

« Il est traumatisant d'être enfermé au royaume des ombres. Mon autre-moi a résisté en rationalisant, préférant croire à une hallucination et perdant ainsi le peu de foi qu'il avait acquise. C'était plus facile à affronter que la vérité »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comprenant. La vie de Kaiba n'avait vraiment pas été simple.

Comme ils commençaient à en voir l'habitude, tout autour d'eux se brouilla avant de redevenir clair.

Cependant, au lieu de l'éclairage de la grande salle de duel de Pegasus, ils se retrouvèrent sur un dirigeable sans une once de lumière de la part du soleil. À cette altitude, il faisait froid.

Sur une plateforme se trouvait Kaiba en train de disputer de nouveau un duel mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le pharaon ou encore le créateur qui était son adversaire mais une femme égyptienne.

« Isis » cracha Seth en reconnaissant son âme

Inutile d'être un génie pour réussir à lire le mépris dont la voix de l'ancien prêtre était empli.

Kaiba venait de réussir à invoquer Obelisk le tourmenteur sur le terrain et narguait Shizu, se moquant du collier du Millénium.

Même s'il détestait cette femme, le prêtre égyptien se fit deux remarques. La première était que sa réincarnation avait tort de se moquer des pouvoirs des objets du Millénium, leurs puissances n'étant pourtant plus à démontrer. La seconde réflexion était que son double était véritablement en capacité de contrôler un dieu égyptien et cela était fort intéressant. Cela signifiait que les dit dieux ne lui avaient pas gardé rancœur de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Kisara mais également que la puissance magique qui résidait dans son âme avait également pu s'accroître avec le temps. Jamais lui-même n'avait convoqué les dieux, seul Atem l'avait fait de son temps. Or Kaiba était capable de l'invoquer mais également de le contrôler. Un exploit.

À cette pensée, Seth jeta un coup d'œil discret à Kisara à côté de lui et se permit d'espérer.

Il choisit plutôt de se concentrer sur le duel. Oui, son double avait peut-être réalisé un exploit, seulement, il se connaissait. Trop impulsive, parfois trop agressif en matière de stratégie. L'inverse d'Isis. Cette femme, surtout avec les pouvoirs de son collier, n'aurait jamais permis qu'il invoque un dieu sans pouvoir s'en défendre.

Alors que Kaiba allait lancer son attaque, la baguette du Millénium se mit à briller entre les mains de Marek. Le PDG stoppa son attaque, le visage déconfit. Seth saisit alors la main de Kisara à côté de lui, se concentrant sur la baguette. Ils virent pendant quelques secondes les images qui s'imposaient à l'esprit de Kaiba. Ce n'était nul autre que Seth, agenouillé devant le bas-relief du dragon blanc, avec le corps de Kisara dans les bras.

Le prêtre lâcha la main de la jeune femme, coupant cette connexion. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, cette vision ne faisait qu'accentuer une peur. Plus elle passait de temps dans le passée de Kaiba, plus elle voyait que les liens du jeune homme étaient avec le dragon blanc, avec la Kisara du passé mais jamais avec elle. Cela la peinait alors qu'elle-même était désormais certaine qu'elle n'aimait que lui.

Suite à la vision qu'il avait eue, les deux observateurs virent Kaiba s'écrier qu'il choisissait son destin avant de sacrifier son dieu et un autre monstre pour invoquer le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qui lui permit de remporter la victoire.

Seth eut du mal à retenir son sourire en voyant le dragon blanc écraser la réincarnation de cette horripilante Isis. Ce n'était que justice à ses yeux. À quelque part, elle payait enfin par cette humiliante défaite et cela lui procurait une immense satisfaction qu'il ne réussissait pas totalement à cacher.

« Ce ne sont que des duels » constata Kisara face au résumé de la vie de Seto

« Peut-être parce qu'il a passé presque toute sa vie à devoir se battre » proposa l'égyptien

Il s'abstint de lui préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'esprit de Seto mais dans celui du dragon, or le dragon était enfermé dans des cartes de duel. Le lien entre Kaiba et elles n'était jamais aussi fort que lorsqu'il les invoquait.

Le décor changea plus rapidement que toutes les fois précédentes et Seth sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'esprit du dragon les pressait comme s'il savait qu'il allait manquer de temps pour leur montrer tout ce qu'il voulait.

Seth et Kisara se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une arène d'allure romaine, du style Colisée. Un décor qui faisait bien plus que duel. C'est pourtant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Une scène qu'ils avaient déjà vu et pourtant se répétait. Kaiba contre le pharaon. Ce duel ci était visiblement plus que bien entamé. Les deux duellistes avaient progressé de façon spectaculaire. Ils étaient après tout, les mieux placés pour l'affirmer. La jeune femme et l'égyptien venaient de revoir les duels que les deux rivaux avaient précédemment menés. Chaque fois, ils faisaient preuve de plus de stratégie, de sang-froid, de foi que le coup précédent. C'était un merveilleux spectacle qui aurait été digne d'être apprécié si à chaque fois, le destin du pharaon et donc de l'humanité n'en dépendait pas.

Après avoir perdu tout deux leurs dieux égyptiens, les deux hommes s'affrontaient comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Comme une signature, Kaiba invoqua son dragon, persuadé qu'il était dorénavant la clé de sa victoire. En réponse, le pharaon fit appel à son plus fidèle serviteur, le magicien des ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans cette rencontre, au contraire, leurs affrontements s'étaient inscrits dans l'histoire.

Cela aurait pu être beau. Des réponses aux questions du passé des deux hommes auraient pu être trouvées mais c'était sans compter sur Kaiba. Alors que le pharaon tentait de lui faire entendre raison, le PDG refusait de croire ce que ses propres yeux lui avaient montrés, préférant axer son énergie à se vanter de son talent de duelliste, talent grâce auquel il allait reconquérir le titre de meilleur duelliste du monde.

« Son manque de foi me consterne autant que son arrogance m'agace » ne put retenir Seth

Cela avait été dit simplement pour lui-même avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il en avait de fait, fait profiter Kisara. Cette dernière le fixa un moment au point de le gêné légèrement. Il était en effet ironique que ce soit lui qui tienne ses propos. Il n'avait pas toujours été le plus humble des hommes.

« Oh, tu m'as compris » rajouta t'il

La jeune femme se contenta d'émettre un petit sourire. Il était Seto Kaiba. Il n'exagérait pas son talent même si elle devait le reconnaître, ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

Le PDG semblait mener le jeu, invoquant ses dragons et réussissant même à invoquer l'ultime dragon banc aux yeux bleus à coup de ruse et stratégie imparable.

Pour la première fois, de sa manière froide, persuadé que la victoire était à lui, Kaiba se livra quelque peu. Les oreilles de Kisara furent toute ouïes. Il révéla sa souffrance en tant qu'enfant, sa victoire sur son père adoptif et pourtant, pourtant son insatisfaction. Il avait toujours été le meilleur dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait, il faisait tout pour et pourtant en duel de monstre Yugi le surpassait. Il voulait gagner pour pouvoir faire table rase du passé. Oublier sa souffrance qui n'avait servi à rien s'il n'était pas le meilleur en toute chose.

« Son âme ne veut pas faire taire uniquement la souffrance de son beau-père » commença Seth

« Son âme veut oublier l'abandon qu'il a subi en Égypte, oublier que le pharaon l'a laissé il y a 5000 ans ? » Proposa la fille dragon, se doutant que c'est ce que l'autre homme avait en tête

« Notamment mais aussi oublier qu'il t'a perdu car même sans en avoir conscience, ce manque le tue de l'intérieur » finit le prêtre aux yeux bleus

Ces propos firent chaud au cœur de Kisara autant qu'ils la peinaient. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Le pharaon, bien qu'il puisse comprendre les mots de Kaiba, n'arrivait pas à accepter la colère et la haine semblant animer son rival. Il invoqua le paladin noir pour riposter face aux attaques de l'ultime dragon blanc. Il s'en suivit un moment où « Yugi » tenta de raisonner une fois de plus Seto sur la nécessité d'accepter le passé pour avoir un avenir. Il ne rencontra bien sûr pas plus de succès cette fois-là que les 50 fois précédentes et pas plus que lors des centaines de tentatives qui suivraient.

Sûr de lui, Kaiba lança son attaque mais la foi du pharaon en son destin, en l'âme des cartes et dans le soutien de ses amis ne pouvait être vaincue. L'ultime dragon fut séparé en trois et après activation de son ultime carte magique, le maître des jeux détruisit les trois monstres arrachant à Seto sa victoire tant convoitée.

« Mon pharaon est le meilleur, il l'a toujours été » déclara Seth dans un mélange d'admiration respectueuse et légère pointe de rancœur orgueilleuse.

Kisara allait répondre au prêtre égyptien quand les cris de Kaiba la stoppèrent « N'as-tu pas encore compris que chacun d'entre nous est seul en ce monde ? » hurla le PDG avant de rajouter « Je me bats toujours seul, il n'y a que les faibles qui comptent sur le soutien des autres, mon avenir dépend uniquement de moi »

Les deux observateurs savaient une chose. Personne ne pouvait vraiment être seul, c'était ça la véritable illusion de la vie de Kaiba.

Le décor changea encore plus vite et les deux jeunes gens furent projetés au beau milieu du temple. Cette fois, c'est comme si la scène passait en accélérée.

C'était encore un duel, Yugi et Kaiba bien sûr mais ils ne s'affrontaient pas l'un l'autre. Ils affrontaient un dénommé Dartz.

Le détail qui surprit Kisara fut l'alliance très naturelle entre les deux duellistes, preuve, incroyable mais vrai, que cela était possible. Mais encore plus surprenant, loin de le repousser, c'est Kaiba qui semblait ne pas vouloir se battre seul, demandant à Yugi s'il était prêt à entrer dans la bataille avec lui.

Cela réchauffa le cœur de Kisara. Finalement, les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de Seto du haut de sa tour de duel dans la vision précédente n'étaient peut-être plus d'actualité. Si seulement il pouvait accepter l'amitié du jeune duelliste tricolore pensa la jeune femme.

Le duel passa de façon trop rapide pour qu'il puisse être apprécié ou encore compris par Seth ou la fille aux yeux bleus mais aucun des deux ne loupa le moment où, perdant l'ensemble de ses points de vie, Kaiba utilisa ses dernières forces pour aider le pharaon, plaçant toute sa foi en lui au moment où son âme était arrachée de son corps.

S'il y avait encore un doute à ce sujet, ce duel apportait une nouvelle fois la preuve de la terrible efficacité d'une alliance entre l'âme d'Atem et celle de Kaiba malgré la rivalité qui les habitait.

Kisara se demanda pendant un moment si la paix régnait enfin entre ces deux-là avant de se souvenir que son Kaiba ne portait ni Yugi, ni le pharaon dans son cœur. Elle réalisa que s'il tenait encore une rancune antique envers le souverain, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que cela lui passe de façon spontanée.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Seth, il semblait très intéressé par Atem. Après tout, il était son roi.

« C'est ta rancœur contre la pharaon que Seto cultive depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement et pourtant quelque peu tristement le grand prêtre

Il eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. L'égyptien n'avait pas lâché son monarque, son ami, son roi des yeux. Il lui avait tant manqué durant ces siècles. Puis la fille aux yeux bleus reprit :

« Tu la ressens encore ? »

Seth sourit avant de répondre.

« J'ai fini par pardonner au pharaon. Je dirais bien que le temps m'y a aidé mais c'est surtout son retour récent dans l'au-delà. Nous avons pu parler et faire cesser ces non-dits. Mon moi réincarné n'a pas eu cette chance »

On sentait beaucoup de compassion dans la voix de l'égyptien, vis-à-vis de son autre lui. Sa fierté l'avait toujours empêché de parler honnêtement avec Atem et ce dernier était parti ce jour-là, le laissant seul avec ses questions et émotions complexes.

Il eut soudain comme un tremblement de terre de quelques secondes qui ne sembla affecté que Kisara et Seth. Ils se regardèrent, croyaient comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ils ne pourraient pas rester encore longtemps dans l'esprit du dragon. Le prêtre égyptien craignait de savoir pourquoi. Il allait s'exprimer sur le sujet quand, une superposition grotesque de deux scènes s'afficha devant leurs yeux, signe de l'instabilité de leurs connexions avec les souvenirs du dragon blanc.

Le décor du temple du grand Léviathan, au beau milieu de l'Atlantide se brisa pour ne laisser que Yugi, pas le pharaon, bien Yugi, face à Kaiba. Les deux hommes se regardaient aussi intensément que le brun l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant avec l'ancien souverain d'Égypte.

Kisara voyait la douleur, la détermination mais également autre chose. De l'amour ? La jeune femme se demanda quand se passait cette scène. L'absence de décor ne facilitait rien. Quand cela avait-il eu lieu ? Où ? Pour qui Seto avait-il ce regard ? Était-ce dans le monde de la mémoire du pharaon ? Faisait-il ses yeux pour la première Kisara ?

Yugi prit la parole en une question simple « Es-tu prêt à faire ce qu'il faut Kaiba ? »

Lentement, l'égyptien et la fille aux yeux bleus virent le PDG réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre son rival et lui.

La Terre trembla de nouveau et les images autour d'eux semblèrent se fissurer alors qu'une douleur traversait Kisara en pleine poitrine. Par réflexe, elle plaça ses mains dessus tandis qu'il ne fallut qu'un instant à Seth pour être auprès d'elle, la tenant par les épaules. Cette vive douleur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà connu, c'était différent, comme si quelqu'un l'électrocutait.

Il eut un éclair blanc et les deux jeunes gens furent propulsés en arrière alors que les mots « Je suis prêt » bien solennel de Kaiba résonnèrent.

En atterrissant dans la même salle blanche où ils étaient à l'origine, il fut évident qu'ils avaient été expulsés du monde des souvenirs du dragon blanc, ce dernier manquant de ne plus être accessible.

La douleur saisit une nouvelle fois Kisara, plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? » Questionna la jeune femme

La réponse était évidente. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Cet instant, celui où leurs chemins se séparaient de nouveau.

« Le temps ne passe pas pareil ici que dans la monde des vivants. Leurs minutes étaient nos heures. Je pensais néanmoins que nous aurions plus de temps »

La panique s'empara de la fille aux yeux bleus. Le temps les rattrapait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Lorsqu'il était venu la retrouver, Seth lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'était ni morte ni vivante, il semblerait que le destin s'apprêtait à trancher la question finalement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette antichambre avec le grand prêtre pour toujours.

Cela était pourtant une option qui lui convenait. En tout cas bien plus que de finir comme la première Kisara qui agonisait dans l'au-delà depuis plus de 5000 ans.

L'égyptien se rapprocha de la jeune femme, sentant sa détresse. Lui-même la ressentait d'une autre manière. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher.

« J'ai peur Seth »

Cette déclaration fit mal au prêtre qui, une nouvelle fois, ne put résister au fait de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une envie mais un besoin.

Peu importait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa Kisara. La jeune femme était tout de même une part d'elle, tout comme lui était une partie de Seto et cela à jamais.

Plus que tout, il voulait la rassurer, ceci ne pouvait pas être la fin. Cela serait trop cruel pour eux deux.

« N'ai pas peur Kisara, je te protégerai et n'oublie pas, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais toujours, je te le promets, je te retrouverais toujours »

À ces mots, il la serra encore plus fort, comme s'il pouvait la retenir par ce geste. Kisara se demanda une brève seconde s'il faisait allusion à lui ou Seto. Cela n'avait pas grande importance dans l'instant. Malgré toute sa peur, le fait d'avoir la tête dans la poitrine de Seth, les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle, d'entendre ses mots réconfortants, calma légèrement sa respiration devenue erratique. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas disparaître à jamais.

Sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, les dernières secondes passés auprès de lui, Kisara releva son regard empli de larmes vers l'égyptien. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus emplis d'amour et de peine. Seto l'avait-il pleuré de la même manière ? Aucune chance fut la triste réponse qui lui vint de suite à l'esprit.

Sans réfléchir, poussé par une impulsion, par la peur de ne jamais la revoir, Seth posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kisara. Cette envie était en lui depuis plusieurs siècles sans qu'il n'y cède jamais. Le jeune homme voulait que sa Kisara se réveille mais la peur l'avait fait agir subitement. C'était un baiser qui avait le gout d'adieu malgré ce que l'égyptien lui avait dit plus tôt. Il était empli d'amour tout autant que de désespoir. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment la femme qu'il avait connu, cette Kisara était une partie de la première autant qu'il y avait en Seto une part de lui.

Ce n'était probablement mais bien mais l'un comme l'autre s'en fichait. La situation était tellement désespérée. Ils s'accrochaient tous deux à ce moment, à ce baiser comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'après. Voyant en chacun la personne qui faisait battre leur cœur, la personne qu'il risquait de ne jamais revoir, ils s'abandonnaient.

C'était quelques secondes d'éternité qu'ils volaient. Mais hélas, même l'éternité avait une fin dans leur situation.

Alors que le grand prêtre allait retirer à regret ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme pour fixer ses magnifiques yeux bleus encore une fois, l'esprit de cette dernière fut envahi de flash, des fragments de souvenirs de leur passé lui revenant.

La jeune fille se souvint avoir été le dragon au-dessus de Seth et du pharaon, elle se souvint de ses pensées à cet instant, elle se souvint de sa mort, elle se souvint de tout ce qui était son passé égyptien. Elle associa cela à toutes les scènes que l'esprit du dragon venait de lui montrer, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait fait cela et soudain la réponse lui apparut aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sauver.

Elle croisa le regard de Seth. Elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait lue par-dessus son épaule. Lui aussi savait finalement comment la sauver. C'était évident. Mais en avait-il vraiment conscience ? De plus, le savoir ne voulait cependant pas dire que c'était réalisable. Il était cependant trop tard à présent réalisa t'elle avec effroi.

De son côté, le prêtre vit le changement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il reconnut sa Kisara et au fond de lui, il sut que la mémoire lui était revenue. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas alors qu'il venait de retrouver une part d'elle.

Seth voulu resserrer ses bras autour de la fille aux yeux bleus au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler mais aucun des deux ne put accomplir l'action qu'il avait prévu.

La jeune femme disparut soudainement alors que les bras du prêtre se resserrèrent sur le vide. Son regard erra pendant quelques secondes à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvé précédemment, comprenant lentement ce qu'il venait de se passer, réalisant le caractère définitif de la situation.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il tomba à genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps.

Seth frappa violemment le sol avec ses deux poings, hurlant de rage autant que de douleur.

Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de pouvoir la revoir, la serrer contre lui, lui parler, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire son deuil, nourrissant l'espoir fou, qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

Le prêtre souffrait, se maudissait pour sa propre stupidité. Il avait été trop loin, avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas de son monde. Il avait goutté à ses lèvres impulsivement, sachant qu'il risquait de ne jamais la revoir.

En souhaitant assouvir cette envie, le jeune homme avait ré-ouvert des blessures qui n'avaient en réalité jamais cicatrisées. Il aurait voulu mourir de nouveau mais savait que la mort ne pouvait en aucun cas le délivrer de sa douleur.

Seth resta là, dans cette antichambre de l'au-delà, à genoux, face tourné vers le sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues, faisant la triste constatation qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter : il l'avait de nouveau perdu

* * *

Fin du chapitre 20

Monde moderne de retour au chapitre 21. Merci d'avoir lu le 20 qui m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que mon ultime scène Seth/Kisara vous a plu même si elle est emplit de souffrance. Fabiola.H.J, c'est Seth et pas Seto, j'espère donc que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir respecter ta demande de ne pas le faire souffrir.

Je suis très stressée pour la suite car je ne sais pas si la fin que j'ai déjà prévue pour dans très peu de temps sera « digne » de vous. Je commence à avoir peur de vous décevoir.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 21 j'espère.

Zarryn


	21. Chapter 21

Hello bienvenue au chapitre 21. Après mon coup de blues suite au 20, je reviens avec la pêche, pour ce chapitre très cher à mon cœur (j'ai presque pleuré moi-même en l'écrivant) que j'ai très précisément en tête depuis un bon moment. J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire mais il est bien plus long que les autres. Je voulais arrêter avec les longs chapitres mais navrée, je voulais pas le couper.

C'est la fin de cette fanfic, du moins presque, il sera l'avant dernier je pense car je vous ai bien assez torturé et suis finalement arrivé à ce que j'avais visualisé au début. Tout rajout ne serait justement que du rajout et je ne veux pas retarder plus cet instant.

Sorry, j'ai bien peur que Seto soit un peu OCC, j'essaie de ne pas partir dans l'excès mais…vous comprendrez vite. Je ne peux pas faire autrement en partant du postulat qu'il est tombé amoureux de Kisara.

Merci à Fabiola.H.J et Christopher Rus pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre.

Fabiola.H.J, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas écouté, je l'ai encore fais souffrir. Ce n'est pas du sadisme, je n'avais juste pas le choix, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis bien longtemps.

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi, même pas la romance Seto/Kisara. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi et un peu à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (what ? qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?) à qui je pique une réplique parce que ça sonnait bien et que la Sherlockians en moi ressors un peu. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

PS : Je ne suis pas une pro de l'informatique donc si l'un d'entre vous est un expert en codage et programmation, je demande humblement votre indulgence sur mes explications plus que bancales nécessaires à cette fanfiction. Merci

* * *

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres du médecin tandis qu'il reposait des palettes du défibrillateur.

Le cœur de Kisara était reparti mais cela avait vraiment été juste. Il avait d'ailleurs failli abandonner à un moment. Son hésitation avait dû se ressentir parce que c'était le seul instant où cet affreux Seto Kaiba avait ouvert la bouche pour lui hurler dessus de continuer.

Il s'était exécuté sans la moindre conviction mais tenait à être sûr qu'il avait vraiment tout tenté pour la jeune femme.

Le docteur était lui-même très surpris qu'il ait réussi à la ramener lors de cette ultime tentative, mais une question s'imposa à son esprit: dans quel état était son cerveau ? Son équipe et lui-même était intervenu dès qu'il avait vu sur le scope de la salle de soin qu'elle était en arrêt mais entre leur temps de réaction et les pauses du massage cardiaque, son cerveau était resté quelques minutes sans irrigation. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir à l'avance mais il avait peut-être subi des dommages irréversibles.

Si Kaiba n'avait pas été dans la pièce, il n'était pas impossible qu'il aurait choisi d'arrêter la réanimation. La présence de la famille et des amis avait toujours été un frein à la prise de décision médicale. Elle s'enfonçait. Cela allait recommencer et il ne pourrait jamais la ramener une seconde fois, c'était une certitude. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était prolonger l'agonie de sa patiente.

Initialement, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, l'équipe médicale avait fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre pour qu'ils puissent travailler mais ils avaient assez vite renoncé à faire sortir le PDG de la KaibaCorp. Le médecin avait vite vu qu'il aurait fallu au moins la moitié de son équipe pour le mettre dehors et il avait plus besoin de leurs mains pour faire leur travail plutôt que de jouer les agents de sécurité.

Voyant Kaiba resté, un jeune homme à la chevelure hérissé et tricolore était rentré de nouveau pour attraper la manche de l'homme d'affaires. Avait-il voulu le soutenir ou encore le faire sortir ? Cela restait un mystère pour les médecins. Quoi qu'il en soit, le PDG s'en était défendu en retirant brutalement son bras loin de Yugi.

Alors que l'équipe médicale quittait progressivement la pièce après avoir stabilisé la jeune femme. Le chef d'équipe s'avança vers le duelliste châtain, n'ayant pas d'autre interlocuteur pour l'informer qu'ils avaient réussi à la ramener mais que ce n'était que transitoire. Il invita le jeune homme à contacter sa famille si elle en avait pour lui faire ses adieux car selon lui, il fallait se préparer au pire dans les heures à venir.

Il quitta la pièce laissant un Kaiba qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, trop dévasté par cette nouvelle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. À la place, il se rapprocha simplement de la jeune femme ayant volé son cœur, tentant d'ignorer le tourment que lui causait son départ imminent.

« Kaiba » Commença le maître des jeux

« Va-t'en » répondit sèchement le PDG retrouvant l'usage de la parole qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

La rage en lui augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était de la faute de Yugi. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé vers Kisara, c'était aussi lui qui lui avait fait espérer qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, lui qui lui avait fait croire à l'existence de la magie. Il lui avait fait renoncer à toutes ses convictions, fait mettre sa fierté de côté, tout ça pour qu'au final…

Le PDG retenait quelque chose dans sa gorge qui ressemblerait sans doute bien trop à un sanglot s'il le laissait s'échapper. Il ne se le permettrait pas.

Yugi voyait ses poings trembler et craignant qu'un coup parte en direction de son visage. Le jeune homme était trop épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour être en capacité de se défendre. Accédant à la demande de son rival, il sortit subtilement de la chambre sans pour autant s'en éloigner. Il savait que Kaiba avait besoin d'être seul avec elle. Le PDG était bien trop affecté émotionnellement mais n'accepterai jamais de le montrer à qui que ce soit.

Seto ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit l'autre duelliste sortir. Le monde entier l'indifférait, il voulait juste quelques petits instants avec Kisara. Non c'était faux, il ne voulait pas voler quelques minutes, il voulait des mois, des années mais c'était impossible, elle allait le quitter. Définitivement.

Elle semblait pourtant juste endormie. Il aurait pu y croire si son corps n'était pas sur médicalisé à coup de perfusions diverses et appareils mesurant ses paramètres vitaux. Si le médecin ne lui avait pas fait clairement comprendre que la fin était proche.

Kaiba approcha sa main pour saisir celle de la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait cela avec une extrême douceur comme si un geste trop brusque pouvait précipiter sa mort à venir.

« Kisara » appela t'il

Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait ? Les gens dans cet état pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'entendre le monde autour d'eux ? Et même si c'était le cas, qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait dans l'instant. Ce mélange de peine, de colère, de remord. Le monde serait encore là demain et c'était injuste. Le soleil se lèverait comme tout les matins et pourtant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tout serait moins beau, moins coloré, moins chaud. L'univers perdrait sa saveur. C'est comme si elle emportait avec elle son envie de vivre.

Il avait pourtant Makuba, il avait la KaibaCorp, il avait encore Yugi à affronter et vaincre mais à l'exception de son petit frère plus rien n'avait de sens.

Lorsqu'il repensa à Yugi, une nouvelle vague de colère lui vint mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait aimé, elle n'était pas orientée envers son rival mais lui-même. La haine laissa progressivement place une nouvelle fois au remord mêlé de peine. Le duelliste tricolore l'avait prévenu. Malgré ce qu'il aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour avoir échoué à remettre l'âme de Kisara dans son corps.

Le maître des jeux voulait faire cela alors qu'elle était encore consciente, en bonne santé. Il avait tenté de le voir et de lui parler à ce propos tant de fois. Après avoir reçu une balle, la situation n'était pas optimale, il le savait, au fond de lui, il le savait. Kaiba avait accepté l'aide de Yugi bien trop tard.

Seto aurait aimé dire que c'était de la faute de quelqu'un d'autre, Pegasus pour avoir traîné à arriver, Shizu pour s'être effondré la première, Yugi pour ne pas avoir été le réceptacle de l'âme du pharaon mais tout cela était faux. Ils n'étaient pas coupables, c'était lui seul.

Cette idée faisait mal et pas du tout à cause de sa fierté.

« Je suis tellement désolée » souffla Kaiba en portant sa main au visage de la jeune femme

Ses doigts se promenèrent de sa joue à ses lèvres. Il repensa bêtement à tous ces moments perdus, à tous ce qu'ils ne vivraient jamais. Il se remémora ses actions qui l'avaient fait fuir de chez lui, les propos qu'il lui avait tenus, la façon dont il avait fait passer le travail avant elle, à son manque de courage pour s'avouer à lui-même puis à elle ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors que le PDG pensait à ce baiser qu'il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, tant désiré et qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée provenant sans doute d'une folie qui n'était pas la sienne, ça ne pouvait pas être de lui.

Face aux tentatives de persuasion du pharaon, il avait passé sa vie entière à répondre qu'il ne croyait pas aux contes de fées et histoires pour enfants mais tout était vrai non ?

Seto eut envie de se frapper la tête face à cette pensée n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il envisageait vraiment de faire ça. Malgré tout, cela représentait pour Kisara un espoir de s'en sortir. Il était maigre, infime et pourtant il était là.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, commune à la fin de tout conte de fée digne de ce nom. Une chose qui réveillait toujours la belle endormie alors que tout espoir semblait avoir disparu. C'était absurde. C'était de la folie. C'était sans lien avec la situation actuelle et pourtant, Kaiba y pensait : Un baiser.

Est-ce que cela pouvait-être la solution ? Cela pouvait-il être si simple ? Non bien sûr, un baiser n'avait jamais reconstitué une âme ou encore guérit une blessure par arme à feu. De toute façon même dans les contes, cette pseudo solution semblait ridicule. Mais pas plus ridicule que de croire que l'âme millénaire d'un pharaon pouvait être coincée dans un puzzle, lui-même étant l'un des sept artefacts magique dotant leurs porteurs de pouvoirs mystiques qui allaient être utilisés pour sauver le monde du mal à l'état pur.

Kaiba avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Au milieu de sa réflexion, un mot s'imposa à son esprit : Amour. C'était toujours un baiser d'amour dans ces histoires-là. Ce qui amenait à une question que lui avait posé son frère et à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu : Est-ce qu'il aimait Kisara ?

Le jeune duelliste n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit à part Makuba. Cet amour fraternel ne pouvait pas être comparé cependant. Il pensa à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce que la perte de la fille aux yeux bleus lui ferait. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour trancher la question mais n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne pouvait véritablement pas faire ça. Pas alors qu'elle était inconsciente, pas sans son consentement. Cela en plus d'autres considérations bien moins importantes.

Le PDG la lâcha pour marcher légèrement dans la pièce, tournant rapidement en rond avant de se stopper pour la fixer. Il respira un grand coup comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage. Le grand Seto Kaiba n'en manquait pourtant pas.

Son consentement, sa volonté n'était pas la question décida t'il en pensant à la jeune femme. S'il ne faisait rien, elle allait mourir. C'était comme une tentative de la dernière chance. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et elle non plus. S'il y avait un espoir, même minuscule que cela fonctionne, il devait impérativement le tenter. Il était prêt à tout.

Kaiba s'assit doucement sur le lit auprès d'elle et lui saisit la main. Il s'approcha de son visage pour le caresser de sa main libre.

« Kisara » chuchota t'il

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne partagent qu'un souffle même s'il n'avait jamais senti celui de la jeune femme aussi faible.

« Pardonne-moi »

Il ne s'excusait pas pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais surtout pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait et pas fait à la fois. Il avait pu être dur, odieux, froid et n'avait jamais été assez franc pour s'ouvrir et lui avouer qu'elle comptait à ses yeux. Il le savait pourtant au fond de lui depuis un moment. Depuis toujours peut-être.

Kaiba allait combler l'espace les séparant lorsqu'il se stoppa. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. Impossible que cela marche se répétait-il. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas si lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme.

Il ne croyait pas en la réincarnation, il ne croyait toujours pas être Seth, il n'était pas certain de croire en la destinée malgré les signes que l'univers lui envoyait. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un moment, s'orientant vers le pharaon. Atem aurait peut-être pu le convaincre, mais il était parti. Le PDG entendait presque encore sa voix grave dans sa tête « Ait foi en l'âme des cartes ». Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux quatre dragons encore négligemment posés sur la table non loin de là.

« J'ai foi en toi Kisara » lui déclara t'il en prenant sa décision

Seto se rapprocha de nouveau

« Reviens-moi » lui chuchota t'il

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Le duelliste se focalisa sur tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle durant ce contact, la priant de lui revenir, il mettait tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves dans ses quelques secondes. Elle allait se réveiller, elle le devait. Il y croyait, de tout son cœur et c'est bien son cœur qu'il mettait dans ce baiser.

Kaiba rompit le contact avec la jeune femme tout en gardant ses yeux fermés. Il posa son propre front sur celui de Kisara espérait qu'à l'instant où il soulèverait les paupières, il rencontrerait les prunelles bleues de la fille aux cheveux blancs se réveillant. Curieusement le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il serait presque ravi si elle le repoussait en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait quasiment collé à son visage. Cela serait la preuve qu'elle était sauvée.

Le cœur serré, Seto ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne rencontra pas le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne vit d'ailleurs aucune amélioration de son état. Rien ne s'était passé. Absolument rien.

C'est cela qui finit d'achever Kaiba, brisant son dernier espoir.

Ce dernier avait tout tenté. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'il puisse essayer. C'était véritablement la fin alors.

Non, non, ça ne se pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il le refusait. Néanmoins, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voyait pas d'issue à cette situation, il n'y avait aucun plan de bataille, aucune somme d'argent qu'il puisse dépenser, aucune stratégie pour sortir de là.

L'émotion monta dans les yeux de Kaiba sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il serait tombé à genoux s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis. Sentant qu'il craquait, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, le jeune homme laissa basculer sa tête sur la poitrine de Kisara.

Dans un mélange entre l'abandon de soi et ce qui ressemblait à une étreinte, Seto serra un peu plus la fille aux yeux bleus contre lui, laissant rouler ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir pendant si longtemps. Tant d'années sans éprouver ces émotions, tant d'années sans joie, ni peine, juste la colère, la jalousie, la force, la volonté d'avoir le contrôle total. Il avait perdu ce dernier, tout comme la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras, la fixant de son regard humide.

Alors sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Seto pleura, ne pouvant se focaliser sur rien d'autre que sa peine et sa douleur.

* * *

Yugi fixait Kaiba et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait que rarement vue mais toutefois assez pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Dans les yeux du PDG brillait ce feu ardent, cette blessure, cet amour démesuré et inconditionnel. Il n'y avait que pour Makuba que Seto avait déjà eu ce regard. Ses deux yeux bleus ne lâchant pas Kisara firent réaliser au maître des jeux que le nombre de personne pour lesquelles Kaiba tuerait ou mourrait venait juste de doubler.

Le duelliste se décolla lentement de la fenêtre de la chambre pour reporter son attention dans le couloir. Il avait regardé sans chercher à voir quoi que ce soit, juste pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer, être un soutien pour le PDG, bien que ce dernier le repousserait sans doute. Mais en observant discrètement l'intérieur de la chambre, il avait observé le regard ardent de Kaiba sur Kisara, qui avait par la suite embrassé la jeune femme inconsciente avant de le voir s'effondrer, anéanti.

Jamais il n'avait vu son rival comme ça. Jamais.

Il avait l'air tellement abattu. Yugi ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui capable d'éprouver de telles émotions. Il ne connaissait que l'homme fort, fier et arrogant qui semblait avoir une pierre à la place du cœur. Parfois, le tricolore avait presque douté qu'il en ait un. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait depuis un moment mais jamais le maître des jeux n'aurait cru voir un jour son rival se briser comme ça.

Le duelliste choisit de laisser Kaiba seul encore un moment pour pleurer la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui devait bien cette intimité-là.

Comme un robot, épuisé, le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où attendait le reste des personnes qui étaient présentes dans cette chambre il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Makuba était au sol, la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux entouré de ses bras.

Bakura était assis avec Téa à ses côtés, il avait encore le teint livide.

Marek soutenait Shizu, même si son équilibre semblait lui-même précaire. Odion avait l'air d'être prêt à agir dans la seconde au moindre signe de faiblesse de son frère d'adoption. Joey en faisait de même.

Quand à Tristan, il fixait du coin de l'œil Pegasus qui était mollement adossé au mur. L'ami de Yugi se demandait visiblement s'il devait apporter son aide au PDG d'Illusion Industriel ou alors lui arracher l'œil du Millénium par mesure de sécurité. Une question légitime au vu de leur passif avec l'homme d'affaires.

Les infirmières passant dans le couloir les regardant étrangement vu leurs états comme si elles se demandaient si ce n'était pas des patients en attente d'être hospitalisés.

Les yeux de tous se relevèrent vers Yugi lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans leurs champs de vision. Chacun se demandait si les médecins avaient pu faire quelque chose.

« Ils l'ont ramenés, pour cette fois, mais le médecin a été très clair, c'est la fin » se contenta-t-il de dire

Personne ne répondit rien à cela. Les porteurs d'objets du Millénium avaient tendance à fixer le sol, à quelque part honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à aider Yugi et en l'occurrence Kisara.

Ce fut Joey qui reprit en premier la parole et contre toute attente ce fut pour manifester un intérêt pour une personne que tous pensaient qu'il méprisait :

« Comment va Kaiba ? »

À ce moment, le maître des jeux tourna son regard vers Makuba pour rencontrer les orbes bleus grises du jeune homme. Ce dernier aurait sans doute aimé entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Il n'en avait malheureusement pas. Dans la mesure où il refusait de mentir, Yugi ferma simplement les yeux avant d'hocher la tête négativement. C'était assez clair pour faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bien sans pour autant qu'il n'ait à raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

D'un bond, le jeune Kaiba se redressa pour aller voir son frère mais fut stopper par le bras du maître des jeux.

« Laisse-moi passer Yugi »

« Non » trancha nettement le duelliste « Il a besoin d'un moment seul »

C'était une certitude pour le tricolore. S'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, jamais Seto ne souhaiterait que son frère le voie dans l'état où il était actuellement. Il ne voudrait jamais que quiconque puisse le voir comme cela d'ailleurs. S'il savait que Yugi l'avait aperçu ainsi, il était certain qu'il choisirait de lui arracher la langue plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il puisse le répéter.

Makuba dans sa tête commençait à s'enrager. Son frère n'avait-il pas été assez seul durant sa vie ? Bien que son cadet ait toujours été là, il n'oubliait pas ce que le plus vieux pensait il y a peu encore : « Chacun de nous est seul en ce monde ». Mais Seto avait besoin de lui dans ce moment de douleur, son cadet en était persuadé. Le monde entier commençait à l'agacer à le traiter encore comme un enfant. Il avait grandi, était quasiment un adulte maintenant. Il était le vice-président d'une société coté en bourse, une gigantesque multinationale pesant des milliards. Si quiconque pensait que cette responsabilité ne faisait pas gagner en maturité, il se trompait lourdement.

Le plus jeune allait utiliser un ton froid et menaçant hérité de aîné pour déclarer qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir et de personne lorsqu'il vit apparaître, au loin derrière Yugi, son grand frère.

« Seto » cria le plus jeune à l'attention de son aîné

Suite à cela, au plus grand désespoir de l'intéressé, chaque regard se posa sur lui. Il détestait cela.

Kaiba avançait d'un pas qu'il voulait confiant, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage. Il leurra tout le monde à l'exception que Yugi qui remarqua une légère mais néanmoins visible rougeur en plus d'une brillance inhabituelle dans les yeux bleus du PDG.

Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué, personne n'en dit mot. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un signe de fatigue éprouvé par le duelliste. Son rival savait pour l'avoir vu de ses yeux qu'il n'en était rien.

Rapidement, bien trop à son gout, Seto se retrouva à côté du petit attroupement qui attendait un signe, un mot de sa part quant à la suite des événements. Il n'avait cependant pas la moindre envie de leur adresser la parole. Les regarder encore moins. Il ne le fit donc pas.

Kaiba pouvait sentir que tous l'observait. Il s'évertua donc à fixer un point imaginaire loin devant lui de façon à leur signifier son mépris à leur égard.

« Rentrez chez vous » lâcha-t-il simplement d'une voix neutre et froide

Yugi ne sut pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais il arrivait tout de même à percevoir de la douleur dans ces simples mots prononcés par son rival. Ce dernier commença à s'avancer en direction de la sortie sans offrir plus de son temps à ce groupe auquel il n'appartenait pas.

Le maître du dragon blanc abandonnait la partie. C'était la terrible conclusion à laquelle le duelliste tricolore venait de parvenir. Cela ne se pouvait. Pas lui, pas l'homme combattant qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait jamais rien abandonné de toute sa vie, il s'était toujours battu. Peut-être que le problème venait de là, peut-être était-il fatigué de devoir combattre et succomber face à des forces plus puissantes que lui.

« Kaiba » cria presque Yugi avec une soudaine voix plus grave que d'habitude

Le concerné se stoppa net. L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes était de nouveau tournée vers le maître des jeux. Le cœur de Téa avait loupé un battement. Cette voix grave. Pendant une seconde, elle aurait juré que c'était celle du pharaon. C'est pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas qu'elle avait fixé son ami, la jeune femme voulait briser tout de suite toute forme d'espoir avant d'avoir à en souffrir.

Le PDG qui s'était stoppé, se retourna lentement pour regarder dans les yeux l'autre duelliste. À quelque part, il souhaitait y rencontrer la force, la feu, la combativité, la foi de son véritable rival. Il en aurait bien eu besoin en cet instant. Il fut donc extrêmement déçu lorsqu'il ne trouva que Yugi. Yugi qui prenait de l'âge, qui grandissait et donc logiquement dont la voix d'enfant muait. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ça associé à l'émotion du moment.

Seto ferma moins d'une seconde les yeux, faisant également le deuil d'Atem en même temps que celui que Kisara. Il les rouvrit en tentait d'avoir le regard le plus indifférent possible.

« Laisse-moi Yugi » commença le duelliste « C'est fini ». Il fit une pause avant de rajouter moins fort : « Tout est fini »

Cette fois, le maître des jeux sut qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la tristesse dans cette voix malgré les tentatives de Kaiba pour le masquer.

Makuba qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, cru comprendre ce que son frère sous entendait et partit donc sans rien dire dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour le constater de ses yeux.

Le reste des personnes présentes se figèrent, reconnaissant leur échec et encaissant le choc à la fois. Seto profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour partir en direction de la sortie sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet hôpital. Comme de nombreuses choses qu'il avait déjà faites, c'était une question de survie. Pas celle de son frère mais bien la sienne cette fois.

La limousine de la KaibaCorp arriva très rapidement. Il monta à l'intérieur sans un regard en arrière, persuadé qu'il devait endurcir son cœur. Par la suite, il donna la consigne de l'emmener à son entreprise. Seto regarda la ville filer sans vraiment la voir. Il fixa l'immeuble qui était le siège de sa société. Avec Makuba, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de se noyer dans le travail pour cesser de ressentir ces émotions, cesser de penser.

Kaiba, dans le confort de sa solitude, ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Face à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, une pensée lui vint en tête : il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer Kisara

* * *

Lorsque Yugi pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour aller chercher Makuba, il vit ce dernier tenir la main de Kisara sans la lâcher. Il s'approcha pour poser sa propre main sur l'épaule du jeune Kaiba

« Il est parti et j'ai cru que… » Commença le vice-président

« Je sais »

Ils avaient tous cru la même chose en entendant le « Tout est fini » de Kaiba. Ce type avait décidément un don pour rendre encore plus tragique les situations déjà dramatiques.

Kisara était techniquement encore en vie mais plus pour très longtemps. Ayant tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait, Seto ne s'était pas senti la force de rester ici pour la voir expirer son dernier souffle. Compréhensible pour certains. Simplement égoïste pour d'autres. Makuba tentait de se rappeler que chaque être humain réagit différemment face à la mort et au deuil.

« Il va le regretter » constata le jeune homme

Yugi ne répondit pas. Son frère devait être la personne qui connaissait le mieux Kaiba après tout.

« Va lui parler alors » déclara t'il après un long moment de silence

Le vice-président secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait presque aucun moyen pour faire changer son frère d'avis une fois que ce dernier avait pris une décision. Il arrivait parfois bien que ce soit plutôt rare, qu'il fasse changer son frère d'avis mais cette fois-ci c'était peine perdu.

De plus, si Seto abandonnait la jeune femme, Makuba s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte seule. Le duelliste derrière lui le comprit lorsqu'il vit le petit Kaiba serrer un peu plus fort la main de la fille dragon.

« Je vais rester auprès d'elle » lui signifia t'il

Le cadet secoua la tête sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Malheureusement, tout le monde pouvait rester à veiller Kisara mais une seule personne pouvait espérer toucher le cœur de Seto et ce n'était nul autre que lui. Se rendant compte de cela, le jeune homme se releva tout en se détachant de la belle jeune femme. Il allait tourner les talons mais ne put se résoudre à le faire avant de poser un affectueux bisou sur le front de la fille aux yeux bleus. Il tourna son regard vers Yugi comme pour lui ordonner de prendre soin d'elle. Comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit de plus…

Le maître des jeux lui fit cependant un signe de tête avant que le plus jeune ne s'éloigne.

Il s'installa sur ce fauteuil, totalement dénué de confort. Il se passa un petit moment durant lequel le duelliste attendait, réfléchissait, cherchant une solution qu'il savait inexistante. Il posa la main sur son puzzle du Millénium. Comme un mantra, il se mit dans sa tête à prononcer le nom du pharaon, cherchant dans ses souvenirs quelque chose qu'il aurait loupé.

Il allait commencer à prononcer le prénom de son ami disparu à haute voix quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se demanda si Makuba avait changé d'avis avant de se retourner pour constater que ce n'était pas le jeune garçon. Ce n'était nulle autre que Shizu qui s'avançait lentement. Elle ne manifesta aucune surprise à voir Yugi tenir la main de Kisara, pas plus que de voir la jeune femme respirer ce qui signifiait que le jeune Kaiba les avait sans doute briefé, même brièvement avant de partir.

Le regard du maître des jeux fut rapidement attiré par les objets dorés brillant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il se releva pour mieux voir l'anneau, la baguette ainsi que l'œil du Millénium. Le collier était encore autour de son cou. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle venait les lui remettre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler non plus pour communiquer toute sa déception et excuses suite à leur échec.

De toutes les personnes présentes, ses meilleurs amis exclus, Shizu était sans doute celle qui pouvait le mieux le comprendre. Elle avait été sa première confidente lorsqu'Atem avait fusionné son esprit avec le sien.

Yugi prit un à un les objets dans les bras de l'égyptienne pour les ranger dans le coffre de la KaibaCorp. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir par la suite. Après l'anneau et l'œil, Yugi saisi la baguette. Il allait la remettre en place mais stoppa son mouvement, l'observant.

Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens se mirent à envahir son esprit avec une étonnante facilité. Il revoyait à travers les yeux de l'ancien roi le grand prêtre Seth avec sa baguette en main. Cet homme plein de fierté, de force, de fougue, si tenace. Il s'était battu contre les ombres à ses côtés, il avait été prêt à mourir pour le pharaon, il avait survécu à tant de choses, avait aidé l'Égypte à se relever après son départ. Jamais il n'avait flanché, jamais il n'avait abandonné quoi que ce soit. Exactement comme Seto, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné ? » Demanda le jeune homme, plus pour lui que véritablement Shizu

Le jeune duelliste déposa la baguette en soupirant bruyamment. Il voyait encore sous ses yeux Seth, chacun de ses souvenirs du grand prêtre. Il se rappela que malgré ses souvenirs où l'homme ne montrait que sa force, il avait également un cœur bien plus tendre. Yugi pensait bien sûr au rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait écrit pour Kisara. À l'évocation du manuscrit, le duelliste tricolore sentit encore une fois son propre cœur se serrer vis-à-vis d'émotions qu'Atem éprouvait pour son cousin. Il avait échoué vis-à-vis d'Atem, de Seth, de Kisara, de Seto.

Ils avaient essayé mais ce n'était pas le plan qu'il avait élaboré à la base. Ce n'était même pas le sien d'ailleurs mais celui de Seth.

Yugi en était persuadé, Kaiba aurait dû manier la baguette, il aurait dû se battre pour la femme qu'il aimait mais il ne l'a pas fait. Maintenant c'était trop tard de toute façon. Plus personne n'avait la force vitale pour une autre tentative.

« Le pharaon Seth avait tout prévu » commença Yugi en pensant au rouleau « Son retour, celui de Kisara, certainement même la transmission de la baguette du Millenium à ta famille Shizu, il avait tout prévu sauf une chose »

« Quoi ? » Osa questionner doucement l'égyptienne

Le maître des jeux n'en voulait pas à Seto, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pouvait de plus pas blâmer un homme qui venait de nouveau de perdre la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Sans plus attendre, il répondit à la question de Shizu :

« Le fait qu'il ne retrouverait pas si aisément la mémoire. Sans elle, il ne sait pas pourquoi se battre. Seto était peut-être le seul à pouvoir véritablement agir et changer le destin mais sans sa mémoire, il n'a aucune raison valable de le faire »

L'égyptienne comprenait les mots de Yugi, mais malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait envers l'ancien hôte du pharaon, elle ne pouvait être en accord avec celui-ci.

« Je pense que tu as tort »

L'intéressé releva vers elle, un regard surpris sur le visage, attendant qu'elle poursuive par une explication.

« Il ne sait peut-être pas pourquoi il se battait il y a 5000 ans, ni comment faire maintenant mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas la motivation pour vouloir lutter aujourd'hui »

Le maître des magiciens la fixa de façon suspicieuse.

« Est-ce une prédiction Shizu ? » questionna t'il

La brune porta instinctivement la main à son cou. Non, bien sûr que non pensa t'elle, son collier n'avait plus ce genre de pouvoir bien qu'elle soit encore liée à des énergies mystiques. Non, elle avait simplement vu la façon dont Kaiba regardait Kisara. Aucun de ses légendaires regards glacials ne pouvait cacher le feu de l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Un espoir » répondit la brune

Le regard de l'égyptienne se posa sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Son destin avait été scellé il y a des siècles et il semblerait qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui. Seulement, son histoire personnelle lui avait appris à BatailleVille que l'avenir n'était pas écrit et figé à jamais dans le marbre.

Alors que Shizu enleva son collier pour le déposer entre les mains de Yugi, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme en face d'elle avant de poursuivre : « Jamais mon collier du Millénium ne s'est trompé, je sais qu'en 5000 ans il n'a jamais échoué, sauf une fois, une unique fois. Lors de mon duel avec Kaiba. Cet homme a changé l'avenir. À l'exception du pharaon, il est le seul qui a déjà bravé et changé la destinée »

L'ancien hôte du pharaon soupira, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire sans pour autant vouloir admettre que cela représentait un minuscule espoir.

« Une exception ne devient pas une généralité. Peut-il vraiment recommencer ? »

« J'aime à croire qu'il a ce pouvoir en lui »

* * *

Les doigts de Seto frappaient frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier.

Après son arrivée à KaibaCorp, il avait décidé d'aller s'isoler en salle de simulation holographique ou plutôt dans la salle de contrôle de celle de simulation holographique. Avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Makuba et Yugi au magasin de jeu de ce dernier, c'est ici qu'il se trouvait, en train d'essayer de réécrire une bonne partie du programme que ces abrutis de techniciens avaient effacé par mégarde. Sans ce programme, impossible de produire et commercialiser le nouveau disque de duel. La date de sortie ayant été annoncée et les spots publicitaires bien démarrés, il était urgent de rétablir la situation. Avec des millions de dollars à la clé, cela était pour KaibaCorp la priorité numéro 1.

Il s'évertuait donc à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais sans y parvenir le moins du monde. L'esprit de Kaiba n'arrivait pas à quitter cette chambre d'hôpital. Il eut envie de se gifler un nombre incalculable de fois. Avec un peu de rationalité, la situation était limpide et très simple.

Elle allait mourir, le médecin avait été clair. Seto se dit qu'il avait été fou d'espérer qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à éprouver des sentiments. Il aurait dû écouter ce qu'il prêchait depuis toujours: les sentiments n'étaient qu'une faiblesse. S'il se sentait si misérable dans l'instant c'est à cause de ses émotions qui avaient évoluées en lui et pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tolérer. Il devait les chasser de son esprit, il devait la chasser de son cœur. C'était l'unique solution pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux le fait de pouvoir mourir de chagrin et pourtant c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt comme si son corps allait survivre sans que son esprit ne trouve jamais le repos.

Son attitude ressemblait peut-être à une fuite en avant mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Il ne devait pas totalement s'écrouler, il ne le pouvait pas, à cause de Makuba. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à se remettre debout. Qu'adviendrait-il de son frère ? De son avenir si lui-même se brisait ? Il ne pouvait pas le permettre même s'il savait que quelque chose était définitivement cassé en lui.

C'est pour éviter cette effondrement absolu et sans retour que Seto avait quitté l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas assister à sa mort. Cela aurait été trop dur. Insupportable. Il se refusait à la voir agoniser et mourir.

Les mots « pas encore » se glissèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Exactement comme il avait prononcé ces mêmes mots alors que Kisara, dans ses bras, perdait son sang dans le hall du manoir.

L'attention du PDG fût coupée par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte avant de taper les chiffres du digicode. Un léger sourire sans joie ressemblant plus à une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait verrouillé cette salle avec sa carte d'accès personnel, annulant de ce fait toute autorisation de niveau inférieur à la sienne. Il ne prêta donc aucune attention à la personne cherchant à le joindre, se replongeant dans les lignes de code.

Le jeune homme fut cependant de nouveau interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit clairement le bruit d'ouverture de la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Kaiba soupira. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui était son visiteur. Le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à entrer était suffisamment significatif. À part lui-même, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout KaibaCorp ayant une carte d'accès de même niveau que la sienne pouvant donc annuler informatiquement un ordre de verrouillage et c'était son jeune frère.

Même si c'est lui qui avait toujours été décisionnaire, Seto avait tenu, lorsque son cadet avait décidé de s'investir pleinement dans la société, qu'ils devaient être égaux juridiquement et en matière de pouvoir d'action. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, cela faciliterait grandement les choses pour Makuba et l'avenir de l'entreprise.

Dans l'instant, il regrettait cependant cette décision empli d'énormément de rationalité.

Son frère ne pouvait être là que pour une chose, il venait pour lui faire l'annonce or il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

« Je suis occupé Makuba » dit-il sans se retourner, fixant l'ordinateur qui avait pourtant totalement perdu son attention.

Kaiba savait que cela ne repousserait pas son frère et il avait raison. Il entendit les pas de son cadet qui lui indiquait qu'il se rapprochait.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui compte en ce moment non ? » Questionna le plus jeune bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une question

Seto soupira de nouveau puis ferma les yeux tout en mettant ses mains jointes sous son menton en un signe qui traduisant généralement l'ampleur de sa réflexion. Visiblement, son vice-président voulait parler de Kisara. Bien entendu il y avait encore des choses à régler.

« Quelles fleurs choisir ? » Demanda soudain le PDG

Devant le silence de quelques secondes de son frère, le duelliste se retourna pour ne rencontrer que l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son cadet. Il choisit donc de développer un peu.

« Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses fleurs préférées. Nous devons cependant nous en occupé »

Avec choc et horreur à la fois, Makuba réalisa que son aîné parlait simplement des fleurs qui devaient orner le cercueil de la jeune femme. L'heure n'était cependant pas à ce genre de pensée. Il le lui dit.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu devrais penser ou passer ton temps. De plus, Kisara est encore en vie je te signale »

Kaiba retint de justesse son « Pas pour très longtemps », se rendant compte qu'il dépassait les bornes en présence du jeune homme. Il avait pourtant toujours agi comme ça. Les propos durs, le caractère froid, tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'un système de défense à la fois basique et pourtant relativement élaboré.

« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort bien conscient pour faire ressentir dans sa question toute l'irritation dont il était capable

Le cadet soupira. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait été à deux doigts de réussir à voir son frère dépasser son blocage émotionnel. Il était à craindre maintenant que tous les progrès faient ces derniers temps ne s'effacent, voir même que Seto régresse pour s'enfermer encore plus sur lui-même, le tout masqué par de la colère.

« Soit auprès d'elle Seto. Sinon tu le regretteras un jour. Donne-toi une chance de lui dire adieu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Le PDG ne répondit pas à cela. Il avait fui car cela lui semblait la seule chose à faire. Comme il n'avait cessé de se le répéter, c'était une question de survie mais pourrait-il vraiment vivre et se regarder dans une glace en sachant qu'il l'avait laissée seule à la fin ? Seto Kaiba ne fuyait devant rien, ni personne après tout.

Le jeune milliardaire voulut reprendre ses bonnes habitudes et repousser d'un revers de la main l'idée même qu'il soit attaché à Kisara, il voulait prétendre qu'il s'en fichait mais il ne put prononcer ces mots. À la place, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut un gout amer qui lui monta en bouche.

Sachant qu'il avait dit juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire cogiter son grand frère, Makuba entreprit de le laisser seul, avant de s'éloigner, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné avant d'ajouter un : « Comme tu l'as été pour moi, je serais également toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive »

Le jeune homme tenait à ce que Kaiba sache qu'il n'avait pas à être un roc inébranlable. Il le soutiendrait envers et contre tous. Son frère pouvait être, ou plutôt, devait être humain. Il l'était ces derniers jours plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur enfance. Le vice-président regrettait que cette histoire se finisse comme ça.

Il commença à partir lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à Seto de l'arrêter mais, malheureusement pour Makuba, il n'en fit rien. Il franchit la porte avec la ferme intention de retourner à l'hôpital mais aussi avec le maigre espoir que son frère l'y rejoigne.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Kaiba eut les mots de son cadet qui lui restèrent en tête. Il s'interrogea. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait réellement des regrets ? Mieux vaut les remords que les regrets comme le dit le dicton. Bien qu'il soit partiellement d'accord avec cela, le PDG restait sur l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer. Il avait déjà tout essayé sans succès alors il allait rester ici et travailler jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Le duelliste se replongea dans les lignes de code de son programme informatique. Il ne sut pas si c'était des heures ou des minutes qui s'écoulèrent mais au bout d'un moment incroyablement long, Kaiba finit enfin son travail. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait été deux fois plus rapide s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit occupé.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur mais plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose, il choisit de relire l'intégralité des lignes de codes de son programme. Cela serait long. Il choisit de commencer par la partie qu'il n'avait pas retouchée car celle-ci nécessiterait moins d'attention de sa part.

Seto laissait ses yeux aller et venir jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le fasse s'arrêter. Il relut plusieurs fois pour en être certains car ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait une erreur. Elle était à peine visible mais elle était bien là. Ce qui était invraisemblable c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans ce qu'il venait de réécrire mais bien dans la première partie qui avait été sauvegardé.

Quel importance du moment que la technologie marchait ? C'est bien là qu'était le problème. Cela n'aurait pas dû fonctionner. Cette erreur, si minime soit-elle aurait dû bloquer totalement le processus d'accession mémorielle.

Cela ne se pouvait se répétait Kaiba.

Il avait lui-même testé le programme. Certes, il aurait pu mener son duel holographique contre le pharaon, car celui-ci avait été créé à partir d'une base de données des cartes et stratégies du duelliste tricolore mais jamais, ça jamais il n'aurait pu converser avec lui après sur Kisara et tout ce qui troublait son cœur.

Rien de ce dont il avait parlé avec l'IA n'avait été programmé. Sans accès mémorielle, il était impossible que cette conversation virtuelle ait eu lieu, impossible. Seto était sûr de lui sur ce point.

Le PDG ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il tentait de se remémorer tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de cette discussion. Ce n'était pas trop dur au vu de son excellente mémoire.

N'importe qui d'autre que Kaiba aurait apprécié l'ironie de cette affirmation au vu des réticences du duelliste à se replonger dans son passé antique.

Seto se souvenait clairement avoir pensé que le pharaon lui semblait bien plus réaliste que l'hologramme précédent, il se rappelait les reproches du souverain à propos du rouleau et de Yugi, exactement comme l'aurait fait Atem.

Les mots mystérieux du pharaon qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le coup lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Je n'ai abandonné personne Kaiba et le fait que je sois parti ne signifie pas que j'ai laissé les choses sans tenter de les achever »

Cela ne se pouvait, Yugi lui avait dit qu'il était parti pour toujours. Le duelliste secoua la tête en pensant à la suite. L'IA lui avait parlé de Kisara, lui disant des choses auxquelles il n'avait même jamais pensé. Il avait été tellement irritant par la suite lorsqu'il avait tenté une fois de plus de lui dire qu'il devait retrouver son passé. Il l'avait agacé comme seul le véritable pharaon était capable de la faire réalisa soudain Seto.

Comme pour l'achever, Kaiba se souvint du sourire et regard que le monarque avait eu pour lui. Comme on regarde un jeune frère…ou alors un cousin que l'on croit perdu.

Le duelliste se leva d'un coup de son siège, tremblant légèrement alors que la réalisation s'imposait à son esprit. Tout prenait un sens. Même son cauchemar à propos de la mort de Kisara et les propos qu'il n'avait pas compris de l'ancien roi : « Je ne peux rien pour elle. Je suis là pour toi Seto. Pour te mettre en garde. Le passé est destiné à se reproduire. Tu dois l'empêcher cette fois, toi seul peut la sauver, vous sauvez »

Il avait reçu un avertissement. De manière non direct, il avait tenté de l'aider.

Tout cela n'avait qu'une seule et unique explication, il n'avait rien imaginé, rien rêvé, sa technologie avait échoué.

Atem était réel. Ne pouvant sans doute faire autrement, il était venu à lui sous une forme fantomatique, s'incrustant dans ses rêves et profitant de la défaillance de la salle de simulation holographique pour lui faire passer un message. Le souverain l'avait surveillé depuis l'au-delà et avait réussi à entrer en contact avec lui depuis l'autre monde pour, à sa manière, lui donner ce qu'il croyait être un coup de main.

Absolument tout prenait un sens avec cette explication, la seule et unique de logique. Lorsque l'on élimine l'impossible, ce qu'il reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, ne peut-être que la vérité. Atem avait réussi à revenir, au moins partiellement.

Une nouvelle force envahit Kaiba qui s'empara avec conviction de son manteau bleu qu'il enfila, le laissant flotter derrière lui en marchant fermement pour sortir de cette pièce avec une détermination qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdu.

* * *

Le palais semblait désert. Le jour se levait à peine dans les cieux d'Égypte.

Après avoir perdu une nouvelle fois Kisara, le grand prêtre n'avait pu rester loin de l'au-delà trop longtemps mais il était resté un moment à l'écart du palais. Sa peine avait été trop importante et il désirait éviter que l'on lui pose certaines questions.

Il ne pourrait jamais regretter chaque seconde passée avec la jeune femme, néanmoins il s'était infligé un nouveau tourment qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de se décider à rentrer.

Alors que tous dormaient encore, Seth franchit les portes avec une relative discrétion.

Même s'il n'avait pas l'impression que les dieux aient repérés sa petite escapade, il était inutile de se faire remarquer.

Le jeune homme avançait en direction du trône où il avait siégé plusieurs années. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il le caressa du bout des doigts, se rappelant le pouvoir illusoire qu'il lui procurait du temps de son vivant.

Depuis son décès, Seth laissait le pharaon Aknamkanon y siéger. Au cours des siècles, le vieux souverain avait parfois voulu partager cet honneur avec son neveu qui avait également été pharaon après tout, mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé.

Le grand prêtre sourit légèrement. Depuis qu'Atem était revenu en ce monde, c'est lui et son père qui avait l'honneur du trône. Cela indifférait au jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il faisait le blasé en compagnie d'autres personnes mais la vérité était que posséder un prétendu pouvoir sans pour autant avoir la possibilité de faire ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était une chose dont Seth ne voulait pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à repartir en direction de ses appartements quand une voix rompit le silence qui régnait dans cette salle.

« Alors, est-ce que ça en valait le coup ? »

Le maître du dragon blanc se retourna brusquement pour voir nul autre que le pharaon Atem qui le fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Le prêtre tenta d'en faire de même. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, se demandait à quoi le souverain faisait allusion, craignant de se trahir en répondant.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de son cousin, le pharaon décroisa les bras et commença lentement à avancer vers l'autre homme sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? » se répéta t'il « C'était bon de la revoir ? De lui parler ? Ça t'a permis de te sentir vivant pendant un moment ? »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac de Seth. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'Atem savait tout. L'avait-il suivit ? Senti son âme s'échapper subtilement de l'au-delà ? L'inquiétude se forma sur le visage du grand prêtre se demandant si les dieux étaient également au courant. Si tel était le cas, il ne tarderait pas à subir un châtiment à la hauteur de son affront.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis le seul à savoir » le rassura Atem, voyant l'appréhension sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui

Curieusement, cette révélation ne calma que légèrement l'ancien prêtre. Il en appréhendait encore à peine les conséquences.

« Tu as pris de gros risques Seth » poursuivit le souverain

Cela fit sortir l'intéressé de sa réflexion

« C'est toi qui ose me dire ça » répondit son cousin, le regard flamboyant, ravi de voir disparaître le sourire du roi tricolore

Atem fixa l'autre homme dans les yeux, tentant de voir si cela était une simple provocation ou s'il savait véritablement quelque chose.

« Tu sais » trancha finalement le pharaon

Ce fut cette fois au tour du maître du dragon blanc de sourire, fier d'avoir repris le dessus dans ce duel verbale avec son souverain. Il savait ce que le roi avait fait. À défaut d'avoir pu renvoyer son âme dans le monde des vivants, faute de point d'attache, il avait au moins pu projeter son esprit. C'est ainsi qu'il était apparu à Kaiba dans ses rêves et sous forme d'hologramme.

Seth fixa le pharaon dans les yeux, répondant à son affirmation.

« Bien entendu que je sais. Je surveille le monde humain depuis que nos âmes se sont réincarnées. Je n'ai pas arrêté avec ton retour parmi nous »

D'autant plus que l'homme aux yeux bleus n'arrivait pas à ne pas regarder Kisara, espérant voir son destin changé. Il eut un moment de silence avant que le prêtre ne poursuive :

« De plus, une part de moi est toujours relié à ma réincarnation. Je te ressens quand tu es auprès de lui »

Bien sur que Seth était relié à Kaiba. Sinon, comment ce dernier aurait-il eu des flashs de sa vie antérieure ?

Atem continuait à regarder son cousin sans pouvoir le lâcher des yeux. Depuis qu'il était de retour dans l'au-delà avec l'ensemble de ses souvenirs, leur relation avait évolué. Le pharaon était au départ empli d'une grande culpabilité, réalisant la douleur, les difficultés et la peine qu'il avait fait ressentir à l'autre homme dans leurs anciennes vies. Il n'était pas sans savoir que tous ces éléments, Seth les avaient emportés dans la mort puis en se réincarnant.

Kaiba était l'accomplissement de cela. C'est pour cette raison, entre autres, que le pharaon tenait à l'aider, pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs.

Ils avaient parlé bien sûr, et son cousin avait dit lui avoir dépassé son ancienne rancœur mais le roi en doutait en voyant encore la peine dissimulé dans ce regard bleu.

« J'ai essayé de l'aider » plaida Atem en parlant de Seto

« Je sais »

Le prêtre ne lui faisait aucun reproche et pourtant le roi cherchait à se justifier. En aidant sa réincarnation, tous deux savaient qu'il tentait également d'aider Seth. Si l'âme de Kisara avait pu être complété dans le monde des vivants alors tout cela aurait probablement été bien différent.

Le pharaon sentait sur ses épaules le poids de cet échec, persuadé maintenant qu'il avait rejoint l'au-delà bien trop tôt. Ce n'était pas Yugi qui aurait dû porter son fardeau. Devait-il désormais passé l'éternité ainsi ?

Seth se retourna, commençant à s'éloigner, il poussa un profond soupir.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas, aucun de nous deux »

Ceci n'était pas la fin, quoi qu'il arrive, le prêtre se souvenait de sa promesse ancestrale qu'il venait de renouveler à Kisara. Il la retrouverait toujours. Même s'il attendait 5000 ans de plus pour cela. Il ne doutait pas que leur destin était d'être ensemble au final. Seth trouverait le moyen de se réincarner une nouvelle fois auprès d'elle. Atem l'aiderait si besoin, il en était sûr.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent. Tous deux connaissaient maintenant la vérité depuis un certain temps. Ils savaient comment procéder pour arranger la situation mais ne le pouvaient pas, pas sans Kaiba. C'est peut-être ce qui enrageait le plus Seth. « Sa » propre stupidité. Si cela avait été dans ses cordes, il aurait volontiers investi le corps de sa réincarnation le temps de faire le nécessaire mais il ne pouvait pas le contraindre. Maudites règles de l'univers parfois.

« Tu la retrouveras, j'en fais le serment » lui déclara Atem engageant son honneur

À une époque, Seth se serait simplement moqué du roi, trop fier pour accepter son aide. Aujourd'hui, le temps l'avait assagi et il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête ayant pour but de manifester son acceptation autant que sa reconnaissance.

Le visage du possesseur de la baguette du Millénium sembla soudain être empli de la plus grande des concentrations. Le roi allait lui parler lorsqu'il le coupa au préalable d'un mouvement de main, se contentant désormais de lever un doigt comme pour intimer au pharaon l'ordre de se taire. Sur le coup de la surprise, Atem obéit, plongeant ainsi la pièce entière dans le silence.

« Écoute » finit par dire le maître du dragon blanc

L'ancien roi les jeux ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille dans la pièce mais également pour percevoir à travers son âme et son cœur. Rapidement il comprit ce que son cousin voulait qu'il entende. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour fixer ceux de Seth.

Sans savoir d'où cela venait, le prêtre agrippa soudain sa tête, se pliant vers l'avant sentant une vive douleur s'insinuer en lui. Sa paume gauche le brûla subitement comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis ces 5000 dernières années.

« Seth » hurla le roi, inquiet

En seulement quelques secondes, le jeune brun revit sa vie entière passé devant ses yeux et lui échappé avant que tout ne cesse. La baguette du Millénium qu'il tenait dans sa main se mit à luire avec un éclat nouveau.

Il l'a fait pensa de suite le prêtre

« Seth ? » interrogea de nouveau Atem, son inquiétude grandissant

Pour la première fois, il vit ce regard habituellement si fier être presque suppliant, la douleur étant remplacé par une minuscule lueur d'espoir. Les suppliques silencieuses s'allièrent après cela à une nouvelle force et à de la détermination.

Seth ne le demanderait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit mais le roi sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis si longtemps, peu importe les conséquences.

« Atem » commença le prêtre

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de son vivant, le roi allait-il prendre ce risque pour lui après tout ce temps ? se questionna le maître du dragon

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le prêtre ne puisse voir que la décision de son cousin était ferme et définitive. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

L'égyptien aux yeux bleus se mit à serrer plus fort contre son cœur la baguette du Millénium qui s'illumina plus intensément. Ce geste fit sourire le pharaon qui entendait toujours la voix résonner dans son crâne.

Un mouvement de tête de Seth suffit au souverain pour comprendre son message. Un mélange entre « Fais-le » et « Bonne chance »

Le pharaon ferma les yeux, se concentrant fermement avant d'être entouré d'une lumière doré et de flamme qui irradièrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour quiconque de voir.

* * *

Kaiba longea doucement le long couloir relativement désert à cette heure. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son but, il fut quelque peu surpris de trouver les membres de la bande de Yugi endormis sur des chaises et fauteuils sans doute empruntés à une salle d'attente.

Joey et Tristan étaient clairement avachis dessus et on voyait à leurs positions anarchiques qu'ils avaient dû tenter de chercher pendant un long moment une position assez confortable pour s'endormir. Rien qui ne nécessitait à Seto ne leur accorde plus de temps.

Son regard alla ensuite sur Téa et la personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Nul autre que Makuba.

Pour une raison encore obscure, cela contraria le PDG. Qui était-elle pour être si familière avec son petit frère ? Le petit Kaiba n'était plus un enfant ayant besoin de réconfort et même dans ce cas, ce n'était pas à elle de le consoler de toute façon.

Seto soupira, non, c'était lui le grand frère mais il avait brillé par son absence ces derniers temps. Trop centré sur lui-même, il avait négligé la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il se promit ceci dit de se faire pardonner. Peut-être accepterait-il que son cadet fréquente la jeune danseuse si tel était son souhait. Oui, il le laisserait faire même si cela était à son sens voué à l'échec. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, cette fille en pinçait pour le pharaon depuis toujours.

Le pharaon…

Sans plus s'attarder, Kaiba s'avança vers la chambre de Kisara, persuadé d'y trouver la personne qu'il désirait voir, enfin, façon de parler.

Comme il s'y attendait, Yugi se trouvait là, assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, la tête reposant sur celui-ci.

Est-ce que tout le monde avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de dormir ou quoi ?

En regardant sa montre, Seto comprit pourquoi. Effectivement, chacun avait dû tomber de sommeil en étant dans l'attente d'un changement qui ne viendrait pas. Il était très tard ou alors extrêmement tôt. D'ailleurs, il était probablement plus tôt car le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Le duelliste remarqua que Yugi tenait la main de Kisara dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il n'ignorait pourtant pas que s'il était resté, c'est lui qui tiendrait la main de la jeune femme. Cela n'avait cependant aucune importance.

Le PDG prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler tout en fixant le puzzle du Millénium suspendu au cou du roi des jeux :

« Pharaon, je t'en prie écoute-moi » commença doucement le jeune homme en fermant les yeux « Je sais que tu as pu me parler, faire des apparitions dans ce monde, dans mon subconscient et je suis sûr que tu me surveilles encore, quelque part »

Il n'y eut en réponse que le silence à peine troublé par le bruit des moniteurs et les légers ronflements de Yugi.

« J'ai pour théorie que tu ne peux pas revenir en ce monde comme tu le veux. Même dans l'au-delà il doit y avoir des règles que tu ne peux pas violer mais… »

Kaiba se mordit les lèvres avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel comme si cela pouvait aider son message à passer plus facilement :

« J'ai besoin de toi Atem » souffla t'il « Aide-moi »

Seto Kaiba pour la première fois de sa vie s'abaissait à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Il ne s'accrochait plus à une quelconque fierté. Il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait depuis un moment mais aujourd'hui, il le prouvait.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la caisse de la KaibaCorp encore ouverte au pied du lit. Il jeta un bref regard à Yugi encore endormi, se remémorant l'ensemble des mots que lui avait adressé l'autre duelliste, ses yeux s'égarèrent ensuite sur Kisara avant de se remplir de détermination.

Seto se retourna pour fixer la baguette du Millénium avant de s'en saisir fermement. L'artefact antique se mit à briller soudain tandis que des souvenirs affluaient dans l'esprit de Kaiba. L'un d'eux s'imposa à son esprit.

 _La baguette et le puzzle du Millénium était déposés sur le bureau devant lui, faiblement éclairé à la lueur d'une bougie déjà à moitié fondu._

 _Seth prit une profonde inspiration avant de sèchement tiré d'une main la lame du couteau qu'il tenait dans l'autre. Cela lui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur alors que sa paume s'ouvrait. Il faudrait qu'il nettoie ça s'il ne désirait pas que cette plaie s'infecte._

 _Lentement il plaça sa main au-dessus de sa baguette puis du puzzle, laissant son sang couler dessus, psalmodiant d'antiques incantations. Il sentit une partie de son âme se lié à la baguette, enfermant de ce fait une partie de lui ainsi que ses souvenirs. Le nouveau pharaon s'arrangeait pour que l'objet millénaire ne puisse pas connaitre d'autre véritable maître que lui-même. La baguette reviendra à lui ainsi que ses souvenirs dès qu'il la touchera, c'était certain. Il assurait ainsi son œuvre._

 _Il entendit frapper à la porte et sut de suite qui c'était. Celle qu'il avait envoyé chercher. Sans bouger de sa position, il autorisa la jeune femme à entrer._

 _« Pharaon » hurla t'elle en pénétrant dans la pièce dès qu'elle le vit_

 _Elle se jeta sur sa main ouverte, faisant dévier son regard entre son souverain et les objets millénaires, choqué, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire._

 _« Un rituel de sang ? »_

 _Parfois Seth oubliait que Mana n'était qu'une affreuse petite moralisatrice. Heureusement pour lui, elle était également devenue avec ses nombreuses années d'expérience, une jeteuse de sort extrêmement puissante qui avait juré de le servir quand elle était devenue la gardienne de l'anneau du Millénium._

 _Seth sourit en regardant l'objet en question autour de son cou, Mahad aurait été fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il n'était pas sûr en revanche qu'il approuverait le sortilège qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire jeter. Cela avait pourtant le même but que ce que le magicien des ténèbres avait lui-même fait : se retrouver auprès du roi Atem._

 _« J'ai pu par magie me lier à la baguette mais je ne suis pas un jeteur de sort. Mana, je veux que tu lies la baguette et le puzzle. Ainsi quand la magie du puzzle du pharaon Atem s'éveillera, mon âme s'animera également et reviendra dans le monde des vivants pour être auprès de lui »_

 _La jeune magicienne était choquée. C'était un affront mais surtout une condamnation._

 _"Non" lui répondit la magicienne_

 _« Il aura besoin de moi Mana » affirma Seth sûr de lui « Tout comme j'aurais besoin de lui » pensa le souverain_

 _Si cela était nécessaire, il traverserait le temps pour de nouveau se retrouver auprès de l'autre homme. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde. Cela avait toujours été et serait toujours. Il avait besoin d'Atem pour sauver Kisara dans une autre vie. Seth savait que le puzzle et la baguette alliés à la force vitale d'un homme n'étaient pas suffisants. Il lui fallait le pharaon, il fallait que les deux possesseurs légitimes de ses objets s'allient._

 _C'est également pour cela qu'il voulait que Mana lance ce sort. Il ne permettrait pas seulement à son âme de se réincarner au moment du retour du monarque mais il lierait également leurs magies permettant qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une seule force surpassant toutes les autres._

 _Il connaissait bien sur le prix à payer et Mana aussi, d'où son refus. La magie du sang était puissante mais exigeait un lourd tribut. Ni plus ni moins que sa vie. Quand et comment était toujours un mystère mais s'il ne sacrifiait pas quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, il n'y échapperait pas. Anubis le prendrait. En regardant l'entaille dans sa main, Seth sut qu'il devait le faire, pour lui, pour Atem, pour Kisara._

 _« Fais-le Mana, je te l'ordonne » dit sévèrement le pharaon, ne lui laissant d'autres choix que d'obéir dans l'instant_

 _Se détestant pour cela mais contrainte par son serment, la jeune magicienne commença son incantation les larmes aux yeux, priant les dieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas damnée pour ça._

 _Une force mystique tourna autour de Seth et des objets du Millénium qui irradièrent lentement alors que le pharaon fermait les yeux, laissant la magie le pénétrer._

Kaiba recula de quelques pas le souffle court.

Il était Seth. Il était son âme réincarnée.

Devoir se rappeler de tout ça mais également admettre l'entière vérité était un choc pour Seto. Il ne prenait pas encore conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Néanmoins, il se rappela son but initial dans cette vie mais également la précédente. Il regarda sa paume gauche intacte, se souvenant de la blessure qui avait laissé entrer l'infection qui l'avait tué.

Le jeune PDG regarda la baguette et se retourna vers Kisara.

« Pour que je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien » pensa l'homme d'affaires.

Il se plaça devant l'adaptable proche du lit où reposaient encore les quatre cartes de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Il le savait, il n'y arriverait pas seul.

D'instinct, Kaiba leva la baguette. Comme il était connecté à cette dernière, le pharaon était lié au puzzle, il avait un point d'ancrage dans ce monde maintenant qu'il était reconstitué.

« Atem, reviens, je t'en prie, aide-moi à la sauver, c'est nous deux la solution, c'est toi et moi depuis toujours » déclara fortement le PDG, le réalisant enfin.

Vu que Kaiba se moquait d'être discret ou silencieux, cela eut pour résultat de réveiller Yugi qui fixa son rival une seconde avant d'être envahi d'une profonde chaleur. Il se leva, attirant le regard de l'autre duelliste mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une gigantesque colonne de lumière brillante atterri sur Yugi. Ce dernier sentit une force s'éveiller en lui tel qu'il ne l'avait plus senti depuis plusieurs mois. À cet instant, le jeune homme sut qu'il redevenait entier, sentant l'âme de son autre lui s'infiltrer dans son corps qu'il lui abandonna de suite.

Kaiba ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette de son rival alors que ce dernier ouvrait ses yeux violets anguleux. La candeur de Yugi avait disparu. Il retrouva instantanément ce qu'il lui avait manqué plus tôt chez l'hôte du pharaon : la force, la feu, la combativité, la foi.

Atem eut de suite ce petit sourire qui avait tendance à l'agacer mais il n'en était rien aujourd'hui.

L'effet de flamme qui entourait la silhouette du pharaon sembla s'estomper alors que volait encore dans les airs la veste de Yugi qu'Atem portait sur ses épaules telle une cape.

Le souverain porta la main sur le puzzle du Millénium accroché à son cou, regardant son rival sans ciller.

« Tu es prêt Seto ? » fut sa seule question

En accord avec lui-même, tandis qu'il serait plus fort la baguette du Millénium, sachant dorénavant quoi faire avec, Kaiba répondit avec arrogance :

« Je suis toujours prêt »

Atem sourit à cette réplique. Sans avoir besoin de plus de mot, ils surent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Chacun, face aux dragons blancs, invoquèrent les pouvoirs des objets du Millénium mais contrairement à la dernière tentative, les deux artefacts ne brillèrent pas séparément mais ensemble.

La concentration des deux hommes ne faiblit pas alors que le dragon blanc quittait les quatre cartes pour voler au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme. La créature mythique poussa un rugissement qui n'eut pour résultat que d'accentuer la volonté des deux duellistes. Ils allaient y arriver.

Seto se souvint de la dernière qu'il...du moins que Seth avant fait la même manœuvre, il était prêt à y laisser sa vie, son âme. Sans laisser sa concentration retomber, il risqua un léger regard vers le pharaon et ne fut pas surprit de constater qu'il en faisait de même. Que de mots pour les qualifier au fil des années, ennemis, rivaux, alliés, amis, cousins. Peu importait car aujourd'hui, ils ne faisaient qu'un dans cette lutte.

Tous deux fatiguaient mais la puissance combinée de leurs forces vitales ne pouvait être égalées. Ils étaient tous deux conscients désormais d'être des âmes millénaires avec l'énergie mystique nécessaire en eux. Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent dans la pièce, traduisant à cet instant bien plus d'espoir qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'irruption dans la pièce des personnes qui, quelques instants auparavant, dormaient encore dans le couloir mais que le cri du dragon avait réveillé.

« Seto » souffla Makuba, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux tandis que les amis de Yugi restaient bouche bée.

La créature légendaire disparut progressivement en une sorte de poussière d'étoile tombant sur Kisara quand soudain quelque chose ressemblant à une onde de choc sembla être émise par le corps de la jeune femme, pliant en deux sur son passage les duellistes rivaux.

Un genou à terre, chacun regarda l'autre avant qu'Atem ne lui fasse un léger signe de tête.

Le PDG fut le premier à se redresser pour aller s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il prit son corps dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les souvenirs de Seth qui se superposèrent au sien.

« Kisara » dit doucement le duelliste en caressant la joue de la fille aux cheveux blancs

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux bleus pour croiser ceux de Seto. L'inquiétude vira rapidement au soulagement et sans pouvoir se retenir, il plaqua la jeune femme contre lui, la serrant comme s'il ne désirait jamais la lâcher.

Le cœur de Kisara battit plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se rappelait que c'était la façon exacte dont Seth l'avait tenu plus tôt. Elle rougit en se souvenant de la suite.

« Seto » commença t'elle, ne sachant par où commencer

« Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte » la coupa-t-il, le visage enfoui dans son cou et ses cheveux blanc

Il y avait tellement à dire mais dans l'instant, Kisara se contenta de secouer la tête et de passer ses deux bras autour du cou de cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué malgré tout.

Atem, qui n'avait rien manqué de cette scène se retourna pour faire face à ses meilleurs amis qui le reconnurent de suite. Même si Yugi lui ressemblait, l'aura du pharaon ainsi que certaines de ses expressions faciales ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à lui. Il leur sourit, tentant de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce geste car il ne pouvait pas rester. L'au-delà l'attendait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Téa qui ressentait déjà ces adieux comme bien plus douloureux que les premiers. Le souverain partageait ce sentiment. La jeune danseuse avait presque déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'excusa auprès de Yugi pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec son corps. D'un coup, il s'avança, plaçant une de ses mains dans les reins de Téa et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il la colla à lui avant de l'embrasser avec autant de passion qu'il en était capable. Bien que surprise sur le coup, la brune ne resta pas figée bien longtemps, participant à ce baiser, profitant de chaque seconde des lèvres d'Atem contre les siennes. C'était quelques secondes de rêves inespérés.

Sous le regard médusé de Joey et Tristan, le roi se détacha à regret de la jeune fille avant de lui chuchoter : « Si tel est notre destin, nous nous retrouverons »

L'histoire d'amour de son cousin l'inspirait. Il jeta un regard en arrière afin de voir Kaiba qui ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de Kisara, ayant visiblement temporairement oublié le monde autour d'eux. En souriant, le pharaon rajouta : « Les âme-sœurs se retrouvent toujours »

Il s'éloigna doucement, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour communiquer avec Yugi avant se poser son dernier regard sur Seto Kaiba. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Atem crut apercevoir un infime mouvement de tête de la part de l'autre homme. Il l'interpréta comme un « merci » et se permit un léger sourire.

Aujourd'hui, il avait accompli son devoir et partait totalement en paix. Sans plus attendre, bien que ce monde lui ait manqué, le pharaon autrefois sans nom posa la main sur le puzzle avant de s'en retourner vers l'au-delà d'où il venait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 21.

Je clôture quasi toutes les petites intrigues qu'il restait ici.

Sérieusement dîtes moi que vous n'avez pas cru que j'allais ramener Kisara à la vie avec un simple baiser d'amour de Seto ? Non, pas que j'en sois incapable mais ça fait trop Disney pour cette histoire.

Kisara vivra donc. Il y aura un dernier chapitre qui finira tout ça parce que et bien c'est inachevé là non ? En tout cas, je serais un peu déçue à votre place si ça se finissait comme ça surtout que comme j'ai dit, j'ai la scène finale. J'ai aussi la trame du prochain chapitre mais je vous dis pas le bordel à rédiger. Enfin bref.

Ça serait très cool de votre part de me donner un avis sur ce chapitre parce que, j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et ait du mal à le poster, je voudrais tant qu'il soit parfait…mais bon, ça existe pas la perfection.

Merci à vous, encore et toujours, navrée pour les coquilles et à bientôt pour le 22ème et dernier chapitre.

Zarryn


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous. Vraiment désolée, je sais j'ai pris mon temps pour ce dernier chapitre. Faute à mes vacances où j'ai tout lâché. Puis je crois qu'à quelque part, je n'avais pas envie d'en finir avec cette histoire qui occupé plus d'un an de ma vie.

Mais bon, c'est la fin. Le plus dur sur une « longue » fanfic est peut-être de savoir quand s'arrêter. Il y a deux chapitres, j'ai eu des idées de suite pour prolonger cette histoire mais il faut l'arrêter ici. Je ferais peut-être une autre histoire qui sera une suite de celle-ci ou une fin alternative (pour ? contre ?) mais dans l'immédiat, je souhaite conclure. Même si j'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière seconde entre sad end ou happy end, et bien finalement, même si je sais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde, cela sera tel que je l'avais imaginé au départ et je m'arrête. Faire des rajouts et des rajouts pourrait gâcher l'histoire. Je ne dis pas que je ne la retravaillerais jamais car elle est extrêmement maladroite et imparfaite à des moments mais pour l'instant, c'est la fin.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivi et toutes celles qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.

Merci à KuroRainy-Chan, la toute première revieweuse de cette histoire, qui a été là tout du long et m'a aidé par ses commentaires et MP. Tu m'as aidé à continuer à avancer et écrire cette histoire quand parfois je doutais de mon travail et m'a également inspiré certains chapitres :) Merci, tellement

Merci à ChristopherRus, également là depuis le début qui par ses mots m'a également aidé à toujours écrire avec toujours un mot d'encouragement. En espérant que la fin te semblera digne et non pas à la façon Trône de Fer ^^

Merci à Fabiola.H.J pour ses compliments qui ont fait plus qui ravir l'auteur en moi, tu m'as flatté au-delà des mots et aidé à croire que cette histoire était bonne alors je commençais à me dire combien j'étais un auteur médiocre.

Du fond du cœur, à tous, merci et merci à ceux qui continueront à lire cette fic après sa fin de publication. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis dessus.

Malgré ses grandes imperfections, je vous livre la fin que j'ai choisi de donner à cette fanfic Blueshipping.

A bientôt, j'espère.

Zarryn

* * *

Le fait d'être en vie, du moins dans un corps bien vivant n'avait rien à voir avec la vie après la mort et ça Atem venait de s'en rendre compte une nouvelle fois.

Non pas que sa situation était inconfortable. Il était auprès de tous les gens qu'il aimait ou presque. Ceux de son ancienne vie en tout cas.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. En prenant temporairement le corps de Yugi, il avait tout ressentit avec une telle intensité. L'air dans ses poumons, le contact de ses doigts contre le puzzle de Millénium, la force magique qui emplissait la pièce alors que Seto et lui ramenaient Kisara dans son corps, les lèvres de Téa contre les siennes…

A cette pensée, le pharaon porta sa main sur sa propre bouche. Ce n'était que dans l'au-delà, suite à l'absence de la jeune femme, qu'Atem avait enfin comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas resté sur Terre, son existence s'étant achevée il y a des siècles.

Le souverain avait cependant foi en la destinée. Comme il l'avait dit à la jeune danseuse avant de repartir dans son monde, ils se retrouveraient s'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas que des mots, il y croyait et cela suffit à faire sourire le pharaon.

Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la salle du trône et fut surprit de la trouver vide. Une part de lui était persuadée d'y trouver Seth à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient quittés. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas.

Il pouvait être n'importe où mais le pharaon le ressentait, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où son grand prêtre pouvait réellement s'être réfugié. Sans attendre, Atem se dirigea vers la pyramide de Seth, son temple des tablettes. Il se demanda le long du trajet comment aborder les choses. S'il s'était agi de Kaiba, peut-être se serait-il permis la petite blague d'arriver avec le visage fermé mais Seth avait déjà bien assez souffert sans que l'on ne s'amuse avec ses sentiments.

Dès qu'il entra dans le temple, comme il s'y attendait, le grand prêtre était là, sa coiffe au sol, à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, agenouillé devant le bas-relief du dragon blanc. Cette gravure immortalisée dans la pierre n'avait pas changé depuis des millénaires mais le pharaon ressentait d'ici que son aura n'était plus la même. Seth l'avait-il perçu ?

Ne voulant pas faire durer plus les choses, le roi d'Égypte interpella son cousin :

« Seth »

L'intéressé qui n'avait pas souhaité faire face à son visiteur, venait de reconnaître son monarque au son de sa voix. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et en les posant sur la représentation du dragon, il soupira. Il ne voyait aucun changement, ce qui témoignait pour lui de l'échec cuisant du roi d'Égypte. Il ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas, ne désirant pas que son cousin écrase ses derniers espoirs. 5000 ans étaient passés sans qu'il ne renonce à Kisara. Il n'était pas prêt à le faire maintenant.

« Seth » insista de nouveau Atem d'un ton traduisant clairement son agacement d'être ignoré.

Le brun se retourna lentement, obéissant à la sommation mais se stoppa net en voyant le sourire de simple joie du pharaon. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir avant qu'Atem ne le lui dise clairement.

Comme ce dernier s'obstinait à se murer dans le silence, Seth posa la question :

« Tu as réussi ? »

Le sourire du pharaon s'intensifia.

« Nous avons réussi Seth » lui répondit-il en insistant sur le premier mot, désireux de partager cette victoire avec l'autre homme qui en avait finalement bien plus fait que lui.

Le maître du dragon n'osait pas y croire, son regard allant du bas-relief à son roi.

« Et si tu allais le constater par toi-même ? » suggéra Atem avec un mouvement de tête en direction du palais

Le grand prêtre, bien qu'encore sous le choc, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit, presque en courant, du temple qui était le sien.

Le pharaon retint un petit rire, se disant qu'il ne l'avait décidément jamais vu ainsi dans aucune de ses vies. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tablette de pierre qui avait emprisonné l'essence de la créature la plus puissante que son magicien ait eu à affronter. Il allait poser la main sur le bas-relief quand des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent se retourner.

Il s'attendait à voir Seth, il fut donc surprit de constater que c'était Isis.

Comme il gardait le silence en l'observant, ce fut la jeune femme qui choisit de commencer la discussion :

« Alors, cela s'est bien passé ? »

Le ton de la prêtresse était interrogatif, mais le roi voyait bien dans les yeux bleus de son amie qu'il n'y avait aucune question là-dedans.

« Tu m'espionnes Isis ? »

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de la brune était sincère et dénué de toute malveillance.

« Simplement observatrice » répondit-elle avant de reprendre « Puis, il m'est difficile de ne pas ressentir les bouleversements et auras mystiques que vous dégagez Seth et toi »

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient peut-être fait beaucoup d'aller-retour depuis l'au-delà en plus de chambouler le monde des vivants.

« Du moment que les dieux ne s'en sont pas aperçus » déclara Atem

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Isis qui ressemblait à de la compassion mélangé à de l'indulgence.

« Les crois-tu aveugle à ce point mon pharaon ? »

La question frappa l'intéressé. Il ne répondit rien. Devant le mutisme du pharaon, la prêtresse choisit de poursuivre :

« Ils sont au courant mon roi. En as-tu douté une seule seconde ? »

Les yeux du souverain s'agrandir de surprise.

« Mais comment ? »

« Ce sont des dieux. Ils savent tous » répliqua l'ancienne gardienne du collier comme si c'était la plus grande des évidences.

L'idée même que les deux cousins pensaient avoir trompé des divinités faisait doucement rire l'égyptienne. Ils faisaient preuve d'une grande arrogance sur ce point.

Ayant du mal à accepter cette révélation, Atem tenta de se défendre :

« Mais s'ils savaient vraiment… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas… au moins tenté de nous stopper… »

« Ils vous ont volontairement laissés faire » coupa Isis

C'est alors que le roi réalisa qu'elle avait surement raison. Ils avaient en effet été arrogant en pensant qu'ils pouvaient agir à leur guise sans être ne serait-ce que repérés.

« Ils voulaient que nous y allions, que cela se produise, sans qu'ils n'aient à intervenir » verbalisa le pharaon

« Que tu y ailles pour sauver l'âme de ton cousin et de son unique amour » précisa la brune « Ils ont simplement fait preuve d'indulgence envers la petite escapade de Seth »

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire. En son fond intérieur, Isis pensait que Seth avait bien assez souffert et que les dieux étaient du même avis qu'elle. Pendant 5000 ans, elle avait vu le regard chargé de reproches que lui lançait l'homme gardien de la baguette dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle avait conscience que même si la rancune qu'il lui vouait était réelle, elle avait aussi pour but de cacher sa peine.

Un moment de silence suivi les déclarations de la jeune prêtresse. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, les deux égyptiens sortirent doucement du temple des tablettes.

Quand le soleil commença à briller sur leurs peaux, tous deux regardèrent en direction du palais avant qu'Isis ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu crois qu'il va enfin pouvoir abandonner la haine viscérale qu'il a envers moi depuis 5000 ans ? »

La question, posée simplement, fit sourire Atem.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit honnêtement le pharaon « Peu importe la vie dans laquelle son âme est incarnée, il semblerait que son mauvais caractère soit une valeur constante. J'imagine cependant que son amour pour elle, dépasse de loin sa colère, peut-être l'adoucira-t-elle quelque peu »

Isis soupira en réunissant ses mains en signe d'une prière qui fit sourire le pharaon.

« Que les dieux t'entendent »

Cette fois, Atem ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Seth finit de gravir deux à deux les dernières marches. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le lit où avait reposé sa bien-aimée durant ses 5000 dernières années. Il fut choqué de ne pas l'y trouver. D'un coup, le prêtre fut convaincu que son âme avait été libéré et renvoyé sur Terre pour s'incarner dans la Kisara qu'il avait rencontré.

Une fois de plus, le prêtre se dit que les dieux lui en voulaient. Il allait se mettre en colère et sans doute retourner la moitié de la pièce quand un inhabituel courant d'elle traversa la pièce, faisant voler en son sens le rideau fait de soie, près de la petite terrasse.

Cela attira son regard et c'est là qu'il vit voler au vent de longs cheveux blancs. Il s'approcha doucement, ne lâchant pas Kisara des yeux. Elle était là, dos à lui. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste derrière elle.

La jeune femme appréciait la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, le vent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Kisara » finit par appeler faiblement le prêtre

La jeune femme se retourna en ouvrant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Seth fut de suite saisit par la beauté de son regard qu'il avait vu se fermer il y a si longtemps.

« Seth » chuchota-t-elle non sans sourire

5000 ans. 5000 longues et terribles années qu'il attendait ça. Pleinement conscient du temps qui passait sans qu'il n'apaise pour autant sa douleur. Elle était là, enfin, sa Kisara. La femme pour laquelle il avait été prêt à tout. Pour laquelle il avait tout fait. Il recommencerait sans hésiter s'il le fallait.

Ils avaient mutuellement tant de choses à se dire, tant de ressentis à exprimer mais le prêtre avait vu de par son expérience avec l'autre Kisara qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il voulait vraiment dans l'instant.

Seth s'approcha de sa Kisara, se collant doucement à elle, chose qu'il n'aura pas pu faire à son époque, que ce soit vis-à-vis des convenances ou encore de leurs différences de rang social. Il la fixa en plaçant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son cou avec son pouce remontant sur sa joue. Il le bougea comme une douce caresse, appréciant la texture de sa peau chaude. Elle était bien là.

Kisara retenait une larme face à l'émotion qu'elle ressentant en ce moment.

L'ancien prêtre se souvenait comme si c'était hier du dernier instant où elle avait été consciente dans ses bras. Il voyait encore clairement son regard faible alors qu'elle lui avouait ses sentiments avant de s'éteindre. Jamais il n'avait pu répondre à son aveu.

Pendant tous ses siècles, à l'attendre, il s'était promis que s'ils se retrouvaient un jour, il ne perdrait plus une seule seconde à nier ce que lui-même ressentait. Pas alors qu'elle était la seule chose sur Terre à pouvoir le rendre heureux.

« Je t'aime aussi Kisara » répondit-il enfin, reprenait à l'exact instant où elle avait perdu la vie

La fille aux yeux bleus ne savait dire si le bond que venait de faire son cœur dans sa poitrine était dû aux mots de Seth ou alors à la façon dont il commençait à avancer lentement son visage près du sien.

Il finit par combler l'espace restant entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu, ni avec sa femme, ni même avec l'autre Kisara, c'était juste indescriptible. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était elle et lui, eux, pour toujours.

L'esprit du dragon se sentait submergé de sensations. Tout au long de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, complète, en paix et pleine de joie qu'actuellement dans la mort.

Le contact avait beau être chaste, cela ne changeait rien à l'intensité d'émotion qui passait actuellement entre eux. Quand Seth rompit ce baiser, il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de doucement sourire.

« Tu m'as tant manqué »

À cet instant, Kisara pensait qu'elle avait atteint de summum des plus belles choses qu'elle pouvait entendre de la bouche du beau prêtre égyptien.

Elle profita de cet instant pour se lover encore plus contre Seth, collant sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu m'as retrouvé »

Seth sourit, répétait cette phrase, cette promesse, qu'il avait pensé, écrit et même dit dans son dernier souffle :

« Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais toujours »

Ce fut à Kisara de sourire à ces mots. Se voulant taquine :

« Tu as mis du temps »

Le grand prêtre se renfrogna légèrement avant de se détendre en entendant un petit rire de la part de la jeune femme dans ses bras, comprenant sa petite plaisanterie douteuse. Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé Seth »

« Je te l'avais promis, au nom du pharaon, je te sauverais » répéta le jeune brun

Il avait tenu chacun de ses engagements, à elle, à lui-même. Leur amour était tel qu'il traversait le temps et les mondes. Le prêtre posa ses lèvres sur le front de Kisara alors qu'elle le questionnait :

« C'est fini, tout est vraiment fini maintenant ? »

Le jeune pharaon s'éloigna d'elle et remonta son visage vers le sien afin qu'il puisse se faire face avant de lui répondre :

« Non » amorça-t-il « Ça vient juste de commencer » déclara t'il en parlant de leur histoire.

Cette fois, ce fut la fille aux yeux bleus qui se redressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Seth, à la plus grande surprise et joie de ce dernier.

Du fond du cœur, il espérait que sa réincarnation était devenu moins stupide et savourait ses retrouvailles au moins autant que lui.

* * *

Les rumeurs selon lesquelles Seto Kaiba serait mort dans son bureau et que son jeune frère tenterait de dissimuler son corps en cours de décomposition étaient très nettement exagérées.

Tout ça parce que le PDG n'avait pas été vu sortant de cette pièce depuis plusieurs jours.

Non, Mokuba tentait au mieux de dissimuler que le devenir de KaibaCorp était devenu totalement indifférent aux yeux de Seto, chose qui était en soi beaucoup plus effrayante que l'idée de la simple mort de son grand frère.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté le bureau car il s'y sentait mieux qu'au manoir. Plus de temps pour réfléchir, moins de risque d'être dérangé vu qu'il avait décommandé tous ces rendez-vous et un service de sécurité plus que suffisant pour repousser la bande à Yugi s'il leur venait en tête de venir lui faire la morale.

La situation n'était cependant pas saine pour autant. Seto se nourrissait quand il y pensait et assurait son hygiène élémentaire avec la petite salle de bain adjacente qu'il avait fait installer quand il s'était aperçu qu'être PDG consistait parfois à passer des nuits entières à travailler. La pièce avait subi de nombreux aménagements depuis le temps de Gozabuto. Elle avait été conçu pour que le duelliste puisse y vivre si nécessaire et dieu sait que cela avait était nécessaire à plusieurs reprises.

Depuis que le maître du dragon blanc avait retrouvé l'ensemble de ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, les choses avaient pris une tournure des plus complexes. Il se questionnait sur qui il était vraiment. Bien sûr, il était Seto Kaiba mais n'était-il que cela ?

Seto Kaiba ne croyait pas à la réincarnation mais merde, il était également le prêtre Seth ou du moins il l'avait été, l'était dans l'au-delà, dans le passé…. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué. Tant d'années à nier, à imposer sa propre vérité à son esprit, tout ça pour qu'au final son monde, tout ce sur quoi il avait bâti sa vie s'écroule.

C'est pour ça qu'une fois certain que Kisara était hors de danger, il avait choisi l'option du repli stratégique. C'était toujours plus classe comme expression que le mot «fuite».

Même ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme aux yeux bleus s'était compliqué. Avait-il des sentiments pour elle au final ou était-ce les sentiments de sa vie antérieure qui ressortaient ? Et puis il y avait aussi certaines de ses actions dont il avait pris conscience en voyant le dragon s'extirper des cartes. Des actions que Kisara ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas si elle savait.

Quel merdier. Il passait son temps à jurer mentalement, chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Makuba se tenait une fois de plus dans le bureau du PDG alors que ce dernier était vautré dans son confortable divan, réfléchissant à la situation. Il tentait de dissocier ce qui appartenait au passé et ce qui n'était qu'à lui, parce que, et bien, il était toujours Seto Kaiba, un homme d'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son cadet soupira.

« Il faut à tout prix finaliser le nouveau disque de duel sinon nous nous tirons une balle dans le pied grand frère. Vu ce que nous a coûté la station spatiale, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le moindre retard »

Ah oui pensa Seto, la fameuse station spatiale à plusieurs milliards ayant nécessité d'avoir recours à des investisseurs qui espéraient bien revoir leur argent. Tout ça pour faire revenir Atem, retrouver ce qui manquait à son cœur, atteindre enfin la paix. Ce qu'il avait découvert avait dépassé toutes ses espérances mais foutu un sacré bordel dans sa vie.

« Tu es en charge du projet Makuba, je m'attelle à d'autres choses plus importantes pour le moment »

Le jeune Kaiba se retint de lui demander si compter le nombre de taches au plafond était réellement d'une importance capitale comparé à l'idée d'être ruiné. Ce n'est pas comme si l'argent avait de l'importance mais…bon sang à qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Bien sûr que l'argent avait de l'importance. Il fallait remettre son grand frère sur les rails et plus vite que ça.

« Bien, ok je t'aide et on se remet au boulot » commença t'il en reprenant une discussion là où elle s'était déjà arrêté « Oui tu as été dans une autre vie un prêtre égyptien, oui cela a sans doute influencé ta vie et ton destin mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas une personne à part entière aujourd'hui »

« Je sais très bien qui je suis Makuba » trancha sèchement Seto

C'était à ce moment-là que la conversation s'était brutalement arrêté la dernière fois. Le cadet se mordit les lèvres. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme était toujours son frère, celui-là même qui refusait de demander de l'aide face à un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à solutionner seul.

« Ecoute, peut-être devrais-tu parler à… »

« Si tu prononces le nom de Yugi, je te jure que j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'il te jette hors de ce bureau » le coupa Kaiba en montant fortement de ton, traduisant sa colère.

Makuba leva les bras en l'air en signe de paix. S'il avait eu un rameau d'olivier, il l'aurait volontiers offert à son aîné. L'avantage de cette soudaine montée de colère était que vu l'éclat de voix de son frère, au moins les rumeurs sur son décès devraient être quelque peu contredite par sa secrétaire personnelle.

« Et Kisara ? »

Kaiba eut de sentiment que son cœur avait eu un battement légèrement plus fort à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas »

C'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'il était capable de donner en ce moment. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était dur de faire entendre raison à Seto.

« Mais tu l'aimes »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il le savait tous les deux. Kaiba ne perdit donc pas de temps à répondre à l'affirmation de son cadet, pensant que son frère était parfois très agaçant quand il s'y mettait.

« J'ai fini de réécrire totalement le programme du nouveau disque de duel, je l'ai déjà transmis aux équipes techniques qui le télécharge actuellement. Je me suis passé d'informer l'équipe d'ingénieur qui avait saccagé le programme la première fois, ce ne sont que des incapables. Maintenant que tu es rassuré sur mon investissement dans les projets de la KaibaCorp ainsi que ses intérêts financiers, veut tu bien me laisser tranquille, que je puisse réfléchir en paix ? »

Makuba se décrocha la mâchoire d'incrédulité.

Jamais Kaiba ne pourrait réellement abandonner la KaibaCorp, cette entreprise faisait partie de ses raisons de vivre. Cependant son jeune frère avait réellement cru que cela ne faisait plus parti de ses priorités. Le pire était que l'aîné n'avait même pas cherché à nier une seule seconde avant que cela ne soit une nécessité pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Seto était parfois insupportable, même pour lui pensa le vice-président. Si jamais Kisara réussissait à le dompter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le jeune homme voulait bien lui offrir une médaille.

* * *

Le ciel était magnifique aujourd'hui. Un subtil mélange de différent bleu. C'est du moins ce que Kisara pensait. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, la jeune femme aimait s'allonger sur le dos et l'observer. C'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis le petit parc de Domino.

Bien que superbe en journée, cela ne valait cependant pas d'apercevoir les étoiles lorsque la nuit tombait enfin.

Contrairement à Kaiba, avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure avait permis à la fille aux yeux bleus de répondre à pas mal de ses questions.

Malgré cela, elle se sentait frustrée. Seto semblait la fuir comme la peste depuis de son réveil. Enfin, juste après son réveil. Au départ, l'émotion l'avait assailli quand elle avait ouvert les yeux pour constater qu'elle était bien en vie, dans les bras de Kaiba.

La dernière chose dont Kisara se souvenait avant cela, c'était d'être dans les bras de Seth. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre. Elle avait, aux frontières de la mort, fait un bout de voyage avec l'homme d'un autre temps. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus ne se souvenait que trop bien que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour « elle ». Elle se souvenait de ses promesses qui avaient été tenus, elle se souvenait de son baiser.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux blancs alors que la jeune femme portait sa main à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Seth. Croyant qu'elle allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, elle n'avait plus été capable de faire la part des choses. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient tant. Seth semblait caractériellement tellement parfait mais elle en était sûre, Kisara aimait Seto.

Evidemment, leur rencontre était peut-être lié à la destinée mais pas ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Dans son esprit il était clair que le prêtre Seth et la première Kisara s'étaient aimé, elle s'en souvenait mais ce n'était pas sa vie. Les émotions que la jeune femme avait en mémoire n'influençaient pas ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui.

Elle aimait Seto Kaiba parce qu'il était Seto Kaiba.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus voyait au travers du masque qu'il portait, elle voyait son courage, sa force mais aussi sa fêlure. Son passé avec son père adoptif, son comportement envers Makuba. Comment ne pas l'aimer lorsque l'on savait qui il était vraiment ? Comment résister à son charme alors qu'il vous sauve la vie ? Comment ne pas vouloir se noyer dans ses yeux bleus océans ? Passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné ? Mais là ses pensées s'égaraient du sujet.

Il n'était pas qu'un PDG arrogant ne voulant que reconquérir un titre de duel de monstres. C'était un homme complexe avec son passé, ses blessures et sa propre manière, parfois stupide, de gérer cela. Et elle l'aimait, pour ce qu'il était. Peu importait le reste.

Kisara s'était aperçu qu'elle n'en voulait même pas à Seto pour avoir déchirer la carte du dragon blanc du grand-père de Yugi malgré les conséquences que cela avait eu sur elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à tous les souvenirs autour du passé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'esprit du dragon savait ce qu'il faisait en lui montrant tout cela. En particulier le moment où le pharaon avait chassé l'obscurité du cœur de Kaiba. Avant, il semblait comme possédé par des démons qu'Atem avait fait disparaître.

Sur cette pensée, elle tourna la tête vers Yugi qui contemplait le ciel à ses côtés.

Se sentant observé, il la regarda également avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il

Reportant son attention sur le ciel, elle lui répondit en fermant les yeux.

« Rien, je pensais juste au pharaon »

Le sourire de Yugi s'accentua sans qu'il ne lâche Kisara des yeux.

« Pas qu'au pharaon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse. Bien sûr que la jeune femme pensait chaque seconde à Kaiba. Si seulement ce dernier s'évertuait à ne pas faire le mort lorsqu'elle tentait de rentrer en contact avec lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, le duelliste tricolore ne connaissait que trop bien le parcours du combattant qu'était de contacter le PDG si ce dernier ne le désirait pas.

« Tu es déjà passé à KaibaCorp ? » se remémora le duelliste

« Deux fois » signala Kisara mais à l'accueil, elle me répond constamment… » Poursuivit Kisara en prenant la voix de la secrétaire « …Je suis navrée, mais aujourd'hui monsieur Kaiba est… »

« En rendez-vous d'affaire et ne peux pas être déranger » finit Yugi, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois où cette même excuse lui avait été donnée.

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le silence. Le jeune duelliste avait vu la façon dont Kaiba avait serré Kisara contre lui lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle semblait compter plus que tout au monde à ses yeux puis mais malgré cela, il était parti. Son rival ne l'avait jamais vu si peu sûr de lui malgré ses tentatives pour sauver les apparences.

Seto Kaiba était définitivement un homme complexe et avoir accepté son passé ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à y voir plus clair.

Yugi se souvenait clairement des pensées du pharaon lorsqu'il avait de nouveau investit son corps. Le duelliste maître des dragons avaient recouvré la mémoire et accepté d'y croire, sinon jamais ils n'auraient pu s'allier pour libérer l'âme du dragon piégé dans ces cartes de papier.

« Yugi » interpella une voix à côté d'eux

L'intéressé et Kisara se redressèrent pour observer Joey. Visiblement, le débat sur le lieu du repas entre Tristan et lui-même avait pris fin et au vu du regard désespéré qu'arborait Téa, c'était sans doute encore une fois « burger » au menu du jour.

« Tu veux venir Kisara ? » l'interrogea le blond

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire polie avant de décliner l'invitation.

« Allez, ça te ferait du bien, puis tu arrêteras de ruminer à cause de cet abruti de Kaiba »

Téa qui avait entendu ouvrit de grands yeux mais Joey ne le vit pas. La danseuse avait compris qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas insulter le PDG devant Kisara.

Même si Joey et Tristan ne voulaient pas parier sur le couple Kaiba/Kisara pour de nombreuses raisons, Téa quant à elle pensait que seuls les sentiments comptaient. Comme lui avait dit le pharaon, les âmes-sœurs sont destinées à se retrouver. Elle y croyait pour Atem et elle-même, ce qui lui permettait d'appréhender l'avenir avec plus de sérénité alors elle voulait y croire pour Seto et la fille aux yeux bleus.

Face à la remarque de Joey, sachant parfaitement la façon dont le grand blond percevait le PDG, Kisara ne s'offusqua pas. Puis c'était vrai, il agissait souvent, et maintenant particulièrement, comme un abruti. Ils devaient parler, crever l'abcès mais non. La jeune femme savait clairement ce qu'elle ressentait mais qu'éprouvait Kaiba ?

Là était toute la question. Elle pouvait l'aimer plus que tout au monde, s'il n'éprouvait rien en retour, cela serait inutile. Décevant. Horriblement douloureux.

« Je t'avoue que j'ai d'autres projets en tête Joey » répondit enfin la jeune femme au blond.

Respectant sa décision, bien qu'il en aurait préféré une autre, le duelliste de la chance se retira doucement, rejoignant Téa et Tristan.

« Sûre ? » Questionna Yugi

« Certaine » Affirma-t-elle

Ne voyant toujours pas le champion du monde de duel bouger, elle se permit un sourire avant de le rassurer.

« Tout va bien »

Le duelliste lui répondit également avec un sourire mais d'indulgence. C'était faux, elle n'allait pas vraiment bien mais il savait également qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Ou du moins qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« Si tu changes d'avis… »

« Je sais, merci » le coupa t'elle

Le maître des jeux s'éloigna de Kisara. Ils étaient maintenant amis mais il n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur elle à présent. Le jeune homme était persuadé que ce rôle serait bientôt tenu par quelqu'un d'autre. Yugi avait été le seul à voir Kaiba au plus mal et prêt à tout pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc. Il lui était inconcevable qu'ils ne finissent pas par être réunis. Pas avec ce qu'ils éprouvaient de façon visible l'un pour l'autre. Il espérait pour Kisara que Kaiba accepterait ses émotions plus rapidement qu'il n'avait accepté son passé et héritage mystique.

Le duelliste finit par se diriger vers ses meilleurs amis. Il croisa le regard de Téa et tenta de lui apporter d'avance son soutien face à la nouvelle épreuve culinaire qu'elle allait vivre.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Yugi sentit à la vue du visage de Joey que le débat allait repartir sur le comportement de Kaiba et franchement il n'en avait pas envie. Il choisit donc de détourner le sujet avant même qu'il ne commence.

« Alors Téa, tu as déjà acheté les billets d'avion ? »

Le visage de l'intéressée s'illumina. Elle avait été acceptée dans une école de danse à Broadway comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Son départ pour l'Amérique n'était désormais plus qu'une question de jour.

« Oui, je pars la semaine prochaine. Ça me laissera le temps de m'installer avant le début des cours » répondit la brune avec enthousiasme

La diversion de Yugi avait fonctionné à merveille parce que Joey enchaîna :

« Tu ne nous oublieras pas quand tu seras devenue une célèbre danseuse de ballet, hein Téa ? »

« Jamais »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa par le cou ses trois meilleurs amis pour les attirer dans un câlin.

Le maître des jeux auraient été gêné par cette étreinte à une époque pas si lointaine que ça. Aujourd'hui, grâce au retour d'Atem, même temporairement, la situation s'était clarifiée dans son esprit. Téa aimait le pharaon et l'ancien monarque lui rendait également ses sentiments. Le fait que cette situation ait été éclaircie avait permis de faire sauter la bulle de tristesse que Yugi lisait dans les yeux de la jeune danseuse à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Dorénavant il savait que son autre lui et Téa avançaient chacun de leurs côtés, persuadés qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour si la destinée en avait décidé ainsi.

L'amour semblait flotter dans l'air ces temps-ci même si aucune relation n'avait abouti à quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas faute pour Joey et Tristan de vouloir créer des relations pour eux-mêmes. Même si celle que le brun tentait de créer avec la sœur du blond n'était pas du tout du gout de ce dernier.

Parfois les deux amis encourageaient Yugi à trouver une fille qui serait digne de son attention. En tant que maître des jeux, son intérêt lui serait tout rendu.

Le jeune duelliste souriait toujours face à cette déclaration. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de chercher. L'amour viendrait pour lui lorsque le moment serait venu. Il n'aspirait pas à ça de façon immédiate. Plus que les émotions romantiques, le duelliste ressentait surtout le manque de son ami, de son frère de cœur, de son autre-lui.

Son récent retour lui avait bien prouvé que même s'il vivait dans des dimensions séparées, leurs destinées étaient intimement liées.

Le maître des jeux en était sûr. Un jour, ils se retrouveraient également.

« Si le destin le permet » chuchota le tricolore pour lui-même sans s'en rendre compte

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Yugi ? » demanda Téa en relâchant sa prise sur ses amis

S'apercevant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, le jeune homme se reprit.

« Je disais qu'il est évident que tu nous reviendras sans nous avoir oublié. Il n'y a que trois choses sur cette Terre dans lesquelles j'ai foi. La destinée, l'âme des cartes et enfin, le pouvoir de notre amitié »

Pour finir son discours, ce fut Yugi qui tendit la main en avant comme il l'avait fait tant de fois.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les trois autres tendirent leurs mains également. Peu importe les années, les kilomètres, les disputes ou n'importe quoi qui pourraient se mettre sur leur route. Leur amitié serait toujours là. C'était le ciment de leur relation. Ils se le promettaient encore une fois, mains tendus, se regardant dans les yeux : elle durerait toujours.

* * *

Les bureaux de la KaibaCorp, encore.

Une imposante structure qui surplombait tout Domino. Et dire qu'à une époque cette société fabriquait des armes. Difficile à croire lorsque l'on regardait l'entrée. Deux statues, représentant le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus fétiche de l'actuel PDG, gardaient les portes.

Est-ce que cela se voulait être un avertissement ? Un message de puissance ? Ou un simple clin d'œil au jeu de carte et simulateur holographique ayant contribué au succès de l'entreprise ?

Peu importait. Les dragons paraissaient familiers, presque amicaux aux yeux de Kisara lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Et pour cause, elle était le dragon ou du moins le dragon résidait dans son âme ou son âme ne faisait qu'un avec le dragon, bref, cela avait toujours été confus, même à l'époque de l'Égypte. L'important était qu'aujourd'hui, elle était entière, à un détail près. Il lui manquait la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus.

Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait franchi seule pour la première fois ces portes. Elle venait rendre un cadeau à Kaiba avec l'intention de ne plus jamais le revoir. A contrario, en cet instant, elle donnerait presque n'importe quoi pour le revoir juste une fois. Cependant, l'armada de secrétaires d'accueil ne semblait pas décider à lui faire cette faveur.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était accoudée sur le comptoir depuis bientôt une minute, la femme en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre en compte son existence. Cela commençait à prodigieusement agacer Kisara.

« Excusez-moi » Demanda-t-elle enfin

Contrairement aux petites jeunettes qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à présent, ce fut une femme bien cinquantenaire qui releva la tête et la toisa de derrière ses lunettes semblant faites d'écailles de crocodile.

« Vous désirez ? »

Un poil plus d'arrogance et de mépris dans la voix et ça aurait pu être de ton de Seto lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un qu'il jugeait inférieur.

« Voir monsieur Kaiba »

Le sourire de la secrétaire s'élargit en quelque chose de carnassier. Elle flanquait la chair de poule.

« Notre PDG est quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé, prenez donc rendez-vous, rappelez et demandez la secrétaire de Monsieur Seto Kaiba. Je suis navrée »

Au vu du ton qu'elle employait, en plus de son sourire, elle n'était véritablement pas désolée. C'était même à croire qu'elle y prenait plaisir. La garce pensa Kisara. Cela fit monter une vague de colère dans la jeune femme avant de lui donner une idée. Elle se calma avant de répondre sur le même ton mielleux et enjoué qu'elle.

« Oh non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise » déclara-t-elle avant de rire un peu « Je ne viens pas voir le PDG, je viens voir le vice-président, monsieur Makuba Kaiba »

Devant l'air sceptique de la cinquantenaire ayant perdu son sourire, elle ajouta :

« Nous avons rendez-vous. Appelez-le, il le confirmera »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus savait à force d'avoir parlé avec Makuba que ce dernier n'avait pas de secrétaire personnelle comme Seto pour gérer son planning vu qu'il était assez autonome sur ce point.

Makuba, pourquoi n'y avait-elle-même pas pensé avant ? Elle se traita alors mentalement de bécasse stupide.

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? » demanda en boudant la secrétaire, son téléphone à la main, prête à vérifier l'information

Ne se démontant pas, elle s'avança vers l'autre femme sourire aux lèvres avant de lui donner son prénom.

* * *

Les idées et souvenirs de Kaiba étaient presque ordonnés maintenant. Au final, il allait continuer à faire les choses comme il les avait toujours faites. Bon, maintenant, il semblerait bien difficile en plus d'être hypocrite de prétendre que le passé, la magie, tout ça, n'avaient jamais existé.

Néanmoins, comme il l'avait dit, il restait un homme tourné vers l'avenir. Il connaissait la vérité et cela allait lui permettre d'aller de l'avant. Cela ne changeait pas qui il était. Il était et resterait Seto Kaiba. Ce qu'avait vécu Seth appartenait à Seth. S'en souvenir était tout au plus, anecdotique. C'est ce qu'il se répétait.

Il aurait pu se convaincre de tout cela si les émotions qu'il éprouvait pour Kisara n'étaient pas encore un peu flou.

Seth en était fou amoureux, il a passé sa vie à trouver un moyen de rassembler leurs âmes et visiblement, il avait réussi puisque lui-même était tombé sur Kisara. Avec l'aide du pharaon, ils avaient sauvé son âme. Et maintenant ?

Bien sûr qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle mais était-ce vraiment lui qui ressentait ça ? Tel était toute la question. Il se refusait à vivre la vie d'un autre. Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin ni l'envie de se lier à qui que ce soit.

De son divan, Kaiba poussa un profond soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir encore et il reconnut sans peine la démarche de son petit frère. Il se demanda s'il était désireux de reprendre la conversation sur son état émotionnel ou si c'était les bénéfices de la KaibaCorp qui lui faisait se faire du souci.

« Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais que tu me laisse tranquille pour réfléchir en paix » siffla le duelliste sans bouger d'un pouce

Seul le silence lui répondit et Seto sut que ce n'était pas normal.

D'un bon il sauta de son précieux divan où il avait élu domicile pour regarder son jeune frère.

Ce ne fut cependant pas son cadet qui attira son regard mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs se trouvant derrière lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Tous deux se fixèrent en silence sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent, ne serait-ce qu'en clignant des yeux. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, autant que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque qui résonnait en lui. Cette fille le rendait fou.

Makuba passa son regard de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il était devenu totalement invisible.

Quand la secrétaire d'accueil avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'une femme prénommée Kisara était ici et prétendait avoir rendez-vous avec lui, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour confirmer cette information. Il avait été affreusement long pour lui d'attendre dans son bureau qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune Kaiba regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus proche de la fille aux yeux bleus lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et était sortie de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il ressentait que sa place était auprès de Seto.

Il lui avait été difficile de ne pas lui sauter au cou, heureux de la revoir. Elle semblait aller bien, malgré un trouble visible.

Après un moment à parler et à s'expliquer mutuellement la situation, c'est-à-dire Seto s'enfermant dans son bureau pour réfléchir et ignorant l'existence même de la jeune femme, Makuba décida d'agir. Il avait mené Kisara au bureau de son aîné en espérant que cela permettrait enfin au duelliste de mettre ses idées et ses sentiments au clair.

Après un petit raclement de gorge qui n'eut pas pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur lui, le vice-président fit une petite déclaration tant en s'éloignant lentement vers la porte :

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire »

À cet instant, Kaiba se promit de dépecer son petit frère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il aurait voulu lui signifier par un regard glacial mais il aurait dû rompre le contact visuel avec Kisara pour cela. Il s'en abstint donc. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle semblait encore plus belle qu'avant, ayant une lueur dans ses prunelles bleues qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir vu depuis l'Égypte.

Le PDG eut envie de se gifler à cette pensée, souhaitant se reprendre et mettre de la distance avec ses ressentis troubles. Ce n'était pas la même Kisara à l'époque se remémora t'il.

La porte du bureau se Seto claqua les laissant seul. Chacun aurait souhaité que l'autre démarre la conversation. La jeune femme était la plus patiente, Kaiba le plus têtu. Cela aurait sans doute pu s'éterniser ainsi si Kisara n'avait pas détourné le regard, brisant cet instant avant de se mettre à avancer jusqu'à l'immense fenêtre derrière le bureau du PDG.

Lui tournant le dos, elle observait maintenant la ville tout en lui parlant :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels »

« D'où ta visite en personne ? »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui, son regard était ferme. En réponse, il fit en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour le sien.

« Je me souviens de tout Seto, de tout » lâcha la jeune femme en insistant pour le dernier mot.

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau. Kaiba avait tenté de la convaincre à une époque qu'elle avait vécu une vie avant celle-ci mais sans succès.

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Ainsi elle avait donc recouvré la mémoire. Elle se souvenait de leur passé commun, de Seth, de l'amour non vécu qu'ils avaient pourtant partagés dans leurs vies antérieures. Mais ce n'était pas eux, ça ne leur appartenait pas. Qu'en pensait-elle ?

Le PDG secoua la tête, pas réellement prêt à avoir la réponse.

« Tu ne sais pas tout »

« Si, vraiment tout »

Le ton vraiment sure d'elle intrigua Seto.

« Je n'étais pas simplement endormie. J'ai vu tant de choses » rajouta la jeune femme

Elle pensait à tout ce que Seth lui avait montré. Sa vie à lui, Seto caressant la joue de la première Kisara. Elle songea également à ce que l'esprit du dragon lui avait montré, comment Seto avait évolué avec le temps pour en venir à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Mal à l'aise dans cette discussion, incertain de tout ce qu'elle sous entendait, Kaiba tenta un retour sur un terrain qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait :

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux et je te… » Il hésita un moment, le mot « remercie » ayant du mal à sortir, « j'éprouve de la reconnaissance, tu sais, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi au manoir »

Elle le regarda de façon interrogative pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas

« Avec Daevis » précisa-t-il « Le fou de la gâchette »

Un « Oh » de compréhension se forma sur les lèvres de Kisara sans qu'il n'en sorte aucun son. Elle baissa les yeux se perdant dans ses pensées.

De la reconnaissance ? Elle s'était jetée entre lui et une arme mortelle. Même si elle avait fait cela par amour et de façon totalement instinctive, voilà ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? De la reconnaissance ? S'il était même incapable de formuler correctement des remerciements, comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'ils parlent de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Saisissant ce moment d'accalmie pour prendre du recul, Kaiba invita sa jeune invitée auto proclamé à quitter son bureau car il avait, selon lui, beaucoup de travail. Il aurait bien promis de la rappeler plus tard mais il ne voulait pas s'engager lorsqu'il n'était pas sure de lui. Kisara s'avança vers la porte sans réfléchir, le suivant, encore noyée dans ses pensées.

Seto posa la main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Se faisant, elle posa sa propre main sur celle du PDG, bloquant le mouvement pour permettre sa prochaine sortie.

« Non »

« Non ? » interrogea le duelliste

Elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle n'allait pas se laisser mettre à la porte si facilement alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion d'être auprès de lui. Elle devait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

D'instinct, Kaiba releva les yeux vers elle. D'habitude, il avait réponse à tout mais cette question le surprit. C'était direct. Trop en l'occurrence. Il ne répondit donc pas, se contentant d'hausser légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui suis-je pour toi ? » continua-t-elle « Je t'ai vu dans le désert égyptien il y a 5000 ans »

La phrase « J'ai vu tant de choses » prenait soudain son sens dans l'esprit du PDG

« Tu parles de mon sosie égyptien je suppose ? » se moqua t'il

Elle secoua brièvement la tête.

« Non, je ne te parle pas de Seth mais bien de toi »

Bien qu'il tiqua sur l'utilisation du prénom, marquant une distinction entre les deux hommes, Seto ne répondit pas.

« Je t'ai vu avec elle. La première Kisara. Je t'ai vu la suivre, la porter, lui caresser la joue, presque amoureusement »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me faire dire à la fin ? »

« Qui suis-je pour toi ? » répéta la fille aux yeux bleus

Il voyait parfaitement là où elle voulait en venir. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle lui demandait si elle n'était pas un simple substitut à cette fille.

« Tout ceci est ridicule » siffla le duelliste

Kaiba s'éloigna d'elle en direction de son bureau mais la jeune femme le suivit et l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau, souhaitant l'obliger à se retourner pour lui faire face. Ceci ne fut pas un succès car le PDG retira brusquement son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » s'emporta Seto « Que nous avons vécu une autre vie avant celle-là ? Visiblement oui. Ce que nous pensons éprouvé l'un pour l'autre n'est sans doute que le résidu de cette existence passé et il n'y a rien de plus à en dire »

Sous le choc, elle avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire de quelques centimètres. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Non, elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Parce que s'il était réellement convaincu par ce qu'il disait, alors ce qu'elle était sure d'éprouver n'avait plus aucune valeur.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où il en était, perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait le PDG préférait repousser ses émotions et de ce fait, la jeune femme pour qui il s'était tant battu. Tout ça à cause de ses souvenirs qui auraient pourtant du éclaircir sa vision. Il ressentait pourtant des sentiments si forts pour Kisara.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas la regarder. Il craignait maintenant que le sujet avait clairement été abordé de ne pas savoir faire preuve de retenue. Il avait tant envie de la serrer dans ses bras avec l'idée qu'elle lui avait tant manqué.

Pour la fille aux yeux bleus, peu importait qu'il croyait sincèrement ce qu'il disait ou que ce soit une nouvelle tentative pour se protéger. Elle devait lui dire elle ce qu'elle ressentait. Quitte à ce que ce soit la fin de tout. Kisara était triste et en colère à la fois parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce lien entre eux, cette connexion. Elle n'avait pas fantasmé le désir dans ses yeux, ni ses actions de protections. Non, ce type ressentait quelque chose pour elle, que ce soit son moi antique ou moderne était une autre question. Elle en était sûre qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

« Joey a raison » lâcha t'elle abruptement

Cela surprit Kaiba qu'elle fasse référence à ce bon à rien dans un moment pareil. À tel point qu'il oublia une seconde ses propres consignes, fixant les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient maintenant face alors qu'il l'interrogeait :

« Wheeler ? Raison sur quelque chose ? Ça serait une première » se moqua ouvertement Kaiba « Et à quel propos je te prie ? »

« Toi » répondit-elle du tac au tac « Tu es vraiment un abruti »

Un silence glacial s'en suivit.

« Je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose mais tu préfères tout jeter à la poubelle plutôt que de l'admettre. Il est plus simple de prétendre que c'étaient les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Fit la jeune femme avant de reprendre « Je me souviens des émotions que mon ancienne vie pour Seth mais je fais la part des choses car je sais que ce ne sont pas elles qui commandent à mon cœur aujourd'hui »

Le PDG ne put la lâcher des yeux. Il savait en son fond intérieur qu'elle avait raison mais garda un visage impassible, trop habitué à cacher ses émotions pouvant être interprété comme un signe de faiblesse. Cela n'empêcha pas Kisara de poursuivre. Elle avait ouvert une vanne et n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses paroles de sortir. Se faisant, elle faisait preuve de bien plus de courage que lui.

« Alors oui Seto, tu es un abruti, peut-être même le plus gros de tous »

C'était dur de lui dire ça. Dur à entendre pour le duelliste qui était bien plus touché par ses mots qu'il ne le souhaitait, qu'il n'aurait dû l'être s'il ne ressentait vraiment rien pour elle. Kisara ne le remarqua pas alors qu'elle continuait à parler, un peu plus fort qu'avant :

« Mais c'est de cet abruti dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Pas d'un égyptien dans le passé, de toi. »

Elle fit une courte pause, fixant ses yeux bleus, attendant qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'impliquaient ses mots.

« C'est la vérité, je t'aime Seto, je t'aime. »

Il ne savait pas si cela se voyait physiquement mais Kaiba eut le souffle coupé. La seule raison pour laquelle sa mâchoire ne se décrocha pas suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme était parce qu'il était lui-même figé sur place. La sincérité brillait dans les yeux bleus de Kisara.

Mise à part par Makuba, Seto se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé aussi intensément et qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir également aimé avant ça.

Devant l'inaction du PDG face à sa déclaration, Kisara sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle les laisse couler devant cet homme. Elle interpréta à tort sa position rigide et figée comme le reflet de son cœur indifférent et glacial. Il était désormais évident pour elle qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

« Je t'aime Seto » répéta-t-elle une dernière fois presque dans un murmure sans lâcher les yeux de Kaiba.

Elle ne voyait rien en lui. Elle pensa à Seth, à son regard empli d'amour qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Seto la regarde de la même manière. Mais non. Il avait tout gâché.

Ne désirant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce bureau, Kisara tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte, elle fit une pause en saisissant la poignée mais rien ne se passa. Il ne la retenait pas. Elle prit donc la décision de la franchir sans retour en la faisant claquer derrière elle.

Le duelliste fut réveillé au son de ce claquement.

« Kisara » chuchota-t-il la voix enrouée alors que l'intéressée ne pouvait plus l'entendre

Il fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer de nouveau devant l'immense vitre. Le ciel était gris mais c'était encore trop lumineux comparé à son humeur. Il se passa quelques secondes ou minutes, il ne savait pas, avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber.

Lentement, il écarta légèrement les pans de son manteau bleu pour mettre les mains dans les poches de son pantalon dans l'unique objective de faire quelque chose pour se donner une contenance. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il poussa un profond soupir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lassitude tout en collant son front contre la vitre froide qui ne soulagea pas son migraine en cours.

Il l'avait laissé partir. La fille pour qui il éprouvait toutes ces émotions venait de franchir définitivement les portes de son bureau mais aussi de sa vie et il l'avait laissé partir. Seto avait conscience qu'il avait abandonné tout ce en quoi il croyait, jeter aux ordures ses convictions, mis sa vie et son âme en jeu juste pour que Kisara puisse vivre et voir le soleil se lever un jour de plus.

Ce n'était pas Seth qui avait pris ces décisions-là, il en avait prise bien d'autres mais celles-ci étaient les siennes, uniquement.

Elle l'aimait mais elle était partie, tout ça parce qu'il avait d'abord été trop choqué puis ensuite trop fier pour s'abaisser à la retenir.

Fermant les yeux, il refusa de reconnaître, même pour lui-même, que ce cabot pleurnichard ait dit quelque chose d'intelligent car c'était sans doute un coup de chance et sortit de son contexte. Néanmoins, ayant conscience qu'il ne le formulerait plus jamais à haute voix, il répéta les mots de Kisara avec lesquels il était, bien malgré lui, d'accord :

« Je suis un abruti, le plus gros de tous »

* * *

La pluie tombait déjà à verse lorsque la jeune femme franchit les portes de la KaibaCorp. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, elle fit le pari avec elle-même qu'elle était capable d'attraper une pneumonie avant même d'avoir atteint un endroit chaud et sec.

Après l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue, Kisara se dit qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'attraper une grave maladie. Elle envisagea pendant quelques secondes d'envoyer un message à Yugi ou un de ses amis pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher avant de se rappeler que le seul moyen de transport du groupe autre que leurs jambes était le vélo de Joey. Dans la mesure où l'objectif était d'augmenter son espérance de vie et non de la réduire, elle se résigna à rentrer à pied.

Elle fit quelques pas lorsqu'un éclat de voix retentit derrière elle :

« Kisara »

La fille aux cheveux blancs se retourna d'un coup.

Kaiba.

Makuba Kaiba se tenait là, le visage plus qu'attristé. Il s'avança vers elle sans se soucier une seconde qu'il était en train de tremper son magnifique costume de créateur. Il avait du courir pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'ait fui trop loin et de ce fait, n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper un parapluie.

Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux eut un geste pour lui prendre la main avant de s'interrompre.

« Je suis tellement désolé » déclara-t-il « Sincèrement »

Les avait-il espionnés ? Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Malgré sa sollicitude, Kisara ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Ce n'était pas le frère qu'elle aurait souhaité voir. C'était une nouvelle preuve de sa stupidité d'espérer que le grand Seto Kaiba lui court après et descende de sa tour pour s'excuser ou encore lui avouer des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas. Non, c'était Makuba qui était là. Le gentil frère. Elle aurait voulu lui offrir un sourire en retour mais elle ne s'en sentait plus le courage. Parce que Seto l'avait rejeté. Encore. Mais il n'y avait pas de malentendu à éclaircir cette fois.

« Laisse-moi te ramener »

La fille aux yeux bleus se contenta de secouer la tête pour refuser la proposition. Elle redressa son visage vers le haut du bâtiment, tentant d'apercevoir Kaiba à travers une des vitres mais sans y parvenir. Les étages se mélangeaient déjà dans son esprit. Il eut soudain un éclair, illuminant la façade. Cela sortit Kisara de sa réflexion et elle l'interpréta comme le signal de son départ. Elle ne voulait pas passer un instant de plus dans cet endroit.

« Prend soin de toi Makuba »

Puis sans autre mot, elle se tourna et s'avança, se moquant la pluie. Le jeune Kaiba eut un pincement au cœur devant cette fin qui n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Toi aussi Kisara »

Il releva lui aussi le regard vers la tour, sachant ce que la jeune fille cherchait, sauf que lui le trouva. C'était infime mais il pouvait reconnaître la forme de son grand frère placé devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il n'allait pas aller lui parler. Pas cette fois. Il respectait les choix de Kaiba même quand il ne les approuvait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment le duelliste et son cœur pour voir à travers lui et là, il en était sûr. Le PDG faisait une erreur sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas agir.

Néanmoins le cadet ne put s'empêcher de formuler une question rhétorique à laquelle de son grand frère ne répondrait pas.

« Et pourtant tu l'aimes Seto. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ça ? »

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé initialement, Kisara ne sentait pas le froid. Du moins pas à l'extérieur. Juste le vide et le sentiment glacial à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

L'avantage de la pluie, c'est que s'il était possible de faire abstraction des yeux rouges, le fait de pleurer passait relativement inaperçu. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses larmes qui se contentaient de dévaler ses joues. Il n'y avait aucun sanglot ou gémissement plaintif, non. Juste cette eau qui sortait elle-même de son corps.

Le long du chemin, la jeune femme tentait d'avoir des pensées rassurantes.

C'était un chagrin d'amour comme tout le monde en a dans sa vie. L'idée que cet amour n'était pas comme les autres parce qu'il avait traversé le temps, les univers et perduré dans des vies futures lui traversa l'esprit mais elle chassa cette pensée pour revenir à quelque chose de plus terre à terre.

Elle n'allait pas mourir de chagrin, elle allait s'en remettre. Un jour. Peut-être. Elle espérait.

Cela ne serait pas simple mais le temps guérit de tout il parait. Même si cela lui semblait impensable actuellement, il était plus que probable, statistiquement parlant, qu'elle tombe de nouveau amoureuse un jour. Sans doute d'un type gentil et doux comme Yugi. Ou alors d'un gars drôle et passionné comme Joey.

L'idée même arracha un petit sourire sans joie à Kisara. Si Kaiba avait ne serait-ce que pensé que la jeune femme considérait hypothétiquement le blond... Pas impossible que ça le rende malade. Enfin, si elle comptait, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Kisara » retentit derrière elle

La fille aux cheveux blancs se retourna pour voir que ce n'était nul autre que le PDG de le KaibaCorp qui avait prononcé son prénom. Il était là, debout, droit, fier, les bras croisés dans une posture peu engageante. L'eau commençait à lui ruisseler dessus sans qu'il ne cherche quoi que ce soit pour s'abriter. Son manteau bleu devint plus foncé alors que sa chemise commençait doucement à lui coller à la peau.

La fille aux yeux bleus se demanda comment il était apparu derrière elle ainsi avant de remarquer une voiture un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas conduit comme un sauvage cette fois ou alors cela avait été atténué par le fait qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées en plus du bruit de la pluie fracassante.

« Dis-le encore » intima le duelliste comme un ordre

Il était resté figé, choqué, incrédule tout à l'heure mais Kaiba n'avait pas assez de fierté mal placé pour en rester là, pas avec elle en tout cas.

Kisara croyait avoir compris ce qu'il demandait, elle soupira donc.

« Arrête ça, ne joue pas avec moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas alors laisse-moi tourner la page, laisse-moi… »

« Te laisser quoi ? M'oublier ? » la coupa le duelliste

Le mot « Oui » était sans doute la réponse présente dans l'esprit de Kisara mais Kaiba ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oubli. Au contraire, il voulait qu'elle n'ait que lui à l'esprit, qu'il occupe tous ses rêves et espoirs.

Seto s'approcha un peu plus de la fille qu'il avait tant cherchée et finalement retrouvée. Il l'avait déjà laissé partir une fois, il n'allait pas recommencer. Le brun éprouva de la culpabilité qu'il tenta d'ignorer lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux rougis de son vis-à-vis alors que la pluie ruisselant sur son visage cachait sans doute des larmes. A cette vue, bien malgré lui, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Pendant un petit moment, il se demanda combien de fois elle avait pleuré à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait et si cette fois n'était pas celle de trop. Kaiba n'avait jamais prétendu être un homme facile à comprendre et encore moins à aimer. Il espérait seulement qu'elle était sincère et avait vraiment dans le cœur autant de sentiments que lui en ressentant en ce moment.

Comme la jeune femme ne prenait pas la parole, il sut que cette mission lui revenait. Il se devait d'expliquer sa présence ici qui était très contradictoire avec ce qui c'était passé dans son bureau quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il n'y a toujours eu que Makuba. Aucun titre, aucune fierté, aucune entreprise qui puisse rivaliser avec l'importance que j'accorde à mon petit frère. Il était la seule personne au monde pour laquelle je serais prêt à mourir »

Comprenant, Kisara hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai comme elle avait pu le constater de ses yeux quand elle visitait les souvenirs du passé en compagnie de Seth. Elle se souvenait du duel entre Yugi et Kaiba au sommet de ce château où le PDG avait mis sa vie en danger pour pouvoir sauver son frère. Un acte d'amour même si elle savait que Makuba n'avait plus entendu de déclaration d'affection de la part de son frère depuis de nombreuses années.

Après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, Kisara remarqua que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avait employé le temps du passé dans le début de son explication, comme si les choses avaient changé depuis ce jour-là. Bien qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune femme se surprit à espérer de nouveau quelque chose de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus la seule et unique personne qui compte pour moi, Kisara » affirma t'il en fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme

La fille aux cheveux blancs avait un peu trop peur de comprendre, peur de se tromper, de l'horrible déception que ce serait dans ce cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il dise les choses clairement et sans aucune forme d'ambiguïté.

Kaiba choisit ce moment pour répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé à deux reprises dans son bureau, à savoir qui elle était pour lui.

« Tu es toi. Pas une jolie égyptienne que j'ai croisée dans le passé. Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle. J'étais perturbé par notre rencontre mais c'est tout. Ce que je ressens, ces émotions nouvelles… »

Il fit une pause, prenant une grande respiration. Il lui était très difficile de dire ce genre de chose, sans doute par manque d'habitude. Ce n'était tellement pas lui de ressentir ça. Pourtant, la simple idée qu'elle vive, qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça, pas encore.

Seto monta sa propre main pour la poser au niveau de son cœur.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est là. Que lorsque je suis auprès de toi, tu y combles un immense vide. Que ces émotions sont réelles et contrairement à ce que j'ai prétendu plus tôt, elles n'appartiennent qu'à moi »

Il n'avait pas prononcé les mots qu'elle espérait, s'en sentant incapable. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander en une fois, mais c'est peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une déclaration. Makuba aurait sauté de joie sur place s'il avait entendu Seto dire tout ça. Plus que quiconque, il connaissait son frère et savait par conséquent l'importance de telles paroles.

Le PDG déplaça sa main pour la placer sur la joue de la jeune femme. Encrant son regard dans le sien. L'intensité était tel qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait détacher les yeux de l'autre.

« Je suis incapable de mettre des mots dessus, parler n'est pas mon genre, je suis un homme d'action mais avant, redis le moi » demanda Kaiba une nouvelle fois

Kisara sentait son cœur battre à toute allure depuis que le duelliste avait commencé à lui parler. Elle pensait avoir frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque quand il l'avait touché de sa main. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, ses yeux qui la fixaient n'étaient pas froids. Elle y lisait enfin la même chose qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de Seth, cet amour inconditionnel.

Ne pouvant elle-même, éprouver rien d'autre que ce sentiment, la jeune femme accéda à sa demande, réitérant l'aveu de ses sentiments :

« Je t'aime Seto »

Il n'en fallu par plus à Kaiba pour que ses mots résonnent en lui. Il aimait Kisara. Il était fou de cette fille. Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre mais il l'avait à quelque part toujours su. Cette fois, il ne resta pas de marbre à la suite des mots de son aimée mais attira son visage au sien pour coller fermement ses lèvres sur celle de la fille de son cœur.

Enfin, après en avoir eu envie tant de fois, il était en train d'embrasser Kisara. C'était encore mieux de le faire plutôt que de l'imaginer.

Surprise pendant une seconde, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, la fille aux yeux bleus se reprit, passant la main dans les cheveux de Seto, enfin, s'y agrippant légèrement pour le pousser un peu plus contre elle. Chacun embrassait l'autre et rapidement ce baiser devint très passionné, laissant ressortir toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient retenues jusqu'à présent. Le duelliste se sentait également plus complet et en paix qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui était tellement évident que c'était elle qui avait manqué à son cœur et sa vie toutes ses années. Il avait besoin d'elle autant que d'air pour respirer. De son côté, si Kisara avait eut le moindre doute sur ses sentiments entre Seth et Seto, elle n'en aurait plus eu à présent. Embrasser Seto n'avait rien de désespéré contrairement à Seth, c'était juste du bonheur et un tourbillon d'émotion indescriptible.

Peu importait la pluie les trempant jusqu'à l'os, peu importait le monde qui aurait pu s'effondrer, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le baiser de plus en plus torride qu'ils partageaient.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Kaiba qui rompit le contact, appuyant son front sur celui de Kisara alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue. Ils s'aimaient. Cela fit doucement sourire le PDG d'apparence si froide. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses des doigts de Seto sur son visage. Tous deux en voulaient plus mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal.

« Nous sommes trempés » fit remarquer Kaiba

La jeune aux yeux bleus ne put retenir un petit rire. Il était quelque peu inutile de souligner cette évidence.

« Je sais, que propose tu ? »

Le PDG eut un sourire avant d'hésiter, comme si sa prochaine proposition allait être audacieuse.

« Et si je te ramenais à la maison ? »

Elle le regarda interrogativement, comme pour qu'il clarifie de quelle maison il parlait. Il ne tarda pas à rajouter.

« J'ai beaucoup de serviettes sèches et tu as encore plein de vêtements encore stockés dans ta chambre »

Il fit un gros effort pour que sa proposition paraisse le plus neutre possible mais c'était sans compter sur Kisara.

« Dans ta chambre d'ami tu veux dire ? »

Seto leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à elle. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, maintenant il ne la laisserait plus partir. Il se contenta de sourire avant de lui tendre une main. La jeune femme la regarda un instant mais n'hésita pas avant de la saisir, elle irait avec lui. Elle non plus n'avait plus l'intention de le laisser fuir.

Alors que Kaiba l'emmenait en direction de la voiture, elle prit conscience qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape. Il y aurait sans doute encore des problèmes, des disputes et des complications. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant tout, il était Seto Kaiba. Mais après toutes ces épreuves, elle était heureuse d'être avec lui et de se dire que la vie et l'avenir leur tendait enfin les bras.

* * *

Le PDG de la KaibaCorp ne fit pas le moindre mouvement alors que l'attaque frappait son monstre, le détruisant et lui faisant perdre au passage 500 points de vie.

Son long manteau blanc vola en arrière sous le souffle de l'explosion. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, bien au contraire. Il avait foi dans ses incroyables capacités de duelliste. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il récupérait son titre de champion du monde de duel en écrasant Yugi Muto.

Le nouveau système de disque de duel de la KaibaCorp venait juste d'être mis en vente et le conseil d'administration avait demandé qu'une démonstration soit réalisé, cela a visé promotionnelle. Kaiba avait accepté de s'en charger personnellement, à condition qu'il affronte son rival lors de cette démonstration. L'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps se présentait et il allait gagner.

Yugi avait accepté le défi sans trop de réticence, lui-même ayant une condition. Qu'ils jouent tous deux avec de vraies cartes et non des cartes virtuelles. Une histoire de respect de l'âme des cartes. Bien que cette demande ait agacé Kaiba qui perdait l'occasion de montrer une des nouvelles fonctionnalités de son appareil, la perspective de vaincre publiquement l'autre duelliste l'avait convaincu d'accéder à sa requête.

« Vas-y Yugi tu es le plus fort »

« Oui fait mordre la poussière à Kaiba »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers le bord du terrain d'où venaient ces inepties pour regarder les supporters de Yugi. Il se fit un mémo mental pour se souvenir de mettre leurs noms sur la liste de noire de la sécurité lors du prochain duel. Leurs gémissements étaient extrêmement agaçants.

Il reporta son attention sur le maître des jeux. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait physiquement à Atem aujourd'hui. Yugi avait vraiment gardé le meilleur du pharaon en lui, cela incluait également sa confiance en lui-même et dans cette fameuse âme des cartes qui lui avait offert la victoire à chaque fois. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« C'est mon tour » clama le PDG en tirant théâtralement une carte

Kaiba n'aurait pu dire comment, mais il savait de quelle carte il s'agissait avant même de la regarder et bien sûr il avait raison. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Après qu'ils aient réussi à sauver Kisara il y a quelques mois de cela, le duelliste tricolore lui avait rendu ses trois précieux dragons qu'il avait crus perdu pour toujours quand l'esprit de la jeune femme s'était échappé d'elles. Cela avait été une surprise de les retrouver.

« Ce n'étaient pas des cartes âmes vierges dans lesquelles j'avais enfermé une âme, mais des cartes à l'effigie du dragon blanc dans lesquelles j'ai réussi à transférer les morceaux d'âmes brisées du bas-relief. Même sans l'âme, il reste toujours la peinture dessus bande d'idiots » avait rétorqué Pegasus en guise d'explication lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogés à ce sujet

Ainsi, il avait retrouvé ses trois superbes créatures.

Quelque chose avait changé cependant. Elles n'irradiaient plus dans son cœur comme avant. Même s'il restait attaché à ses dragons, ils avaient été remplacés dans son cœur par un autre dragon s'il osait le formuler ainsi.

Lâchant des yeux la carte qu'il venait de tirer, Seto porta son regard sur le côté du terrain, à côté des amis de Yugi, se trouvait également Kisara qui s'abstenait bien de prendre parti dans ce genre de duel. Le maître des jeux était son ami et le PDG son amour.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille sourit, sachant quelle carte il venait de tirer. Si le dragon dans ses mains ne lui transmettait plus la même émotion, les yeux de Kisara lui insufflèrent une nouvelle vague de confiance gonflant son cœur comme jamais. Son regard lui disait clairement de se battre et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il allait gagner, c'était une certitude. Avec elle auprès de lui, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Elle était à ses côtés depuis des mois maintenant, depuis ce fameux premier baiser sous la pluie et il savait qu'ils allaient restés ainsi. Où qu'ils soient, ils étaient fait pour se retrouver. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs que rien ne pouvait séparer. Ils s'aimaient. Et cela, pour toujours et à jamais.

FIN

* * *

Merci encore mille fois d'avoir lu ceci. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Vu que j'ai une multitude d'autres projets avec pleins de ships différents en préparation, je vous dis à bientôt j'espère.

Zarryn


End file.
